<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish you to stand by me by Butterfay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892525">Wish you to stand by me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfay/pseuds/Butterfay'>Butterfay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Spoilers, M/M, Post-Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfay/pseuds/Butterfay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>„Man kann Verlust nicht lesen, nur empfinden.“ Diese Geschichte setzt direkt nach dem dramatischen Ende von &gt;&gt;Last Evolution&lt;&lt; an. Wer den Film nicht gesehen hat, wird hier sicher Schwierigkeiten haben einzusteigen. Wir empfehlen diesen Movie sowieso allen Fans der Adventure Serie. Wir konnten das Ende so einfach nicht stehen lassen und haben uns unsere eigene Zukunft gesponnen. Taichi und Yamato verarbeiten hier Schmerz, Hilflosigkeit und Trauer, vielleicht nicht unbedingt auf dem gesündesten Weg für ihre Freundschaft. Sie stürzen von einem Chaos in das Nächste, in der Hoffnung, irgendwann wieder mit festem Stand in ihr altes Leben zurückzukehren… Aber der Weg aus der Trauer ist weit…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trauerbewältigung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf Taichis Lippen als er seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken lehnte, die dunklen Augen auf den wolkenlosen Himmel richtend. Auch wenn er nun schon vor geraumer Zeit von Odaiba weg, in seine winzigen eigenen vier Wände nach Asagaya gezogen war, so konnte er dennoch nicht leugnen, dass er sich genau an diesem Ort nach wie vor am meisten zuhause fühlte. Seine wichtigsten Erinnerungen waren eng mit der künstlichen Oase Tokyos verknüpft, hatten ihn zu dem jungen Mann heranwachsen lassen, der er nun war. Sein Apartment war Mittel zum Zweck, nahe am Universitätscampus und günstig genug, dass er mit seinem mickrigem Part Time Job in der Pachinkohalle über die Runden kam, mehr auch nicht. Abwesend beobachtete er wie ein schon fast vollständig aufgelöste Flugzeugkondensstreifen mehr und mehr verblasste, dem strahlenden Blau des Sommerhimmels wich.</p><p>Die in der Sonne glänzende Wasseroberfläche der Tokyo Bay war völlig glatt, zeigte zusätzlich, dass nicht einmal eine winzige Brise die schwüle sommerliche Hitze trübte. Für andere mochte das penetrante Geräusch der Zikaden vielleicht störend und nervtötend sein, auf Taichi wirkte es beruhigend. Er mochte den Sommer, störte sich nicht an der sengenden Hitze. „Taichi! Ich möchte Kakigori essen!“ Agumons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und dunkle Ovale pendelten zur Seite, wo sein Digimon Partner bis gerade eben noch schweigend neben ihm verharrt hatte.</p><p>Sie hatten erneut gekämpft, ein weiteres Mal gesiegt. Ihr eiserner Wille hatte sowohl Agumon als auch Gabumon zu einer neuen Digitationsstufe verholfen, ihnen die notwendige Kraft verliehen Menoa wieder auf den richtigen Pfad zurückzuführen. Sein Brustkorb zog sich enger zusammen und er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie hatten richtig gehandelt, egal wie verlockend das Angebot der jungen Frau gewesen sein mochte. Eine ewige Zukunft ohne den unbarmherzigen Lauf der Zeit, für immer vereint mit ihren Digimonpartner, ohne jemals erwachsen werden zu müssen. Das alles klang schön, wie ein Traum und genau das war es auch gewesen. Ein Traum, nicht real. </p><p>„Du hast dich wirklich nicht verändert!“, kommentierte er leise lachend Agumons unverbesserlichen Appetit, während er sich von den warmen Holzdielen hochhievte. Feiner Sand rieselte von seiner Kleidung und für einen kurzen Moment fragte er sich, wie dieser, ohne auch nur die geringste Brise, dorthin gelangt war. „Du magst Melone, oder?“ Fragend richtete er seinen Blick auf seinen Digimonpartner und stellte irritiert fest, dass Agumons dunkle Augen direkt auf ihm hafteten. „Du bist wirklich groß geworden, Taichi.“ Er blinzelte perplex, spürte erneut wie der Druck auf seinem Brustkorb sich verstärkte. </p><p>„Was machen wir denn morgen, Taichi?“, riss ihn Agumon dann schon erneut aus seinen Gedanken und krampfhaft schob er die beklemmenden Gedanken zur Seite. „Morgen? Hm… ich weiß nicht genau…“ Sie hatten gemeinsam eine Entscheidung getroffen, gekämpft, um all die im Neverland gefangenen Kinder zu befreien, bestärkt vm Kampfgeist ihrer Digimon Partner. Im vollen Wissen über die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns. Noch war Agumon hier, noch waren sie zusammen, noch war ihre gemeinsame Zeit nicht abgelaufen. Er würde diese wertvollen Momente nicht verschwenden. „Wir könnten morgen zusammen…“, brach er schließlich betont heiter den Augenblick des Schweigens, wandte seinen Blick zur Seite und schlagartig erstarb jegliches weitere Wort. Sekundenlang waren Taichis dunkle Augen auf die Stelle neben sich gerichtet, die verwitterten Holzdielen, bedeckt mit feinen Sandkörnern, glitzernd im strahlenden Sonnenschein. Aus der Ferne drang dumpf das Rattern der Yurikamome an seine Ohren, gedämpft das Gelächter von Kindern am Strand, das leise Kreischen von Möwen, das Zirpen der Zikaden. Ruckartig zuckte sein Kopf schließlich zur anderen Seite, nur um feststellen, dass der Platz abgesehen von einem zusammengeknüllten Stück Papier ebenfalls leer war. Seine Finger zitterten als er mit einer fahrigen Bewegung sein Digivice aus seiner Hosentasche riss, die dunklen Augen geweitet, sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen hämmernd. Der glänzende Ring war verschwunden, ebenso wie die hellblaue Farbe. Das kleine Kästchen wirkte versteinert, das Material unter seinen Fingern kühl und leblos. Erst, als sich die versteinerte Oberfläche dunkler färbte, realisierte er, dass er weinte, das Gefühl des Verlustes so mächtig, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. </p><p>Ein heiseres Schluchzen entkam seinen bebenden Lippen, während er seine Finger fester um das Digivice schloss, dieses dann an seine Brust presste. Es war nicht fair. Zu früh. Falsch. Da war nicht die geringste Vorwarnung gewesen, nicht auch nur ein winziger Moment sich vorzubereiten. Sich zu verabschieden. Die Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen, Tränen bahnten sich ungehindert ihren Weg über seine Wangen, während die heile Welt seiner Kindheit um ihn herum zerbrach. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein ersticktes Schluchzen drang durch den dunklen Raum, durch sein kleines Zimmer, welches ihn gerade ebenso erdrückte wie Schutz bot. <br/>Das Abendrot war lange verschwunden, schon als er noch auf der Aussichtsplattform in Yokohama still weinend auf das versteinerte Kästchen in seiner Hand gestarrt hatte. Es war plötzlich so schnell gegangen. Nicht mal mit einem Fingerschnippen war Gabumon aus seinem Leben verschwunden. So flüchtig wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings, der Augenblick so kurz, dass er es nicht einmal gemerkt hatte. Plötzlich war er allein, einen Moment lang, in stummem Schock den Blick zurück auf das Meer richtend, ohne dass es seinen Verstand erreichte.<br/>Gabumon war weg. <br/>Er war allein. <br/>Erneut brach ein Schluchzen aus Yamatos Kehle, während er sich zusammengesunken in eine Ecke seines Zimmers kauerte, die Finger noch immer um das rissige, farblose Digivice gekrampft. <br/>Er hatte es wie sein Leben behütet, all die Jahre und nun war es nur noch eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung an sein altes Leben. <br/>Gabumon war weg. <br/>Unwiederbringlich.<br/>Menoa hatte es ihnen gesagt… Aber diesen Traum hatten sie nicht mit ihr träumen können. Denn am Ende war es nur das gewesen: Ein Traum. <br/>Sie hatten sich entschieden, für dieses Leben und verloren dafür etwas Essentielles. <br/>Es lähmte, doch die anfängliche Panik war verschwunden, war schlicht bleiernem Schmerz gewichen und der immer wiederkehrenden Frage nach dem Warum. <br/>Sein Atmen stockte, sein Magen schmerzte weil er sich unter all dem Zittern seines Körpers immer wieder zusammenzog. <br/>Wie sollte er ohne seinen Partner leben? Gabumon war ein Teil seines Herzens gewesen, der innerhalb eines Moments herausgerissen wurde, einfach nur eine klaffende Wunde zurückgelassen hatte. Wie sollte sich dieses Loch, dieser Abgrund jemals wieder schließen? <br/>Er war kaum imstande sich zu bewegen, hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er schon hier saß, doch es war sicherlich schon Mitten in der Nacht. <br/>An die Rückfahrt von Yokohama konnte er sich nicht erinnern, wusste nicht wie er es mit seinem Motorrad durch den dichten Verkehr geschafft hatte, aber irgendwann war er zu Hause gewesen, in der Wohnung die so viele Erinnerungen an seinen treuen Freund beherbergte.<br/>//Du bist der beste Partner den man sich wünschen kann.// <br/>Wieder verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Stimme. <br/>Warum? <br/>Warum? Warum?? <br/>Und nur ganz am Rande nahm der blonde Student wahr, wie sich der Himmel hinter seinen nicht geschlossenen Gardinen erhellte…<br/>und der erste Morgen ohne seinen geliebten Partner anbrach. <br/>Die Welt drehte sich unablässig weiter… wenn auch seine eigene für den Moment in völliger Isolation still stand. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Erneut setzte das leise Brummen des Kühlschranks ein, die darauf abgestellte Mikrowelle dabei leise vibrierend. Es war das einzige Geräusch in der kleinen Wohnung, selbst die Geräusche aus den Nachbarapartments, die durch die dünnen Wände kaum gedämpft wurden, waren irgendwann verstummt. Er hatte längst sämtliches Gefühl für Zeit verloren, wusste nicht wie viele Stunden er nun bereits in der Dunkelheit zusammengekauert auf seinem Bett in derselben Position verharrte. Die erhitzte Haut an seinen Wangen spannte von den mittlerweile getrockneten Tränen, doch er machte keinerlei Anstalt sie weg zu wischen, sich auch nur irgendwie zu bewegen. Die Beine eng an seinen Körper gezogen, seine Finger fest um das versteinerte Digivice verkrampft, saß er einfach nur da, apathisch und leer. </p><p>Er wusste nicht mehr wie er überhaupt nach Hause gekommen war, die Rückfahrt von Odaiba vollständig aus seinen Erinnerungen ausradiert. Irgendwie hatte er es zurück in seine Wohnung geschafft, doch dann hatte sein Körper auch schon jegliche Dienste verweigert. Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Hals fühlte sich staubtrocken an, dennoch änderte er nicht einmal seine Pose. Agumon war weg. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Der Countdown auf seinem Digivice hatte sich unaufhörlich weiterbewegt, mehr und mehr der hellen Lichtstreifen verschwinden lassen, und trotzdem… hatte er nicht erwartet, dass der Abschied so rasch passieren würde. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen. In keiner Weise. Sie waren dabei gewesen Pläne für den morgigen Tag zu machen und dann…</p><p>Erneut entkam ein heiseres Schluchzen seinen Lippen und frische Tränen bahnten sich heiß ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Wie um sich mit dieser Pose selbst zu schützen zog er seine Beine noch enger an seinen Körper, das Gefühl von Schmerz so intensiv, dass er für einen Moment keine Luft bekam. //Du bist groß geworden, Taichi.// Hatte Agumon es schon geahnt? Gespürt, dass ihr Abschied gekommen war? Die leise Bemerkung seines Partners war völlig aus dem Nichts gekommen, hatte nach dem Gespräch über das favorisierte kühle Sommerdessert komplett aus dem Konzept gerissen gewirkt, doch er hatte es nicht verstanden. Taichi presste seine bebenden Lippen fester aufeinander. Er hatte die letzte Gelegenheit zum Abschied nicht genutzt…</p><p>Als der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf Stunden später mit leerem Blick die Brücke, die die Station der Rinkailinie mit der anderen Seite Odaibas verband überquerte, vermied er jeglichen Blick zurück, hielt seine dunklen Augen überhaupt einfach nur stur nach vorne gerichtet. Gerade konnte er weder den Anblick des Riesenrads, noch all der anderen Orte ertragen die er allesamt mit Erinnerungen an Agumon verknüpfte. Irgendwie war es ihm gelungen sich aufzuraffen, die Wohnung zu verlassen, wobei er allerdings nach wie vor dieselbe Kleidung wie am Vorabend trug. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden hatte ihn das gleichmäßige Piepsen seines sterbenden Handyakkus aus seiner Lethargie gerissen, wobei der verschwundene Lichtkreis ihm sofort einen weiteren heftigen Stich versetzt hatte. Doch neben all den schmerzhaften Emotionen war da auch der erste rationale Gedanke gewesen, die Erinnerung daran, dass Yamatos Countdown zeitgleich mit seinem gestartet hatte. Er musste den Älteren vorwarnen. Und eine schlichte Textnachricht war dafür eindeutig ungeeignet, egal wie grausam eine Rückkehr nach Odaiba gerade erscheinen mochte.</p><p>Der Himmel war wolkenlos, die Temperaturen unerträglich heiß, das Geräusch der Zikaden laut und ohrenbetäubend. Um ihn herum tummelten sich Touristen, Pärchen, sowie ausgelassene Schülergruppen, die das schöne Wetter und die Schulferien für einen Besuch der künstlichen Insel, mit dem Strand und all den klimatisierten Malls nutzten. Die Normalität der Situation verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Das Leben ging weiter, wie gewohnt, als ob nichts geschehen war. Während seine eigene Welt mit dem gestrigen Abend zerbrochen war, war Odaiba so wie immer. Es war grausam. Mit ausdrucksloser Mine betrat er schließlich den Eingangsbereich von Yamatos Wohnblock, die verglaste Türe noch geöffnet von einer älteren Dame, die gerade schwer bepackt, zwei randvolle Einkaufstüten zum Lift schleppte. Normalerweise war er gut genug erzogen um seine Hilfe beim Tragen anzubieten, doch dieses Mal streiften seine leeren Augen die Frau nur kurz, ehe er das Stiegenhaus ansteuerte. </p><p>Seine Schritte hallten laut von den kargen Wänden wider und mit jeder Stufe spürte Taichi wie sein Brustkorb sich noch enger zusammenzog. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, die Fassung zumindest so lange wahren bis er sich wieder auf dem Heimweg befand. Seine Hand zitterte leicht als er schließlich die Klingel betätigte, dabei zittrig den Atem einsog, die bereits wieder hochsteigenden Tränen verbissen hinunter kämpfend. Er konnte gedämpfte Schritte hören, spannte sich an und erstarrte, als sich die Türe schließlich öffnete. Yamatos Augen waren gerötet, die tiefen Ringe darunter ein Spiegelbild seiner eigenen schlaflosen Nacht, das blasse Gesicht des Älteren eingefallen. Am schlimmsten aber war der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen. Der Schmerz, der ihm auch ohne Worte sofort zeigte, dass seine Warnung zu spät kam. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Das Licht der Sonne war nicht in der Lage gegen die Schwärze in seinem Inneren zu bestehen. Sein Herz fühlte sich eng an, doch statt zu schreien, blieb er einfach weiter stumm auf seinem Bett sitzen, in den Ohren das Rauschen seines Blutes. <br/>Irgendwann hatte sich Yamato mit schmerzenden Gliedern vom Boden aufgerafft, doch weiter als bist zu seiner Schlafstätte hatte er es nicht geschafft. <br/>Die neue Mundharmonika glitzerte neben ihm auf der Matratze, reflektierte die warmen Strahlen des sommerlichen Tages. Er fühlte sich komplett leer. Da waren weder Hunger noch Durst, nur bleierne Schwere. </p><p>Konnte er nicht endlich aufwachen? Doch er blieb an einem Punkt gefangen, der dem Glück der vergangenen Jahre so fern war, dass es sich nur noch wie ein höhnendes Flüstern anhörte. <br/>Hatten sie wirklich richtig gehandelt? <br/>Wieder krampfte er die Finger um das Digivice, während sich frische Tränen einen Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. <br/>Er hatte Gabumon verloren. Für immer. Das Wesen, dass ihm an nächsten gestanden, dass für ihn geschaffen worden war. <br/>„Gabumon...“, es war nur ein Schluchzen, das kleine Kästchen nun nah an sein Gesicht gepresst, ebenso wie am Vorabend auf der Aussichtsplattform. <br/>Er war gelähmt. Seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle und nicht in der Lage, den Schmerz auch nur für eine Sekunde zu ignorieren. Gar nicht möglich es zu stoppen… </p><p>Das Klingeln der Tür riss ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag aus seiner quälenden Trance und kurz überlegte er, ob er es einfach ignorieren sollte. Aber… vielleicht war es auch sein Vater, der wieder mal seinen Schlüssel vergessen hatte… Außerdem würde es nicht schaden ein paar Schritte zu gehen. Darüber, dass die Spuren der Nacht überdeutlich in seinem sonst so makellosen Gesicht zu sehen waren, dachte er in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht nach. Und selbst wenn… Er hatte alles Recht der Welt sich so zu fühlen.</p><p>Seine Beine fühlten sich weich und schwach an, wohl ein Zeichen dafür, dass er eigentlich dringend schlafen sollte… oder essen… oder trinken. Doch er konnte nichts davon. <br/>Noch einmal schluckte Yamato schwer, ehe er die Türe aufzog, die geröteten blauen Augen auf den Besucher richtete. <br/>Es dauerte einen Moment bis er das Bild vor sich verstand.<br/>Taichi.<br/>Er sah furchtbar aus. Das Gesicht ausgezehrt, dunkle Schatten unter den leeren, geröteten Augen. <br/>//Agumon.// <br/>Der Gedanke zuckte wie ein Blitz durch seinen Kopf, doch nicht in der Lage schnell zu reagieren, drehte er stattdessen träge den Kopf etwas zur Seite, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Freund alleine vor ihm stand. <br/>„Es ist… nicht fair….“ <br/>Yamato wusste nicht woher er die Energie nahm diese Worte überhaupt auszusprechen, doch sie reichte auch nur für diesen Satz, ehe er kraftlos den Kopf hängen ließ und erneut heiße Tränen über seine Wangen flossen. <br/>Taichi hatte seinen Partner ebenso verloren wie er selbst und diese Erkenntnis riss ihm ein weiteres Mal den Boden unter den Füßen davon. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte sehen wie die blauen Augen sich automatisch auf den Platz neben ihm richteten und schlagartig krampfte sich sein Brustkorb so fest zusammen, dass er kaum in der Lage war zu atmen. Keine Begrüßung, kein geheuchelter Versuch sich normal zu verhalten. Yamatos Welt war ebenso zerbrochen wie seine eigene und die leisen Worte führten ihm mehr denn je vor Augen, dass es sich nicht um einen Albtraum handelte, aus dem er einfach aufwachen konnte. Ihre Partner waren weg, aus ihrem Leben ausgelöscht. Obwohl Agumon und Gabumon nur für sie erschaffen worden waren, die Digimon, die damals während des Sommercamps bereits sehnsüchtig auf ihre Ankunft gewartet hatten. Nein. Es war ganz bestimmt nicht fair. Alles andere als das.</p><p>Man hatte sie ohne Vorwarnung gezwungen zu kämpfen, ihnen Partner zur Seite gestellt, die sich über die Jahre hinweg zu einem elementar wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens entwickelt hatten. Nur um sie ihnen plötzlich wieder zu entreißen. Was war das für ein grausames Schicksal? Taichi biss sich auf die Lippen, so fest, dass er den metallenen Geschmack von Blut schmeckte, während er verbissen weiterhin versuchte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter zu kämpfen. Seine Augen brannten, sein Herz schmerzte und das unbändige Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit machte ihn wütend. Er konnte sehen wie sich glänzende Rinnsale ihren Weg über Yamatos blasse Wangen bahnten, wobei ihm die heftige Reaktion seines besten Freundes den Rest gab. So emotional der Ältere in ihrer gemeinsamen Kindheit gewesen war, Yamato weinte schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vor anderen. Egal wie grausam der Kampf gewesen und wie schrecklich der Verlust war.</p><p>Reflexartig verkrampften sich seine Hände zu Fäusten, so fest, dass sich seine Fingernägel in seine eigene Haut bohrten. Zittrig atmete er ein, noch immer im verzweifelten Versuch die Kontrolle über sich zu wahren, ehe er wütend über sich selbst eine Hand hochriss, um sich über die feuchten Augen zu wischen. Was sollte er sagen? Was tun? Für diesen Moment gab es keine aufmunternden Worte, nichts, was den Schmerz auch nur ansatzweise erträglicher machen konnte. Taichi presste seine Lippen noch fester aufeinander, machte dann einen Schritt nach vorne, schloss seine Arme um den schlanken Körper, wobei er spüren konnte wie Yamato sich sofort anspannte. Unfähig seine Tränen weiterhin zurückzuhalten, schluchzte er unterdrückt auf, der Halt den der Ältere ihm spendete gerade so ausreichend um nicht auf die Knie zu sinken. Nicht fair. Es war absolut nicht fair. Während in Odaiba der perfekte Sommertag herrschte, gedämpft das Lachen der zahlreichen Besucher zu ihnen herüberdrang, standen sie beide weinend im Türrahmen, der Schmerz so intensiv, dass es ihnen den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein Ruck ging durch seine Glieder, ehe er für einen Moment die feuchten Augen aufriss. Braunes Haar kitzelte seine Wange, während sich der warme Körper unterdrückt bebend an ihn presste, bis dann Taichis erstes ersticktes Schluchzen wieder alles in sich zusammen riss. Selbst nicht in der Lage seine Tränen auch nur ansatzweise zurückzuhalten, schlang Yamato seinerseits die Arme um seinen Freund, vergrub das Gesicht an dessen Schulter.<br/>Sie hatten sie verloren. Für immer. <br/>Sie hatten sich entschieden und hatten nun den Preis dafür bezahlt. Viel zu schnell und viel zu gnadenlos. <br/>//Yamato, kennst du diesen Spruch in Digimon karuta? 'Frag dein Partner Digimon um Rat falls dich etwas bedrückt.' Yamato, ich bin für dich da. Ob du allein bist oder Schmerz verspürst. Ich bin immer an deiner Seite auch wenn du es nicht willst. Wenn du heiratest und ein Baby kriegst, kümmere ich mich um es. Wenn du erwachsen bist, gehe ich mir dir in die Sauna. Wenn du ein Opa bist, spaziere ich mit dir. Yamato… wenn du mich später im Leben brauchst… Werde ich immer… Ich werde zu allem in der Lage sein. Ich werde sogar die Welt retten.// <br/>Der Schmerz schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. <br/>Damals, als sie gegen Ordinemon gekämpft hatten, dachten sie, sie würden für immer zusammen bleiben, hatten niemals auch nur geahnt, dass es sich so entwickeln konnte.</p><p>Gabumon hatte bei ihm bleiben wollen… wollte ihn niemals verlassen und nun… war es so unendlich schnell gegangen, dass er sich nicht einmal verabschieden konnte.<br/>Gerade als er ihm einen Vorschlag für heute machten wollte… etwas, dass sie zusammen unternehmen konnten… aber nun war er weg. Es war der erste große Verlust seines Lebens. Es gab Nichts was auch nur ansatzweise damit zu vergleichen wäre… <br/>Seine Finger gruben sich verzweifelt in den Stoff von Taichis Shirt und fast wie zwei Ertrinkende, klammerten sie sich aneinander fest.<br/>Niemand, der diesen Verlust nicht kannte, konnte diese Leere und diese Hilflosigkeit in ihrem Inneren verstehen. </p><p>Und nun, saßen sie schweigend auf dem Sofa. Yamato konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie in der Tür gestanden hatten, doch irgendwann hatten sie wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich gebracht und Taichi war eingetreten. Zwei Gläser Wasser standen vor ihnen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, die schmelzenden Eiswürfel leise aneinander klirrend. Es gab nichts zu sagen, doch auch wenn Yamato normalerweise nicht der geselligste Mensch war, war er froh, dass Taichi einfach neben ihm saß. <br/>„Wir waren in Yokohama… und haben uns den Sonnenuntergang angesehen...“, begann er schließlich aus einem Impuls heraus, die Augen auf sein beschlagenes Wasserglas gerichtet. „Es ging so schnell… wir wollten gerade… für heute...“ Seine Stimme brach einfach weg, doch verbissen kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an. <br/>Es gelang nicht und wieder suchten sie sich heiß einen Weg über seine Wangen. Still bebend, in der Hoffnung wenigstens die verzweifelten Laute unterdrücken zu können, presste er die Lippen aufeinander, doch es gelang nur mühselig. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden erneut zu kämpfen, Agumon und Gabumon immer wieder digitieren zu lassen, um in der Lage zu sein Eosmon und Menoa zu besiegen, die auserwählten Kinder und ihre Partnerdigimon damit aus dem Neverland zu retten. Wie konnte eine solche Entscheidung derartig bestraft werden? Hatten sie nicht gerade damit ihre enge Bindung zueinander bewiesen? Gezeigt, wie sehr sie einander brauchten um in der Lage zu sein etwas zu bewirken? Was war das für ein grauenhaftes System, das sie nun nach all den Jahren plötzlich auseinanderriss, schlichtweg nur weil sie den Prozess des Erwachsenwerdens nicht aufhalten konnten? Es war doch schon schwer genug die unbeschwerte Kindheit zurückzulassen, sich tagtäglich den Herausforderungen eines anstrengenden Alltags zu stellen. </p><p>Sie hatten Menoa auf den richtigen Pfad zurückgeholt, doch gelungen war ihnen das nur zusammen mit ihren Partnern. Nun wo Agumon und Gabumon verschwunden waren, konnte er erstmals in vollen Ausmaß die Verzweiflung der jungen Frau verstehen, ihren verbissenen Versuch sämtliche auserwählte Kinder vor diesem fürchterlichen Schicksal zu bewahren. Menoa hatte schon von jungem Alter an als Wunderkind gegolten, war offenbar mit ähnlicher Intelligenz gesegnet wie Kôshiro. Wenn es ihr also über die Jahre hinweg nicht gelungen war eine Lösung zu finden, der einzige Ausweg aus ihrem Schmerz der Aufbau des Neverlands, eines nicht endenden Traums, gewesen war, dann war jegliche Hoffnung aussichtslos. Sie hatten ihre treuen Partner verloren. Für immer.</p><p>Er konnte spüren wie Yamatos Finger sich fest in sein T-Shirt gruben und ruckartig zog er den schlanken Körper noch fester an sich, sein bester Freund gerade der einzige Halt, der ihn davor bewahrte vollständig zusammenzubrechen. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie in dieser Position verharrten, wie viel Zeit verstrich bis ihr Schluchzen langsam verstummte, das Beben ihrer Schultern sich allmählich etwas beruhigte, doch es war auch nicht relevant. Zeit spielte gerade einfach keine Rolle.</p><p>Irgendwann war er dem Älteren mit leerem Blick in die Wohnung gefolgt, wo sie nun schweigend nebeneinander auf dem Sofa saßen. Die Eiswürfel in den Wassergläsern vor ihnen knackten leise, sonst war nur das gleichmäßige Brummen der Klimaanlage zu hören, sowie das gedämpfte Stimmengewirr der draußen vor dem Gebäude spielenden Kinder. Abwesend starrte er auf den schwarzen Screen des Fernsehers, wobei er in der Spiegelung der glatten Scheibe sehen konnte, dass Yamato leicht in sich zusammengesunken, bewegungslos neben ihm verharrte. Als der Ältere schließlich plötzlich die Stille brach, zuckte er kaum merklich zusammen, während er seine dunklen Augen langsam auf seinen besten Freund richtete. Die heisere Stimme brach nach nur wenigen Worten, frische Tränen auf den blassen Wangen glänzend. </p><p>„Agumon wollte Kakigori essen. Ich… habe Melone vorgeschlagen.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen, wischte sich verbissen über die brennenden Augen. „Agumon hat irgendetwas gespürt und ich war zu dumm es zu bemerken. Ich… habs einfach nicht erkannt. Ich dachte, wir haben noch Zeit und dann…“ Seine Finger verkrampften sich in den Stoff seiner Hose, seine Tränen den hellen Stoff sofort dunkler färbend. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Ja, sie fühlten beide das selbe, Taichis Herz war ebenso gebrochen wie sein eigenes und gerade bestand nicht der Hauch einer Chance die weit verstreuten Scherben irgendwie wieder zusammenzusetzen. Es war ein Haufen schillerndes Glas, gemischt mit den Tränen seines besten Freundes. Darüber zu reden half nur mäßig, doch es war besser als zu schweigen. <br/>Langsam wischte sich Yamato mit dem Arm über die nassen Wangen, griff dann langsam nach seinem Glas. Sein Hals war komplett ausgetrocknet, sein Körper allgemein völlig dehydriert. <br/>Das Einzige was sie tun konnten, war irgendwie wenigstens füreinander da zu sein. <br/>„Die anderen…“, begann er schließlich: “…wir müssen es ihnen sagen und sie 'warnen'.“ Natürlich wusste er, dass eine Warnung den Lauf der Zeit nicht ändern konnte, doch vielleicht… konnten sie sich so besser darauf vorbereiten. Sora wusste noch gar nichts von dieser Tatsache… ebenso wie Daisuke und die anderen. Wer konnte schon sagen, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bleiben würde? Sie waren alle völlig unterschiedlich. Fakt war, dass ihnen allen dasselbe Schicksal bevorstand. </p><p>Das Glas klirrte als er es zurück auf die ebenfalls gläserne Tischplatte stellte, seine Augen dabei leer geradeaus gerichtet. Er konnte es einfach noch nicht richtig begreifen. Er wusste es… doch es wollte sich nicht richtig in seinem Kopf festsetzen und jeder Gedanke dahin schmerzte so sehr, dass er kaum mehr atmen konnte. Gabumon war sein Gegenstück gewesen… <br/>In den vergangen Jahren hatten sie mehrere Menschen getroffen die Ihre Partner verloren hatten. Nishijima-sensei, Himekawa-san, Mochizuki…, doch niemals hatte er sich vorstellen können was es bedeutete. Wie sehr es einem den Atem raubte. Kein Wunder, dass Menoa all das niemals verkraftet hatte… und irgendwie konnte er nun verstehen weshalb sie das 'Nerverland' erschaffen hatte. Dennoch… es war richtig gewesen es zu zerstören. Gabumon und Agumon hatten es ebenso gewusst und sie dazu animiert, ihnen beigestanden. Waren auf das letzte Level digitiert um sie alle zu retten. //Ich werde sogar die Welt retten.//, hallte erneut Gabumons Stimme durch seinen Kopf, sodass sich sein Herz verkrampfte. Ja, das hatten sie… </p><p>„Alles hier erinnert mich an ihn… Alles. Ich ertrage es fast nicht hier zu sein.“ Sein Blick schweifte träge durch die Wohnung. So viele Jahre war sein Partner mit ihm hier ein und aus gegangen. Nur von ihm hatte Yamato die Nähe einer Umarmung ungehindert zugelassen, hatte dem Digimon gestattet sich im Schlaf an ihn zu kuscheln und hatte sich wohl dabei gefühlt. Gut, in der Mittelstufe hatte Sora für wenige Monate eine Ausnahme gebildet, aber seither hatte er niemanden mehr so sehr an sich herangelassen. Taichi stand ihm zweifellos nahe… ebenso wie Takeru… aber nichts von allem war mit dem zu vergleichen, was er mit Gabumon verband. Wie lange würde es dauern es zu akzeptieren? Denn etwas anders blieb ihnen nicht übrig…<br/>Und es war ja nicht so, dass es hier endete.<br/>Die Anderen würde ihre geliebten Partner ebenso verlieren und dann war es wohl oder übel an ihnen, ihnen Trost zu spenden. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Seine Mimik spannte sich noch weiter an, der Gedanke daran, die anderen mit dieser grausamen Wahrheit konfrontieren zu müssen absolut fürchterlich. Aber Yamato hatte Recht, sie mussten mit den restlichen Mitgliedern ihrer Gruppe reden, sie vorwarnen. Auch wenn nichts und niemand den Schmerz lindern konnte, zumindest würden ihre Freunde so die Möglichkeit zu einem Abschied erhalten, etwas, was ihnen beiden für immer verwehrt bleiben würde. Seine letzten Worte an Agumon waren ohne jegliche tiefsinnige Bedeutung gewesen, eine Planung für den gemeinsamen nächsten Tag, ein Gespräch wie jedes andere davor. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf atmete erneut zittrig ein, stieß seinen Atem dann langsam und stockend wieder aus. Ja, sie mussten mit den Anderen reden, doch gerade waren sie eindeutig noch nicht in der Verfassung dafür. </p><p>//Wir werden immer zusammen bleiben, Agumon.// Er war ein Lügner. Er hatte seinem Partner versprochen, dass sie sich niemals trennen würden, und nun… wusste er nicht einmal was mit dem kleinen Dinosaurier überhaupt geschehen war. Kein Reboot und gelöschte Erinnerungen. Agumon hatte sich einfach aufgelöst. Selbst Gennai hatte ihm nur schwammige Antworten geben können… Menoa hatte Jahre lang versucht ihren Partner zurückzugewinnen, erfolglos. Er schloss kurz die Augen, der unbändige Schmerz für einen Moment so unerträglich, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er überhaupt in der Lage sein sollte weiterzumachen. Sie hatten so unendlich viele Herausforderungen zusammen gemeistert, hatten trotz Reboot der Digiwelt, trotz verlorener Erinnerungen, dank ihrer engen Verbindung immer wieder zueinander gefunden, und jetzt… sollte all das umsonst gewesen sein?</p><p>Langsam pendelte sein Blick zu Yamato, die blauen Augen leer, die Stimme des Älteren müde und kraftlos. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein bester Freund ebenso wenig geschlafen hatte wie er selbst und er spürte Schuldgefühle in sich hochsteigen, dass er vollständig außer Stande war dem Blonden Trost zu spenden. Jegliche aufmunternde Bemerkung erschien unangebracht, hohl und vollständig bedeutungslos. Für einen Moment schwieg er einfach nur, ehe er sich dann langsam nach vor beugte um nach dem Glas auf dem Tisch zu greifen. Die Oberfläche war von feinem Kondenswasser bedeckt, die Eiswürfel darin leise aneinander klirrend. Erinnerungen an die imposante Eiswelt, die Menoa geschaffen hatte, zuckte durch seinen Kopf und ruckartig stellte er das Glas begleitet von einem leisen Klirren zurück auf den Tisch, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Schluck davon zu nehmen.</p><p>Einen weiteren Moment verharrte er schweigend, ehe er dann doch erneut die Stille brach, nun mit einer Erkenntnis die er bis zu diesem Moment erfolgreich aus seinem Kopf verdrängt hatte. „Hast du Sora dort gesehen? In Menoas Neverland? Die anderen waren alle dort, nur sie nicht. Wieso?" </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Augen wanderten zu Taichi, sein Blick im ersten Moment einfach nur leer, doch die Frage seines Freundes weckte die ersten Lebensgeister. <br/>Sora…<br/>Es stimmte. Sie waren alle dort gewesen. Kôshiro und Hikari. Takeru, Joe und Mimi… Ebenso ihre Partner. Aber… <br/>„Nein.“ In seiner Stimme klang bittere Erkenntnis mit, sowie eine böse Vorahnung. <br/>Wenn sie nicht dort gewesen war,… als Einzige von ihnen, bedeutete das dann….? <br/>Nein. Sie hätte ihnen etwas gesagt, wenn sie ebenfalls einen Countdown auf ihrem Smartphone oder ihrem Digivice entdeckt hätte… sie hatte von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Sie hätte sich doch also sicher bei einer derartigen Veränderung wenigstens an Kôshiro gewendet, oder nicht? </p><p>Einen Moment starrte Yamato nur weiter auf die Eiswürfel in seinem Glas, bis er schließlich die geröteten Augen wieder auf seinen Freund richtete. <br/>„Meinst du, wir sollten nach ihr sehen?“ <br/>Zur Wohnung, die sie sich mit ihrer Mutter teilte, war es nur eine Katzensprung, doch schon in dem Moment, in dem Yamato diesen Vorschlag ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er es. <br/>Er fühlte sich nicht wirklich in der Lage mit noch jemandem zu reden. Taichi war hier… das genügte für den Moment… aber war das nicht auch egoistisch? Was wenn sie Piyomon ebenfalls bereits verloren hatte? </p><p>~*~</p><p>Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wieso war Sora als einzige nicht dort gewesen? Ja, natürlich, die Jüngere hatte sich dafür entschieden nicht weiter mit ihnen zu kämpfen, sich stattdessen auf ihre Zukunft zu konzentrieren, doch das konnte unmöglich der Grund sein. Mimi war ständig unterwegs, Joe bis über den Kopf eingedeckt mit seinen Schichten im Krankenhaus und dennoch waren die beiden dort gewesen. Doch die einzig andere Erklärung wollte keinerlei Sinn ergeben. Wenn der Countdown bei ihrer Freundin bereits früher gestartet hatte, wieso hatte Sora sie nicht darüber informiert? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass sie Piyomon bereits verloren und nicht mit ihnen darüber geredet hatte? Wenn ja, wieso? Hatte Sora sich selbst dafür verantwortlich gemacht? Selbst wenn, die Jüngere hatte sich immer aufopfernd um sie alle gekümmert. Eine derartig wichtige Information würde sie ihnen doch unmöglich vorenthalten…</p><p>Langsam richtete er seinen Blick auf Yamato, seine Mundwinkel sich dabei zu einem schwachen Lächeln anhebend, das seine Augen allerdings nicht erreichte. „Denkst du wirklich es ist eine gute Idee so zu ihr rüber zu gehen?“ Sie sahen beide fürchterlich aus. Die schlaflose Nacht hatte ebenso deutlich ihre Spuren hinterlassen, wie die nicht enden wollenden Tränen. Nein, sie waren eindeutig nicht in der Verfassung um mit Sora zu reden. Schon gar nicht über dieses Thema. Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, richtete seinen Blick ruckartig wieder auf seinen Schoß. Wenn die Jüngere Piyomon tatsächlich bereits verloren hatte, sie aus diesem Grund nicht im Neverland gewesen war, würde er unmöglich in der Lage sein sich zurückzuhalten, auch nur ansatzweise Verständnis zu zeigen. Sie waren ein Team, seit Jahren durch etliche Abenteuer aneinander geschweißt. Er hatte verstanden, dass Sora nicht mehr kämpfen wollte, nach allem was geschehen war, war dieser Schritt für ihn selbst immerhin; ebenfalls kein leichter gewesen. Doch hier ging es um sie alle. </p><p>„Es… gibt bestimmt eine schlüssige Erklärung dafür. Bestimmt…“ Sein Tonfall klang müde, alles andere als überzeugend, doch noch hielt er krampfhaft daran fest, dass Sora ihnen nicht bewusst Informationen vorenthalten hatte. Dass ihre Freundin sich nicht dazu entschieden hatte das alles alleine durchzustehen. <br/>Erneut schloss Taichi kurz die Augen, ehe er sich dann einen Ruck gab und sich schwerfällig von dem Sofa hievte. "Ich sollte langsam nachhause fahren. Ich muss morgen arbeiten..." Alleine der Gedanke daran zur alltäglichen Routine zurückzukehren bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Nichts war mehr normal und trotzdem war er gezwungen so weiterzumachen wie zuvor. Als ob nichts geschehen war. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Sofort breitete sich Erleichterung in Yamato aus, auch wenn es vielleicht egoistisch sein mochte… Sie waren nicht in der Verfassung dazu… und das war keine billige Ausrede. Allein wenn er daran dachte, Sora aus demselben Grund weinen zu sehen… Nein, unmöglich. Er konnte ja so schon kaum die eigenen Tränen zurückhalten.<br/>Nur sollten sie nicht zu lange damit warten. Vielleicht morgen oder übermorgen. Manche Dinge durfte man einfach nicht zu lange aufschieben.<br/>Allerdings wäre es ihm lieber wenn Taichi ihn begleiten würde. Allein würde er das in seinem momentanen Zustand nicht schaffen, auch morgen oder übermorgen nicht… <br/>Dazu fehlte ihm einfach die Kraft. </p><p>Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich einen Moment geschockt, als Taichi sich schließen schwerfällig aufraffte. <br/>Er wollte gehen? <br/>Etwas in Yamato krampfte sich zusammen, wenn er an die leere Wohnung dachte, daran, dass er die Stille und die Einsamkeit nun wieder alleine aushalten musste. Ja, sie hatten kaum geredet, sich mehr angeschwiegen als alles andere… aber Taichi hatte ihm dennoch Trost gespendet. Allein mit seiner Gegenwart, seiner Nähe.<br/>Aber der Jüngere hatte Recht. <br/>Er musste selbst auch zur Uni und seinen gewohnten Alltag fortsetzten. <br/>„Wir dürfen nicht trauern, oder?“ Die Worte waren über seine Lippen gekommen, ehe sein Verstand sie verarbeitet hatte. Aber so fühlte es sich an. Sie hatten ihre Partner verloren, aber dafür gab es kein Protokoll. Keinen Trauertag, keine Entschuldigung die jemanden interessierte. Sie mussten funktionieren, aber gerade wusste Yamato nicht, wie er diese Hürde bewältigen sollte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Worte ließen Taichi ruckartig inmitten der Bewegung innehalten, der sportliche Körper angespannt, das braungebrannte Gesicht verkrampft. Nein. Es war ihnen nicht vergönnt zu trauern. Er würde weder Verständnis von seinem Arbeitgeber im Pachinko Parlor erhalten, noch die Genehmigung der Professoren den Vorlesungen fernzubleiben. Menschen ohne Digimonpartner konnten die enge Bindung nicht verstehen, begriffen nicht, dass es sich bei den fremden Wesen um so viel mehr als einfach nur Daten handelte. Der Verlust wurde wahrscheinlich nicht einmal auf dieselbe Stufe wie der Tod eines Haustieres gestellt und das obwohl Agumon etliche Male sein Leben riskiert hatte um ihn und die gesamte Menschheit zu beschützen.</p><p>Es war unfair. So unfassbar ungerecht, dass es ihm vor Frust und Wut erneut die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ihre Partner waren dafür verantwortlich, dass sie weiterhin in Frieden leben konnten. Agumon und die anderen hatten immer wieder für ihr aller Wohl gekämpft, und trotzdem interessierte es nun niemanden, dass ihre Freunde einfach verschwanden. „Du kannst bei mir trauern so viel und so lange du willst.“ Seine Stimme klang belegt, seine braunen Augen waren glasig, doch irgendwie schaffte er es seine Mundwinkel etwas höher zu zwingen. „Ich bin hier, Yamato.“ Auch wenn niemand sonst sie verstand, so hatten sie immer noch die anderen auserwählten Kinder. Die Menschen, die besser als jeder andere nachvollziehen konnten, wie intensiv und aufrichtig die Bindung zu seinem Partnerdigimon war. Auch wenn es den Schmerz nur notdürftig linderte, so hatte es dennoch etwas Tröstendes zu wissen, dass er nicht komplett alleine war. Dass da jemand war, der ihn auch ohne Worte verstand, der einfach nur da war. </p><p>Er musste gehen, endlich nachhause fahren, wenn er die letzte U-Bahn nicht verpassen wollte. Und dennoch verharrte er einfach bewegungslos, nicht in der Lage sich tatsächlich dazu aufzuraffen den Heimweg anzutreten. Er wollte nicht zurück in seine stille, kleine Wohnung. Er hatte Agumon seine eigenen vier Wände nur ein einziges Mal zeigen können, hatte die letzten Jahre so unfassbar viel Zeit ohne seinen treuen Begleiter verschwendet. Stress mit der Uni, dem Job, die Liste der Ausreden war lang. Wieso hatte er sich nicht mehr Zeit genommen? Weshalb hatte er Agumons Anwesenheit irgendwann als so selbstverständlich betrachtet? Sie konnten sich ja jederzeit sehen, es bestand also kein Grund den kleinen Dinosaurier zwischen Türe und Angel zu quetschen. Er war so dumm gewesen. So unfassbar dumm. Wie hatte er seine Prioritäten nur so unglaublich falsch setzen können? War es wirklich ein Wunder, dass ihre Bindung erloschen war? War er nicht vielleicht zu einem großen Teil auch selbst dafür verantwortlich? Eine Woge aus Selbsthass durchflutete ihn, spiegelte sich offensichtlich in seinem verkrampften Gesicht wieder. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Augen weiteten sich bei den Worten seines Freundes, die erneut aufsteigenden Tränen nicht zu übersehen. Wenn sie schon in der ungerechten Welt dort draußen nicht trauern durften, weil es niemanden interessierte, dann durften sie das aber wenigstens zusammen… Hier. Er schluckte schwer, versuchte beherrscht die bitteren Tränen wieder davon zu blinzeln, doch es gelang nicht. Stattdessen bildenden sie einfach neue feuchte Spuren in seinem Gesicht. <br/>Trotz allem hatte er versucht Gabumon so oft es ging zu sehen, hatte ihn aber genau so oft einfach bei Takeru einquartiert, weil sein vollgestopfter Unialltag es nicht anders zugelassen hatte. <br/>Sie hatten so viel Zeit verschwendet, die ihnen nun am Ende davongelaufen war. <br/>Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass- <br/>Nein… auch ohne es zu wissen, hätte er seine Prioritäten anders setzen müssen, Gabumon nicht als selbstverständlich in seinem Leben ansehen dürfen. Das durfte man nie… Niemals. Bei niemandem, nicht wahr? <br/>Und nun war da Taichi, genau vor ihm.<br/>//Ich bin hier, Yamato.// Und auch ihn hatte der blonde Student als so selbstverständlich angesehen, dass auch ihre Treffen in der letzten Zeit immer weniger geworden waren. <br/>Er würde ihn ja jederzeit sehen können… ob nun eine oder zwei Wochen dazwischen lagen… So war das nun mal. <br/>Nein!<br/>Die aktuellen Erfahrungen zeigten das genaue Gegenteil. Er trug das Wappen der Freundschaft. Gerade für ihn sollte es also nicht selbstverständlich sein! <br/>Yamatos Schultern bebten, als er erneut die Gewalt über seine Gefühle verlor. Er fühlte sich so schwach, aber er hatte einfach so viele Fehler gemacht.<br/>Was wenn auch Taichi oder Takeru aus seinem Leben verschwanden? Ihm wurde übel. Er musste die Zeit mit den Menschen die ihm wichtig waren nutzen, durfte sie nicht vergeuden. <br/>Er würde Gabumon nie wieder sehen...</p><p>„Taichi...“ <br/>Er zog leicht die Nase nach oben, als er sich schwer vom Sofa hoch raffte, die glasigen Augen nun direkt auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet. Ein Stich jagte durch sein Herz als er dessen von Selbsthass zerfressenen Ausdruck bemerkte. Es tat unglaublich weh ihn so zu sehen und irgendwie war sich der Ältere sicher, dass seinem Gegenüber gerade ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen wie ihm selbst. Ein Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und betroffen senkte er den Blick, drehte den Kopf beiseite. <br/>Er hatte keine Ahnung wann und ob sein Vater aus dem Büro des TV Senders zurückkam, doch eins wusste er genau, die Einsamkeit in dieser Wohnung konnte er nicht ertragen. <br/>„Kannst du nicht einfach….“ <br/>Seine Stimme klang dünn, völlig untypisch, doch gerade interessiere ihn weder sein Image, noch ob er erbärmlich wirkte. Er war am Ende und jeder konnte es sehen. <br/>„...bleib bitte...“ Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, die blauen Augen stur auf seine Füße gerichtet und wahrscheinlich wirkte er gerade wie der elfjährige Junge, der er damals bei ihrem ersten Abenteuer in der Digiwelt gewesen war. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war zu spät. Egal wie sehr er es auch bereuen mochte, es führte kein Weg zurück. Die Vergangenheit war in Stein gemeißelt, unmöglich zu ändern, ungeschehen zu machen. Und ihre Zukunft würde darauf aufbauen, auf all den Fehlern und Versäumnissen, die sie für immer daran erinnern würden, dass sie ihre Freunde als viel zu selbstverständlich erachtet hatten. Alleine beim Gedanken daran wie Agumons Augen bei jedem Besuch gestrahlt hatten, wie glücklich der kleine Dinosaurier über jede noch so kurze Zeit gewesen war, die er ihm geschenkt hatte, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Für Agumon hatte er die Welt bedeutet, und er hatte es einfach als selbstverständlich hingenommen. Ohne seinem Partner jemals in vollem Ausmaß begreiflich zu machen, wie unfassbar wichtig er ihm war. Hatte Agumon das gewusst? Hatte das Digimon es tatsächlich gespürt? Oder hatte der kleine Dinosaurier im Moment des Abschieds vielleicht sogar gedacht, dass er ihn sofort vergessen würde? </p><p>Yamatos belegte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen dunklen Gedanken und langsam hob er seinen Kopf, richtete seinen leeren Blick auf den Älteren, wobei es einen kurzen Moment dauerte bis er seinen Freund tatsächlich wahrnahm, seine Augen sich leicht weiteten. Erneut zog sein Brustkorb sich fest zusammen, wobei ihm die leise, schon fast flehende Bitte den Rest gab. Yamato wirkte so jung, so verletzlich, so verzweifelt. Taichi presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, während er krampfhaft versuchte sich zu fassen. Wie oft war Yamato schon stark für ihn gewesen? Wie oft hatte der Ältere ihn mittlerweile schon aufgefangen? Wie unfassbar viel Überwindung musste es seinen Freund überhaupt gekostet haben, ihn zu bitten zu bleiben? Er wusste wie stolz der Blonde üblicherweise war, wie selten Yamato um Hilfe bat, sich überhaupt gestattete Schwäche zu zeigen. Ihn so zu sehen tat weh, und noch mehr schmerzte, dass er absolut nicht in der Verfassung war auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise eine Stütze zu sein...</p><p>Hilflos blickte er den Älteren an, für einen Moment unfähig sich zu bewegen, ehe er dann langsam und zögernd den Raum durchquerte, sich dann unbeholfen wieder auf das Sofa sinken ließ. „Ich kann auch von hier zur Arbeit fahren...“ Mit einem schwachen Lächeln rutschte er etwas zur Seite, klopfte dann auf die Polsterung neben sich. „Setz dich wieder her. Du siehst nicht aus als würdest du dich noch sonderlich lange auf den Beinen halten können... Hast du seit gestern überhaupt irgendetwas gegessen?“ </p><p>~*~</p><p>Damals, als sie geglaubt hatten Taichi im Kampf gegen Ordinemon verloren zu haben, war da schon die Angst vor dem Verlust gewesen. Der Druck auf seiner Brust immens, doch Gabumon hatte ihn aufgefangen, ihm Mut gemacht. <br/>Jetzt stand Taichi vor ihm, ebenso verloren wie er selbst und es gab keine Worte des Mutes, die sie sich gegenseitig zusprechen konnten. Einzig, dass sie sich in derselben Situation befanden, ließ sie einander verstehen, bewahrte sie vielleicht auch davor weiter zu stürzen, sodass sie ihre Finger, am Abgrund hängend, wenigstens in ein Büschel Gras krallen konnten. <br/>Blieb nur die Frage, wie lange es ihr Gewicht tragen konnte. </p><p>Yamatos glasige Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich, als sein Freund den Raum erneut durchquerte und sich zurück auf das Polster sinken ließ. Er würde also wirklich bleiben? War das wirklich okay? Der Weg nach Asagaya war weit… Doch seine Lippen blieben verschlossen. Stattdessen setzte er sich wortlos neben ihn, seine Finger sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zusammen krampfend.<br/>„Nein...“ Mehr brachte er als Antwort gerade nicht zustande. Er hatte nicht gegessen, kaum getrunken oder überhaupt geschlafen. Sein Körper schien gerade nur noch zu funktionieren, fühlte sich unglaublich taub an.<br/>Aber was war mit Taichi? Er sah ebenfalls nicht so aus, als ob er viel zu sich genommen… und so, als ob er die Nacht wach gelegen hatte.<br/>„Hast du gegessen?“ Vielleicht sollte er ihnen beiden einen Gefallen tun und wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zubereiten… <br/>„Wenn du möchtest, mache ich uns irgendwas… Kleines.“ Um wirklich etwas zu Kochen fühlte er sich zu schwach, aber er wusste ebenfalls, dass sie beide etwas zu sich nehmen mussten um nicht völlig zusammenzubrechen. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf blinzelte perplex, in dem braungebrannten Gesicht deutlich sichtbar, dass er gerade erst realisierte, dass er selbst ebenfalls jegliche lebensnotwendige Körperfunktionen auf das Mindestmaß heruntergefahren hatte. Es kam normalerweise nie vor, dass er darauf vergaß zu essen, er über so lange Zeit hinweg weder Appetit noch Hunger verspürte. Er deutete ein schwaches Kopfschütteln an, zwang dann ein halbherziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. “Klingt gut...” Vielleicht würde ein kurzer Abstecher in die Küche Yamato zumindest notdürftig ablenken. “Kann ich mir ein Shirt von dir und kurz das Badezimmer borgen?” Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich klebrig an und auch ohne mit einer sensiblen Nase ausgestattet zu sein konnte er den Schweiß der heißen Sommertage an sich riechen. Die Polsterung der Couch gab etwas unter seinen Händen nach als er sich schwerfällig hoch hievte, ehe das teure Leder sich begleitet von einem leisen Knistern wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück brachte. Kurz haftete sein Blick auf der glatten Oberfläche des Möbelstückes, eine Erinnerung an Agumon durch seinen Kopf flutend, worin das Digimon begeistert auf dem Sofa auf und ab hüpfte, dabei immer wieder über die seltsamen Geräusche lachte, dass es verursachte. Hastig wandte er seinen Blick ab.</p><p>Als Taichi etwas später aus dem Badezimmer trat, fühlte er sich zumindest körperlich etwas besser. Er hatte eiskalt geduscht, sich gezwungen die niedrige Wassertemperatur die gesamte Zeit über zu ertragen, bis er gespürt hatte, dass sein Puls sich langsam beruhigte, er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte nicht atmen zu können. Feine Gänsehaut überzog auch jetzt noch seinen nackten Oberkörper und hastig streifte er das geborgte Shirt über seinen Kopf. Augenblicklich haftete sich das Kleidungsstück an seine noch feuchte Haut, wobei er wieder einmal feststellte, wie viel schlanker sein bester Freund gebaut war. Während das Shirt an Yamato mit Sicherheit ganz locker saß konnte er spüren wie der grobmaschige Stoff um seine Brust spannte. <br/>Er vermied jeglichen Blick in den Spiegel, wusste ohnehin, dass eine Dusche die tiefen Augenringe und den leeren Blick nicht zum Verschwinden bringen konnte. Glänzende Wassertropfen perlten von seinen Haaren, färbten den Stoff des Shirts dunkler. </p><p>Schweigend trat er hinaus in den Wohnbereich, steuerte dann auf direktem Weg die Küchenzeile an. Yamato stand ihm den Rücken zugewandt bewegungslos an der Arbeitsfläche und als er näher trat, zog sich sein Brustkorb schmerzhaft zusammen. Obwohl er mit Sicherheit mindestens eine Viertelstunde in der Dusche gebraucht hatte, lagen die Toastscheiben noch weitgehend unberührt auf den Tellern, Butter, Wurst und Käse zwar bereits vorbereitet aber bisher noch komplett ignoriert neben den Tellern liegend. Die blauen Augen waren abwesend auf die Weißbrotscheiben gerichtet, doch Yamato schien mit den Gedanken sonst wo. </p><p>Er konnte sehen wie der Ältere zusammenzuckte als er hinter ihn trat, wie die schlanken Finger leicht zitterten als er ihnen das Buttermesser entwendete. “Lass mich das machen, okay?” </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato deutete nur ein schwaches Nicken an, als er sich auch schon wieder von der Couch erhob um ein Shirt aus seinem Zimmer zu holen. Er war dem Jüngeren wirklich dankbar, dass er seine Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, aber irgendwie schien es auch so, dass er erleichtert war, nicht nach Hause fahren zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm ähnlich und seine vier verlassenen Wände erdrückten ihn… kein Wunder. <br/>Während sich sein Freund auf den Weg unter die Dusche machte, steuerte der Blonde die Küchenzeile an, beförderte erst einmal Toastscheiben, Wurst, Käse und Butter zutage. Eine schnelle Variante, die den Bauch wenigstens eine Weile füllte. <br/>Gabumon hatte Sandwichs geliebt. <br/>Am besten mit Erdnussbutter. Yamato konnte nicht zählen wie oft er seinem blaubepelzten Freund diesen Snack gemacht hatte, wie oft sie dann zusammen sinnlos vor dem Fernseher geendet waren, oder er ihm in seinem Zimmer seine neuesten Arrangements für 'Knife of Day' vorgespielt hatte. <br/>Er hatte damals ein Lied für Gabumon und Taichi komponiert… Einen Song um zu zeigen, wie wichtig ihm sein Partner und sein bester Freund waren, wie sehr er die beiden brauchte. Ob Taichi allerdings verstanden hatte, dass sich der Song ebenso auf ihn bezog, hatte er bis heute nicht herausgefunden… Yamato hatte es ihm nie direkt gesagt, seinem Partner Digimon aber schon. <br/>Yamatos Brust zog sich eng zusammen. Gabumon war wirklich glücklich gewesen, seine geröteten Wangen, weil er sich immerzu geschämt hatte, hatten Yamato damals ein ehrliches Lachen entlockt. </p><p>„Don't say good bye…“<br/>Eine unersetzbare Person.<br/>Yamatos Augen brannten und plötzlich fühlte sich sein Kopf wieder wie leergefegt an. <br/>Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, während ihn mit einem Mal eine Welle von angehender Panik erfasste. <br/>Wie sollte er das alles schaffen? Ohne Gabumon? Warum hatte man sie ihnen weggenommen?! <br/>Seine Finger krampften sich fester um das Buttermesser und er bemerkte überhaupt nicht wie die Zeit verging, er einfach gefangen in seinem Kopf auf die Brotscheiben starrte, die Hände zitternd. <br/>Ein erschrockener Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als sich warme Finger kurz auf seine legten, brauen Augen direkt in seine gerichtet, als Taichi ihm das Messer aus der Hand nahm. <br/>Wann war er wieder zurückgekommen? <br/>Wortlos starrte er den Jüngeren einfach nur an, während dieser sich daran machte die mittlerweile weiche Butter auf den Scheiben zu verteilen. Er war ein Versager…<br/>Taichi ging es ebenso schlecht wie ihm, aber er versuchte immerhin noch stark zu sein… <br/>Langsam pendelte sein Blick zurück auf die Arbeitsplatte, die Augen ausdruckslos, der Körper kraftlos. Er konnte sich gerade nicht zusammenreißen. <br/>//Don't say good bye…//</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es tat weh. Unfassbar weh seinen besten Freund so zu sehen. Obwohl Yamato normalerweise niemanden in seine heilige Küche ließ, unter anderen Umständen niemals zugelassen hätte, dass gerade er, der die Kochkünste seiner Mutter geerbt hatte und selbst Misosuppe aus der Tüte in ungenießbare Pampe verwandeln konnte, ihr Abendessen zubereitete, protestierte der Ältere nicht, trat nur benommenen etwas zur Seite. Er konnte die blauen Augen auf sich spüren, doch die erwartete Kritik als er damit anfing die Butter viel zu dick auf den Toastscheiben zu verteilen blieb aus. Er hatte von Anfang an gesehen, dass es Yamato schlecht ging, dass der Blonde wirklich am Ende war, doch das volle Ausmaß wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst.</p><p>Auch wenn er die charakterliche Veränderung des Älteren gerne seinen eigenen Verdiensten zuschreiben würde, so war dem braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf dennoch bewusst, dass ihre enge Freundschaft zwar bewirkt hatte, dass der einsame Wolf sich etwas geöffnet hatte, doch der Großteil des Wandelns war dennoch der engen Bindung zu Gabumon zu verdanken gewesen. So wie Agumon auch ihn verändert hatte. Sie waren durch ihre Partner über sich hinausgewachsen, hatten es immer wieder von neuem geschafft sich weiterzuentwickeln, sodass die Digimon im Kampf gegen Eosmon sogar in der Lage gewesen waren eine neue Entwicklungsstufe zu erreichen. Und dann am Höhepunkt ihrer Verbindung riss man sie brutal auseinander, trennte sie für immer. Was war das für ein grausames Szenario?</p><p>Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um den Griff des Messers, wobei er die Klinge etwas zu fest auf die weiche Weißbrotscheibe drückte, das Besteck dabei durch die flaumige Schicht drang und begleitet von einem widerlichen Geräusch über den Teller scharrte. „Tut mir leid, du siehst, meine Kochkünste sind noch immer unterirdisch.“ Keine Ahnung wie er es schaffte den halbherzigen Witz über seine Lippen zu bringen, dabei sogar noch irgendwie seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu zwingen. Sie konnten nicht beide zusammenbrechen, oder? Und Yamato hatte ihn eindeutig schon oft genug aufgefangen… Hastig beförderte er Wurst und Käse auf den Toast, kaschierte damit die wenig ansehnliche Fabrikation. „Setz dich schon mal, okay? Ich krieg das schon hin.“ Sanft schob er den noch immer wortlos neben ihm stehenden Blonden Richtung Couch, während er selbst noch einmal kehrt machte um die Sandwiches zu holen. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Blaue Augen starrten stumm auf den Teller mit den beiden Toastscheiben, die Taichi begleitet von einem traurigen Lächeln vor ihm abgestellt hatte. Er wusste, dass er essen musste, doch sein Magen war wie zugeschnürt. Gabumon würde nie wieder etwas essen können… <br/>Erneut wurde der Kloß in seinem Hals dicker, seine Augen verräterisch glänzend. <br/>Er musste sich endlich zusammenreißen, verdammt!! <br/>Es brachte nichts! Und Taichi gab gerade sein Bestes! Er war für ihn da und er musste verflucht nochmal für den Braunhaarigen da sein! <br/>Mit einer schon wütend anmutenden Bewegung nahm er das erste Sandwich auf, schob es sich zwischen die Lippen. Es schmeckte nach nichts. Doch das lag nicht an den Künsten seines Freundes… Er fühlte sich einfach taub. Trotzdem bedankte sich sein Magen über die Nahrung, das Zittern seiner Glieder nahm ab und sein sich drehender Kreislauf begann sich zu beruhigen. <br/>Wahrscheinlich war er komplett unterzuckert. </p><p>Langsam richtete er den Blick nun auf seinen Sitznachbarn und sofort krampfte sich seine Brust erneut zusammen. Da waren frische Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln, das Gesicht beim Kauen so verkrampft, dass es unmöglich war zu übersehen, wie schlecht es Taichi ging. <br/>Schuldbewusst schweifte Yamatos Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Hände, das zweite Sandwich bisher unangetastet. Was sollten sie nur tun? Was sollte 'er' tun? <br/>Und obwohl es seinem Charakter widerstrebte, es gar nicht so recht zu ihm passten mochte, hob er nun eine Hand, um diese sanft auf Taichis Rücken abzulegen. <br/>Sie waren nicht allein… und das war in diesem Moment das Wichtigste.<br/>Sie konnten an dem Drama und dem Horror nichts ändern, nichts rückgängig machen, doch sie konnten sich gegenseitig auffangen, nicht wahr? <br/>Vorsichtig ließ er seine Finger ein Stück weiter über den breiten Rücken gleiten, bis er sie lose um die Schulter des Jüngeren legen konnte. Er zog ihn nicht an sich, hielt ihn schlicht in einer lockeren Umarmung. Da war Wärme und der Duft von Duschgel und Shampoo ging von dem angespannten Körper aus. <br/>Was sollten sie tun? <br/>Das Brummen der Klimaanlage war das einzige Geräusch in diesen vier Wänden und die beiden jungen Männer fuhren überrascht zusammen als sie das Läuten des Telefons aus der Starre riss.</p><p>Wahrscheinlich sein Vater, aber er fühlte sich nicht imstande aufzustehen, den Arm von Taichis Schulter zu lösen, sodass nach einigem Klingeln der Anrufbeantworter seinen Dienst antrat. Die weibliche, voreingespeicherte Stimme bat um eine Nachricht nach dem Ton und kaum später hallte tatsächlich die Stimmer seines Vaters durch den Raum.<br/>„Yamato, ich komme heute nicht nach Hause! Tut mir leid falls du etwas gerichtet hast. Ich übernachte im Büro.“ Damit war die kurze Ansage auch schon vorbei und der Blonde schluckte schwer, ehe er langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen entließ. <br/>Eigentlich war er froh darüber. So musste er schon keine Erklärung zu seinem miserablen Zustand abliefern. Noch konnte er einfach nicht darüber reden… noch wollte er einfach nur mit Taichi alleine sein und diesen Horror verarbeiten. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato keinerlei Hunger verspürte, dennoch griff der Ältere tatsächlich ohne weitere Aufforderung von selbst nach einem der Sandwiches. Vielleicht zwang er sich nur ihm zuliebe zum Essen, doch der Grund war im Endeffekt auch irrelevant solange sein bester Freund seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zumindest irgendwie wahrnahm. Schweigend senkte er seinen Blick dann auf den Teller vor sich, wobei es dem sonst ständig hungrigen Wuschelkopf deutliche Überwindung kostete nach dem Toast zu greifen. </p><p>Agumons Magen war ein schwarzes Loch gewesen. Der kleine Dinosaurier hatte ständig und immer Hunger verspürt, permanent vom Essen geredet. Selbst die grauenhaften Gerichte seiner Mutter waren in Windeseile vertilgt worden, wobei Agumon natürlich immer Nachschlag verlangt hatte. Er hatte einen Teil seiner Familie verloren. Einen Teil von sich selbst. Verbissen die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter blinzelnd nahm Taichi einen Bissen von dem Sandwich, wobei das erwartete Hungergefühl selbst jetzt noch vollständig ausblieb. Monoton kaute er auf der weichen Masse herum, schluckte dann alles hinunter ohne dabei sonderlich viel zu schmecken.</p><p>Die sanfte Berührung ließ ihn leicht zusammenzucken und ruckartig hob er seine dunklen Augen an. Er konnte spüren wie die schlanken Finger langsam und unbeholfen etwas höher glitten, bis der Arm des Älteren lose auf seinen Schultern ruhte, wobei die plötzliche Nähe den Kloß in seinem Hals noch weiter anwachsen ließ. Er war hier geblieben um seinem besten Freund eine Stütze zu sein, doch stattdessen war es erneut der Blonde, der sich bemühte ihn aufzufangen. Wieso war er nur so schwach? Mit Agumons Verschwinden schien auch die Verbindung zu seinem Wappen erloschen zu sein, zumindest fühlte er sich gänzlich außer Stande auch nur ansatzweise Mut zu fassen. Mit verkrampfter Mine ließ er seine Hand mit dem angebissenen Sandwich sinken, lehnte sich dann kaum merklich in die lose Umarmung. </p><p>Es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen nicht nachhause zu fahren. Das wurde ihm schon einen Sekundenbruchteil später noch einmal bestätigt, als das durchdringende Klingeln des Telefons sie beide überrascht zusammenzucken ließ. Er spürte tiefe Dankbarkeit dafür, dass Yamato keinerlei Anstalt machte aufzustehen, die Trost spendende Nähe damit zu brechen, sodass sich gleich darauf begleitet von einem leisen Piepen der Anrufbeantworter anstellte. Gleich darauf hallte Ishida-sans Stimme durch den Raum, die Nachricht des Workerholics so alltäglich, dass sein bester Freund gar nicht wirklich darauf reagierte. Auch wenn sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten, so war dennoch immer deutlich erkennbar gewesen, dass Gabumon für Yamato zu einer Art Familienersatz geworden war. Sein bester Freund konnte sich das Konstrukt einer heilen Familie wahrscheinlich kaum mehr erinnern, umso intensiver war damit aber die Bindung zu seinem Partner gewesen. </p><p>Während Yamatos Mimik selten die wahren Emotionen des Älteren widerspiegelte, hatte der Blonde sich bei Gabumon immer von einer vollständig anderen Seite gezeigt. Fürsorglich, liebevoll und aufopfernd. Mehr als nur einmal hatte er seinen besten Freund schmunzelnd dabei beobachtet, wie dieser sich schon fast übertrieben um seinen Partner gekümmert hatte, wobei die bloße Erinnerung an diese Momente ihm erneut die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte. Kraftlos lehnte Taichi sich noch etwas mehr gegen den schlanken Körper, schloss dann für einen kurzen Moment matt die Augen. „Versprich mir, dass du niemals aus meinem Leben verschwinden wirst, Yama… Auch… wenn wir nichts gemeinsam haben. Auch wenn… wir keine auserwählten Kinder mehr sind…“ Seine Stimme klang leise und brüchig, sein Tonfall fast flehend. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Blaue Augen weiteten sich, ehe er den ungläubigen Blick auf seinen Freund richtete, der sich mittlerweile dicht an ihn lehnte, sein Kopf fast auf seiner Schulter ruhend. Warum sollte er…? <br/>Yamatos Gedanken stoppten abrupt.<br/>Es war richtig. Sie hatten nichts gemeinsam, niemals gehabt. Nichts außer ihrer Bestimmung und ihrer Partner. Taichi war extrovertiert, ein Wirbelwind, sportfanatisch, wogegen er selbst immer eher zurückgezogen und ruhig wirkte. Musik war bis heute ein wichtiger Teil seines Lebens, wenn auch nicht mehr aktiv, etwas wofür sich Taichi niemals interessiert hatte. <br/>Dennoch waren sie über die Jahre immer mehr zusammengewachsen. Nicht nur er und Taichi, ihre ganze Gruppe bestand aus verschiedenen Charakteren, das hatte sie so stark gemacht. <br/>Doch sie beide… <br/>Yamato krampfte seine Finger fester in die Schulter des Jüngern, zog ihn nun von selbst näher. <br/>Sie beide hatten das Unmögliche möglich gemacht… zusammen mit Gabumon und Agumon Omegamon geschaffen, waren zusammen zuletzt auf eine neue Stufe digitiert.<br/>Sie beide, die sie doch nichts gemeinsam hatten. <br/>„Das ist Blödsinn und das weißt du selbst.“ Yamatos Stimme klang belegt, sein Blick nun wieder geradeaus auf den ausgeschalteten Fernseher gerichtet, in dem er Taichis Spieglung genau sehen konnte.</p><p>Der Dunkelhaarige saß in sich zusammengesunken neben ihm, deutlich sichtbar und auch in seiner Tonlage hörbar, dass er wirklich Angst davor hatte, ihn zu verlieren. <br/>„Du hast zu mir gesagt: 'Ich lasse dich nicht los auch wenn ich sterbe.' Damals als Devimon uns getrennt hatte bei unserem ersten Besuch in der Digiwelt. Vielleicht hast du es nur aus Affekt gesagt, aber ich habe das niemals vergessen.“ <br/>Kurz presste er seine blassen Lippen aufeinander, bis sie nur noch eine blutleere Linie darstellen. <br/>Gabumon war ein Teil seiner Familie gewesen und er hatte ihn verloren. <br/>Aber Taichi war noch da und natürlich waren ihre Partner dafür verantwortlich gewesen, dass sie als Freunde zusammengefunden hatten, aber an sich gearbeitet hatten sie selbst. Hatten alle Hürden ihrer Gegensätzlichkeit gemeistert und nun waren sie hier. <br/>Gemeinsam am Ende der Reise… <br/>„Ich lasse dich erst los, wenn ich sterbe, Taichi.“ Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es schaffte seine Stimme so fest klingen zu lassen, doch es gelang. Und er meinte es so wie er es sagte. <br/>Sein Vater, Takeru und Taichi, sie waren nun was von seiner Familie übrig geblieben war und er würde niemals, niemals zulassen, das so etwas wie unterschiedliche Interessen sie auseinander brachte. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Ihr gemeinsames Schicksal hatte ihre bunte Gruppe nun schon über Jahre hinweg zusammengeschweißt, egal wie unterschiedlich ihre Interessen sein mochten, wie verschieden sie alle waren. Ihr stressiger Alltag und die unterschiedlichen Wohnorte hatten die Treffen in den letzten Jahren allerdings bereits deutlich reduziert, was würde nun also passieren wenn ihre letzte Verbindung verschwand? Natürlich, niemand konnte ihnen ihre Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit, an ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer nehmen, doch reichte das tatsächlich aus um ihre enge Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten? Um zu kompensieren, dass sie sich eigentlich alle in völlig andere Richtungen bewegten? </p><p>Er teilte weder Yamatos Begeisterung für Musik, noch interessierte der Ältere sich für Sport. Seit sie ins Unileben gestartet hatten, war auch ihr Freundeskreis ein anderer. Wenn sie sich getroffen hatten, war der Fokus ihrer Gespräche immer irgendwann zu Agumon und den anderen gedriftet. Wie sollten sie das fortführen, wenn alleine der Gedanke an ihre treuen Partner ihnen die Luft zum Atmen raubte? An unbekümmerte Anekdoten bei Bier und gebratenem Fleisch, sowie sorgloses Lachen war momentan einfach nicht zu denken. </p><p>Taichi konnte spüren wie der Griff um seine Schultern sich festigte, wehrte sich nicht als Yamato ihn noch stärker zu sich zog. Egal wie krampfhaft er versuchte für seinen besten Freund stark zu sein, er schaffte es einfach nicht. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, Yamatos Antwort so emotional, dass ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Die Erinnerungen an die ersten Abenteuer in der Digiwelt fluteten durch seinen Kopf und mühsam beherrscht atmete er ein. Obwohl er den Älteren damals noch so wenig gekannt hatte, hatte er seine Worte völlig ernst gemeint. Er hatte es gefühlt, ab dem ersten Aufeinandertreffen, dass er Yamato in seinem Leben brauchte. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Er hatte es gewusst. Ebenso wie bei Agumon. „Ich will nicht, dass es vorbei ist.“ Damals vor etlichen Jahren als plötzlich Daisuke und die anderen ihre Rolle übernommen hatten, hatte er sich ähnlich nutzlos gefühlt. Nur jetzt war es weitaus schlimmer. Es ging schon lange nicht mehr um das alleine Privileg die beiden Welten zu schützen. Er brauchte Agumon als seinen treuen Partner und Freund an seiner Seite. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Der Abend hatte sich noch eine Weile dahingezogen und auch wenn sie sich gegenseitig Trost spendeten, war der Gedanke an ein unbeschwertes beisammensein in nie dagewesener Ferne. <br/>Yamatos Augen starrten an seine weiße, durch die Dunkelheit gräulich wirkende Zimmerdecke, einzig das Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung einen matten Schein durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge werfend. Es war warm und Taichis Körperwärme machte diesen Umstand nicht besser, aber… <br/>Er wandte den blonden Schopf zur Seite, blickte auf den Hinterkopf des Dunkelhaarigen. Ob er schlief oder ebenso wach lag wie er selbst vermochte er nicht zu sagen, auf jeden Fall herrschte absolute Stille in dem kleinen Zimmer.<br/>Taichi hatte angeboten auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, doch sie beide hatten gewusste, dass es sich nur um eine höfliche Floskel gehandelt hatte. Niemand von ihnen wollte heute allein sein… auch nicht wenn sie nur eine einzige Tür trennte. Ebenso der Gästefuton, auf dem der Jüngere zu ihrer Schulzeit des öfteren übernachtet hatte, war unangeboten im Schrank verblieben. Stattdessen quetschen sich die beiden jungen Männer bei der unerträglichen Hitze des japanischen Sommers lieber zusammen in das Einmannbett des blonden Ex Musikers. <br/>Wahrscheinlich mochte es für außenstehende ein skurriles Bild abgeben, doch nicht für sie. Niemand sonst konnte wohl zur Zeit verstehen, wie sie sich fühlten. Außer vielleicht…<br/>Yamato drehte sich zur Seite, das Gesicht nun in Richtung von Taichis Rücken gedreht. <br/>Hatte Sora Piyomon wirklich bereits verloren? Noch vor ihnen? Warum sonst sollte die Jüngere sonst nicht in Menoas Nerverland gewesen sein? Aber weshalb hatte sie sich nicht bei jemandem von ihnen gemeldet als der Countdown gestartet hatte? Es konnte ihr unmöglich klar gewesen sein, was der leuchtende Ring bedeutet, also warum? </p><p>Yamato fühlte sich ausgelaugt, dennoch war sein Kopf nicht bereit ihn endlich schlafen zu lassen. Da waren tausend Fragen, Schmerz und Trauer. Alles zusammen eine schreckliche Mischung die ihm immer wieder den Magen umdrehte. Allein der Gedanke an die purpurnen Augen seines Partners, sein Lachen, seine immer passenden Worte, schnürten Yamato die Kehle zu. Doch wie sollte er sich nur einen Tag später auch schon auf etwas anderes konzentrieren können? <br/>Nein, er wollte auch nicht dass es vorbei war…. <br/>Ohne es verhindern zu können lösten sich frische Tränen aus seinen Augen und ohne darüber nachzudenken lehne der die Stirn gegen Taichis Rücken. Der Jüngere strahlte Hitze ab, doch es war egal, er brauchte etwas… jemanden an dem er sich festhalten konnten. Ein kaum hörbares Schluchzen entkam ihm, ehe er nun auch seine Finger vorsichtig in das Shirt seines Freundes grub. Irgendwie hoffe er fast, dass der Sportler wach war, dass er ihn jetzt nicht weckte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Yamato hatte sich niemals so schwach gefühlt, so machtlos und auch wenn Taichi dieses Gefühl nicht von ihm nehmen konnte, so reichte es doch gerade völlig, dass er hier war. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Auch wenn es mittlerweile schon mitten in der Nacht sein musste und sein Wecker schon in wenigen Stunden klingeln würde, lag er nun schon seit geraumer Zeit einfach nur da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er konnte Yamato direkt neben sich spüren, die Anwesenheit des Älteren zwar tröstend, allerdings auch der Grund weshalb er verbissen komplett bewegungslos verharrte, er kaum wagte sich zu bewegen. Das schmale Bett seines besten Freundes war eindeutig nicht für zwei Personen konzipiert, sodass er sich unmöglich von einer Seite auf die anderen wälzen konnte ohne Yamato dabei aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Aber schlief er überhaupt? Im Zimmer war es völlig ruhig, irgendwie schon zu still. Da waren keine ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, keinerlei Geräusche, die ihm zeigten, dass der erschöpfte Körper seines komplett übermüdeten Freundes endlich resigniert hatte und ihm zumindest einige Stunden Flucht vor all dem Schmerz ermöglichte. </p><p>Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Yamato mehr in der Lage war die quälenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf zum Verstummen zu bringen als er selbst. Egal wie müde er sein mochte, wie fertig er war, die verzweifelte Wut über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit hinderte inh daran auch nur irgendwie an Schlaf zu denken. Wieso war er nur so schwach? Weshalb war er nie in der Lage seine Freunde zu beschützen? Er hatte weder Agumon und Gabumon retten, noch Yamato vor diesem fürchterlichen Verlust bewahren können. Nach Nishijima-senseis Tod und dem schrecklichen Ende von Mochizukis Partner hatte er sich geschworen stark genug zu werden um zu beschützen was ihm lieb und teuer war, doch er hatte erneut versagt. Er hatte Agumon versichert, dass ihre Verbindung nichts und niemand jemals durchtrennen können, sie für immer zusammenbleiben würden und hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen.</p><p>Taichi konnte spüren wie die Matratze sich leicht bewegte, der Ältere offenbar seine Position änderte, ehe sich dann plötzlich schlanke Finger in sein T-Shirt gruben, ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen die Stille brach. Schlagartig spannte sich seine verkrampfte Mimik noch weiter an, der Druck auf seiner Brust so schwer, dass er das Gefühl hatte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Es war seine Aufgabe als Anführer ihrer Gruppe gewesen alle zu beschützen, seine Freunde vor Schmerz und Leid zu bewahren. Und nun lag sein bester Freund neben ihm und weinte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick verharrte er einfach nur bewegungslos, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, der Kloß in seinem Hals so groß, dass er kaum in der Lage war zu schlucken. Als er sich schließlich langsam herumdrehte, spürte er wie Yamato sofort hastig seine Finger aus seinem Shirt löste und auch ohne das Gesicht seines Freundes in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers klar erkennen zu können, war es dennoch unschwer den schuldbewussten Ausdruck in den blauen Augen auszumachen. Noch ehe der Ältere etwas sagen konnte, schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf, erstickte damit jegliche Entschuldigung im Keim. Das Leintuch knisterte leise als er langsam seine Hand hob um sie an die erhitzte Wange zu legen und sanft glitt er mit seinem Daumen über die feuchte Haut, im Versuch die feuchten Tränen damit wegzuwischen. </p><p>Er spürte selbst wie seine Augen ebenfalls erneut verräterisch brannten, kämpfte noch verbissen gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen an, doch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Glänzend bahnten sich die feinen Rinnsale ihren Weg über seine Wangen, der Schmerz so intensiv, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er die nächsten Tage überstehen sollte. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst um zumindest jeglichen schmerzgepeinigten Laut zu unterdrücken, legte er seine Hand schließlich in den Nacken des Älteren, zog Yamato dann näher an sich, sodass er seine Stirn gegen die seines Freundes lehnen konnte. "Ich bin da, Yama..." Seine Stimme klang belegt, brüchig... und nur mit Mühe schaffte er es die leisen Worte überhaupt auszusprechen. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Als Bewegung in den schlanken Körper vor ihm kam, zuckte Yamato erst leicht zusammen, ehe er seine Finger hastig aus dem dünnen Stoff löste. Hatte er ihn geweckt, oder war er sowieso bereits wach gewesen? Egal wie es war, der Blonde fühlte schlechtes Gewissen in sich hochsteigen, den Drang sich zu entschuldigen, weil er sich wie eine Klette benahm. <br/>Doch trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er die Augen seines Freundes gut genug erkennen, ebenso wie das Schütteln seines Kopfes, dass die Worte ungesagt verstummen ließ. Es war nicht nötig sich zu entschuldigen. Taichi wirkte nicht so als ob er sich irgendwie ausgeruht hatte, nicht so als ob er wenigstens ein bisschen gedöst hatte. Er war hellwach, obwohl er wahrscheinlich ebenso müde war wie er selbst. <br/>Die sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange ließ Yamato kurz zurückschrecken, ehe er es einfach geschehen ließ, die warmen Finger liebevoll seine Haut streichelnd. <br/>Und dann war die eben noch zarte Bewegung verschwunden und die nun deutlich energische Hand zog ihn am Nacken näher. Es war ohnehin kaum mehr Platz zwischen ihnen, sein Bett einfach zu winzig, doch trotzdem riss er überrascht die Augen auf, als er Taichis Stirn an seiner spürte, seinen zittrigen Atmen auf seinen Lippen. <br/>So viel Nähe… <br/>Im Normalfall würde er den Jüngeren von sich stoßen, ihn fragen ob er sie nicht mehr alle hatte, doch nicht heute… Nicht wenn Taichis Stimme derartig brüchig klang, nicht wenn sie beide völlig verloren waren. </p><p>Heute schlang Yamato seinen Arm um Taichis Körper, machte auch die letzten Zentimeter, trotz der unangenehmen Hitze, zwischen ihnen zunichte. Er konnte spüren wie starke Arme ihn dichter an sich zogen, wie auch der Dunkelhaarige sich an ihn klammerte wie ein Ertrinkender. Und es war okay… Es war okay diese Nähe zuzulassen, okay sie sogar einzufordern. <br/>Seine Finger gruben sich erneut tief in den sommerlichen Stoff, ihre Gesichter sich so nah, das nur wenige Millimeter sie trennten. Aber das war nicht schlimm. Es war okay. Heute war es okay sich nah zu sein. Es war okay schwach zu sein. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war nicht normal zu zweit in Yamatos engem Bett zu schlafen und noch viel seltsamer dem Älteren dabei so nahe zu sein. Doch in diesem Moment war das alles gleichgültig. Vielleicht waren sie beide erwachsene Männer, grob aus ihrer Kindheit gerissen, damit konfrontiert wie hart und unbarmherzig die Realität sein konnte, doch gerade deshalb brauchte er seinen besten Freund gerade so sehr. Und was war schon noch normal? Ihre heile Welt war sowieso komplett aus den Fugen geraten, ein einziger Scherbenhaufen, den sie, egal wie verzweifelt sie es versuchen würden, nicht wieder zusammensetzen konnten. Agumon und Gabumon waren weg. Ihre treuen Partner waren ihnen einfach genommen worden, wie um ihnen den ohnehin so schwierigen Prozess des Erwachsenwerdens noch schmerzhafter zu gestalten. War das exakt was auf sie zukam? Oder hatte der Prozess nicht bereits viel früher gestartet? Sie hatten sich zu Gunsten weitaus realistischer Zukunftspläne von plötzlich utopisch erscheinenden Träumen verabschiedet. Als Kind war der Plan später als Profifußballer sein Geld zu verdienen ein ernsthafter Berufswunsch gewesen. Jetzt blickte er mit einem schon fast väterlichen Lächeln auf die Naivität seines vergangenen Ichs zurück.</p><p>Sein Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er spüren konnte wie Yamatos Finger sich erneut in den Stoff des geborgten T-Shirts gruben, es irgendwie schafften das so eng an seinem Oberkörper haftende Kleidungsstück als Rettungsanker zu verwenden. Ja, gerade stand ihre Welt Kopf. Alleine, dass Yamato die Umarmung zuließ, ihn nicht postwendend aus dem Bett beförderte zeigte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass sie beide gerade einfach nur der grausamen Realität entfliehen wollten. Er konnte sehen wie sich frische Tränen ihren Weg über Yamatos Wangen bahnten, spürte erneut diese grausame Hilflosigkeit. Der heiße Atem des Älteren streifte sein Gesicht, seine Lippen, stockte immer wieder, wenn sein Freund kurz den Atem anhielt, wie um sich damit selbst zu beruhigen, nicht vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Es war heiß, die Luft drückend und schwer, dennoch machten sie keinerlei Anstalt die Nähe zu brechen. Noch immer ruhte seine Hand im Nacken des Blonden, nun sanft und ohne Druck, seine Fingerspitzen abwesend über die weiche Haut streichend. Für einen Moment waren nur die leisen Geräusche zu hören, die die beruhigende Berührung begleiteten, das leise Knistern der Decke, die bei der sanften Bewegung leicht verrutschte, die weichen Haarsträhnen, die sich unter seine Finger verirrten, sowie ihre beider Atemzüge, die plötzlich seltsam flach klangen, als ob sie beide versuchten bloß keinen Ton von sich zu geben um nicht womöglich damit die Trost spendende Nähe zu ruinieren.</p><p>Yamato war hier. Und auch wenn sein Herz schmerzte, der Verlust seines Partners weh tat, wie nichts was er jemals zuvor empfunden hatte, war er dankbar für diesen Halt. Auch wenn er nichts tun konnte um Agumon und Gabumon zurückzuholen, so konnte er zumindest für Yamato da sein. Versuchen die Tränen der Verzweiflung zu löschen. Langsam lehnte er sich nach vor, überbrückte nun auch die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und berührte sanft die von Tränen nassen Lippen mit seinen, besiegelte mit dieser intimen Geste das endgültige Ende ihrer unbeschwerten Kindheit. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Seinen Tränen kamen und versiegten, unkontrolliert. Er hatte die Gewalt über seine Gefühle seit gestern völlig verloren, doch er versuchte gar nicht mehr dagegen anzugehen. Sein Herz war gebrochen und das einzige was Yamato gerade noch Trost spendete, war die Nähe zu seinem besten Freund, der wohl als Einziger verstehen konnte, wie er sich fühlte. <br/>So viel ungewohnte Nähe… <br/>Manchmal hatte sich Gabumon ebenso an ihn heran gekuschelt, hatte die Arme um ihn geschlungen und dann friedlich geschlafen. Aber das war nun vorbei… <br/>Taichis Finger lagen noch immer in seinem Nacken, spielten dort beruhigend mit seinen kurzen Haaren. Es löste eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen aus, schickte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken. Es war schön… Trotz allem was passiert war schaffte es der Jüngere, dass da gerade nicht nur komplett negative Gefühlte in ihm aufschäumten… Es war seltsam… fremd. </p><p>Und dann riss Yamato die Augen auf, keuchte, als sich salzig schmeckende, aber weiche Lippen gegen seine pressten. Perplex zuckte er zurück, brach den Kontakt ihrer Lippen nach Sekunden, nur um seinen Gegenüber wortlos an zu starrten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was war eben passiert? <br/>Er konnte Taichis Überforderung erkennen, Unsicherheit und langsam ließ er seinen bis eben angehaltenen Atem aus. Wieder waren nur ihre Atemzüge zu hören, doch im Vergleich zu eben viel hektischer. Natürlich. Doch… <br/>Yamato blinzelte verwirrt. <br/>Der Schmerz war weg… zumindest kurzfristig überdeckt von der Überraschung, der Frage nach dem Warum. Noch ehe Taichi etwas sagen konnte, sich womöglich panisch entschuldigte, legte der Blonde seine Finger über die bebenden Lippen. <br/>Seit rationales Denken war bereits seit gestern ausgeschaltet und wahrscheinlich war seine jetzige Reaktion kaum nachvollziehbar. Kaum zu begreifen für jemanden, der nicht diesem Schmerz und dieser Trauer ausgesetzt war. Er wollte einfach, dass es aufhörte, wollte wenigstens ein wenig Ruhe vor der nagenden Panik und Unruhe in seinem Innern. </p><p>Langsam lehnte er sich wieder nach vorn, löste damit auch die Hand von Taichis Gesicht, sein Atmen heiß, die Augen fragend. Zumindest solange bis Yamato seine blauen Ovale halb hinter seinen dichten Wimpern verbarg, nur Millimeter vor den leicht geöffneten Lippen stoppte. Er konnte selbst nicht sagen was gerade in ihm vorging, nur, dass er eben für einen Moment alles vergessen konnte… es waren nur Sekunden gewesen… aber es hatte geholfen, nicht wahr? <br/>Ihr heißer Atem streifte einander, flach und beschleunigt, ehe Yamato dann endgültig die Augen schloss, seine Lippen mit einem unterdrücken Keuchen auf die seines Freundes legte. <br/>Sanfte, kurze Küsse, immer wieder von ihrem schweren Atmen unterbrochen, während sich sein Herzschlag verdoppelte, seine Finger sich sanft in die braune Mähne gruben. <br/>Egal wie verrückt es sein mochte… es löschte für einen Moment den Kummer. Warf andere Fragen auf, aber fühlte sich auf seltsame Art und Weise gut an. Vertraut und aufregend… </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Zurückschrecken, sowie das ruckartige Lösen des sanften Kontakts ihrer Lippen beförderte Taichi grob zurück in die Realität und reflexartig wich der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf noch etwas weiter zurück, die braunen Augen nun weit aufgerissen. Was hatte er getan? War er jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Er stand offenbar noch weiter neben der Spur als er gedacht hatte. Was zur Hölle hatte er gerade mit dieser Aktion bezweckt? Welche Erklärung hatte sich sein komplett benebelter Verstand nur zusammengezimmert um diese Wahnsinnstat zu rechtfertigen und weshalb konnte er sie nun nicht mehr greifen? </p><p>Für einen Moment waren nur ihre beschleunigten Atemzüge zu hören, die blauen Augen deutlich verwirrt auf ihn gerichtet. Okay, ja, zumindest für diesen winzigen Moment hatte er es geschafft den Schmerz und die Trauer aus Yamatos Gesicht zu vertreiben, den Älteren auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Trotzdem war diese Impulshandlung totaler Schwachsinn gewesen… Hastig öffnete er die Lippen um sich zu entschuldigen, dafür zu sorgen, dass sein bester Freund ihn womöglich auf direktem Weg aus dem Bett beförderte, doch soweit kam er gar nicht. Nun blinzelte er selbst irritiert als sich schlanke Finger über seine Lippen legten, noch ehe auch nur ein Ton seinen Mund verlassen konnte und gänzlich überfordert verharrte er. Perplex weiteten sich seine Augen als Yamato seine Hand schließlich langsam zurückzog, die Distanz zwischen ihnen im selben Atemzug allerdings wieder verringerte. Der Ältere war nun so nahe, dass er selbst in der Dunkelheit in der Lage war jede einzelne Wimper zu erkennen, die fein definierten Härchen glänzend von all den Tränen, deren Spuren noch nicht getrocknet auf der blassen Haut schimmerten. Nur wenige Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt stoppte sein bester Freund, verharrte für einen kurzen Moment, wobei der heiße Atem deutlich rascher als zuvor über sein Gesicht glitt. Gänzlich überfordert von Yamatos unerwarteten Reaktion wartete er einfach nur ab, bewegte sich nicht, während die braunen Ovale dabei die ganze Zeit über geweitet auf seinem besten Freund hafteten. </p><p>Auch wenn der Druck auf seiner Brust nicht komplett verschwunden war, so fühlte sich sein Kopf gerade irgendwie anders benebelt an, der unbändige Schmerz über den Verlust seines Partners gerade tatsächlich das erste Mal seit Agumon verschwunden war etwas in den Hintergrund tretend. Die bereits halb von den dichten Wimpern verborgenen blauen Ovale fixierten ihn, der Ausdruck darin unmöglich zu deuten. Als Yamato schließlich endgültig die Augen schloss, jagte ein Schauer über seinen Rücken und ein ungläubiges Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als der Ältere ihn schließlich tatsächlich von sich aus küsste. </p><p>Verrückt. Das alles war komplett verrückt und sicher kein gesunder Weg um mit Verlust und Schmerz klar zu kommen. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass sie später über diese irre Aktion reden müssen würden… und dennoch wehrte er sich nicht dagegen, verschloss die bebenden Lippen immer wieder mit seinen, der sanfte Kontakt tröstend und gleichzeitig aufregend. Er hatte doch schon vorher festgestellt, dass ihre heile Welt ohnehin längst zerbrochen war, Normalität für sie nicht mehr existierte. Offenbar waren sie damit nun beide in stiller Übereinkunft zu demselben Ergebnis gekommen, nämlich, dass es gänzlich sinnlos war sich überhaupt Gedanken über ihr Handeln zu machen. Jede Sekunde, die sie nicht mit quälender Lethargie erfüllte, war ein Geschenk. Jede Emotion, die nichts mit Schmerz und hilfloser Wut zu tun hatte ein Segen. Leise gegen die salzig schmeckenden Lippen keuchend, schloss er seine Arme um den schlanken Körper, nun in keiner Weise mehr gegen die Weiterführung des Wahnsinns ankämpfend. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, sein Puls hart und schnell, seine Gedanken wirr und ohne Zusammenhang. Als er den intimen Kontakt schließlich erneut löste, waren für einen weiteren Moment wieder nur ihre schweren Atemzüge zu hören, seine eigenen nur kurz unterbrochen als er trocken schluckte. Zögernd öffnete er die ihm irgendwann ebenfalls zugefallenen Lider, der Ältere noch immer so nahe, dass die feinen Wimpern ihn fast streiften als Yamatos Augen sich ebenfalls blinzelnd öffneten. </p><p>Und jetzt? Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Eine Entschuldigung war nach der Reaktion seines Freundes eindeutig nicht mehr notwendig. Allerdings konnten sie ja wohl kaum im Raum stehen lassen, dass sie sich gerade tatsächlich geküsst hatten. Er hatte gerade tatsächlich seinen besten Freund geküsst. Einen Mann. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Herz schlug hart gegen seine Brust, seine Finger tief und sanft in die dunklen Haare gegraben. Ein leichtes Kribbeln breitete sich von seinen Lippen in seinen ganzen Körper aus, ehe sich der sanfte Kontakt erneut löste, das Geräusch ihrer Küsse verstummte und wieder den flachen Atemzügen Platz machte. Und jetzt? <br/>Da war noch immer Hitze zwischen ihnen, aber lange nicht mehr so unangenehm wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Sie hatte sich verändert, zu einer wohligen Wärme, etwas Anziehendem. <br/>Trotzdem. Sie hatten sich geküsst.<br/>Zwei Männer. Freunde... <br/>Yamato versuchte in Taichis Augen zu lesen, aber es war völlig unmöglich zu ergründen was im Kopf des Jüngeren vor sich ging. Vielleicht bildete es sich der Ältere auch nur ein, aber er hatte das Gefühl den schnellen Herzschlag seines Gegenübers an seiner eigenen Brust spüren zu können. <br/>Es fühlte sich aufregend an und die Nachwehen dieser völlig irren Aktion überdeckten noch immer den Schmerz. Zumindest solange bis genau dieser Gedanke in Yamatos Kopf ankam.</p><p>Den Schmerz. <br/>Gabumon….<br/>Langsam senkte er den Kopf, verbarg das Gesicht an Taichis Schulter. Was sollten sie nur tun? <br/>Erneut begann seine Brust zu stechen, das Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit aufzusteigen. Was sollte er tun? Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass er Gabumon für immer verloren hatte. Dass er sich nicht hatte verabschieden können. Die Abwärtsspirale startete erneut und ruckartig riss er den Kopf wieder nach oben, presste seine Lippen dann um so verzweifelter auf Taichis. Er ertrug es einfach nicht! Und dieser Wahnsinn linderte es… zumindest für wenige Momente. <br/>Da waren weiche Lippen, Aufregung, das Verlangen die Verbindung zu intensivieren, weshalb er nun bittend mit der Zunge gegen die verschlossenen Lippen stieß. <br/>Bitte….<br/>Er wollte es einfach nur für einen Moment vergessen… </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>Was stellte all der Schmerz nur gerade mit ihm an? Irgendwie erschien jedes Mittel Recht um zumindest für einen winzigen Moment der grausamen Realität zu entfliehen, nicht darüber nachdenken zu müssen, dass er Agumon nie wieder sehen würde. Aber das er dafür seinen besten Freund benutzte war ein neues Level von Wahnsinn, so verrückt, dass er sich fragte, ob er kurz davor war durchzudrehen. Und dennoch… hatte der Kuss zumindest für einen winzigen Augenblick die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt. Selbst jetzt noch schwirrten zig Gedanken in seinem Kopf, während sein Herz hart in seiner Brust hämmerte, lenkten ihn ab. Das willkommene Chaos in seinem Inneren verflüchtigte sich allerdings schlagartig als Yamato langsam seinen Kopf senkte, der Ältere sein Gesicht in seine Schultern grub und er die feuchten Wangen durch den Stoff des Shirts hindurch spüren konnte.</p><p>Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, die Flucht aus der Welt ohne ihre Partner schon wieder am Ende angelangt, die quälenden Erinnerungen sofort zurückkehrend. Was auch immer er gerade getan hatte, es war gänzlich bedeutungslos. Sie würden darüber reden, oder eben auch nicht... und die Welt würde sich weiterdrehen. Dann hatte er eben seinen besten Freund geküsst. Neben der Tatsache, dass sie Agumon und Gabumon nie wiedersehen würden, erschien die Suche nach Gründen für sein irrwitziges Verhalten plötzlich komplett irrelevant. Ein perplexes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als der Ältere seine negativen Gedanken unterbrach und braune Augen weiteten sich überrascht als Yamato erneut ruckartig die geringe Distanz überbrückte, die raschen Atemzüge erst heiß sein Gesicht streiften, ehe weiche Lippen sich in schon fast verzweifelter Intensität auf seine pressten. </p><p>Vergessen. Das war was sie gerade beide wollten. Einfach nicht nachdenken. Über nichts. Langsam schloss Taichi seine Lider, lehnte sich kaum merklich in den Kuss, wobei er keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendete, wie ungesund ihre Art der Trauerbewältigung war. Sie waren beide an einem Punkt angelangt an dem jedes Mittel zur Ablenkung Recht war und genau deshalb griffen sie nach diesem Strohhalm, führten den Wahnsinn weiter. Es war verrückt, so unfassbar verrückt, und dennoch öffnete er langsam seine Lippen, als er die raue Zunge spürte, hinderte Yamato nicht daran den Kuss noch zu intensivieren. Sein unterdrücktes Keuchen wurde nur notdürftig gedämpft durch den intimen Kontakt und er spürte, wie die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken sich aufstellten als die fremde Zunge tatsächlich in seinen Mund drang. Halt suchend gruben sich seine Finger fester in den schlanken Nacken, zogen den Älteren dabei noch stärker gegen sich, während er den Kuss erwiderte. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Warum auch immer, aber es funktionierte. Auch wenn er niemals vorher auch nur im Ansatz darüber nachgedacht hatte Taichi zu küssen, es funktionierte. Der Kuss betäubte den Kummer, löste stattdessen ein aufregendes Kribbeln in seinem Magen aus. Yamato keuchte angeregt in den fremden Mund, als er nach nur kurzem Zögern eingelassen wurde, seine Zunge sich ein harsches Duell mit der seines Freundes leistete. Es war ein Machtkampf, indem Taichi ihn immer wieder zurückdrängte, er sich jedoch nicht geschlagen gab. Sie rangen um Dominanz und es war beflügelnd, radierte alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er fühlte ihn, spürte seinen eigenen beschleunigten Puls in seinem Hals schlagen, während er sich mit einer kurzen Bewegung drehte, sich somit über Taichi lehnte und damit endgültig die Oberhand an sich riss. <br/>In dieser Position fiel es ihm deutlich leichter seine Zunge in den heißen Mund zu drängen, doch nach kurzer Zeit brach er doch schwer atmend den Kontakt ihrer Lippen. </p><p>Keuchend öffnete er die Augen, dunkel vor aufkommender Erregung. Das hier war verdammt gefährlich..., weshalb er seine Stirn nun ein wenig geschlagen gegen die seines Freundes lehnte. Ja, er hatte den Zweikampf fürs Erste gewonnen, doch er drohte die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu verlieren und das sollte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. <br/>Nicht in der Verfassung einen Ton von sich zu geben und auch gar nicht besonders interessiert daran darüber zu sprechen was sie hier für einen Irrsinn abzogen, ließ sich der Ältere halb auf Taichi sinken, der Körperkontakt trotz der tropischen Hitze plötzlich mehr als nur angenehm. <br/>Sie mussten nicht darüber sprechen, oder? Denn offenbar half es ihnen gerade beiden. Zum ersten Mal seit gestern fühlte er eine wohlige Leere in seinem Kopf, das unangenehme flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen auf ein erträgliches Minimum reduziert. <br/>Und er fühlte sich müde… endlich in der Lage einzuschlafen… da brauchte er nun wirklich keine Diskussion über die Sinnigkeit dieser Aktion führen. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Da war nie auch ansatzweise das Bedürfnis gewesen Yamato zu küssen. Der Ältere war sein bester Freund, der Mensch, der ihm neben seiner Familie am nächsten stand und immer für ihn da war. Eigentlich wusste er, dass es Irrsinn war, dass sie so Schmerz und Trauer zwar für einen kurzen Moment entkommen konnten, allerdings nur wenn sie beide komplett ignorierten was sie mit diesem Wahnsinn eigentlich riskierten. Wozu sie gerade offenbar tatsächlich in der Lage waren… Leise keuchend drängte er die fremde Zunge zurück, drang tief in den heißen Mund ein, während seine Hand vom Nacken in die blonden Haare glitt, die kürzer rasierten Seite streifte, ehe er seine Finger in die längeren Strähnen grub. Für einen winzigen Moment löste er den innigen Kontakt um nach Luft zu schnappen, ehe er ihre Lippen auch schon wieder in fast verzweifelter Intensität zusammenführte, sich gar nicht erst genug Zeit gönnend, um tatsächlich genug Sauerstoff in seine Lunge zu bekommen. Er fühlte sich benommen, wie in Watte gepackt, die Geräusche um ihn herum nur dumpf zu ihm durchdringend. </p><p>Sein überraschtes Keuchen als Yamato plötzlich ihre Positionen änderte, der Ältere mit einem Mal über ihm, wurde sofort erstickt von einem weiteren forschen Kuss und für einen Augenblick, war er zu überrumpelt um zu verhindern, dass sein bester Freund nun vollständig die Oberhand an sich riss. Bereitwillig öffnete er seine Lippen noch weiter, spürte die fremde Zunge dann auch schon in seinem Mund, der Kontakt so dominant, dass er gar keine andere Wahl hatte als sich zu fügen. Gierig sog er Luft in seine Lunge als Yamato sich schließlich von ihm löste und benommen blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen, blickte nun in noch hinter halb geschlossenen Lidern verborgene blaue Ovale, dunkel vor Erregung. Schwer atmend sah er seinen besten Freund einfach nur an, ihre keuchenden Atemzüge das einzige Geräusch in dem kleinen Zimmer, nur übertönt von dem lauten Rauschen in seinen Ohren, sowie seinem eigenen raschen Puls.</p><p>Er verharrte schweigend als der Ältere seine heiße Stirn gegen seine lehnte, bewegte sich erst als Yamato dann langsam halb auf ihn sank, der schlanke Körper nun offenbar an seinem Limit angelangt. Seine Hand noch immer in die weichen Haare vergraben, ließ er seine Finger nun abwesend durch die blonden Strähnen gleiten, seine Bewegungen dabei langsam und träge. Er konnte den Herzschlag seines Freundes spüren, zuerst deutlich erhöht, ehe der rasche Rhythmus sich allmählich beruhigte. Kein Ton drang über seine Lippen, kein Versuch über das eben Geschehene zu sprechen. Das einzige was gerade zählte war, dass es den gewünschten Effekt erzielt hatte. Der plötzliche Adrenalinschub hatte ihnen beide komplett den Rest gegeben, sodass selbst ihr ruheloser Verstand nicht mehr gegen das unbändige Verlangen ihrer ausgelaugten Körper nach Schlaf ankam. </p><p>~*~tbc~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Konfrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamatos Kopf schmerzte und obwohl das helle Licht des Tages bereits eine Weile durch seine geschlossenen Lider schien, war er einfach nicht gewillt sie zu öffnen. Er fühlte sich erschlagen, seine Schläfen pochten und sein Gesicht spannte… Natürlich…<br/>Es waren harte zwei Tage gewesen und der blonde Student bezweifelte, dass es sich heute auch nur irgendwie bessern würde. Noch völlig benebelt waren die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend ins Abseits gerutscht und erst als er sich leicht regte, öffnete er irritiert blinzelnd die Augen. Irgendetwas war seltsam… die Art und Weise wie er lag… Und als ein leises Murren an sein Ohr drang, sich sein verschlafener Blick ein Stück nach oben richtete, prasselten die vergangen Stunden auf ihn ein.<br/>Gabumon war verschwunden… für immer aus seinem Leben radiert und…<br/>Taichi war zu ihm gekommen…<br/>Einen Moment verharrte der Ältere bewegungslos in den Armen seines Freundes, sein Kopf zwischen dessen Brust und Schulter gebettet. Es war warm... und… sie hatten sich geküsste… um alles für einen Moment zu vergessen.</p><p>Yamatos Puls beschleunigte sich, die Nervosität für einen Moment die Trauer wieder überdeckend.<br/>So schrecklich es auch war, so furchtbar er sich fühlte, aber diese seltsame Methode der Ablenkung funktionierte.<br/>Auch jetzt.<br/>Gerade war da die Farge, wie sie nun reagieren sollten. Ob Taichi etwas dazu sagte, oder ob sie es stillschweigend hinnehmen würden, als etwas das einfach gerade half.<br/>Zumindest hatte Yamato nicht vor deswegen eine großartige Diskussion anzuzetteln. Es hatte geholfen… und vielleicht würde es das auch noch für eine Weile tun… Zumindest solange bis die Wunde ein klein wenig verheilte… der Schmerz sie nicht mehr lähmte.<br/>Er schluckte hart, als das Bild seines Digimon Partner vor seinem inneren Auge aufflackerte. Sofort war da wieder dieses schreckliche Brennen in seiner Brust, die Panik vor dem Verlust und angespannt presste er die Lippen zusammen, grub seine Hand unbewusst in Taichis Shirt.<br/>Halt… er brauchte Halt, während er zitternd ausatmete. Es war ein einziger Albtraum, aus dem es kein Erwachen gab…</p><p>Viel zu gefangen in seinem Kopf stellte sich ihm nicht einmal die Frage wie spät es war, stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf den Herzschlag des Dunkelhaarigen, versuchte sich mit dem ruhig schlagenden Takt zu beruhigen, die aufsteigende Panik auszulöschen, doch plötzlich erhöhte sich die Intensität der Schläge, ehe sich der sportliche Körper leicht regte. Taichi wachte auf.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl trotz geschlossener Fenster nun schon seit einigen Stunden die morgendlichen Geräusche Odaibas gedämpft in das Zimmer drangen, bewegte Taichi sich nicht, das gebräunte Gesicht noch entspannt, seine Atemzüge ruhig und gleichmäßig. Selbst das vom Kindergarten heraufdringende Gelächter und Johlen der spielenden Kinder erreichte ihn nicht, sein Körper eindeutig noch zu erschöpft und ausgelaugt von den Strapazen der letzten Tage. Die Luft war schwer und stickig und die dünne Decke klebte feucht an seinem Körper, doch auch die Hitze schaffte es nicht ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Erst als plötzlich ein kaum merklicher Ruck durch sein Shirt ging, spannte sich das braungebrannte Gesicht etwas an, sein konstanter Puls sich augenblicklich etwas beschleunigend.</p><p>Ein leises Murren entkam seinen Lippen während er versuchte sich etwas zur Seite zu rollen, wobei er feststellte, dass seine rechte Seite sich seltsam taub anfühlte, da auch eindeutig Gewicht auf seiner Brust ruhte. Benommen blinzelnd flackerten Taichis Lider auf, der Widerwillen über die plötzliche Unterbrechung des Schlafes deutlich in der angespannten Mimik zu sehen. Noch war sein Verstand zu benommen um die Situation zu begreifen, all die Schmerzen und Trauer im Moment begraben unter den Nachwirkungen des tiefen, traumlosen Schlafen. Allerdings war ihm das Verdrängen des Albtraums in dem er sich gerade befand nur für einen kurzen Augenblick vergönnt, ehe ein einziger verschlafender Blick zur Seite ausreichte, um schlagartig die grausamen Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht zurück in seinen Kopf zu befördern. Agumon war weg. Er hatte bei Yamato übernachtet. Sie hatten sich… geküsst…</p><p>Hastig zuckte sein Blick zur Seite, für einen Moment nicht wirklich in der Lage seinen besten Freund anzusehen, wobei ihm schlagartig bewusstwurde, dass die Sonne direkt ins Zimmer fiel. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung schrak er hoch, wobei der blonde Schopf etwas grob von seiner Brust rutschte, während dunkle Augen panisch zum Radiowecker glitten. Ein unterdrücktes Fluchen entkam seinen Lippen, während er panisch die Decke zur Seite schob, so hastig versuchte aufzustehen, dass sich seine Füße in dem Stoff verhedderten, er fast zu Boden ging. Wieso hatte sein scheiß Handy nicht geläutet? Er hatte doch den Wecker gestellt, oder?! Leise stöhnend führte er seine Hand an seine Schläfen, sein Kopf dumpf pochend. Obwohl er eindeutig genug Schlaf nachgeholt hatte, fühlte er sich nach wie vor wie erschlagen, wobei es die Tatsache nicht besser machte, dass er eigentlich in weniger als zehn Minuten Dienstantritt hatte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Kurz wirkten die braunen Augen noch desorientiert, ehe sie sich ruckartig von ihm abwandten und nur kurze Zeit später ein heftiger Ruck durch Taichis Körper ging.<br/>Nun selbst etwas verwirrt blickte der blonde Schönling in Richtung der Digitalanzeige seines Weckers und schlagartig gefror seine Mimik. Er hatte seine erst Vorlesung bereits verpasst, sein Handy wahrscheinlich irgendwo in der Wohnung… aber definitiv nicht in seinem Zimmer.<br/>Aber eigentlich…<br/>Egal.<br/>Erschlagen ließ er sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen, den Blick dabei auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet. Er musste zur Arbeit, oder? Zumindest hatte er das gestern Abend gesagt.<br/>Er selbst fühlte sich nicht wirklich danach die Uni aufzusuchen… da würde er die verlorenen Stunden lieber allein in der Bibliothek nachholen, als sich nun den Augen seiner Kommilitonen auszusetzen… womöglich noch zu erklären warum er so schrecklich aussah. Vielleicht mochte niemand Verständnis dafür aufbringen, der nicht selbst in seiner Situation steckte, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich nicht selbst eine Weile aus dem Alltag nehmen konnte. Zumindest so lange bis er seine Gefühle wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte.</p><p>„Bist du zu spät?“<br/>Yamatos Stimme klang seltsam rau und kraftlos brachte er sich nun doch in eine sitzende Position, während er auf Taichis Rücken starrte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf taumelte etwas zur Seite, fing sich an der Wand ab um zu verhindern, dass er doch noch schmerzhaft Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machte. Okay, er war viel zu spät dran. Selbst wenn er sich nun direkt fertigmachte, würde er mehr als eine Stunde benötigen um überhaupt nach Asagaya zu kommen. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass er keine Arbeitskleidung dabei hatte und erst noch in seine Wohnung zurück musste. Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während sein Blick auf der Suche nach seinem Handy panisch durch den Raum glitt. Egal wie anstrengend und mühselig der Job war, er brauchte das Geld. Und die Flexibilität, die ihm sein Vorgesetzter bei der Erstellung der Dienstpläne einräumte. „Ich sollte…“ Erneut zuckten die dunklen Augen zum Radiowecker, weiteten sich dann panisch. „… in fünf Minuten zu arbeiten anfangen.“</p><p>Kurz huschte Erleichterung über sein gebräuntes Gesicht als er sein Handy endlich in dem unordentlichen Haufen aus Klamotten am Boden ausmachte, und hastig ging er in die Knie um nach dem Mobiltelefon zu greifen. Es klickte leise als er den Bildschirm entsicherte, wobei der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf sofort feststellte, dass er den Wecker offenbar nicht überhört sondern gar nicht erst gestellt hatte. Hektisch drückte er das Icon für sein Telefonbuch, scrollte dann kurz durch die Liste, ehe er endlich den Namen seines Arbeitskollegen erreichte. Taichi konnte blaue Augen auf sich gerichtet spüren, wandte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite um seinen besten Freund anzusehen, doch gerade als er die Lippen zu einer Entschuldigung öffnen wollte, verstummte das Freizeichen. „Arata-senpai? Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich so plötzlich überfalle! Bist du gerade zuhause? Und hast Zeit? Ich… habe komplett verschlafen und hab gleich Schichtbeginn. Ich… bin nicht zuhause, nein. Okay. Ja, ich übernehme deine Sonntagsschicht für die nächsten zwei Wochen, versprochen. Danke! Ich ruf im Parlor an und sag Bescheid, dass ich krank bin, okay? Bis dann!“</p><p>Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, während er sich schwerfällig zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ, dabei auch schon die Nummer seines Arbeitsplatzes wählte. Da er bereits für Ersatz gesorgt hatte wurde trotz seiner kurzfristigen Krankmeldung ein Auge zugedrückt und kraftlos zog er schließlich das Handy von seinem Ohr, ließ sich dann rücklings auf die weiche Unterlage sinken. Der panische Stress hatte ihn bis gerade eben noch gut abgelenkt, doch als er seinen Kopf nun langsam zur Seite drehte, dunkle Augen sich auf Yamato richteten, zog sein Magen sich auch schon erneut schmerzhaft zusammen. „Hast… du schlafen können?“ Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, doch zumindest sahen die blassen Wangen etwas weniger ausgezehrt aus als gestern. Zumindest bei ihm hatte die Nähe zu seinem besten Freund tatsächlich dafür gesorgt, dass er mehrere Stunden durchgeschlafen hatte. Die Nähe zu Yamato und diese verrückte Aktion, mit der sie verzweifelt nach Ablenkung gesucht hatten. Sollte er den Älteren darauf ansprechen? Oder war es besser keine große Sache daraus zu machen? Unschlüssig rang er nach Worten, öffnete die Lippen, um diese dann doch unverrichteter Dinge wieder zu schließen. Vielleicht war es einfach besser nichts zu sagen…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nun gut… die Arbeit konnte der Dunkelhaarige wohl für heute vergessen…<br/>Yamato verharrte still auf der Matratze, während Taichi sich erstaunlich schnell einen Ersatz für seine Schicht organisierte. Erst als der Jüngere sich völlig erschlagen zurück neben ihn auf das Bett fallen ließ, der erste Schock über sein Verschlafen ausgestanden war, richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn.<br/>Yamatos Lippen hoben sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln, ehe er den Kopf etwas zur Seite abwandte.<br/>„Ja, erstaunlich gut… dank dir.“<br/>Es stimmte. Der enge Körperkontakt hatte ihn beruhigt und auch wenn es fast unerträglich heiß gewesen war, fühlte er sich zumindest körperlich ein wenig besser. Ausgeruhter.<br/>„Wie ist es bei dir?“<br/>Hatte die irre Aktion Taichi vielleicht auch geholfen? Zumindest war es bei Yamato, das durch die Aufregung ausgelöste Adrenalin gewesen, das ihn am Ende in die Knie gezwungen hatte.<br/>Allerdings verlor auch sein Freund gerade kein Wort über diesen Vorfall, was den Älteren nur bestätigte besser darüber zu schweigen.<br/>Sie waren beide fix und fertig gewesen… verwirrt.<br/>Der Schmerz war für die Dauer des intimen Kontakts verschwunden… über die ganze Nacht hinweg. Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht die beste Lösung gewesen war, sie hatte etwas gebracht, oder nicht?</p><p>Und wenn Yamato ehrlich war, war da sogar Erleichterung, dass Taichi nicht sofort aus der Wohnung hetzen musste… auch wenn es ihm zwei Sonntagsschichten eingebrockt hatte.<br/>„Bleibst du dann noch? Wenn du heute sowieso nicht mehr zur Arbeit musst.“<br/>Klang er erbärmlich? Oder war es vielleicht sogar der Wunsch seines Freundes? Immerhin fühlte er sich seit Taichi hier war nicht mehr völlig verloren… Die Trauer verband sie und zumindest für Yamato fühlte es sich so an, als ob sie zu zweit ein klein wenig leichter zu ertragen war.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Dank ihm? Auch wenn es ihm selbst nicht anders gegangen war, er es eindeutig Yamato zu verdanken hatte, dass er diese Nacht tatsächlich tief und traumlos durchschlafen hatte können, so überraschten ihn die ehrlichen Worte seines besten Freundes dennoch. Normalerweise gestand der Ältere sich selten Schwäche ein und auch wenn er Hilfe annahm zeigte Yamato seine Dankbarkeit meist auf andere Art und Weise, äußerte sich selten direkt dazu. Aber ja, was war schon noch normal? Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf unterdrückte ein Gähnen, ehe er seine Mundwinkel dann zu einem schwachen Lächeln nach oben zwang. „Ebenfalls. Dank dir.“ Für einen Moment blickte er direkt in die blauen Augen, im stillen Versuch herauszufinden, ob Kontrollverlust tatsächlich schon von seinem besten Freund ad acta gelegt worden war, doch es war unmöglich irgendetwas aus dem abwesenden Blick herauszulesen.</p><p>Der Stoff des Leintuchs knisterte leise als er seine Hände verschränkt unter seinen Kopf schob, es sich ganz augenscheinlich wieder bequem im Bett machte. „Ich muss heute nirgends mehr hin. Kannst du so einfach von der Uni zuhause bleiben? Musst du niemandem Bescheid geben?“ Irgendwie war er froh, dass Yamato ihn indirekt dazu aufforderte zu bleiben, die Motivation des Älteren zum Campus zu fahren offenbar ebenfalls kaum vorhanden. „Ich… kann gerne noch bleiben, wenn du das möchtest.“ Okay, das klang falsch. So als ob er dem Älteren nur einen Gefallen tun wollte. „Ich… möchte eigentlich auch nicht nachhause fahren.“, fügte er hastig noch hinzu, seien Mundwinkel nun verkrampft, das Lächeln ein schwacher Abklatsch seines üblichen Strahlens. Sie brauchten keine Rollen vor einander spielen, nicht simulieren, dass sie okay waren. Wenn er gerade bei jemandem er selbst sein konnte, dann bei Yamato, der ihn besser verstehen konnte als jeder andere.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es fühlte sich angenehm an zu wissen, dass er seinem Freund ebenfalls nur mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit gut tat. Zumindest so gut es in dieser Situation eben sein konnte…<br/>Sein Mundwinkel spannten sich ein wenig an, als Taichi ihm anbot zu bleiben, allerdings wohl eher aus Mitleid als aus eigenem Wunsch heraus. Hatte er sich getäuscht? War wirklich nur er so schrecklich erbärmlich? Oder lag es an ihren Küssen der vergangenen Nacht? War es vielleicht doch zu viel gewesen? Natürlich war es das?! Sie waren einfach Freunde und-<br/>Er blinzelte perplex als die ehrlichen Worte sein Gehör erreichten, eine leichte Panik in ihnen mitschwingend.<br/>„Okay...“ Es war nur ein Flüstern, doch die Unruhe in seinem Magen legte sich sofort. Nein… sie fühlten sich genau gleich und das was gestern zwischen ihnen passiert war, hatte eindeutig geholfen. Es gab keinen Grund darüber zu sprechen. Taichi wollte bleiben.</p><p>Langsam brachte er sich wieder in eine sitzende Position, blickte dann nachdenklich auf den Jüngeren herab. Es war sicher nicht gesund… aber im Moment verdrängte es die Trauer zumindest so weit, dass er nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte jeden Augenblick in Tränen auszubrechen, er vielmehr darüber nachdachte ob sie diese 'Trauerbewältigung' einfach weiter für sich nutzen sollten, solange sie sie brauchten.<br/>„Möchtest du Kaffee?“ Wahrscheinlich war es besser es nicht anzusprechen… und es einfach zu tun, wenn es die Situation erforderte.<br/>Er fühlte sich noch immer deutlich angeschlagen und als er seinen Blick langsam von Taichi löste, ein wenig umständlich um ihn herum zum Bettrand rutschte, stockte er augenblicklich.<br/>Auf dem Fußboden schillerte seine neue Mundharmonika. Sie musste gestern von der Matratze gefallen sein… Er hatte es gar nicht gehört. Wie paralysiert starrte er auf den kleinen schillernden Gegenstand, bückte sich dann wie in Trance herab um ihn aufzuheben.<br/>Gabumon hatte ihn ein letztes Mal darauf spielen hören. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war leer, die Erinnerung an den lauen Sommerwind auf der Aussichtsplattform plötzlich wieder völlig präsent vor seinem inneren Auge.<br/>//Hey Yamato, was ist morgen? Was willst du machen?//<br/>Seine Finger krampften sich fester um das kühle Material, während sich sein Magen schlagartig zusammenkrampfte. Es war einfach nicht fair.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Schweigend folgten braune Augen dem Älteren, wobei Taichi sich dabei ertappte wie er reflexartig seinen Arm heben und Yamato davon abhalten wollte aufzustehen. Noch ehe seine Finger allerdings nach dem Stoff des Shirts greifen konnten, zog der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf seine Hand zurück, ließ sie dann langsam wieder neben sich auf die Matratze sinken. Irgendwie war da das Bedürfnis den Wahnsinn der vergangenen Nacht zu wiederholen, einfach nur den Kopf abzuschalten und vergessen zu können, doch jetzt im gleißenden Licht bei vollem Bewusstsein und nicht komplett benebelt vom Schlafentzug, war es deutlich schwerer eine Rechtfertigung dafür zu finden seinen besten Freund zu küssen. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass Yamato keinerlei Anstalt machte das Geschehene überhaupt zu erwähnen, sich irgendwie dazu zu äußern. Egal wie leicht er sich in diesem Moment gefühlt hatte, wie frei sein Kopf plötzlich gewesen war, es war besser das Ganze zu vergessen. Sie waren immerhin beide eindeutig nicht in der Verfassung um alles noch komplizierter zu gestalten.</p><p>„Kaffee klingt gut.“ Obwohl er sich erneut zwang zu lächeln klang seine Stimme seltsam hölzern. Alles wirkte so unendlich weit weg, so surreal und falsch. Als ob er sich tatsächlich nur in einem schlechten Traum befand, aus dem er einfach nur aufwachen musste. Und trotzdem war es die grausame Realität, eine Welt ohne ihre Partner, in der sie gezwungen waren wie gewohnt weiterzumachen. Wo ihnen noch bevorstand ihre Freunde über diese fürchterliche Neuigkeit in Kenntnis zu setzen. Seine Mimik verkrampfte sich und er zwang sich kurz die Augen zu schließen um sich wieder zu fangen, nicht erneut die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Als er seine Lider wieder öffnete realisierte er, dass Yamato noch immer wie festgefroren am Bettrand saß und als er sich aufrichtete, konnte er sehen woran die blauen Augen schmerzerfüllt hafteten. Die schlanken Finger hielten fest eine Mundharmonika umschlossen, eindeutig ein neues Instrument, die glatte Oberfläche im Licht der Sonne glänzend. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten an wen sein bester Freund gerade dachte und ohne seine Handlung in irgendeiner Weise zuvor zu reflektieren, rutschte er hinter den Älteren, schloss dann fest seine Arme um den schlanken Körper, seine Stirn dabei leicht gegen den breiten Rücken lehnend.</p><p>//Ich bin da.//<br/>Auch wenn er die Worte nicht laut aussprach, so wusste er dennoch, dass Yamato ihn auch so verstehen würde.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Auch wenn er fühlen konnte, wie sich der weiche Untergrund leicht bewegte, reagierte er nicht, erstarrte erst, als sich Halt spendende Arme von hinten um seinen schlanken Körper schlossen.<br/>Automatisch hielt der blonde Musiker die Luft an, die blauen Augen verräterisch glänzend noch immer auf seine Hand gerichtet.<br/>Warum tat es so weh?<br/>Wie konnte etwas nur so unglaublich weh tun?<br/>Zitternd presste er die Luft aus seinen Lungen nur um erneut stockend Sauerstoff einzuziehen.<br/>Er lehnte sich weiter nach hinten, drehte den Kopf dabei leicht zurück.</p><p>Der Jüngere lehnte mit der Stirn gegen seinen Rücken, hielt ihn fest umschlungen, doch gerade half es nicht, brachte ihn vielmehr dazu seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich. Da war gerade nur Gabumon in seinem Kopf, all die Zeit die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Glückliche wie schwere Tage… und nun war es vorbei.<br/>Noch versucht ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken fanden erste Tränen einen Weg auf das nostalgische Instrument. Die kleinen Tröpfchen schillerten in der Sonne, brachen sich in bunten Farben auf dem versilberten Material.<br/>Er hatte wieder spielen wollen, aber gerade fühlte es sich so an, als wäre er dazu wohl nie wieder in der Lage.<br/>Er vermisste ihn. Konnte nicht verstehen wie es so schnell hatte gehen können. Da war keine Zeit gewesen sich vorzubereiten… sich zu verabschieden.<br/>Nichts.<br/>Ein eindeutiger Laut entfloh seinen Lippen, ehe er diese wieder verbittert zusammenpresste.<br/>Nein.<br/>Nein.<br/>Nein!</p><p>Ruckartig legte er eine Hand auf Taichis Arme, drückte erst leicht zu, ehe er sich ohne Vorwarnung vom Bett erhob, wobei sich der tröstende Griff löste.<br/>Er musste stark sein, durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen.<br/>Kaffee. Er würde ihnen jetzt Kaffee machen.<br/>Angestrengt schluckte er die Trauer und den Frust herunter, wischte sich dann mit dem Arm übers feuchte Gesicht. Die Mundharmonika legte er dabei mit einem leisen Klappern auf dem Nachttisch ab. Auch wenn es gerade kaum vorstellbar war, das Leben musste trotzdem weitergehen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte spüren wie Yamato erst erstarrte, sein gesamter Körper sich unter der unerwarteten Umarmung anspannte, ehe die schlanken Schultern dann leicht zu beben begannen. Auch ohne das Gesicht des Älteren sehen zu können wusste er, dass der Ältere erneut weinte, dass er mit der eigentlich tröstend gemeinten Geste offenbar das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend zog er seine Arme fester um den Blonden, in der Hoffnung ihm damit irgendwie Halt spenden zu können, ließ erst los, als schlanke Finger sich erst in seinen nackten Unterarm gruben, ehe Yamato sich dann ruckartig aufrichtete. Er verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich, das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit erneut so heftig, dass es ihm den Magen umdrehte. Er konnte nichts tun. Weder Agumon und Gabumon zurückholen, noch seinem besten Freund auch nur ansatzweise helfen.</p><p>Die Harmonika klapperte leise als Yamato sie auf dem Nachttisch ablegte, wobei ihm nun doch ein kurzer Blick in das blasse Gesicht gelang. Die blauen Augen glänzten glasig, die Lippen so zusammen gepresst, dass sie nur mehr eine blutleere Linie bildeten. Das fein geschnittene Gesicht war angespannt, der Kampf gegen das Herausbrechen sämtlicher Emotionen offen sichtbar in der verkrampften Mimik. Auch wenn der Ältere ihn selbst gebeten hatte zu bleiben, nun schloss Yamato ihn erneut aus, verweigerte jegliche Hilfeleistung, wahrscheinlich aus Angst davor sich beim einmaligen Gestatten von Schwäche nicht mehr zu fangen. Wortlos folgte sein Blick seinem besten Freund, der nun mit eingefrorener Mine den Raum Richtung Wohnbereich durchquerte, den Kampf wieder einmal mit sich alleine ausfechtend.</p><p>Langsam ließ er sich wieder zurück auf die Matratze sinken, zog seinen Arm dann über sein Gesicht, seine Augen brennend. War er wirklich nicht in der Lage zu helfen? Konnte er gar nichts tun? //Du musst einfach etwas essen! Das macht alles besser!// Der altkluge Ratschlag seines Partners zuckte durch seinen Kopf und mühsam beherrscht einatmend, rollte er sich zur Seite, krümmte sich dann in Embryohaltung zusammen, wie um sich so irgendwie vor all dem Leid und dem Schmerz zu schützen. Es tat weh. Es schmerzte so unfassbar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er jemals in der Lage sein sollte weiterzumachen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das grüne Licht der Kaffeemaschine blinkte unbeeindruckt vor sich hin, während blaue Augen ausdruckslos darauf starrten, ohne dass ihr Besitzer auch nur das Geringste tat. Die zwei weißen Tassen standen auf der Anrichte bereit, warteten nur darauf unter den Ausguss gestellt und befüllt zu werden. Doch Yamato war wie erstarrt. Zwar hatte er das Gerät direkt eingeschaltet, doch beim Warten auf das mittlerweile grüne Licht waren seine Gedanken erneut abgeschweift.<br/>Sie mussten es den anderen sagen… ihnen die grauenhafte Nachricht mitteilen.<br/>Es würde nicht leicht werden… denn ihnen allen stand dasselbe bevor… vielleicht schon bald. Es war also nur fair sie nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. Wenigstens sie sollten eine Chance bekommen sich zu verabschieden…<br/>Sora.<br/>Warum war sie nicht dort gewesen… und warum hatte sie sich nicht gemeldet wenn seine Vermutung stimmte? War Piyomon bereits vor dem Kampf gegen Eosmon verschwunden? War Sora wirklich so egoistisch gewesen, niemandem etwas zu erzählen? Das passte eigentlich nicht zu ihr…</p><p>Ein schweres Seufzen füllte die Luft als der Blonde endlich die erste Tasse unter die Maschine stellte. Er hatte eben das Zimmer verlassen ohne noch einmal nach Taichi zu sehen. Er war ein Arsch, hatte in diesem Moment nur an sich gedacht und daran keine Schwäche zeigen zu wollen. Er war dumm. Warum waren sie denn seit gestern zusammen? Sicher nicht um jeder seinen eigenen Kampf auszutragen… Taichi hatte ihm beistehen wollen.<br/>Die zweite Tasse klirrte leise, als er sie auf das Metallgitter stellte. Er würde sich entschuldigen und ihn dann fragen, ob sie mit Sora sprechen sollten.<br/>Klar, ihr Zustand hatte sich nicht gebessert, aber diese Frage ließ ihn nicht los.<br/>Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.</p><p>Kurz darauf drückte Yamato die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf, die Luft darin stickig und still.<br/>Als der den Blick nach links auf sein Bett richtete erstarrte er für einige Sekunden, die Augen geweitet. Taichi lag in sich zusammengekrümmt auf der Matratze, einen Arm vor das Gesicht gezogen, sodass er seine Mimik nicht erkennen konnte.<br/>Er hatte es gewusst.<br/>Er war ein Idiot!<br/>Hastig stellte er die Tassen auf dem Nachttisch neben der Mundharmonika ab, ließ sich dann vorsichtig neben seinem Freund nieder. Berührte seinen nackten Oberarm knapp unter dem Ärmel des enganliegenden Shirts.<br/>„Taichi?“<br/>Sein Magen krampfte, seine Brust stach, als er sich tiefer beugte und sich fast schon schützend über den Jüngern beugte, ihn unbeholfen umarmte.<br/>„Entschuldige….“<br/>Er hatte nicht auf ihn geachtet… weil er zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen war. Und das obwohl er ihm deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er nicht alleine in seine Wohnung zurückkehren wollte….</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig ins Zimmer, die Luft im Zimmer fast unerträglich heiß und stickig und trotzdem war ihm von innen heraus kalt. Das Bettgestell quietschte leise als er seine Beine noch etwas weiter anzog, wie um sich so selbst zu schützen, obwohl es unmöglich war die grausame Realität auch nur für einen winzigen Moment auszublenden, die Angriffsfläche nur durch seine Körperhaltung zu reduzieren. Wieso herrschte draußen perfektes Sommerwetter, während seine Welt in Trümmern lag? In dramatischen Filmen schien sich das Wette immer dem emotionalen Befinden der Hauptprotagonisten anzupassen, allerdings war ihm offenbar nicht einmal diese winzige Kleinigkeit vergönnt. Konnte nicht zumindest der Himmel weinen, wenn sich schon die gesamte Welt unbeeindruckt weiterdrehte? Es war nicht fair. Einfach nicht gerecht.</p><p>Er konnte feuchte Nässe auf der nackten Haut seines Armes spüren, blinzelte verbissen die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Er vermisste Agumon. Die sorglosen Kommentare des kleinen Dinosauriers, den unverbesserlichen Optimismus, das ständige Gerede von Essen, sowie die leuchtenden Augen, wenn er seinem Partner mit verschwörerischem Grinsen einen Snack zugesteckt hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als ob man ihm auf brutalste Art und Weise einen Teil von ihm selbst herausgerissen hatte, wobei nichts und niemand in der Lage sein würde die zurückgebliebene Leere zu füllen. Er konnte hören wie Yamato zurückkam, versuchte die Kraft zu finden um sich wieder aufzurichten, doch er schaffte es nicht. Bewegungslos verharrte er in sich zusammen gekrümmt, zuckte erst leicht zusammen als warme Finger seinen Oberarm berührten, ehe er dann spüren konnte wie sein bester Freund sich über ihn beugte. Die leise Entschuldigung steigerte den Druck auf seiner Brust noch weiter, zu den Schmerzen des Verlustes sich nun auch noch erneut das Gefühl von Nutzlosigkeit gesellend.</p><p>Während Yamato versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, irgendwie zurück in den Alltag zu finden, lag er einfach nur lethargisch auf dem Bett, kaum in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Der frische Geruch von Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase, führte ihm mehr denn je vor Augen, dass sein bester Freund eindeutig erfolgreicher kämpfte als er selbst. Zittrig atmete er ein, zog seinen Arm dann langsam von seinem Gesicht, während er irgendwie versuchte seine Mundwinkel anzuheben. „Mir tut es leid… dass ich nichts tun kann. Obwohl ich dich und die anderen beschützen wollte…“ Seine Mimik musste wie eine Grimasse wirken, weshalb er schließlich aufgab, das schwache Lächeln kläglich gescheitert.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Der verkrampfte Ausdruck in Taichis Gesicht brach ihm das Herz. Warum wurde es nicht wenigstens ein bisschen besser? Warum fühlte es sich so an, als würde die Welt Stück für Stück rund herum um sie zerbrechen? Es war nicht fair!<br/>Beschützen. Ja, das wollte er auch. Aber er hatte ebenso versagt.<br/>Zwar hatten sie Eosmon besiegt, Menoa geläutert, aber das Leben konnten sie nicht aufhalten. Das Erwachsenwerden, das ihnen ihre Kindheit zusammen mit ihren Partners entrissen hatte.<br/>Egal wie sehr sich Yamato gerade dorthin zurückwünschte, tief in sich wusste er, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Aber es würde lange dauern diese Tatsache anzunehmen und zu akzeptieren.<br/>'Der Tod gehört zum Leben', hatte seine Großmutter immer gesagt, wenn er sie in Shimane besucht hatte… Auch sie war vor einigen Jahren von ihnen gegangen, kurz nach seinem dem Eintritt in die Oberstufe. Auch dieser Abschied hatte geschmerzt… doch es war kein Vergleich gewesen. Gabumon war der Teil seines Herzens, der ihn vervollständigt hatte und nun brutal herausgerissen worden war.<br/>Und Taichi ging es ebenso… daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Jedem Auserwählten würde es früher oder später so gehen…</p><p>Vielleicht konnte er nicht helfen, es nicht ändern und ihn auch nicht vor diesem Schmerz beschützen… aber vielleicht konnte er ihn wenigstens davon ablenken… und sich ebenfalls.<br/>Heute Nacht hatte es funktioniert, oder nicht?<br/>Und sonst gab es nichts was er tun konnte.<br/>Darum legte er nun eine Hand an die von Tränen feuchte Wange, strich diese sanft mit dem Daumen davon. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, zögerte auch keine Sekunde in seinem Handeln, als er sich wieder tiefer neigte, um Taichis Lippen mit seinen zu berühren.<br/>Der Kontakt war sanft, kaum mit Druck und nun bei Sonnenlicht etwas völlig anderes als in der schützenden Dunkelheit der Nacht.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl er die Nacht über tatsächlich etliche Stunden tief und fest geschlafen hatte, er nach dem Aufwachen für einen winzigen Moment davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass es ihm körperlich etwas besser ging, wurde er gerade wieder einmal eines besseren belehrt. Wahrscheinlich war es auch völlig egal wie viel er schlief, die bleierne Müdigkeit würde nicht verschwinden. Er war müde vom Leben. All die Kämpfe der vergangenen Jahre, die grausamen Ereignisse, von denen es ihm nur mühsam und dank seiner Freunde, seiner Familie und Agumon gelungen war sich zu erholen, hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Wofür kämpfte man wenn einem letztendlich dennoch entrissen wurde was einem lieb und teuer war? Wofür strengte man sich an, versuchte Tag für Tag sein Bestes zu geben, wenn nichts besser wurde? Mehr denn je konnte er Menoas Flucht in ihre eigene Welt verstehen, den Versuch der jungen Frau der grausamen Welt für immer zu entkommen. In ihren Erinnerungen hatte er gesehen, wie glücklich sie für einen kurzen Moment gewesen war, wie stolz, es in ihrem jungen Alter geschafft zu haben ihrem Traum ein Stück näher zu kommen. Und was hatte sie dafür erhalten? Einen nicht enden wollenden Albtraum. Den Verlust ihres Partners, nur weil sie sich für einen Weg entschieden hatte, der für irgendwen nicht mit der Verbindung zu einem Digimon kompatibel erschien. Wer legte diese Regeln fest? Wer bestimmte diese grausamen Richtlinien?</p><p>Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander, die sanfte Geste des Älteren den Druck auf seiner Brust noch steigernd. Ja, so war es Yamato gerade vorhin eben gegangen. So tröstend die Nähe zu einander auch sein mochte, so sehr bewirkte sie auch, dass die so verzweifelt hinunter gekämpften Emotionen immer wieder hervorbrachen. Früher hatten sie stur versucht gerade voreinander bloß keine Schwäche zu zeigen, ihr ständiger Machtkampf immer wieder eine Herausforderung für ihre Freundschaft. Jetzt war es genau umgekehrt. Egal wie sehr sie sich bemühten für den jeweils Anderen Stärke zu zeigen, eine einzige Geste von Nähe genügte, um die Mauer zum Einsturz zu bringen.</p><p>Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als Yamato sich dann ohne jegliche Vorwarnung zu ihm beugte und ihn küsste. Auch wenn er selbst schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, den Wahnsinn der vergangenen Nacht zu wiederholen, so hatte er doch in keiner Weise damit gerechnet, dass es eine tatsächliche Option für sie beide war. Schlagartig beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag, und da war es wieder, das Gefühl von Leichtigkeit. Ohne nachzudenken hob Taichi einen Arm, verkrampfte seine Finger in den schlanken Nacken und zog Yamato daran ruckartig tiefer zu sich. Mehr. So war das noch nicht genug um tatsächlich vergessen zu können, die Berührung zu flüchtig, zu zurückhaltend. Begleitet von einem leisen Seufzen drängte er seine Zunge gegen die fremden Lippen, erzwang sich schon fast grob Einlass um dann tief in den heißen Mund einzudringen. Nicht nachdenken. Einfach nur handeln.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato keuchte auf, als schlanke Finger ihn packten um am Nacken tiefer zogen. Er war nicht wirklich überrascht, aber trotzdem ein wenig überrumpelt von der verzweifelten Intensität. Taichi drängt seine Zunge schon fast grob zwischen seine Lippen, doch er gewährte ihm den Einlass nach wenigen Herzschlägen ohne weiteres Zögern. Loslassen. Abschalten und einfach nicht mehr denken. An nichts. Er wollte einfach nur noch dieses berauschende Gefühl in sich spüren, die Realität wenigstens für eine Weile aussperren. Yamato stöhnte leise in den fremden Mund, während er seine Beine wieder vollständig aufs Bett zog, sich dann mit den Armen links und rechts von Taichis Schopf abstützte. Über ihn gebeugt gelang es ihm wieder relativ schnell die Oberhand des Kusses zu gewinnen, auch wenn der Jüngere immer wieder stur um den Sieg rang.<br/>Keine Chance!<br/>Dominant grub er eine Hand in das braune Haar, ehe er den leidenschaftlichen Kuss brach.<br/>Keuchend sog er Sauerstoff in seine Lungen, die blauen Augen nun dunkel verklärt in die braunen gerichtet. Ihm war heiß, und das nicht nur auf Grund der sommerlichen Temperaturen. Sein Kopf war leergefegt, während sein Körper immer wieder erschauderte.<br/>Es fühlte sich gut an und gerade war er noch nicht gewillt zu stoppen.<br/>Wieder berührte er den feucht glänzenden Mund, der Kontakt aber nun wieder federleicht, hauchte er immer wieder kleine Küsse darauf, ehe er sanft in die gerötete Unterlippe biss.<br/>Er konnte die Überraschung in Taichis Blick sehen, sie in seiner Stimme hören und neckisch wiederholen er sein Tun, die Mundwinkel dabei frech angehoben.<br/>Die Mission sein Hirn auszuschalten funktionierte im Moment also ziemlich gut.<br/>Gerade fühlte es sich völlig natürlich an, das hier mit seinen besten Freund zu tun, wahrscheinlich auch, weil der Jüngere ihm überhaupt nicht das Gefühl gab, das es seltsam war.<br/>Eine weitere Tatsache die sie erfolgreich ausblendeten.</p><p>Erneute ließ er seine Zunge zwischen die leicht geöffneten Lippen gleiten, diesmal allerdings weniger stürmisch, sein heißer Atmen sicher ziemlich prickelnd auf Taichis Gesicht, ehe er leidenschaftlich über dessen Zunge leckte. Doch allmählich fühlte er wie sich das Kribbeln in seinem Körper in seiner Mitte zu ballen schien, das Pochen in seinem Schritt langsam aber sicher ziemlich gefährlich. Also stoppte er.<br/>In seinen Augen mittlerweile wahrscheinlich ziemlich deutlich, dass sich seine Gedanken in eine kritische Richtung zu bewegen drohten.<br/>Die Ablenkung hatte definitiv geklappt.<br/>Ein resigniertes Stöhnen entkam dem blonden Schönling, als er sich rücklings neben Taichi auf das Leinentuch fallen ließ, der Puls noch immer rasend, die Augen an die weiße Decke gerichtet.<br/>Wow… sein Blut kochte… Er musste sich erst wieder etwas herunterkühlen wenn er nicht völlig die Kontrolle verlieren wollte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Auch wenn er krampfhaft versuchte die Oberhand erneut an sich zu reißen, die forsche Zunge zurück in den heißen Mund zu drängen, war Yamato in seiner Position klar im Vorteil, sodass es dem Älteren immer wieder gelang ihn zurückzudrängen, die Steuerung des leidenschaftlichen Kusses wieder für sich zu entscheiden. Er konnte die schlanken Finger in seinen Haaren spüren, fest und mit deutlichem Druck, als ob der Ältere auch hier mit seinem Griff beweisen wollte, dass er in diesem Machtkampf keine Chance gegen ihn hatte. Keuchend rang er um Atem als die fordernden Lippen sich schließlich von ihm lösten und benommen blickte er zu seinem besten Freund hoch. Die blauen Augen waren dunkel, die von ihrem innigen Kuss glänzenden Lippen leicht geöffnet, die blassen Wangen gerötet. Das gleißende Licht der Sonne brach sich in den blonden Haaren, ließ diese fast golden schimmern, ermöglichte ihm im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht einen direkten Blick auf den Älteren. Das Bettgestell knarrte leise als Yamato sich erneut zu ihm beugte, der heiße Atem kurz über sein Gesicht glitt, ehe der Blonde nun deutlich sanftere Küsse auf seinen Lippen verteilte.</p><p>Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein überraschter Laut entkam als sich die Zähne seines besten Freundes plötzlich verspielt in seine Unterlippe gruben, der bittersüße Schmerz dabei einen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagend. Was war das? Was passierte da gerade zwischen ihnen? Er konnte seinen raschen Puls in seinen eigenen Ohren hören, sein Herzschlag bereits deutlich erhöht. Diesen Wahnsinn einmal zuzulassen war eine Sache gewesen, es nun bei Tageslicht zu wiederholen eine ganz andere. Und dennoch machte er keinerlei Anstalt Yamato von sich zu befördern, den intimen Kontakt zu trennen. Die Augen bereits halb geschlossen öffnete er seinen Mund etwas weiter, spürte wie die raue Zunge seine Lippen teilte, nun zwar etwas zurückhaltender, allerdings deshalb nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Gerade als Taichi seine Lider vollständig schließen wollte, den Kuss erneut erwidern, zog der Ältere sich plötzlich zurück und der blonde Schopf verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld.</p><p>Benommen blinzelnd blickte Taichi kurz an die Decke, sein Herzschlag noch immer rasend, sein Gesicht heiß, seine Lippen nach wie vor offenstehend, so als ob er noch nicht in vollem Ausmaß begriffen hatte, dass ihr Tun gerade ein abruptes Ende gefunden hatte. Sein Brustkorb hob sich rasch und unregelmäßig, seine Atemzüge noch deutlich erhöht, wobei der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf erneut feststellte, dass er tatsächlich die letzten Minuten über seinen Kopf frei bekommen hatte. Wieso hatte Yamato aufgehört? War dem Älteren der Wahnsinn doch zu groß geworden? Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, richtete seine dunklen Augen dabei auf seinen besten Freund, der nun rücklings neben ihm auf der Matratze lag, den Blick an die Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Taichis gebräuntes Gesicht spannte sich an, ehe er sich etwas von der weichen Unterlage hievte, um sich nun seinerseits über den Älteren zu beugen, seine Hände links und rechts von dem blonden Schopf abgestützt.</p><p>„Es ist nicht wirklich fair, wenn du im Alleingang entscheidest, wann es genug ist, oder?“, raunte er rau, die Distanz so gering, dass seine Lippen bei den leisen Worten Yamatos streiften. Er konnte sie fühlen, die Leere, die sich erneut in ihm ausbreiten wollte doch er war nicht bereit dazu. Nicht wenn da eine Lösung dem allen zumindest für einen Moment zu entkommen direkt vor ihm lag. Leise keuchend drang er mit seiner Zunge in den heißen Mund, raubte dem Kuss damit sofort jegliche Zurückhaltung. Es war noch nicht genug…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Benommen blickten blaue Augen an die Decke, Yamatos Brustkorb sich rasch hebend und senkend. Sein Körper kribbelte und insbesondere seine Körpermitte machte sich allmählich pochend bemerkbar. Die Küssen die sie teilten waren heiß, keinesfalls unschuldiger Natur, hatten ohne es zu übertreiben etwas deutlich sexuelles und sein Körper reagierte. Auf einen Mann.<br/>Auf Taichi, seinen besten Freund. Egal wie man es drehte, es war gefährlich und wenn Yamato ganz ehrlich zu sich war, sicher keine besonders gute Idee. Aber es funktionierte. Immerhin schwirrten seine Gedanken, sein Gesicht fühlte sich warm an, diesmal aber nicht von Tränen.<br/>Der blonde Student stieß tief die Luft aus, ehe er perplex blinzelte als sich Taichi direkt über ihn beugte. Er verharrte still, während ihm bei den leisen Worten die Hitze in die Wangen schoss, sich bei den leichten Berührungen der zarten Lippen eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen ausbreitete.<br/>Das war gerade keine gute Idee.</p><p>Und trotzdem öffnete er willig den Mund, empfing die gierige Zunge mit der eigenen, eine Hand nun in Taichis Nacken gebettet. Genießerisch schloss er die blauen Ovale, keuchte schwer in den leidenschaftlichen Kuss.<br/>Er wurde hart.<br/>Shit!<br/>Ihm wurde heiß und allmählich, seine Lippen immer wieder ein heißes Keuchen verlassend, spannte sich seine Shorts enger um seinen Schritt.<br/>Er konnte nicht aufhören, ließ seine Zunge immer wieder über Taichis gleiten, ehe er ihn mit dem freien Arm packte und tiefer auf sich zog. Er spürte die Körperwärme seines Freundes auf sich, schmeckte ihn… schmeckte Erregung, schmeckte Sex.<br/>Und das war der Moment in dem Yamato die Augen wieder aufschlug und Taichi mit einem Ruck soweit von sich drückte, dass er ihn ansehen konnte.<br/>„Stopp!“, presste er hektisch hervor, seine Finger fest in die Schultern des Jüngeren gegraben. Das war nicht gut! Zu viel… Die Ablenkung war perfekt, aber sein Körper reagierte gerade eindeutig zu stark auf seinen besten Freund.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sie wollten beide dasselbe. Und er konnte es fühlen, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Auch wenn Yamato den leidenschaftlichen Kuss zuvor unterbrochen hatte, war da kein Widerstand als er erneut die weichen Lippen teilte und begleitet von einem unterdrückten Keuchen tief in den heißen Mund drang. Sie brauchten beiden den Abstand zur grausamen Realität, eine Lösung um dem unbändigen Schmerz zumindest vorübergehend entfliehen zu können und so irre es sein mochte, was gerade zwischen ihnen passierte half. Auch jetzt fühlte er sich atemlos, doch auf gute Weise. Gerade war es nicht der schwere Druck auf seiner Brust, der ihm die Luft zum Atem abschnürte, sondern die forschen Lippen, die so leidenschaftlich die seinen verschlossen. Er spürte Yamatos Finger in seinem Nacken, fest und unnachgiebig, keuchte überrascht auf als der Ältere ihn dann ohne Vorwarnung mit der anderen Hand tiefer auf sich zog.</p><p>Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm die ruckartige Bewegung nach unten mit seinen eigenen Armen abzufedern, zu verhindern mit seinem vollständigen Gewicht auf seinem besten Freund zu landen. Er konnte den sich rasch und unregelmäßig hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb an seinem spüren, den schnellen Herzschlag fühlen. Sie waren beide wahnsinnig, aber es war okay. Es war in Ordnung. Er brauchte mehr davon. Um nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Um die schmerzvollen Erinnerungen zumindest für einen Moment aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. Gerade als er den leidenschaftlichen Kuss erneut vertiefen wollte, die bebenden Lippen mit seiner Zunge teilen, ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper, und benommen blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen.</p><p>Intuitiv versuchte er sich erneut nach unten zu beugen um die feucht glänzenden Lippen wieder gefangen zu nehmen, wobei sein Blick irritiert zur Seite pendelte, zu den schlanken Fingern, die sich in seine Schultern gruben und ihn verbissen auf Abstand hielten. Um Atem ringend richtete er seine vor Erregung dunklen Augen auf seinen besten Freund, die blauen Ovale leicht geweiteten, der Ausdruck darin fast panisch. Stopp? Wieso? Warum wollte Yamato nun plötzlich, dass er aufhörte, obwohl der Ältere den Kuss doch von sich aus initiiert hatte? „Warum?“ Seine Stimme klang rau und dunkel, der Tonfall darin verständnislos, ungeduldig. Sie wollten das doch beide, wo lag das Problem?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichis Stimme jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, ebenso wie seine dunklen Augen, die ihn mit mehr als eindeutiger Intension anblickten. Ja, die Frage nach dem Warum war begründet. Immerhin hatte Yamato den Wahnsinn weiter zugelassen, seinen Freund sogar selbst auf sich gezogen, noch mehr Körperkontakt hergestellt.<br/>Allerdings…<br/>Mit, von ihren Küssen geröteten Wangen und auch aus Scham, drehte er den Kopf beiseite, verstärkte den Druck auf Taichis Schultern.<br/>Zu viel… er reagierte viel zu stark! Die Küsse waren eindeutig zu intensiv, erregten ihn auf eine Art und Weise, die er sich bei einem Mann niemals hätte vorstellen können.<br/>Was sollte Taichi jetzt bitte von ihm denken? Wie er jetzt unter ihm lag, völlig außer Atem und mit einem riesigen Ständer. War er völlig bescheuert?!</p><p>„Das ist mir zu viel.“ Yamato presste die Lippen aufeinander, den Augen immer noch stur zu Seite abgewendet. Es war gelogen. Und wenn Taichi auch nur einen Blick nach unten warf, würde er sofort erkennen, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war. Aber das war komplett verrückt! Sein Körper war ausgehungert, das letzte Mal Sex mit seiner Ex einfach schon ewig her!<br/>„Geh runter.“ Es klang kleinlaut, in keiner Weise nach dem genervten Tonfall den der Jüngere von ihm kannte. Es war eine Lüge, aber sie mussten das hier jetzt abbrechen bevor er völlig den Verstand verlor. Gerade erzielte die Ablenkung in der Tat volle Wirkung. In seinem Kopf war nur die aktuelle Situation mit der Frage, ob er seinen Verstand verlor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte spüren wie die schlanken Finger sich fester in seine Schultern gruben, Yamato ihn mit noch mehr Druck von sich schob. Der zur Seite gedrehte Kopf und der damit einhergehende verweigerte Blickkontakt unterstrich die deutliche Zurückweisung noch, machte die heraus gepresste Erklärung eigentlich schon fast überflüssig. Die dunklen Augen noch immer ungläubig auf die geröteten Wangen gerichtet, die der Ältere trotz seines abgewendeten Gesichts nicht vor ihm verbergen konnte, verlagerte Taichi sein Gewicht schließlich langsam nach hinten, drückte sich mit seinem Armen von der weichen Unterlage hoch und damit von dem schlanken Körper.</p><p>Zu viel? Nun plötzlich? Hatte nicht Yamato ihn gerade eben noch zu sich heruntergezogen? Klar, das Ganze war verrückt, doch das konnte seinem besten Freund doch unmöglich erst jetzt bewusstgeworden sein, oder? Nicht nur gestern Nacht, auch gerade eben war die Initiative eindeutig von dem Älteren ausgegangen. Wieso also die plötzliche Ablehnung? Das Bettlaken knisterte leise als er Abstand zwischen sich und Yamato brachte und unbeholfen fuhr er sich durch die wirren Haare, während er sich mit dem Rücken nun neben dem Blonden an die Wand lehnte. Okay, und jetzt? Irgendwie widerstrebte es ihm sich zu entschuldigen, obwohl er im Grunde eigentlich nur auf die eindeutigen Aufforderungen seines besten Freundes eingegangen war.</p><p>Sie wollten beide vergessen und es schien für Yamato ebenso funktioniert zu haben wie für ihn selbst. Weshalb also jetzt der Rückzieher? Erneut pendelte sein Blick zu dem Älteren, der ihn nach wie vor nicht ansah und er spürte wie sein Brustkorb sich zusammenzog, seine Mimik sich verkrampfte. Ruckartig riss er seine dunklen Augen von dem blonden Haarschopf los, spannte sich dann perplex an als die braunen Ovale dabei mehr zufällig als beabsichtigt die untere Körperhälfte des Älteren streiften. Fassungslos fixierte er die deutliche Erhöhung unter der dunklen Shorts und schlagartig traf ihn die Erkenntnis weshalb Yamato ihn gerade schon fast panisch von sich befördert hatte. Er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss und hastig wandte er seinen eigenen Blick ab, sein sich eben beruhigter Herzschlag sich sofort wieder beschleunigend.</p><p>Okay. Was jetzt? Sollte er es einfach ignorieren? Ja, oder? Sie hatten bisher sowieso kein Wort über all den Wahnsinn verloren, da musste er jetzt wirklich nicht damit anfangen alles noch unangenehmer zu machen. Er schluckte trocken, räusperte sich dann unbeholfen. „Okay... also ich... geh dann duschen...“, brach er schließlich die Stille, allerdings noch ohne Anstalt zu machen sich zu bewegen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Herz raste in seiner Brust, Taichis Körperwärme, trotz seines Shirts, prickelnd auf seinen Fingern. Er war komplett überfordert!<br/>Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sich das Gewicht auf seinen Händen reduzierte, der Jüngere nun von selbst Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Dennoch war er nicht in der Verfassung den Kopf zu ihm zurück zu drehen und ihn anzusehen. Das Pochen in seiner Brust mindestens so stark wie das in seinem Schritt.<br/>Im Moment war nur ihre unstete Atmung zu hören und Yamato war froh, dass Taichi kein weiteres Mal nachfragte, er sich einfach stumm gegen die Wand lehnte.<br/>Was sollte er jetzt auch sagen, wahrscheinlich…-</p><p>Schlagartig weiteten sich seine Augen, sein Gesicht nun unübersehbar glühend und mit einem Ruck drehte er sich auf die Seite. Shit!<br/>Er lag hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller!<br/>Duschen war eine gute Idee!! Kalt! Eiskalt.<br/>„Ich geh' zuerst!“ Presste er mit dem Rücken zu Taichi gedreht hervor, auch wenn dieser das Desaster mit Sicherheit bereits bemerkt hatte. Er musste hier raus und er hoffte inständig, dass sein Freund einfach weiter seine Klappe halten und kein Wort über dieses Missgeschick verlieren würde.<br/>Schweigsam sprang er aus dem Bett, verließ das Zimmer schneller als Taichi auch nur reagieren konnte. Er wollte sterben!<br/>Das war natürlich eine andere Art der Ablenkung….</p><p>~*~</p><p>Noch ehe er in der Lage war zu reagieren hatte der Ältere auch schon fast fluchtartig das Zimmer verlassen, wobei sein eigenes Vorhaben Duschen zu gehen damit vorerst auf Eis gelegt war. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen während Taichi langsam seine noch immer in seine wirren Haare verwobenen Finger aus diesen löste, seine Hand langsam sinken ließ. Seinen Kopf an die Wand lehnend, schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, womit seine rasenden Gedanken allerdings nicht gestoppt werden konnten. Ihre verrückte Art von Ablenkung war eindeutig aus den Rudern gelaufen. Seinen besten Freund zu küssen war schon wahnsinnig genug, doch wieso zur Hölle hatte Yamato so heftig darauf reagiert? Der Ältere war … hart gewesen. Seinetwegen. Die Hitze in seinen Wangen schien sich noch zu steigern, und frustriert riss Taichi seine Augen wieder auf, fuhr sich nun überfordert über sein Gesicht.</p><p>Herrlich. Jetzt brauchte er also Ablenkung von der Ablenkung. Schweigend pendelte sein Blick zum Nachttisch, blieb zuerst an der Fernbedienung für die Klimaanlage und dann an den beiden bisher völlig ignorierten Kaffeetassen hängend. Okay. Alles nach der Reihe. Schwerfällig rutschte er etwas näher an den Bettrand, angelte dann erst einmal nach dem kleinen weißen Kästchen um für eine etwas angenehmere Temperatur im Raum zu sorgen. Die angespannte Stirn glättete sich kaum merklich als der Apparat sich schließlich endlich in Bewegung setzte, gleich darauf kalte Luft an ihn herunter blies. Mit abwesendem Blick griff Taichi dann nach einer der Tassen um es sich anschließend mit dem koffeinhaltigen Heißgetränk ausgestattet wieder im Bett bequem zu machen.</p><p>Der erste Schluck ließ ihn bereits leicht angewidert das Gesicht verziehen, der zuvor mit Sicherheit noch kochend heiße Tasseninhalt nun mittlerweile nur noch lauwarm. Und ohne Milch. Offenbar war Yamato bei der Zubereitung mit seinen Gedanken sonst wo gewesen, immerhin trank der Ältere seinen Kaffee normalerweise ebenso wie er selbst mit Milch. Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend zuckte durch seinen Kopf, daran wie abwesend sein bester Freund in der Küche gestanden hatte, vor ihm die ausgebreiteten Zutaten für die Sandwiches. Und da war er wieder, der riesige Kloß in seinem Hals, sowie der Druck auf seiner Brust, der dafür sorgte, dass jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Für einen kurzen Moment lang waren sie in der Lage gewesen all dem Horror zu entfliehen, nur um auch bei dieser Art von Trauerbewältigung wieder rasch aufzuwachen, in der bitteren Realität zu landen. Egal wie verzweifelt sie es versuchten, sie konnten nicht entkommen. Schon gar nicht mit derartigem Irrsinn, der früher oder später ohnehin nur noch weitere Probleme mit sich gebracht hätte... Wahrscheinlich war es besser, dass Yamato dem Ganzen bereits jetzt schon einen Riegel vorgeschoben hatte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein angespanntes Zischen entkam Yamatos Lippen als das eiskalte Wasser seine Haut berührte, unermüdlich auf ihn herab prasselte. Aber eine bessere Möglichkeit gab es wohl nicht um sein Problem loszuwerden. Er war weder gewillt, noch in der Stimmung selbst Hand anzulegen und schon gar nicht bei einem Ständer, den sein verdammter bester Freund zu verschulden hatte!!!<br/>War er verflucht nochmal durchgedreht? Es war ja nicht schon komplett irre gewesen Taichis Küsse zu erwidern, nein! Es war ja auch nicht völlig bescheuert, es dann selbst zu initiieren, Blödsinn!! Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?!<br/>Die Gänsehaut auf seiner Haut fühlte sich unangenehm an, doch es half. Sein Kopf klärte sich zunehmend, während die Hitze aus seinem Unterkörper verschwand. Scheiße.<br/>Diese Art der Ablenkung war also gescheitert… und wahrscheinlich war es sowieso naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass sie so vor Allem davonlaufen konnten…<br/>Gabumon und Agumon würden nicht zu ihnen zurückkommen… und an diesen Gedanken, an dieses Schicksal mussten sie sich gewöhnen.</p><p>Plötzlich völlig erschöpft ließ er den nassen, blonden Schopf hängen, die Augen auf seine nackten Füße gerichtet.<br/>Es war erbärmlich auf welche Weise er sich Linderung erhofft hatte. Damit setzte sie ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel. Warum war ihnen das eigentlich nicht sofort in den Sinn gekommen?<br/>Sie waren beide Idioten und vielleicht sollte er nun den ersten Schritt machen und sich bei Taichi für diese irre Aktion entschuldigen.<br/>Oder sie schwiegen es tot.<br/>Zumindest solange Taichi gewillt war seine Klappe zu halten…<br/>Von jetzt an würden sie das einfach lassen.<br/>Versuch gescheitert. Ende.<br/>Was allerdings dazu führte, dass der Knoten in seinem Magen wieder zu wachsen begann. Aber da mussten sie nun wohl oder übel durch.<br/>Der Tod gehörte zum Leben… so was das nun mal.</p><p>Als Yamato einige Minuten später das Badezimmer nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet verließ und sein Zimmer ansteuerte, fand er Taichi noch immer auf seinem Bett liegend vor. Wieder spürte er Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, weshalb er den Kopf sofort wieder abwandte und seinen Schrank ansteuerte um sich frische Klamotten herauszusuchen.<br/>„Bad ist frei.“ Kurz und bündig. Es war einfach peinlich. Er hatte wegen Taichi eine Erektion bekommen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen was er jetzt über ihn dachte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Erneut führte er die Tasse an seine Lippen, wobei er allerdings nach diesem weiteren Versuch den lauwarmen Kaffee eben schwarz zu trinken, nur erneut angewidert das Gesicht verzog und das Getränk zurück auf den Nachttisch beförderte. Es war nett gewesen, dass Yamato sich extra darum gekümmert hatte, doch komplett ohne Milch konnte er das unmöglich hinunterwürgen. Schon gar nicht auf nüchternen Magen. Kraftlos rollte er sich auf den Bauch, zog dabei das Kissen fest an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in das weiche Material. Sie mussten nach Sora schauen. Und mit den anderen reden. Alleine bei dem Gedanken an ihre restliche Tagesplanung drehte sich sein Magen um und er spürte Panik in sich hochsteigen. Erneut war da die quälende Frage weshalb Sora sich als einzige nicht im Neverland befunden hatte. War es Eosmon schlichtweg nicht gelungen ihre Freundin zu erwischen? Weil sie sich sowohl von ihrem Smartphone als auch von ihrem Computer ferngehalten hatte? Unmöglich, oder? Doch jede andere Erklärung schien noch viel mehr an den Haaren herbeigeholt.</p><p>Wenn Piyomon etwas passiert war, Soras Countdown bereits geendet hatte… Sein frustriertes Stöhnen wurde nur notdürftig vom Kissen gedämpft. Das war doch kompletter Schwachsinn. Sora war ihre Freundin, war immer wie die Mutter ihrer Gruppe gewesen, die die Bedürfnisse anderer immer über ihre eigenen gestellt hatte. Wieso sollte gerade die Trägerin des Wappens der Liebe eine so wichtige Information vor ihnen geheim halten? Selbst wenn sie nicht über die Bedeutung des Countdowns Bescheid gewusst haben konnte, alleine wenn ihr Digivice plötzlich diesen seltsamen Lichtring aufgewiesen hätte, hätte sie doch sofort mit ihnen allen geredet. Oder?</p><p>Das leise Knarren der Türe ließ Taichi kaum merklich zusammenzucken und langsam drehte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Der Ältere stand ihm den Rücken zugewandt vor dem Schrank, der Oberkörper nackt, nur ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen. Die blonden Strähnen waren noch feucht und ungestylt, wobei Yamato so deutlich jünger wirkte. Er spürte wie er seinen Freund anstarrte, wandte seinen Blick hastig ab, während er seine Beine folgsam über den Bettrand schob. Obwohl die Luft mittlerweile angenehm kühl war, fühlten die Holzdielen sich noch warm unter seinen nackten Sohlen an. Schweigend steuerte er die Türe an, die Stimmung mit einem Mal unangenehm angespannt, der Moment eindeutig nicht nur für ihn irgendwie seltsam. Kurz bevor er den Raum verließ, hielt er doch noch einmal inne, wandte sich dann zögernd zu dem Älteren um. „Wir… sollten sie vorher anrufen, oder? Sora meine ich. Oder denkst du es ist okay einfach bei ihr aufzutauchen?“ Sie würden das ebene Geschehene einfach totschweigen, nie wieder darüber reden was da zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Die beste und einzige Lösung. Auch wenn sie bedeutete, dass es damit gerade nichts gab, was den quälenden Schmerz auch nur ansatzweise lindern konnte…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sein, durch die Dusche, sowieso schon ausgekühlter Körper erschauderte noch mehr, als er schließlich in dem mittlerweile klimatisierten Raum ein frisches helles Shirt und eine dunkle Destroyed Jeans samt Shorts aus dem Schrank zog. Noch immer schwieg sein Freund hinter ihm, doch er konnte die braunen Augen nahezu auf seinem Rücken spüren.<br/>Er würde sich jetzt sicher nicht umdrehen!<br/>Erst als das Bett ein leises Knarren von sich gab, Taichi sich offenbar folgsam aufrichtete um nun selbst das Bad aufzusuchen, entspannte sich seine Haltung ein wenig.<br/>Gut, scheinbar waren sie sich einig kein Wort über das eben Geschehene zu verlieren.</p><p>Erneut verkrampften sich seine Muskeln, wobei sich seine Finger in den rauen Stoff seiner Klamotten gruben.<br/>Sora…<br/>Kurz starrte er noch wie paralysiert in den Schrank, ehe er den Kopf dann langsam doch Richtung Türe drehte.<br/>Taichi sah verunsichert aus, fast wie ein kleiner Junge und augenblicklich schnürte sich seine Brust zu. Der Schmerz der letzten Tage wieder mit voller Wucht auf ihn niederregnend.<br/>„Ich denke es ist okay, wenn wir direkt gehen. Es bringt nichts vorher anzurufen, es wird auch so schon schwer genug… Falls Piyomon…-“<br/>Yamato brach ab. Beides würde hart werden. Sollte Sora ihre Partnerin bereits verloren haben… oder wenn der kleine rosa Vogel noch bei ihr war. Einmal weil sie so oder so schlechte Nachrichten überbrachten und zum Zweiten… weil sie ihre eigenen Partner bereits verloren hatten.<br/>„Gehen wir einfach so zu ihr rüber.“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er nickte hölzern, rang sich dann ein schwaches Lächeln ab. „Okay… Ich beeile mich.“ Für einen winzigen Moment gelang es ihm die blauen Augen einzufangen, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, ehe Yamato seinen Kopf auch schon wieder zur Seite drehte, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Kleidung in seinen Händen richtete. Reflexartig öffnete er seine Lippen, nur um sofort festzustellen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er überhaupt sagen sollte. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Ältere einfach nur verdrängen wollte was gerade eben passiert war, egal wie unangenehm die Situation jetzt vorübergehend für sie auch sein mochte. Langsam schloss er seinen Mund wieder, ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen, ehe er dann endgültig den Raum verließ.</p><p>Als sie etwa eine Stunde später die Wohnung verließen, spürte Taichi wie seine innere Unruhe noch anstieg. Schweigend wartete er während Yamato die Türe abschloss, die Bewegungen des Älteren dabei so langsam, als ob er ebenfalls bewusst versuchte zu trödeln. Sora war ihre Freundin, doch er hatte Angst vor diesem Treffen. Waren sie wirklich in der Lage sachlich darüber zu reden? Auszusprechen was passiert war ohne dabei erneut zusammenzubrechen? Alleine bei dem Gedanken Piyomon zu sehen wurde ihm übel. Soras Partner zu treffen, in vollem Wissen, dass sie ihre eigenen Freunde nie wiedersehen würden… Zittrig atmete er ein, setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung um das Stiegenhaus anzusteuern, wobei jeder seiner Schritte laut in seinem Kopf hallte. Der Drang einfach umzudrehen, das Gespräch zumindest noch ein klein wenig hinauszuschieben wuchs, doch er kämpfte ihn verbissen hinunter.</p><p>Yamato und er selbst hatten gerade erst auf die schmerzlichste Art und Weise feststellen müssen, wie wichtige jede noch so geringe Zeit mit ihren Partnern war, wie schnell diese vorbei sein konnte. Sie hatten kein Recht ihren Freunden aus purer Feigheit heraus dieser wertvollen Zeit zu berauben.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Luft flimmerte als sie aus der Türe ins Freie traten, die Augen kurz auf die glitzernde Bucht Tokyos gerichtet. Eigentlich ein wunderschöner Anblick, doch die finsteren Gedanken vermochte er dennoch nicht zu vertreiben. Yamato atmete tief durch, weil die Schwüle schon den ersten Schweißfilm auf seiner hellen Haut bildete. Das ohrenbetäubende Zirpen der Zikaden hallte durch die Luft, während sie das Treppenhaus ansteuerten um sich auf den schweren Gang zu ihrer Freundin zu machen. Sora hatte es verdien, dass sie nach ihr sahen. Die Umstände waren einfach zu seltsam. Warum war sie nicht im Neverland gewesen?<br/>Blaue Augen richteten sich auf Taichis breiten Rücken, der Jüngere zwar nur wenige Schritte vor ihm und trotzdem fühlte es sich an, als wäre er unendlich weit weg. Hatten sie schon Schaden mit dieser hirnrissigen Aktion angerichtet?<br/>Yamatos Magen krampfte erneut.<br/>Er hatte schon Gabumon verloren. Wie sollte er es überstehen wenn er seinen besten Freund nun auch wegen dieses Unsinns verlieren würde? Was, wenn er ihn jetzt abstoßend fand? Die Küsse waren zwar gegenseitig gewesen, aber das danach…</p><p>Yamato wollte überhaupt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken…<br/>Und auch Taichi schien es entweder zu verdrängen oder aus purer Rücksicht nicht anzusprechen. Letzteres wäre allerdings Neuland für den Dunkelhaarigen, der sein Herz immer auf der Zunge trug. Betroffen senkte er den Blick als sie den Platz zu Soras Wohnblock überquerten und sie vor dem gläsernen Eingangsbereich stoppten.<br/>Sie sollten klingeln, doch im Moment standen sie noch beide wie festgefroren vor den etlichen Namensschildern.<br/>Auffordernd blickte der Blonde zur Seite, erhascht dann Taichis Aufmerksamkeit, das unsichere Gesicht.<br/>„Mach schon.“, drängte er mit leiser Stimme, ein leichtes Nicken andeutend.<br/>Kurz wirkte der Jüngere tatsächlich ein wenig genervt, vielleicht weil Yamato ihm die zweifelhafte Ehre überließ, ehe er dann doch die Hand hob um zögerlich auf den Knopf mit den Schriftzeichen für 'Takenouchi' zu drücken.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die mit eiskaltem Tee gefüllten Gläser auf dem edlen Lacktablett klirrten leise gegeneinander, ihre Hände so stark zitternd, dass sie bereits einen Teil des Inhalts verschüttet hatte, die Tropfen dick und schwer auf der glatten Oberfläche des traditionell japanischen Geschirrs. Sora rang sich ein schwaches Lächeln ab als Mimi direkt aufsprang, ihr die bedenklich schwankende Konstruktion rasch entwendete, diese dann erst sicher auf dem niedrigen Tisch platzierte, ehe ihre Freundin sie mit Nachdruck auf den Boden drückte, dazu anwies sich hinzusetzen. Fein säuberlich strich das Mädchen die weiten Hosenbeine des sommerlich luftigen Kleidungsstücks nach hinten, ließ sich dann mit aufrechtem Rücken auf angewinkelten Knien auf den Boden sinken. Die perfekte Körperhaltung, so wie es ihre Mutter ihr schon von klein an beigebracht hatte. Alles andere geziemte sich nicht für eine junge Frau, die ihre Zukunft einer graziösen japanischen Tradition widmen wollte, das Verhalten im Alltag immerhin trotz allem ein Spiegel für die eigene Disziplin.</p><p>Zittrig atmete Sora ein, die Finger noch immer bebend als sie die drei filigranen Korkuntersetzer auf dem Tisch platzierte, die Gläser dann auf diesen abstellte. Kondenswasser perlte von der glatten Oberfläche, das feuchte Glas angenehm kühl unter ihren Fingerkuppen. Ihre Augen waren gerötet vom Weinen und ein einziger müder Blick über den Tisch zeigte ihr, dass es Mimi nicht anders ging. Tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllte sie und erneut zwang sie ihre Mundwinkel etwas nach oben. „Ich bin schon okay, Mimi-chan. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen.“ Das quirlige Energiebündel hatte sie am Vorabend angerufen, nach den Kämpfen mit Menoa, offenbar alarmiert von der Tatsache, dass sie als einziges nicht in der künstlich kreierten Welt der Wissenschaftlerin gewesen war. Sie hatte versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch schon nach wenigen Worten war ihre Stimme gebrochen. Und keine Stunde später hatte es an der Türe geklingelt…</p><p>Sie hatten beide die gesamte Nacht über kaum geschlafen, Mimi hatte ihr zugehört, mit ihr zusammen geweint. Noch immer zerfriss sie der Selbsthass, die Reue über all die Fehler, die sie gemacht hatte, doch gerade war da vor allem Dankbarkeit dafür, dass ihre Freundin sie nicht verabscheute. Erneut begann ihre Unterlippe zu zittern als Sora beobachtete wie Palmon vorsichtig nach einem der Gläser griff, Mimi dabei sofort dafür sorgte, dass ihr Digimonpartner sich beim Trinken nicht selbst mit Tee begoss, wobei die Jüngere inmitten der Bewegung innehielt, wie ertappt zusammenzuckte als sie die roten Augen auf sich gerichtet spürte. Wieso war sie nur so dumm gewesen? Warum hatte sie Piyomon nicht besser behandelt? Hastig zuckte ihr Blick zur Seite, ihre Augen sich erneut mit Tränen füllend, das blasse Gesicht verkrampft. Obwohl sie tief in ihrem Inneren geahnt hatte, dass der Countdown auf ihrem Digivice nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte, hatte sie jegliche negativen Gedanken bis zum Schluss verdrängt. Sie hatte mit einem Mal versucht jede freie Minute mit Piyomon zu verbringen, irgendwie gespürt, dass die feinen Lichtstreifen, die mit jedem Tag weniger wurden, irgendetwas mit ihrer Verbindung zu ihrem Partner zu tun hatten, doch sie hatte es schlichtweg nicht wahrhaben wollen. Und dann war das Digimon verschwunden, hatte sich lächelnd in ihren Armen aufgelöst. Die bloße Erinnerung daran raubte ihr den Atem.</p><p>Sie hatte mit Taichi reden wollen. Mit Kôshiro und den anderen, doch die Scham über ihr eigenes Verhalten hatte sie gelähmt, die Angst davor wie ihre Freunde reagieren würden. Sie hatte Piyomon als selbstverständlich angesehen, ihre Verbindung nicht mehr zu schätzen gewusst und damit mit ihrem ignoranten Verhalten dafür gesorgt, dass man ihr die wichtigste Freundin in ihrem Leben genommen hatte. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich erneut ihren Weg über ihre Wangen, während sich ihre Finger nun in den dünnen Stoff ihrer Hosen verkrampften, so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich… bin so dumm gewesen, Mimi-chan. Ich… hätte niemals…“ Ihre Stimme brach, und schluchzend presste sie eine Hand gegen ihre Lippen, die Tränen feucht und warm auf ihren Handrücken tropfend. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam ihren Lippen als sie plötzlich schlanke Arme um ihren Rücken spürte, Mimi mit einem Mal neben ihr war, sie fest an sich zog. Sie konnte spüren wie auch die Schultern der Jüngeren leise bebten, Mimi erneut mit ihr weinte. „Hör auf dir so viele Vorwürfe zu machen, Sora-san. Das war unmöglich deine Schuld. Kôshiro-san kann bestimmt etwas tun. Ganz sicher!“ Kraftlos lehnte sie sich in die Umarmung, die Leere in ihrem Inneren so allumfassend, dass selbst einfach nur aufrecht sitzen ihr alles abverlangte. Ein leichter Ruck ging durch ihren Körper als plötzlich das melodische Geräusch der Türklingel die Stille brach, und hastig drückte sie sich von ihrer Freundin weg, wischte sich dann über die feuchten Lider. „Wahrscheinlich für meine Mama. Ich… sag Bescheid, dass sie nicht da ist…“ Unter dem besorgten Blick ihrer Freundin richtete sie sich auf, wobei selbst diese schlichte Bewegung sie schon fast an ihre Grenzen trieb.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mimi fühlte sich müde, ausgezehrt und ausgelaugt. Ihr hellbraunes Haar war nun unordentlich mit einer Spange an ihrem Hinterkopf hochgesteckt, ihre sonst so klaren, fröhlichen Augen gerötet. Die Haut in ihrem Gesicht spannte vom Weinen und auch jetzt fiel es ihr schwer die Tränen weg zu kämpfen, sich wenigstens ein wenig um Stärke zu bemühen. Doch das was Sora-san passiert war, schockierte sie bis ins Mark. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass so etwas möglich war. Ihre Freundin hatte Piyomon doch immer gut behandelt, mütterlich, so wie sie sie alle behandelt hatte. Sie war immer die große Schwester, die Mama ihrer Gruppe gewesen und auch wenn sie alle nun weniger Zeit miteinander verbrachten, so war Sora-san doch immer für sie da gewesen. Und so auch für ihre Partnerin. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn, dass die junge Frau so bestraft wurde, nur weil sie mit beiden Beinen im Leben stand. Sie mussten dringend mit Kôshiro-san sprechen, er wusste sicher Rat! Aber zuerst sollten sie sich beruhigen. In diesem Zustand war es nötig, dass Sora-san sich erst einmal um sich selbst kümmerte, sich fing. Es brachte nichts, wenn ihr bei nahezu jedem Wort die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.</p><p>Sie seufzte leise, die braunen Ovale dabei nachdenklich auf Palmon gerichtet, die ebenfalls mehr als müde wirkte. Auch sie hatte die Nachricht vom Verschwinden ihrer Freundin hart getroffen. Sie waren ein Team, eine Familie und Piyomon gehörte dazu.<br/>Sie zuckte leicht in sich zusammen, als Sora-san zurück in ihr Zimmer trat, in ihren Händen ein Tablett mit Teegläsern, deren Inhalt sich allerdings allmählich über der glatten Oberfläche des Hilfsmittels verteilte. Hastig sprang sie auf um es ihrer Freundin aus den zitternden Händen zu nehmen, und es sachte auf den niedrigen Tisch abzustellen. „Ich mach das schon. Setz dich.“<br/>Sie war nicht okay, ganz egal wie stark die rothaarige junge Frau gerade sein wollte, die Fassade war lange gebröckelt. Dennoch verspüre Mimi einen Anflug von Bewunderung als sie die Ältere beobachtete, sie sich würdevoll und in perfekter Haltung auf ihren Platz sinken ließ. Trotzdem, Etikette erschien gerade wirklich unnötig… aber wenn Sora sich so besser und sicherer fühlte, war sie die Letzte, die ihre Freundin kritisierte.</p><p>Abwesend reichte sie Palmon eines der Gläser, bedacht darauf, dass ihr Digimon den kalten Tee nicht auf sich und den teuren Tatami Matten verteilte. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte dabei ihre Lippen, die Liebe für das kleine Wesen so stark wie eh und je.<br/>Doch schlagartig hielt sie inne, die grünen Augen ihrer Partnerin kurz etwas irritiert auf sie gerichtet, ehe sich beide Augenpaare auf Sora-san fixierten, Palmon dann traurig den Blick senkte.<br/>Sie hatten beide verstanden… und es tat weh die Ältere so zu sehen.<br/>Hastig sprang die junge quirlige Frau auf die Beine, umrundete den Tisch um sich neben ihrer weinenden Freundin auf den weichen Boden zu knien, eng ihre Arme um sie zu schlingen.<br/>„Hör auf dir so viele Vorwürfe zu machen, Sora-san. Das war unmöglich deine Schuld. Kôshiro-san kann bestimmt etwas tun. Ganz sicher!“<br/>Ganz sicher! Ganz sicher…<br/>Erneut bahnten sich nun auch Tränen über ihre Wangen, der Druck in ihre Brust so groß, dass sie kaum atmen konnte. Kôshiro-san musste etwas tun können! Das hatte er immer gekonnt!</p><p>Sie zuckte leicht zusammen als die Klinge sie aus ihren Gedanken riss und sie leicht zur Seite gedrückt wurde. Ihre ordentlich in Form gezupften Augenbrauen zogen sich traurig kraus als Sora erneut den Raum verließ und leise Seufzend blickte sie zu Palmon, griff nach der Hand des grünen Wesens. „Wir werden alles tun um Piyomon zu ihr zurück zu bringen, ja?“ Ein hoffnungsvolles Nicken folgte ihren Worten, ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Es gab immer Hoffnung. Immer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Augen waren stur auf die Gegensprechanlage gerichtet, doch für den Moment tat sich nichts. Vielleicht war Sora auch nicht zu Hause? In dem Fall sollten sie es vielleicht doch später erst einmal telefonisch versuchen und-<br/>Blaue Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, zuckten zu Taichi hinüber, der mit der plötzlich erklingenden Stimme ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin ebenso erstarrte wie er selbst. Kurz tauschten sie einen fast panischen Blick aus, ehe die Stimme der jungen Frau ein zweites Mal nachfragte.<br/>„Sora. Ich bin's, Yamato… Taichi ist auch hier. Können wir reden. Es ist wichtig.“ Unter dem Sprechen wuchs der Kloß in seinem Hals wieder an und angespannt presste er die Luft aus seinen Lungen, als nach einer kurzen Pause das Surren des Türöffners ertönte, ihnen Einlass in das Gebäude gewährt wurde.<br/>Er war nervös, wirklich fast panisch und er musste seine Emotionen nun in den Griff bekommen. Nicht am Ende auch noch vor Sora weinen… Nein! Auch wenn der Anblick von Piyomon ihm sicher den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen würde. Ihre Schritte hallten im Vorraum zum Treppenhaus und den Fahrstühlen von den Wänden, das Gebäude ein direktes Spiegelbild zu seinem eigenen und auch Taichis Wohnkomplex.</p><p>Automatisch steuerten sie beide die Treppen an. Die Wohnung der Jüngeren befand sich in keiner der höheren Etagen, sodass es nicht nötig war den Lift zu verwenden.<br/>Und außerdem schindeten sie so Zeit.<br/>„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Seine Stimme klang selbst verunsichert, als er den Blick noch einmal auf Taichi richtete, während er die Hand auf den Türgriff zum richtigen Geschoss legte.<br/>Sie mussten versuchen nun wenigstens eine Weile stark zu sein, nicht wieder völlig zusammenzubrechen. Es würde niemandem nutzen. Sie kamen mit schlechten Nachrichten und nichts auf der Welt konnte das ändern… Auch keine Tränen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nervös verlagerte Taichi sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, sein gebräuntes Gesicht angespannt, seine gesamte Körperhaltung verkrampft. Sein Herz hämmerte hart in seiner Brust und ein Teil von ihm hoffte einfach, dass Sora nicht zuhause war, egal wie egoistisch dieser Gedanke sein mochte. Er hatte Angst vor dem Gespräch, vor der Reaktion ihrer Freundin, Panik davor, dass er selbst nicht in der Lage sein würde stark zu bleiben. Er zuckte leicht zusammen als das leise Rauschen plötzlich verstummte, erst ein dumpfes Knacken aus der Gegensprechanlage drang ehe dann Sora’s Stimme zu hören war, metallisch verzerrt von dem schon etwas veralteten Apparat. Wortlos verharrte er einfach nur, die Lippen geöffnet wie um zu antworten, doch kein Ton drang aus seinem Mund. Benommen pendelte sein Blick zu Yamato, der sich nach einer kurzen Pause meldete, mit brüchiger Stimme das übernahm, wozu er offensichtlich gerade nicht in der Lage war. Stockend atmete er ein, schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er dann die Luft angespannt wieder ausstieß, sich zwang seine Lider wieder zu öffnen. Er musste sich zusammen reißen, das war er seinen Freunden schuldig.</p><p>Feine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme als er von der sengenden Hitze in den klimatisierten Eingangsbereich trat, steuerte dann langsam hinter Yamato das Stiegenhaus an. Jeder Schritt der sie Nähe an ihr Ziel brachte fiel schwerer, der Drang sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzulaufen mit jeder Stufe steigend. Irgendwie gelang es ihm ein schwaches Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zwingen als sich die blauen Augen besorgt auf ihn richteten, die Hand des Älteren dabei schon auf der Türklinke ins richtige Stockwerk ruhend. Er konnte die Nervosität in dem blassen Gesicht sehen, die Anspannung und dennoch erkundigte Yamato sich nach seinem Zustand. Erneut wurde ihm bewusst wie sehr er den Älteren gerade brauchte, wie schwach er alleine war. Sein Wappen schien ihm ebenso sehr genommen worden zu sein wie sein Partner. Er deutete ein kaum merkliches Nicken an, atmete erneut tief durch als der Geräuschpegel der Zikaden wieder anstieg, die schwüle Sommerhitze ihnen erneut entgegen schlug.</p><p>Er spürte Übelkeit in sich hochsteigen, der Kloß in seinem Hals riesig, auch mit mehrmaligem trockenen Schlucken nicht verschwindend. Als ihre Schritte schließlich verstummten, sie vor der Wohnungstüre der Takenouchis anhielten, war er schweißgebadet und völlig verkrampft richtete er seinen Blick auf das, in edler Kalligraphie geschriebene Türschild, in der Hoffnung, dass die tiefschwarzen Schriftzeichen ihn irgendwie beruhigen würden. Erneut zuckte er leicht zusammen als dumpfe Schritte sich hinter der Türe näherten, er dann hören konnte wie das Schloss beim Entsichern leise klickte. Zusammenreißen. Er musste stark sein. Gerade von ihm als Anführer wurde das erwartet, gerade bei ihm...</p><p>Taichi erstarrte als die Türe sich öffnete, das Deja vu des gestrigen Abends so stark, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde. Soras Gesicht war blass, eingefallen, die Augen gerötet. Er war zu spät. Schon wieder. Statt einer Begrüßung entkam ein verzweifeltes Fluchen seinen Lippen, sein Vorsatz sich zusammenzureißen bereits gescheitert noch bevor das erste Wort gefallen war.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wie erstarrt verharrte Sora einen Moment neben der Gegensprechanlage, unfähig sich zu bewegen, ihr Hals mit einem Mal staubtrocken. Wie in Trance hatte sie den beiden unangekündigten Gästen die Eingangstüre geöffnet, zu überrumpelt und überfordert um klar zu denken. Wieso hatte sie Taichi und Yamato rein gelassen? Sie war in keiner Weise in der Verfassung mit den beiden zu reden, absolut nicht auf dieses plötzliche Treffen vorbereitet. Panik erfüllte sie, ließ ihr Herz rasen. Das erneute Ertönen der Türklingel ließ sie heftig zusammenzucken und ruckartig richteten sich ihre geweiteten Augen auf die Haustüre, fixierten sie als ob sie davor ihren schlimmsten Albtraum erwartete.</p><p>Die beiden wussten dass sie zuhause war, sie konnte sie unmöglich einfach draußen stehen lassen. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung, jeder ihrer Schritte dumpf in ihren Ohren widerhallend, die wenigen Meter wie der Gang zum Schafott. Ihre schlanken Finger zitterten als die Rothaarige schließlich das Schloss herumdrehte, bevor Sora sich dann auch schon zwang zu öffnen. Schwüle Hitze schlug ihr entgegen und kurz war sie gezwungen ihre Augen von dem gleißenden Licht geblendet zusammen zu kneifen. Noch ehe sie ihre Lippen öffnen konnte um eine Begrüßung herauszupressen, kam ihr Taichi allerdings zuvor und perplex weiteten sich ihre Lider als der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf einfach nur laut fluchte, die Lippen dann fest aufeinander presste, bar des sonst so strahlenden Lächelns. Verzweifelt. Taichi wirkte verzweifelt. Wortlos zuckten ihre roten Augen zu dem zweiten Gast, wobei sie spüren konnte wie der Druck auf ihrer Brust sich noch verstärkte. Die blauen Ovale waren weit aufgerissen auf sie gerichtet, das blasse Gesicht wirkte entsetzt. Was war hier los? Wussten die beiden Bescheid? Hatte Mimi es ihnen erzählt? Das würde ihre Freundin ihr nicht antun, oder? „Wieso seid ihr hier?“ Keine Begrüßung, keine Wiedersehensfreude, obwohl sie sowohl Taichi als auch Yamato nun schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die letzten Meter zu Soras Wohnungstür vergingen viel zu schnell und viel zu früh wurde das Schloss vor ihnen entsichert. Er war nicht bereit für dieses Gespräch und doch waren sie hier.<br/>Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich schlagartig, als eine ausgezehrte Gestalt sich vor ihnen offenbarte, Sora das perfekte Spiegelbild zu ihnen selbst. Für einen Moment traten alle Geräusche in den Hintergrund. Die Zikaden, Taichis verzweifelter Fluch. Es war zu spät.<br/>Erst als die schockierte Stimme der Rothaarigen an seine Ohren drang regte er sich. Kurz blicke er zu Taichi, der verbissen die Lippen zusammenpresste, das Haupt gesenkt. Rote Augen richteten sich auf ihn, verständnislos, panisch und sofort drehte Yamato den Kopf beiseite, nicht fähig Sora anzusehen.<br/>Scheiße!</p><p>Er presste die Zähne aufeinander, so fest, dass seine Kiefermuskulatur hervortrat, seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballend.<br/>„Was ist denn los?“ Ertönte plötzlich eine weitere bekannte Stimme hinter ihrer Freundin und es dauerte nicht lange bis Mimi ebenfalls in der Türe stand. Was machte sie hier?<br/>„Mimi! Warte.“ Palmon klammerte sich leicht an ihr Bein, ehe sie die beiden jungen Männer ebenfalls erkannte. Yamatos Magen drohte sich umzudrehen. Das war zu viel.<br/>„Was macht ihr hier?“ Mimi stellte dieselbe Frage wie Sora, ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigend, dass sie sehr wohl verstand, dass etwas nicht stimmte.<br/>„Ihr seht… fürchterlich aus...“<br/>Ja, man sah es ihnen deutlich an, die letzten beiden Tage waren die Hölle auf Erden gewesen und es riss nicht ab. Schon fast wütend versuchte Yamato die aufsteigenden Tränen herunterzuwürgen, schaffte es auch irgendwie, doch weiter kam er nicht.<br/>Wortlos verharrten die beiden Freunde vor der Tür, die Mittagshitze des japanischen Sommers gnadenlos auf sie herab brennend. Irgendwoher erklang das leise Läuten eins Furin, hell und doch bedrückend und für einen bodenlosen Moment stand die Zeit einfach still.<br/>Piyomon war verschwunden, genau wie Gabumon und Agumon…<br/>Sie konnten einfach nichts tun.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Piyomon war weg, die Verbindung zu ihrem Partner ebenso aufgelöst wie die zu Gabumon und Agumon. Sora hatte es gewusst, war mit dem Countdown zur selben Zeit oder sogar noch vor ihnen konfrontiert gewesen und hatte dennoch geschwiegen, mit keinem von ihnen geredet. Hilflose Wut stieg in ihm hoch, gepaart mit verständnisloser Fassungslosigkeit über das Verhalten ihrer Freundin. Sie waren ein Team, verbunden durch all die traumatisierenden Ereignisse in ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit und trotzdem hatte das Mädchen nichts gesagt, nicht einmal versucht sie zu erreichen. Dunkle Augen weiteten sich überrascht als plötzlich eine weitere Stimme zu hören war, und für einen Moment starrte er Mimi einfach nur an wie eine Fata Morgana, unfähig auf die nonchalante Begrüßung der Braunhaarigen zu reagieren. Erst als Palmon sich zu Wort meldete zuckte sein Blick ruckartig tiefer, das kleine Digimon sich an das schlanke Bein seiner Partnerin klammernd, die großen Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet. Ein heftiger Stich jagte durch seine Brust als Mimi den Kopf ihres Partners sanft berührte, kurz ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu Palmon schickte und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm die Fassung zu wahren.</p><p>„Wir sind hier um dich vorzuwarnen. Offenbar über genau das, was du nicht für notwendig empfunden hast mit uns zu besprechen.“ Den Blick noch immer auf das Digimon gerichtet gelang es ihm irgendwie die leisen Worte hervorzupressen, seine Stimme bebend vor unterdrückten Emotionen. „Verdammt, Sora, du hast es gewusst... du hast gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmt...“ Seine Finger verkrampften sich zu Fäusten, während er seinen Kopf nun langsam anhob, der Ausdruck in seinem gebräunten Gesicht ein einziger verzweifelter Vorwurf. Wieso? Die Jüngere war über Jahre hinweg seine beste Freundin gewesen und auch wenn ihr enger Kontakt sich in den letzten Jahren stark reduziert hatte, nahm Sora dennoch nach wie vor einen wichtigen Platz in seinem Leben ein. Das alles... fühlte sich nun nach Verrat an. Wie hatte das Mädchen all das für sich behalten, keinen Ton sagen können?</p><p>Während sie gekämpft hatten, trotz Risiko, trotz Wissen um die Konsequenzen, hatte Sora Zeit mit Piyomon verbracht, vielleicht gehofft den Countdown so stoppen zu können. Und ja, selbst jetzt, aufgebracht und am Ende war ihm klar, dass er die Jüngere nicht für seine eigene Entscheidung verantwortlich machen konnte. Sie hatten selbst beschlossen zu kämpfen. Doch die Tatsache, dass Sora keinen Ton über die Veränderung auf ihrem Digivice verloren hatte, konnte er ihr nicht verzeihen. Sie hatten ebenfalls Angst vor diesem Gespräch gehabt, waren zerfressen von Schmerz und Trauer und dennoch standen sie hier, kämpften ihrer Freunde Willen um Kontrolle.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein kurzer Blick über ihre Schultern in das irritierte Gesicht des braunhaarigen Energiebündels zeigte Sora deutlich, dass sie sich nicht in ihrer Freundin getäuscht hatte. Mimi hatte die beiden nicht verständigt, das ging eindeutig aus der Reaktion der Jüngeren hervor. Langsam pendelten ihre roten Augen zurück auf den unangekündigten Besuch, von Yamato, der seinen Blick zur Seite hin abgewandt hatte, das blasse Gesicht verkrampft, die Körperhaltung angespannt, weiter zu ihrem besten Freund. Der Ausdruck in den dunklen Ovalen, ließ sie zusammenzucken, die unterdrückte Wut darin eine Emotion mit der Taichi sie noch nie zuvor konfrontiert hatte. Normalerweise waren Taichis Augen voller Wärme und Fürsorge. Ja, seit dem grausamen Kampf gegen Ordinemon war das Leuchten darin weniger intensiv geworden, das Strahlen des Älteren irgendwie abgeschwächter, dennoch hatte ihr bester Freund immer ein aufmunterndes Lächeln für sie parat gehabt. Was war passiert? Wofür machte man sie nun plötzlich verantwortlich? Ja, sie hatte Fehler begangen, durch ihr eigenes Verschulden Piyomon verloren, doch war die Strafe dafür nicht ohnehin schon hart genug?</p><p>Ihre Augen brannten heiß, die Konfrontation mit ihren Freunden nun der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Sie hatte keine Kraft diesen Angriff abzuwehren. Die Selbstvorwürfe fraßen sie auf, die Frage nach dem „was wäre wenn“ seit dem Moment in dem Piyomon verschwunden war allgegenwärtig, immer wieder durch ihren Kopf, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie nichts mehr tun konnte. Sie spürte Mimis Hand auf ihrer Schulter, sanft, beruhigend, doch noch ehe etwas sagen konnte ließen Taichis Worte sie erstarren. Das unheilvolle Ziehen in ihrem Magen wurde intensiver, das Gefühl von Übelkeit stärker. Nein. Völlig unmöglich. Es war ihre Schuld gewesen. Piyomon war verschwunden, weil sie sich nicht genug um ihr Digimon gekümmert hatte. Das hatte mit den anderen nichts zu tun gehabt. Ruckartig zuckte ihr Blick tiefer, zu den Beinen ihrer Freunde, nur um sich das Offensichtliche damit noch zu bestätigen. Agumon und Gabumon waren nicht an der Seite der beiden.</p><p>„Das… ist nicht wahr… Agumon und Gabumon… das ist nicht wahr! Ihr habt gekämpft! Zusammen mit Mimi-chan und den anderen! Ich war nicht dabei und trotzdem hab ich es gespürt!“ Sie taumelte einen Schritt zurück, stieß dabei gegen Mimi, die perplex und komplett überfordert ihre Hand fester in ihre Schulter grub. „Ich… habe die Trillerpfeife gehört. Piyomon war nicht mehr hier, aber… ich wusste, dass ihr es schaffen werdet…“ Ihre Stimme brach, die Tränen heiß auf ihrer Wange, die Sicht vor ihren Augen verschwimmend. „… das ist nicht wahr…“, wiederholte sie noch ein weiteres Mal, ihre Stimme brüchig und kaum hörbar.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Noch immer waren seine blauen Augen voller Überforderung zur Seite hin abgewendet. Jedes Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken und sein Kopf überschlug sich. Sora hatte es gewusst. Piyomon war ebenfalls bereits verschwunden. Seine Brust fühlte sich wieder ebenso eng an wie gestern Abend, wie am Tag davor… Es war grauenhaft.<br/>Taichis vorwurfsvolle Worte ließen ihn zusammenzucken, endlich den Kopf heben. Erst auf seinen dunkelhaarigen Freund, dann auf das Mädchen vor ihnen. Sowohl Taichis Verzweiflung als auch Soras geschockter, von Schmerz zerfressener Ausdruck jagten einen brutalen Stich durch sein Herz. Warum passierte das alles? Und warum fügten sie sich nun auch noch gegenseitig Schaden zu? Natürlich, er verstand seinen Freund, aber Sora lag offensichtlich sowieso schon am Boden.<br/>Als die Rothaarige ihren Blick senkte, sich ihre Augen dann panisch weiteten, zuckte Yamatos Arm noch vorn, im Versuch die junge Frau im Taumeln zu halten. Doch zu halbherzig, denn seine Beine bewegten sich nicht. Stattdessen war es Mimi die sie auffing, die fast goldbraunen Augen der Jüngeren nun in einer Mischung aus Verständnislosigkeit und Überforderung. Natürlich. Es musste ein ebenso großer Schock für die beiden Frauen sein, dass ihre Partner verschwunden waren.</p><p>Sie kamen hier an wie Dampfwalzen, überfuhren ihre trauernde Freundin und machten ihr Vorwürfe.<br/>„Warum hast du dich nicht bei einem von uns gemeldet, als der Countdown erschienen ist?“<br/>Seine Stimme klang seltsam dünn und auch wenn er ihr nicht noch mehr weh tun wollte, war diese Frage nur mehr als gerechtfertigt. Es hätte nichts geändert, Piyomon wäre dennoch verschwunden, aber…<br/>„Wir sind ein Team, Freunde. Warum, Sora?“ Wieder presste er die Lippen zusammen, schüttelte den Kopf. Es tat weh und Yamato war kaum in der Lage den Schmerz weiter herunter zu schlucken. Doch er musste. Er durfte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen noch mehr Schwäche zu zeigen als man ihm ohnehin schon ansah.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichi-san und Yamato-san sahen schrecklich aus.<br/>Die Augen gerötet und leicht geschwollen, die Haut fahl und der Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern leer.<br/>Trost spendend legte Mimi eine Hand auf Soras Schulter, die die Überraschung über den unangekündigten Besuch kaum verbergen konnte… es auch gar nicht versuchte.<br/>Sofort pendelte ihr Blick zu den Beinen der jungen Männer und ihr Atem stockte.<br/>Doch noch ehe sie das offensichtliche ansprechen konnte, zuckte sie unter der Heftigkeit von Taichis Worten zurück, während sich Palmon eingeschüchtert an ihr Bein klammerte.<br/>Das war… neu. Das war nicht der Taichi-san den sie kannte, der immer optimistisch, aufbauende Worte für sie alle übrig hatte.</p><p>Und dann taumelte Sora-san nach hinten und überrascht grub sie ihre Hände fester in die Schultern ihrer Freundin, stützte sie. Was ging hier vor?!<br/>Wo waren Agumon und Gabumon? Warum waren die beiden hierher gekommen?<br/>Was hatte Sora-san nicht für nötig gehalten ihnen zu sagen? Das mit Piyomon?<br/>Gerade als sie sich schützend vor die Ältere stellen, Taichi-san in seine Schranken weisen wollte, erwachte nun auch endlich Yamato-san aus seiner Starre und fassungslos richteten sich ihre hellen Augen auf den Blonden.<br/>Hatten die beiden nichts als Vorwürfe für sie übrig? Sahen sie denn nicht, wie sehr Sora-san litt?!<br/>„Jetzt reicht es aber! Was macht ihr hier?! Wo sind Agumon und Gabumon?! Und warum behandelt ihr Sora-san wie eine Verbrecherin?!“<br/>Nein, sie wollte es nicht glauben, dass außer Piyomon auch noch zwei weitere Freunde verschwunden waren. Sie hatte sie gegen Eosmon kämpfen sehen! Sie hatten eine neue Digitationsstufe erreicht und alle gerettet! Wo waren sie? Es konnte unmöglich sein! Die Verbindung von Taichi-san zu Agumon und von Yamato-san zu Gabumon war derartig eng gewesen, dass sie alles gemeinsam geschafft hatten, auch dieses mal!<br/>Wo waren also ihre Partner?!</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sie hatte es gewusst. Yamato und er hatten sich fast wahnsinnig gemacht aus Angst und Panik vor dem Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin, vor den grausamen Informationen, die sie überbringen mussten, nur um jetzt festzustellen, dass Sora es offenbar nicht für notwendig befunden hatte sie zu verständigen, weder als der Countdown auf ihrem Digivice erschienen, noch als Piyomon verschwunden war. Er war enttäuscht, verletzt, wütend, ein gefährlicher Strudel aus negativen Emotionen, der ihm gerade sämtliche Empathie raubte, nicht zuließ, dass er Mitgefühl mit dem weinenden Mädchen verspürte.</p><p>Dumpf drangen Yamatos Worte zu ihm durch, die Stimme seines besten Freundes dünn, im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst bar jeglichen aggressiven Untertons. Wie konnte der Ältere nur so ruhig bleiben? Vielleicht hätte die Information über Piyomons Verschwinden sie besser vorbereiten können. Vielleicht hätte es Anzeichen gegeben, die sie so übersehen hatten. Egal wie unfair es sein mochte, in diesem Moment suchte sich die Wut über seine eigene Hilflosigkeit ein Ventil, wobei Sora sich gerade inmitten seiner Schussrichtung befand. Er hatte sich nicht einmal verabschieden können, war nicht in der Lage gewesen Agumon noch zu sagen wie wichtig er ihm war…</p><p>„Sie sind weg, siehst du das nicht?!“ Er konnte sehen wie Mimi schockiert von seiner heftigen Antwort zusammenzuckte, presste seine Lippen dann fester aufeinander, während er seinen Blick ruckartig zur Seite hin abwandte. Nicht. Er durfte nicht zusammenbrechen. Nicht hier vor seinen Freunden. „Würdest du Sora auch in Schutz nehmen, wenn Palmon nun weg wäre? Und du nun erfährst, dass sie genau gewusst hat, dass etwas nicht stimmt?! Warum verdammt noch mal glaubst du sind wir hier? Um euch vorzuwarnen! Damit ihr euch zumindest… verabschieden…“ Seine Stimme brach, und mit ihr auch seine verzweifelt aufrecht erhaltene Selbstbeherrschung. Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen, der Schmerz so heftig, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Er konnte das nicht. Unmöglich. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, und ohne auch nur einen weiteren Blick auf seine Freunde zu werfen, stolperte er mehrere Schritte zurück, stürzte dann in Richtung Stiegenhaus.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein leises Schluchzen entkam ihren Lippen, während sie am ganzen Körper zu Zittern begann. Die roten Augen noch immer weit aufgerissen presste sie ihre bebende Hand auf ihre Lippen, die Tränen heiß auf ihren Wangen. „Ich… habe es nicht gewusst…“ Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Wispern, so dünn und brüchig, dass sie kaum unter ihren Fingern hervordrang. Natürlich hatte sie gewusst, dass etwas nicht stimmte, gespürt, dass es mit ihrer Verbindung zu Piyomon zu tun hatte, doch sie hatte das Erscheinen des Countdown Lichtringes auf ihrem Digivice ganz alleine ihrem eigenen Fehlverhalten zugeschrieben. Sich geschämt. Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Freunde gehabt. Und sie hatte egoistisch einfach nur Zeit mit Piyomon verbringen wollen, ohne für den Rest der Welt zu kämpfen.</p><p>Taichis Worte ließen sie heftig zusammenzucken, ihr Inhalt so hart und kalt, dass es ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss. Sie hatte es nicht gewusst. Nicht einmal ansatzweise geahnt, dass ihren Freunden dasselbe grausame Schicksal widerfahren würde. Wie auch? Ihren besten Freund so zu sehen, die dunklen Augen so feindselig und voller Wut, war mehr als sie ertragen konnte, und ein weiteres Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Und dann stand ihre Welt für einen Moment still, als Taichis Stimme brach, da plötzlich Tränen auf den Wangen des Älteren glänzten. Taichi weinte. Ihr furchtloser Anführer, der selbst nach Nishijima-senseis Tod vor ihnen immer gelächelt hatte, brach vor ihren Augen zusammen. Und irgendwie waren die Tränen noch schlimmer als die wütenden Vorwürfe.</p><p>Taichi war stark. Der Träger des Wappens des Mutes. Derjenige der ihre Gruppe immer unermüdlich zusammengehalten, sie mit seinem unerschütterlichen Optimismus zum Weitermachen motiviert hatte. Ihren besten Freund so zu sehen schmerzte stärker als jeder verbale Angriff, tat so weh, dass es ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss. Unfähig zu reagieren konnte sie nur schluchzend mitansehen wie der Ältere sich schließlich ruckartig abwandte, ehe Taichi dann von ihnen weg stürzte. Sie konnte hören wie Mimi den Namen des Wuschelkopfs rief, merkte kaum, dass sie selbst reflexartig ihren Arm hochriss um den Älteren zurückzuhalten, wobei ihre Finger allerdings nur ins Leere fasten. Als die Türe zum Stiegenhaus in Schloss fiel, hallte das Geräusch wie ein Donnerschlag zu ihnen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Weg?<br/>Mimi riss die Augen auf während sich ihr Magen umzudrehen drohte.<br/>Ja, sie hatte es bereits befürchtet, doch die Bestätigung durch Taichi-sans aggressiv ausgesprochenen Worte schlugen ihr wie eine flache Hand direkt ins Gesicht. Und obwohl sie Sora stützen musste geriet sie selbst ins Taumeln.<br/>Taichi-san und Yamato-san waren hier um sie… zu warnen.<br/>Ungläubig pendelte ihr Blick nach unten, trafen auf die riesigen grünen Augen von Palmon.<br/>Nein! Nein!<br/>Niemals!<br/>„Das ist nicht wahr!!“ Entfloh es schrill ihrer Kehle, wobei sich ihre chic lackierten Nägel wahrscheinlich schmerzhaft durch Soras dünnes Oberteil bohrten.<br/>Palmon würde nicht verschwinden! Nein, nein, nein!!!!</p><p>Augenblicklich erstarrte sie, hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als heiße Tränen über das Gesicht ihres Anführers rannen. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, dann Yamato, der ebenso schockiert die Augen aufgerissen hatte und auf seinen Nebenmann blickte.<br/>Nein.<br/>Nein…<br/>„Taichi-san!!“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich, als der Ältere zurücktaumelte und schließlich kopflos die Flucht ergriff. Sora-san wanke nach vorn, schon im Begriff ihren gemeinsamen Freund aufzuhalten, doch zwecklos. Stattdessen griff ihre zitternde Hand ins Leere und kaum einen Herzschlag später war es Yamato-san, der sich ebenfalls von ihnen losriss, die Mimik angespannt, Taichis Namen auf den Lippen.<br/>Ein zweites Mal schlug die Tür zu den Treppen ins Schloss und ließ die beiden jungen Frauen wie paralysiert zurück.</p><p>Kraftlos, nicht in der Lage sich zu halten, sank Mimi mit Sora auf die Knie. Die Braunhaarige hatte es nicht bemerkt, doch auch ihre Wangen waren mittlerweile erneut benetzt mit heißen Tränen.<br/>Was war das für ein grausames Schicksal, das ihnen da allen bevorstand? Konnte Kôshiro denn gar nichts tun? Es gab einen Countdown? Warum war es nicht möglich ihn zu stoppen? Sie hatten den Reboot abgewendet! Hatten die Erinnerungen ihrer Partner wieder hergestellt. Sie schafften es doch immer jede noch so aussichtslose Situation zu meistern. Als Team, als Familie! Sie waren stark!! Was passierte hier?!<br/>Laut schluchzend zog Mimi Sora schließlich in ihre Arme, packte auch Palmon, nicht mehr in der Verfassung zu sprechen.<br/>Gerade war es egal, dass sie Haustüre sperrangelweit offenstand, egal, dass die Hitze in die Wohnung eindrang. Es war alles egal. Da war nur noch ihre Angst, das laute Weinen dreier Freundinnen, die gerade den Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Natürlich, Mimi war aufgebracht. Wahrscheinlich würde er ähnlich empört reagieren, wenn er nicht wusste was nun alles auf ihre Gruppe zukam, offensichtlich Sora gerade zum Sündenbock gemacht wurde. Aber so war es nicht… zumindest nicht für ihn. Und Yamato war sich sicher, dass auch Taichi wusste, dass keine Schuld bei der Rothaarigen lag. Doch sie war gerade sein Ventil und wenn sich sein Kopf irgendwann wieder klärte, würden ihm die heftigen Reaktionen sicher leidtun.<br/>Der Blonde balle die Hände erneut zu Fäusten, wollte gerade auf Mimis wütende Frage antworten, noch immer um Worte ringend, doch Taichi kam ihm zuvor und überrascht zuckte sein Blick zur Seite. All der Schmerz kämpfte sich zurück an die Oberfläche und der Jüngere war nicht mehr im Stande sich dagegen zu wehren. Yamatos Magen krampfte sich zusammen und als die sonst so warme Stimme brach, brach auch erneut ein Stück von Yamatos Herz.</p><p>Er hatte ihn niemals so sehen wollen… niemanden von ihrer Gruppe. Auch der Horror in Soras und Mimis Augen hagelte wie zentnerschwere Eisbrocken auf ihn herab.<br/>„Taichi!!“<br/>Als der Dunkelhaarige sich schließlich taumelnd umwandte, dann vollkommen kopflos Richtung Treppenhaus preschte, spannte sich sein ganzer Körper an.<br/>Für einen Moment nicht fähig sich zu bewegen, sah er zu wie die Türe hinter seinem besten Freund ins Schloss krachte, die Situation so chaotisch, dass sie ihn völlig überforderte.</p><p>Doch dann bewegten sich seine Beine von selbst. Er durfte ihn jetzt nicht gehen lassen! Nicht allein!<br/>„Taichi!!“ Yamato realisierte überhaupt nicht, wie er überhaupt zur Türe gelangte, wie er die ersten Stuften hinabstürzte. Taichis Schritte hallten zu ihm nach oben und schon nahezu panisch übersprang er einige Stufen um schneller zu dem Jüngeren aufzuschließen. Es war ein Wunder, dass er nicht stürzte, dass seine zittrigen Beine dieses Manöver überhaupt unterstützten, aber irgendwie gelang es ihm seinen Freund noch vor der Türe zum Hauseingang im Treppenhaus zu stellen.<br/>„Taichi!! Stopp!!“<br/>Seine Hand grub sich hart in das raue Shirt und taumelnd, nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu halten, stürzte er gegen den Sportler, presste ihn mit einem dumpfen Aufkeuchen gegen die Wand neben der Tür.<br/>„Stopp...“, flüsterte er nur noch tonlos, ehe er sich mit all seinem Gewicht gegen ihn lehnte.<br/>Er würde jetzt nicht weiter davonlaufen. Nicht vor ihm!</p><p>Schwer atmend hob er den Blick und was er sah schmerzte ebenso wie in den beiden Tagen davor.<br/>Taichis Tränen schnitten in seine Haut, zeigten ihm wie machtlos er war. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Nicht Taichi, nicht Sora und auch nicht Mimi, oder den anderen. Niemandem.<br/>Verzweifelt presste er die Lippen zusammen, ehe er aus einer Affekthandlung heraus die Hände auf die heißen Wangen seines Gegenübers presste, ihn so davon abhielt den Blick abzuwenden.<br/>„Renn nicht weg!“ Verdammt! Seine Stimme war so brüchig, dass seinen Worten jegliche Überzeugenkraft fehlte. Und trotzdem.<br/>„Lauf nicht vor mir weg… ich brauche dich...“ Damit presste er seine Lippen in verzweifelter Intensität gegen Taichis. Er konnte nicht denken, da war nur Angst, Panik und Schmerz. Es gab keine andere Lösung sie beide für einen Moment zu betäuben. Also drängte er seine Zunge schon fast mit Gewalt in den fremden Mund, absolut nicht mehr in der Lage sich noch irgendwie zu zügeln.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Weg. Er musste einfach hier weg. Sein Limit war erreicht, die Grenze des Erträglichen überschritten. Er konnte nicht mehr. Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren fraß ihn auf, war so intensiv, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war klar zu denken. Seine gesamte Welt stürzte ein und er war außer Stande etwas dagegen zu tun, konnte nur zusehen wie alles um ihn herum zerbrach. Soras Tränen, Mimis Wut, Yamatos Hilflosigkeit. Er ertrug es nicht seine Freunde so zu sehen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er mit seinem eigenen Ausbruch für das Kippen der Konversation verantwortlich gewesen war. Die unbändige Wut war vollständig bodenloser Verzweiflung gewichen und ein ersticktes Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen während er die Stufen hinunterstürzte. Tränen verschleierten ihm den Blick, verwehrten ihm die klare Sicht, doch er hielt weder an, noch drosselte er sein Schritttempo. Auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass es keinen Ort der Welt gab an dem er der grausamen Realität entfliehen konnte, lief er weiter, einfach nur um das Gefühl zu haben Distanz zwischen sich und all diesen Horror bringen zu können.</p><p>Dumpf hallte sein Name durch das Stiegenhaus, gefolgt von raschen Schritten, doch anstatt anzuhalten versuchte er verzweifelt einfach nur weg zu kommen. Ein panisches Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als er die Distanz zur nächsten Stufe falsch abschätzte, seine Sohle von der Kante abglitt, sodass sein Schuh ins Leere trat, er ins Straucheln geriet. Reflexartig kratzen seine Finger über die Wand, schafften es so ihn irgendwie vor dem Fallen zu bewahren, wobei er allerdings zumindest für einen kurzen Moment gezwungen war seine Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln. Die dunklen Augen weit aufgerissen zuckte sein Blick über seine Schultern, ehe er dann auch schon ruckartig zurückgerissen wurde, er gleich darauf hart mit der Wand kollidierte. Sofort zuckten seine Arme nach oben, der automatische Impuls den Älteren von sich zu stoßen, doch stattdessen gruben sich seine Finger nur nutzlos in den Stoff des Shirts.</p><p>Weitere Tränen liefen ihm ungehindert über seine Wangen, sein Schluchzen laut im Stiegenhaus widerhallend. Weg. Er wollte einfach nur weg. Er ertrug es einfach nicht länger. Den Schmerz in den blauen Augen, die Verzweiflung in Yamatos Gesicht. Das alles war zu viel. Doch statt ihn loszulassen waren da plötzlich schlanke Finger an seinen Wangen, unnachgiebig und fest, sodass es unmöglich für ihn war seinen Kopf einfach zur Seite zu drehen. Yamatos Stimme war brüchig, seine Worte ein verzweifeltes Flehen, und dann waren da plötzlich weiche Lippen auf seinen, forsch und ohne Zurückhaltung, ehe der Ältere dann auch schon mit seiner Zunge tief in seinen Mund drang. Erneut war da der erste Impuls seinen Freund einfach von sich zu stoßen, doch auch jetzt schien der innige Kuss dieselbe Wirkung zu entfalten wie in der Nacht davor. Wie heute Morgen. Leere. Plötzlich war da gähnende Leere in seinem Kopf und benommen öffnete er seine Lippen weiter, ehe seine Hände ganz plötzlich nach oben zuckten, seine Finger sich in den Kragen des Älteren verkrampften, Yamato daran noch näher zogen. Ungehindert liefen ihm weitere Tränen über seine Wangen, der Kuss salzig, doch er machte keinerlei Anstalt mehr den intimen Kontakt zu brechen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sie konnte einfach nichts tun, waren ihrem Schicksal hilflos ausgeliefert. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich ihr Leben gedreht, hatte nur noch Angst und Zweifel für sie übrig.<br/>War das wirklich der Weg zum Erwachsenwerden? Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass ihren Eltern ebenso mitgespielt worden war. Wofür hatten sie jahrelang gekämpft und gelitten, wenn ihnen doch am Ende nichts blieb? Warum war ihr Schicksal so ungerecht? Wer hatte das für sie entschieden?<br/>Hilflos drängte sich Yamato gegen seinen Freund, spürte wie jegliche Gegenwehr in Keim erstickte, er stattdessen noch näher gezogen wurde. Vergessen. Einfach alles ums sie herum ausblenden. Das war gerade der einzige Weg um überhaupt irgendwie mit allem fertig zu werden.</p><p>Haltlos presste er seinen Körper nun vollends gegen seinen Gegenüber, spürte Taichis Hitze durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung hindurch. Es war beruhigend. Ihn zu spüren, zu schmecken, so das Gefühl zu haben wenigstens für einen Moment das Richtige zu tun und den Schmerz aus ihren Köpfen zu radieren. Da war Salz auf seiner Zunge und Yamato war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es einzig Taichis Tränen waren die er schmeckte. Alles an ihm fühlte sich taub an und allmählich verlor er den Bezug zu sich selbst. Es war schlicht zu viel.</p><p>Um Luft ringend brachte er plötzlich Abstand zwischen sie, die blauen Augen nun direkt in braune gerichtet. Noch immer rannen heiße Tränen über das gebräunte Gesicht und langsam strich er mit seinen ebenfalls bereits feuchten Fingern über die geröteten Wangen. Er konnte sie nicht fortwischen, sie nicht trocknen und dennoch, er wollte, dass es aufhörte. Wollte, dass sein Freund aufhörte ihn so anzusehen. Er ertrug den Ausdruck in den braunen Ovalen einfach nicht.<br/>Für einen Moment hallte nur ihr keuchender Atem durch das Treppenhaus und wieder war da absolute Hilflosigkeit in Yamatos Blick. Er konnte nichts tun. Gar nichts.<br/>„Renn nie wieder vor mir weg. Hörst du?!“ Seine Stimme nun deutlich angespannt, lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die seines Gegenübers.<br/>Immer! Immer schon hatten sie das getan. Waren voreinander davon gelaufen wenn sie nicht weiter wussten. Aber damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein!<br/>Wenn schon alles um sie herum zerbrach, mussten doch wenigstens sie zusammenstehen. Sie waren ein Team, sie alle, aber sie beide verband doch so viel mehr.<br/>Sie hatten zusammen Omegamon geschaffen, waren zusammen mit ihren Partnern auf das letzte Level digitiert… ihr Countdown hatte synchron gestartet und wohl auch geendet.<br/>Sie durften nun nicht gegeneinander arbeiten!</p><p>Ein lautloses Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen, ehe er die Hände von Taichis Wangen abgleiten ließ, seine Arme stattdessen hilflos um den schlanken Rumpf des Jüngern schlang.<br/>Wie sollte es jetzt nur weitergehen? Ihm fehlte jegliche Kraft ins normale Leben zurückzukehren… jegliche Energie nun auch noch mit dem Rest ihrer Gruppe zu sprechen.<br/>Angestrengt atmete er ein und aus, ließ seinen Kopf dabei kraftlos auf Taichis Schulter sinken und blieb einfach nur regungslos stehen. Eng an seinen Freund gepresst, völlig überfordert mit der Situation.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte sie nicht stoppen. Der Damm war gebrochen, die Tränen heiß auf seinen Wangen, doch er war nicht in der Lage sie zum Versiegen zu bringen. Die Finger noch immer in den Kragen des Shirts verkrampft, erwiderte er den Blick in die blauen Augen einfach nur wortlos, seine bebenden Lippen geöffnet, seine Atemzüge schwer. Yamato war da. Während die Welt um ihn herum zerbrach, war sein Freund bei ihm, hielt ihn fest, ließ nicht zu, dass er in dem Strudel aus Verzweiflung ertrank. In all der Dunkelheit war der Ältere gerade der einzige Lichtschimmer, der ihn davor bewahrte sich nicht vollständig in der Finsternis zu verlieren. Der Ältere kämpfte. Für ihn, für ihre Freunde. Blieb stark, obwohl er sehen konnte wie die Verzweiflung ihn ebenfalls aufzufressen drohte.</p><p>Wohin hatte er laufen wollen? Er war intuitiv los geprescht, ohne nachzudenken, der unbändige Wunsch nach Distanz so stark, dass sein Kopf sich vollständig ausgeschaltet hatte. Was war sein Ziel gewesen? War da überhaupt eines gewesen? Oder hatte er im freien Fall erneut unbewusst gehofft, dass Yamato ihn erneut auffangen würde, ehe er stürzen konnte? Eigentlich hatte er es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Ältere ihn nicht alleine lassen würde, die Flucht kein richtiger Wunsch nach Abstand, sondern vielmehr der stumme Schrei nach Nähe. Er brauchte Yamato. In all dem Chaos noch viel mehr als sonst. Langsam löste er seine Finger aus dem rauen Stoff, deutete dann ein kaum merkliches Nicken an, während seine Hände nun kraftlos auf den schlanken Schultern ruhten. Er war froh darüber, dass Yamato noch immer gegen ihn gelehnt verharrte, der Körper des Älteren, sowie die Wand in seinem Rücken ihm genug Halt verschafften um sich weiterhin aufrecht halten zu können.</p><p>Und dann brach auch Yamatos Selbstbeherrschung, das Schluchzen des Ältere den Druck auf seiner Brust noch erhöhend. Er konnte hören wie sein bester Freund sich für einen Moment verbissen auf seine Atmung konzentrierte, wie er verzweifelt versuchte so nicht vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren und ohne nachzudenken hob er langsam seine Hand um seine Finger sanft durch die blonden Strähnen gleiten zu lassen. „Sie hat es gewusst, Yamato… Die ganze Zeit über. Und trotzdem… hat sie nicht mit uns geredet.“ Seine heisere Stimme brach erneut und mühsam beherrscht atmete er ein, sein Gesicht dabei in den blonden Schopf vergraben. „Wann hat alles angefangen zu zerbrechen? Wann haben wir aufgehört einander zu vertrauen?“ Es war nicht nur die Verbindung zu ihren Digimon. Wann war ihre Freundschaft so selbstverständlich geworden, dass sie es offenbar nicht mehr als notwendig empfunden hatten, sich regelmäßig zu treffen? Einfach nur anzurufen um über belanglosen Quatsch zu reden? Wann hatte er seine beste Freundin das letzte Mal einfach nur angerufen um sie zu fragen wie es ihr ging?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die sanften Finger in seinem Haar spendeten ihm Trost, zeigte ihm, dass Taichi ihn ebenso auffangen wollte, wie umgekehrt. Egal wie verquer ihre Freundschaft sich gerade auch entwickeln mochte. Taichi war da. Bei ihm, während die Welt um sie herum in Trümmern lag.<br/>Einen Moment verharrte er noch stumm, das Gesicht verborgen an der Schulter seines Freundes, ehe dieser die Stille brach.<br/>Ja, wann hatte es angefangen? Eigentlich direkt nach dem Kampf gegen Ordinemon, als sie anfingen ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Abseits der Schule, abseits der Digitalen Welt.<br/>Ihre Treffen wurden immer rarer, bis sie schließlich zu einer Seltenheit verkommen waren und sie hatten es nicht richtig geschätzt. Sie waren alle selbstverständlich füreinander gewesen.</p><p>Langsam hob Yamato den blonden Schopf wieder an, nicht wissend wie er auf Taichis Fragen antworten sollte. Aber wahrscheinlich waren diese Fragen auch nur hypothetischer Natur.<br/>Die braunen Augen wirkten so unglaublich unglücklich… verloren. Das Strahlen war vollständig aus ihnen verschwunden. Schwerfällig nahm er das Gewicht von seinem Gegenüber, brachte sich nun wieder in eine aufrechte Position, sorgte so für Abstand.<br/>„Lass uns einfach nach Hause gehen...“<br/>Es würde keinen Sinn machen ein weiteres Gespräch mit Sora und Mimi zu führen. Nicht mehr heute… Auch wenn es vielleicht egoistisch war die beiden nun sich selbst zu überlassen. Gerade für Mimi musste diese Information ein Schock gewesen sein. Aber Yamato fehlte die Kraft… und bis Taichi nach Hause fahren musste um sich auf den nächsten Tag vorzubereiten, wollte er lieber die Zeit zu zweit nutzen.<br/>Vielleicht um noch ein wenig zu vergessen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichi konnte spüren wie das beruhigende Gewicht auf seinem Körper sich löste, Yamato sich aufrichtete und damit Abstand zwischen sie brachte. Der Ältere antwortete nicht auf seine Fragen, es war auch nicht nötig. Allgemein war es auch eigentlich völlig irrelevant nach dem Zeitpunkt zu fragen, vielmehr von Bedeutung weshalb sie sich so sehr voneinander entfernt hatten. Es war der Lauf der Dinge, Entwicklungen, die völlig natürlich waren wenn man erwachsen wurde, aber es lag dennoch in ihrer Hand. Sie waren selbst in der Lage ihr Leben zu steuern, waren nicht gezwungen den veränderten Lebensumständen einfach nachzugeben und hinzunehmen, dass Freundschaften sich eben auseinander entwickelten. Und trotzdem hatte er einfach stillschweigend hingenommen, dass der Kontakt zu seiner besten Freundin einfach eingeschlafen war. Er konnte Sora nicht verzeihen, spürte selbst jetzt noch die verzweifelte Wut über das egoistische Verhalten der Jüngeren in seinem Bauch, doch es war unmöglich zu leugnen, dass er im Vorfeld nichts dafür getan hatte um seiner Freundin zu zeigen, dass er nach wie vor für sie da war.</p><p>Tief durchatmend hob er eine Hand, wischte sich schwerfällig über die feuchten Lider und über seine tränennassen Wangen. Noch immer verharrte er an die Wand gelehnt, aus Angst davor, dass seine Beine doch noch nachgaben wenn er sich zu plötzlich aufrichtete. Schweigend pendelte sein Blick das Treppenhaus hinauf, seine Mimik nach wie vor verkrampft, die dunklen Augen müde und leer. Er wollte Nachhause, ja. Einfach nur wieder die gesamte Welt ausschließen, über nichts nachdenken. Im Grunde hatten sie ohnehin erledigt wofür sie gekommen waren. Auch wenn die Warnung für Sora zu spät gekommen war, zumindest wusste Mimi Bescheid. Und gerade wusste er wirklich nicht wie er mit den Mädchen reden sollte, ohne erneut die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Er deutete ein kaum merkliches Nicken an.</p><p>Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf atmete tief durch, stieß sich dann von der Wand ab, wobei ihn erneut tiefe Dankbarkeit erfüllte als er sofort Yamatos Hand stützend an seinem Arm spürte. “Es... tut mir leid. Dass ich mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte...” Er sah den Älteren nicht an, schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er hatte sich vorgenommen sich zusammenzureißen und war komplett gescheitert. Sein eigener Schmerz machte ihn blind für die Gefühle seiner Freunde... Schweigend griff er nach der noch immer auf seinem Arm ruhenden Hand, drückte die schlanken Finger sanft, ehe er den Kontakt brach und sich in Richtung Eingangshalle in Bewegung setzte.</p><p>~*~ TBC ~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Verdrängung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mit bebenden Händen nahm Sora das von Mimi gereichte Wasserglas entgegen, wobei ihre Freundin ihre Finger so lange stützte, bis sie auch sichergehen konnte, dass das glatte Material nicht einfach durch ihre Hände glitt und am Boden zerschellte. Für den Moment waren die Tränen versiegt, doch die Spuren davon glänzten noch deutlich sichtbar auf ihren geröteten Wangen, ihre roten Augen nach wie vor glasig, der Ausdruck darin abwesend. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht als sie sie an das kühle Glas legte und vorsichtig einen Schluck von dem, Dank der sich aufgelösten Eiswürfel, noch immer kaltem Tee nahm. Seit dem unerwarteten Besuch und dem abrupten Ende dieser fürchterlichen Unterhaltung war etwa eine Stunde vergangen, Taichi und Yamato waren nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Bei der Erinnerung an die Verzweiflung in den braunen Augen krampfte sich ihr Brustkorb erneut zusammen und ihre Finger schlossen sich fester um das Glas. In all den Jahren ihrer Freundschaft hatte sie den dunkelhaarigen Wuschelkopf nie so verzweifelt erlebt. Die harschen Worte und der verbale Angriff verblassten neben all dem Schmerz, den sie in den braunen Ovalen gesehen hatte. Nach all den fürchterlichen Kämpfen der vergangenen Jahre, war nun offenbar der Punkt erreicht, an dem ihr Anführer tatsächlich zerbrach. </p><p>Und mit ihm alles um ihn herum. Yamato war ebenfalls am Ende gewesen. Auch wenn der Ältere nicht vor ihnen geweint hatte, es war unschwer gewesen in dem blassen Gesicht zu lesen. Selbst während ihrer kurzen Beziehung mit dem ruhigen Musiker hatte der Blonde seine wahren Gefühle meist hinter einer distanzierten Maske verborgen. Diese Mauer schien komplett gefallen, die Trauer und der Schmerz offen sichtbar in den blauen Ovalen. „Ich habe es nicht gewusst… Ich hatte keine Ahnung…“ Erneut spürte sie heiße Tränen auf ihren Wangen, der Versuch sie hinunterzukämpfen ohnehin schon lange gescheitert. War sie tatsächlich dafür verantwortlich, dass Taichi und Yamato ihre Partner verloren hatten, ohne davor in der Lage gewesen zu sein, sich angemessen zu verabschieden? Hätte sie etwas ändern können, wenn sie tatsächlich mit den anderen gesprochen hätte? Sora presste ihre Lippen fester aufeinander, die Schuldgefühle so erdrückend, dass sie kaum in der Lage war zu atmen. „Ich dachte es… ist nur Piyomon…“ Ihre leisen Worte gingen nahtlos in ein verzweifeltes Schluchzen über. „Mimi-chan, es tut mir so leid… ich wusste nicht, dass es um… uns alle…“ Immer wieder brach ihre bebende Stimme, ihre schmalen Schultern zitternd, ihre zuvor noch so perfekte Körperhaltung nun in sich zusammengesunken, so als ob sie jemand sämtlicher Kraft beraubt hatte. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Ihr zitternder Atem zeigte deutlich wie aufgelöst sie noch immer war, ihre schlanken Finger eiskalt. Seit Taichi-san und Yamato-san wieder sang und klanglos verschwunden waren, herrschte Chaos in ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen. <br/>„Mimi… kann ich irgendwas tun?“ Palmon blickte sie betroffen von der Seite her an. Auch dem kleinen Digimon war anzusehen, wie sehr ihm diese Information zusetzte. <br/>Aber natürlich… sie wollte nicht verschwinden, sie nicht verlassen. <br/>Mimi zwang sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen, strich dann mit der Handfläche über die rosa Blütenblätter auf Palmons Kopf. Sie waren weich, samtig und sofort spürte sie erneut ein starkes Brennen in ihren Augen. Sie durfte nicht verschwinden… <br/>„Wir kümmern uns jetzt erst mal um Sora-san.“, flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin dann ausweichend entgegen, ehe sie drei Gläser mit Eistee befüllte. </p><p>Sora-san hatte sich vernünftiger Weise davon überzeugen lassen in ihrem Zimmer auf Mimi zu warten. Die junge Frau war nicht in der Verfassung ihre Gäste zu bewirten, weshalb sich die Braunhaarige selbst auf den Weg in die Küche gemacht hatte um ihnen frische Getränke zu holen. Die Karaffe mit dem Tee stand noch halbvoll auf dem Tisch, die Oberfläche von den bereits geschmolzenen Eiswürfeln leicht beschlagen. Mit einem sanften Lächeln drückte sie ihrer Partnerin eins der Gläser in die Hände, bevor sie selbst die beiden anderen an sich nahm. „Pass schön auf, ja?“ <br/>Damit machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in Soras Zimmer.<br/>Die angelehnte Tür glitt lautlos nach innen auf, als Mimi sie mit dem nackten Fuß aufdrückte und sofort verkrampfte sich ihre Mimik als ihr Blick auf ihre Freundin fiel. </p><p>Von der bis vorhin noch so disziplinierten, perfekten Haltung war nichts mehr übrig. Stattdessen saß die Rothaarige in sich zusammengesunken an dem kleinen Tisch, das Gesicht in ihre Hände vergraben. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als Mimi eines der Gläser auf dem Tisch abstellte und ihr das zweite entgegenstreckte. Sie konnte das Zittern der schlanken Finger sehen, umschloss diese deshalb solange fest mit den Händen, bis Sora-san das Glas sicher an ihre Lippen führen konnte. <br/>Es war ein schreckliches Bild. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass ihnen ein solches Schicksal blühte. <br/>Niemals hätte sie geglaubt, dass sie einmal Abschied nehmen mussten… <br/>„Hör auf.“ Es waren schlichte Worte, Mimis Stimme monoton. <br/>„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen. Du kannst nichts dafür! Ich verstehe nicht warum das passiert, aber es ist nicht deine Schuld, hörst du?!“ Sie fühlte erneut die Tränen in ihre Augen steigen, schlag dann wie so oft in den letzten Stunden ihre Arme um ihre Freundin. <br/>„Woher hättest du es wissen sollen?“ Sie schluchzte, spürte wie sich dann auch Palmon an sie beide drückte, hörte wie auch das Digimon weinte. <br/>„Mimi, ich will nicht verschwinden.“ Schlagartig löste sich die Umarmung der beiden Frauen auf, ihre beiden Augenpaare geschockt auf das weinende Wesen gerichtet. <br/>Ja, es ging nicht nur um sie, um ihren Schmerz. <br/>Wie viel Angst musste Palmon nun haben, jetzt da sie wusste, dass ihre Zeit begrenzt war? <br/>„Palmon!“ Mimi stürzte zur Seite, umklammerte ihre Partnerin schon fast panisch, die Tränen in ihren Augen nun ungehindert auf ihren Wangen. </p><p>„Ich lasse das nicht zu!“ <br/>Hatten sich Agumon und Gabumon auch gefürchtet? Sie konnte sich an das Licht der Digitation erinnern, an die Verbindung der vier Freunde. Es war wunderschön gewesen… Wie konnte so etwas schreckliches also nur wenige Stunden später geschehen? <br/>Entschlossen drückte die quirlige junge Frau das grüne Wesen von sich, blickte dann mit noch immer glasigen Augen zu Sora. „Ich rufe jetzt Kôshiro-san an!“ </p><p>~*~</p><p>Seine Finger fegten nur so über die Tastatur, neben ihm auf dem Schreibtisch ein Berg leerer Ollong Tee Flaschen. Es waren nun zwei Tage vergangen seit er im Krankenhaus wieder zu sich gekommen war, Menoa-san verhaftet und alle aus dem Neverland gerettet worden waren. Auch wenn er wusste, dass die Chancen nicht gut standen, er musste etwas tun, hatte kaum geschlafen, sein Büro nicht verlassen! Auch wenn sein eigener Countdown noch nicht gestartet hatte, er musste etwas für Agumon und Gabumon tun! Taichi-sans und Yamato-sans Countdown war bereits weit fortgeschritten und er musste sich beeilen wenn er die Partner der beiden retten wollte! <br/>„Kôshiro-han, solltest du nicht langsam eine Pause machen? Du hast schon ganz schwarze Ringe unter den Augen.“ Die weiße Kombini Plastiktüte raschelte leise, als das käferartige Wesen die leeren Flaschen hinein beförderte, wie üblich für Ordnung in dem lichtdurchfluteten Büro sorgte. <br/>Kôshiros Augen bewegten sich keine Sekunden vom Bildschirm, seine Haltung angespannt. „Ich kann nicht. Du weißt was mit Morphomon passiert ist… Ich muss… das aufhalten.“ <br/>Nur wie? Wie sollte er schaffen was Menoa-san in jahrelanger verbissener Forschung nicht geschaffte hatte, der einzige Ausweg ihr eigen kreiertes Neverland gewesen war? </p><p>Ein lautes, frustriertes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, seine rechte Hand in seine kurzen Stirnfransen gegraben. Verflucht! Er wusste einfach nicht weiter! Aber er musste ihnen helfen! Taichi-san und Agumon. Yamato-san und Gabumon. Und damit auch allen anderen Menschen die einen Digimonparter an ihrer Seite hatten. Die ganze Welt schien auf seinen schmalen Schultern zu lasten und angespannt entließ er einen gepressten Schrei seiner Kehle. <br/>„Komm schon!! Komm schon!! Streng dich an!!“ <br/>„Kôshiro-han...“ <br/>Beide zuckten leicht zusammen, als das auf Vibration gestellte Handy des Computergenies plötzlich mit einem energischen Scheppern über die Tischplatte wanderte und überrascht weiteten sich seine dunklen Augen. Mimi-san! <br/>Kurz krampfte sich sein Magen zusammen, eine dunkle Vorahnung in ihm aufkeimend. <br/>„Willst du nicht ran gehen?“ Verwirrt zuckte sein Blick zu Tentomon, als er sich nach mehreren Sekunden noch immer nicht geregt hatte, er dann hastig nach dem Gerät griff. <br/>„Mimi-san?“ <br/>Kurz verharrte er einfach still am Hörer, der Gesichtsausdruck erst nichtssagend, ehe er sich mit lauten Aufschrei von seinem Bürostuhl hochstieß:<br/>„Sie sind weg?! Seit wann?? Warum weiß ich nichts davon? Bist du noch bei Sora-san? Wo sind Taichi-san und Yamato-san, noch bei euch?“ <br/>Wieder herrschte kurze Stille, ehe er sich matt zurück auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ, die Augen nun leer auf den hellen Screen vor ihm gerichtet. <br/>Zu spät… <br/>Er konnte Tentomons Blick auf sich spüren, doch er ignorierte es, kämpfte mit seinem sich drehenden Magen. Er war zu langsam gewesen, hatte versagt. </p><p>„Kôshiro-san? Bist du noch da?“ <br/>Er blinzelte perplex, hatte gar nicht realisiert, dass er Mimi nicht mehr geantwortet hatte. <br/>„J-ja… Entschuldige. Nein… ich… hab aktuell keine Idee…“<br/>Müde sank er in sich zusammen, eine Hand nun verzweifelt durch sein Gesicht streichend. Er hatte versagt. Zu langsam… <br/>Drei ihrer Freunde waren also bereits verschwunden… Und von Sora-sans Countdown hatte er bis gerade eben noch nicht einmal etwas gewusst…<br/>„Mimi-san… bitte warte mal...“, versuchte er den panischen Redefluss der Jüngeren zu stoppen, spürte wie ihm selbst schlecht wurde als sich seine Ovale mehr zufällig auf seinen eigenen Partner richteten. <br/>„Gib mir noch etwas Zeit… ich weiß wir haben keine… aber ich muss-“ Er brach ab, biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe. Was sollte er nur tun? <br/>Wie sollte er ihre Freunde retten? Und wie sollte er Taichi-san und Yamato-san… und auch Sora-san jemals wieder unter die Augen treten können, nachdem er derartig versagt hatte? </p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein weiteres Schluchzen unterdrückend presste Sora ihre Lippen aufeinander, die Sicht erneut vor ihren Augen verschwimmend, die Tränen heiß auf ihren Wangen. Kraftlos lehnte sie sich gegen ihre Freundin, die verzweifelten Worte zwar gut gemeint, doch völlig wirkungslos. Sie konnte hören wie Mimi ebenfalls weinte, wie die schlanken Arme sich fester um sie schlangen, so als ob das sonst so lebenslustige Energiebündel gerade ebenfalls verzweifelt Halt suchte. Es war grausam. Wie konnte man diese aus Daten bestehenden Wesen nur für sie erschaffen, sie kreieren um sie Jahre lang als ihre treuen Partner zu begleiten, ehe man sie ihnen nun plötzlich wieder entriss? Einzig und alleine weil sie erwachsen wurden? Was war das für ein Grund? Palmons leises Stimmchen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, und ruckartig zuckten ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Mimis Partner. Ihre Freundin hatte den klammernden Griff schlagartig gelöst, schien für einen Moment wie erstarrt, ehe Mimi dann laut aufschluchzend die geringe Distanz zwischen sich und Palmon überbrückte, das weinende Digimon fest an sich presste. </p><p>Soras Herz brach. All der Schmerz, all die Trauer, das stand Mimi noch bevor, und sie konnte nichts tun außer machtlos zusehen. Sie selbst hatte bis zum Schluss gehofft, dass die allmählich verschwindenden Lichtstreifen nichts schlimmes bedeuteten, hatte sich eingeredet, dass es keinerlei Grund zur Panik gab, bis das letzte Licht erloschen war, Piyomon sich in ihren Armen aufgelöst hatte. Sie hatte gelächelt, sie gebeten nicht zu weinen, während das Digimon selbst die Tränen nicht zurückhalten hatte können. Piyomon hatte es gewusst, es irgendwie gespürt. Da war keine Panik oder Angst in den großen Augen gewesen, sondern einfach nur grenzenlose Zuneigung und bedingungsloses Vertrauen. </p><p>//Danke, Sora. Ich werde dich nie...// Die Zeit hatte nicht einmal zur Vervollständigung des Satzes gereicht, der Abschied so abrupt, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war Piyomon noch ein letztes Mal zu sagen wie unfassbar wichtig sie ihr war. Mit apathischem Blick verharrte sie einfach nur zitternd, die Tränen auch jetzt nicht stoppend. Wie durch dichten Nebel hindurch konnte sie hören wie Mimi verzweifelt auf Kōshiro einredete, ihre Stimme schrill und verzweifelt, die Antwort des Genies eindeutig nicht die Reaktion die sie sich erhofft hatte. Erneut führte sie das noch immer umschlossene Wasserglas an ihre Lippen, ihr Hals so trocken und dehydriert, dass selbst das Schlucken schmerzte. Langsam stellte sie das Glas zurück auf den Tisch, ohne dabei zu realisieren, dass sie es dabei direkt neben dem extra vorbereiteten Untersetzer abstellte. Kondenswasser perlte von der glatten Oberfläche, landete auf der Tischplatte, wo der Tropfen leicht im Sonnenlicht glänzte. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Augen hafteten leer auf dem blinkenden Cursor seines Notebooks, die Stimme seines Professors nur ganz weit weg durch dichten Nebel zu ihm durchdringend. Nicht eine einzige Notiz befand sich auf dem geöffneten Textdokument obwohl die Vorlesung sich bereits dem Ende näherte. Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, hätte er wohl nicht einmal gewusst in welchem Kurs er sich gerade befand, aber immerhin war er anwesend. <br/>Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Augen fühlten sich schwer und brennend an. Die Nacht war blanker Horror gewesen. </p><p>Nachdem sie sich nach dem katastrophalen Gespräch mit Sora auf den Weg zurück gemacht hatten, war Taichi noch bis zum Abend bei ihm geblieben. Wie auch zuvor waren großartige Gespräche ausgeblieben und einzig die Nähe hatte Trost gespendet. Die Nähe und ihre ungesunde stumme Abmachung. Auch wenn Yamato der ganzen Sache nun kritischer gegenüberstand, immerhin hatte er Taichi im Treppenhaus so wieder zu Verstand bekommen… Aber es war deutlich, dass sie sich beide nun mehr zurückhielten. Seinem Freund ebenfalls der Faupax in seinem Schlafzimmer im Gedächtnis hängend. Yamato war hart geworden… weil sie es übertrieben hatten… Alle Ablenkung schön und gut, aber das ging zu weit. Sie gefährdeten schon so ihre Freundschaft, auch wenn sie diese Tatsache noch gekonnt ignorierten. Was zählte war nur, dass es ihren Verstand für kurze Zeit leerfegte. </p><p>Trotzdem hatte sich Taichi am Abend mit der letzten Bahn verabschiedet. Der Schock darüber, dass er am Morgen verschlafen und zwei Sonntagsschichten kassiert hatte, sowie die Tatsache, dass er keine Wechsel- und Arbeitskleidung dabei hatte, Grund genug um nach zwei Tagen nach Hause zu fahren. <br/>Yamatos Vater war in all der Zeit nur einmal kurz nach Hause gekommen, hatte hektisch durch die Tür gerufen, dass er sich nur schnell umzog um dann zu einem Geschäftsessen zu verschwinden. In der Nacht, in der er wieder kein Auge zugemacht hatte, war kurz die Wohnungstür ins Schloss gefallen, doch mehr hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Und er war froh darüber. Yamato wollte nicht darüber reden, seinem Vater nicht erklären, dass Gabumon nicht mehr da war… Er konnte die Fragen nach dem Warum ohnehin nicht beantworten. <br/>Die Stunden in der Dunkelheit seines Zimmers glichen der dunklen Höhle in der Digitalen Welt, in die er geraten war, als er sich von der Gruppe getrennt hatte um zu verstehen was Freundschaft bedeutete… Nur das dieses Mal keiner seiner Freunde gekommen war um ihn herauszuholen. Kein Gabumon der ihm verzweifelt ins Bein gebissen hatte… <br/>Kurz zuckten seine Lippen bei dieser Erinnerung etwas höher, ehe sie sich sofort wieder verzweifelt verkrampften, Gabumons Stimme klar in seinem Kopf hallte, als wäre die Erinnerung nicht bereits über ein Jahrzehnt alt… <br/>//Was wäre aus mir geworden, wenn es dich nicht gäbe? Ich habe so lange darauf gewartet, dass wir uns treffen. Überleg dir gut ob du wirklich allein sein willst… Soll ich dich tatsächlich verlassen?// Natürlich hatte er niemals allein sein, hatte immer nur stark wirken wollen und sein Partner hatte das gewusste. Ohne ihn hätte er wohl niemals begriffen was sein Wappen wirklich bedeutete… und nun hatte das Wesen ihn wirklich verlassen. </p><p>Die Sicht vor seinen Augen verschwamm und hastig riss er sich die Brille vom Gesicht um sich mit dem Handrücken über die brennenden Lider zu wischen. Nicht hier!! <br/>Er atmete tief ein und aus, ehe er das Notebook endlich zuklappte, der Raum um ihn herum sich bereits leerte. Natürlich war das Ende der Vorlesung spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen und wahrscheinlich blieb ihm nun nichts anderes übrig als einen seiner Kommilitonen um dessen Aufzeichnungen zu bitten. Kurz streifte sein Blick seinen Rucksack, in dem vergraben unter Uni-Utensilien einige Kleidungstücke hervorlugten.<br/>Er war ein erbärmlicher Versager… Schwach und nicht in der Lage allein klar zu kommen… genau wie damals. Nur heute fehlte ihm die Kraft für falschen Stolz. </p><p>„Ishida! Hey!“ <br/>Yamato zuckte überrascht zusammen, als die Stimme seines Mitstudenten hinter ihm ertönte und verkrampft rang er um Fassung, um eine kühle Fassade die seine Emotionen verbarg, doch…<br/>„Alles okay mit dir?“ Zwecklos… <br/>„Du warst gestern nicht da und in der Vorlesung eben hast du überhaupt nicht mitgeschrieben.“ <br/>„Kontrollierst du mich?“ Nanase Kôta war wohl jemand den er mittlerweile gut und gerne als einen losen Freund bezeichnen konnte, jemand der sich Mühe gab… <br/>„Ich hab hinter dir gesessen, da musste ich mich nicht groß anstrengen.“ Der Dunkelhaarige legte den Kopf etwas schief, musterte ihn dann mit mitleidig hochgezogen Brauen.<br/>„Brauchst du jemanden zum Reden?“ <br/>Augenblicklich zog sich Yamatos Brust eng zusammen. Nanase wusste von seinem Partner, hatte die Berichte im Internet gelesen… wusste, dass er ein Auserwählter war und dennoch. <br/>Er würde es nicht verstehen. Niemand der kein Digimon hatte konnte das. <br/>„Alles okay, danke. Ich bin nur etwas erkältet...“ Seine blauen Ovale waren zur Seite gerichtet, weil er dem Blick der dunklen Augen unmöglich standhalten konnte, man ihm diese Lüge sicher sofort ansah. Klar, Nanase meinte es gut, aber diese Konfrontation quälte den blonden Ex-Musiker. <br/>„Okay… dann… Soll ich dir wenigstens meine Aufzeichnungen schicken, damit du dich darum kümmern kannst, wenn du wieder 'gesund' bist?“ <br/>Das Wort 'gesund' betonte der Größere mit besonderer Sorgfalt. Nicht stichelnd oder feindselig, nur einfach so, dass Yamato verstand, dass er ihm kein Wort glaubte. </p><p>Kurz nickte der blonde Student einfach nur abwesend, wirklich nicht in der Lage sich mit seinem Gegenüber zu befassen. „Danke, das wäre nett.“, ehe sich der junge Mann dann mit besorgter Miene von ihm verabschiedete. <br/>Der Tag war eine Tortur… Und egal wie oft ihm auch zum Heulen zumute war, er würgte die schmerzhaften Emotionen einfach wieder nach unten. <br/>Er konnte nicht mehr… </p><p>Und nun, noch einige Stunden später, saß er zusammengesunken, wie ein Häufchen Elend vor Taichis Wohnungstür. Er konnte nicht zurück nach Hause, nicht an den Ort an dem ihn alles an seinen treuen Digimonpartner erinnerte. Er hatte seinem Freund weder geschrieben, noch ihm anderweitig Bescheid gesagt, dass er auf ihn wartete. Er wusste ohnehin, dass Taichi ihn nicht wegschicken würde. //Du kannst bei mir so viel trauern wie du willst. Ich bin hier, Yamato.// <br/>Angespannt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Sonne war lange untergegangen und dennoch klebte sein Shirt noch feucht an seinem Oberkörper, die Schwüle noch immer unangenehm in der Luft hängend. Die Straßenlaterne vor dem Apartmentblock flackerte bedenklich, während sich einige Insekten in dem flimmernden Licht tummelten. <br/>Wahrscheinlich arbeitete sein Freund noch… aber eigentlich war es auch egal… Stumm zog Yamato schließlich die Beine eng an seinen schlanken Körper, bettete die Stirn auf seinen Knien. Er war fix und fertig und sein Herz brannte wie Feuer. <br/>In Taichis Wohnung gab es keine einzige Erinnerung an Gabumon. Sie waren nie zusammen hier gewesen… Es war eine weitere Flucht, weil ganz Odaiba gespickt war mit Bildern und Gefühlen. <br/>Es gab keinen anderen Ort an den er gerade vor der grausamen Realität flüchten konnte… Es gab nur Taichi und ihre besorgniserregende, stumme Übereinkunft. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Begleitet von einem lauten Knall fiel die Türe hinter ihm zu, der Lärm der Pachinkohalle dabei für einen Augenblick verstummend. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesichtsausdruck beförderte er den Müllbeutel auf die dafür vorgesehene Ablagefläche, ehe er für einen kurzen Moment einfach nur bewegungslos verharrte, die braunen Augen abwesend auf das schwarze Plastik gerichtet. An einer Stelle war der Sack bereits aufgerissen, wodurch der Inhalt bereits halb herausquoll, der Schlitz allerdings noch gering genug um zu verhindern, dass der Müll sich tatsächlich auf dem Boden verteilte. Wie ein lebloser Körper aus dem Gedärme quollen… Er riss seinen Blick los, schloss kurz die Lider und atmete tief durch. </p><p>Nachdem er am Vorabend mit der letzten U-Bahn in sein eigenes Apartment zurückgekehrt war, hatte er sich die gesamte Nacht über nur ruhelos von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden war er erschöpft zumindest für kurze Zeit eingenickt. Die Vorlesung am Vormittag hatte er erneut ausfallen lassen, er war ohnehin nicht in der Lage sich zu konzentrieren. Kurz war er versucht gewesen sich auch für seinen Nebenjob noch einmal krank zu melden, doch da eine gestrichene Schicht auch weniger Geld bedeutete hatte er sich schließlich zur Arbeit gequält. </p><p>Und wahrscheinlich war es immer noch besser seine Sinnesorgane mit dem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm und dem stickigen Geruch zu betäuben, sich zumindest für den Moment irgendwie abzulenken. Die Abendschicht war die stressigste, sodass er eigentlich die ganze Zeit über nur durch die Halle gehetzt war, womit er seinen ohnehin schon komplett geschwächten Körper zwar an seine Grenzen trieb, aber zumindest auch kaum Zeit dazu hatte nachzudenken. Während er normalerweise dankbar, jeden Moment nutzte um ins Freie zu gelangen, sich teilweise freiwillig meldete den Müll hinaus zu bringen um der stickigen Atmosphäre und all den Zombies vor den Spielautomaten für einen Augenblick zu entkommen, war er nun fast froh darüber als er die Türe ins Innere wieder aufzog, der ohrenbetäubende Lärm ihn wieder umhüllte. </p><p>Als Taichi schließlich den Heimweg antrat war es bereits stockfinster, die kleinen Nebenstraßen Asagayas erfüllt von dem Johlen betrunkener Geschäftsmänner. Obwohl er den gesamten Tag über nichts gegessen hatte, verspürte er keinen Hunger, zwang sich allerdings dennoch den kleinen Bentoladen neben der Station anzusteuern. //Wenn du traurig bist, musst du etwas essen. Dann geht es dir sofort wieder gut.// Seine Mimik verkrampfte sich als Agumons altkluge Weisheit durch seine Erinnerungen zuckte, der Schmerz in seiner Brust für einen Moment so intensiv, dass die Sicht vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Verbissen kämpfte er die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter, seine Lippen dabei so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass sein Kieferknochen weiß hervortrat. Auch wenn es feige und erbärmlich war, sie hatten sich nicht mehr bei Mimi und Sora gemeldet. Im Grunde hatten Yamato und er den restlichen Abend nur schweigend nebeneinandergesessen, der Fernseher eingeschaltet, doch die über den Bildschirm zuckenden Programme hatten sie beide nicht erreicht. Als er sich verabschiedet hatte, hatte er erneut den Schmerz in den blauen Augen gesehen und für einen kurzen Moment hatten sich die Lippen seines besten Freundes geöffnet, so als ob Yamato ihn bitten wollte doch zu bleiben, doch letztendlich war kein Ton aus dem Mund des Älteren gedrungen. Und er war gegangen.</p><p>Erneut zog sich sein Brustkorb schmerzhaft zusammen als sein Blick die beleuchtete Auslage der „Burger Queen“ Filiale streifte, er anstelle des Servicepersonals, dass nach Feierabend noch aufräumte, sich selbst zusammen mit Agumon hinter der ausladenden Glasfront sah. Hastig wandte er seinen Blick ab, verwarf seinen Plan sich noch Abendessen aus dem Bentoladen zu holen und steuerte stattdessen auf direktem Weg sein Apartment an. Er wollte einfach nur noch nach <br/>Hause. Laut halten seine Schritte kurz darauf auch schon durch das Stiegenhaus, aus irgendeinem Apartment im Erdgeschoss das gedämpfte Geräusch eines Fernsehers dringend. Müde schleppte er sich die letzten Stufen nach oben, steuerte dann seine Wohnung an und erstarrte. Überrascht weiteten sich seine braunen Augen als er die zusammen gesunkene Gestalt vor seiner Apartmenttüre erkannte, der blonde Schopf auf den angezogenen Knien ruhend, sodass er Yamatos Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Verdammt, Yamato, wie lange sitzt du hier schon?!“ </p><p>~*~</p><p>Immer wieder drang das Lachen betrunkener Geschäftsmänner zu ihm nach oben, der Sound von nervtötenden Werbejingles aus irgendeinem Fernseher der viel zu laut aufgedreht worden war. Das Zirpen der Zikaden. Doch all das trat komplett in den Hintergrund und Yamato konnte nicht sagen, ob er nicht zwischendurch immer wieder einnickte, sein komplett übermüdeter Körper nicht doch endlich Tribut zollte. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwer an, die trüben Gedanken so zermürbend, dass ihm die Kraft fehlte sich aufzurichten.<br/>Auch die näher kommenden, abrupt abstoppenden Schritte beeindruckten den blonden jungen Mann im ersten Moment nur wenig. Erst als Taichis Stimme die Luft durchschnitt, hob er müde den hellen Schopf, gerade soweit, dass nur seine blauen Augen über seine verschränkten Arme lugten. </p><p>„Ich… weiß nicht… Ein paar… Stunden...“, nuschelte er ausdruckslos gegen seine helle Haut, ehe er sich dann doch in eine aufrechtere Position zwang, die ihm allerdings sofort bestätigte, dass er schon viel zu lange auf dem harten Boden kauerte. Sein Rücken schmerzte und ein leises Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als er sich schwerfällig auf die wackligen Beine hievte. <br/>„Ich...“, begann er stockend, den Blick nun nach unten auf seine Füße gerichtet. <br/>Doch statt den Satz zu vervollständigen richtete er die verzweifelten Augen einfach nur voller Schmerz auf seinen besten Freund, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst.<br/>Er konnte nicht reden… Wollte es gar nicht. Er wollte einfach nur hier sein, zusammen mit Taichi. Mehr nicht. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als Yamato träge den Kopf hob, die geröteten Augen sich auf ihn richteten. Sein bester Freund sah furchtbar aus. Die dunklen Ringer unter den ausdruckslosen blauen Ovalen wirkten noch tiefer als am Vortag, die blassen Wangen ungesund eingefallen. „Seit… einigen Stunden? Wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen?!“ Ungläubig starrte er den Älteren an, der sich gerade unter deutlicher Anstrengung vom Boden aufrichtete. Er konnte das leise Knacken der Knochen hören, sehen wie viel Kraft es seinem besten Freund kostete sich einfach nur in eine stehende Position zu quälen. Ein heftiger Stich jagte durch seinen Brustkorb als Yamato statt einer Erklärung nur seinen Blick hob, die blauen Augen so voller Verzweiflung und Schmerz, dass es unnötig war auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Er wollte nicht alleine sein. Konnte es nicht ertragen. </p><p>Erinnerungen an ihren Kuss im Stiegenhaus fluteten für einen winzigen Moment durch seinen Kopf, und kurz war er versucht dieses verrückte Verhalten zu wiederholen, nun Yamato auf diese Weise Trost zu spenden, doch als er schließlich einen Schritt nähertrat, tat er es stattdessen um die Haustüre aufzuschließen. „Komm rein…“ Sanft berührte er den Älteren am Arm, auf seinen Lippen ein schwaches Lächeln, wobei dieses seine dunklen Augen allerdings nicht erreichte. Sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck musste ein Spiegel der ausgezehrten Mimik seines besten Freundes sein, seine Augenringe wahrscheinlich in keiner Weise besser als Yamatos. „Hast du schon etwas gegessen? Du siehst aus als würdest du gleich umkippen. Soll ich etwas bestellen?“ Die Gesichtsfarbe des Älteren war eindeutig beunruhigend, seine Bewegungen deutlich zeigend wie geschwächt der ehemalige Musiker war. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Für einen Moment waren die dunkeln Augen einfach wortlos auf ihn gerichtet, doch Yamato wusste auch so, dass Taichi verstanden hatte. Dankbar folgte er ihm in die kleine Wohnung, in der die im Flur angebrachte Neonröhre zuckend ein grelles Licht auf sie warf. <br/>Wann war er zuletzt hier gewesen? Yamato konnte es nicht genau benennen, aber es musste schon eine Weile her sein. Kurz nach Taichis Einzug… Die vier Wände seines Freundes waren so klein, dass sie sich stattdessen immer in irgendwelchen Restaurants oder Lokalen zum gemütlichen Beisamensein getroffen hatten. Doch auch das war eine Seltenheit gewesen. In den letzten Jahren, nachdem sie die Oberschule verlassen hatten, hatten sie sich nicht viel Zeit füreinander genommen… Und trotzdem war es jedes Mal gewesen, als hätten sie sich erst Tags zuvor gesehen. War das nicht, was man unter einer engen Freundschaft verstand? </p><p>Still streifte er seine Schuhe ab, folgte Taichi dann schlurfend in das Wohn- und Schlafzimmer. Im Vergleich zum Flur war das Licht hier eher dunkel, die Birne vermutlich schon fast ausgebrannt. „Wahrscheinlich sollte ich etwas essen.“, kommentierte er Taichis Frage etwas verspätet, ließ sich dann vor dem Bett auf den Boden sinken, die Augen auf den kleinen Tisch gerichtet. <br/>Gabumon würde nicht wollen, dass er hungerte… seine Partner hatte immer akribisch darauf geachtete, dass er auch in stressigen Situationen nicht das Essen vergaß. <br/>Wieder spannte sich seine Mimik an, bevor er den Blick wieder nach oben richtete. Taichi stand genau neben ihm, die Augen zwar auf ihn gerichtet, der Ausdruck darin allerdings leer und ganz weit weg. </p><p>Vorsichtig streckte er seinen Arm aus, berührte dann die erschreckend kühle Hand seines Freundes, drückte die eigentliche Wärmequelle sanft mit der eigenen. <br/>„Wo bist du gerade?“ Denn hier war der Dunkelhaarige nicht und Yamato kannte diesen Blick, die Erinnerungen die ihm das Herz zuschnürten. Es würde noch eine ganze Weile dauern bis sie zurück in ein alltägliches Leben finden würden. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war unangenehm warm und stickig in seiner Wohnung, die Schuhschachtel so klein, dass die heiße Luft sich schon innerhalb kürzester Zeit in dem kleinen Raum staute. Sich mit der Werbebroschüre des Lieferservice notdürftig etwas Luft zufächelnd, durchquerte er das Zimmer, griff dann erst einmal nach der Fernbedienung der Klimaanlage. Begleitet von einem etwas ungesund klingenden Knarren schaltete sich das bereits in die Jahre gekommene Gerät schließlich an, wobei es einen Moment dauerte bis nicht nur die heiße Luft aufgewirbelt wurde, sondern tatsächlich auch eine kühle Brise aus dem weißen Kasten drang. Langsam ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken, sein Blick sich dabei auf den unerwarteten Besuch richtend. Yamato wirkte verloren, die feinen Gesichtszüge angespannt, der schlanke Körper leicht in sich zusammengesunken, so als ob jemand seinem Freund sämtliche Kraft geraubt hatte. Egal wie sehr er dem Älteren auch helfen wollte, er konnte nichts tun. Es gab keine aufmunternden Worte, keine Hoffnungsschimmer, an die sie sich klammern konnten, keine optimistische Betrachtung ihrer Situation, die alles erträglicher machen würde. Sie hatten ihre Partner verloren, einen Teil von sich selbst…</p><p>Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als schlanke Finger sich plötzlich um seine Hand schlossen, der abwesende Ausdruck zumindest für einen winzigen Moment aus seinen dunklen Augen weichend. „Tut… mir leid… Ich… bin hier…“, antwortete er schließlich mit deutlicher Verzögerung auf die leise Frage, während er den leichten Druck der kalten Hand kaum merklich erwiderte. „Hier bei dir.“ Seine Stimme klang belegt, der Versuch all die unterdrückten Emotionen weiterhin hinunter zu kämpfen, deutlich an seinem gepressten Tonfall erkennbar. Kurz hielt er seinen Blick auf Yamato gerichtet, die Stille in seinem winzigen Apartment fast ohrenbetäubend, das Blut laut in seinen Ohren rauschend, ehe er seine Hand dann langsam zurückzog. „Ich… hol dir etwas zu trinken, okay?“ Hastig wandte er sich ab, steuerte dann den kleinen Kühlschrank an. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Bei ihm…<br/>Yamatos Lippen hoben sich zu einem hilflosen Lächeln, sein blondes Haar sich langsam im Luftzug der Klimaanlage bewegend. Sie waren beide hier und irgendwie auch nicht, oder? <br/>Sie waren zwar zusammen, aber trotzdem hingen sie ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Jeder Versuch darüber zu sprechen wie es in ihnen aussah, was bisher gescheitert, hatte sie viel zu sehr aufgewühlt um am Ende hatten sie sich gemeinsam aus der Realität geflüchtet. <br/>Yamatos Gesicht spannte sich an, als Taichis Finger aus den seinen glitten, der Jüngere sich umdrehte. Okay, er würde nur ein paar Schritte zum Kühlschrank gehen, aber dennoch…<br/>Er war eine Versager. Nicht in der Lage allein zu sein…</p><p>Trotzdem blieb er still sitzen, lehnte sich nun etwas weiter nach hinten, mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett, wobei seine Finger leicht unter den Rand das Holzrahmens glitten.<br/>Irritiert blinzelnd stieß er an etwas, zog dann ein paar Hochglanzmagazine hervor und hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. <br/>„Katzenohren? Wirklich?“, entkam es seinen nach oben zuckenden Lippen, ehe er eines der Hefte aufschlug und für einen kurzen Moment wirkte der ehemalige Musiker wirklich amüsiert.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl der Raum so winzig war, er nur wenige Schritte benötigte um den Kühlschrank zu erreichen, fühlte es sich dennoch an als ob die Distanz zwischen ihm und Yamato damit ins unermessliche wuchs. Sie hatten in keiner Weise darüber geredet was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Nach dem… Zwischenfall in Yamatos Bett hatte er eigentlich erwartet, dass der Ältere diesen Wahnsinn ein für alle Mal einstellte, doch der Kuss im Stiegenhaus hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Wollte er diese verrückte Art von Ablenkung fortsetzen? Es half, fegte seinen Kopf tatsächlich für den Moment leer, doch sie bewegten sich dabei auf einem dünnem Eis.</p><p>Mit etwas mehr Schwung als notwendig schloss er den Kühlschrank, die Mikrowelle darauf leise klirrend. Die PET-Flasche in seiner Hand fühlte sich angenehm kühl an und als er den Schraubverschluss aufdrehte, der Inhalt dabei zischend über den Rand sprudelte, machte er keinerlei Anstalt das kalte Wasser wegzuwischen, die plötzliche Erfrischung eigentlich schon fast erwünscht. Gerade als er das prickelnde Soda in zwei Gläser füllen wollte, ließ Yamatos Bemerkung ihn irritiert innehalten und verwirrt von der seltsamen Bemerkung wandte er seinen Blick über seine Schultern, um dann sofort inmitten der Bewegung zu erstarren. Entsetzt glitt die offene Flasche durch seine Finger, landete begleitet von einem dumpfen Poltern auf dem Boden, der Inhalt sich sofort sprudelnd über den Teppich ergießend. </p><p>Mit wenigen Schritten stürzte er zurück zum Bett um seinem Freund die peinlichen Heftchen dann mit hochrotem Kopf zu entreißen. „Das sind nicht meine! Ein Studienkollege hat seinen Kram hier liegenlassen!“ Hastig ging er neben Yamato in die Knie um hektisch nach den restlichen Magazinen zu angeln, wobei er mit einem Mal ganz plötzlich innehielt, seine Mimik verkrampft. //Das ist nur etwas für Erwachsene!// Nachdem Agumon die Heftchen gefunden hatte, er für einen kurzen Moment in Panik verfallen war, hatte er seinem Partner versprochen, dass sie für immer zusammen bleiben würden. Es hatte nur wenige Tage gedauert bis er dieses Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Er war ein Lügner…</p><p>Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, dabei jeglichen Blickkontakt mit Yamato meidend. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Überrascht zuckte sein Blick hoch als das leise Poltern der Plastikflasche auf dem Teppich ertönte, dieser sich bereits dunkel mit dem sprudelnden Wasser vollsog. Sofort war Taichi neben ihm, riss ihm mit hochrotem Kopf das Schmuddelheft aus den Händen, sammelte in hektischer Geschwindigkeit auch die anderen zusammen um sie aus seiner Reichweite zu befördern.<br/>Ein Studienkollege also? Na klar.<br/>Leicht mit dem Kopf schüttelnd beobachtete er die peinliche Aktion, wollte seinen Freund gerade darauf hinweisen, dass er sicher kein Problem damit hatte, wenn er sich solches Zeug reinzog, doch die plötzlich verkrampfte Mimik, die so gar nicht mehr zu der Situation passen wollte, ließ ihn stumm verharren. <br/>Was war dem Jüngeren eben durch den Kopf geschossen? <br/>Mit leicht geweiteten Augen sah er zu wie Taichi sich stumm wieder aufrichtete, die Hefte ignorierend, die Augen auf einen Punkt im Nichts gerichtet. Ein heftiger Stich jagte durch Yamatos Brust und hilflos verfolgte er den Dunkelhaarigen mit dem Blick, der sich nun schlicht nach der Wasserflasche bückte und das nun mehr leere Gefäß aufhob.</p><p>Langsam brachte sich der Blonde nun selbst in eine stehende Position, schob allerdings die Magazine dabei wieder zurück unter das Bett. <br/>Was war eben passiert? <br/>Mitfühlend legte er eine Hand zwischen die breiten Schulterblätter, erhaschte dann die Aufmerksamkeit der braunen Augen, ehe sie sich auch schon wieder müde von ihm abwandten. Sicher hatte es etwas mit Agumon zu tun… es gab keine andere Erklärung. <br/>Selbst geschlagen, lehnte er noch immer wortlos die Stirn gegen Taichis Schulter, schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war anstrengend und ermüdend, aber eben auch nicht zu ändern.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Agumon hatte ihn nur ein einziges Mal in seiner Wohnung besucht und dennoch schien jedes Möbelstück, jede Ecke des winzigen Apartments mit Erinnerungen an seinen quirligen Partner gefüllt. Er konnte verstehen, dass Yamato aus Odaiba geflüchtet war, dass der Ältere es gerade nicht ertrug alleine zuhause zu sein, gefangen an dem Ort, der noch viel intensiver mit Gabumon verknüpft war. Wie lange würde es dauern bis dieser unbändige Schmerz endlich abnahm? Bis es sich nicht mehr anfühlte, als ob ihm ein Teil seines eigenen Körpers entrissen worden war? Mit verkrampfter Mimik richtete er sich wieder auf, der Umstand, dass er Pornomagazine unter seinem Bett bunkerte plötzlich so trivial, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machte, die Heftchen anderswo zu verstauen. Schweigend bückte er sich stattdessen um die leere Wasserflasche aufzuheben, seine Finger sich dabei so fest um das Plastik verkrampfend, dass das Material unter dem Druck nachgab. </p><p>Er musste Yamato sein seltsames Verhalten erklären mit seinem Freund reden, doch kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. Taichi konnte hören wie der Ältere sich hinter ihm ebenfalls erhob, wandte seine dunklen Augen kurz über seine Schultern als er die Hand des ehemaligen Musikers an seiner Schulter spürte, ehe er seinen Blick auch schon wieder matt nach vorne wendete. Obwohl er normalerweise ständig den Mund offen hatte, seine Freunde ihn des Öfteren damit aufzogen, dass er ja keine dreißig Sekunden in der Lage war still zu sein, fehlten ihm nun die Worte. Er wusste schlichtweg nicht was er sagen sollte. </p><p>Er konnte Yamato weiterhin direkt hinter sich fühlen, der Kopf seines Freundes dann plötzlich an seinen Rücken gelehnt und hilflos verharrte er einfach nur, unfähig auch nur ein einziges tröstendes Wort auszusprechen. Wieso war er nur so unfassbar schwach? Er schluckte schwer, stieß zittrig seinen Atem aus, ehe er sich dann mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung umdrehte, seine Arme sich fest um den schlanken Körper schließend. Er konnte spüren wie Yamato sich überrascht anspannte, machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalt die Umarmung zu lösen. Erneut glitt die leere Plastikflasche aus seiner Hand, landete leise polternd wieder auf dem Boden. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato spannte sich an, als plötzlich wieder Bewegung in Taichi kam, der Jüngere sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn wie aus dem Nichts in seine Arme schloss. Kurz stand er noch völlig verkrampft da, die Augen geweitet, das Geräusch der erneut auf den Boden fallenden Wasserflasche nur beiläufig seinen Verstand erreichend. <br/>Er konnte spüren wie sein Freund die Umarmung intensivierte, hörte den zittrig ausgestoßenen Atem ehe er sich endlich fing.<br/>Mit einem gedrückten Keuchen schlang er nun seinerseits die Arme um den schlanken Körper, vergrub das Gesicht wieder auf Taichis Schulter.<br/>Sie brauchten Halt, alle beide und nichts anderes taten sie gerade. <br/>Sie hielten sich, retteten sich vor dem freien Fall, zumindest für eine Weile.</p><p>Ohne darüber nachzudenken, hob er eine seiner Hände an, schob sie über den breiten Rücken höher, sodass er sie sanft in den braunen Haaren vergraben konnte. Gleichzeitig drehte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, schmiegte sich so enger an seinen Freund. Die dunklen Strähnen kitzelten sein Gesicht und der vertraute Geruch des Jüngeren beruhigte ihn. <br/>Es hatte ihn in der Nacht regelrecht eingelullt… die Körperwärme, trotz unaussprechlicher Hitze und der Duft der Taichi schon seit Jahren anhaftete. Es wirkte tröstend, dass sich solche Kleinigkeiten trotz allem nicht geändert hatten. <br/>Sein Atem streifte die gebräunte Haut, die seinen Lippen so nah war, dass er spüren konnte wie sich eine leichte Gänsehaut darauf bildete. Kurz überlegte er ob er ihre Verbindung lieber unterbrechen, wieder angemessenen Abstand zwischen sie bringen sollte, doch er rührte sich nicht.</p><p>Stattdessen hörte er wie Taichis Atemzüge plötzlich seltsam flach wurden, der Griff in sein Shirt sich festigte. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass er seine Finger selbst ebenfalls fest in den Stoff des hellen Oberteils, in die braune Mähne gekrallt hatte, sein Herzschlag sich allmählich beschleunigte. Nervös presste er die Lippen zusammen, ehe er denn entschlossen den Kopf hob. Sie brauchten Ablenkung, oder? Mit abgehakten Atemzügen drehte er das Gesicht leicht zu Seite, streifte so bereits kaum spürbar Taichis Wange mit der Nasenspitze. Sein Atem zittere als Taichi den undeutbaren Blick auf ihn richtete, sie sich bereits so nah, dass ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, sämtliche Geräusche wie verstummt, nur die elektrisierende Hitze in seinem Gesicht. <br/>Noch einmal leckte er sich angespannt über die staubtrocken Lippen, ehe Yamato die blauen Augen schloss und sie beide fest zeitgleich die sowieso schon kaum mehr vorhandene Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückten. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Er brauchte diesen Halt, die körperliche Nähe, die ihm zeigte, dass er nicht alleine war, sodass er seine Arme noch fester um seinen besten Freund schlang, den schlanken Körper fester an sich zog. Yamato war hier. Hier bei ihm. Der Ältere würde nicht verschwinden, ihn nicht völlig alleine zurücklassen. Wie um ihn in seinen verzweifelten Gedanken zu bestätigen konnte er spüren wie plötzlich ein Ruck durch den bisher regungslos verharrenden Blondschopf ging, dieser die Umarmung nicht mehr nur zuließ, sondern sie auch erwiderte. Schlanke Finger gruben sich sanft in seine Haare, die andere Hand auf seinem Rücken verweilend, wobei das mit einem Mal um seine Brust spannende Shirt ihm zeigte, dass Yamato Halt in dem rauen Stoff suchte. </p><p>Warmer Atem streifte seinen Hals, ließ ihn kaum merklich erschaudern, die Lippen des Älteren so nahe an seiner sensiblen Haut, dass er sie beinahe spüren konnte. Schlagartig beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag, die Nähe zu seinem Freund erneut die Erinnerungen an ihre irre Art der Ablenkung der vergangenen Tage weckend. Mit möglichst flachen Atemzügen versuchte er zu kaschieren wie seltsam sein Körper auf die Umarmung reagierte, wobei er allerdings nicht verhindern konnte, dass seine Finger sich automatisch fester in Yamatos Oberteil vergruben. Seine Atmung stockte kurz vollständig als der Ältere schließlich plötzlich den Kopf anhob, die Nase seines Freundes dabei seine erhitzte Wange streifte. Unfähig sich abzuwenden blickte er wortlos in die blauen Augen, suchte darin nach Antworten auf all die ungestellten Fragen. Die fremden Lippen waren so nahe, dass er den zittrigen Atem auf seinen eigenen spürte, die knisternde Spannung fast greifbar. Es war falsch, absoluter Irrsinn ihre Freundschaft für diese winzigen Momente von Ablenkung zu riskieren, und trotzdem war er nicht in der Lage ihrem Tun Einhalt zu gebieten. </p><p>Als Yamato langsam die Augen schloss, die blauen Ovale hinter den dichten Wimpern verschwanden, tat er es seinem Freund gleich, ließ seine Lider ebenfalls zufallen, während er dem Älteren entgegenkam, die geringe Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen überbrückend. Der sanfte Kuss jagte einen warmen Schauer über seinen Rücken, die intime Berührung irgendwie tröstend und leise seufzend, ließ er seine Hand langsam über den breiten Rücken höher gleiten, bis er diese in den Nacken seines Freundes legen konnte. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Der Kuss war sanft, keinesfalls so verzweifelt wie die letzten Male. Stattdessen bewegten sie ihre Lippen nur langsam gegeneinander, Taichis Hand in seinem Nacken ein angenehmes Kribbeln auslösend. Ja, es tröstete ihn, beruhigte sie beide und langsam öffnete der blonde Student seinen Mund, vertiefte ihre Verbindung indem er mit seiner Zunge zwischen die weichen Lippen drang. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde verstreichen zu lassen, umfing ihn feuchte Wärme, ließ ihn sanft aufkeuchen, während er seine Finger fester in das weiche Haar vergrub. Er presste ihm seinen Körper entgegen, zog ihn gleichzeitig enger an sich, während sie sich immer wieder nur für Wimpernschläge trennten, die Distanz aber sofort wieder unter leisem Stöhnen zunichte machten.</p><p>Sein ganzer Körper kribbelte und es fühlte sich so angenehm an. Nicht ausgehungert, nicht verzweifelt panisch. Was passierte hier? Diese seltsame Strategie schien besser und besser zu funktionieren und nicht darüber nachdenkend 'wen' er hier gerade so zärtlich küsste, biss Yamato sanft in die weiche Unterlippe seines Freundes. Entlockte ihm ein leises Keuchen.<br/>Gestern hatte er das auch getan… Ehe sie passiert war. Diese Peinlichkeit. <br/>Keuchend löste er ihren Kontakt, die Augen glasig, dieses Mal allerdings nicht von Tränen. Ihm war heiß, aber auf angenehme Weise. <br/>Vorsichtig strich er Taichi einige Strähnen hinter das Ohr, verlor sich für einen Moment in den braunen Ovalen. <br/>Zu zärtlich. </p><p>Ein wenig benommen stolperte Yamato zurück, die Augen nun nervös auf den nassen Teppich gerichtet. Sie mussten aufpassen was sie tatet, durften nicht übertreiben. <br/>„Wir sollten… Essen bestellen, wenn es nicht zu spät werden soll...“ Lenkte er schließlich von ihrer verrückten Art der Ablenkung ab, tat so als wäre eben nichts Seltsames passiert. Er wollte nicht reden. Nicht über Gabumon und auch nicht über das eben. Es half, das reichte, oder nicht? Und Taichi sah das offenbar ähnlich. Es gab nichts worüber sie reden mussten. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Kôshiros Gesicht ruhte auf seinen Handflächen, vor ihm, sein PC Screen die einzige Lichtquelle. Was sollte er nur tun? Agumon, Gabumon und auch Piyomon waren bereits verschwunden, einfach ausgelöscht worden und es gab keinen Weg sie zurückzuholen. Zumindest keinen den er kannte…<br/>Er musste dem Rest ihrer Gruppe Bescheid geben! Es brachte nichts wenn er sich nun hinter seinem Computer verschanze. Ja, klar, er musste eine Lösung finden, auch für Tentomon, aber die anderen mussten es erfahren! <br/>Takeru wusste vom Countdown, nun auch Mimi… aber was war mit dem Rest? Hätte es sich bereits in ihrem Team herumgesprochen, wäre sicher nicht nur das quirlige Energiebündel mit Fragen auf ihn zugestürzt. <br/>„Kôshirô-han, es ist spät. Wir sollten nach Hause fahren und-“ <br/>„Ich kann nicht!“ Hektisch knallte er seine Hände auf das Keyboard, entlockte seinem Computer damit ein unschönes Störsignal, während Tentomon erschrocken einen Schritt zurückzuckte. <br/>Entschuldigend zog er die Augenbauen nach oben, das weiße Licht des Bildschirms fast gespenstisch in seinen, von dunklen Ringen umrahmten Augen.<br/>„Ich kann nicht...“, flüsterte nun tonlos, ehe er sich wieder seiner Forschung zuwandte, die bis jetzt keinerlei Sinn ergeben wollte. </p><p>Müde seufzend legte er das Programm in die Leiste, griff stattdessen nach seinem Smartphone.<br/>„Wir müssen die anderen verständigen, Tentomon...“ <br/>Das käferartige Wesen blickte ihn besorgt von der Seite an, nickte aber nur still, ließ die träge klingenden Worte unkommentiert. Und gerade als das Technikgenie ihren gemeinsamen Gruppenchat öffnen und eine Nachricht tippen wollte, leuchtete das Display auf.<br/>„Joe-senpai...“, las er monoton die Schriftzeichen ab, ehe er fast panisch die Augen aufriss und das Gespräch entgegen nahem. <br/>„Joe-senpai! Was ist mit Gomamon?!“ Brach es aus ihm heraus, noch ehe er die Stimme des Älteren überhaupt vernommen hatte. Kurz herrschte Stille, bevor der junge Arzt sich meldete:<br/>„Ehhh~ Kôshiro-kun? Was soll mit Gomamon sein?“ <br/>Erleichterung flutete seinen schlanken Körper, während er sich matt in seinen Bürosessel zurückfallen ließ. Gott sei Dank… <br/>„Mit meinem Digivice und meinem Handy stimmt etwas nicht! Da ist so ein komischer Ring aus Licht. Oder hast du wieder ein Update durchgeführt ohne uns was zu sagen?“ </p><p>Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich seine Mimik. Also doch?! <br/>„Wie voll ist der Ring noch?!“ <br/>Verdammt! Wie viel Zeit blieb noch? <br/>„Also…. Ein einzelnes Teil fehlt… AH!!! Ist das eine Akkuanzeige? Ich hab nämlich auch genau 99%! Raffiniert! Und so hübsch!“ <br/>Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst hätte Kôshiro wahrscheinlich über Joe-senpais wirre Ideen gelacht, doch gerade biss er sich nur stur auf die Unterlippe. <br/>„Nein, ist es nicht. Es ist ein Countdown…“<br/>„WAS? Wofür? Ist das vielleicht eine Bombe?!“ <br/>„Joe-senpai, komm bitte morgen mit Gomamon in mein Büro… ich gebe auch den anderen Bescheid.“ Seine Stimme klang müde und nach einem kurzen Hin und Her und der Versicherung, dass er dem Älteren morgen im Beisein der Anderen alles genau erklären würde, legte er schließlich auf. </p><p>Verzweifelt stöhnend rieb sich das rothaarige Genie die Schläfen, ehe er seinen Blick verzweifelt auf Tentomon richtete.<br/>„Gomamon ist also der Nächste...?“ Die Stimme des Digimon klang so verunsichert, dass es Kôshiro die Luft abschnürte. <br/>„Nein!! Ich finde einen Weg! Mach dir keine Sorgen Tentomon! Ich rette euch alle und ich bringe die anderen zurück!“ Damit drehte er sich ruckartig zu seinem Screen zurück, öffnete erneut all die Tabellen und Diagramme, die Zahlencodes und Hieroglyphen von denen er sich irgendwelche Antworten erhoffte. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Berührung ihrer Lippen war zurückhaltend, zögerlich, und dennoch bereits irgendwie vertraut und beruhigend. Es war das erste Mal, dass der Kuss nicht salzig schmeckte, ihre Tränen zumindest für den Moment tapfer hinunter gekämpft. Sanft legte er etwas Druck in die Hand in Yamatos Nacken, öffnete seinen Mund sofort als die raue Zunge um Einlass bat, der Ältere damit dafür sorgte, dass die Berührung eindeutig nicht mehr als freundschaftliche Geste gewertet werden konnte. Er konnte spüren wie sein bester Freund sich enger an ihn drängte, wie die schlanken Finger sich fester in seine wirren Strähnen vergruben und sein leises Keuchen hallte durch den stillen Raum als Yamato die intime Verbindung für einen winzigen Moment löste, seine Lippen dann allerdings auch schon wieder gefangen nahm.</p><p>Es war gut. Löschte den Schmerz zwar nicht vollständig aus, aber reduzierte ihn für den Moment auf ein erträgliches Maß, das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nun plötzlich irgendwie… anders. Schwer atmend zwang er seine Lider auf als die fremden Lippen sich schließlich vollständig lösten, das blasse Gesicht allerdings immer noch so nahe, dass die deutlich beschleunigten Atemzüge seine Haut streiften. Die Art und Weise wie Yamato ihn ansah, jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen gerade irgendwie… voller Verlangen? Die zärtliche Geste irritierte und beruhigte ihn gleichermaßen, doch noch ehe er sich gegen die schlanken Finger lehnen konnte zog sein bester Freund seine Hand ruckartig zurück, stolperte einige Schritte nach hinten. </p><p>Benommen folgte sein Blick dem Älteren, und schlagartig war da das Gefühl von Verlust, der unbändige Drang die angenehme Nähe wiederherzustellen. Die nervöse Reaktion seines Freundes zeigte ihm deutlich, dass sie gerade beide an dasselbe dachten, Yamatos Panik, dass es erneut passieren konnte, deutlich spürbar. Sie hatten schon genug Grenzen überschritten, eine weitere konnte fatale Folgen für ihre Freundschaft haben… Und doch, obwohl es ihn eigentlich schockieren sollte, wie heftig der kühle Blonde auf einen Kuss reagiert hatte, konnte er nichts Abstoßendes daran finden. Im Gegenteil…</p><p>Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis die Erinnerung daran, dass er ja Essen bestellen hatte wollen, seinen Kopf erreichte und ein kaum merkliches Nicken andeutend setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er konnte Yamatos nervösen Blick auf sich spüren als er auf ihn zutrat, beugte sich dann allerdings nur etwas nach vorn um an ihm vorbei, nach dem auf dem Tisch liegenden Zettel des Lieferservice zu greifen. „Hier. Such dir etwas aus, ich rufe dann sofort an.“ Seine Finger prickelten leicht als der Ältere die Werbung entgegennahm, ihre Hände sich dabei kurz berührten und erneut war da diese knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen als sich die blauen Augen für einen Augenblick direkt auf ihn richteten. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato spannte sich an als Taichi nach kurzem Zögern nickte und wieder auf ihn zutrat. Für einen Moment war da der Gedanke, dass er Jüngere ihr Tun einfach fortsetzte, doch als er sich lediglich nach dem Flyer auf dem Tisch bückte, war da keine Erleichterung. Er schluckte trocken als braune Augen ihn fixierten, ihre Finger sich berührten als er die Bestellkarte entgegen nahm. Wieder sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Was zum Teufel war das? <br/>Die Luft zwischen ihnen schien zu knistern und sein Kopf war, abgesehen von den kreisenden Gedanken um seinen besten Freund, völlig leer. <br/>Gerade waren da nur diese braunen Augen, die ihn so seltsam sehnsüchtig anblickten und die vollen Lippen, deren Geschmack ihn irgendwie süchtig zu machen schien.<br/>Warum fühlte es sich so gut an? Er musste verrückt geworden sein… <br/>Kurz haftete sein Blick noch auf seinem Freund, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, doch dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit gezwungen auf die Speisekarte. </p><p>Tief durchatmend, um sich zu beruhigen umrundete er den Tisch, Taichi nun ignorierend, während er sich achtlos auf das Bett fallen ließ. Der kühle Hauch der Klimaanlage ließ ihn in seinem leicht verschwitzen Shirt frösteln, sodass sich eine feine Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen bildete. Gabumon war dank seines Pelz meistens zu warm gewesen, egal wie sehr er die Zimmer seiner Wohnung auch herunter gekühlt hatte... Stopp!<br/>Er durfte nicht… wieder so anfangen! <br/>Gerade war da wattige Leere gewesen! Dieser Zustand sollte gefälligst anhalten! <br/>Krampfhaft versuchte er seine Gedanken wieder auf Taichi zu lenken, auf den Kuss, das Prickeln. Doch die Erinnerung daran wirkte nach wenigen Minuten schon wieder so schwammig, dass es keine Linderung bot.<br/>„Ich nehme einfach eine Pizza Margarita...“ Wie schon sein Jahren. Hauptsache nicht zu viel sinnloser Belag. Damit blickte er auf, um Taichi die Karte hinzuhalten und sofort war da wieder dieser kleine Stromschlag, als sich ihre Augen trafen. </p><p>Okay…<br/>Was war da vorhin passiert? Warum reagierte sein Körper plötzlich so übersensibel? <br/>Aber war es nicht das, was sie seit zwei Tagen versuchten? Sich von der Katastrophe ablenken? Offenbar war er nun an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem Taichis bloßer Anblick genügte um seinen Kopf komplett durcheinander zu werfen. <br/>Das war… gut… oder? </p><p>~*~</p><p>Kurz schien es als ob Yamato etwas sagen wollte, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, doch der Moment verstrich und stattdessen senkte der Ältere seine Augen wortlos auf das schon etwas ramponierte Stück Papier, brach damit ihren Blickkontakt. Das billige Bettgestell knarrte leise als sein Freund sich darauf fallen ließ, seine Einrichtung eindeutig mehr zweckmäßig als stilvoll. Die Wohnung war ohnehin von Anfang an nur als Übergangslösung während seiner Unizeit gedacht gewesen, während er sich eigentlich schon ausgemalt hatte danach wieder zurück nach Odaiba zu ziehen. Eine Vorstellung, die ihn früher mit Vorfreude erfüllt hatte, gerade allerdings völlig unmöglich erschien. Jeder Winkel der künstlichen Insel war mit Erinnerungen verbunden, schmerzhaften wie auch glücklichen. Auch nach seinem Auszug hatte sich Odaiba immer noch mehr wie sein Zuhause angefühlt als Asagaya, doch im Moment zog sich alleine bei dem Gedanken, alleine die Promenade am Strand entlang zu laufen, sein Brustkorb schmerzhaft zusammen. Es war nicht fair.</p><p>Schweigend hielt er seine dunklen Augen auf Yamato gerichtet, wobei ihm nicht entging wie der Ältere unter dem nun deutlich stärkeren Luftzug der Klimaanlage fröstelte. Da sich die Wohnung nur wenige Minuten nach Abschalten der Kühlung sofort wieder in eine Sauna verwandeln würde, sah er davon ab sie abzudrehen, nahm erst einmal nur die Menükarte entgegen, ehe er sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche angelte. Dass er den Lieferservice bereits auf Kurzwahltaste hatte sprach nicht unbedingt für seine ausgewogene Ernährung, sparte ihm nun allerdings Zeit. Sich das Mobiltelefon zwischen Ohr und Schultern klemmend, durchquerte er kurz den Raum, kehrte dann genau in dem Moment mit seiner alten hellgrauen Trainingsjacke zurück in das Zimmer als abgehoben wurde.</p><p>Begleitet von einem schwachen Lächeln warf er Yamato das Kleidungsstück zu, während er seine Bestellung nannte. Während sein bester Freund schon seit jeher die Pizza mit dem wenigsten Belag bevorzugte, gehörte er eher der Kategorie je mehr desto besser an. Käse im Rand? Her damit. Meeresfrüchte? Perfekt. Auch wenn er gerade nach wie vor keinerlei Appetit verspürte, orderte er für sich dennoch wieder einmal die Spezialpizza, beförderte das Handy dann zurück auf den Tisch. Kurz hafteten sich seine dunklen Augen auf das von Kôshiro designte Cover, wobei der eigentliche Sinn und Zweck des Hightech Systems nun wertlos war. Ohne funktionsfähiges Digivice war schlichtweg keine Synchronisation damit möglich…</p><p>„Dauert etwa eine halbe Stunde…“ Hastig riss er seine dunklen Augen von dem Mobiltelefon los, richtete diese stattdessen wieder auf seinen besten Freund, der sich seine Trainingsjacke lose über die Schultern gezogen hatte. Zögernd durchquerte er den Raum, ließ sich dann mit etwas Abstand neben dem Älteren auf dem Bett nieder. Auch wenn sie nie sonderlich viele Gemeinsamkeiten gehabt hatten, irgendwie war es sonst trotzdem immer leicht gefallen irgendein Gesprächsthema zu finden. Jetzt war es irgendwie anders. Er fühlte sich müde und matt, nicht wirklich in der Verfassung für belanglosen Smalltalk, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser sie beide vielleicht etwas ablenken konnte. „Und, wie wars in der Uni?“, zwang er sich schließlich doch die angespannte Stille zu brechen, wobei sein Interesse am Tagesablauf seines Freundes irgendwie geheuchelt klang.</p><p>~*~ </p><p>Er drehte den Kopf wieder rasch bei Seite, als er Taichi den Flyer schließlich zurück gab, der Jüngere daraufhin mit seinem Handy zum Bestellen den Raum verließ. <br/>Er blinzelte irritiert als er abwesend von etwas gestreift wurde, brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, dass sich Taichis graue Trainingsjacke auf seinen Schoß verirrt hatte. <br/>Er hatte… bemerkt das er fror?<br/>Kurz färbten sich seine Wangen ein wenig rötlich, ehe er aber ohne ein Wort die Jacke lose um seine Schultern warf. Sie roch nach ihm… Roch wie die Umarmung, wie die Stunden in seinem Bett. Angespannt presste er die Lippen zusammen, merkte kaum wie sich der Jüngere schließlich neben ihn gesellte und das Handy zurück auf den Tisch beförderte. </p><p>Ob er in einer halben Stunde wirklich Hunger verspürte wagte er zu bezweifeln… Aber essen mussten sie nun mal… <br/>Die Frage die sein Freund an ihn richtete wirkte etwas aus dem nicht vorhandenen Zusammenhang gerissen, und seine Finger nervös in den grauen Stoff grabend, blickte er leicht in sich zusammengesunken in das gebräunte Gesicht. <br/>„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht mehr in welchen Vorlesungen ich heute war...“ Seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem schwachen aber traurigen Lächeln. Der Tag hatte ihn einfach mit sich geschleift ohne, dass er realisiert hatte, wie sich die Stunden schwer voran gewalzt hatten.<br/>„Wie war es bei dir? Uni? Arbeit? Gab es noch ärger, weil du gestern gefehlt hast?“ Irgendwie wirkte die Konversation hölzern und erzwungen. Und das war sie auch. Vielleicht sollten sie wie gestern Abend einfach wieder den Fernseher einschalten und sich berieseln lassen… </p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p>Schon nach dem Kampf gegen Meicoomon war es schwieriger geworden Gesprächsthemen zu finden, immerhin war ihre engste Verbindung, ihre Digimonpartner, zwangsläufig an all die grausamen Ereignisse geknüpft. Irgendwie hatten nicht nur seine Freundschaften darunter gelitten, sondern auch Agumon. Er hatte sich verschanzt hinter all seinem Unistress, seinem Nebenjob, den neuen Kontakten, all den Dingen, die ihn nicht daran erinnerten, welch grausame Entscheidung er im letzten Moment fällen hatte müssen um sowohl die Menschen- als auch die digitale Welt zu beschützen. Und der kleine Dinosaurier hatte ebenso geduldig gewartet, wie Yamato und die anderen. Bis die Wunden zumindest soweit verheilt gewesen waren, dass er nach und nach wieder in der Lage gewesen war zu lachen. Ohne zu ahnen, dass das Schlimmste ihnen überhaupt erst bevorstand.</p><p>„Ich hab den Vormittagskurs ausfallen lassen. Ich… war erst spät zu Hause und hab nicht gut geschlafen.“ Sollte er besser den Fernseher anstellen? Ihr Gespräch wirkte erzwungen, der Smalltalk eigentlich auch nicht besser als ihr Schweigen. „Ich war nur arbeiten. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich den Lärm in der Halle mal angenehm finde.“ Er zwang seine Mundwinkel etwas nach oben, wobei sein Lächeln allerdings mehr wie eine Grimasse wirkte. Langsam senkte er seinen Blick auf seinen Schoß, vergrub seine Finger in den leichten Stoff seiner Hose. Obwohl Yamato direkt neben ihm saß, er nur eine Hand ausstrecken musste um den Älteren berühren zu können, fühlte es sich an als ob sei Freund meilenweit von ihm entfernt war. Und er war nicht in der Lage etwas dagegen zu tun, konnte nur hilflos hoffen, dass ihn die lähmende Leere irgendwann wieder losließ. </p><p>„Du… kannst übrigens bleiben so lange du willst.“ Ein weiterer abrupter Themenwechsel, seine Aussage erneut völlig aus dem Kontext gerissen. „Es ist nicht viel Platz hier… aber ich… kann auch auf dem Boden schlafen.“ <br/>Wieso fiel es ihm nur gerade so unfassbar schwer mit seinem besten Freund zu reden? Sie brauchten einander, doch irgendwie... war dieser Wahnsinn, den sie völlig hirnrissig gestartet hatten, die einzige Möglichkeit den Älteren überhaupt zu erreichen. So irre es sein mochte, wenn sie sich küssten, verschwand diese quälende Anspannung, der Druck irgendein Gesprächsthema finden zu müssen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich leicht und leer an... Seine Finger verkrampften sich fester in seine Oberschenkel. Sie mussten darüber reden, oder? Was da zwischen ihnen lief war nicht normal, und es war ihnen beiden bewusst. Sie konnten das nicht dauerhaft totschweigen... Und dennoch kam kein Wort über seine Lippen. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Bei Taichis Erläuterung fegte im ersten Moment nur der nagende Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, warum der Jüngere dann überhaupt am Vorabend gegangen war. Sie hätten auch diese Nacht gemeinsam verbringen können wenn er der Uni ohnehin am Morgen fern geblieben war, oder nicht? Oder hatte sein Freund einfach doch Abstand von ihm benötigt? Nachdem er… <br/>Ja, sie hatten sich in Soras Treppenhaus erneut geküsst und auch eben… aber dennoch. <br/>Immerhin hatte er sich einfach ohne mit seinem Freund zu reden vor sein Apartment verirrt, sich ihm damit mehr oder weniger aufgezwungen, weil er wusste, dass er ihn nicht abweisen würde. <br/>Yamato schaffte es nicht den restlichen Erzählungen zu lauschen, sein Kopf viel zu konfus, er selbst viel zu verunsichert, ob er mit seinem Auftauchen nicht zu weit gegangen war. </p><p>Erst die plötzliche Einladung, die ebenfalls völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen wirkte, ließ ihn den gesenkten Kopf heben. Er konnte bleiben? <br/>Yamato nickte nur schlicht, richtete seine Augen dann auf Taichis Finger, die sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zusammenkrampften. Er wollte ebenfalls nicht allein sein. Ebenso wenig wie er selbst, oder? Die Stille war erdrückend und das gemeinsame Schweigen immer noch besser als leergefegte Räume. <br/>„Musst du nicht. In… meinem Bett war auch genug Platz… Natürlich nur wenn du...“ Er sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Im Grunde wollte er nur Taichis Nähe spüren. Ihn riechen… wollte diesen Irrsinn weiterführen wenn er sich schlecht fühlte um die negativen Gefühle zu vertreiben. Es war eine gute Möglichkeit. <br/>„Ich mache mich nützlich… wenn du arbeiten bist...“ Klar, eigentlich war sein Tag auch gespickt mit Kursen und danach verbrachte er die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek, dennoch würde er sicher Zeit finden wenigstens für Taichi zu kochen… damit er nicht immer diese fürchterlichen Bento kaufen musste… Und er nicht völlig das Gefühl hatte nutzlos zu sein.</p><p>~*~</p><p>War es in Ordnung? Zusammen in seinem eindeutig nur für eine Person vorgesehenem Bett zu schlafen, nach allem was zwischen ihnen passiert war? Nur weil sie nicht darüber redeten bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass ihre verrückte Art von Ablenkung in Ordnung war. Andererseits… half es ihnen beiden, oder? Yamato wollte eindeutig nicht alleine sein und auch er selbst konnte nicht leugnen, dass er wohl nur aufgrund der Nähe seines besten Freundes überhaupt in der Lage gewesen war, zumindest in dieser einen Nacht ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden. Vielleicht sollte er sein rationales Denken einfach abstellen, einfach nur hinnehmen, was sich für den Moment gut anfühlte und ihn ablenkte. </p><p>Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, ehe er auf die leisen Worte seines Freundes hin ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln andeutete. „Das ist nicht notwendig. Wirklich nicht. Fühl… dich einfach wie zuhause.“ Etwas unbeholfen fuhr er sich durch die wirren Haare, seine dunklen Augen für einen winzigen Moment zu Yamato pendelnd, bevor Taichi seinen Blick dann ruckartig auf den Tisch richtete, sich etwas nach vorbeugte um nach der Fernbedingung für den Fernseher zu angeln. Der Versuch Smalltalk zu führen war eindeutig gescheitert, wahrscheinlich war es für sie beide angenehmer wenn sie die Zeit bis das Essen eintraf einfach mit sinnlosen Quizshows überbrückten. </p><p>Mit abwesender Mimik zappte er durch die Kanäle bis er an irgendeiner Musikshow hängen blieb, in der Hoffnung, dass das Programm den ehemaligen Sänger vielleicht interessierte. Erneut knarrte das Bettgestell leise als er etwas weiter auf das Bett rutschte, seine Beine auf die Matratze zog, während er sich mit den Rücken gegen die Wand lehnte. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Pizza schmeckte nach Pappe, aber es war kein großer Verlust oder gar eine Überraschung. Hauptsache war, dass er seinem Magen irgendetwas zu Essen vorsetzte, nicht wahr? <br/>Die Musiksendung die Taichi vorhin wohl nur seinetwegen hatte laufen lassen, war mittlerweile zu Ende, hatte einer Dokumentation über südamerikanische Singvögel Platz gemacht, die sie beide aber nur mit deutlich leerem Blick verfolgten. Das Wichtigste war, dass der Fernseher lief, die drückende Stille irgendwie übertünchte… so wie gestern. <br/>Wann war es nur so schwer geworden zu reden? Allerdings… bei solch einem Thema…<br/>Es kam direkt einem Wunder gleich, dass sie heute noch keine Tränen vergossen, sich so weit zusammengerissen hatten. Und trotzdem schwenkten ihre Gedanken bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu ihren Partnern. Er konnte wirklich froh sein, dass diese vier Wände ihm nicht noch mehr Zündstoff boten, Gabumon nie hier gewesen war. </p><p>Leise seufzend schob er schließlich den noch halb vollen Pizzakarton auf den Tisch, wollte sich gerade wieder in einigem Abstand neben Taichi an die Wand niederlassen, als synchron ihre Handys einen Signalton von sich gaben. Verwirrt und doch schon mit einer dunklen Vorahnung warf der blonde Student einen Blick über seinen Schulter, konnte in den braunen Augen sehen, was er gerade selbst fühlte. <br/>Mit zusammengepressten Lippen entsicherte er seinen Screen, erkannte ihre Line-Gruppe auf der Kurzansicht. Kôshiro. <br/>Kurz flogen seine Augen über den Text… es klang ernst. <br/>Natürlich… es würde jetzt immer so weiter gehen und wahrscheinlich brachte das Technikgenie ihrer Gruppe nun das zu Ende, was sie beide bei dem missglückten Versuch bei Sora nicht geschafft hatten. </p><p>„Kôshiro will uns morgen alle sehen… wir sollen uns frei nehmen, ob wir Zeit haben oder nicht.“ Seine Stimme klang monoton, während er sich wie in Zeitlupe zu Taichi zurückdrehte, in seinem Gesicht ein Ausdruck von absoluter Überforderung und Panik. <br/>Er konnte nicht! Wollte nicht! <br/>Wie sollte er ihrer Gruppe gegenübertreten?<br/>Der Besuch bei Sora hatte doch bereits gezeigt, dass sie nicht in der Verfassung waren. <br/>Wie sollte er vor Takeru stark sein? In diesem Zustand? Wie sollte er mit Daisuke und den anderen umgehen? Mit all ihren Partnern? Wie? <br/>„Ich kann das nicht...“ Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper und obwohl er Taichis Trainingsjacke noch immer über die Schultern gestreift hatte, fror er. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl Taichi normalerweise mühelos eine gesamte Pizza schaffte, er eigentlich sonst auch noch Yamatos Reste problemlos in sich hinein stopfte, wanderte sein eigener Karton nun ebenso halb voll wie der seines Freundes auf den Tisch. Natürlich spürte er wie sein ausgezehrter Körper ihm die Mahlzeit dankte, doch das war auch schon die einzige Reaktion die der belegte Teig bei ihm auslöste. Im Gegensatz zu sonst, wo man ihm die Freude am Essen ebenso anmerkte wie Agumon, handelte es sich gerade nur um ein Mittel zum Zweck, immerhin war niemandem geholfen wenn sie sich nun beide bis an ihre Grenzen trieben. </p><p>Langsam ließ er sich zurück auf das Bett sinken, die dunklen Augen zwar weiterhin auf den Fernseher gerichtet, doch keines der über den Bildschirm zuckende Programme drang zu ihm durch. Das synchrone Geräusch einer eintreffenden Nachricht ihrer beider Handys ließ ihn kaum merklich zusammenzucken, der schon fast panische Ausdruck in seinem müden Gesicht ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er sich bereits ausmalen konnte wer sie kontaktierte. Yamato bestätigte seine Annahme einen Sekundenbruchteil später und er konnte hören, wie die Stimme des Älteren leicht zitterte. Nahm dieser Horror auch irgendwann wieder ein Ende? Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen und kraftlos schloss er seine Augen, lehnte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt an die Wand. Das fürchterliche Treffen mit Mimi und Sora flutete durch seine Erinnerungen, sein völliger Kontrollverlust und die entsetzten Blicke der beiden Mädchen. Soras Tränen...</p><p>Yamatos heisere Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Erstarrung und langsam zwang er seine Lider auf, drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Der Anblick seines besten Freundes schnürte ihm den Hals zu, die Verzweiflung in dem blassen Gesicht so offen sichtbar, dass er für einen Moment nicht wusste wie er reagieren sollte. Sein sonst so starker Freund wirkte so unfassbar verletzlich und verloren, wobei die lose um die schmalen Schultern geschlungene Jacke das Bild noch verstärkte. Trotz Klimaanlage war die Luft in seinem Zimmer nach wie vor warm, doch die von innen kommende Kälte vermochten selbst die heißen Temperaturen des japanischen Sommers nicht zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Es gab nichts was er sagen konnte. Er hatte bei dem letzten Treffen mit ihren Freunden immerhin eindrucksvoll demonstriert wie schwach er war. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wusste er nicht wie er ihrer Gruppe gegenübertreten, wie er Sora überhaupt jemals wieder in die Augen schauen konnte.</p><p>Die Matratze quietschte leise als er seinen Oberkörper ruckartig von der Wand löste, ehe er sich dann mit einer Hand auf der weichen Unterlage abstützte, während er mit der anderen nach Yamatos Kragen fasste, er den Älteren ruckartig daran zu sich zog. Für einen einzigen Moment blickte er in weit aufgerissene blaue Augen, bevor er seine Lider schloss, er seine Lippen fest auf die seines besten Freundes presste. Er gab dem Älteren gar keine Zeit zu reagieren, drängte seine Zunge leise keuchend in dem heißen Mund. Sie waren nicht in der Lage miteinander zu reden, wieso es also überhaupt noch versuchen? </p><p>~*~</p><p>Wie sollte er das nur schaffen? Oder besser, wie sollten 'sie' das schaffen? Der gestrige Tag hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass sie beide nicht in der Verfassung waren über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Nicht nur vor ihren Freunden, sondern nicht einmal miteinander. Jeder Versuch hatte in hilflosen Tränen geendet und es war nicht möglich einander ausreichend Trost zu spenden. <br/>Das Einzige was ein wenig Linderung brachte, war diese unausgesprochene Trauerbewältigung zwischen ihnen, doch das war etwas, was sie unmöglich vor ihrem Team vollführen konnten, nicht wahr? <br/>Das war etwas zwischen ihnen, etwas das sie selbst nicht verstanden und es ging niemanden etwas an. Und gerade als Yamato diesen Gedankengang beendet hatte, da aber immer noch die hilflose Panik vor dem Treffen am nächsten Tag war, weiteten sich seine blauen Augen. </p><p>Taichi war plötzlich genau vor ihm, seine Hand in den Kragen seines Shirts verhakt und noch ehe Yamato überhaupt darauf reagieren, geschweige denn es verarbeiten konnte, spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen. <br/>Es blieb keine Zeit, als auch schon die verlangende Zunge in seinen Mund drang und im ersten Moment gänzlich überfordert, ließ er es zwar geschehen, doch erwiderte den Kuss nicht. <br/>Er konnte spüren wie Taichi ihn ungeduldig noch ein Stück näher zog, er seine Bemühung deutlich intensivierte, ehe endlich ein Ruck durch seinen schlanken Körper ging. <br/>Ablenkung. <br/>Bewältigung.<br/>Genau…</p><p>Keuchend lehnte sich der Blonde nun endlich von selbst in den Kuss, grub seine Finger fordernd ins dunkle Haar seines Gegenübers. Sein Herz hämmerte sofort einige Takte schneller, während augenblicklich die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern wich. Die lose Trainingsjacke rutschte raschelnd von seinen Schultern, als er sich noch weiter nach vorn lehnte und Taichi damit nach hinten drängte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er sich über ihm befand, den sportlichen Körper mit einem angetanen Keuchen in die Kissen drückte. Taichis Hände wanderten dabei über seinen Rücken, zogen ihn näher, während sich ihre Zungen einen erbitterten Kampf um die Oberhand lieferten. <br/>Vergessen war die Nachricht von Kôshiro, vergessen war die Panik. Das Einzige was übrig blieb war diese erregende Aufregung, das Herzklopfen, die weichen Lippen und Taichis beruhigender Duft. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Für einen kurzen Moment war da keine Reaktion, der schlanke Körper einfach nur regungslos verharrend, zwar ohne Abwehr allerdings auch ohne Erwiderung, doch genau in dem Augenblick als Taichi bereits Panik in sich hochsteigen spürte, dass er einen gänzlich unpassenden Zeitpunkt für diesen Überfall gewählt hatte, ging ein Ruck durch seinen besten Freund, die Finger des Älteren sich plötzlich fest in seine wirren Haare vergrabend. Ein weiteres Keuchen wurde von den forschen Lippen gedämpft, die sich nun ebenso dominant gegen seine pressten, die fremde Zunge seine eigene zurück in seine Mund drängend. Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, lehnte Yamato sich gegen ihn, zwang ihn so nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken auf der weichen Matratze aufkam, der ehemalige Musiker direkt über ihm. Verrückt, sie waren beide völlig verrückt, und dennoch wollte er gerade einfach nur mehr.</p><p>Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seinen Brustkorb, seine Wangen glühten, und sein Kopf war wie benebelt. Nicht nachdenken, sich einfach nur den Gefühlen hingeben, die den Schmerz gerade in den Hintergrund drängten, die alles verschlingende Einsamkeit verdrängten. Fest schlang er seine Arme um den Oberkörper seines Freundes, grub seine Finger in den breiten Rücken und zog Yamato so noch fester gegen sich, während er versuchte zumindest die Oberhand des Kusses wieder an sich zu reißen. Gefährlich. Wie dünn das Eis war hatten sie gerade erst festgestellt und trotzdem schien der Zwischenfall jetzt im Moment irrelevant, komplett vergessen. Die Nachricht von Kôshiro hatte sie beide einmal mehr völlig aus der Bahn geworfen, sie hart und schonungslos mit der grausamen Realität konfrontiert, der sie sich gerade einfach nicht stellen konnte. Sie waren am Ende, kaum in der Lage zu schlafen, ihren Alltag zu bewältigen. Yamatos Anwesenheit hatte ihm zumindest etwas Trost gespendet, ihn dazu gezwungen sich irgendwie zusammenzureißen, doch das bloße schweigend Nebeneinandersitzen war einfach nicht genug um die quälenden Gedanken abzustellen. Während die fordernden Lippen sehr wohl dazu in der Lage waren…</p><p>Leise in den Kuss keuchend zog er seine Hände etwas zurück, grub diese stattdessen in Yamatos Schultern, änderte dann ruckartig ihre Position, sodass er nun seinerseits seinen Freund auf die Matratze presste, dabei tief in den heißen Mund eindrang. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Sein Kopf war leer. Völlig ausgeräumt und da war nur noch dieses unbeschreibliche Brennen in seinem Körper. Es war gut, half und das nun schon zum wiederholten Male! Es konnte also nicht falsch sein! <br/>Yamato keuchte überrascht auf, als sich schlanke Finger plötzlich in seine Schultern gruben, Taichi mit einem heftigen Ruck ihre Position änderte, ohne den Kuss lange zu unterbrechen. <br/>Die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen benötigte er einige Herzschläge, bis er sich wieder fing, akzeptierte, dass er in seiner nun veränderten Lage keine Chance mehr hatte die Oberhand zu gewinnen. <br/>Rücksichtslos drängte sich Taichis Zunge in seinen Mund, umspielte die seine, leckte darüber und brachte ihn förmlich um den Verstand. Gedämpft stöhnte er in den feurigen Kuss, krallte seine Finger dann Halt suchend in den breiten Rücken. </p><p>Und das tat es wirklich.<br/>Es spendete Halt. Taichi über ihm, die Matratze unter ihm. Da war so viel Nähe… Nähe die er gerade so dringen brauchte und fast schon verzweifelt zog er den Jüngeren weiter auf sich, brachte die letzte Distanz, das letzte bisschen Luft zwischen ihnen zum verschwinden. <br/>Es fühlte sich tröstend an, lullte ihn nahezu ein, während er nun auch seine langen Beine um Taichis Schenkel schlang. <br/>Die Hitze des, nun mit vollem Gewicht auf ihm liegenden Körpers ließ seinen Herzschlag noch weiter ansteigen und um nichts in der Welt hätte er ihre Verbindung nun gebrochen. </p><p>Wieder vergrub er eine Hand in der wuscheligen Haarpracht, legte den Kopf weiter in den Nacken um den Mund weiter öffnen zu können. Es war berauschend und ein Schauer nach dem anderen durchfuhr seinen Körper. Das war ihr bisher wohl intensivster Kuss und genau das machte sich nach kürzester Zeit bemerkbar…<br/>Shit… <br/>Wieder stöhnte er atemlos gegen die heißen Lippen, während sich das Blut nun nicht mehr nur in seinen erhitzen Wangen sammelte. Aber er konnte nicht… wollte die Verbindung nicht unterbrechen. Sein Kopf war völlig leer und das sollte er bleiben! <br/>Aber was wenn Taichi es merkte? <br/>Warum reagierte sein Körper überhaupt so sensibel auf ihn? Weil das letzte Mal Sex einfach schon eine Weile in der Vergangenheit lag? Weil sein Körper ein extremes Gefühl gegen das nächste tauschte? Egal was es war, dieses Mal war Yamato nicht in der Lage den Kuss zu stoppen und seinen Freund von sich zu drücken… </p><p>~*~</p><p>Während Taichi extra darauf achtete nicht mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf den schlanken Körper zu sinken, er sich mit seinen Armen noch notdürftig neben dem blonden Schopf abstützte, zeigte Yamato ihm schon im nächsten Atemzug, dass diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme völlig unnötig war, sein Freund vielmehr noch mehr Nähe wollte. Schon in fast verzweifelter Intensität zog der Ältere ihn noch enger an sich, machte somit auch noch die geringe verbliebene Distanz zunichte. Er konnte spüren wie sich die weichen Lippen noch weiter öffneten, kam der eindeutigen Einladung sofort nach und drang erneut tief mit seiner Zunge in den heißen Mund. Sie waren dabei vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ihr Handeln eindeutig nicht mehr nur ein harmloser Versuch sich abzulenken, doch er war außer Stande den Wahnsinn zu stoppen.</p><p>Der intime Kontakt war wie eine Droge, berauschend und zumindest für den Moment alle negativen Emotionen ausradierend. Es war abnormal was er hier mit seinem besten Freund tat und trotzdem wollte er nicht, dass die Hitze, die seinen Körper durchflutete verschwand. Und es war offensichtlich, dass es Yamato nicht anders ging. Sie kompensierten die hilflose Distanz zwischen ihnen, die Unfähigkeit miteinander zu reden und es funktionierte. Jedes Gespräch, das sich nicht um ihre Digimonpartner drehte, erschien geheuchelt und irrelevant, während jede noch so kleine Erwähnung von Agumon und Gabumon den Schmerz ins Unermessliche steigerte. Gerade gab es schlichtweg nichts worüber sie sich einfach so unterhalten konnten. </p><p>Yamatos gedämpftes Stöhnen jagte einen weiteren Schauer über seinen Rücken, während er nun ebenfalls seine Finger fest in die blonden Haare vergrub. Leise keuchend löste er den innigen Kontakt ihrer Lippen für einen Augenblick um nach Luft zu schnappen, seine Augen dabei dunkel vor Emotionen, die er selbst nicht ganz begriff. Unbewusst verlagerte er sein Gewicht kaum merklich, wobei er schlagartig erstarrte, die braunen Ovale sich leicht weiteten. Er konnte Yamatos Körpermitte an seinem Oberschenkel spüren, hart und heiß, selbst durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen hindurch. Scheiße. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Als Taichis Finger sich ebenfalls fest in sein Haar gruben, rauschte ein weiterer Schauer über seinen Rücken, der Kuss so intensiv, dass es ihm lange den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hatte.<br/>Er war erregt, hart, und mit Sicherheit konnte Taichi diesen Fakt spüren. <br/>Dies bestätigte sich kaum wenige Momente später, als der Jüngere ihre intime Verbindung löste um hektisch nach Luft zu schnappen, sich dabei ein wenig auf ihm bewegte und plötzlich erstarrte.<br/>Yamato erschauderte als das Bein des Sportlers seine Erregung streifte. <br/>Shit…<br/>Braue Augen starrten ihm ungläubig entgegen und er starrte einfach nur zurück. <br/>Okay… und jetzt? <br/>Heißer Atem streifte seine feuchten Lippen während sein Herzschlag in fast schmerzhafter Intensität gegen seinen Brustkorb trommelte. </p><p>Ein ernster Ausdruck veränderte sein Mimik, ließ ihn den Jüngeren nüchtern fixieren. <br/>„Tu nicht… so überrascht...“ Weiterhin keuchend schloss er schließlich die blauen Ovale erneut, legte seinen Kopf dann matt in den Nacken.<br/>Mittlerweile war es auch schon egal, oder nicht? <br/>Gestern hatte Taichi es gesehen, heute spürte er es. Wenn sie diesen Wahnsinn dennoch weiterführten, würde das nun mit Sicherheit nicht zum letzten Mal passieren.<br/>Kurz verharrte er in dieser Position, seine Brustkorb sich schwer hebend und senkend, ehe er die von dichten Wimpern umrahmten Augen wieder öffnete. <br/>Abermals lief ein heißer Schauer über seinen Rücken. Die Art und Weise wie Taichi ihn anblickte absolut undefinierbar. <br/>Was er aber mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen konnte war, dass da weder Ekel noch Abscheu in denn dunkel Augen lag. Viel mehr… Faszination und…? </p><p>Langsam hob Yamato sein rechtes Bein, winkelte es vorsichtig soweit an, bis er es sachte in den Schritt seines Freundes pressen konnte, kassierte fast sofort ein ersticktes Keuchen. <br/>Okay…<br/>Jetzt hatte er mit absoluter Sicherheit seinen Verstand eingebüßt… aber wenn er an all die Menschen dachte, die ihre Partner ebenfalls verloren hatten… war das wohl der natürliche Lauf der Dinge… <br/>Anders war das, was sie hier gemeinsam abzogen einfach nicht zu erklären.<br/>Gut, vielleicht war es sein Körper der schneller und stärker auf alles reagierte, aber er konnte Taichi deutlich ansehen, dass es ihn ebenfalls nicht kalt ließ. <br/>Die braunen Augen waren nun mit einer Mischung aus Panik und Überforderung auf ihn gerichtet, sichtbar, dass der Jüngere nicht wusste was er tun, wie er reagieren sollte. <br/>Darum nahm Yamato ihm die Entscheidung ab, zog eine der Hände, die sich noch immer in seine goldenen Strähnen verhakte zu sich herunter.<br/>Tiefer… <br/>...und tiefer... Die Blicke weiterhin stur aufeinander gerichtet, ihr heißer Atmen ihre Lippen streifend, bis Yamato erregt das Gesicht anspannte als er die zitternden Finger langsam über seinen Schritt schob.<br/>„Taichi… Fass mich an…“ </p><p>~*~</p><p>Und jetzt? Eigentlich lag auf der Hand, dass die einzige rational logische Konsequenz nun sein musste, dass er den Kontakt brach und das alles stoppte. Das war bestimmt auch was Yamato wollte. So wie sie auch beim letzten Mal abgebrochen hatte. Wie der Ältere ihn-<br/>Die raue Stimme seines Freundes sorgte dafür, dass er irritiert blinzelte, die Reaktion eindeutig nicht die, die er erwartet hatte. Völlig überfordert starrte er Yamato weiterhin nur an, wobei dieser langsam die Augen schloss, die blauen Ovale hinter von dichten Wimpern eingerahmten Lidern verschwindend. Für einen Moment waren nur ihre beider schweren Atemzüge zu hören, während Taichi regungslos verharrte, nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Während der Ältere sie das letzte Mal unterbrochen hatte, er seinem Freund deutlich angemerkt hatte, dass ihm die automatische Reaktion seines Körpers unangenehm gewesen war, hatte er nun nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass Yamato das offensichtliche Zeichen von Erregung zu verbergen versuchte. Eigentlich hatte der Ältere Recht, wieso tat er so überrascht und schockiert? Im Grunde hätte er ahnen müssen, dass es erneut passieren konnte...</p><p>Seine Wangen färbten sich merklich dunkler als sein Freund die Augen langsam wieder öffnete, der Ausdruck darin eindeutig weder Scham noch Verlegenheit widerspiegelnd. Irritiert zuckte sein Blick nach unten als er spüren konnte wie der Ältere sein Bein etwas anzog, ehe er dann erstickt aufkeuchte als Yamato sein Knie leicht gegen seinen Schritt bewegte. Entsetzt spürte Taichi wie ihm das Blut augenblicklich nicht nur ins Gesicht schoss, seine Körpermitte verräterisch zu pochen begann, die verhängnisvolle Hitze sich nun in seiner Leistengegend sammelnd. Aus geweiteten Augen starrte er in das ebenfalls bereits deutlich gerötete Gesicht seines besten Freundes, die Überforderung offen erkennbar in seiner verkrampften Mimik. </p><p>Das ging alles zu weit. Auch wenn es den gewünschten Effekt erzielte, sämtliche Gedanken an Agumon gerade vollständig ausradiert waren, diese Grenze konnten sie unmöglich überschreiten. Schon fast panisch zuckte er zusammen als schlanke Finger plötzlich nach seiner Hand griffen und reflexartig löste er seinen Griff aus den blonden Strähnen, hielt den Atem an als Yamato ihn langsam über seine flache Brust und seinen Bauch tiefer dirigierte. Der Stoff des Shirts fühlte sich rau unter seinen Fingerkuppen an, das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, sein Herzschlag so laut und schnell, dass es unmöglich war, dass es der Ältere nicht hörte. Kurz zuckte seine Hand etwas zurück als seine Finger erst nackte Haut streiften, ehe sein Freund sie über den Bund seiner Hose schob. Zittrig atmete er aus, seine dunklen Augen weiterhin benommen auf Yamato gerichtet, die Hitze unter dem Stoff deutlich spürbar. Seine Lippen öffneten sich kaum merklich, als Yamato seinen Griff etwas festigte, ihn mit mehr Druck in seinen Schritt presste, wobei die harte Erregung unter seinen Fingern noch weiter anzuwachsen schien. Der raue Befehl jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken und mit ungesunder Faszination beobachtete er wie die blauen Augen sich vor Erregung dunkler färbten. Vergessen. Sie wollten beide einfach nur vergessen...<br/>Sanft und zögernd bewegte er seine Hand etwas, steigerte dann von selbst aus kaum merklich den Druck, die harte Erhebung leise keuchend wie angewiesen massierend. Sie waren verrückt. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Seine Atmung wurde schwerer als die bis eben noch lose über seiner Körpermitte gehaltenen Finger sich von allein zu bewegen begannen, Taichi seiner Forderung tatsächlich widerstandslos nachkam. <br/>Erregung flutete seines Körper und angespannt presste er die Lippen zusammen, die Augen aber weiter konsequent in die seines Freundes gerichtet. <br/>Genau so… Wenn ihre Küsse sie schon hatten vergessen lassen, was konnten sie dann so erreichen? <br/>Ein bebendes Stöhnen entkam Yamatos Kehle als Taichi den Griff erneut festigte, deutlich erkennbar, mit wie viel Spannung er jede Regung in seinem hübschen Gesicht beobachtete. <br/>Wirklich? <br/>Süffisant hob Yamato die Mundwinkel zu einem frechen Grinsen, ehe er sein Knie, das bis eben bewegungslos zwischen Taichis Beinen verharrt hatte, wieder fester gegen dessen Schritt presste, es leicht bewegte. <br/>Sofort erzielte er den gewünschten Effekt. Die vollen Lippen öffneten sich zu einem überraschten Keuchen, die braunen Augen ihn nun wieder schockiert anstarrend, während die wohltuende Handbewegung abrupt stoppte. </p><p>„Ist ein bisschen unfair, wenn nur du es für mich tust, oder?“, seine Stimme klang verändert, rauer, sinnlich... Und damit legte er eine Hand in den gebräunten Nacken, konnte schon fast fühlen wie sich die feinen Härchen dort aufstellten und zog den Jüngeren zu sich herunter, berührte die noch immer leicht offenstehenden Lippen mit den eigenen. <br/>Verlangend leckte er darüber, biss hinein, ehe er sie wieder vollends versiegelte, seine Zunge mit einem heißeren Stöhnen in den heißen Mund drang.<br/>Gleichzeitig begann er sich zu bewegen, drückte seine Hüften gegen die warme Hand, womit er auch gleichzeitig sein Knie massierend zwischen die langen Beine presste. <br/>Er hatte wirklich komplett den Verstand verloren. <br/>Das hatten sie beide. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Was tat er hier eigentlich gerade? Oder die noch viel bessere Frage war, was tat Yamato? Der Ältere war normalerweise eindeutig der Ruhigere, Beherrschtere von ihnen beiden, derjenige der nicht einfach von Emotionen geleitet handelte, ohne nachzudenken nach vor preschte. Sein bester Freund war eigentlich der Ruhepol, der seinen Hitzkopf ausglich, der dafür sorgte, dass er nicht zu impulsiv und übereifrig über sein Ziel hinausschoss. Doch gerade war davon nichts zu merken. Seit ihre Partner verschwunden waren, war sowieso alles anders… Egal wie falsch das alles gerade sein mochte, es war eindeutig besser Erregung in den blauen Augen zu sehen als Tränen. Das harte Erwachsen würde sowieso früher oder später kommen, jetzt wollte er schlichtweg nicht darüber nachdenken sondern einfach zulassen was sich gut anfühlte.</p><p>Der Schaden war ohnehin schon angerichtet, immerhin war es unmöglich, dass sein Freund nicht schon gemerkt hatte, wie heftig er auf ihn reagierte. Seine harte Körpermitte zeichnete sich deutlich unter dem Stoff seiner Hose ab und die aufreizende Art in der Yamato sein Knie gegen seinen Schritt bewegte diente eindeutig dazu ihn weiter zu stimulieren. So irre das alles war, der Ältere bezweckte genau diese Reaktion seines Körpers. Während seine eigene Erektion beim letzten Mal dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie diese ungesunde Art der Ablenkung abgebrochen hatten, war nun offenbar keiner von ihnen dazu gewillt aufzuhören. Oder? Kurz flackerte ein unsicherer Ausdruck über sein gebräuntes Gesicht, während er für einen winzigen Moment den Blickkontakt löste um seine Augen auf die die schlanken Finger zu richten. War es jetzt soweit? Stoppte der Ältere diesen Wahnsinn nun doch? Er rechnete damit, dass sein Freund ihn wegdrücken würde, mit einiger Verspätung nun die Reaktion erfolgte, die eigentlich in einer solchen Situation normal war, doch stattdessen verharrten seine Hände erst ohne jeglichen Druck auf seiner sich hektisch hebenden und senkenden Brust, ehe Yamato diese langsam tiefer gleiten ließ. Automatisch spannte sich sein Körper an als der ehemalige Musiker seine Finger über seinen Bauch schob, die verkrampften Muskeln sich deutlich unter dem Stoff seines Shirts abzeichnend. </p><p>Unfähig seine Bewegungen aufrecht zu erhalten hielt er seine Hand einfach nur auf den Schritt des Älteren gepresst, die Hitze in seiner unteren Körperhälfte mittlerweile unmöglich zu ignorieren. Blaue Augen richteten sich auf ihn, als ob Yamato darauf wartete, dass er ihm gestattete weiterzumachen, doch stattdessen verharrte er nur wie paralysiert, unfähig auch nur ansatzweise zu reagieren. Er schluckte schwer als sein Freund die ausbleibende Gegenwehr offenbar als Zustimmung wertete, sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen hämmernd als die schlanken Finger den Knopf seiner Hose öffneten. Unbewusst schloss seine erstarrte Hand sich fester um den mittlerweile schon etwas feuchten Stoff, seine braunen Augen geweitet, sein Atem abgehackt und stockend. Das war völliger Irrsinn. Noch konnten sie einen Rückzieher machen. Noch war es nicht zu –</p><p>Ein raues Stöhnen entkam ihm als Yamato seinen Gedanken abrupt zum Verstummen brachte, die langen Finger sich unter den Gummibund seiner Shorts schoben, seine vor Erregung zitternde Körpermitte ohne jegliche Barriere umfassten. Heiß. Ihm war so unfassbar heiß. Fahrig und deutlich unkoordiniert versuchte er seine eigenen Bewegungen wieder aufzunehmen, wobei die blauen Augen durchgehend auf ihn gerichtet waren, wie um jede Regung in seinem Gesicht zu beobachten. Reflexartig zuckten seine Hüften gegen die Hand seines Freundes, während seine Mimik sich anspannte. Er musste etwas tun. Sofort. Ohne auch nur irgendwie zu reflektieren, dass er jetzt wohl ebenfalls den Verstand verlor, löste er seine Finger schließlich von dem feuchten Stoff, schob seine Hand langsam höher, um die Vorgehensweise des Älteren zu kopieren. Er benötigte einige Anläufe bis er es endlich schaffte den Knopf zu öffnen, doch als er seine Hand hastig unter den weichen Stoff gleiten ließ, entschädigte ihn Yamatos Reaktion sofort dafür. Die blauen Augen schienen sich noch dunkler zu färben, während das erhitzte Gesicht sich anspannte, Yamatos Lippen sich öffneten. Das heiße Fleisch unter seinen Fingern pulsierte, schien noch weiter anzuwachsen. Hart. Auch wenn er es schon zuvor durch die Hose hindurch gespürt hatte, so war es nun doch etwas völlig anderes die harte Erektion direkt und ohne Barriere zu berühren. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Irgendwie fühlte es sich seltsam an Taichis harte Erregung zwischen den Fingern zu halten, das Fleisch heiß und feucht. Es war etwas völlig anders als bei sich selbst Hand anzulegen oder… eine Frau auf diesem Weg zu befriedigen. Verdammt, er befriedigte gerade seinen verdammten besten Freund, einen Menschen mit dem er die intensivsten Zeiten seines Lebens durchgemacht hatte, EINEN MANN, mit der Hand!! <br/>... und es störte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil. Das erhitzte Gesicht, der sinnliche Ausdruck, erregten ihn nur noch mehr. Niemals hatte er Taichi so gesehen, oder es sich auch nur ansatzweise vorgestellt. Natürlich nicht! Er stand eigentlich nicht auf das eigene Geschlecht, hatte nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet und trotzdem… <br/>Er küsste und berührte ihn… weil es gerade das Einzige war, was ihm Linderung verschaffte. Und weil Taichi der einzige Mensch war, den er im Moment in seiner Nähe ertragen konnte. <br/>Weil sie das selbe durchlitten… sie niemand anderes verstehen würde. </p><p>Yamatos Atmen stockte, als sich schließlich auch die Finger des Jüngeren zu seinem Hosenbund bewegten und verkrampft versuchte er seine Handbewegung gleichmäßig zu halten, als Taichi nach mehreren Versuchen seine Hose öffnete. <br/>Zitternd stieß er die Luft aus den Lungen, nur um sie gleich darauf wieder nervös einzuziehen. <br/>Taichi würde gleich…- </p><p>Leise stöhnend öffnete er die Lippen, seine Augen halb zugefallen hinter den dichten Wimpern verborgen. Heiß. Ihm war so heiß. Taichis Finger umschlossen ihn zögerlich, ehe auch sein Freund einen langsamen Rhythmus aufbaute, Yamato spüren konnte, wie sein Becken automatisch nach oben zuckte. Er fühlte den rauen Atem in seinem Gesicht, spürte den brennenden Blick der braunen Augen. <br/>Der Jüngere war mindestens genau so erregt wie er selbst und dachte ebenso wenig nach. Gerade fühlten sie nur, ließen sich fallen. Es war so angenehm. <br/>Wieder stöhnte er auf, seine Finger sich fester um die Mitte des Brünetten schließend. Er war feucht, stieß immer wieder in seine Hand und seine Stimme klang völlig verändert. <br/>Nur schwer gelang es Yamato seine irgendwann zugefallenen Lider zu öffnen, schlang seine freie Hand wieder in den leicht verschwitzten Nacken und verband ihre Lippen abermals zu einem feurigen Kuss. <br/>Sein Kopf war leer und sein Körper reagiert einfach nur noch. </p><p>Taichi fühlte sich gut an. Über ihm. Irgendwie schützend und tröstend. <br/>Völlig egal was auch immer das hier war, er würde daran festhalten. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Was passierte da zwischen ihnen? Er war nicht schwul, hatte sich nie für Männer interessiert und nun plötzlich brachte sein bester Freund ihn nicht nur dazu unter seinen Berührungen vor Erregung zu zittern, sondern sorgte auch gleich noch dafür, dass er sein Tun ohne jeglichen Widerstand kopierte, seine Finger sich allmählich etwas selbstbewusster um das heiße Fleisch schlossen. Und bei Yamato verhielt es sich doch nicht anders, oder? Er hatte über die Jahre hinweg immer einmal wieder Exfreundinnen den Älteren kennengelernt und ja, wie auch bei ihm selbst hatte es nicht funktioniert, doch die Liste der Gründe für die gescheiterten Beziehungen war wahrscheinlich bei ihnen beiden lang. Allen voran war es einfach fast unmöglich mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, der nicht verstehen konnte wie unfassbar wichtig die Bindung zu einem Digimonpartner war…</p><p>Gerade jetzt war Yamato der einzige Mensch, den er um sich ertrug, bei dem er nicht gezwungen war zu heucheln, dass er in Ordnung war. Während seines Nebenjobs Normalität zu heucheln hatte ihm alles abverlangt, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erzwungen und unecht, allerdings genug für die Besucher, die sich ohnehin nur für die silbernen Kugeln interessierten und seine Kollegen, die ihn schlichtweg zu wenig kannten, um zu erkennen wie künstlich das Anheben seiner Mundwinkel tatsächlich war. Sein bester Freund war in diesem Moment seine einzige Stütze, derjenige, der ihn davor bewahrte vollständig zusammenzubrechen. Und wenn dieser Wahnsinn dazu beitrug, dass sie beide vorübergehend den Kopf abschalten konnten, dann wollte er sich nicht über die Verwerflichkeit ihres Handelns Gedanken machen müssen.</p><p>Yamato wollte das, hatte ihn selbst dazu angeleitet. Das heisere Stöhnen des Älteren zeigte ihm eindeutig, dass er nicht aufhören sollte und auch wenn es alles andere als normal war, es erregte ihn die heftige Reaktion in dem blassen Gesicht zu sehen, zu spüren wie hart und heiß der Blonde unter seinen Fingern war. Obwohl er noch nie einen anderen Mann so berührt hatte, war es nicht sonderlich schwer herauszufinden was er tun musste, immerhin war es nicht so, dass er noch nie selbst Hand angelegt hatte, genau wusste was sich gut anfühlte. Fasziniert hielt er seinen Blick, die Augen dunkel vor Lust und halb verborgen hinter seinen Lidern auf Yamato gerichtet, ließ seinen Daumen dabei aufreizend die pulsierende Spitze umkreisen. Er konnte das Beben der schlanken Hüften spüren, die ersten klebrigen Tropfen der Lust und keuchend intensivierte er den Druck seiner Berührungen, presste seinen Daumen dabei fester auf die sensible Spitze. </p><p>Sein eigener Unterkörper zuckte immer wieder hart gegen die geschickten Finger, der Rhythmus der ihn fest umschließenden Hand sich allmählich beschleunigend, ihn dabei noch weiter in den Wahnsinn treibend. Ein überraschtes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als er plötzlich wieder ruckartig nach unten gezogen wurde, Yamato ihn forsch und ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung küsste. Keuchend erwiderte er den leidenschaftlichen Kontakt, sein Herzschlag sich dabei noch etwas weiter beschleunigend. Als er den Kuss schließlich schwer atmend löste, verharrte er, seine mittlerweile Schweißnasse Stirn gegen die seines Freundes gelehnt. Seine irgendwann geschlossenen Lider nun wieder aufgezwungen, fixierte er den Älteren, die feinen Gesichtszüge sich immer wieder etwas anspannend, die Erregung darin deutlich sichtbar. Unterdrückt stöhnend zuckte sein Unterkörper erneut gegen Yamatos Hand, während er seinen eigenen Griff automatisch festigte, doch auch jetzt zwang er sich seine Augen offen, den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichis Berührungen waren gekonnt, trieben ihn rasch weiter, sodass er immer wieder ungehalten in den innigen Kuss stöhnte, die Lippen sofort fest aufeinander presste, als sich ihr Kontakt löste. Auch wenn er gerade keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass die Wände in diesem Apartment wahrscheinlich nur so dick wie Papier waren. Irgendwo am Rande hörte er den Fernseher vor sich hindudeln, doch es war alles gänzlich irrelevant. <br/>Er konzentriere sich nur auf das Gefühl seiner unteren Körperhälfte, auf den Rhythmus seiner Hand um Taichi ebenfalls größtmögliche Befriedigung zu verschaffen.<br/>Das Glied in seinen Fingern pulsierte, stieß immer wieder in härter werdendem Takt in seine Hand, während er seinen Daumen dabei immer wieder über die glitschige Spitzte gleiten ließ. <br/>Es fühlte sich so gut an und ein Schauer nach dem anderen durchzuckte seinen Körper. </p><p>Erregt biss sich der blonde Schönling auf die Unterlippe, fühlte wie sich Taichis Stirn gegen die seine lehnte, fühlte den stockenden heißen Atem. Es dauerte einen Moment bis es ihm gelang die Augen zu öffnen, doch dann breitete sich augenblicklich eine heiße Gänsehaut über seinen Nacken aus. <br/>Taichis Augen… <br/>Verdammt, seit wann war sein Freund so heiß? Wie konnte es überhaupt sein? Er war ein Kerl! Und sie waren beide nicht schwul!<br/>Erneut entkam Yamato ein Stöhnen, die raue Hand an seiner Erregung nun immer energischer. <br/>Shit, er würde jeden Moment kommen. <br/>Angestrengt festigte er selbst den Griff, versuchte diesem unglaublichen Blick standzuhalten, forderte ihn nahezu heraus, ehe er seinen Daumen fester auf die kleine Öffnung drückte, Taichi dadurch sofort stärker gegen seine Hand zuckte. <br/>Es war aufregend und irgendwie machte es ihn unglaublich an. <br/>Seine Hüften zuckten immer wieder hart von der Matratze, seine Atmung nun deutlich erhöht und stockend. Verdammt!</p><p>Noch einmal krampfte er seine Hand fester um Taichis Glied, ehe sich sein gesamter Körper anspannte, seine blauen Augen automatisch zufielen. <br/>Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen legte er den Kopf weiter in den Nacken, während er sich zitternd in der Hand seines besten Freundes ergoss. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte die Erregung in den Augen seines besten Freundes sehen, der intensive blaue Farbton deutlich dunkler als normalerweise. Yamatos Blick war fest auf ihn gerichtet, wobei er allerdings sehen konnte, dass es dem Älteren ebenso schwer fiel die Lider offen zu halten, zu verhindern, dass die glasigen Ovale vollständig hinter den dichten Wimpern verschwanden. Er war nicht schwul, stand nicht auf Männer, doch er konnte unmöglich leugnen wie unfassbar heiß Yamato gerade war. Die leicht geöffneten Lippen geschwollen von ihren intensiven Küssen, die blassen Wangen gerötet, die sonst so perfekt gestylten Haare wirr und durcheinander. Er konnte spüren wie kurz davor der Ältere war zu kommen, das heiße Fleisch unter seinen Fingern pulsierend, immer wieder ekstatisch zuckend. Und ihm selbst ging es nicht sehr viel besser. Wie um in ihrem Machtkampf nicht zu unterliegen schlossen sich die schlanken Finger mit einem Mal fester um ihn und ein lautes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als Yamato die sensible Spitze noch intensiver mit seinem Daumen reizte. Kurz war er nicht in der Lage zu verhindern, dass seine Lider sich halb schlossen, die durch seine Körper flutende Hitze so intensiv, dass es ihn schon beinahe über den Abgrund beförderte.</p><p>Er konnte spüren wie die schlanken Hüften immer wieder bebend von der weichen Unterlage gegen seine Hand stießen, Yamatos Atem heiß in seinem Gesicht. Noch ein kleines bisschen. Einen winzigen Moment. Er musste durchhalten, wollte die unbändige Lust in den blauen Augen sehen, den Augenblick in dem er den Älteren endlich soweit brachte vollständig loszulassen. Selbst ebenfalls schwer atmend hielt er die dunklen Ovale begierig auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet, der Rhythmus seiner Bewegungen hart und fest. Und dann ging es plötzlich ganz schnell. Er zuckte heftig zusammen als die schlanken Finger sich plötzlich fest um ihn verkrampften, sein Herzschlag gegen seine Rippen hämmernd, während er beobachtete wie sich die Muskeln unter der makellosen Haut anspannten, Yamato seinen Kopf in den Nacken riss, während die schlanken Hüften mehrmals ekstatisch gegen seine Hand zuckten, er sich heftig über seine Finger ergoss. Der Anblick alleine reichte aus um die nun vollständig eingestellten Bewegungen seines Freundes zu kompensieren, und laut stöhnend stieß er sein Becken gegen die ihn nur noch lose umfassende Hand, gab sich so selbst den Rest. </p><p>Der Orgasmus raubte ihm den Atem, war so intensiv, dass für einen Moment sein Atem stockte, sein gesamter Körper sich erst anspannte, bevor er dann endgültig losließ. Keuchend sog er schließlich Luft in seine Lunge, sein gesamter Körper bebend von den Nachwirkungen des heftigen Höhepunkts und schwer atmend sank er auf den Älteren. Für einen Augenblick waren nur ihre schweren Atemzüge zu hören und er konnte spüren wie Yamatos Herz ebenso raste wie sein eigenes. Kurz verharrte er einfach völlig entkräftet auf dem schlanken Körper, ehe er sich dann langsam hoch hievte, schon spürend wie sich der Nebel über seinem Verstand lichtete. Der zuvor durchgehend auf seinen Freund gerichtete Blick zuckte nun zur Seite, das Abklingen des Orgasmus ihn nun wieder erbarmungslos zurück in die Realität befördernd. Die Matratze quietschte leise als er sich schließlich etwas zur Seite rollte, er sich auf dem Rücken neben Yamato auf die weiche Unterlage fallen ließ. </p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Atmen ging hektisch, fast keuchend und für den Moment blendete er alles um sich herum aus. Sein Körper schauderte, während das unbeschreibliche Kribbeln ihm die Luft raubte. Nur ganz am Rande hörte er Taichis erregtes Stöhnen, fühlte wie sich der Jüngere noch einige Male heftig gegen in Hand stieß... und dann dessen gesamtes Gewicht auf ihn sank. <br/>Wow… Offensichtlich waren sie eben beide gekommen. <br/>Die Augen noch immer atemlos geschlossen genoss er die Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus, Taichis Gewicht auf seinem Körper das ihm weiter Sicherheit bot. <br/>Er fühlte sein Schaudern, seinen Herzschlag an seiner eigenen Brust und gerade war irgendwie alles in Ordnung.</p><p>Zumindest solange bis der Jüngere sich von ihm rollte.<br/>Schlagartig öffneten sich seine blauen Ovale, fixierten mit zusammengepressten Lippen die helle Zimmerdecke. <br/>Er hatte…<br/>Sie hatten… sich gegenseitig einen Handjob verpasst. <br/>Yamato schluckte schwer, während er seine Hand anhob, seine Finger benetzte mit klebrig weißer Flüssigkeit…. <br/>Stur hielt er den Atem an, drückte sich dann mit seiner anderen Hand nach oben. <br/>Er durfte jetzt nicht ausflippen. Er hatte es immerhin selbst initiiert und… Taichi hatte es gewollt. Genau so wie er selbst. </p><p>Nervös blicke er an sich herab, die Spuren von Taichis und seiner eigenen Lust nicht nur auf seiner Hand sichtbar. Sein Shirt war leicht nach oben gerutscht, entblößte einen Teil seines Bauchs auf dem ebenfalls deutlich das Ergebnis ihres Kontrollverlusts prangte. Shit… <br/>Durchatmen.<br/>Es hatte ihre Köpfe leergefegt, nicht wahr? <br/>Es hatte die Panik über das anstehende Treffen kurzzeitig komplett ausgelöscht und überwog auch in diesem Moment noch. </p><p>„Ich gehe ins Bad.“, presste er hervor, seine Stimme allerdings erstaunlich ruhig, ehe er seine Kleider mit der sauberen Hand etwas zurecht zog. Waren sie nun an dem Punkt angekommen an dem sie über alles reden mussten?<br/>Die Tür schepperte etwas zu laut als Yamato sie hinter sich verschloss, erst einmal das Wasser aufdrehte und sich die Finger und den Bauch säuberte. <br/>Taichi war in seiner Hand gekommen und… er in seiner... <br/>Noch einmal blickte er an sich herab. Sein Shirt hatte es auch erwischt… <br/>Super… Zum Glück hatte er Wechselklamotten dabei. <br/>Ob… das Angebot zu bleiben nun noch stand? Oder sollte er lieber verschwinden? <br/>Küssen war eine Sache… aber das hier?! </p><p>Er konnte hier nicht ewig vor dem Waschbecken stehen… Er musste zurück… und das klären. <br/>Das Gefühl von Panik und Hilflosigkeit stieg erneut in ihm auf, nun aber nicht wegen dem Verlust ihrer Partner. Was, wenn das nun endgültig zu viel gewesen war? Wenn Taichi ihn vor die Tür setzte? Verdammt! </p><p>Nervös blickte er sich selbst aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Seine Haare wirr, die Wangen noch immer deutlich erhitzt.<br/>Er musste wieder da raus! Vielleicht sollte er einfach so tun… <br/>Angespannt atmete er aus, drückte dann den Türgriff nach unten und trat zurück in die kleine Wohnung. Taichi saß noch immer auf dem Bett und wortlos sah er seinen besten Freund einen Augenblick einfach nur an. Neben ihm lagen einige zerknüllte Taschentücher auf dem Bett.<br/>Wenn er es ebenfalls wollte, konnten sie so tun als wäre das nie passiert… <br/>„Wann musst du morgen raus?“ <br/>Bei ihren Küssen hatte es auch funktioniert, oder nicht? <br/>„Meine erste Vorlesung ist erst gegen Elf.“ <br/>Warum sollten sie etwas daran ändern, wenn es half über diese schwere Zeit hinweg zu kommen?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Was zur Hölle hatten sie da gerade getan? Seinen besten Freund zu küssen war eine Sache, doch das eben… Sie waren völlig eskaliert, aus Schmerz und Trauer völlig durchgedreht. Wie hatte er diesen kompletten Kontrollverlust zulassen können? Er war gekommen. In Yamatos Hand. Und dass sein bester Freund ebenfalls heftig den Höhepunkt erreicht hatte spürte er selbst noch an seinen Fingern, warm und klebrig. Seine Wangen glühten, wobei die Hitze in seinem Gesicht nun nicht mehr ausschließlich den Nachwirkungen ihres irren Tuns zuzuschreiben war. Komplett überfordert starrte er einfach nur an die Zimmerdecke, seine Gedanken rasend, seine schweren Atemzüge sich nur langsam beruhigend. Wie sollte er nun reagieren? Sie konnten diese Sache unmöglich wie alles andere zuvor totschweigen. Auch wenn der Handjob von dem Älteren ausgegangen war, er hatte sofort reagiert, in keiner Weise versucht diesen Wahnsinn zu verhindern. Und es hatte zumindest vorübergehend den gewünschten Effekt erzielt. Die aufreizenden Berührungen hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er seinen Kopf vollständig abgestellt hatte, der heftige Orgasmus dafür, dass sich da tatsächlich nach all dem Schmerz einige Endorphine in seinen Körper verirrt hatten. Klar, die Rückkehr in die grausame Realität hatte die Glückshormone sofort wieder vollständig ausradiert, doch für einen winzigen Moment war der tonnenschwere Druck von seiner Brust verschwunden gewesen.</p><p>Zögernd wandte er seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite als er spüren konnte wie die Matratze sich etwas bewegte, Yamato sich neben ihm aufrichtete. Er musste etwas sagen. Irgendetwas. Egal wie wenig sie gerade in der Lage waren miteinander zu reden, dieses Thema konnten sie nicht länger totschweigen. Doch noch bevor er den Mund aufmachen, auch nur ein einziger Ton über seine Lippen kommen konnte, kam der Ältere ihm zuvor. Völlig überrumpelt folgten dunkle Augen seinem besten Freund, der jeden Blick in seine Richtung mied, nun auf direktem Weg das Bad ansteuerte. Leise stöhnend zog Taichi einen Arm über sein glühendes Gesicht, sein Brustkorb sich schmerzhaft zusammenziehend. Wie dämlich konnte er eigentlich sein? Er war völlig am Ende, brauchte seinen besten Freund mehr denn je und trotzdem hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun als genau in dieser Situation dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen konnten? Was wenn Yamato aus dem Bad kam und ihm eröffnete dass er doch lieber heimfahren wollte? Wenn dieser Irrsinn ihn nun den einzigen Menschen kostete, der verstehen konnte wie es ihm gerade ging?</p><p>Mit völlig verkrampftem Gesicht stemmte er sich schließlich in eine sitzende Position um nach der neben dem Bett stehenden Taschentuch Box zu angeln. Da er nach dem heftigen Höhepunkt auf seinen Freund gesunken war, hatte er die Spuren ihres Wahnsinns auch noch schön auf sein Shirt bekommen und als er seine Shorts hochzog konnte er spüren wie feucht der Stoff war. Yamato hatte ihn schon bevor er ihn direkt berührt hatte schon durch die Kleidung hindurch um den Verstand gebracht… Hastig reinigte er seine Finger von den klebrigen Spuren des heftigen Höhepunkts seines besten Freundes, wischte sich dann noch notdürftig über seine Kleidung, wobei der halbherzige Reinigungsversuch nicht wirklich viel brachte, die weißen Flecken nach wie vor deutlich sichtbar auf dem dunklen Stoff. Er musste sich eindeutig umziehen…</p><p>Gerade als er sich von der Matratze erheben wollte, konnte er plötzlich das leise Knarren der Badezimmertüre hören und schlagartig erstarrte er inmitten der Bewegung. Nackte Sohlen auf dem Boden, ehe Yamato dann zurück in seinen Wohn- und Schlaftraum trat, die blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, der Ausdruck darin unmöglich zu deuten. Er konnte sehen wie der Blick seines Freundes kurz zu den zerknüllten Taschentüchern pendelte, spürte wie die Hitze in seinem Gesicht wieder zunahm. Gerade als er seine Lippen öffnen wollte um dieses schon längst überfällige unangenehme Gespräch zu starten, kam ihm sein bester Freund zuvor. Perplex starrte er Yamato an, die Worte so lapidar, der Tonfall der dunklen Stimme irgendwie… normal? „Ich muss erst gegen Mittag an der Uni sein.“, antwortete er schließlich mit einiger Verzögerung langsam, während er krampfhaft versuchte in dem Gesicht des Älteren zu lesen. Hieß das, dass er trotz allem bleiben wollte? </p><p>~*~Tbc~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Flucht</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bei Taichis zwar überraschter aber dennoch neutraler Antwort spannte sich das blasse Gesicht für einen Moment an, ehe Yamato dann kaum merklich aber erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen entließ. Okay, offenbar konnten sie genau so weiter machen.<br/>Er konnte nicht darüber reden… Egal wie ungesund das alles für sie beide sein mochte, der Verlust ihrer Partner wog alleine schon schwer genug. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch anfangen würden über diesen Wahnsinn zu sprechen…<br/>Was würde es schon bringen? Außer, dass sie sich dann vielleicht nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnten?<br/>Sie hatten sich versprochen nicht mehr voreinander wegzulaufen. Aber gemeinsam konnten sie sehr wohl versuchen wenigstens für eine Weile vor der Realität davon zu laufen.<br/>Irgendwann würden sie reden… müssen.<br/>Aber nicht heute… nicht morgen und auch nicht in der nächsten Zeit. Zumindest nicht, wenn es nach Yamato ging.</p><p>Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über die noch immer wund geküssten Lippen, als der blonde Ex-Musiker schließlich seinen Rucksack ansteuerte und ein frisches Shirt heraus zog. Wenn sie die Illusion aufrecht erhalten wollten, dann musste er sich normal benehmen.<br/>Kurz zuckte der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, dass er im Grunde nichts weiter als ein anderes 'Neverland' erschuf… in dem er allerdings nur sich mit Taichi einschloss… Doch er ließ ihn vorüberziehen.<br/>Sie stützten sich lediglich, retteten sich vor dem freien Fall und irgendwann würden sie in ihr normales Leben zurückfinden. Ganz sicher.<br/>„Kôshiro schickt sicher noch eine Nachricht mit der Uhrzeit… du… musst morgen Abend nicht arbeiten, oder?“ Wenn doch würde sich der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf wohl oder übel freinehmen müssen, auch wenn Yamato gern selbst auf das Treffen verzichtet hätte.<br/>„Denkst du… es geht schon weiter? Ich meine… der nächste Countdown…?“<br/>Was wenn dem nächsten Mitglied ihrer Gruppe nun dieser Horror bevor stand?<br/>Angespannt presste er die Lippen zusammen, zerrte sich dann, Taichi den Rücken zugedreht, das fleckige Shirt über den Kopf. Es knisterte leise, als er es neben sich auf den Boden fallen ließ, ehe er sich das frisch hervorgeholte sofort über die entblößte Haut streifte. Seine Frisur war sowieso zerstört… Nicht, dass er sich heute beim Styling großartige Mühe gegeben hätte… Seine Gedanken waren heute Morgen nur bei…-</p><p>Gabumon.</p><p>Ein heftiger Stich jagte durch sein Herz und angespannt verharrte er vor seinem geöffneten Rucksack, sein verkrampftes Gesicht vor Taichi verborgen. Seine Augen begannen zu brennen.<br/>Was machte er eigentlich?<br/>Gabumon war weg… für immer ausradiert und er ließ sich von seinem besten Freund einen runterholen? War er komplett übergeschnappt? Was würde sein Partner von ihm denken?<br/>Seine Hände krampften sich zusammen, bis seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.<br/>Noch vor drei Tagen hatten sie Seite an Seite gekämpft… Hatten ein Wunder vollbracht… und jetzt? Krampfhaft versuchte er die Tränen herunter zu blinzeln, aber es gelang nur mäßig, weshalb er sich stur mit dem Arm über die geröteten Augen wischte.<br/>Nein!<br/>Sie würden das irgendwie schaffen.<br/>Vielleicht fand das Technikgenie ihrer Gruppe auch einen Weg…-<br/>Nein… hoffnungslos…<br/>Menoa hatte Jahre lang gekämpft...</p><p>Ein einzelnes, unterdrücktes Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle, ehe er deutlich aufgewühlt das alte Shirt in seine Tasche stopfte, sich kurz an dieser festkrallte.<br/>Er konnte Taichis Blick auf sich spüren. Sicher wusste der Jüngere gerade überhaupt nicht was gerade bei ihm schief lief. Es gab immerhin mittlerweile mehrere Gründe… zum Heulen…, nicht wahr?<br/>Yamato atmete zitternd durch, ehe er nur knapp die Nase hochzog, er seine zusammengesunkenen Schultern wieder etwas straffte. Er musste auch seine Hose wechseln… Taichi hatte vorhin ganze Arbeit geleistet…<br/>„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, können wir etwas länger schlafen… Das schadet sicher nicht...“ Versuchte er zusammenhanglos von seinem seltsamen Verhalten abzulenken.<br/>Er war ein Idiot und er wusste es. Aber solange Taichi es akzeptierte, ihn offenbar genau so brauchte wie er ihn, war das völlig egal.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wortlos folgten seine dunklen Augen dem Älteren, der statt zurück zum Bett zu kommen seinen Rucksack ansteuerte. Taichi spürte wie sich sein Brustkorb zusammenzog, schon fest damit rechnend, dass Yamato diesen einfach schultern und gehen würde, blinzelte dann überrascht als sein Freund stattdessen nur frische Kleidung aus der Tasche zog. Klar, sein Shirt war mit Sicherheit ebenso in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden wie sein eigenes. Für Erleichterung war es allerdings noch zu früh, immerhin bedeutete der Klamottenwechsel noch lange nicht, dass Yamato tatsächlich vor hatte zu bleiben. Seine Mimik spannte sich noch weiter an als das Schweigen plötzlich gebrochen wurde, der ehemalige Musiker nun tatsächlich von sich aus noch einmal das schmerzhafte Thema ansprach, das sie beide doch eigentlich nur vergessen wollten. Sie hatten bewusst diese verrückte Art der Ablenkung gewählt um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, umso grotesker war es, dass sein Freund nach all dem hartnäckigen Schweigen nun damit die Stille brach. Als ob die andere Sache zwischen ihnen gar nicht erst passiert war…</p><p>„Keine… Ahnung. Vor dem Kampf waren zumindest Takerus und Kôshiros Handys noch okay.“ Nicht, dass das irgendetwas zu bedeuten haben musste. Bei ihm und Yamato war das Erscheinen des Countdowns sowie der Verlust ihrer Partner in kürzester Zeit geschehen. Keine Ahnung wie lange es bei Sora gedauert hatte… Der Gedanke an seine Kindheitsfreundin sorgte dafür, dass sich sein gebräuntes Gesicht noch weiter anspannte, das Aufeinandertreffen mit ihr und Mimi durch seine Erinnerungen zuckend. Der Horror in den rotbraunen Augen, die Tränen auf den blassen Wangen, das Entsetzen über seine harten Worte. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte Sora verletzt nur weil er den Schmerz selbst kaum ertrug. Zittrig atmete er ein, beobachtete dann wortlos wie Yamato sich das beschmutzte Shirt über den Kopf zog, makellose weiße Haut darunter entblößte. Wie um sich nicht zu lange halb nackt seinem Blick auszusetzen streifte der Ältere sofort das frische Kleidungsstück über und Taichi wandte seinen Kopf hastig zur Seite.</p><p>Erst als danach kein weiteres Geräusch an seine Ohren drang, pendelten seine dunklen Augen langsam zurück, wobei er feststellte, dass Yamato ihm noch immer den Rücken zugewandt vor seinem Rucksack kniete, wie erstarrt, der schlanke Körper angespannt, die Finger beider Hände zu Fäuste geballt. Das leise Schluchzen versetzte ihm einen heftigen Stich, was den zuvor so neutralen Tonfall lügend strafte. Mehr als zuvor konnte er sehen wie sehr der Ältere kämpfte, wie verzweifelt er um Fassung rang. Yamato war am Ende und er konnte nichts tun. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Nun war eindeutig kein Moment um darüber zu reden, was eben zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Die Situation war so schon schlimm genug, da konnte er unmöglich noch diesen Wahnsinn zwischen ihnen hinzufügen. Wenn sein Freund ignorieren wollte was geschehen war, dann würde er das ebenfalls.</p><p>Erneut zog sich sein Brustkorb schmerzhaft zusammen als die dunkle Stimme zu ihm herüberdrang, mühsam beherrscht, leicht zitternd von dem krampfhaften Versuch wieder zu einem neutralen Tonfall zurückzufinden. Doch zumindest schien Yamato nicht mit dem Gedanken zu spielen nun tatsächlich noch mitten in der Nacht heimzufahren. „Ja. Ausschlafen klingt gut.“, zwang er sich zu einer ebenso belanglosen Antwort, womit er nun endgültig besiegelte, dass er sich der Entscheidung seines Freundes fügen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war ignorieren würde. Wie um dem Älteren zu erleichtern zurück ins Bett zu kommen, schob er seine langen Beine nun ebenfalls über den Bettrand, hievte sich dann träge von der weichen Unterlage. „Ich bin auch nur kurz im Bad. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, okay? Wenn… du noch etwas zu trinken willst, nimm dir einfach etwas aus dem Kühlschrank.“ Kurz streiften seine dunklen Augen Yamato, ehe er seinen Blick dann abwandte, er auf direktem Weg das Badezimmer ansteuerte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichis Worte klangen ebenso gezwungen beherrscht wie seine eigenen und Yamatos Haltung spannte sich erneut an, als der Jüngere an ihm vorbei, in Richtung das Badezimmers verschwand. Aber immerhin schien auch von der Seite seines Freundes kein Redebedarf zu bestehen. Kein Wunder wenn sowieso schon alles so beschissen war…<br/>Und wenn dieses Mittel zum Zweck dazu beitrug, dass sie sich kurz besser fühlten, war es wohl auch okay. Aber selbst in Yamatos Kopf klang das wie eine billige Ausrede um etwas zu rechtfertigend, das einfach nur komplett irrsinnig war. Sie waren beide am Ende und eigentlich sollten sie sich als beste Freunde so gut zur Seite stehen wie sie konnten… aber nicht… so.<br/>Der blonde Student atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er, nun da er allein war, endlich auch eine frische Shorts aus dem Rucksack angelte. Auf eine andere Hose verzichtete er allerdings direkt. Es war spät und wahrscheinlich würden sie sowieso bald schlafen, den restlichen Abend im Bett verbringen… zusammen.<br/>Und auch das klang komplett falsch…<br/>Sie hatten als Kinder und Jugendliche nicht im selben Bett geschlafen, hatten stets einen Futon genutzt… und jetzt wo sie erwachsen waren gab es gleich noch viel weniger Ausreden.</p><p>Aber offenbar suchte und wollte Taichi seine Nähe ebenso wie er selbst. Seelischer und auch körperlicher Beistand… Und solange der Dunkelhaarige ihn nicht weg schickte, würde er bleiben. Es geben und auch einfordern, egal ob es nun falsch war oder nicht.<br/>Seufzend zog er sich also die frische Shorts über den Hintern, stopfte die andere, mit den deutlichen weißen Flecken ohne Umschweife in den Rucksack.<br/>Sie hatten sich gegenseitig zum Orgasmus gebracht…<br/>Augenblicklich schoss Yamato das Blut in die Wangen, während Taichis feuriger Ausdruck vor seinem inneren Auge aufflackerte.<br/>Sie hatten den Verstand verloren…</p><p>Das zweckmäßige Bettgestell knarrte leiste als er sich wieder darauf sinken ließ er seine nackten Beine sofort auf die Matratze zog. Im Fernseher lief noch immer irgendeine Dokumentation, allerdings nicht mehr über Vögel…<br/>Seufzend ließ er sich rücklings fallen, rollte sich dann aber gleich auf die Seite. Er war fix und fertig und dieses Bett war winzig… kleiner als sein eigenes, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Aber so brauchte er wenigstens keine Ausrede um erneuten Körperkontakt einzufordern. So schwächlich es auch sein mochte, Taichis Wärme tröstete ihn, spendete Sicherheit.<br/>Mit einer knappen Handbewegung zog er sich die Decke über die langen Beine, richtete die blauen Augen dann auf den Bildschirm. Er war müde und matt schloss er kurz die Lider, seine Atmung ruhiger werdend. Nun zollte die Schlaflosigkeit wohl endlich ihren Tribut und ihre abendliche Aktivität, der erregende Rausch, hatte seinem Körper nun endgültig den Rest gegeben.<br/>Er bekam schon gar nicht mehr richtig mit als Taichi aus dem Badezimmer zurück kam...</p><p>~*~</p><p>Vorsichtig zog der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf die Badezimmertüre hinter sich ins Schloss, wobei er über sich selbst die Stirn runzeln musste. Bis gerade eben hatte er keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet leise zu sein und jetzt plötzlich machte er sich wieder Sorgen darüber durch die Pappkartonwände die Nachbarn zu stören? Verdammt, was wenn sie jemand gehört hatte? Er spürte wie ihm die Hitze erneut ins Gesicht schoss, seine Wangen sich dunkler färbten. Sie waren beide völlig hemmungslos gewesen, er selbst ebenso wie Yamato, eigentlich unmöglich, dass ihr Stöhnen nicht bis in die angrenzende Wohnung gedrungen war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sich niemand bei der Hausverwaltung beschwerte, immerhin war er sonst wirklich ein Vorzeigemieter. Ja, sein hellhöriges Apartment war eindeutig ein weiterer Grund dafür diesen Wahnsinn einzustellen, das alles nicht womöglich zu wiederholen. Neben all den anderen Gründen, die klar auf der Hand lagen... Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen während er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, sich währenddessen auch schon Hose und Shorts abstreifte. Bevor er hier notdürftig versuchte sich mit Katzenwäsche zu reinigen war es eindeutig effizienter kurz duschen zu gehen. Erst als er kurz darauf tropfnass aus der Badewanne stieg, die ihm gleichzeitig auch als Dusche diente, realisierte er dass er sich keine Kleidung zum Umziehen mitgebracht hatte. Nicht, dass er normalerweise ein Problem damit hatte halbnackt vor seinem besten Freund herumzulaufen, aber nach allem was gerade zwischen ihnen geschehen war, war die Vorstellung irgendwie seltsam...</p><p>Hastig, bevor seine Gedanken sich wieder verselbstständigen konnten, frottierte er sich halbherzig trocken, wickelte sich das Handtuch dann um seine Hüften, ehe er zögernd das Bad verließ. Der kühle Luftzug der Klimaanlage ließ ihn nun doch etwas frösteln und intuitiv steuerte erst einmal den Tisch an um das Kühlungssystem auszuschalten. Der Fernseher lief noch immer, wobei ihm sein pendelnder Blick zum Bett zeigte, dass er diesen auch getrost ausschalten konnte. Yamatos Lider waren geschlossen, die flache Brust unter der dünnen Decke sich gleichmäßig hebend und senkend. Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er die schlafende Form des Älteren musterte, wobei sich seine Mundwinkel allerdings sofort wieder anspannten als er beobachtete wie sich das blasse Gesicht selbst jetzt verkrampfte. Die gesamte Körperhaltung des Älteren wirkte leicht zusammen gekrümmt, als ob Yamato versuchte der grausamen Welt möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten.</p><p>Die Klimaanlage knackte leise als er sie abstellte, sich der für den Luftzug verantwortliche Schwingmechanismus langsam schloss. Als er den Fernseher schließlich ebenfalls ausschaltete war es plötzlich totenstill in seiner kleinen Wohnung, selbst aus den angrenzenden Apartments drangen keinerlei Geräusche. Hastig riss er seinen Blick von seinem schlafenden Freund los, durchquerte stattdessen den Raum um aus seinem Schrank frische Shorts und ein neues Shirt zu angeln. Normalerweise schlief er im Sommer nur in Unterwäsche, allerdings erschien ihm das gerade irgendwie nicht angebracht. Überhaupt... sollte er tatsächlich mit Yamato in seinem winzigen Bett schlafen? Nach allem was gerade zwischen ihnen passiert war? War es nicht vielleicht doch besser einfach den Gästefuton aus dem Schrank zu holen? Wie um diese Entscheidung noch etwas aufzuschieben streifte er sich erst einmal das Shirt über seinen noch feuchten Oberkörper, löste dann den Knoten des Handtuchs, worauf dieses leise knisternd auf dem Boden landete. Möglichst ohne laute Geräusche zu machen zog er die Shorts über seine Beine hoch, bis der Gummizug fest an seinen Hüften saß.</p><p>Futon? Oder doch lieber das Bett? Zögernd pendelte sein Blick erneut zur anderen Seite des Raumes. Er wollte Nähe, brauchte Halt, ebenso wie sein bester Freund. Es... war okay zusammen auf der schmalen Matratze zu schlafen, oder? Ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte schloss er hastig die Schranktüre, löschte dann das Licht, ehe er dann im Halbdunkeln vorsichtig das Bett ansteuerte. Zögernd ließ er sich schließlich auf die weiche Unterlage sinken, seine dunklen Augen sich dabei auf seinen besten Freund richtend. Er konnte nun nur mehr schemenhafte Umrisse wahrnehmen, wobei es wahrscheinlich der Schutz der Dunkelheit war, der ihn dazu verleitete abwesend seine Hand zu heben, sanft durch die weichen Haare zu streichen. „Schlaf gut, Yama...“, wisperte er leise, ehe er dann doch auch seine Beine auf die Matratze zog, sich am äußersten Ende des Bettes, nur knapp vor der Bettkante, auf den Rücken sinken ließ.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Dunkelheit umfing ihn, doch neben sich konnte er Wärme spüren, die Anwesenheit eines Anderen.<br/>Und irgendwo, weit vor ihm, schimmerte ein kristallenes Licht.<br/>//Welcome to the Neverland!//<br/>Yamato riss die blauen Augen auf, als die junge Frau mit dem roten Haar die Arme ausbreitete, ihr Lächeln nicht freundlich, sondern einschüchternd. Aus dem Augenwinkel, nicht in der Lage den Blick von Menoa zu nehmen, konnte er eine Silhouette wahrnehmen. Nein, Zwei! Drei!<br/>Angespannt verkrampfte er sich, bereit sofort zusammen mit Gabumon, Taichi und Agumon zu kämpfen, wenn es notwendig war. Doch die nächsten Worte schnürten ihm die Luft ab.<br/>//Das ist der einzige Weg, wie wir Auserwählten glücklich werden können. Niemand kann den Digivice Countdown Ring stoppen. Taichi. Yamato. Ich kann auch euch retten. Kommt zu uns.//<br/>Er hatte kurz überlegt… gehadert ob er nicht in Takerus Traum gehen, zusammen mit seinem Bruder und ihren Digimonpartnern einfach hier bleiben sollte. Glücklich… Für immer ein Kind.  <br/>//Yamato!!//<br/>Panisch riss er die Augen auf, Gabumon direkt neben ihm.<br/>Richtig!<br/>Sie mussten das Richtige tun!</p><p>Überrascht drehte er sich wieder um, die Stelle an der Menoa eben noch auf sie gewartete hatte, plötzlich nicht mehr dunkel und kalt…<br/>Es war schwül und die untergehende Sonne tränkte alles in ein angenehmes orangerotes Licht. Yokohama…?<br/>//Hey Yamato, was ist morgen? Was willst du machen?//<br/>„Morgen…? Gute Frage… Wer weiß was morgen bringt...“, antwortete er der Frage des blau bepelzten Digimons nachdenklich und die Wolken zogen unbeeindruckt in gemächlichem Tempo über den lauen Sommerhimmel. Kurz blieben seine geschwungenen Ovale an zwei blauen Schmetterlingen hängen, die spielend tänzelnd zum Horizont flatterten und seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem sanften Lächeln:<br/>„Ich weiß! Morgen können wir…-“</p><p>Und plötzlich war da ein schwarzes Loch, der Boden unter seinen Füßen stürzte ein, während Yamato taumelnd das Gleichgewicht verlor.<br/>„Gabumon!“, hörte er seine eigene Stimme durch die erneute Dunkelheit hallen, seine Arme im freien Fall ausholend um an irgendetwas Halt zu finden, den Sturz aufzuhalten.<br/>Doch er fiel… tiefer und tiefer, ehe er mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf der Matratze aufzukommen schien.</p><p>Panisch riss er die blauen Augen auf, heftig Luft in seine Lungen pumpend, das Herz rasend.<br/>Seine keuchenden Atemzüge das einzige Geräusch in dem nur von den Straßenlaternen erhellten Raum.<br/>Gabumon…<br/>Starr biss er die Zähne zusammen, sein Gesicht verkrampft als auch schon die ersten Tränen über seine blassen Wangen liefen. Hatte er sich wirklich richtig entschieden?<br/>Gabumon…  <br/>Schluchzend rollte sich der blonde Student auf die Seite, presste die Hände ins Gesicht, seine Versuche normal weiter zu atmen nahezu scheiternd. Da war nur Panik und lähmenden Trauer.<br/>Gabumon war weg.<br/>Für immer.<br/>Nein, nein!!<br/>Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper als er sich automatisch weiter zusammenkrümmen wollte, wie um sich vor der Welt zu schützen, stieß dabei gegen etwas.<br/>Wo war er?</p><p>//Taichi.//, schoss es mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis durch seinen Kopf und ohne noch länger zu überlegen streckte er die Arme aus, schlang sie um den dicht bei ihm liegenden Körper seines besten Freundes. Wahrscheinlich, wenn er ihn nicht sowieso schon aufgeweckt hatte, würde er genau das jetzt tun. Aber er konnte es nicht allein stemmen.<br/>Er konnte nicht!<br/>Das Schluchzen nun weitestgehend hinunterschluckend presste er sich bebend vor Emotionen an seinen Freund, seine Tränen noch immer unkontrolliert über seine Wangen fließend.<br/>Bitte… Er brauchte seine Hilfe… bitte...<br/>„Tai...chi….“  </p><p>~*~</p><p>Begleitet von einem leisen Keuchen schrak Taichi hoch, sein Herzschlag rasend, die dunklen Augen weit aufgerissen, doch vor ihm war nur Dunkelheit. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf spürte Panik in sich aufsteigen, wollte sich gerade benommen etwas aufrichten, als sich der Nebel über seinem Verstand langsam lichtete, er sich daran erinnerte, dass er in seinem Bett lag. Mit Yamato neben sich. Sein bester Freund, der ihn gerade aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen hatte. Er konnte unterdrücktes Schluchzen hören, spüren wie das Ältere sich neben ihm zusammenkrümmte, die leicht bebende Matratze ihm zusätzlich zeigend, dass er weinte. Und dann, noch ehe er reagieren konnte, schlossen sich plötzlich schlanke Arme um ihn, der Griff so fest und verzweifelt, dass es ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm.</p><p>Er hatte Yamato noch nie so erlebt. Egal wie schlimm die Lage gewesen war in der sie sich befunden hatten, der Ältere hatte sich dennoch immer zusammengerissen. Selbst nach dem Reboot, nach dem Kampf gegen Meicoomon, war sein Freund für sie alle stark geblieben, hatte sich nur minimal erlaubt Gefühle zu zeigen. Nun da Gabumon weg war, schien ihm sämtliche Kraft zu fehlen auch nur ansatzweise Stärke zu heucheln. Yamato zerbrach und er war selbst so kaputt, dass er unmöglich die Stütze sein konnte, die er brauchte. Für einen winzigen Moment verharrte er überfordert in der engen Umarmung, ehe Taichi sich dann doch einen Ruck gab, sich begleitet von dem leisen Knarren des Bettes in den schlanken Armen herumdrehte, sodass er Yamato zumindest nicht mehr den Rücken zu wandte. „Shhh…“ Langsam hob er einen Arm, zog den blonden Schopf dann an seine Brust, während er sanft und beruhigend durch die weichen Strähnen strich. „Ich bin da, Yama… Ich bin hier…“ Seine eigene Stimme klang ebenfalls belegt, zeigte wie sehr er selbst mit den aufsteigenden Tränen kämpfte. Trocken schluckend versuchte er den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuwürgen, doch unmöglich. „Ich bin hier…“, wiederholte er noch einmal leise, hoffend, dass er den unbändigen Schmerz damit zumindest ein klein wenig lindern konnte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos schluckte trocken, versuchte mehrmals vergeblich seinen Gefühlsausbruch herunter zu würgen. Er war ein Versager und er konnte es nicht verbergen. Wie konnte ihm ein Traum so sehr den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen? Aber es war so real gewesen die Erinnerungen so präsent, dass er den Unterschied nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Erst als sein verzweifelt umklammerter Anker sich zu ihm umdrehte, Taichi ihn beruhigend an sich drückte, schaffte er es sich wenigstens halbwegs zu fangen. Er machte es ihnen so doch nur noch schwerer... Und trotzdem war er nicht in der Verfassung sich zu beherrschen, krampfte seine schlanken Finger tief in den weichen Stoff von Taichis Shirt.</p><p>Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er sich an ihn schmiegte, doch irgendwann ließ das Zittern nach, versiegten die Tränen. Taichis Nähe beruhigte ihn, spendete ihm Trost und völlig erledigt sank er tiefer in die ihn haltenden Arme.<br/>"Tut mir leid... ich hab... mich nicht mehr im Griff..." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, die Stirn dabei an die flache Brust gelehnt, sein Atem nun ruhiger. Er konnte den Herzschlag seines Freundes hören, leicht erhöht. Natürlich, er hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen... Eine Weile blieb er einfach noch so liegen, die Luft langsam knapp werdend, ehe Yamato aus Sauerstoffmangel heraus den Kopf leicht drehte, allgemein seine Position etwas veränderte um es ihnen bequemer zu machen. Doch gerade dachte er nicht einmal ansatzweise darüber nach die Umarmung zu lösen, schob stattdessen eines seiner langen Beine zwischen die seines Freundes, schlang die Arme um dessen Rücken und begann sachte über die Wirbelsäule zu streichen. Taichi roch angenehm und trotz viel zu hoher sommerlicher Temperaturen war das hier genau das, was er brauchte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er fühlte sich hilflos. Obwohl er der Anführer ihrer Gruppe war, er eigentlich derjenige sein sollte, der seine Freunde stützte, konnte er gerade nicht mehr tun als Yamato sanft durch die Haare zu streichen, in der Hoffnung, dass die beruhigende Geste die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte. Kurz war er versucht dem Älteren zu versichern, dass es nur ein böser Traum gewesen war, er keine Panik mehr zu haben brauchte, doch er wurde die dunkle Vorahnung nicht los, dass der Albtraum nur die grausame Realität widergespiegelt hatte. Es gab kein erleichtertes Aufwachen, keinen Moment der Erkenntnis, der ihnen offenbaren würde, dass alles in Ordnung war. Ihre Kindheit lag in Scherben, und es war zu spät diese wieder zu dem eindrucksvollen glänzenden Gebilde zusammenzufügen, das all ihre Erinnerungen an die Digiwelt und ihre Partner dargestellt hatte. Auch wenn ihnen die Abenteuer und die Erlebnisse mit Agumon, Gabumon und den anderen niemand nehmen konnte, so würden all die glücklichen Momente nun für immer mit dem Gefühl von schmerzhafter Leere verbunden sein…</p><p>Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis das Beben des schlanken Körpers in seinen Armen nachließ, die Atemzüge seines besten Freundes sich allmählich etwas normalisierten. Die leise Entschuldigung versetzte ihm einen weiteren schmerzhaften Stich und unbewusst festigte er den Griff in die weichen Strähnen etwas, presste den blonden Schopf so noch intensiver an seine Brust. „Es gibt nichts wofür du dich entschuldigen musst, Yama… Ich… es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr tun kann. Obwohl ich unser Anführer… und ich der Träger des Wappen des Mutes bin… war…“ Zittrig atmete er ein, stieß den kurz angehaltenen Atem dann stockend wieder aus, seine eigenen Augen nun ebenfalls verdächtig brennend. Er brauchte Agumon, er brauchte seinen Partner an seiner Seite. Wie konnte man nur von ihnen nun erwarten, dass sie nach all der Zeit wieder alleine klarkamen? Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf konnte spüren wie Yamato sich in seiner Umarmung etwas bewegte, ließ ohne jeglichen Widerstand zu, dass sein Freund den ohnehin schon engen Kontakt noch intensivierte, eines seiner Beine zwischen seine eigenen schob. Die Hand, die langsam seiner Wirbelsäule entlang über seinen Rücken strich ließ ihn kaum merklich schaudern, die Geste irgendwie tröstend. Zärtlich nahm er die kurzzeitig unterbrochenen Berührungen wieder auf, ließ seine Finger wieder sanft durch die weichen Strähnen gleiten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Du tust mehr als genug...“, antwortete Yamato leise auf Taichis unsinnige Selbstvorwürfe. „Ohne dich wäre ich vermutlich wirklich schon lange völlig durchgedreht...“ Auch wenn man das so wohl nicht sagen konnte. Immerhin war die Sinnigkeit ihrer gemeinsamen… Aktivitäten stark anzuzweifeln. Doch dieses Thema war nicht relevant und Meilen weit weg.<br/>Der blonde Schönling schmiegte sich noch etwas enger an den Jüngeren, seine Mimik sich immer mehr entspannend. Die sanften Finger in seinem Haar machten ihn ruhig, waren angenehm… Immer wieder ließ er im Gegenzug seine Hand langsam über den breiten Rücken gleiten, fühlte wie Taichi die liebevollen Gesten, die innige Umarmung Wiederstandlos zuließ. Der Traum hatte ihm einmal mehr gezeigt wie verloren er war, wie sehr er seine Entscheidung nun mittlerweile doch hinterfragte, obwohl er eigentlich genau wusste, dass sie das Richtige getan hatten.</p><p>Er war froh, dass Taichi bei ihm war… und das nun schon seit Tagen. Der Dunkelhaarige suchte ebenso seine Nähe wie umgekehrt.<br/>Müde ausatmend schloss er schließlich seufzend die Lider, spürte wie allmählich die Müdigkeit zurück in seine Glieder kroch. Kurz war da die Angst, dass sich diese fürchterliche Erinnerung erneut in seine Träume schlich, doch er war nicht allein.<br/>Jetzt, in Taichis Armen, fühlte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen sicherer, weshalb er auch ganz langsam davon driften konnte, seine Gedanken für den Moment einfach nur in dieser einlullenden Zweisamkeit gefangen. Gut so…<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Als Yamato die Augen das nächste Mal öffnete, blinzelte er in den taghellen Raum. Es musste noch früh sein, denn das Licht wirkte noch diesig vom Sonnenaufgang. Da war eine Schwere auf seinem Körper, Hitze… und langsam drehte er den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und blickte fast sofort in Taichis schlafendes Gesicht.<br/>Der Jüngere lag halb auf ihm, einen Arm und ein Bein um ihn geschlungen, während der verwuschelte Haarschopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte.<br/>Leicht zuckten Yamatos feingeschwungene Lippen nach oben, der friedliche Ausdruck ein sanftes Gefühl in seiner Brust auslösend.<br/>Taichis Nähe war was er brauchte… auch wenn sie gerade einen gefährlichen Weg eingeschlagen hatten. Doch zur Zeit verdrängte der Blondschopf das Geschehene des Vorabends noch relativ erfolgreich. Sie mussten nicht darüber reden, wenn es für sie beide kein Problem, vielmehr eine Hilfe darstellte. Also warum sich den Kopf zerbrechen?</p><p>Vorsichtig hob er schließlich eine Hand, strich dann vorsichtig durch das braune Haar.<br/>Wahrscheinlich war es noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen und es lag auch nicht in seiner Absicht seinen Freund zu wecken, dennoch war es ihm gerade nicht möglich ihn nicht zu berühren.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl sein Körper eigentlich am Ende sein musste, er nun schon seit Tagen kaum aß und wenig schlief, dauerte es trotzdem eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis die Erschöpfung ihn ereilte, er allmählich wegdämmerte. Normalerweise war er beim Schlafen wie Agumon, er konnte sich egal wo hinlegen und war in wenigen Sekunden weg. Doch mit dem Verschwinden seines Partners hatte sich nun auch alles andere verändert, nichts war mehr wie früher. Nach dem Reboot und dem Verschwinden der Erinnerungen ihrer treuen Freunde, waren sie schon alle am Boden gewesen, allerdings hatte ihnen Kôshiros unerschütterlicher Optimismus und das Wissen, dass die Digimon nach wie vor in der fremden Welt existierten, sie diese sehen konnten, geholfen diese schwere Phase zu überwinden und letztendlich war es ihnen sogar gelungen die Auswirkungen des Reboots zu neutralisieren.</p><p>Jetzt war alles anders. Es gab keine Hoffnung. Die Verbindung zu ihren Partnern war ausgelöscht, er wusste nicht einmal was genau mit Agumon geschehen war. Das Gespräch mit Gennai zuckte kurz durch seinen schon etwas benommenen Verstand und schlagartig verspürte er erneut dieselbe Frustration wie damals. Kurz stockten seine mittlerweile etwas trägen Bewegungen, ehe er damit fortfuhr sanft durch Yamatos Haare zu streichen. Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er seinen Blick senkte, er das nun fast friedliche blasse Gesicht musterte. Nur die Spuren der Tränen auf den Wangen erinnerten noch an den heftigen Gefühlsausbruch, die Körperhaltung seines besten Freundes in seinen Armen nun tatsächlich einigermaßen entspannt. Zumindest vorübergehend kam Yamato zur Ruhe, schaffte es der grausamen Realität zu entkommen. Langsam glitt seine Hand von den wirren Strähnen zur Schulter des Älteren, ehe er sich ohne nachzudenken etwas nach unten beugte, einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den blonden Schopf hauchte. Sein bester Freund war da. Und egal wie sehr es schmerzen mochte, dass man ihm Agumon genommen hatte, für den Moment war das zumindest ein kleiner Trost…<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.Es war warm. Nein, eigentlich war es schon fast heiß, doch seltsamerweise fühlte sich die hohe Temperatur nicht unangenehm an. Noch im Schlaf zog er die Nase etwas kraus, runzelte die Stirn als das gleißende Sonnenlicht ihn im Gesicht kitzelte, vergrub seinen Kopf dann unwillig schon aufzuwachen in der Wärmequelle neben sich. Die für einen Moment etwas angespannte Mimik lockerte sich als da plötzlich schlanke Finger beruhigend durch seine Haare strichen und unbewusst lehnte er sich gegen die sanfte Berührung. Ein wohliges Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen, während er seinen Arm und sein Bein fester um das vermeintliche Seitenschläferkissen schloss, seine Lippen dabei so nahe an Yamatos Hals, dass sein langsamer, gleichmäßiger Atem die sensible Haut streifte.</p><p>Es dauerte fast eine weitere Stunde bis dann doch erneut Bewegung in seinen muskulösen Körper kam, das gebräunte Gesicht sich etwas anspannte, Taichi dann noch deutlich benommen blinzelnd seine Lider öffnete.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato döste immer wieder davon, allerdings weit entfernt davon noch einmal wirklich einzuschlafen. Allerdings war es keine Option nun aufzustehen. Viel mehr genoss er Taichis Nähe, ließ trotz der Hitze zu, dass der Jüngere sich fester an ihn klammerte, wobei sein Atem seinen empfindlichen Hals kitzelte. Gerade wirkte alles friedlich, nicht so, als ob ihr Leben erst vor wenigen Tagen in sich zusammengebrochen war. Yamatos Gesicht spannte sich bei diesem Gedanken unwillkürlich an, das Stechen in seiner Brust wieder dominanter. Doch statt sich davon erneut übermannen zu lassen, grub er seine feinen Züge tief in das braune Haar, intensivierte nun seinerseits ebenfalls die Umarmung.<br/>Nein, er würde das jetzt nicht zulassen.</p><p>Auch wenn sie beide ein wenig verschwitzt waren, roch Taichi angenehm und auch wenn es heiß war, war die Körperwärme tröstend. Was auch immer hier zwischen ihnen lief. Es half, war okay.<br/>Yamato atmete tief durch, eine Hand sowie seine Nase nach wie vor in den dunklen Strähnen vergraben. Ein leises unwilliges Knurren entkam seiner Kehle, als Taichi sich in seinen Armen zu regen begann, ehe der blonde ex-Musiker realisierte, dass sein Freund gerade aufwachte.<br/>Langsam löste er seinen Griff, richtete den Blick der blauen Augen dann nach unten.<br/>„Morgen...“, seine Stimme klang noch etwas rau, das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen müde. Es war schön nicht alleine aufzuwachen, der Person ins Gesicht zu sehen, die ihn besser verstand als jeder andere auf dieser Welt.<br/>Die Erinnerungen der Nacht zucken durch einen Kopf, Taichis Tröstversuche, seine eigene Hoffnungslosigkeit und erneut war er einfach nur froh, dass sein Freund ihm gestattet hatte zu bleiben.</p><p>„Keine Ahnung wie spät es ist, aber wir sind vor dem Wecker wach geworden...“ Träge ließ er seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen, ehe er diese noch einmal schloss. Gerade wollte er einfach noch nicht aufstehen um sich mit der Realität zu konfrontieren.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eindeutig noch nicht komplett wach unterdrückte er ein breites Gähnen, was dafür sorgte, dass sein ohnehin noch nicht ganz klarer Blick vor seinen Augen verschwamm, seine Sicht erst wieder klare Konturen annahm als er müde mehrere Male blinzelte. Es dauerte einen weiteren Moment bis es seinen Kopf erreichte, dass die Wärmequelle neben ihm kein Kissen war, er gerade eng an seinen besten Freund geschmiegt aufwachte. Kurz war er versucht ihre Verbindung sofort ruckartig zu lösen, die Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht schlagartig durch seinen Kopf flutend, doch der erstaunlich normale Gutenmorgengruß des Älteren hielt ihn davon ab. Auch wenn Yamatos Lächeln die blauen Augen kaum erreichte, so war es dennoch ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass dem Älteren seine Nähe offenbar nicht plötzlich unangenehm war. Außerdem… war der Blondschopf eindeutig vor ihm aufgewacht und hatte sich bis jetzt nicht dagegen gewehrt, dass sein Bein nach wie vor schwer auf Yamatos ruhte, sein Arm schon fast besitzergreifend um den schlanken Körper geschlungen.</p><p>„Morgen…“, reagierte er mit einiger Verspätung, sein einiges Lächeln wahrscheinlich ebenso müde wie Yamatos. Die blasse Gesichtsfarbe seines Freundes wirkte nach einigen Stunden Schlaf nun etwas gesünder, auch wenn die dunklen Ringe unter den blauen Augen nach wie vor nicht vollständig verschwunden waren. Natürlich nicht… Langsam zog er sein Bein zurück, löste auch seinen Arm vom Rücken des Älteren. „Hast du einigermaßen schlafen können? Ich… hoffe, ich habe dich nicht komplett erdrückt… du hättest mich ruhig wegschieben können.“ Erneut ein Gähnen unterdrückend schob er einen Arm unter seinen Kopf, noch nicht gewillt aufzustehen und sich mit dem Alltag zu konfrontieren. Es war seltsam. Sobald Yamato an seiner Seite war, er direkt neben dem Älteren lag, schaffte er es tatsächlich zu schlafen und das ohne Albträume. Yamato hingegen… Sein Brustkorb zog sich enger zusammen. Der Gefühlsausbruch des sonst so kühlen, beherrschten blonden Musikers hatte ihn vollständig kalt erwischt, ihn komplett überfordert. Für den Moment schien er okay, doch alleine der Gedanke an das bevorstehende Treffen mit ihren Freunden ließ das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend zu einer ausgewachsenen Panik anwachsen. Hastig drängte er den Gedanken beiseite. Gerade benötigten sie beide eindeutig noch etwas Ruhe…</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Ist schon okay.“ Eigentlich war es wirklich angenehm gewesen, dass Taichi ihn 'erdrückt' hatte, doch das behielt der blonde Musiker lieber für sich. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass es ihm für den Moment lieber gewesen wäre, wenn der Jüngere seinen Klammergriff noch ein wenig beibehalten hätte. Stattdessen ließ er zu, dass die Kluft zwischen ihnen etwas größer wurde, aufgrund des kleinen Bettes allerdings dennoch kaum nennenswert anwuchs.<br/>Er konnte Taichis Wärme noch immer genau neben sich spüren und das war gut so.<br/>Die Auge weiter auf das etwas müde Gesicht gerichtet, spannte sich seine eigene Mimik etwas an, als die braunen Ovale sich melancholisch wandelten, er deutlich sehen konnte, dass die Gedanken des Sportlers in eine nicht unbedingt angenehme Richtung drifteten.<br/>Aber um genau sagen zu können woran er dachte fehlte es an Kontext… Nach allem was in den letzten Tagen passiert war, gab es in ihrem Leben deutlich mehr Drama als alles andere.</p><p>Darum rollte sich Yamato auf den Rücken, statt dass er dem inneren Drang nachgab sich nun seinerseits mit dem Kopf auf Taichis Brust zu betten, den Kontakt wieder herzustellen, wie es seiner Meinung nach im Moment sein sollte. Nur ob das auch der Auffassung des Dunkelhaarigen entsprach wagte er anzuzweifeln. Das was da gestern zwischen ihnen gelaufen war, entbehrte jeglicher Logik und trotzdem konnte Yamato nicht behaupten, dass der die Flucht aus der Realität bereute.<br/>Der Tag würde anstrengend werden und wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er nicht ob er sich auf die Uni konzentrieren konnte. Ihr fern bleiben war zwar dennoch keine Option, doch all den Stoff nachzuholen würde ebenfalls blanker Horror werden…<br/>An das Treffen mit den Anderen wollte er aber noch viel weniger denken… Noch nicht…<br/>Wie spät war es wohl? Der Wecker hatte immer noch nicht geklingelt…</p><p>Langsam stütze er sich auf den Unterarmen etwas auf, drehte sich dann leicht zur Seite um seinen besten Freund wieder ansehen zu können.<br/>Taichis Gedanken drehten sich sicher nicht darum wie verrückt sie sich verhielten… Yamato war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich ebenfalls um das Treffen sorgte… oder an Agumon dachte…<br/>Zu viel Realität für eine Zeit vor dem ersten Wecker…<br/>Darum beugte er sich langsam etwas weiter nach vorn, so dass er sich leicht über Taichi neigte.<br/>Die braunen Augen fixierten ihn verwirrt, ehe er in ihnen die Erkenntnis oder wenigstens eine wage Vorahnung erkennen konnte.<br/>„Bevor der Wecker nicht klingelt… sind wir offiziell noch nicht wach…“<br/>Damit beugte sich der blonde Schönling tiefer, die Augen verborgen hinter dichten Wimpern, ehe er sanft die Lippen auf Taichis presste.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Da Taichi krampfhaft versuchte nicht über das bevorstehende Treffen mit ihren Freunden nachzudenken, dieses zumindest vorübergehend vollständig aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen, war da, nun da sein Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begann, automatisch das nächste Thema, das er nicht so einfach ausradieren konnte. Über diese seltsame Art der Ablenkung, die er mit Yamato in einem Anfall von verzweifeltem Wahnsinn entwickelt hatte, nachzudenken war zwar ebenfalls beunruhigend, allerdings irgendwie… erträglicher. Wenn auch trotz allem bedenklich. Und irgendwie sinnlos sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber zu machen, solange keiner von ihnen beiden die ganze Sache überhaupt zur Sprache brachte, oder? Andererseits hatte er gesehen wie fertig sein bester Freund war, wie verzweifelt der Ältere nach jeglicher Art von Nähe und Trost suchte, konnte er wirklich riskieren ihm auch noch dieses Rettungsanker zu entreißen? Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es nicht nur reine Selbstlosigkeit die ihn zögern ließ… So irre es auch sein mochte, es fühlte sich gut an, ließ die Leere in seinem Inneren zumindest vorübergehend verschwindend. Selbst Yamato einfach nur in seinen Armen zu haben war irgendwie tröstend. Agumons Verschwinden ließ ihn wirklich durchdrehen…</p><p>Als er spüren konnte wie sich die Matratze leicht bewegte, Yamato offenbar Andeutung machte aufzustehen, wollte er sich gerade ebenfalls aufrichten um seinem Freund nicht den Weg zu versperren, verharrte dann allerdings perplex blinzelnd als dieser  plötzlich über ihm war, die blauen Augen ihn fixierend, der Ausdruck darin kaum zu deuten. Die leisen Worte ergaben erst Sinn als der Ältere sich plötzlich zu ihm hinunter beugte und schlagartig beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag als weiche Lippen sanft die seinen berührten. Nach der Grenze, die sie am Vorabend überschritten hatten, hatte er mit Zurückhaltung gerechnet, mit unangenehmem Schweigen, doch ganz sicher nicht damit, dass Yamato diesen Wahnsinn sofort weitertreiben wollte. Es war falsch, einfach nicht richtig diese Art von Nähe zu seinem besten Freund zuzulassen, doch er fühlte sich zu kraftlos um dagegen anzukämpfen. Entgegen jeglicher Vernunft hob er langsam seinen Arm, legte eine Hand in den schlanken Nacken, zog seinen Freund so vollständig über sich, während er langsam seine Lippen öffnete.</p><p>Sie waren nun schon jahrelang beste Freunde, Yamato war eindeutig einer der Menschen, die ihm am nächsten standen, vielleicht war das der Grund, weshalb er tatsächlich in der Lage war all das zuzulassen, obwohl er keinerlei Interesse an Männern hatte. Es gab eine tiefe Vertrauensbasis, zahlreiche aufwühlende Abenteuer und Erinnerungen, die sie miteinander verbanden. Zusammen mit dem Schmerz, den der Verlust ihrer Partner hinterlassen hatte, war das offenbar genug um auch diese abstruse Art von körperlicher Nähe zulassen zu können. Sein leises Seufzen wurde fast vollständig von ihrem Kuss gedämpft und ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken als die fremde Zunge langsam in seinen Mund drang. Es war anders als gestern. Irgendwie… weniger haltlos und voller unterdrückter Emotionen. Gerade schien es einfach nur die Suche nach Nähe zu sein.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato schauderte überrascht als er Taichis Hand in seinem Nacken spürte, der Jüngere ihn so näher und weiter über sich zog. Willig ließ er sich tiefer sinken, so dass er nun halb auf ihm lag, während er langsam mit der Zunge zwischen die automatisch, willig geöffneten Lippen glitt. Der Kuss war langsam, vergleichbar mit ihrem ersten Kuss am Vorabend, bevor sie das Essen bestellt hatten… Es fühlte sich schön an und ebenso wie gestern, schickten Taichis Finger einen Schauer über seine Haut.<br/>Sachte grub er eine Hand in die flauschige Haarpracht, intensivierte den Kuss allmählich etwas mehr. Sein Körper begann zu kribbeln und es war nicht zu leugnen, dass zwischen ihnen eine deutliche Spannung herrschte. Kurz löste sich der blonde Student von seinem Gegenüber, ließ ihnen kurz Zeit Luft in ihre Lunge zu befördern, ehe er sich erneut auf Taichi sinken ließ, seine Zunge sofort wieder zärtlich in dessen Mund eintauchte.</p><p>Es war perfekt. Da war gerade nur der Gedanke an diesen Kuss, an die Wärme und Spannung zwischen ihnen… an das Pochen, das sich allmählich wieder in seinem Schritt bemerkbar machte.<br/>Warum reagierte sein Körper so unglaublich sensibel? Er fühlte wie Taichi seinen zweiten Arm um seine Taille schlang, keuchte dabei leise auf, brach dabei den Kontakt ihrer Lippen.<br/>Kurz blickten sie einander nur schwer atmend in die Augen, ehe Yamato einige braune Strähnen aus dem erhitzten Gesicht strich. An sich eine winzige Geste, aber dennoch unglaublich intim. Zärtlich.<br/>Und anders als am Vorabend, als ihn sein eigenes Verhalten noch irritiert hatte, verharrte er, wich nicht von Taichi ab, fuhr stattdessen damit fort sachte durch den weichen Haaransatz zu streichen.<br/>Wahrscheinlich hatten sie beide absolut keine Ahnung was hier passierte und warum sie es zuließen, doch kein Wort drang über ihre Lippen.</p><p>Stattdessen beugte sich Yamato nach kurzer Zeit wieder tiefer, stellte erneut den Kontakt her und platzierte wie zufällig seine frei Hand auf Taichis Bauch. Er konnte spüren wie sich seine Muskeln unter dem dünnen Stoff anspannen, fühlen wie die raue Zunge kurz stockte, ehe er ihn einfach gewährend ließ.<br/>Sie waren wahnsinnig.<br/>Und wie um diesen Gedanken noch zu untermauern, schob der blonde Schönling seine kühlen Finger unter den Stoff des leichten Shirts, ließ sie direkt am Bund der Shorts auf der nackten Haut ruhen. Yamato hatte selbst keine Ahnung was genau er bezweckte, was er wollte, doch sein Kopf war völlig leer. Genau das, was er beabsichtige.<br/>Seine Atmung erhöhte sich, zwang ihn den Kuss immer wieder kurz zu brechen, nur um ihn dann leise stöhnend erneut aufzunehmen.<br/>Sie konnten das von gestern wiederholen, oder?<br/>Taichi hatte es immerhin auch gewollt…</p><p>Wieder presste er seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes, das Blut nun langsam wieder in tiefere Regionen wandernd. Es half ihnen, also war es okay, oder?<br/>Seine Finger stießen bereits an den Gummibund der Shorts, schoben sich allmählich langsam darunter. Er konnte fühlten wie Taichi sich anspannte, hören wie sein Atmen stockte, sein eigener Herzschlag mittlerweile laut in seinen Ohren.<br/>Sie würden es wieder zulassen… alle beide.</p><p>Yamatos Kopf schnellte nach oben, als das läuten seines Weckers die Spannung schlagartig in der Luft zerriss und mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen starrte er Taichi einfach einen Moment an.<br/>Er musste sich fertig machen…<br/>Ohne weitere Anstalten zu machen seine Tun fortzusetzen, raffte er sich nach oben, zog seine Hand unter dem Bund der Shorts zurück.<br/>Den Blick seltsam abwendend auf einen unbestimmten Punkt auf der Bettdecke gerichtet, setzte er sich nun schließlich völlig auf.<br/>„Ich muss dann los.“ Plötzlich war sein Kopf wieder überfüllt mit Fragen, mit Angst mit Trauer. Alles schien gleichzeitig zu ihm zurückzukehren, ihn zu begaben. Er musste an die Uni, den Tag irgendwie überstehen und danach wahrscheinlich sofort nach Odaiba in Kôshiros Büro fahren….<br/>Der Gedanke schüchterte ihn ein und mit verkrampfter Mimik stützte er sich über Taichi hinweg am  Bettrand ab, um nach seinem Smartphone zu greifen und den Alarm abzustellen.<br/>Was auch immer zwischen ihnen passiert wäre, wenn der Wecker nicht geläutet hätte, es wäre alle mal besser gewesen als sich nun wieder der harten Realität zu stellen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl er wusste, dass es eigentlich falsch war, dass sie sich eindeutig eine Alternative zu dieser irren Art von Ablenkung suchen sollten, schaffte er es einfach nicht den Wahnsinn einzustellen, war nicht einmal dazu in der Lage Yamato darauf anzusprechen. Der Ältere hatte schon irgendwie Recht mit seiner Strategie: Handeln, nicht darüber nachdenken und im Anschluss einfach alles ignorieren was irgendwie unangenehm war. Leise in den Kuss seufzend hob er langsam seinen Arm, schlang diesen dann sanft um den schlanken Körper, blinzelte benommen als sein bester Freund dabei den innigen Kuss löste. Mit weiterhin geöffneten Lippen blickte er zu Yamato hoch, wobei der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen einen weiteren Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Gerade war darin keine Panik, kein Schmerz oder Trauer. Er konnte den Blick des Älteren nicht wirklich deuten, doch irgendetwas in den plötzlich ungewöhnlich dunkel wirkenden Ovalen sorgte dafür, dass sein Puls sich beschleunigte.</p><p>Als die langen Finger plötzlich sanft seine Wangen berührten, die erhitzte Haut streiften während der Ältere ihm fast zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn schob, verharrte er einfach nur überfordert. Obwohl es nur eine flüchtige Berührung war, war die Geste für ihn irgendwie fast intimer als alles andere zuvor. Es fühlte sich schön an, tröstend, erfüllte ihn gleichzeitig mit Wärme, aber auch irgendwie… mit einem seltsamen flauen Gefühl in seinem Magen, welches er nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. Zögernd ließ er seine Finger, die bisher nur ohne jeglichen Druck im Nacken seines Freundes geruht hatten, über die Haut des Älteren gleiten. Hauchzart, nur mit den Fingerspitzen glitt er über die feinen Härchen, spürte wie sich unter der Berührung Gänsehaut bildete.</p><p>Für einen Moment spannten sich seine Muskeln an als Yamato plötzlich seine Hand auf seinen Bauch legte, machte allerdings noch keinerlei Anstalt die Berührung zu unterbinden. Die dunklen Augen weiterhin auf seinen Freund gerichtet wartete er einfach nur ab, wobei er allerdings auch nur kaum merklich zusammenzuckte als die schlanken Finger schließlich unter den dünnen Stoff des Shirts glitten, der Ältere seine erhitzte Haut direkt berührte. Sein Mund öffnete sich reflexartig noch etwas weiter, doch kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, weder Protest noch eine Einladung. Yamato schien seine ausbleibende Reaktion allerdings als Zustimmung zu werten und er konnte spüren, wie die schlanken Finger langsam tiefer glitten. Sein leises Keuchen wurde von einem weiteren innigen Kuss erstickt, wobei er nun allerdings nur benommen in der Lage war die Herausforderung der fremden Zunge anzunehmen.</p><p>War das Yamatos Ernst? Hatte sein Freund tatsächlich vor den Wahnsinn von gestern zu wiederholen? Bei gleißendem Tageslicht und eigentlich vollem Verstand? Klar, der Schmerz und die Trauer war nicht verschwunden, doch im Vergleich zum gestrigen Abend hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie sich beide für den aktuellen Moment eigentlich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatten. Oder machte er sich einfach nur etwas vor? Ruckartig löste er den Kuss als er spüren konnte wie die schlanken Finger schließlich unter den Bund seiner Shorts glitten, die Berührung sanft, die Bewegungen so langsam, dass es fast den Anschein erweckte, als ob Yamato ihm noch immer die Möglichkeit bieten wollte ihn davon abzuhalten. Doch er konnte es nicht. Seine Körpermitte pochte heiß, seine Muskeln zitterten vor Anspannung, während er seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken lehnte, seine Augen bereits halb geschlossen. Sein Atem stockte als die kühlen Fingerkuppen noch tiefer wanderten und er konnte schon jetzt fühlen wie er hart wurde, wie er-</p><p>Ruckartig riss er die Augen auf, das Klirren des Weckers laut und penetrant, das Geräusch so unerwartet, dass sein Herz nun aus völlig anderen Gründen gegen seine Rippen hämmerte. Für einen Moment war Yamatos Blick noch auf ihn gerichtet, ebenso überrascht und irgendwie benommen wie er selbst, ehe sein Freund seine Hand dann zurückzog, der Gummibund der Short sich wieder eng an seine Haut drückte. Seine eigene Hand rutschte vom Nacken des Älteren als dieser sich erhob, der Griff um die schlanke Taille sich ebenfalls automatisch lösend. Er… musste los. Sie mussten sich beide für die Uni fertig machen. Genau. Noch komplett neben sich stehend, seine untere Körperhälfte nach wie vor verräterisch pochend, nickte er kaum merklich, ohne dabei zu realisieren, dass der Ältere das ja kaum sehen konnte, so lang er den Blick auf die Decke gerichtet hielt. Sein muskulöser Körper spannte sich erneut an als Yamato sich plötzlich über ihn beugte, allerdings nur um nach dem Smartphone auf dem Tisch zu greifen, das penetrante Geräusch endlich zum Verstummen zu bringen. Noch immer hafteten seine dunklen Augen auf seinem besten Freund, überfordert und komplett neben der Spur, ehe Taichi sich dann einen Ruck gab, sich aufrichtete um den Weg aus dem Bett freizugeben. „Du kannst gerne vorher ins Bad. Du… musst immerhin etwas früher in der Uni sein.“ Seine dunkle Stimme klang belegt und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm die plötzlich grotesk normal wirkende Unterhaltung fortzusetzen.<br/>"Ich mach uns währenddessen Kaffee." Nun ohne Yamato anzusehen zwang er ein schiefes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, während er bereits seine Beine über den Bettrand schob. Nicht daran denkend was sie gerade im Begriff zu tun gewesen waren. Er durfte eindeutig nicht darüber nachdenken, wenn er nicht dafür sorgen wollte, dass er gleich ein ziemlich... großes Problem bekam.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Blaue Augen schmälerten sich automatisch, als er, nachdem der Wecker verstummt war die Nachtrichten in seinem Messenger erkannte. Ein paar von der Uni, das war kein Problem, aber da waren auch weitere Mitteilungen in ihrem Gruppenchat und eine einzelne von Takeru.<br/>//Sind du und Gabumon in Ordnung? Weißt du was Kôshiro-san von uns will?// Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das Gerät und er hörte Taichis Stimme nur ganz am Rande seines Bewusstseins.<br/>Sofort fühlte er Panik seinem Nacken hochkriechen, fast wie eine eisige Hand die seinen Kopf lähmte. Er hatte sich nicht mehr bei Takeru gemeldet, hatte ihn das letzte Mal kurz nach dem Neverland gesprochen, als er ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er in Ordnung war. Da war Gabumon noch an seiner Seite gewesen…<br/>Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er musste es ihm sagen bevor sie sich heute Abend sahen. Er war sein Bruder, wusste von dem Countdown… Aber…</p><p>Überfordert und verzweifelt pendelte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Taichi, der ihn mit seltsamem Blick musterte. Natürlich, er hatte ihn gerade völlig ignoriert und so gern er auf das banale Gespräch eingegangen wäre, es ging nicht.<br/>„Takeru… fragt nach Gabumon… Ich muss es ihm sagen… Noch vor heute Abend.“<br/>Er würde nicht an die Uni fahren.<br/>„Ich fahre nach Odaiba. Soll ich dich mitnehmen?“ Taichi sollte auch mit seiner Schwester sprechen. Das Mädchen wusste wahrscheinlich noch überhaupt nicht was sie erwartete.<br/>Mit einer stereotypen Bewegung öffnete er nun auch endlich den Gruppenchat, in dem sich die Fragen ihrer Freunde überschlugen. Natürlich… Doch Kôshiro hatte lediglich die Uhrzeit zu ihrem Treffen geschickt.<br/>„Kôshiro will, dass wir alle um 18Uhr in seinem Büro aufschlagen… Ich muss vorher mit meinem Bruder sprechen… und du mit Hikari...“ Verdeutlichte er nun noch einmal seine Gedanken, die blauen Augen ausdruckslos, die bis eben vor Erregung leicht geröteten Wangen blass. Der Horror hatte noch kein Ende gefunden, viel mehr ging er einfach in die nächste Runde.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Alarmiert von der völlig ausbleibenden Reaktion schwenkte Taichis Blick nun doch erneut auf seinen besten Freund, wobei ihm die angespannten Gesichtszüge sofort zeigten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ohne sein Angebot Kaffee zu machen zu kommentieren, lieferte Yamato ihm einen Sekundenbruchteil später auch schon die Erklärung für sein Verhalten, wobei sich die Mimik des dunkelhaarigen Wuschelkopfs ebenfalls verkrampfte. Natürlich wollten ihre Freunde wissen was los war. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Schwester ihn ebenfalls bereits kontaktiert… Selbst am Morgen war ihnen kein Durchatmen vergönnt, das grausame Thema permanent wie ein Damoklesschwert über ihnen schwebend. Die Frage des Älteren sorgte dafür, dass sich der Druck auf seiner Brust verstärkte, da erneut dieses tonnenschwere Gewicht auf seinem Oberkörper ruhte, das ihm die Luft zum Atmen abschnürte. Er wollte weglaufen, doch man ließ ihn nicht. Nicht einmal sein bester Freund ließ es zu.</p><p>Mit Hikari reden. Seiner Schwester eröffnen, dass sie früher oder später Tailmon verlieren würde. Gab es etwas Besseres um so in den neuen Tag zu starten? Er war schon nicht in der Lage gewesen Soras Tränen zu ertragen, wie sollte er da nun neutral und beherrscht mit Hikari reden? „Die zwei sind bis nachmittags an der Uni, wir können also erst mal in Ruhe frühstücken.“ Selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren klang seine Antwort seltsam unterkühlt und er konnte Yamatos Blick auf sich spüren als er sich von der weichen Unterlage hievte, er sich vom Bett erhob. „Du willst doch bestimmt auch Kaffee, oder? Die Milch müsste auch noch haltbar sein, ich hab sogar Müsli da. Ich weiß, das ist bestimmt nicht so fancy, wie die Pancakes oder die Omlettes, die du normalerweise für uns machst, aber besser als nichts, oder?“ Er redete einfach nur um zu reden. Unwichtige Dinge, eine neutrale Konversation, die krampfhafte Flucht vor der Realität, zumindest noch in der kurzen Zeit, in der es ihm vergönnt war diese auszublenden. Auch wenn seine verkrampfte Mimik jetzt bereits zeigte, dass ihm das mehr schlecht als recht gelang.</p><p>Er war okay. Er würde das schaffen. Einfach sämtliche Gefühle hinunterwürgen und den Tag überstehen. Er konnte das. Er war dazu in der Lage.<br/>Taichi schluckte schwer. Ihm war übel und das verzweifelte Mantra in seinem Kopf kaum in der Lage ihn tatsächlich zu beruhigen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichis Reaktion irritierte ihn im ersten Moment als der Jüngere sich vom Bett erhob und die kleine Küchennische ansteuerte, ohne konkret auf seine Frage einzugehen.<br/>Doch die Art und Weise wie er gerade mit ihm redete sagte Yamato eigentlich schon alles. Und es schnürte ihm die Luft zu.<br/>Taichi hatte Angst…<br/>Vor dem Gespräch mit seiner Schwerster. Vor allem was heute wieder auf sie zukam und er Idiot hatte diesen kalten Eimer Wasser direkt über ihm ausgekippt.<br/>Yamato presste seine Lippen so hart aufeinander, dass es fast schmerzte.<br/>Wortlos schloss er zu dem Jüngern auf und kurz überlegte er was er tun sollte, wie er nun am besten reagierte. Einfach frühstücken? So tun als wäre nichts passiert?<br/>Das klang verlockend, aber Taichis Gesichtsausdruck sprach leider eine völlig andere Sprache. Die Mundwinkel und die Körperhaltung verkrampft… es tat einfach weh ihn so zu sehen.</p><p>Also hob er vorsichtig eine Hand, berührte den Unterarm seines Freundes eher flüchtig, sodass er die Aufmerksamkeit der braunen Augen erhaschte. Yamatos Lippen öffneten sich um etwas zu sagen, doch nach kurzer Zeit schloss er sie unverrichteter Dinger. Er konnte gerade nicht so tun als wäre alles okay… nicht so.<br/>„Also gehen wir nicht. Zur Uni.“ Eigentlich hatte es eine Frage sein sollen, doch aus seinem Mund klang es viel mehr wie eine beschlossene Tatsache, während sich seine Finger fester um das schlanke Handgelenk schlossen.<br/>Er würde sich jetzt ohnehin auf nichts mehr konzentrieren können, würde nur noch darüber nachdenken wie er dieses Gespräch mit Takeru und danach das Treffen mit den anderen bewerkstelligen sollte.</p><p>„Kaffee klingt gut...“ Seine dunkle Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Taichi zumachte, damit kaum mehr eine nennenswerte Distanz zurückließ.<br/>Die Überforderung und Verzweiflung in den braunen Augen taten weh und langsam legte er den anderen Arm um die Hüfte seines Freundes.<br/>„Wir haben noch Zeit… und der Kaffee läuft auch nicht weg...“ Damit beugte er sich vor, verschloss die weichen Lippen. Er würde genau da weiter machen wo der Wecker sie vorhin unterbrochen und in die bittere Realität katapultiert hatte. Aber jetzt war da nicht mehr die Uni, jetzt waren da einfach nur noch mehr Probleme die sie beide kaum tragen konnten.<br/>Mit einem leisen Keuchen drängte er sich stärker gegen den trainierten Körper, schob ihn so zurück Richtung Bett. Kurz schien sich Taichi anzuspannen, doch er gab ihm nach.<br/>Natürlich tat er das.<br/>Er wollte ebenso flüchten wie er selbst.</p><p>Das Bett knarrte leise, als sie den Kuss nur für wenige Augenblicke lösten um sich nach unten sinken zu lassen. Yamato fühlte den heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen, konnte in den dunklen Augen die Erwartung darauf lesen, dass er endlich etwas tat um sie wenigstens kurz aus dieser Lage zu befreien. Und er tat es gern. Willig beugte er sich über ihn, wobei sich Taichis schlanke Finger bereits wieder in seinen Nacken verirrten, sie einen weiteren Kuss initiierten. Hier in dieser kleinen Welt gab es nur sie beide und das berauschende Gefühl,  das ihre Köpfe innerhalb von Sekunden leer fegte. Egal wie verrückt und gefährlich es wahrscheinlich war.<br/>Taichi hielt ihn nicht auf als er seine kühlen Finger erneut unter den Bund der dunklen Shorts schob, genau so wenig wie irgendein Wecker, der sie brutal zurück in die Wirklichkeit riss.  <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Natürlich hatten sie auch dieses Mal kein Wort darüber verloren, als sie sich nun, wenige Stunden später gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Odaiba machten. Yamato konnte Taichis Arme um seinen Bauch deutlich spüren, während er sich mit seinem Motorrad durch den zähflüssigen Verkehr Tokyos kämpfte.<br/>Sie hatten ihren Geschwistern geschrieben und kurz hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob sein Freund ihn hatte bitten wollen dieses Gespräch zu viert zu führen, doch der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf hatte geschwiegen.<br/>Und wenn Yamato ehrlich war, war er dankbar dafür. Er wäre ihm nie von der Seite gewichen, wenn er ihn darum gebeten hätte zu bleiben, doch allein die Vorstellung auch noch vor Hikari stark sein zu müssen, drehte ihm den Magen um. Später wäre der Kampf auch noch groß genug. Da brauchte er wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit allein mit seinem Bruder.<br/>Zwar wusste der Jüngere Bescheid, zumindest was den Countdown betraf, aber eben nicht, dass Gabumon sie bereits verlassen hatte.<br/>Für Taichi würde es wohl noch einmal schwerer werden, wenn Hikari bisher noch überhaupt nichts von dem Umstand wusste, dass ihre Partner verschwinden würden…<br/>Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen biss er die Zähre aufeinander. Es war nicht fair! Absolut nicht!<br/>Und wenn Taichi ihn fragen würde, würde er ihn nicht allein lassen. Aber er bezweifelte stark, dass er das tun würde…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Reflexartig schloss Taichi seine Arme fester um Yamatos Taille, die Luft unter dem Helm stickig und heiß. Kurz hatten sie überlegt die U-Bahn zu nehmen, doch von Asagaya war man mit Auto oder in ihrem Fall mit dem Motorrad eindeutig schneller unterwegs. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass der Ältere seinen heiß geliebten Untersatz schlecht über längere Zeit hinweg neben seiner Wohnung parken konnte. Es war ohnehin schon ein Wunder, dass sich noch niemand beschwert, er keinen Strafzettel erhalten hatte. Mit all den Bars, Restaurants und Pachinkohallen in direkter Nähe zu seiner Wohnung ging man normalerweise mit Falschparkern nicht sonderlich zimperlich um. Obwohl sein bester Freund sich den Traum vom eigenen Motorrad schon vor einiger Zeit erfüllt hatte, war es das erste Mal, dass er ihn tatsächlich darauf mitnahm. Glücklicherweise hatte Yamato für den Fall der Fälle immer einen Ersatzhelm unter dem Sitz verstaut, sodass sie nicht einmal darauf achten mussten, dass sie jemand aufgrund Missachtung der Sicherheitsvorschriften aus dem Verkehr fing.</p><p>Der Motor der Maschine heulte etwas auf als der Ältere einen weiteren Wagen überholte, wobei er die schnellere Geschwindigkeit aufgrund des zähen Verkehrs allerdings sofort wieder drosseln musste. Im Zentrum Tokyos waren hohe PS wirklich völlige Verschwendung… Er konnte Yamatos Körperwärme unter dem leichten Shirt spüren, die feinen aber ausgeprägten Muskeln die sich in der Sitzhaltung leicht anspannten. Nachdem sie beide, oder eher Yamato für sie entschieden hatte, dass sie die Vorlesungen ausfallen lassen würden, hatte er tatsächlich versucht Frühstück zu machen, doch der erste Anlauf war dabei noch bevor er das Instantpulver überhaupt in die Tassen füllen hatte können, vereitelt worden. Es war erneut passiert. Bei Tageslicht, auf seinem Bett. Er hatte jede Regung in dem geröteten Gesicht sehen können, die heftige Reaktion seines besten Freundes spüren. Obwohl er genau wusste, wie falsch ihr Verhalten war, hatte er keinerlei Versuch unternommen Yamato zu stoppen, im Gegenteil. Die bloße Erinnerung an die harte Erregung unter seinen Fingern, die schon fast verzweifelt haltlosen Stöße gegen seine Hand, jagten einen Schauer über seinen Rücken, lenkten ihn zumindest für einen kurzen Moment davon ab, welche schlimme Nachricht er seiner Schwester gleich überbringen musste. Doch dann steuerte sein bester Freund auch schon die Rainbow Bridge an, die imposante Skyline der Insel mit dem markanten Fuji-Fernsehgebäude und dem Riesenrad sich vor ihnen erstreckend, und schon war es nicht mehr möglich sich auf den Handjob zu konzentrieren, den sie sich gegenseitig verpasst hatten.</p><p>Er hatte Yamato darum bitten wollen dieses fürchterliche Gespräch mit ihm zusammen zu führen, doch letztendlich hatte er es nicht übers Herz gebracht diesen egoistischen Wunsch zu äußern. Selbst vor seinem kleinen Bruder zeigte der kühle Blonde eigentlich selten negative Emotionen, umso schwieriger musste es da für seinen besten Freund sein, wenn bei einer solchen Konversation auch noch Hikari mit dabei war. Obwohl er wusste, dass Yamato ihm seine Bitte niemals abgeschlagen, sich mit absoluter Sicherheit darauf eingelassen hätte, hatte er dennoch den Mund gehalten. Egal wie schwer es ihm fallen mochte, er musste da durch. Irgendwie. Obwohl die Aussicht von der Rainbow Bridge beeindruckend war, er selten dazu kam diese auf anderem Weg als mit der Yurikamome zu überqueren, konnte er die Schönheit Odaibas an diesem Tag nicht genießen. Alleine der Anblick des Strandes sorgte dafür, dass sein Magen rebellierte. //Du bist groß geworden, Taichi.// Hastig richtete er seine dunklen Augen auf Yamatos Rücken, einen unbestimmten Punkt zwischen den Schulterblättern fixierend.</p><p>Als sein bester Freund das Motorrad schließlich in die Parkgarage seines Apartmentblocks steuerte, das laut von den kahlen Wänden widerhallende Motorengeräusch erstarb, verharrte er einen kurzen Moment hinter dem Älteren sitzend, die Arme fest um den flachen Bauch geschlossen, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und den Griff hastig löste. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als er den Helm von seinem Kopf zog, seine Stirnfransen verschwitzt an seiner Stirn haftend, seine braunen Strähnen noch wirrer als sonst. Das gleichmäßige Brummen der Klimaanlage drang zu ihm durch, wobei das Gerät allerdings nicht in der Lage war gegen die unerträgliche Sommerhitze anzukommen. Fahrig wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die feuchte Stirn, während er Yamato begleitet von einem schwachen Lächeln den Helm zurückgab. „Danke fürs Mitnehmen. Wir… sehen uns dann später bei Kôshiro.“ Seine Verabschiedung klang hölzern und für einen Moment richteten sich seine braunen Augen verloren auf seinen besten Freund, seine Mundwinkel weiterhin kaum merklich angehoben. Erneut war da der unbändige Drang seinen besten Freund einfach anzuflehen mit ihm zu kommen, seine Lippen bereits geöffnet, sodass es unmöglich war, dass der Ältere sein Zögern nicht bemerkte, doch statt auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, schüttelte er schließlich kaum merklich den Kopf, wandte sich dann ab. Viel Glück. Halt durch. Du schaffst das. Zig Floskeln geisterten durch seinen Verstand, doch letztendlich verwarf er jede einzelne, steuerte stattdessen einfach nur wortlos den Ausgang an, seine Schritte dabei laut widerhallend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die leisen Worte des Dankes hallten in der Tiefgarage von den Wänden wieder und ebenfalls schwach lächelnd nahm Yamato den Helm entgegen, um ihn wieder unter dem Sitz seines Bikes zu verstauen.<br/>Die Verabschiedung klang steif und er konnte deutlich in den braunen Ovalen sehen, dass er ihn bitten wollte mit ihm zu kommen, sodass sie es gemeinsam durchstehen konnten. Doch auch jetzt, ebenso wie vorhin, drang kein Wort über die weichen Lippen.<br/>Stattdessen schüttelte Taichi einfach nur leicht den Kopf und wandte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Gehen.<br/>Nun war es an Yamato den Mund zu öffnen, irgendetwas zu sagen, vielleicht etwas aufmunterndes, aber es gab nichts und jeder Versuch versackte ungesagt in seiner Kehle.<br/>Sie würden sich erst bei Kôshiro wiedersehen… nach den Gesprächen mit ihren Geschwistern.<br/>Er verharrte so lang an seiner Maschine bis Taichi den Ausgang erreicht hatte, hinter der schweren Brandschutztüre ins Treppenhaus verschwand.<br/>Und jetzt?<br/>Nachdenklich strich er mit den Fingern über den weißen Lack, atmete dann, sofern es bei dieser stickigen Luft in der Parkgarage ging, einmal tief durch.</p><p>Der Weg zur Wohnung seiner Mutter und seines Bruders zog sich in die Länge, wahrscheinlich aber auch weil Yamato die Geschwindigkeit immer weiter drosselte. Seine Beine fühlten sich schwer wie Blei an, je näher er dem Wohnkomplex kam. Doch irgendwann stand er vor der Wohnungstür, die Gesichtszüge verkrampft, das Herz rasend, die Hände schweißnass und das nicht nur von den unmenschlichen Temperaturen des japanischen Sommers.<br/>Die Zikaden surrten in fast ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke und trotzdem schien dieses Geräusch in den Hintergrund zu treten, als er es endlich schaffte die Klingel zu betätigen.<br/>Stark sein…<br/>Er verkrampfte sich nur noch mehr, als er hinter der Tür Schritte hören konnte, sowie Patamons kindliche Stimme.<br/>„Takeru!! Yamato und Gabumon sind da! Ich hab ihn schon durch den Spion gesehen!“<br/>Und kaum später schwang das Türblatt auf, ein freundliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders.<br/>„Aniki! Was sollte diese kryptische Nachricht vorhi-“ Automatisch schwenkten die blauen Augen auf den leeren Platz neben ihm und augenblicklich krampfte sich Yamatos Herz zusammen.<br/>„Wo ist Gabumon?“, hörte er Patamon fragen, doch er musste keine Antwort geben, als er in die erst fassungslosen, dann erschüttert traurigen Ovale seines jüngeren Ebenbilds blickte.<br/>Er hatte sofort verstanden.</p><p>Die Eiswürfel klirrten leise in ihren Gläsern auf dem Küchentisch, die Stille schwer und drückend zwischen ihnen. Yamato schwieg, weil er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte…<br/>Außer: „Gabumon ist weg...“, hatte nichts weiter seine Lippen verlassen und Takeru schwieg weil er schlicht nicht wusste wie er nun damit umgehen sollte.<br/>Das monotone Ticken der Uhr zog gerade seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und schwer ausatmend lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück.<br/>„Willst du… darüber reden?“ Die Stimme seines Bruders klang dünn, während Patamon leise schluchzend auf der Tischplatte kauerte.<br/>„Nein.“ Er fixiere einen Punkt auf dem hellen Holz, während er mit dem Zeigefinger das Kondenswasser des Glases auf dem glänzenden Lack verteilte.<br/>„Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen bevor wir uns mit den anderen treffen…“ Seine Tonlage klang müde und entkräftet.<br/>„Agumon ist auch verschwunden… und Piyomon.“, begann er schließlich doch, der Ausdruck noch immer abwesend.<br/>„Ich war mit Taichi bei Sora… sie hat Piyomon noch vor uns verloren… und nichts gesagt.“</p><p>„Was sagst du da?! Agumon UND Piyomon?!“ Es schien einen Moment zu dauern bis die Information den Kopf des Jüngeren wirklich erreicht hatte, der Kleinere empört von seinem Stuhl aufsprang. Patamons Gesicht entgleiste, ehe erneut dicke Tränen aus den riesigen blauen Ovalen kullerten. Natürlich… sie alle waren Freunde… sie alle trauerten…<br/>Yamatos Mimik spannte sich erneut an, das Brennen in seinen Augen kaum mehr zu ertragen.<br/>„Nii-san...“<br/>Und plötzlich war Takeru neben ihm, hatte den Tisch umrundet, ohne, dass Yamato es realisiert hatte.<br/>Überrascht sah er zu ihm auf, ehe er die Augen aufriss, sein Körper sich schlagartig verkrampfte, als er in eine tröstende Umarmung gezogen wurde.<br/>Stopp!<br/>Nicht!<br/>Er musste stark sein.<br/>„Nii-san… es… tut mir... so leid...“<br/>Das war's…<br/>Ohne es verhindern zu können, rannen heiße Tränen über Yamatos Wangen, das Schluchzen erstickt, ehe er selbst die Arme hob und die Finger zittrig in den Rücken von Takerus Shirt grub.<br/>Er hatte stark sein wollen, doch es war einfach nicht möglich.<br/>Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.<br/>Nicht so…</p><p>Es dauerte einige Minuten in denen sie so verharrten, das Stechen in seiner Brust endlich nachließ. Verstohlen die Nase hochziehend griff er nach dem Taschentuch das Patamon ihm traurig hinstreckte, wich den Blicken der beiden nun aber wieder aus.<br/>„Ich hab gestern mit Hikari-chan über alles geredet was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist… es betrifft uns alle… Taichi-san sollte-“<br/>„Taichi redet gerade mit ihr… keine Sorge… Wir lassen euch nicht ins Messer laufen.“<br/>Er hörte wie Takeru erleichtert ausatmete, ehe er sich wieder auf den Stuhl gegenüber sinken ließ.<br/>„Kann ich irgendwas tun? Wenn du eine Weile hier bleiben willst… Mama hat sicher nichts-“<br/>„Ich wohne eine Weile bei Taichi… Ich muss nur Papa noch Bescheid sagen, damit er mich nicht sucht, sollte er irgendwann einmal nach Hause kommen...“ Unterbrach er die nett gemeinte Einladung seines Bruders schlicht. Er würde hier nicht wohnen können. Er konnte gerade nirgends sein als an der Seite von Taichi…<br/>„Oh… okay… Naja, das ist aber gut. Ihr…“ Da war Enttäuschung, deutlich hörbar. Takeru wollte für ihn da sein… und er ließ es nicht zu. Zog Taichi vor.<br/>„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme klar.“ Eigentlich wollte er die Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln anheben, doch es misslang. Stattdessen blieb seine Miene ausdruckslos.<br/>In nicht einmal zwei Stunden würden sie sich alle versammeln… und auch dem Letzten in ihrer Gruppe würde bewusste werden, dass es keine Hoffnung gab, dass sie alle dasselbe Schicksal teilten… zumindest über kurz oder lang…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Erst als der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf hinaus ins Freie trat wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Klimaanlage sehr wohl ihren Sinn und Zweck erfüllt hatte, die Wand aus Hitze, die ihm entgegen schlug eindeutig noch schlimmer als die stickige warme Luft im Inneren des Parkhauses. Geblendet schloss er kurz die Augen, blinzelte dann leicht um seine empfindlichen Pupillen an die veränderten Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Für einen Moment haftete sein Blick einfach nur auf seinem Elternhaus, während er spüren konnte wie das Gefühl von Panik sich intensivierte, die Übelkeit zunahm. Vor dem Gespräch mit Sora hatte er sich in schlechter Verfassung befunden, doch das hier war noch etliche Male schlimmer. Auch wenn aus dem schwachen Mädchen von damals mittlerweile eine starke junge Frau geworden war, so würde Hikari dennoch für immer seine kleine Schwester bleiben, die er eigentlich vor allem Schlechten der Welt beschützen wollte. Er hatte in seiner Rolle als großer Bruder schon so oft versagt, sich eigentlich fest geschworen dafür zu sorgen, dass dies nie wieder passierten würde, Hikari in Zukunft unbeschwert lachen konnte.</p><p>Und nun war er auf dem Weg zu ihr, um ihr zu eröffnen, dass sie sich darauf vorbereiten musste, dass ein Teil von ihr bald verschwinden würde. Dass sie zwar nun über den Countdown Bescheid wussten, allerdings dennoch nur hilflos mitansehen konnte, wie die gemeinsame Zeit mit ihren Partnern ablief. Zittrig atmete Taichi ein, stieß dann stockend den kurz angehaltenen Atem wieder aus. Er wiederholte das Prozedere mehrere Male in der Hoffnung, dass es ihm irgendwie half sich zu beruhigen, allerdings ohne auch nur den geringsten Erfolg damit zu erzielen. Bei dem Besuch bei Sora war Yamato an seiner Seite gewesen und auch wenn er letztendlich dennoch die Kontrolle verloren hatte, war sein bester Freund zumindest zur Stelle gewesen um ihn aufzufangen. Nun war er alleine, vollständig auf sich gestellt…</p><p>Mit jedem Schritt fühlten sich seine Beine noch schwerer an und obwohl das Apartment nur wenige Meter von Yamatos entfernt lag, schien der Weg dorthin sich einerseits ewig zu ziehen, andererseits viel zu schnell zu gehen. Kurz fühlte er den unbändigen Drang wegzulaufen, sich umzudrehen und einfach nur Distanz zwischen sich und diesen Ort mit all seinen schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu bringen, doch er konnte nicht. Er konnte unmöglich zulassen, dass Hikari erst beim Treffen mit allen anderen die grausame Wahrheit erfuhr. Mit völlig verkrampfter Mimik zog er schließlich seinen Haustürschlüssel über das Touchpanel, ehe die verglaste Eingangstüre dann auch schon aufglitt als er den Bewegungssensor aktivierte. Obwohl der schon etwas alte und unglaublich langsame Lift sich normalerweise nie im Eingangsstockwerk befand, er normalerweise immer ewig darauf warten musste, glitt die Kabine dieses Mal sofort auf, wie um damit den allerletzten Weg zur Flucht abzuschneiden. Sein Herz hämmerte hart in seiner Brust, seine Hände fühlten sich schweißnass an, sein Hals staubtrocken. Kurz streifte sein Blick sein Spiegelbild an der Rückwand des Lifts, wobei es ihn schockierte wie fertig er aussah.</p><p>Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, zwang sich noch einmal tief und beherrscht einzuatmen, hielt dann erneut die Luft an. Seine dunklen Augen folgten der Anzeige, die langsam höher wanderte, wobei er deutlich spüren konnte wie der Sauerstoffmangel intensiver wurde, wobei die Konzentration darauf ihm allerdings tatsächlich dabei half etwas runterzukommen. Obwohl er bereits beim zehnten Stock merkte, dass er an sein Limit gelangte, presste er seine Lippen fester aufeinander, stieß dann erst heftig seinen Atem aus als das leise Pling andeutete, dass sie im obersten Stockwerk angelangt waren. Gierig sog er frischen Sauerstoff in seine Lunge, während er hinaus auf den Flur taumelte, das Zirpen der Zikaden ohrenbetäubend. Noch immer schwer atmend steuerte er die Apartmenttüre am Ende des Flures an, wo er direkt und ohne Umschweifen seinen Finger auf die Klingel drückte. Er würde sich zusammenreißen. Hikari zu liebe und auch für seine Freunde. Bis er am Abend wieder in seinen eigenen vier Wänden war, hoffentlich mit Yamato zusammen, musste er durchhalten. Das Wappen des Mutes hatte damals ihn auserwählt, hatte seine Verbindung zu Agumon gefestigt, er würde nicht zulassen, dass er diese Erinnerung an seinen Partner auch noch verlor.</p><p>Seine Mimik spannte sich merklich an als er aus dem Inneren der Wohnung das Geräusch von sich nähernden Schritten hören konnte, ehe dann auch schon geöffnet wurde. „Onii-chan, du bist ja tatsächlich überpünktlich!“ Obwohl die Begrüßung seiner Schwester eigentlich völlig normal wirkte, konnte er sowohl am Tonfall als auch an dem besorgten Ausdruck in den dunklen Augen sofort erkennen, dass Hikari bereits ahnte, dass er nicht mit guten Neuigkeiten auftauchte. „Tailmon! Taichi und Agumon sind schon da! Kannst du noch zwei Limos aus dem Kühlschrank holen?“ Für einen Moment war Taichi kaum in der Lage die Fassung zu wahren als seine Schwester kurz ihren Blick über die Schultern wandte, die Bitte an ihr Partnerdigimon adressierend, ohne dabei zu bemerken, dass er alleine war. Der heftige Schmerz des Verlustes raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm ruhig zu bleiben. „Hey Hikari…“, begrüßte er seine Schwester schließlich seltsam hölzern, worauf sich der Blick der jungen Frau wieder auf ihn richtete.</p><p>„Takeru hat mir gestern schon über diesen seltsamen Countdown erzählt. Darüber will Kôshiro-san doch mit uns reden, richtig?“ Hikari wirkte beunruhigt, allerdings war Yamatos Bruder bei seiner Erzählung offenbar optimistisch genug gewesen um die Jüngere nicht in Panik zu versetzen. „Kommt erst einmal rein, draußen ist es viel zu heiß. Das erträgt man ja…“ Erst jetzt pendelte Hikaris Blick neben ihn auf den Boden, wobei seine Schwester ganz plötzlich mitten im Satz stockte, ehe die dunklen Augen ruckartig auf die andere Seite seiner Beine zuckten. „Hast… du Agumon nicht mitgebracht? Es geht doch um die Digimon, wäre es da nicht besser…“ Die Jüngere verstummte erneut als die braunen Ovale sich wieder auf ihn richteten und mit einem Mal konnte er die Erkenntnis in dem blassen Gesicht sehen. Hikaris Lippen öffneten sich leicht, ehe die Hand seine Schwester hoch zuckte, sie diese entsetzt auf ihren Mund presste, die dunklen Augen mit einem Mal weit aufgerissen. Zumindest war es so nicht mehr gezwungen die grausame Wahrheit laut auszusprechen...</p><p>„Wieso hat Agumon keinen Ton gesagt?! Normalerweise hat dieses nervtötende Digimon doch permanent die Klappe offen!“ Tailmon wirkte wütend, aufgebracht, doch es war unschwer zu sehen, dass Hikaris sonst so ruhiger und beherrschter Partner einfach nur versuchte sämtliche anderen Emotionen zu überspielen. Die Finger seiner kleinen Schwester zitterten als sie mit einer Hand das Wasserglas an ihre Lippen führte, der andere Arm dabei fest um Tailmon geschlungen. „Dieser seltsame Lichtring… ist doch erst vor ein paar Tagen auf eurem Handy erschienen, oder nicht? Wie kann es sein, dass Agumon, Gabumon und Piyomon dann…“ Hikaris Stimme brach und mit den glänzenden über ihre Wange perlenden Tränen auch sein Herz.</p><p>„Um aus Menoas Neverland zu entkommen mussten Agumon und Gabumon digitieren. Das hat… den Countdown offenbar noch beschleunigt.“ Es schockierte ihn selbst wie neutral seine Stimme klang, wie er es tatsächlich schaffte die grausame Wahrheit über seine Lippen zu bekommen. Er musste stark bleiben. Er war ihr Anführer, mutig und stark, egal wie fürchterlich die aktuelle Situation auch sein mochte. Das war er seiner Schwester und auch seinen Freunden schuldig. „Kôshiro-san findet bestimmt einen Weg sie alle zurück zu holen! Und zu verhindern, dass Tailmon und die anderen verschwinden!“ Hikaris Stimme klang schrill, beinahe hysterisch, und kurz war er versucht der Jüngeren einfach nur zuzustimmen um seine kleine Schwester zu beruhigen. Doch er schwieg. Menoa hatte jahrelang geforscht um eine Lösung zu finden ihren verlorenen Digimonpartner zurückzuholen und war nicht in der Lage gewesen eine zu finden. Egal wie groß das Vertrauen in das Technikgenie ihrer Gruppe war, es war dennoch so gut wie unmöglich, dass Kôshiro das gelang woran das Wunderkind all die Zeit über gescheitert war. Obwohl er seine Gedanken nicht aussprach, war seine ausbleibende Antwort wohl eindeutig genug. „Wie kannst du einfach so aufgeben, Onii-chan?! Wir haben bisher immer noch einen Weg gefunden! Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass Tailmon einfach verschwindet! Die Digimon sind für uns erschaffen worden! Es ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn, dass man sie uns dann einfach wieder weg nimmt!“</p><p>„Hikari...“ Tailmons verzweifelter Versuch die Tränen des Mädchens wegzuwischen scheiterten kläglich, während er selbst einfach nur bewegungslos verharrte, unfähig etwas zu tun. Er war erneut gescheitert. Er war nicht nur nicht in der Lage seine kleine Schwester zu beschützen, er schaffte es nicht einmal sie zu trösten…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Noch einmal wanderten blaue Augen über den eben handgeschriebenen Zettel auf dem Esstisch. Auch wenn es ein Umweg zu Kôshiros Büro gewesen war, Yamato hatte noch ein paar Sachen packen und seinem Vater wenigstes eine kurze Nachricht hinterlassen wollen, ehe er nach dem Treffen, am besten so schnell wie möglich, wieder mit Taichi verschwand.<br/>&gt;&gt;Ich bin eine Weile bei Taichi. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Yamato&lt;&lt;<br/>Fertig. Natürlich wäre es auch möglich und viel einfacher gewesen seinen Vater anzurufen oder eine Nachricht zu schicken, doch sie hielten sich seit Jahren, ja, eigentlich schon immer, an ihre geschmierten Notizzettel auf dem Tisch oder am Kühlschrank. Warum also mit Gewohnheiten brechen, die seit jeher funktionierten?<br/>Leise durchatmend griff er nach dem dem Rucksack zu seinen Füßen, schultere ihn, ehe er sich auf den Weg zur Tür begab. Er blicke sich nicht um, sah nicht zurück, denn in jeder Ecke dieses Apartments steckten so unzählig viele Erinnerungen an Gabumon, dass er es kaum ertragen konnte.<br/>Vor der Tür empfing den blonden Studenten das laute Zirpen der Zikaden und der laue Wind spielte für einen Moment mit seinen im Licht der nahenden Dämmerung fast golden wirkenden Strähnen. Jetzt war es also so weit…<br/>„Nii-san, alles klar? Hast du alles?“ Hörte er Takerus Stimme aus Richtung des Treppenhauses, doch für die nächsten Momente hielt er den Blick weiter auf die Szenerie der Rainbow Bridge gerichtet.</p><p>Sein Bruder hatte ihn zurück zu seiner Wohnung begleitet, ihm aber die Zeit und die Privatsphäre gegeben die er benötigte. War er gerade wirklich so ein bemitleidenswertes Häufchen Elend?<br/>Doch die Erinnerung an seinen Gefühlsausbruch von zuvor war eigentlich alles was er als Bestätigung seiner selbst gestellten Frage benötigte und matt lächelnd wandte er sich endlich um.<br/>„Gehen wir.“, antwortete er mit ausdrucksloser Stimme, folgte seinem jüngeren Bruder und Patamon dann ins Treppenhaus.<br/>Irgendwann, kurz bevor sie sich hierher auf den Weg gemacht hatten, hatte sich Takeru mit Hikari in Verbindung gesetzt, um sich dann gemeinsam zu Kôshiro aufzumachen.<br/>Sofort war da wieder der Gedanke an seinen besten Freund, die Frage, wie das Gespräch bei ihm wohl gelaufen war… und wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Er selbst war wohl kaum in der Lage mit den anderen zu sprechen und es graute ihm davor allen zu eröffnen, dass Gabumon-<br/>Er stolperte über seinen eigenen Gedankengang.<br/>Wann würde dieser Schmerz endlich nachlassen? Konnte er das überhaupt, wenn einem ein Teil von sich selbst entrissen wurde?</p><p>Schweigend durchquerte er mit seinem Bruder den Eingangsbereich des Wohnblocks, stockte dann kurz als er auf dem Vorplatz bereits drei Gestalten erkannte.<br/>Taichi, Hikari und Tailmon warteten bereits auf sie und sofort als sein Blick seinen besten Freund fixierte, fühlte er, wie seine innere Unruhe wenigstens ein wenig nachließ. So irre es auch sein mochte, so ungesund und verquer: Gerade brauchte er Taichi wie die Luft zum Atmen an seiner Seite und er sehnte dem Moment entgegen, in dem er mit ihm wieder auf sein Motorrad steigen und in die winzige Wohnung verschwinden konnte, um die Welt für eine Weile auszusperren.<br/>„Hikari-chan! Ihr seid ja schon da.“ Begrüßte Takeru die kleine Gruppe auf dem Platz, richtete seine Augen dann betroffen auf den früheren Anführer ihrer Gruppe. „Taichi-san…“ Auch ohne, dass der Jüngere weiter sprach war es eine Beileidsbekundung und Yamato spürte, wie sich sein Herz eng zusammenzog. Jeder würde sie gleich so ansehen und alle würden dabei so ängstlich aussehen wie Taichis Schwerster, die sich fast verzweifelt an Tailmon in ihren Armen festhielt.<br/>Natürlich… die Nachricht war keine gute gewesen und niemand wusste wie lange die Zeit war, die ihnen noch bleiben würde.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Schweigend zog Taichi die Haustüre hinter sich zu, schloss für einen winzigen Moment kraftlos die Augen, ehe er seine müden Lider auch schon wieder aufzwang. Hikaris Blick war ausdruckslos ins Nichts gerichtet, die dunklen Ovale gerötet vom Weinen, ihre schmalen Arme fest um Tailmon geschlungen. Er hatte sie beschützen wollen, sie alle und dennoch war er erneut gescheitert, war nicht in der Lage etwas Anderes zu tun als darauf zu hoffen, dass Kôshiros Fähigkeiten doch ausreichten um noch einen Ausweg zu finden und zumindest die Partner seiner Freunde und seiner Schwester zu retten. Der Mechanismus klickte leise als er den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, wobei seine Mimik sich sofort noch weiter anspannte als der kleine Koromon-Anhänger, den Hikari ihm zum vergangenen Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, dabei gegen das restliche wirre Sammelsurium an Schlüsselanhängern klackerte. Damit er seinen Partner immer bei sich hatte, auch wenn dieser sich gerade eben in der digitalen Welt befinden mochte. Mit diesen Worten hatte seine Schwester ihm das selbst gemachte Geschenk überreicht, ohne dabei zu ahnen, dass es nun, etwa ein Jahr später, eine der wenigen sichtbaren Erinnerungen an Koromon sein würde.</p><p>Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, atmete durch die Nase flach und mühsam beherrscht ein. Er hatte es bis jetzt geschafft sich zusammenzureißen, nicht vor Hikari komplett die Beherrschung zu verlieren, das würde er nun auch noch irgendwie den restlichen Tag über schaffen. Irgendwie… Ihre Schritte halten dunkel von den Wänden wider als sie den Flur Richtung Fahrstuhl durchquerten, das penetrante Zirpen der Zikaden sowie das gedämpfte Stimmengewirr, das vom Decks zu ihnen herübergetragen wurde, das einzige Geräusch. Er war noch nie gut mit Worten gewesen, noch viel schlechter im Trösten und gerade fühlte sich geheuchelter Optimismus einfach falsch an. Zumindest für den Augenblick waren die Tränen seiner Schwester versiegt, doch er konnte sehen wie die Unterlippen des Mädchens immer wieder zitterte, die schlanken Finger sich fester in Tailmons weiches Fell vergruben. Obwohl die Stille in dem beengten Raum des Fahrstuhls ihn fast zu erdrücken drohte, schwieg Taichi weiterhin, sein Kopf wie leergefegt, der Druck auf seiner Brust so schwer, dass jeder Atemzug schwerfiel. Wie sollte er das anstehende Treffen mit all ihren Freunden, die noch nicht darüber Bescheid wussten, welches Schicksal ihnen bevorstand, ertragen?</p><p>Trotz Sommerhitze fröstelte er, hob dann langsam den Kopf als er hören konnte wie Schritte sich näherten, die Sonne mittlerweile schon so tief stehend, dass ihre Umrisse lange schwarze Schatten auf die Pflastersteine warfen. Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als seine dunklen Augen Yamatos Blick einfingen, verschwand allerdings sofort wieder als Takeru ihn begrüßte, sein Tonfall dabei so mitfühlend, dass sein Brustkorb sich sofort noch enger zusammenschnürte. „Hey…“ Irgendwie schaffte er es doch noch einmal sie hoch zu zwingen, wobei seine Mimik allerdings mehr denn je einer verkrampften Grimasse glich. Für einen Moment herrschte unbeholfene Stille, wobei seine braunen Ovale sich erneut hilflos auf seinen besten Freund richteten. Erst jetzt konnte er sehen, dass auch Yamatos Augen gerötet waren, wobei die Erkenntnis, dass der Ältere tatsächlich vor seinem kleinen Bruder geweint hatte ihm das voller Ausmaß seiner Verzweiflung aufzeigte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nervös starrte Kôshiro auf einen der drei Bildschirme vor seinen Augen. Sämtliche Formeln, Statistiken und irrwitzige Ideen hatten bisher nur in eine Richtung geführt: Ins Leere.<br/>Menoa-san hatte Recht… es gab keinen Ausweg, doch das Computergenie fühlte sich nicht im Stande diese ungeschriebene Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Er musste es schaffen. Für Tentomon, für all ihre Freunde. Es graute ihm vor dem Treffen, aber es musste sein. Sie alle mussten wissen, was sie erwartete, so grausam es auch sein mochte.<br/>Drei Freunde hatten die bereits verloren und ein vierter Countdown war gestartet.<br/>Und er hatte nichts in der Hand, gar nichts! Was sollte er Joe-senpai sagen? Den anderen?<br/>Im Hintergrund hörte er das Klappern von Geschirr, das Knistern von Plastikverpackungen die sein Digimonparter aufriss und auf dem Tisch drapierte.<br/>Es war schon jedes Mal herzerwärmend wie das käferartige Wesen alles für ihre Treffen vorbereitete um es ihnen möglichst angenehm zu machen. Er schien sich bisher noch keine großen Sorgen zu machen. Natürlich war da Erschütterung über den Verlust ihrer Freunde, doch Tentomon glaubte fest an seine Fähigkeiten.<br/>Einerseits erfüllte es Kôshiro mit Stolz, doch der Druck der dadurch auf ihm lastete, war kaum zu tragen.<br/>Atlas trug das Gewicht der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern und ebenso fühlte es sich gerade für ihn an. Alles würde über ihnen einstürzen wenn er es nicht schaffte ihre Partner zu retten.</p><p>Seine dunklen Augen hefteten sich einen Moment auf Tentomon, der mit seiner rosa Schürze bekleidet geschäftig durch den Raum surrte, schreckte dann leicht zusammen als die Klingel ertönte.<br/>„Ich mache auf Kôshiro-han!“<br/>Nun war es also so weit. Nun würden die Anderen nach und nach hier eintreffen.<br/>Was sollte er sagen, wo er doch nichts auf der Hand hatte? Wie Taichi-san, Yamato-san und Sora-san unter die Augen treten, wo er doch bereits versagt hatte?<br/>Angespannt presste er die Lippen zusammen, ehe er die Augen panisch aufriss, als er Joe-senspais und Gomamons Stimmen aus dem Eingangsbereich vernahm, die beiden kaum später zu ihm in den den großen Büroraum traten.<br/>„So, da sind wir. Oh und wie ich sehe sind wir die ersten Gomamon! Ha, und du wolltest noch früher los! Ich hab dir doch gesagt mein Zeitmanagement ist perfekt!“<br/>„Ja ja, Joe. Ist ja gut. Aber darf ich dich an letzte Woche erinnern, als du-“<br/>„AH! Kôshiro-kun! Schau dir das an! Es sind seit wir gestern telefoniert haben noch zwei weitere Lichter erloschen! Ist das gut oder schlecht?!“ Unterbrach der aufgedrehte Medizinstudent die stichelnden Einwände seines Partners und stürmte auf den am Computer Sitzenden zu.</p><p>Sofort verkrampfte sich das Gesicht des Technikgenies noch mehr und er atmete tief durch. Vielleicht sollte er Joe-senpai und Gomamon alles erklären, noch bevor die anderen hier auftauchten…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl er die enge Bindung von Takeru und Hikari als übervorsichtiger Bruder eigentlich immer mit Argusaugen überwacht hatte, er sich nie wirklich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden hatte können, dass seine Schwester schon lange nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen war, das seinen permanenten Schutz benötigte, war er nun froh darüber, dass der Blondschopf nun sofort an Hikaris Seite war, sich bemühte ihr den Halt zu spenden, den er außer Stande war zu geben. So ungern er sich mit der Vorstellung beschäftigte, dass die beiden mehr als nur Freundschaft verbinden konnte, gerade war Takeru wohl der einzige Mensch, der seiner Schwester zumindest ansatzweise eine Stütze sein konnte. Wortlos beobachtete er wie Yamatos Bruder das Mädchen sanft an den Schultern berührte, der Kontakt so zaghaft, als ob er Angst hatte, dass das schon zu viel war. Und tatsächlich begannen die dunklen Augen erneut verräterisch zu glänzen, während Hikari ihre Lippen fester aufeinanderpresste, die Tränen krampfhaft hinunter kämpfte. Er wandte seinen Blick zur Seite hin ab, lief feige weg vor seiner eigenen Verantwortung, nicht in der Lage auch nur einen einzigen aufmunternden Satz über seine Lippen zu bekommen.</p><p>Yamato schien es nicht sehr viel anders zu gehen, das blasse Gesicht angespannt, die tiefen Ringe unter den geröteten Augen unübersehbar. Zögernd setzte er sich schließlich in Bewegung, berührte seinen besten Freund beim Vorbeigehen sanft, schon fast wie zufällig an der Schulter, den Blick dabei allerdings nach wie vor stur nach vorne gerichtet. Er musste stark sein, sich zusammenreißen. Wenn er nun ebenfalls die Fassung verlor war niemandem damit geholfen. Hikari und Takeru zusammen mit ihren Partnern zu sehen machte es allerdings zunehmend schwerer den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, das verräterische Brennen in seinen Augen weg zu blinzeln. Wie sollte er es nur ertragen all die anderen mit ihren Freunden zu sehen, wahrscheinlich noch völlig ahnungslos welche furchtbaren Neuigkeiten dieses unerwartete Treffen für sie bringen würde?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato war kaum in der Lage seine Augen auf dem vor ihm geschehenden Szenario zu halten, die Verzweiflung in Hikaris Gesicht und der Trostversuch seines Bruders brachen ihm das Herz. Wie oft konnten die Scherben in seinem Innern wohl noch brechen bis es endlich genug war?<br/>Verkrampft wandte er das Gesicht ab, zuckte dann allerdings leicht zusammen als etwas seine Schulter streifte, Taichi an ihm vorbei ging.<br/>Diese Geste war nichts zufälliges, aber auch nichts offensichtliches. Und dennoch folgte er seinem besten Freund wortlos nach. Der Drang einfach wegzulaufen war riesig, ebenso wie der sich einfach verzweifelt an dem Jüngeren festzuhalten. Aber beides wäre unfair.<br/>Er durfte nicht davonrennen und ebenso wenig Taichi alle Last aufbürden. Sie waren beide kaum in der Verfassung sich selbst zu tragen.<br/>Er hörte die leisten Stimmen seines Bruders und Hikaris hinter sich, die aufmunternden Worte, die Hoffnung, dass noch nichts verloren war, dass Kôshiro ein Genie war und bisher noch jede aussichtslose Situation hatte lösen können.<br/>Den Reboot hatten sie auch überstanden, oder nicht?!</p><p>Yamatos blaue Augen hafteten auf den langen Schatten zu ihren Füßen, das Geräusch der vorbeirauschenden Autos unangenehm die Stille des Sommers durchbrechend. Wie zufällig streifte er mit seinem Handrücken den von Taichi, richtete seinen Blick dann unauffällig nach drüben.<br/>Er sah fürchterlich aus. Die sonst so strahlend gebräunte Haut wirkte fahl, die Augen glänzten von unterdrückten Tränen. Er wollte stark sein, aber eigentlich konnte jeder sehen, dass etwas in ihrem einstigen Anführer zerbrochen war. Taichi verspürte ebenso wenig Hoffnung wie er selbst.<br/>Sie hatten Menoa gehört… Es gab keinen Ausweg.</p><p>Schwer schluckend stoppte er schließlich vor dem Hochhaus in dem sich Kôshiros Büroräume befanden, legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken um die Spitze des Gebäudes betrachten zu können.<br/>Der Himmel hatte sich orange rot verfärbt und einige Schleierwolken hafteten silbrig schimmernd über ihnen. „Ich will das nicht.“, entkam es ihm kaum hörbar, ehe er sich doch schwerfällig wieder in Bewegung setzte und den Eingangsbereich passierte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, auch dieser Tag würde vorbei gehen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit all ihren Freunden und den Fragen umgehen sollte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>“Ich finde wir sollten als nächstes nach Spanien! Hikari-chan wollte doch da sowieso hin, Miyako-chan kann uns alles zeigen und ich kann dort die Ramen probieren! Vielleicht sollten wir Taichi-senpai und die anderen auch einladen! Sind jetzt nicht demnächst Uniferien? Wir haben uns eindeutig alle etwas Entspannung verdient!” Breit grinsend schlang Daisuke seinen Arm um Kens Schultern, riss den dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann mit seiner überschwänglichen Euphorie dabei fast von den Füßen, Minomon dabei bedenklich an Kens angewinkelten Handgelenk hin und her schwingend. “Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal abwarten was Izumi-senpai mit uns besprechen will, bevor wir die anderen mit solchen Plänen überfallen...”</p><p>“Sei nicht so langweilig, Iori! Wahrscheinlich will er sich nur noch einmal bei uns für unsere großartige Unterstützung bedanken! War X-Veemon nicht mega toll?! Oh und schuldet Yamato-senpai uns nicht noch All you can eat Okonomiyaki? Daran müssen wir ihn unbedingt heute erinnern! Die anderen kommen ja sicher auch alle, oder?” Sofort stimmten die Digimon begeistert in seinen Redeschwall ein, worauf Ken nur resignierend mit den Schultern zuckte, während Miyako mit den Augen rollte. “Irgendwie ist es schon seltsam, dass die andren sich seit sie diese Belucci Chica eingebuchtet haben gar nicht mehr gemeldet haben, oder? Izumi-senpai hat auch gar nicht auf meine Mails reagiert, obwohl er normalerweise sofort zurückschreibt...” Nachdenklich legte Miyako einen Finger an ihr Kinn, runzelte dabei ihre Stirn, wobei das farbenfrohe Haarband automatisch etwas höher rutschte. “Jetzt seid doch nicht immer alle so negativ! Ebarisingu isu gureto!” Stolz über seinen “englischen” Beitrag stemmte Daisuke seine Hände in die Hüften, legte dann seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken um anerkennend pfeifend an dem Wolkenkratzer vor ihnen hoch zu blicken. “Schon Wahnsinn, dass Izumi-senpai das Büro ganz oben gehört oder? Da brauchen wir gar keinen Eintritt zum Tokyo Tower mehr bezahlen! Die Aussicht ist sicher genial!”</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Sora-san… sollten wir nicht langsam los? Wir sind schon spät dran.“ Mimi legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten als sie in das Zimmer ihrer Freundin trat, wo sie die junge Frau noch immer apathisch starrend an dem kleinen traditionellen Tisch sitzend vorfand.<br/>Seit Taichi-san und Yamato-san vor zwei Tagen so überstürzt verschwunden waren hatte sich die sonst so gefasste Frau nur noch mehr zurückgezogen, die Schuldgefühle in ihr wahrscheinlich so unbändig, dass sie nicht mehr mit sich selbst umzugehen wusste.<br/>Kôshiro-sans Nachricht hatte es nicht besser gemacht und obwohl Mimi, seit sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden, kaum zu Hause gewesen war, hatte sie es nicht übers Herz gebracht sich über längere Zeit zurückzuziehen. Also hatte sie sobald sie konnte wieder vor der Türe gestanden, Palmon im Schlepptau, um Sora-san Gesellschaft zu leisten.<br/>Die purpurnen Augen richteten sich auf sie, die Ringe darunter dunkel und kaum zu übersehen. Aber immerhin weinte sie nicht mehr… obwohl ihr deutlich anzusehen war, dass ein falsches Wort genügte um alles zum Einsturz zu bringen.</p><p>„Oder soll ich Kôshiro-san schreiben, dass es dir nicht gut geht?“ Vielleicht sollte sie ihre Freundin nicht mit den anderen konfrontieren. Irgendwie lag die Befürchtung nahe, dass weitere Vorwürfe auf sie einprasseln konnten. Taichi-sans Ausdruck hatte sich in ihre Netzhaut gebrannt. Sie hatte ihren Kindheitsfreund niemals zuvor so erlebt, doch Vorwürfe konnte sie ihm auch nicht machen. Er und Yamato-san hatten ihre Partner verloren… Mimi wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie es sich anfühlen würde wenn Palmon-<br/>Sofort würgte sie den Gedanken ab, das Brennen in ihren Augen zu früh!<br/>Kôshiro-san würde es schaffen! Wie immer!<br/>Sanft lächelnd richtete sie ihren Blick auf Sora-san zurück, sah nur wie die junge Frau den Kopf schüttelte und sich langsam erhob.<br/>„Nein, das geht nicht, Mimi-chan… Ich bin doch… ebenso Teil des Teams...“ Verkrampft zwang sie ihre Lippen nach oben, drehte den Kopf dann zur Seite.<br/>„Aber ich habe Angst ihnen zu begegnen. Den Anderen… Taichi und Yamato… Aber ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit davon laufen.“<br/>Und das war richtig. Niemand von ihnen sollte das. Sie mussten mehr denn je in dieser Zeit zusammenstehen, oder nicht?<br/>„Gut, dann lass uns loslaufen.“ Mimis Lächeln wirkte traurig und behutsam griff sie nach den schlanken kühlen Fingern ihrer Freundin, umfasste mit der andern Palmons Hand. Vielleicht würden sie ein paar Minuten zu spät kommen, aber immerhin hatte sich Sora-san dazu entschlossen ein Teil ihres Teams zu bleiben… Auch wenn sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, das musste doch auch etwas zählen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichi zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als Tentomon ihm fürsorglich ein Glas Wasser hinhielt, zwang sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln während er das kalte Getränk entgegennahm. Die Eiswürfel klirrten leise aneinander als Kôshiros Partner sofort weiter schwirrte um das weitere Glas Takeru zu überreichen, der, eine Hand sanft auf Hikaris Arm, auf dem ausladenden Sofa Platz genommen hatte. Obwohl das geräumige Büro noch genug Sitzgelegenheiten bot verharrte er weiterhin in stehender Position neben der Türe, wie um sich damit den einzigen Fluchtweg aus dem Raum offen zu halten. Nicht, dass er sich noch einmal gestatten würde so sehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren wie bei ihrem Besuch bei Sora. Er war der Anführer ihres Teams und gerade jetzt konnte er unmöglich sämtliche Last Kôshiro aufbürden. Das Technikgenie schien ebenfalls seit Tagen nicht mehr durchgeschlafen zu haben, das blasse Gesicht wirkte völlig übermüdet und ausgezehrt. Als sie schließlich das Büro betreten und Joe bereits in sich zusammen gesunken auf der Couch sitzend vorgefunden hatten, war auch klar, weshalb ihr Freund so mitgenommen wirkte. Er hatte bereits die erste Hiobsbotschaft überbracht.</p><p>„Ich… das kann doch nicht sein. Agumon, Gabumon und Piyomon können doch unmöglich weg sein. Wir haben sie gerade noch gesehen. Das kann unmöglich sein.“ Wie ein Mantra wiederholte der angehende Arzt immer wieder apathisch dieselben Worte, seine Finger dabei um sein Smartphone geschlossen, der Lichtkreis auf dem Cover deutlich sichtbar. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Joe! Kôshiro findet bestimmt eine Lösung!“ Gomamons verzweifelter Versuch seinen Partner aufzumuntern scheiterte kläglich, doch immerhin sorgte das Digimon zumindest für den Moment dafür, dass die quälende Stille gebrochen wurde. Das melodische Klingeln der Türglocke ließ sie schließlich allesamt leicht zusammenzucken und schlagartig bereute Taichi den Platz neben dem Eingang, der ihn nun dazu verdonnerte den Neuankömmlingen zu öffnen. Mit angespannter Mimik betätigte er die Gegensprechanlage, erstarrte kurz als die Gesichter von Daisuke und Miyako erschienen, der quirlige Wildfang dabei in die Kamera strahlend. „Izumi-senpai! Wir sind da! Kannst du uns sehen?!“ Wie wild fuchtelte der Braunhaarige herum, ehe er von Miyako genervt aus dem Bild geschoben wurde. „Izumi-senpai, ignorier die Nervensäge! Lässt du uns bitte rein? Ich hab spanische Snacks mitgebracht!“ Sie wussten nicht Bescheid. In keiner Weise. Und in wenigen Minuten würden sie ihre heile Welt zerbrechen... Taichi spürte wie ihm übel wurde, blinzelte benommen als er sanft etwas zur Seite geschoben wurde als er nicht reagierte, realisierte, dass Kōshiro sich von seinem bisherigen Platz hinter dem Computer erhoben hatte, nun an ihm vorbei den Knopf neben dem kleinen Screen drückte. „Bitte entschuldigt die Wartezeit, ich öffne euch sofort. Ihr müsst nur den Lift in den obersten Stock nehmen.“ Er musste sich zusammenreißen... Eine kaum verständliche Entschuldigung murmelnd trat er einen weiteren Schritt zurück, worauf das Computergenie ihm nur ein schwaches Lächeln schenkte, ehe es auch schon wieder seinen Arbeitsplatz ansteuerte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Der Bürostuhl knarrte leise als Kôshiro wieder darauf Platz nahm und in die deprimierte Runde blickte. Nachdem er Joe-senpai und Gomamon alles erklärt hatte, der Ältere danach ungewöhnlich ruhig auf dem Sofa in sich zusammengesunken war, waren auch bald darauf die Geschwisterpaare ihres Teams angekommen. Sowohl Taichi-san als auch Yamato-san befanden sich in unglaublich schlechtem Zustand. Und natürlich wussten Hikari-san und auch Takeru-san über alles Bescheid.<br/>Kôshiro hatte es kaum geschafft ihnen in die Augen zu sehen auch wenn er wusste, dass man ihm keinerlei Vorwurf machte. Er selbst fühlte sich wie ein Versager und irgendwie war es nun auch das Mindeste, dass er es übernahm den anderen die schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen.<br/>Es war einfach nichts was er von Taichi-san oder Yamato-san erwarten konnte, wenn der Braunhaarige nicht einmal in der Verfassung war die Tür zu öffnen und der ehemalige Musiker seit ihrem Eintreffen kein Wort mehr gesagt hatte.</p><p>Das Computergenie schluckte schwer als er die Augen auf seine Finger richtete.<br/>Warum war er nur so nutzlos? Warum hatte er keine Idee? Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal alle von Menoa-sans Aufzeichnungen durchgehen… Eventuell hatte sie ja etwas übersehen was ihm nun helfen würde?<br/>Das erneute Läuten der Tür riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken und dieses Mal wartete er erst gar nicht auf eine Reaktion ihres Leaders, machte sich stattdessen sofort wieder auf den Weg zum Eingangsbereich. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf Taichi, schenkte ihm das aufmunterndste Lächeln das er sich abringen konnte, doch wahrscheinlich war es nur eine kleine Grimasse.<br/>Die Tür klickte leise, als er sie aufzog und sofort wurde er freudestrahlend von den acht Neuankömmlingen begrüßt:<br/>„Da sind wir! Was gibt’s denn so Wichtiges, Izumi-senpai? Wollen wir unseren Sieg feiern?“<br/>Daisuke stürmte übermütig wie immer in die Räumlichkeiten, dicht gefolgt von Miyako, Ken, Iori und ihren Partnern, stoppte aber abrupt ab als er erst Taichi und dann den Rest des Teams anblickte.<br/>„Aber… was zieht ihr denn alle für Gesichter?“ Irritiert wandet er sich zu Ken um, der aber ebenso ratlos wirkte.<br/>„Darum… hab ich euch alle gerufen… aber Mimi-san und Sora-san sind noch nicht hier. Setzt euch doch bitte.“ Deutlich überfordert kehrte nun auch Kôshiro in den Raum zurück, zuckte dann aber leicht zusammen, als der blonde Musiker nun seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit seine Sprache wiederfand:<br/>„Mimi und Sora wissen aber Bescheid… Ich glaube du kannst anfangen…“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Daisuke blinzelte perplex als seine dunklen Augen durch den Raum wanderten, die niedergeschlagenen Gesichter seiner Freunde eindeutig nicht das was er erwartet hatte. Kurz blieben die braunen Ovale an Hikari hängen, die den Blick gesenkt Tailmon auf ihrem Schoß umklammerte, wobei seine Mimik sich sofort anspannte als er Takerus Hand auf dem Arm des Mädchens erkannte. Reflexartig öffnete er schon die Lippen um schon alleine aus reiner Macht der Gewohnheit heraus seine übliche Eifersuchtstirade in die Welt zu posaunen, doch eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ ihn irritiert innehalten. Ken schüttelte nur kaum merklich den Kopf und ungewöhnlich folgsam schloss er seinen Mund unverrichteter Dinge wieder, runzelte stattdessen nur die Stirn. Was war hier los? Hatte Izumi-senpai sie nicht eingeladen um einen erneut erfolgreich bestrittenen Kampf zu feiern? Nach Partystimmung sah das alles hier nicht wirklich aus.<br/>„Wo sind denn Agumon und Gabumon?“ Armadillomons Frage ließ seinen Blick erst zu Yamato-senpai, dann weiter zu Taichi-senpai zucken und schlagartig nahm das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend noch zu. Sein Mentor und Vorbild sah fürchterlich aus, das übliche Strahlen schien vollkommen aus dem gebräunten Gesicht verschwunden, sämtliche Willenskraft aus den braunen Augen verschwunden zu sein. „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch besser erst einmal hinsetzen…“ Izumi-senpais Stimme war höflich und ruhig wie immer, das ausgezehrte Gesicht des Technikgenies eigentlich nichts Besonderes, immerhin schien das Computergenie öfter einmal auf Schlaf zu vergessen und trotzdem war auch sein Tonfall irgendwie seltsam. Und wenn er das merkte, mit dem empathischen Einfühlungsvermögen eines Toastbrots, musste es schon gravierende Gründe für dieses ungewöhnliche Verhalten seiner Freunde geben.</p><p>Zögernd steuerte er schließlich das Sofa an, seine dunklen Augen dabei erneut zu Taichi-senpai zuckend, der allerdings nur weiterhin schweigend mit verkrampfter Mimik verharrte. Normalerweise war es der furchtlose Anführer der derartige Treffen einleitete, während Izumi-senpai nur die technischen Details erläuterte, doch heute schienen weder Taichi-senpai noch Yamato-senpai in der Verfassung diese Rolle zu übernehmen. Was zur Hölle war nur passiert?</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Nein, das… das kann doch nicht sein?!“ Miyakos verzweifelte Stimme schnitt durchs Zimmer und langsam hob Yamato den Kopf. Kôshiro hatte ihnen alles erzählt und aus fassungslosem Schweigen war nun fassungsloser Kummer geworden. Die Brust des ehemaligen Musikers zog sich eng zusammen als er sich mit Daisukes Augen konfrontiert sah, mit einem Ausdruck der es ihm schwer machte sich noch irgendwie zu beherrschen.<br/>Sofort zuckte sein Blick wieder dorthin wo er die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Vor sich auf den hölzernen Tisch, auf die glatte Oberfläche, die das Licht der Deckenbeleuchtung widerspiegelte.  <br/>Er war froh, dass er sich für einen der einzelnen Sessel entschieden hatte, so dass niemand auch nur auf die Idee kommen konnte sich zu nah zu ihm zu gesellen. Er konnte das einfach nicht…<br/>„Agumon, Gabumon und Piymon auch… und jetzt…“ Ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen erfüllte den Raum und nur am Rande bekam Yamato mit wie Ken einen Arm um die Schulter des Mädchens legte und wie auch Takeru sich näher zu Hikari beugte.<br/>Joe hingegen schwieg die ganze Zeit, Gomamon besorgt neben ihm.<br/>Immerhin konnten die Jüngeren füreinander da sein… Wahrscheinlich waren sie alle mehr in der Lage miteinander zu reden als…</p><p>Langsam hob er den Kopf nun doch wieder an, Richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Taichi, der noch immer wenige Schritte neben der Tür verharrte. Das gebräunte Gesicht angespannt, die Haltung verkrampft. Er kämpfte… und am liebsten wäre auch Yamato zu ihm hinüber gegangen um ihm Trost zu spenden. Doch ihre verquere Art der Trauerbewältigung war nichts was sie vor den anderen zur Schau stellen konnten. Darum wandte er sich wieder ab, ignorierte alle besorgten Blicke.<br/>„Wir lassen das nicht zu, richtig, Daisuke?!“ Das kleine blaue Digimon klammerte sich an seinen Partner der es allerdings nur überfordert an sich zog.<br/>„Ich gebe nicht auf! Ich arbeite daran und tue alles damit unsere Freunde nicht verschwinden!“, mischte sich dann Kôshiro ein, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, das Gesicht allerdings völlig übermüdet.<br/>„Izumi-senpai, wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst; Ich tue alles!“ Miyako löste sich aus der tröstenden Umarmung, trat dann näher auf das Computergenie zu. „Sag mir nur wie ich helfen kann!“<br/>„Mir auch!“ Iori stürzte ebenfalls beherzt einen Schritt nach vorn, ehe sich auch Ken und Daisuke aufrafften. Sie würden alle kämpfen, waren noch lange nicht so hoffnungslos wie sie… Oder konnten es einfach nicht akzeptieren.</p><p>„Ich danke euch….“ Und gerade als Kôshiro sich ein kleines Lächeln auf die Lippen zwang, schreckten sie alle ein wenig in sich zusammen als die Türklingel erneut erschallte.<br/>Sofort spannte sich Yamatos Gesicht noch weiter an.<br/>Sora und Mimi… Seit Vorgestern hatten sie von den Beiden nichts mehr gehört, es auch nicht mehr versucht… Wie sollten sie ihnen nun unter die Augen treten?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sie waren zu spät. Und das eindeutig ihretwegen. Obwohl sie eigentlich großen Wert darauf legte immer rechtzeitig zu kommen, sie Taichi schon oft genug für seine notorische Unpünktlichkeit gerügt hatte. Allerdings war mit Piyomon auch sämtliche Normalität aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, die fast halbstündige Verspätung eindeutig das letzte worüber Sora sich gerade Gedanken machte. Wieso hatte sie Mimis Angebot nicht einfach angenommen? Sie war absolut nicht vorbereitet auf diese Konfrontation, hatte doch schon bei dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Taichi und Yamato unter Beweis gestellt, dass sie kaum in der Lage war die Fassung zu wahren. Und trotzdem… Sie waren ein Team. Wenn ihre fürchterliche Erfahrung den anderen dabei helfen konnte eine Lösung zu finden, dann musste sie sich schon alleine für ihre Freunde zusammenreißen. Und im schlimmsten Fall… konnte sie zumindest für die anderen da sein, sie dabei unterstützen sich auf den nahenden Abschied vorzubereiten. Das war mehr als ihr vergönnt gewesen war.</p><p>Zittrig atmete Sora ein, zuckte dann leicht zusammen als der Fahrstuhl mit einem leichten Ruck zum Stehen kam, die Aluminium verkleidete Türe dann auch schon lautlos aufglitt. Sie konnte Mimis Blick besorgt auf sich spüren, das sonst so quirlige Energiebündel ungewöhnlich ruhig und zurückhaltend, Palmon ebenso niedergeschlagen neben ihrer Partnerin. „Ich bin da, Sora-san. Und wenn du gehen willst, tun wir das, okay? Niemand wird dir böse sein, wenn du nicht bleiben möchtest.“ Irgendwie gelang es ihr ein halbherziges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu zwingen, ehe sie kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Alles okay, Mimi-chan. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Dankbar richtete sie ihre müden Augen auf ihre Freundin, wobei sie inständig hoffte, dass Mimi in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte wie unfassbar viel es ihr bedeutete, dass die Jüngere in den letzten Tagen kaum von ihrer Seite gewichen war. „Ich bin da.“, wiederholte die Brünette noch einmal sanft, drückte kurz ihre Hand, ehe sie dann auch schon erneut die Klingel betätigte.</p><p>Einmal mehr wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr Mimi sich seit ihren ersten Abenteuern in der digitalen Welt verändert hatte. Zu Beginn war ihre Freundin einfach nur eine verwöhnte Prinzessin gewesen, die keinen Moment ungenützt verstreichen lassen hatte, um in die Welt zu posaunen wie sehr sie alles hasste, und dass sie nachhause wollte. Schon damals hatte sie ihr egoistisches Verhalten mehr und mehr abgelegt und nun, Jahre später, war Mimi eindeutig die Freundin, die ihr am nächsten stand. Entschlossen presste Sora ihre Lippen aufeinander, würgte den riesigen Kloß in ihrem Hals irgendwie hinunter. Schon als sie zögernd hinter der Braunhaarigen den ausladenden Raum betrat war offensichtlich, dass nun all ihre Freunde Bescheid wussten, die Stimmung gedrückt, sämtliche Gesichter betroffen oder verzweifelt. Für einen winzigen Moment fing sie Yamatos Blick ein, die blauen Augen müde und leer, sein Versuch ihr ein Lächeln zu schenken misslang kläglich. Und dann war da Taichi. Schlagartig krampfte sich ihr Herz fester zusammen als ihre dunklen Ovale bei ihrem besten Freund stoppten und augenblicklich waren da wieder die Erinnerungen an den heftigen Ausbruch bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen. Er hatte geweint. Ihr unerschütterlicher Anführer hatte vor ihr geweint. Und auch wenn da jetzt keine Tränen waren, so konnte sie dennoch sehen, welche tiefen Spuren der Verlust seines Partners hinterlassen hatte. Wie auch bei ihr. Wie auch bei Yamato.</p><p>„Es… tut mir leid, dass wir zu spät sind. Mimi-chan kann nichts dafür, das war meine Schuld.“, brach sie schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme die Stille, wobei sie die mitfühlenden Blicke von Miyako und den anderen kaum ertragen konnte. Ihre Mundwinkel verkrampften, zitterten vor Anstrengung, doch irgendwie gelang es ihr das falsche Lächeln auf den Lippen zu halten.</p><p>~*~ TBC ~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Extreme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Joe. Joe? Hey, Joe. Sag doch was.“<br/>
Gomamons Stimme klang kleinlaut und unsicher, während der angehende Arzt mit seinem Partner auf dem Arm die Straße entlang, sich von dem Gebäude entfernte, in dem man ihm gerade den Boden unter den Füßen davongerissen hatte.<br/>
Wenn man ihn gefragt hätte, könnte er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal beantworten ob alle Mitglieder ihres Teams anwesend gewesen waren. Irgendwann, oder eigentlich sofort nachdem Kôshiro-kun ihm alles erklärt hatte, hatte sein Kopf abgeschaltet.<br/>
Das Eintreffen der Geschwister hatte er noch registriert, doch beim Anblick ihrer beiden, eigentlich stärksten Freunde, hatte es seine komplette Hoffnung zerstört.<br/>
So sah man also aus, wenn man seinen Partner verlor. Sowohl Taichi-kun als auch Yamato-kun waren nur noch Schatten ihrer selbst gewesen.<br/>
Und als mit sehr viel Verspätung auch Sora-kun angekommen war…</p><p>Joe biss die Zähne fester zusammen. Er durfte Gomamon nicht verlieren! Hätte dieser dumme Ring nicht wirklich eine Akkuanzeige sein können? Eine Spielerei von Kôshiro-kun?!<br/>
„Joe?!“<br/>
„WAS?!“, genervt riss er das robbenartige Digimon in seinen Armen herum, sodass er es beinahe wie eine Katze an den Vorderbeinen vor sich in die Luft streckte um es ansehen zu können.<br/>
Die grünen Augen blickten ihn vorwurfsvoll an und sofort spürte er einen heftigen Stich.<br/>
Er verhielt sich fürchterlich. Gomamon musste schreckliche Angst haben und er dachte nur an sich selbst.<br/>
„Entschuldige, Gomamon.“ Damit drückte er seinen Partner eng an sich, fühlte wie sich die großen Pranken um seinen Rücken schlossen.<br/>
„Ist schon gut, Joe. Aber blas' nicht jetzt schon so viel Trübsal. Kôshiro und die Anderen tun alles um es aufzuhalten.“<br/>
Ein warmes aber dennoch deutlich trübseliges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.<br/>
Es war schwer gerade Hoffnung zu sehen, wenn man sich Taichi-kun, Yamato-kun und Sora-kun vor Augen führte…<br/>
Alle drei hatten kaum gesprochen und die beiden jungen Männer hatten, gefolgt von ihren Geschwistern, nahezu fluchtartig das Treffen verlassen, als es nichts mehr zu sagen gab.<br/>
Es war deutlich, dass sie mit niemandem reden hatten wollen. Verständlich.</p><p>Der junge Arzt atmete tief durch, setzte gerade wieder den ersten Fuß vor den anderen, als wieder leichte Bewegung in Gomamon kam. Das Wesen blickte noch immer über seine Schulter nach hinten, begann ein wenig zu zappeln.<br/>
„Joe. Joe. Da ist Sora.“ Hörte er die leise Stimme, ehe er sich verwirrt umwandte, nur um hinter sich im fahlen Schein einer Straßenlaterne die junge Frau zu erblicken, die verunsichert dort verharrte.<br/>
War sie ihm gefolgt? Warum hatte sie sich nicht bemerkbar gemacht?<br/>
„Sora-kun. Ist…-“ Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung…<br/>
Stattdessen blieb er einfach stehen, blickte seiner Kindheitsfreundin schweigend entgegen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das Treffen war genauso fürchterlich gewesen wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte, die Information, dass Joes Countdown nun ebenfalls bereits begonnen hatte die Fortsetzung dieses nicht enden wollenden Albtraums. Es war wie eine Krankheit, deren fürchterliche Auswirkungen sich nach der Diagnose plötzlich in rasantem Tempo entfaltete, dass gesamte Leben aus den Angeln hob. Nichts mehr war so wie früher. Und es würde auch nie wieder so sein. Piyomon würde nicht auf sie warten, wenn sie nach Hause kam, die aus Gewohnheit bereit gelegten japanischen Süßigkeiten würden unangetastet weiterhin an dem Stammplatz ihrer treuen Partnerin liegen. „Wir könnten im Island Café noch etwas trinken gehen, Sora-san. Sie haben dort auch eine ganz tolle Acai Bowl. Du hast doch bestimmt noch nichts gegessen heute, oder?“ Obwohl Mimi ebenso mitgenommen von dem Treffen mit ihren Freunden wirkte, bemühte sich die Jüngere weiterhin rührend um sie, stellte ihre eigenen aufgewühlten Emotionen dabei völlig hinten an. Ja, Mimi hatte sich tatsächlich verändert...</p><p>Das Mädchen hatte sich sofort mit ihr zusammen verabschiedet als sie sich selbst mit dünner Stimme verabschiedet hatte. Die beiden Geschwisterpaare waren schon vor ihnen aufgebrochen, Yamato blass wie eine Wand, Taichis gemurmelte Verabschiedung kaum hörbar. Takeru hatte sich noch ein schwaches Lächeln abgerungen, während Hikari sie mit Tränen in den Augen angesehen hatte. So als ob das Mädchen still um Verzeihung bat, dass es nichts tun konnte um ihr zu helfen. Joe hatte den überstürzten Aufbruch der vier als Anlass genommen sich ebenfalls gleich darauf zu verabschieden und sie selbst hatte die gedrückte Stimmung trotz guter Vorsätze ebenfalls nicht mehr länger ertragen. Noch ohne Mimi zu antworten trat sie schweigend ins Freie, die verglaste Türfront der Lobby sich lautlos hinter der Brünetten wieder schließend. Obwohl es noch nicht einmal 19Uhr sein konnte war es mittlerweile dunkel, die Luft allerdings weiterhin ungetrübt heiß und drückend. Gerade als Sora ihre Lippen öffnen wollte um Mimi endlich mit einiger Verspätung zu antworten, blieb ihr Blick an dem dunklen Haarschopf ihres Senpai hängen und sie stockte. Vielleicht konnte sie nichts gegen den Countdown ausrichten, nicht verhindern, dass ein Lichtstrahl nach dem anderen verschwand, doch zumindest konnte sie für ihren Freund da sein. So wie Mimi es für sie gewesen war. “Mimi-chan, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich melde mich später bei dir, ja?” Sofort spürte sie den besorgten Blick ihrer Freundin auf sich, ehe die Jüngere dann zu realisieren schien weshalb sie ihr Angebot ablehnte. „Ich... vielleicht kann ich Joe-senpai zumindest ein kleines bisschen helfen.“ Sie zuckte unbeholfen mit den Schultern, ihr schwaches Lächeln irgendwie hilflos, ehe sie dann überrascht nach vorne taumelte, von ihren Freundin an den Schultern geschubst. „Ab mit dir! Ich warte mit Palmon im Island Café, falls du dann noch Gesellschaft brauchst.“</p><p>Mit einem dankbaren Nicken verabschiedete sie sich, beschleunigte dann hastig ihr Schritttempo um ihrem Senpai nachzufolgen, der mittlerweile schon Richtung Strandpromenade verschwunden war. Suchend zuckten ihre dunklen Augen über die Straße, drosselte ihre Schrittgeschwindigkeit dann etwas als sie Joe nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt auf der anderen Straßenseite erkannte, und ihr Brustkorb zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Der Ältere hielt Gomamon im fahlen Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung fest an sich gepresst und auch wenn sie sein Gesicht so nicht sehen konnte, war sie in der Lage dennoch seine Verzweiflung zu spüren. Der feine vom Wind auf die Holzplanken gewehte Sand knirschte unter ihren Schuhen als sie ruckartig komplett zum Stillstand kam, mit einem Mal unsicher ob sie Joe wirklich auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur Zeit alleine mit Gomamon verbringen und sie störte? Noch ehe sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, wandte der hochgewachsene junge Mann sich plötzlich zu ihr um, die künstliche Beleuchtung sich dabei in seinen Brillengläsern spiegelnd. „T-tut mir leid, Joe-senpai. Ich wollte nicht stören! Ich... dachte, vielleicht wollt ihr beide Gesellschaft...“ Ihre dünne Stimme verstummte schließlich vollständig und mit gesenktem Blick und geröteten Wangen grub sie ihre Finger in ihren Knie langen Rock.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Einen Moment starrte Joe seiner Freundin noch entgegen, nicht wirklich in der Lange etwas zu sagen. Sie hatte gerade erst vor wenigen Tagen ihren Partner verloren und trotzdem versuchte sie ganz offensichtlich sie beide aufzubauen. Es war rührend, aber wenn der angehende Arzt ehrlich war, hatte er für heute erst einmal genug Gesellschaft gehabt.<br/>
Seine Lippen hoben sich im fahlen Licht er Laternen zu einem schwachen Lächeln, ehe er sanft den Kopf schüttelte.<br/>
„Danke, Sora-kun… Heute… möchte ich nur noch in mein Bett. Ich muss früh raus und das waren ziemlich viele Informationen für einen Abend.“ Er wollte nicht undankbar klingen, hörte Gomamons Stimme leise seinen Namen zu sich hoch flüstern, doch die Vorstellung sich jetzt noch in ein Café oder einen ähnlichen Platz setzten zu müssen schnürte ihm die Luft ab.<br/>
Er musst erst einmal die Tatsache verdauen, dass sein geliebter Partner ihn verlassen würde, wenn Kôshiro keinen Weg fand diesen schrecklichen Ring aufzuhalten.<br/>
Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er Frühschicht in der Klinik hatte. Er durfte sich keine Fehler erlauben…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen. Natürlich war der Ältere müde und fertig, das letzte was er wahrscheinlich gerade benötigte war sie an seiner Seite, die ihn umso mehr daran erinnerte, wie rasch der Countdown fortschreiten würde. Die Lippen schon zu einer Entschuldigung geöffnet zwang Sora sich ihren Blick anzuheben, blinzelte dann perplex als sie die tiefe Dankbarkeit in den sanften Augen erkannte. Obwohl Joe ihr Angebot abgelehnt hatte, war es offensichtlich, dass ihn die Geste rührte, dass seine Worte tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprachen, er sie nicht mit irgendeiner Ausrede abspeisen wollte. „Natürlich. Ich… das kann ich verstehen. Wenn du…“ Sie stockte kurz, suchte nach dem richtigen Wort und fand es nicht, weshalb sie schließlich nur hilflos lächelnd mit den Schultern zuckte, ehe sie mit brüchiger Stimme fortfuhr. „… später… wenn du später reden willst, melde dich jederzeit bei mir, ja?“ Später. Wenn das letzte Licht erloschen war, der Countdown sein Ende gefunden hatte.</p><p>Mit leicht zitternden Fingern schob sie eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, senkte ihren Blick dann kurz sanft auf Gomamon. „Verbringt viel Zeit miteinander, ja?“ Die Möglichkeit vergeudete Momente anders zu nutzen gab es nicht, die Vergangenheit war in Stein gemeißelt, ließ sich nicht ändern. Im Nachhinein betrachtet hatte sie so unendlich viel kostbare Zeit mit Piyomon verschwendet für Dinge, die nun so irrelevant und unwichtig erschienen. Erst mit Fortschreiten des Countdowns hatte sie mehr und mehr realisiert, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte, war plötzlich in Panik verfallen und nicht mehr von der Seite des kleinen Digimons gewichen. Zu spät. Warum hatte sie die gemeinsame Zeit nicht schon viel früher mehr wertgeschätzt? Ihre Mimik verkrampfte sich und hastig schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf um die negativen Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben. Für sie selbst war es zu spät, aber sie konnte immer noch für ihre Freunde da sein.</p><p>„Wir sehen uns, Joe-senpai, Gomamon.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich schließlich um, wischte sich kurz verstohlen über die Augen, ehe sie sich dann in Richtung Decks in Bewegung setzte. Einmal mehr war sie Mimi dankbar dafür, dass das Energiebündel offenbar besser wusste was sie brauchte als sie selbst, dass die Jüngere tatsächlich auf sie wartete. Gerade wollte sie einfach nicht alleine sein.</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Passt auf euch auf, ja? Eigentlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn ihr die U-Bahn nehmen würdet, allerdings kann ich dich wohl nicht dazu bringen das Motorrad hier stehen zu lassen, oder?“ Takerus Blick haftete sich kurz an seinen Bruder, ehe die blauen Augen sich besorgt auf ihn richteten und irgendwie schaffte er es seine Mundwinkel zumindest ein klein wenig hoch zu zwingen. Der Jüngere stand dicht hinter Hikari, zwar ohne seine Schwester tatsächlich zu berühren allerdings ganz offensichtlich sofort bereit sie zu stützen, wenn sie das brauchen sollte. Es war schon seltsam wie sehr ihre gesamte heile Welt aus ihren Angeln gehoben worden war, wie sich seine Gefühle gegenüber Yamatos Bruder nun plötzlich von übertriebenem brüderlichen Beschützerinstinkt zu tiefer Dankbarkeit gewandelt hatten. Takeru würde auf Hikari aufpassen, ihr all den Halt spenden, den das Mädchen nun mit Sicherheit benötigen würde. Und den ihr niemand sonst geben konnte.</p><p>Die besorgte Anmerkung war nicht völlig unbegründet, Yamatos Zustand eindeutig nicht wirklich Straßenverkehrstauglich, doch mit dem Motorrad war die Strecke zu ihm nach Hause eindeutig leichter zu bewältigen als mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln. Alleine die Aussicht darauf sich nun zur Rushhour in die volle U-Bahn quetschen, sich mit all der Normalität der Großstadt konfrontieren zu müssen, bereitete ihm Übelkeit. „Es ist nicht weit. Wir fahren jetzt direkt los.“, antwortete er schließlich mit einiger Verzögerung auf Takerus Anmerkung, das schwache Lächeln dabei nach wie vor auf seinen Lippen, doch auch jetzt erreichte es seine müden Augen nicht. Vielleicht würde die Fahrt auf dem Motorrad Yamato zumindest dabei helfen sich etwas zu fangen. Immerhin hatte sein bester Freund ihm irgendwann einmal erzählt, dass das Steuern der Maschine ein gewisses Gefühl von Freiheit und innerlicher Ruhe in ihm auslöste. Der Ältere stand nach wie vor schweigend neben ihnen, das blasse Gesicht verkrampft, der schlanke Körper angespannt. Dass sein bester Freund nicht einmal wirklich auf die besorgte Frage seines Bruders reagierte zeigte auf beunruhigende Art und Weise wie fertig Yamato tatsächlich war.</p><p>Sanft berührte er der Blondschopf schließlich am Arm, spürte wie er leicht zusammenzuckte, ehe sich die blauen Augen benommen auf ihn richteten. Sein Brustkorb zog sich fester zusammen, der Ausdruck in den außergewöhnlichen Ovalen so verloren, dass er sich einfach nur wünschte irgendetwas tun zu können. „Lass uns nach Hause fahren, Yama…“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato hatte keine Ahnung wie er diesen Tag hinter sich gebracht hatte, das Treffen war genau so fürchterlich gewesen wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Die Angst seiner Freunde, die Trauer, all das hatte ihm nahezu ins Gesicht geschlagen und am Ende waren sie kein Stück weiter. Joe wartete nun darauf das der Countdown ablief, aber zumindest konnte er sich auf das Unvermeidliche vorbereiten, und so die Zeit aktiv mit Gomamon verbringen, bis…<br/>
Er presste die Lippen fester aufeinander, zuckte dann leicht in sich zusammen als Taichi ihn an seinem Arm berührte und ihn müde anblickte.<br/>
Irgendwie hatte er gerade das Gefühl, dass er etwas verpasst hatte, denn auch die Augen seines Bruders und Hikaris waren auf ihn gerichtet. Hastig wandte er den Blick dann zur Seite ab, ließ ihn stur auf den Boden schweifen. Er befand sich wirklich in einem jämmerlichen Zustand und jeder konnte es sehen. Er musste sich verdammt nochmal zusammenreißen! Er war nicht der Einzige, dem es gerade mies ging! Aber Taichi ließ sich bei Weitem nicht so sehr hängen…<br/>
Darum war er wohl auch immer der Anführer ihres Teams gewesen, weil er selbst in den wichtigen Momenten immer versagt hatte, nicht in der Lage gewesen war ihre Freunde ausreichend zu stützen.<br/>
Auch beim Kampf gegen Meicoomon hatte sich das Blatt erst gewendet als sein bester Freund zurückgekehrt war. Auch damals war er kaum in der Lage gewesen all den Schmerz über dessen Verlust zu ertragen.<br/>
Er war schwach… Und ohne seine Freunde war er ein Nichts…<br/>
Ohne Gabumon war er ein Nichts…</p><p>Mit einem leisen Nicken setzte sich der blonde Student dann schließlich in Bewegung, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann noch einmal auf Takeru, der sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg stellte. „Ruf mich an. Oder komm vorbei. Okay?“ Es war ein Ausdruck seiner Hilflosigkeit, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sein kleiner Bruder für ihn da sein wollte, auch wenn dieser wusste, dass er Taichi ihm vorzog. Es reichte wenn eine Person ihn regelmäßig zusammenbrechen sah… und das sollte definitiv nicht sein Bruder sein. Dennoch zwang er sich ein ausdrucksloses Lächeln auf die Lippen, nickte dann zögerlich. Vor den Kopf stoßen musste er ihn auch nicht, oder?<br/>
Damit wandte er sich seinem besten Freund zu, deutete mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Tiefgarage seines Wohnblocks.</p><p>Der Motor seiner Maschine heulte laut von den kahlen Wänden wieder, als er sie ruckartig startete, er sich noch einmal vergewisserte, dass Taichi sich auch sicher an ihm festhielt. Die Arme seines Freundes waren eng um seine Taille geschlungen, dessen Brust an seinen Rücken gedrückt. Es war warm, doch irgendwie fühlte er sich durch die indirekte Umarmung sofort etwas ruhiger. Er musste wirklich völlig den Verstand verloren haben, kompensierte all den Schmerz mit ungesunder Nähe zu Taichi. Irgendwann würde dieses Konstrukt in sich zusammenstürzen. Musste es. Aber gerade war er nicht gewillt sich mit noch mehr Chaos und Drama auseinander zu setzen…<br/>
Darum steuerte er sein Motorrad hinaus auf die belebten Straßen, konzentrierte sich nur auf den Verkehr vor ihnen, der sich schwerfällig durch die Stadt walzte. Es war nicht die beste Uhrzeit zum aufbrechen gewesen, aber noch sehr viel länger hätten sie es wohl beide nicht mehr auf Odaiba ausgehalten. Da war die Option im verstopften Verkehrsnetz von Tokyo zu warten alle mal besser…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Üblicherweise war er selbst derjenige der Gespräche in Gang brachte, der unangenehme Stille so sehr verabscheute, dass er diese sonst sofort mit hohlen Belanglosigkeiten füllte, doch gerade blieb auch er stumm, durchquerte nur schweigend die stickige Tiefgarage. Worüber sollte er auch reden? Über das Treffen? Das war wirklich das letzte worüber er sich gerade unterhalten wollte. Alleine bei der Erinnerung an die gedrückte Stimmung und all die entsetzten Gesichter zog sich sein Brustkorb zusammen. Der Moment an dem Daisukes breites Grinsen in sich zusammengefallen, das Strahlen aus den braunen Augen verschwunden war, hatte sich in seine Netzhaut eingebrannt. Er hatte inständig auf den unerschütterlichen Optimismus seines quirligen Nachfolgers gehofft, doch selbst Daisuke schien die Ausweglosigkeit der Situation bewusst geworden zu sein.</p><p>Kurz streiften Yamatos Finger die seinen als sein bester Freund ihm den Motorradhelm reichte, wobei die flüchtige Berührung ausreichte um seine Gedanken zumindest für einen winzigen Moment in eine völlig andere Richtung zu lenken. Der Ältere würde wieder mit zu ihm kommen, die nächsten Tage bei ihm verbringen um nicht alleine in der riesigen Wohnung in Odaiba sein zu müssen. War es dabei okay weiterhin im selben Bett zu schlafen? Nach allem was zwischen ihnen geschehen war? Konnten sie dieses Thema einfach ignorieren und weitermachen wie bisher? Die Gespräche mit ihren Geschwistern sowie das Treffen mit ihren Freunden hatte seinen Kopf bisher mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt gehalten, doch nun da er hinter seinem besten Freund auf das Motorrad stieg, zögernd seine Arme um die schlanke Taille schlang, war es unmöglich weiterhin zu ignorieren, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Ein Kuss war eine Sache, doch was sie in der letzten Nacht und dem darauffolgenden Morgen getan hatten…</p><p>Der Motor der Maschine heulte laut auf als Yamato diesen startete und reflexartig zog er seine Arme fester um seinen Freund. Früher oder später würden sie darüber reden müssen. Gerade wollte er sich allerdings eindeutig nicht den Kopf über das nächste Problem zerbrechen. Yamatos Nähe schaffte es ihn zu beruhigen, lenkte ihn ab, spendete ihm Halt. Die Art und Weise der Ablenkung, die sie zur Bewältigung ihres Verlusts gefunden hatte, war eindeutig falsch, doch ein Teil von ihm konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte endlich die Türe seines Apartments hinter ihnen beiden zu schließen, ihre gesamte Umwelt damit zumindest vorübergehend auszusperren. Der Weg nach Asagaya zog sich, der Hauptabendverkehr zäh und dickflüssig. Die Luft unter dem Helm war stickig, doch er war sich nicht sicher ob das tatsächlich der Grund dafür war, dass jeder Atemzug schwerfiel. Irgendwie hatte er schon seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig durchatmen können, der Druck auf seiner Brust schwer und erdrückend. Einzig und alleine in den Momenten in denen Yamato ihn auf andere Gedanken gebracht hatte, war die tonnenschwere Last für einen kurzen Moment verschwunden…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder, dass er bisher noch keinen Strafzettel kassiert hatte, doch auch heute stellte er seine Maschine wieder direkt unter dem Apartmentblock des Jüngeren ab. Was kümmerte ihn schon eine Geldstrafe, solange sein Bike nicht abgeschleppt wurde. Aber für die nächsten Tage sollte er sich vielleicht irgendeine Lösung überlegen… eventuell musste er eben doch einfach mit der U-Bahn fahren… Aber darüber konnte er sich morgen auch noch Gedanken machen. Heute war sein Kopf definitiv am Ende und nicht mehr in der Lage über Nichtigkeiten zu brüten. Die Uni forderte nun auch besondere Aufmerksamkeit nachdem er in den letzten Tagen nicht einen Gedanken hatte greifen können. Seufzend hörte er wie Taichi die Türe hinter ihnen zuschloss, während er sich schon langsam in das Innere der Wohnung bewegte. Sie hatten heute noch nicht wirklich viel gegessen, doch auch jetzt blieb sein Appetit aus.<br/>
Stattdessen ließ er seinen Blick über das noch immer vom Morgen zerwühlte Bett gleiten, fühlte wie sich sein Herzschlag direkt wieder beschleunigte.<br/>
Sie hatte es wieder getan… Sich auf eine Art und Weise berührt, die einfach nur unsagbar falsch war. Und trotzdem, es hatte ihm gefallen, hatte seinen Kopf gelöscht und brachte auch jetzt seine Fingerspitzen wieder zum Kribbeln.</p><p>Er schreckte leicht in sich zusammen, als er Taichi plötzlich genau hinter sich wahrnahm, machte dann einen Schritt zur Seite um ihm nicht weiter den Weg in den Raum zu versperren. Was dachte er wohl? Schweigend blickte er in die braunen Augen, betrachtete das müde wirkende Gesicht, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit an den weichen Lippen hängen blieb. Okay, ihre Art der Ablenkung funktionierte. Da war gerade kein Gedanke an Gabumon, sondern nur daran, ob er Taichi berühren sollte. Ob er es durfte. Automatisch beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag und ruckartig riss er den Blick zur Seite, stelle seine Tasche mit den vorhin gepackten Sachen erst einmal auf dem Boden ab. Es würde passieren wenn es passieren sollte, soviel stand fest und soweit hatte der blonde Student auch schon resigniert. Wenn Taichi es zuließ, war es wohl auch in Ordnung und er war eindeutig nicht der Einzige von dem die Initiative ausging. Gestern, nach Kôshiros Nachricht war es auch sein bester Freund gewesen, der den Wahnsinn gestartet hatte. Er hatte es nur auf das nächste Level getrieben…</p><p>Yamato schluckte schwer als er sich ein paar frische Shorts aus der Tasche zog, sich dann schwerfällig aufrichtete.<br/>
„Ich gehe kurz… duschen.“<br/>
Wer wusste schon, was heute Abend noch passieren würde, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sich nicht nur seine Gedanken um dieses Thema drehten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fahrig wischte Taichi sich mit dem Handrücken über die Schweißnasse Stirn, seine dunklen Haare von dem Motorradhelm noch an einigen Stellen an seinen Kopf gedrückt, während andere wirre Strähnen bereits in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück gefedert waren. Seine Stirnfransen klebten feucht in seinem Gesicht, seine Frisur alles in allem selbst für seine Verhältnisse ein Desaster. Leise seufzend zog er die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss, betätigte mit dem Ellbogen den Schalter, wodurch das kalte sterile Licht den dunklen Flur flutete. Schweigend streifte er die Schuhe von seinen Füßen, blinzelte dann perplex als Yamato ihm den Weg in den Wohn- und Schlafraum versperrte. Irritiert folgte er dem Blick seines besten Freundes, spürte wie sein Puls sich automatisch beschleunigte als seine dunklen Augen sich dabei ebenfalls auf das zerwühlte Bett richteten. Es war unschwer zu erkennen woran der Ältere dachte, welche Erinnerung in diesem Moment bewirkt hatten, dass er wie fest gefroren im Türrahmen angehalten hatte. Taichi schluckte schwer, verlagerte sein Gewicht nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, wobei die unbewusste Bewegung dazu führte, dass Yamato wie ertappt zusammen zuckte, hastig einen Schritt zur Seite machte.</p><p>Die blauen Augen richteten sich auf ihn, der Ausdruck darin unmöglich zu deuten, doch zumindest war es in diesem Moment nicht Schmerz und Trauer, die er darin sehe konnte. Seit dieser Wahnsinn zwischen ihnen begonnen hatte, hatten sie kein richtiges Wort darüber verloren, diese ungesunde Art der Ablenkung stattdessen völlig irre auf die nächste Ebene gehoben. Und jetzt? Sie konnten das unmöglich so fortsetzen, schon gar nicht ohne darüber zu reden. Andererseits... was sollte es bringen die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen? Sie wussten beide auch so, dass es nicht normal war und trotzdem waren sie beide bisher nicht in der Lage gewesen sich zu stoppen. Es war wie eine Droge, die für den Moment mit ihrer berauschenden Wirkung dafür sorgte, dass alles andere unwichtig erschien. Ein Suchtmittel, das bereits ab dem ersten fatalen Gebrauch für eine gefährliche Abhängigkeit gesorgt hatte.</p><p>Yamato stand völlig neben sich, von ihm konnte er kaum erwarten, dass er die einzige sinnvolle Entscheidung traf und zwar diesen Wahnsinn zwischen ihnen zu beenden. Und er selbst... er wollte ebenfalls nur vergessen, war für einen Augenblick auch nicht in der Lage seinen Blick vom Bett loszureißen. Das heisere Stöhnen des Älteren hallte durch seinen Kopf, die blauen Augen dunkel vor Erregung, die harte Erregung zuckend unter seinen Fingern. Yamatos Hand an seiner eigenen pulsierenden Körpermitte, der Griff fest, die rhythmischen Bewegungen intensiv. Taichi spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, fuhr leicht zusammen als Yamatos dunkle Stimme durch den Raum hallte.</p><p>“Okay. Klar. Brauchst... du ein frisches Handtuch?” Dämliche Frage. Der Ältere hatte vor ihrem Aufbruch erst geduscht, das Handtuch hing noch zum Trocknen im Bad. Wollte Yamato erneut ins Bad verschwinden um alleine zu sein, vor ihm und allem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war zu flüchten, oder war der Grund für die bereits zweite Dusche an diesem Tag das exakte Gegenteil? Auch wenn er sich nicht gewehrt hatte, er letztendlich sogar darauf eingestiegen war, die Initiative war eindeutig von Yamato ausgegangen. “Ich... sollte dann auch noch duschen...” An sich eine völlig harmlose Anmerkung, doch sein Tonfall wirkte seltsam deplatziert für die schlichte Feststellung. Zögernd, unsicher, beinahe wie eine Frage.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Noch bevor Yamato das Badezimmer betreten konnte hielt ihn Taichis unsicher klingende Stimme zurück, sodass er kurz vor der Tür verharrte.<br/>
Zaghaft warf er einen Blick über seine Schulter drehte aber dann doch wieder hastig den Kopf zurück weil Hitze seine Wangen flutete. Taichi dachte offensichtlich das gleiche wie er, konnte das sein? Zumindest wirkte sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht so, als ob er ihn einfach nur über dieses an und für sich harmlose Vorhaben informierte. Es war… eine Frage…, oder?<br/>
"Ja... Gute Idee...", murmelte er darum nur leise, drückte dann auch schon die leicht quietschende Tür auf. Sie wussten doch ohnehin bereits beide worauf es heute Abend wieder hinaus laufen würde. Kaum, wenn die trüben Gedanken kamen, würden sie diese erneut bekämpft... mit ihrer fragwürdigen aber funktionierenden Methode. Sie waren beide verschwitzt von der Fahrt, seine Haare ebenso zerdrückt vom Helm wie Taichis... Sie wussten sehr gut warum sie nun duschen gingen, oder nicht?<br/>
Die Tür klickte hinter ihm ins Schloss als sich seine Augen auch schon auf das sicher noch feuchte Handtuch über dem Duschvorhang richteten.<br/>
Mist... Aber jetzt würde er sicher nicht mehr dort hinaus gehen… Die Situation war auch so schon unangenehm genug. Und ein feuchtes Handtuch war immerhin besser als gar keins.</p><p>Die Dusche half zwar gegen den Schweiß, allerdings keimten in der Stille des Badezimmers auch wieder die quälenden Gedanken an das Treffen auf. Die Fahrt hatte ihn abgelenkt, ebenso das Zurückkehren in diese Wohnung, doch wenn er allein war…<br/>
Der blonde Schönling stellte die Brause ab, schüttelte dann knapp das Wasser aus seinen nassen Strähnen. Ständig sah er die Gesichter seiner Freunde vor sich. Schockiert, verzweifelt… und voller Mitgefühl für ihren Verlust. Bebend presste er die Lippen fester zusammen, der Druck auf seiner Brust wieder so stark, dass er ihm die Tränen in die Augen drückte. Wie lange sollte das noch so weiter gehen? Seit Tagen stand er neben sich, konnte sich einfach nicht damit abfinden dass Gabumon nicht mehr da war… Er war am Ende.<br/>
Angespannt drängte er den Kummer zurück, griff stattdessen im Dunst des heißen Wassers nach dem Handtuch. Er musste sich wieder einkriegen… das Leben akzeptieren wie es war…<br/>
Außerdem war Taichi an seiner Seite und es war alle mal besser sich auf diese Sache zwischen ihnen zu konzentrieren als auf die Trauer.<br/>
Hastig frottierte sich Yamato ab, schlüpfte dann noch halb feucht in seine frische Shorts. Auf das Shirt verzichtete er aufgrund seiner noch tropfnassen Haare, aber je schneller er wieder aus dem Bad kam, um so schneller konnte er wieder mit ihm zusammen alles vergessen…<br/>
in ihrem eigenen Neverland.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Blick alleine reichte aus um einen weiteren Schauer über seinen Rücken zu jagen. Obwohl der Ältere seinen Kopf ruckartig wieder nach vorne wandte kam die hastige Bewegung zu spät um die geröteten Wangen vor ihm zu verbergen, die leisen Worte in Kombination damit eine mehr als eindeutige Antwort auf seine nicht gestellte Frage. Das Treffen mit ihren Freunden hatte sie aufgewühlt, sie emotional an ihre Grenzen getrieben. Er wollte nichts mehr als einfach nur vergessen und die Lösung dafür wurde ihm auf einem Silbertablett serviert. Es war falsch, sie gefährdeten ihre enge Freundschaft mit jeder Wahnsinnstat mehr und mehr und trotzdem beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag, während er beobachtete wie Yamato die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss zog.</p><p>Gleich darauf konnte er hören wie die Dusche angestellt wurde, das gleichmäßige Geräusch für einen winzigen Moment etwas unregelmäßiger, in dem Moment als sein bester Freund darunter trat. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf zwang sich dazu seinen Blick loszureißen, durchquerte langsam den Raum, der Boden warm unter seinen Fußsohlen. Müde ließ er sich auf den Bettrand sinken, sein Blick dabei erneut abwesend die zerwühlten Laken fixierend. Sie waren verrückt. Alle beide. Und trotzdem war es immer noch besser als die dumpfe Leere in sich einfach nur hinzunehmen, zuzulassen, dass der Schmerz jeglichen anderen Emotionen überlagerte, sie auffraß. Zittrig stieß Taichi den unbewusst angehaltenen Atem aus, zuckte dann aus seiner in sich zusammengesunkenen Haltung hoch als die Türe sich schon wieder öffnete, Yamato mit noch feuchten Haaren und nur mit seinen engen Shorts auf den Hüften aus dem Badezimmer trat. Für einen winzigen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke und Taichi spürte wie sein Hals trocken wurde. Noch immer schweigend verfolgte er jeden Schritt seines Freundes, beobachtete wie Yamato langsam auf das Bett zukam, sich schließlich in einigem Abstand zu ihm auf die weiche Matratze fallen ließ.</p><p>Glänzende Wassertropfen perlten von den blonden Strähnen, zeichneten glänzende Muster auf die ebenmäßige, weiße Haut. Abwesend folgte sein Blick einem der dünnen Rinnsale, das sich seinen Weg über die flache Brust bahnte, ehe Taichi sich ruckartig aufrichtete, seine Wangen erhitzt, seine dunklen Augen nervös zur Seite zuckend. „Dann geh ich auch kurz duschen. Fühl… dich wie zuHause.“ Das Bettgestell quietschte leise als er sich komplett von der weichen Unterlage hievte, ehe er dann auch schon das Badezimmer ansteuerte. Würden sie jemals wieder in der Lage sein normal miteinander zu reden?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Schweigend blickte er Taichi nach, bis dieser aus seinem Blickfeld ins Bad verschwand. Okay, seinem Blick zufolge dachte er eindeutig an die gleichen Dinge wie er und obwohl sie gerade noch nichts getan hatten, entfaltete ihre stillschweigende Abmachung bereits ihre Wirkung. Yamato fühlte sich nervös und aufgeregt, sein Plus bereits leicht erhöht unter seiner hellen Haut.<br/>
Die Luft im Zimmer war zwar noch immer stickig, die Klimaanlage noch ausgeschaltet, doch<br/>
auf Dauer waren diese Temperaturen wahrscheinlich kaum zu ertragen, weshalb er fahrig nach der Bedienung griff um den Luftzug zu betätigen. Als aus dem Bad dann das Geräusch der Dusche ertönte, erhob sich der blonde Student noch einmal nervös vom Bett, steuerte noch einmal seinen Rucksack an um ein frisches Shirt aus diesem heraus zu ziehen. Der kühle Hauch der Aircon bescherte ihm bereits jetzt eine leichte Gänsehaut und fahrig zerrte er sich den hellen Stoff über den Kopf, wobei sich dieser an manchen Stellen auf seiner noch feuchten Haut sofort durchsichtig färbte.<br/>
Auch wenn er ahnte worauf dieser Abend hinaus laufen würde, fühlte er sich seltsam in 'zu' leichter Bekleidung auf die Rückkehr seines Freundes zu warten.<br/>
Noch einmal tief durchatmend kehrte er schließlich zum Bett zurück, ließ sich dann endgültig auf die leise quietschende Matratze fallen.<br/>
Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal den Fernseher anstellen um die Situation nicht komplett plump wirken zu lassen…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl er den warmen Wasserstrahl bereits abgestellt hatte verharrte Taichi einen Moment bewegungslos unter der Dusche, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet. Wenn Yamato schon nicht in der Lage dazu war, sollte er selbst eigentlich die Stimme der Vernunft sein, diesen Wahnsinn ein für alle Mal beenden. Egal wie sehr er sich nach Ablenkung sehnte, danach den lähmenden Schmerz zumindest vorübergehend abzutöten, es war keine dauerhafte Lösung. Sie konnten so unmöglich weitermachen, ohne dass dieses fragile Gerüst in absehbarer Zukunft zusammenkrachte. Dummerweise war er von ihnen beiden noch nie der vernünftige gewesen. Normalerweise war es eindeutig Yamato der seine unbedachte Leichtsinnigkeit kompensierte…</p><p>Tief durchatmend öffnete er schließlich die Lider, blinzelte die ihm sofort in die Augen perlenden Wassertropfen weg, während er fahrig nach einem Handtuch angelte. Halbherzig frottierte er seine Haare zumindest etwas trockener, ehe er in die vorsorglich mitgebrachten Shorts schlüpfte. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er dann auch noch das frische Shirt über seinen Kopf zog. Vielleicht hatte er Yamatos Bemerkung einfach nur falsch interpretiert, sich die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen nur eingebildet. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Ältere nach dem wenigen Schlaf der letzten Tage einfach nur müde ins Bett fallen, das deprimierende Treffen mit ihren Freunden durch ein paar hoffentlich traumlose Stunden ausblenden. Zögernd drückte er schließlich die Türe auf, trat hinaus in den Wohnraum, wobei der kühle Luftzug ihm zeigte, dass Yamato offenbar die Klimaanlage angemacht hatte. Der Ältere saß nun mit einem Shirt bekleidet auf dem Bett, den Blick abwesend auf den Fernseher gerichtet, über den irgendeine Quiz-Show flimmerte. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sein bester Freund mit seinen Gedanken meilenweit entfernt war, das seltsame Programm ihn überhaupt nicht erreichte.</p><p>Als Yamato zuvor nur mit Shorts bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war, hatte er die leicht bekleidete Aufmachung des Älteren schon fast als Einladung interpretiert. Umso froher war er nun, dass er sich dazu entschieden hatte sich ein T-Shirt überzustreifen, immerhin erschien es vielmehr so als ob sein Freund das Kleidungsstück einfach nur in seiner Tasche vergessen hatte. Was war nur los mit seinem kranken Hirn? Nur weil sie zweimal so richtig die Kontrolle verloren hatten, bedeutete das noch lange nicht, dass Yamato das wiederholen wollte. Schweigend steuerte er den Kühlschrank an, füllte zwei Gläser mit Wasser, ehe er sich dann zögernd zu dem Älteren auf das Bett gesellte. Das Glas klirrte leise als er es vor dem nach wie vor schweigend den Bildschirm anstarrenden Blondschopf auf dem Tisch abstellte, der viel zu volle Inhalt dabei etwas über den Rand schwappend. "Wann musst du morgen auf? Kannst du ausschlafen?" Ein kläglicher Versuch ein normales Gespräch zu starten, die Geräuschkulisse der Quiz-Show nicht in der Lage tatsächlich zu kaschieren, dass sie seit sie die Wohnung betreten hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen hatten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zwar registrierte Yamato das Klicken der Tür, nahm Taichi aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, doch noch richtete er seine blauen Ovale abwesend auf den Bildschirm. Warum war er nur so verdammt nervös? Gestern Abend war es einfach passiert und heute morgen… Ja, da hatte er tatsächlich vorsätzlich gehandelt, Taichi bereits vor dem ersten Kaffee noch einmal dazu gebracht alle Bedenken über Bord zu werfen… doch jetzt?<br/>
Sein Herzschlag pochte heftig in seinem Hals und er zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Jüngere sich neben ihn auf die Matratze gesellte, zwei etwas zu volle Gläser mit Wasser auf dem Tisch vor ihnen abstellte.<br/>
Angespannt beobachtete er wie die kleine Wasserlache sich auf dem glatten Holz ausbreite, richtete seine Augen dann aber irgendwie ziemlich verloren auf seinen besten Freund, die Lippen bereits zur Beantwortung seiner Frage geöffnet, doch keine Ton drang hervor.<br/>
Stattdessen drehte er den Kopf wieder beiseite, wieder die beiden Gläser fixierend. Er verhielt sich wirklich bescheuert. Wenn es passieren sollte, würde es passieren, oder nicht?</p><p>Sich knapp nach vorn beugend setzte er eines der Gläser schließlich an seine Lippen, seine Kehle irgendwie trocken, ehe er endlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte.<br/>
„Am Vormittag… ich muss nicht all zu früh raus… und du?“<br/>
Damit richtete er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Freund, das aufregende Kribbeln in seinem Magen nicht mehr zu leugnen. Er war komplett durchgedreht. Er wollte es… Wollte das Taichi ihn wieder genau so berührte wie heute Morgen. Der Geschmack seiner Lippen hatte ihn offensichtlich schon nach wenigen Tagen süchtig gemacht und wenn er den Ausdruck der braunen Augen nicht völlig missinterpretierte, interessierte sich sein Gegenüber gerade auch herzlich wenig für seine Unipläne.<br/>
Angespannt rutsche er blonde Schönling also näher an den Jüngeren heran, der Blick noch unentschlossen aber eindeutig.<br/>
„Ist eigentlich nicht nötig… dass wir krampfhaft ein Gesprächsthema suchen, oder?“<br/>
Ihre Methode funktionierte und zu viele Worte hatten sie bisher immer wieder ins Chaos gestürzt. Worüber sollten sie auch sprechen? Das Treffen? Ihre Partner, die sie niemals wieder sehen würden? Alleine bei diesem Gedanken verkrampfte sich das hübsche Gesicht erneut und schlagartig legte er eine Hand an die leicht erhitzte Wange seines besten Freundes.<br/>
Er war komplett bescheuert, riskierte mit diesen Aktionen alles zwischen ihnen, aber im Moment war es der einzig greifbare Ausweg aus der Depression.<br/>
Warum sollte es also falsch sein?<br/>
Und sie konnten jederzeit wieder damit aufhören und so tun als wäre nie etwas passiert. Es war ganz einfach solange sie nicht darüber sprachen, oder nicht?</p><p>Er fühlte ein leichtes Zurückweichen seitens des Dunkelhaarigen, spürte wie sich der sportliche Körper anspannte, doch die braunen Augen sagten etwas anderes.<br/>
Darum beugte sich Yamato die letzten Zentimeter nach vorn, verharrte kurz, der heiße Atmen seines Gegenübers auf seinen Lippen tanzend. Da war keine Ablehnung, Taichi mindestens genau so erschöpft von den aufwühlenden, negativen Emotionen wie er selbst. Es funktionierte, das wussten sie beide und es gab keinen Grund darüber zu sprechen. Sie mussten es einfach nur tun.<br/>
Und damit schloss er die Lider, überbrückte die letzten verbleibenden Zentimeter zwischen ihnen und verband ihre Lippen zu einem sanften Kuss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hörte er nun bereits die Flöhe husten oder war Yamatos Blick irgendwie seltsam? Der Ältere antwortete ihm zwar neutral auf seine Frage, doch auch der Tonfall seines besten Freundes war irgendwie... anders. Und als die blauen Augen sich schließlich wieder auf ihn richteten, die Matratze neben ihm absank als Yamato näher heran rutschte, bedurfte es eigentlich keiner Worte mehr um ihm zu bestätigen, dass es keine Einbildung gewesen war. Die dunkle Stimme jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken und schlagartig spannte sich seine gesamte Körperhaltung an. Auch wenn der Blonde die Dinge nicht konkret beim Namen nannte war dennoch offensichtlich worauf Yamato anspielte. Er wollte nicht reden, kein Gespräch führen, das ohnehin nur hohl und bedeutungslos enden würde da sie beide nicht in der Lage waren über die Dinge zu sprechen, die sie gerade von innen heraus auffraßen.</p><p>Das warme Prickeln in seiner Magengegend nahm zu, breitete sich auf seinen gesamten Körper aus. Er musste das stoppen, durfte sich nicht schon wieder dazu hinreißen lassen einfach seinen Kopf abzuschalten. Yamato war sein bester Freund, das war einfach falsch... Reflexartig wich er etwas zurück als der Ältere sich auch schon nach vorne lehnte, der heiße Atem dabei sein Gesicht streifend. Sein eigener Atem stockte, während die blauen Ovale seinen Blick gefangen hielten, es ihm unmöglich machten sich abzuwenden. Er musste das alles stoppen. Sie mussten mit diesem Wahnsinn aufhören. Das war keine Lösung sondern nur eine weitere Katastrophe, die sie damit herauf beschworen. Sie mussten... aufhören... es war falsch, nicht...</p><p>Er schloss seine Augen, sperrte die Umwelt aus, brachte seinen Verstand zum Verstummen, spürte nur noch die weichen Lippen auf seinen. Langsam hob er seinen Hand, legte sie zögerlich auf den schlanken Oberarm, spürte den Stoff des Ärmels ebenso wie nackte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, fühlte wie Yamato unter der Berührung erschauderte. Sein leises Keuchen wurde von ihrem noch zurückhaltenden Kuss notdürftig gedämpft, seine Reaktion schon jetzt vielmehr Einladung als Ablehnung. Wieso war er nur so unfassbar willensschwach? Wie konnte er nur zulassen, dass diese abstruse Art der Ablenkung immer wieder passierte? Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er trotz aller Bedenken exakt darauf gehofft, nur darauf gewartet, dass Yamato ihm erneut den ersten Schritt abnahm, sodass er sich einfach nur fallen lassen und reagieren musste. Und genau das tat er. Langsam öffnete er seine Lippen weiter, grub seine Finger fester in Yamatos Arm, während er seine Zunge entgegen sämtlicher Regeln der Vernunft in den heißen Mund drängte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato keuchte leise auf als warme Finger die Haut seines Oberarms berührten, ehe er auch schon Taichis Zunge spürte, die fragend gegen seine Lippen stupste. Willig öffnete er den Mund, stöhnte erneut auf, als ihre Zungen sich trafen, dem bisher harmlosen Kuss die Unschuld nahmen. Er wollte nicht denken, nicht absehen welches Chaos das alles hinter sich her zerren konnte und wahrscheinlich auch würde. Gerade wollte er einfach nur alles vergessen und Taichi bot ihm die Möglichkeit dazu. Eine perfekte Flucht aus der grausamen Realität.<br/>
Immer wieder trennten sich ihre Lippen nur um sich in neuer Position wieder gierig aufeinander zu pressen, seine schlanken Finger mittlerweile von der erhitzen Wange in den noch von der Dusche feuchten Nacken gewandert.<br/>
Zwar kühlte der Luftzug der Klimaanlage den Raum deutlich ab, doch seine Körpertemperatur schien immer weiter zu steigen.<br/>
Es war alles in Ordnung. Sie beide wollte das. Es war nichts Falsches daran.</p><p>Energisch verlagerte der ehemalige Musiker sein Gewicht, lehnte sich nach hinten und zog den Jüngeren bestimmend mit sich. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt Taichi über sich zu spüren, die Matratze im Gegenzug als stützenden Untergrund. Es war Halt den Yamato benötigte. Nichts anderes. Und vollkommen egal wie abwegig es war, so bekam er ihn!<br/>
Zwar konnte er spürten wie sein Freund sich kurz anspannte, es dann aber einfach geschehen ließ, sodass Taichi sich nur wenige Wimpernschläge später schon genau über ihm befand. Keuchend löste Yamato ihre Verbindung, die blauen Augen nun direkt in die brauen gerichtet. Heißer Atem streifte sein Gesicht, keuchend, schwer und tief. Doch statt ihnen noch einen Moment des Verschnaufens zu gewähren, zog er den Dunkelhaarigen wieder zu sich herab, verband ihre Lippen erneut.<br/>
Vergessen. Mehr wollte er nicht!<br/>
Und trotzdem…<br/>
Immer wieder zuckten Gedankenfetzen ihres Treffens durch seinen Kopf, Erinnerungen an ihren Kampf gegen Eosmon…<br/>
Gabumon.<br/>
Warum schaffte er es plötzlich nicht abzuschalten?<br/>
Beinahe verzweifelt zog er Taichi tiefer auf sich, hörte das überraschte Keuchen, als der sportliche Körper unverhofft mit seinem vollem Gewicht auf dem seinen landete.<br/>
Egal!<br/>
Offenbar reichte es 'so' schon nicht mehr aus um ihn zu betäuben.</p><p>Erneut trennte er ihre Verbindung, sein Gesicht leicht verkrampft.<br/>
Diese Erinnerungen, die Bilder machten ihn wahnsinnig. Verdammt!<br/>
„Tu irgendwas….“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, der verzweifelte Ton darin kaum zu überhören. Warum konnte er seinen Kopf nicht mehr abschalten?<br/>
Warum war da gerade permanent Gabumons Gesicht vor seinem inneren Auge?<br/>
//Du bist der beste Partner den man sich wünschen kann.//<br/>
Scheiße…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Egal wie sehr er es sich einzureden versuchte, er reagierte nicht nur auf Yamatos Forderungen, agierte sehr wohl selbst und raubte dem Kuss sofort jegliche vorsichtige Zurückhaltung. Es war ein Fehler, so unfassbar falsch und trotzdem gerade die einzige Möglichkeit um nicht vollkommen von diesem Sumpf aus bleierner Trauer verschlungen zu werden. Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seine Rippen und keuchend löste er den Kontakt für einen winzigen Moment um nach Luft zu schnappen, wobei Yamato seine Lippen allerdings sofort wieder voller Ungeduld gefangen nahm. Vergessen. Nicht mehr nachdenken. Sich einfach nur fallen lassen und auf die heftige Reaktion seines Körpers konzentrieren um damit alles andere auszublenden.</p><p>Überrascht aufkeuchend spannte er sich an als die Hand in seinem Nacken plötzlich ihren Druck steigerte, Yamato ihn damit schon fast grob noch mehr über sich zog, sein Verstand erneut protestierend. Das war sein bester Freund. Sein völlig neben sich stehender, verzweifelter bester Freund. Und trotzdem war er unfähig sich zu wehren, die Sehnsucht nach der Hitze, die die körperliche Nähe verursachte zu verlockend. Schwer atmend blickte er in halb zu gefallene blaue Ovale, die dichten Wimpern leicht zitternd, so als ob Yamato nicht genau wusste ob er seine Augen schließen oder geöffnet halten sollte. Und dann fielen die Lider auch schon zu, der Druck in seinem Nacken sich erneut erhöhend, während Yamato seinen Kopf im selben Atemzug etwas von der Matratze hob um die verschwindend geringe Distanz erneut zu überbrücken.</p><p>Der Kuss war ungestümer als zuvor, schon fast verzweifelt und überrascht knickten seine Arme unter ihm ein als der Ältere ihn so ruckartig noch fester an sich zog, dass er sein Gewicht nicht weiter über dem schlanken Körper halten konnte. Und dann trennte Yamato ihre Lippen, die blauen Augen nun wieder geöffnet, der Ausdruck darin voller Schmerz, seine Stimme ein verzweifeltes Flehen. Schlagartig zog sich sein Magen zusammen, der enge Körperkontakt mit einem Mal nicht mehr ausreichend um die grausame Realität auszusperren. Ihr Tun verlor die berauschende Wirkung, die innigen Küsse nicht mehr genug. Was sollte er tun? Wie konnte er Yamato helfen? Er schluckte trocken. Es hatte gestern Nacht und heute Morgen geholfen...</p><p>Es war falsch. Verrückt. Und die einzige Lösung. //Tu irgendwas...// Die dunklen Augen unsicher auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet, wie um in dem blassen Gesicht die Bestätigung für sein Handeln zu suchen stemmte er sich mit einem Arm wieder etwas höher, ehe er seine Hand dann über den flachen Bauch schob, bis seine Finger an den Bund der Shorts stießen. Keine Zeit verschwenden, einfach nur vergessen. Mit klopfendem Herz schob er seine Finger unter den Gummizug, spürte wie Yamatos Hüften sofort gegen seine Hand zuckten als er noch deutlich zurückhaltend die halb erstarkte Körpermitte berührte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell. Braune Augen musterten ihn kurz überfordert, als sich Taichi auch schon wieder nach oben stützte, die leicht zittrigen Finger sachte über seinen Bauch und sofort unter den Bund seiner Shorts glitten.<br/>
//Tu irgendwas…//<br/>
Genau… Keuchend legte Yamato den Kopf in den Nacken, seine Gedanken für den Moment tatsächlich frei, als ein erregtes Stöhnen seine Kehle verließ.<br/>
Warme Finger schlossen sich um seine Körpermitte und automatisch zuckte sein Becken von der Matratze.<br/>
Gott!<br/>
Seine Finger gruben sich in Taichis Shirt, in seinen Rücken, während ihm die Hitze ungebremst in die untere Körperpartie schoss.<br/>
Wieder stöhnte er auf, seine Hüften sich immer wieder von der Matratze erhebend, während er erneut versuchte die grausame Wirklichkeit auszuschließen.</p><p>Sündige Finger glitten an seinem harten, heißen Fleisch auf und ab und gerade war da nichts mehr in seinem Kopf außer diesem unglaublichen Gefühl von Lust.<br/>
Fahrig löste Yamato eine Hand aus dem leichten Stoff, schickte sie tiefer, ehe er selbst an den Bund von Taichis Shorts stieß, ehe er ohne zu zögern in sie glitt.<br/>
Sofort umfasste er die bereits erstarkte Männlichkeit, passte seinen Rhythmus an. Aber da war einfach zu viel Luft, zu viel Abstand zwischen ihnen.<br/>
Auch wenn es sich unglaublich anfühlte… da war kaum Halt.<br/>
Energisch zog er Taichi wieder tiefer, spürte wie dessen Bewegungen stoppten, während er erneut hart seine Lippen auf die seines besten Freundes presste.<br/>
Mehr…<br/>
Er brauchte mehr.<br/>
Mehr Nähe… und mehr von Taichi.</p><p>Keuchend löste Yamato den noch immer mehr verzweifelten als leidenschaftlichen Kuss, in seinem Inneren nur noch Chaos. Was tat er da nur? Und was war es, was er wollte?<br/>
Es genügte nicht um ihn zu betäuben, völlig egal wie gut es sich anfühlte.<br/>
Irgendetwas stimmte nicht…<br/>
Stimmte nicht mit ihm.<br/>
Ruckartig löste er seine Hand von Taichis Härte, umfasste stattdessen das Handgelenk des Sportlers mit den schlanken Fingern, stoppte somit auch dessen Bemühungen.<br/>
Da war Irritation in dem hübschen Gesicht, Verständnislosigkeit über den Abbruch ihres Tuns und nur schwer schaffte es der blonde Schönling seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.<br/>
„Ich will Sex.“, presste er heiser hervor, im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht fähig seine eigenen Worte zu begreifen. Doch genau das war es.<br/>
Er wollte Sex.<br/>
Mit Taichi.<br/>
Um ein für alle Mal seinen Kopf zu löschen.<br/>
Den Schmerz zu übertünchen.<br/>
Gabumon wenigstens für eine Weile zu vergessen…<br/>
Küsse und ein paar intime Berührungen reichten nicht aus, waren vielleicht ein Anfang, aber keine Lösung…</p><p>Obwohl Sex mit seinem besten Freund mit Sicherheit auch nicht die Lösung dieses Dramas war…<br/>
Doch es war egal… Sie waren doch sowieso beide völlig am Ende.<br/>
„Schlaf mit mir, Taichi.“  </p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte spüren wie Yamatos Männlichkeit unter seinen Fingern sofort zu seiner vollen Größe anschwoll, das erigierte Glied hart und heiß in seiner Hand. Das laute Stöhnen zusammen mit den Fingernägeln die sich auf der Suche nach Halt durch den Stoff des Shirts in seinen Rücken gruben, jagte das Blut in seinen eigenen Unterkörper, brachte auch seine letzten guten Vorsätze zum Verschwinden. Ohne dass er ein einziges Wort sagen musste reagierte Yamato sofort und ein unterdrücktes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als der Ältere ihn ebenfalls fest umschloss. Kurz stockte er inmitten der Bewegung, unfähig seinen Rhythmus aufrecht zu erhalten, ehe er seine Hand erneut fahrig auf- und ab zubewegen begann, wobei Yamato sich seinem Tempo augenblicklich anpasste. Und plötzlich war es ganz einfach sich fallen zu lassen, nicht mehr nachzudenken. Erneut nahm Yamato seine Lippen gefangen, drang grob in seinen Mund, der Kuss allerdings anders als die Male zuvor. Nicht voller haltloser Leidenschaft sondern vielmehr voller Verzweiflung.</p><p>Während er selbst wie auch bereits in der vergangenen Nacht und dem darauf folgenden Morgen schon nach kürzester Zeit komplett die Kontrolle verlor, sich fallen lassen konnte, schien selbst diese Art von Ablenkung nicht mehr genug für seinen besten Freund. Und dann löste Yamato den Kuss ruckartig, zog seine Hand im selben Moment zurück, sodass der Gummizug bei der Bewegung schon fast schmerzhaft gegen seinen Bauch schnalzte. Benommen blinzelnd zwang er seine Augen auf, ließ widerstandslos zu, dass der Ältere seine Hand zur Seite zerrte, seine Finger von der pulsierenden Erregung abgleitend. Waren sie jetzt an dem Punkt angelangt an dem Yamato die Grenzen ihres Wahnsinns erkannt hatte? An dem ihm bewusst geworden war, was sie hier für wenige Minuten Ablenkung riskierten? Eigentlich sollte er froh darüber sein... Das Ende dieser irren Aktion war sowieso absehbar gewesen.</p><p>Gerade als Taichi sich weit genug gefangen hatte um sich in der Lage zu fühlen sich hochzustemmen brach Yamato die Stille, wobei die heiseren Worte einen Augenblick benötigten um seinen Kopf zu erreichen. Und dann entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge schlagartig, seine braunen Augen weit aufgerissen, komplette Fassungslosigkeit widerspiegelnd. Was? War der Ältere nun völlig durchgedreht? Das konnte unmöglich sein Ernst sein. Sex. Yamato wollte Sex. Mit ihm? Unfähig auch nur einen Ton zu sagen starrte er ihn einfach an, sein Mund staubtrocken, sein Herz hart gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmernd. „Yamato...“, presste er schließlich mit belegter Stimme hervor, sein Tonfall deutlich widerspiegelnd wie überfordert er war. Das war kein Scherz. Der Ältere suchte nach dem nächsten Extrem, wollte verbissen das Level erhöhen, um die gewünschte Wirkung in noch intensiverem Ausmaß zu erzielen. Unmöglich. Wie verzweifelt war Yamato, wenn er tatsächlich bereit war den letzten Nagel in den Sarg ihrer Freundschaft zu hämmern? Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, war kaum in der Lage all den Schmerz in den blauen Augen zu ertragen. „Das... willst du nicht wirklich, Yamato... wir... können nicht... das ist... völlig irre...” Sie waren so schon viel zu weit gegangen. Das hier war die Grenze, weiter durften sie nicht gehen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Was auch immer in seinem Kopf schief lief, Yamato bekam es einfach nicht mehr in den Griff.<br/>
Wo zuvor einfache Küsse ausgereicht hatten um ihn wenigstens kurz ins Nirwana zu schießen, reichte nun einen Handjob nicht mehr aus.<br/>
Vielleicht war der Schmerz über den Verlust seines Partners einfach zu groß um ihn überhaupt mit irgendetwas kompensieren zu können. Aber das letzte Wort in dieser Sache war noch nicht gesprochen. Taichis Nähe hatte etwas Tröstendes, spendete ihm Halt, aber eben gerade nicht genug. In seinem völlig verzweifelten Schädel machte seine Forderung Sinn.<br/>
Wenn Sex seinen Verstand nicht ausschalten konnte, konnte es nichts.<br/>
Und was lag näher, als es mit der Person zu tun, die ebenso verzweifelt nach Ablenkung suchte wie er? Und noch dazu der Mensch war, dem er wohl am meisten auf diesem verdammten Planeten vertraute. Außerdem wollte Taichi diesen ganzen Wahnsinn ebenso wie er selbst, oder nicht? Er hielt ihn nicht auf, niemals, startete dieses Irrsinn teilweise sogar selbst, auch wenn Yamato dann zugegebener Maßen die treibende Kraft war, alles auf ein höheres Level zu heben.</p><p>Für einen Moment starrten ihn die braunen Augen einfach nur weit aufgerissen an, überfordert, doch das war okay. Es war erneut ein weiterer Schritt und wahrscheinlich völlig unvorbereitet für den ehemaligen Sportler. Unsicherheit schlug aus seiner Stimme, während er sich etwas von ihm wegstemmte, doch sofort legte Yamato eine Hand in den noch feuchten Nacken, zog den Jüngeren wieder zu sich herunter.<br/>
„Doch, ich will das.“, hauchte er ihm mit rauer Stimme entgegen, während er seinen freien Arm um die schmale Taille schlang und den sportlichen Körper nachdrücklich wieder auf sich beförderte. Sie beide keuchte erregt auf, als im Zuge dessen ihre Körpermitten eng zusammengepresst wurden und sofort drückte Yamato das Becken leicht nach oben, öffnete die langen Beine um Taichi genügend Platz dazwischen zu machen. Nur der dünne, bereits von der Hitze feuchte Stoff ihrer Shorts trennte sie noch voneinander.<br/>
„Ich will das.“, wiederholte der blonde Schönling dicht an den weichen Lippen seines Freundes, überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter zu einem aufreizenden Kuss.</p><p>Er wollte einfach nur alles vergessen. Wollte sich nur auf Taichi konzentrieren, der ihm irgendwie ein fast schon lächerliches Gefühl von Sicherheit gab. Er konnte das harte Glied an seinem eigenen spüren, der eindeutige Beweis, dass diese Sache absolut nicht einseitig war.<br/>
Wen interessierte da schon ob er noch niemals zuvor überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte einmal Sex mit einem anderen Mann zu haben? Gerade machte es einfach Sinn, füllte seinen Körper mit aufgeregter Erregung und Neugier.<br/>
Das letzte Mal, dass er Sex gehabt hatte, war eine Weile her und seine Position in diesem Szenario eine völlig andere. Warum wollte er eigentlich unbedingt, dass Taichi es tat? Yamato war nicht der Typ der einfach die Kontrolle abgab, aber gerade fühlte er sich nicht dazu ihm Stande für irgendetwas die Zügel zu übernehmen. Taichi war immer ihr Anführer gewesen. Ihr Leader. Der, auf den Yamato immer gebaut hatte. Es gab eigentlich keine andere logische Lösung. Er war dem dunkelhaarigen Wuschelkopf immer überall hin gefolgt… hatte ihm zwar immer geholfen den richtigen Weg zu finden, doch am Ende hatte er die letzte Entscheidung immer ihm überlassen.<br/>
Und so war es auch jetzt.<br/>
Er zeigte ihm lediglich den Weg, der im Moment für sie beide als der richtige erschien.<br/>
Er musste ihn nur beschreiten und damit endgültig ihren quälenden Verstand ausschalten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Leise keuchend sank er erneut tiefer auf den schlanken Körper, die Hand in seinem Nacken alleine schon unnachgiebig, doch der andere sich nun um seine Taille schlingende Arm verhinderte vollständig, dass er sich gegen die intensive Nähe zur Wehr setzen konnte. Seine Mimik spannte sich an als Hitze durch seinen Unterkörper flutete, Yamatos Erregung hart und pulsierend an seine gepresst. Wie um seinen Worten noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen drückte ihm Yamato sein Becken entgegen, während die langen Beine sich einladend weiter öffneten. Scheiße. Wie irre war er, dass er den nächsten Schritt überhaupt in Erwägung zog, er tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment darüber nachdachte Yamatos verzweifeltem Flehen einfach nachzugeben? Sein letzter Sex war Ewigkeiten her, war auch komplett belanglos, immerhin rechtfertigte das dennoch in keiner Weise dieses verrückte Verhalten.</p><p>Erneut nahmen die fremden Lippen seine gefangen, der Kuss aufreizend und drängend und er stöhnte gedämpft in den heißen Mund als Yamato seine Hüften rhythmisch gegen ihn bewegte, der feuchte Stoff ihrer Shorts dabei die einzige Barriere zwischen ihren zuckenden Gliedern. Seine Lider drohten zuzufallen, das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen so intensiv, dass es ihm den Atem raubte. Sein bester Freund hatte durch all den Schmerz und den Kummer völlig den Verstand verloren, eindeutig. Sie waren beide nicht schwul und er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Yamato jemals auf diese Weise Sex gehabt hatte und trotzdem waren da gerade keine Zweifel in den blauen Augen, die aufregenden Ovale einfach nur dunkel vor Erregung, das blasse Gesicht ungeduldig.</p><p>Reflexartig zuckte seine Hüfte gegen den schlanken Körper und keuchend löste er den Kuss, ehe er es endlich schaffte genug Selbstbeherrschung aufzubringen, um etwas tiefer zu rutschen, sein bebendes Becken dabei zumindest so weit anzuheben, dass er Yamatos Hitze nicht länger spüren konnte. Er konnte den rasenden Herzschlag unter der flachen Brust spüren, die schlanken Arme, die sofort versuchten ihn mit überraschender Kraft in seine ursprüngliche Position zurück zu befördern, doch keuchend lehnte er sich weiterhin gegen den groben Griff auf.</p><p>“Hör... auf, Yamato, das... ist komplett irre. Ich hab... nichts hier, wir können nicht...” Nicht, dass fehlende Kondome hier der Hauptgrund für das Abrechnen dieses Wahnsinns sein sollten, verdammt. Doch vielleicht konnte er so zumindest an die Vernunft seines Freundes appellieren. Und an seine eigene... “Ich kann nicht...”, wiederholte er erneut mit schon beinahe verzweifeltem Tonfall, während er krampfhaft versuchte die intensive Hitze zu ignorieren.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Kurz schien es als würde Taichi seinem Drängen nachgeben, der Braunhaarige alle Bedenken über Bord werfen, doch dann rutschte der sportliche Körper plötzlich tiefer, brach die Verbindung ihrer erregten Körper. Sofort zuckten seine hellen Brauen tiefer, sein Blick deutlich zeigend, dass ihm diese Unterbrechung nicht passte, aber keine Chance, Taichi wollte es nicht.<br/>
„Sagst du… gerade wirklich Nein zu mir?“ Yamatos Stimme klang zynisch und ungläubig. Bis eben hatte es immerhin nicht so gewirkt als ob er mit ihrer stummen Übereinkunft ein Problem gehabt hatte. Doch offenbar war jetzt der Punkt erreicht… und es lag sicher nicht daran, dass der Jüngere 'nichts da hatte'.<br/>
Mit tiefen, beherrschten Atemzügen löste der blonde Student also den Griff, wandte den Kopf dann ruckartig zur Seite.<br/>
Wunderbar.<br/>
Dann hatte er sich eben also erfolgreich zum Idioten gemacht.<br/>
„Dann geh runter von mir.“ Seine Hand presste sich gegen Taichis Brust, schob ihn damit von sich, sodass sein Freund ein Stück auf dem Bett zurückrutschte.</p><p>Dann war die Ablenkung also gescheitert… und das Gefühl von Ablehnung ein weiterer Punkt um sein allgemeines Unwohlsein noch zu verstärken. Hieß das jetzt, dass ihnen nun beiden schlagartig klar wurde, dass sie in den letzten Tagen völlig die Kontrolle verloren hatten?<br/>
Er würde auf keinen Fall darüber sprechen. Noch mehr Chaos und Drama konnte der blonde Schönling in seinem Leben gerade einfach nicht ertragen. Aber was nun?<br/>
Nervös rutschte er zum Bettrand, nicht in der Lage Taichi auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er fühlte sich völlig bescheuert. Er hatte eben seinen besten Freund darum gebeten mit ihm zu schlafen. Um Sex!<br/>
„Ich gehe.“ Er konnte nicht bleiben unmöglich. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke jetzt zu gehen und womöglich in die leere Wohnung auf Odaiba zurückzukehren den Atem raubte.</p><p>Das Bett quietschte leise als er sich hastig davon erhob und seinen Rucksack ansteuerte. Er brauchte eine Hose und seinen verdammten Motorradschlüssel. Und plötzlich war da die Panik, dass mit Taichis Ablehnung nun auch ihre Freundschaft ruiniert war. Solange sie sich einig gewesen waren, hatte es keinen Grund gegeben sich damit zu befassen, aber jetzt war er wohl eindeutig über das Ziel hinaus geschossen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Stimme klang ungläubig, sein Tonfall deutlich widerspiegelnd wie sehr er sich von seiner Zurückweisung vor den Kopf gestoßen fühlte. Hatte der Ältere wirklich erwartet, dass er sich darauf einließ, er tatsächlich soweit ging mit seinem Freund zu schlafen nur um die Leere in sich zu füllen? Yamato stand eindeutig völlig neben sich, war komplett unzurechnungsfähig und auch wenn die blauen Augen ihn nun zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt fixierten, später würde er ihm dankbar für seine Entscheidung sein. Ganz bestimmt. Obwohl er den Abbruch selbst initiiert hatte versetzte ihm die plötzliche Ablehnung einen schmerzhaften Stich, die kühle Distanz in dem blassen Gesicht unerträglich. Auch wenn er wusste, dass er den einzig richtigen Weg gewählt hatte fühlte es sich dennoch an als ob er Yamato einmal mehr im Stich und sich selbst überlassen hatte. Obwohl sein Freund ihn brauchte, verzweifelt um Hilfe fehlte.</p><p>Überfordert ließ Taichi sich auf seine Knie sinken, beobachtete schweigend wie Yamato sich von ihm abwandte, sich ebenfalls aufrichtete. Und dann erstarrte der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf erneut, das Entsetzen über die leisen Worte unübersehbar in seinen verkrampften Gesichtszügen. Yamato wollte gehen. Jetzt sofort. Weil er ihm nicht geben konnte wonach er so verzweifelt suchte, weil er schlichtweg nicht mehr den Zweck erfüllte, weshalb Yamato zuvor immer wieder verzweifelt seine Nähe gesucht hatte. Der Ältere schien endgültig erkannt zu haben, dass diese Abmachung zwischen ihnen zu nichts führte, dass auch er nicht in der Lage war den Schmerz zu lindern. Deshalb wollte er gehen.</p><p>Taichi spürte Panik in sich hochsteigen, die Angst davor alleine zurückzubleiben, nun auch noch seinen letzten Halt zu verlieren unbändig. Was sollte er tun? Konnte er überhaupt noch irgendetwas tun? Yamato hatte sich ihm anvertraut, Trost bei ihm gesucht, egal wie verquer die Art und Weise der Schmerzbewältigung gewesen war. Er konnte den Älteren unmöglich gehen lassen, nicht in diesem Zustand. Nicht völlig verzweifelt. Erneut quietschte das Bett als er sich ruckartig erhob, sein Arm nach vor schoss und seine Finger sich fest um das schlanke Handgelenk verkrampften. “Warte!” Seine Stimme klang flehend, seine dunklen Augen weit aufgerissen, sein Griff hart und unnachgiebig. “Ich... lass dich anders alles vergessen...” Verrückt. Sie waren beide komplett verrückt. Doch alles war besser als Yamato gehen zu lassen und alleine in seiner Wohnung zurück zu bleiben. Mit sanftem Druck zog er den Älteren zurück aufs Bett, die dunklen Augen dabei nervös und unsicher auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet. “Mach die Augen zu...” Er würde ihn vergessen lassen. Zumindest für den Moment. Alles. Ohne darauf zu warten, dass Yamato sich wieder zurück auf die Matratze sinken ließ, führte er seine bebenden Hände an den Bund der Shorts, zog diesen dann etwas tiefer um das nach wie vor harte Glied von dem Stoff zu befreien. Stockend atmete er ein, ehe er etwas auf der Matratze zurück rutschte, seine staubtrockenen Lippen dabei mit seiner Zunge befeuchtend. Er war komplett irre, eindeutig. Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf tiefer, seine Finger sich in den festen Oberschenkel grabend, sein heißer Atem das sensible Fleisch streifend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Bevor er auch nur noch einen Schritt machen konnte, schlossen sich Taichis Finger um sein Handgelenk und komplett überrumpelt blickte er in zwei völlig panische braune Augen.<br/>
Die nervösen Worte machten keinen Sinn, doch für den Moment ließ er sich widerstandslos zurück auf das Bett ziehen. Er würde ihn… anders vergessen lassen? Wie sollte er das nun verstehen? Verwirrt zog er seine Beine zurück auf den weichen Untergrund, stützte sich mit den Unterarmen aber weiter auf, um seinen Freund weiter ansehen zu können, unfähig der Anweisung die Augen zu schließen folge zu leisten. Was würde das jetzt werden?<br/>
Ein heiseres Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen, als der enge Bund der Shorts seine noch immer erstarkte Männlichkeit steifte und perplex beobachtete der ehemalige Musiker, wie Taichi zwischen seinen Beinen tiefer rutsche und sich herunter beugte.<br/>
Augenblicklich dämmerte ihm was sein bester Freund gerade im Begriff war zu tun und mit pochendem Herzen ließ er sich langsam mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze sinken.<br/>
Außerstande die Augen zu schließen starrte er an die Decke, sein Puls heftig in seinen Venen hämmernd. Taichi würde…</p><p>Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf als der heiße Atem seine Männlichkeit steifte, ehe auch schon ein elektrischer Schlag durch seinen Körper zu zucken schien als die feuchte Zunge zögerlich über seine Länge leckte.<br/>
Scheiße!<br/>
Automatisch fielen seine Augen zu, während sich seine Finger in das weiße Laken krampften.<br/>
Scheiße!<br/>
Wenn er eben mit allem gerechnet hatte, damit dass ihre Freundschaft nun völlig am Ende war, dass er allein in die gottverdammte Wohnung auf Odaiba zurückkehren würde, hiermit ganz sicher nicht! Schon gar nicht nach der Ablehnung seines besten Freundes.<br/>
Warum tat er das also? Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?<br/>
Wieder stöhnte Yamato auf als die sündige Zunge seine Spitze erreichte, weiche Lippen sich unsicher um sie schlossen, ehe nun auch leicht zitternde Finger folgten, seine Härte leicht nach oben drückten um Taichi sein Tun zu erleichtern.<br/>
Nicht fähig auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie beide den Verstand verloren hatten, diesen Wahnsinn immer weiter trieben, gelang es ihm, sich endlich fallen zu lassen und die grausame Realität wenigstens für den Moment auszuschließen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Was tat er hier eigentlich? War er nun völlig durchgedreht? Versuchte er ihre komplett verquere Verbindung zueinander tatsächlich dadurch aufrecht zu erhalten, dass er Yamato mit dem Mund die Ablenkung verschaffte die dieser so verzweifelt suchte? Offenbar. Und sein verzweifelter bester Freund ließ es zu. Sie waren beide völlig am Ende... Doch jetzt noch einen Rückzieher zu machen war unmöglich, Yamato würde auf direktem Weg die Wohnung verlassen, ihn komplett aussperren. Es gab nur das eine Extrem oder das andere. Entweder er riss eine weitere Grenze nieder, gab Yamato was er so sehr brauchte, oder er riskierte, dass der Ältere sich auch noch vor ihm verschloss, wie ganz zu Beginn ihrer Freundschaft versuchte alleine klar zu kommen.</p><p>Langsam schloss Taichi die Augen, berührte mit seiner Zunge zögernd die harte Männlichkeit, spürte wie der schlanke Körper heftig zusammenzuckte als er die gesamte Länge nachzeichnete. Salziger Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus als er die geschwollene Spitze erreichte, und unbeholfen umfasste er das zuckende Glied um dieses etwas mehr zu sich zu drücken. Nicht nachdenken. Einfach nicht nachdenken. Unbeholfen umkreiste er die Spitze mit seiner Zunge, ehe er seinen Mund etwas weiter öffnete, er Yamato langsam zwischen seine Lippen gleiten ließ. Und endlich konnte er spüren wie der Blonde los ließ, wie die schlanken Hüften gegen ihn zuckten, während Yamato rau aufstöhnte. Hastig krallte er seine Finger fester in die Oberschenkel seines Freundes, presste diese hart auf die Matratze um zu verhindern, dass der Ältere zu heftig reagieren konnte. Vorsichtig bewegte er seinen Kopf tiefer, nahm die heiße Männlichkeit tiefer in seinen Mund auf, während er krampfhaft jeglichen rationalen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verbannte. Sein Herz hämmerte hart in seiner Brust, das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschend, während er krampfhaft versuchte durch die Nase genug Luft zu bekommen. War es okay so? Fühlte es sich gut an? Begleitet von einem lauten Keuchen ließ er das feucht glänzende Glied fast vollständig aus seinem Mund gleiten, bis er nur noch die Spitze fest mit seinen Lippen umschloss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Vielleicht war ihre Freundschaft ja sogar am Ende, doch im Moment waren sie beide nicht gewillt darüber nachzudenken, welche Konsequenzen ihre Wahnsinnstaten mit sich bringen würden. Ganz und gar nicht. Stattdessen ließ der blonde Student nur seinen Körper sprechen, presste sich stöhnend tiefer in die Laken, während sich Taichis Kopf langsam auf und ab bewegte. Hitze schoss durch seine Adern und sein Herz trommelte hart gegen seine Rippen. Die intensiven Gefühle taten ihren Zweck und als die weichen Lippen begleitet von einem lauten Keuchen fast gänzlich von ihm abließen, nur noch seine Spitz fest umschlossen, löste Yamato eine Hand aus dem Leintuch um seine Finger verlangend in die braune Mähne zu graben.<br/>
„Hör… nicht auf.“, entkam es stockend seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen, seine Augen noch immer fest geschlossen. Am besten dachte er gar nicht darüber nach 'Wer' ihn gerade mit dem Mund befriedigte, versuchte das alles so weit auszublenden wie es ging, doch als die weichen Lippen sich schließlich wieder tiefer bewegten, zwang er die blauen Ovale doch einen Spalt auf.</p><p>Sofort erfasste ein heftiger Schauer seinen Körper, die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf, während der Druck in seinem Unterkörper ins Unermessliche stieg.<br/>
Da war Taichi… sein bester Freund… der seine feucht glänzenden Lippen fest um seine Männlichkeit geschlossen hatte, die braunen Augen konzentriert hinter dichten schwarzen Wimpern verbogen, die Wangen glühend. Und verrückterweise machte Yamato dieses Bild unglaublich an, sodass er seinen Kopf erneut weit in seinen Nacken fallen ließ, die Hand auf den wirren Schopf noch etwas mehr Druck ausübte. Taichi war heiß. Verdammt, warum war sein bester Freund so unglaublich scharf? Er hatte sich nie dafür interessiert, einem anderen Mann dabei zuzusehen, wieder einen… Shit.<br/>
Automatisch zuckte seine Hüfte gegen die ihn am Boden haltenden Hände, die raue Zunge nun seine Spitze, die keine Öffnung reizend, ehe sie wieder an seiner kompletten Härte herunterglitt.<br/>
Klar, man spürte, dass Taichi das zuvor sicher noch niemals getan hatte, sich ganz klar selbst nie hatte träumen lassen, dass so etwas einmal zwischen ihnen passieren konnte, aber es fühlte sich gut an! Vielleicht weil der Jüngere als Mann selbst genau wusste, was er wollte, wie es sich anfühlen musste. Auf jeden Fall konnte sich Yamato nicht über mangelnde Qualität beklagen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Gerade als Taichi die feuchte Spitze vollständig aus seinem Mund entlassen wollte, unsicher darüber ob was er tat tatsächlich in Ordnung war, gruben sich schlanke Finger fest in seine Haare, Yamatos Stimme dunkel vor Erregung, der stockende Befehl ihn davon abhaltend die harte Körpermitte aus seinen Lippen zu entlassen. Offenbar musste er sich zumindest keine Sorgen machen, dass sein doch noch reichlich unsicheres Handeln nicht die gewünschte Wirkung erzielte. Auch wenn er ihm nicht gab was Yamato so verzweifelt verlangt hatte, die Alternative schien ebenfalls in Ordnung. Erneut ließ er das heiße Glied in seinen Mund gleiten, tiefer noch als zuvor, wobei ihn die doch sehr ausgeprägte Größe allerdings zwang inne zu halten noch bevor es ihm gelang die gesamte Länge in seinen Rachen aufzunehmen. Er spürte die Hand seines Freundes auf seinem Kopf, den fordernden Druck mit dem der Ältere seinen Kopf noch tiefer in seinen Schoß zu pressen versuchte, lehnte sich gegen die forschen Finger um genau das zu verhindern.</p><p>Keuchend bewegte er sich schließlich noch weiter zurück, ließ die pulsierende Erregung aus seinem Mund gleiten, führte diese allerdings sofort mit bebenden Fingern erneut näher an sein Gesicht um mit seiner Zunge erst erneut rau die sensible Spitze zu reizen, diese stimulierend fester gegen die kleine Öffnung zu drücken, ehe er dann langsam die gesamte Länge nachzeichnete. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er hier tat, probierte einfach nur Dinge von denen er selbst wusste, dass sie sich gut anfühlten, und die Strategie schien aufzugehen. Erneut drang Yamatos raues Stöhnen an seine Ohren und er konnten spüren wie die langen Finger sich fester in seine wirren Strähnen gruben. Es war irre, doch gerade wollte er darüber nicht länger nachdenken. Das einzige was zählte war seinem Freund das zu geben wonach ihm verlangte, Yamato weiterhin soweit abzulenken, dass dieser allen Schmerz zumindest für den Moment vergaß. Er war dazu in der Lage. Er konnte ihm helfen. Benommen blinzelnd zwang er seine Lider etwas auf und schlagartig nahm das Pochen zwischen seinen eigenen Beinen ebenfalls wieder zu.</p><p>Yamato war unfassbar heiß. Das blasse Gesicht vor Hitze gerötet, der Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelehnt, die glänzenden Lippen offen stehend. Die blauen Augen waren verborgen hinter dichten Wimpern, der flache Brustkorb sich rasch hebend und senkend, die schweren Atemzüge immer wieder stockend. Und plötzlich war Taichi sich nicht mehr sicher worum es hier überhaupt ging, weshalb er all das hier tatsächlich tat...</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wieder stöhnte er auf und abermals drängte er sein Becken gegen den wohltuenden Mund, während seine Finger sich grob in den braunen Strähnen festhielten. Es fühlte sich gut an, das Prickeln in seinem Unterkörper, dass sich allmählich in all seine Gliedmaßen ausbreitete. Wieder stülpte sich die feuchte Hitze um ihn, wobei sich Taichis Kopf immer wieder rhythmisch auf und ab bewegte. Er wurde in seinem Tun immer sicherer, wahrscheinlich auch bestätigt durch Yamatos angetanenes Stöhnen. Es war eindeutig, dass der Blonde es genoss, auch wenn da noch immer diese Leere war. Egal wie gut es sich anfühlte, etwas fehlte. Taichi war zu weit entfernt, die Hitze des anderen Körpers einfach nicht greifbar um sich daran festzuhalten.<br/>
Stöhnend verkrampfte sich sein hübsches Gesicht, als sich der Griff der schlanken Finger festigte, Taichi zusätzlich begann diese leicht an seiner Wurzel auf und ab zu bewegen.<br/>
Oh Gott!<br/>
„Taichi…!“ Ohne es zu realisieren entkam der Name seines besten Freundes seinen Lippen und benommen öffnete er die blauen Augen, schauderte vor Erregung als sein Blick sich mit Taichis kreuzte.<br/>
Ihn so zu sehen…<br/>
Taichi hatte seinen Penis in seinem Mund, Gott verdammt!</p><p>Augenblicklich spannte sich sein schlanker Körper an, sein Kopf wieder ekstatisch in seinen Nacken fallend. Vorbei.<br/>
„Stopp!“ Keuchte er noch mit heiserer Stimme, seine Hand sich nun schlagartig aus den wirren Strähnen lösend um den Jüngeren von sich zu schieben, als auch schon ein heftiger Schauer durch seinen Körper jagte. Der Orgasmus fiel sanft aus, bescherte ihm eine prickelnde Gänsehaut, während sein Becken immer wieder leicht gegen Taichis Hand zuckte, die ihn weiterhin fest umschloss.<br/>
Schwer atmend presste sich Yamato in die Matratze, die Augen nun wieder verborgen hinter langen dichten Wimpern.<br/>
Taichi hatte ihn mit dem Mund zu Höhepunkt gebracht, einfach weil er nicht zulassen hatte wollen, dass er aus seiner Wohnung verschwand. Aber war das der einzige Grund?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das heisere Stöhnen seines Namens erwischte ihn völlig unvorbereitet, sorgte dafür, dass er für einen kurzen Moment überrascht inne hielt, sein Puls rasend und plötzlich war da eine andere Art von Wärme in seiner Brust, viel sanfter und weniger unberechenbar als die pochende Hitze seines Unterkörpers. Es ging hier nur darum die Leere in ihrem Inneren zu füllen, sich abzulenken um nicht mehr Nachdenken zu müssen und trotzdem konnte er nicht leugnen, dass es sich gut anfühlte, dass Yamato tatsächlich ihn vor Augen hatte, nicht an jemand anderen dachte. Bestärkt von der heftigen Reaktion begann er die pulsierende Erregung zusätzlich mit seiner Hand zu reizen, stimmte seine Bewegungen dabei so gut es ging auf einander ab. Erneut ließ er das heiße Glied tief in seinen Mund gleiten, spürte wie Hitze durch seinen Körper jagte als Yamato exakt in dem Moment die Augen öffnete, die vor Lust dunklen Ovale ihn fixierend. Und dann ging plötzlich alles ganz schnell.</p><p>Er konnte bereits spüren, dass der Ältere an seine Grenzen gelangte, noch bevor dieser den Kopf ekstatisch in den Nacken warf, die ihn zuvor noch fest in seinen Schritt gedrückten Finger sich plötzlich aus seinen wirren Strähnen lösten, Yamato ihn stattdessen fahrig von sich stieß. Die Stimme seines Freundes war rau und heiser als er ihm befahl aufzuhören, dennoch schaffte er es nur gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückzuzucken um zu verhindern, dass der Ältere sich in seinen Mund ergoss. Allerdings war seine Reaktion zu langsam um die milchig weiße Flüssigkeit komplett mit seinen Fingern abzufangen und noch deutlich benommen leckte er sich fahrig über die Lippen, während er sich langsam etwas aufrichtete, seinen Griff um das noch von den Nachwirkungen des Höhepunkts zuckende Glied lösend um sich mit dem Handrücken über die klebrige Wange zu wischen.</p><p>Yamato war gekommen. Und die Spuren davon hatte er nun zum Teil noch in seinem Gesicht kleben. Taichis Wangen brannten, sein Puls nach wie vor erhöht, der Druck zwischen seinen Beinen unerträglich. Reflexartig öffnete er seine Lippen um zu fragen ob alles okay war, schloss diese dann allerdings wortlos wieder noch bevor ihm auch nur ein Ton entkommen konnte. Gar nichts war okay. Noch immer leicht außer Atem ließ er sich nach hinten auf seine Knie sinken, die braunen Augen unsicher auf den noch immer schwer atmenden Blondschopf gerichtet. Und jetzt? Sollte er gleich direkt unter die Dusche verschwinden um ihnen beide den unangenehmen Moment danach zu ersparen?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Atem ging stockend beruhigte sich aber relativ schnell, sodass er nach einigen Momenten in denen er noch die Nachwehen seines Orgasmus genoss, die Augen wieder aufschlug. Okay… und jetzt? Er hatte es immerhin so gewollt… sogar noch mehr gefordert und trotzdem war da gerade irgendwie das Gefühl von Scham. Langsam richtete er sich etwas auf, sah sich sofort mit braunen Augen konfrontiert die ihn unschlüssig musterten. Seine Wangen fühlten sich heiß an, allerdings lange nicht mehr nur von der abklingenden Erregung.<br/>
Tief durchatmend stemmte er sich hoch, zog sich dann zunächst einmal die Shorts wieder nach oben. Die Spuren seines Höhepunkts hatten sich auf seinem Bauch verteilt, ebenso wie auf Taichis Hand und… sein Atmen stockte.<br/>
Zwar hatte der Jüngere offenbar versucht es wegzuwischen, aber dennoch klebten noch einige milchig weiße Spuren an der gebräunten Wange.<br/>
Er hatte ihn wohl nicht rechtzeitig genug gewarnt…</p><p>Räuspernd streckte seine Hand aus, fühlte wie Taichi unter der zaghaften Geste zusammenzuckte, als er ihm mit dem Daumen über die Haut strich.<br/>
„Du… hast da noch… was.“, erklärte er schließlich mit brennenden Wangen sein Tun, blickte sich dann hektisch nach der Packung mit den Taschentüchern um, entdeckte diese glücklicherweise auf dem Boden vor dem Bett.<br/>
Das Plastik knistere leise als er eines der weichen Tücher herauszog und sich dann den Bauch und die Finger säuberte, ehe er sie auch Taichi hinhielt.<br/>
Erst jetzt fiel sein gesenkter Blick auf die nach wie vor deutlich ausgebeulten Shorts seines Gegenübers und ruckartig fixierte er das nach wie vor verunsicherte Gesicht.<br/>
Er war ein Idiot. Taichi war vorhin schon hart gewesen… und er hatte ihn einfach ignoriert und sich nur um sein eigenes Vergnügen geschert.<br/>
„Sorry...“, murmelte er darum ziemlich unverständlich, ehe er sich weiter nach vorn lehnte.<br/>
Er musste sich revanchieren…<br/>
„Mach… die Augen zu.“ Wiederholte er bewusst die Wortwahl seines Freundes, während er diesen an den Schultern packte und nach unten drückte. Sein Herz hämmerte wild gegen seines Brust als er sich über ihn beugte und langsam die Hände an den elastischen Gummibund legte. Ihre Blicken waren genau ineinander gerichtet als Yamato sich zu den weichen Lippen beugte, Taichis aufgeregter Atem heiß auf den seinen tanzte.<br/>
Tausend Dinge schossen durch seinen Kopf, doch jedes einzelne davon drehte sich nur um seinen Freund, um das was sie hier gerade taten. Auch wenn er eben bereits gekommen war, gerade wollte er einfach nur, dass Taichi ebenfalls kam und... der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf wollte das auch. Er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, daran wie sich das hübsche Gesicht anspannte, als er seine Finger langsam um die vor Erregung feuchte Körpermitte schloss.<br/>
Obwohl der Jüngere derartig erregt war, hatte er sich voll und ganz auf ihn konzentriert… hatte Yamato die größtmögliche Lust beschafft ohne an sich zu denken. Sein Magen wurde seltsam flau, begann zu kribbeln, ehe er, während er langsam begann das heiße Glied in seiner Hand zu massieren, seine Lippen auf die des Sportlers presste.</p><p>Sofort erfasste ein weiteres Schaudern seinen Körper, eine heiße Welle aus Lust, als er seinen eigenen salzigen Geschmack von den bebenden Lippen leckte.<br/>
Verdammt, war das normal, dass ihn das so unglaublich anmachte? Oder stimmte mit seinem Kopf im allgemeinen etwas nicht? Er hörte das erregte Keuchen, fühlte wie Taichi sich anspannte, ehe er auch schon wieder von den weichen Lippen abließ. Er sollte… es auch tun. Es war nur fair… oder nicht? Nervös befeuchtete er seine plötzlich staubtrockenen Lippen.<br/>
Er war verrückt.<br/>
Sie beide waren es. Aber sie hatten offensichtlich beide keinen Redebedarf über ihren Wahnsinn…<br/>
Glücklicherweise.<br/>
Ein letztes Mal atmete Yamato tief durch, rutschte dann auf der Matratze tiefer, ehe er zu den rhythmischen Bewegungen seiner Hand zögerlich seinen Mund um die geschwollene Spitze seines besten Freundes stülpe und sich salziger Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ausbreitete.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Schweigend beobachtete er wie Yamato sich von der Matratze stemmte, in derselben Bewegung seine Shorts hochzog. Jetzt war eindeutig der Moment für ihn aufzustehen und zu gehen, dennoch verharrte er einfach nur stumm, die dunklen Augen etwas hilflos auf seinen Freund gerichtet, so als ob er darauf wartete, dass Yamato ihm zu verstehen gab was er tun sollte. Er zuckte überrascht zusammen als der Ältere sich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung nach vorne beugte, ihn völlig unerwartet an der Wange berührte, spürte dann wie ihm bei den gemurmelten Worten das Blut noch intensiver ins Gesicht schoss. Hastig zog er mehrere Taschentücher aus der Box, wischte sich dann verstohlen erneut über die vor Hitze brennende Haut, ehe er das Papier zusammengeknüllt achtlos neben das Bett beförderte.</p><p>„Ich sollte-“, begann er unbeholfen in exakt demselben Moment als Yamato die Stille brach und irritiert blinzelnd blickte er seinen besten Freund erst nur überfordert an, ehe er dann doch zögernd die Augen schloss. Nun, da er bewusst auf eines seiner Sinnesorgane verzichtete, kompensierten die anderen diesen Verlust sofort, sodass er Yamatos schwere Atemzüge nun überdeutlich hören konnte, die schlanken Finger fest an seinen Schultern fühlen als er nach hinten auf die Matratze gedrückt wurde. „Yama, du musst nicht... ich kann auch... selbst...“ Blinzelnd flackerten seine geschlossenen Lider wieder auf, widersetzten sich nervös der Anweisung seines Freundes. Blaue Augen nahmen die seinen gefangen als er die Hände des Älteren an seinen Hüften spürte und kurz stockte sein Atem als er seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete. Unterdrückt aufkeuchend war er kurz unfähig den noch zurückhaltenden Kuss zu erwidern als Yamatos Finger sich zeitgleich um seine pulsierende Erregung schlossen, seine Mimik ohne Zweifel offenbarend, wie sehr er wollte, dass der Blondschopf ihn anfasste. Der Schaden war ohnehin schon angerichtet, für Bedenken und Reue war es eindeutig zu spät.</p><p>Die raue Zunge glitt aufreizend über seine Lippen und leise stöhnend öffnete er diese etwas weiter, während seine Hüften sofort reflexartig gegen die schlanken Finger zuckten. Er konnte es verstehen, egal wie irre und verrückt es sein mochte, er konnte nachvollziehen weshalb Yamato immer wieder auf diesen Weg der Schmerzbewältigung zurückkam. Sein Körper fühlte sich mit einem Mal leicht an, sein Kopf wie benebelt. Gerade als seine Augen erneut zufallen wollten löste der Ältere erst ganz plötzlich den Kuss, stoppte dann auch die Bewegungen seiner Hand. Nur mit Mühe konnte er einen protestierenden Laut unterdrücken, während er schwer atmend versuchte herauszufinden was die plötzliche Unterbrechung hervor gerufen hatte. Und dann lieferte Yamato ihm die Erklärung auch schon von selbst. Die Matratze sank neben seinen Hüften etwas ab als sich sein Freund neben seinem Oberschenkel abstützte und noch ehe sein Verstand in der Lage war diese neue Information zu verarbeiten schlossen sich weiche Lippen auch schon um seine sensible Spitze. Begleitet von einem überraschten Aufschrei zuckten seine Hüften von der weichen Unterlage, seine dunklen Augen weit aufgerissen, sein gesamter Körper von dem unerwarteten Tun seines Freundes bebend. Stöhnend grub er seine Finger erst Halt suchend in das Laken, ehe er fahrig seine rechte Hand hob, sie in die blonden Strähnen verkrampfte. Er fluchte unterdrückt auf als Yamato ihn sofort tiefer in den heißen Mund gleiten ließ, das Gefühl so intensiv, dass er kurz davor war sofort loszulassen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die rauen Finger in seinem Haar ziepten etwas doch es war okay. Taichis überwältigende Reaktion war viel zu fesselnd um sich auf derartige Kleinigkeiten zu konzentrieren. Der salzige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge war ungewohnt aber keinesfalls ekelerregend, führte ihm viel mehr vor Augen wie langer er seinen besten Freund hatte zappeln lassen, ohne es überhaupt zu realisieren. Sofort ließ er sich von den fordernden Fingern tiefer drücken, nahm somit gleich mehr vor der imposanten Größe zwischen seinen Lippen auf, doch er gelangte recht bald an seine Grenzen, weshalb er sich mit deutlichem Nachdruck gegen die drängende Hand lehnte.<br/>
Langsam baute er einen Rhythmus auf, umfasste die Wurzel der pochenden Härte nach wie vor mit einer Hand, während er mit dem linken Arm Taichis Becken auf dem Laken fixierte. Er konnte das Zucken der schlanken Hüften spüren, den Drang seines Freundes tiefer in seien Mund zu stoßen und es war unglaublich heiß. Offenbar stellte er sich für seinen ersten Blowjob überhaupt nicht so dumm an.</p><p>Immer wieder hob und senkte er den Kopf, ließ seine Zunge hart über das sensible Fleisch gleiten, saugte an der zarten Spitze. Es war beflügelnd Taichis Stöhnen zu hören, die schweren Atemzüge und das Zittern des sportlichen Körpers zu spüren. Dummerweise schien sein eigener Körper auch noch nicht genug zu haben, denn um so länger er sich mit dem heißen Glied in seinem Mund befasste, um so stärker wurde das Pochen seiner Leisten.<br/>
Immer wieder verstärkte er den Druck seiner Finger, ließ die pulsierende Größe dann völlig aus seinem Mund gleiten, intensivierte dann die Bewegung seiner Hand.<br/>
Fasziniert richtete er die Augen auf die feucht glänzende Männlichkeit, fixierte dann das Gesicht des Jüngeren mit hungrigem Ausdruck.<br/>
Wie würde es sich anfühlen?<br/>
Würde es weh tun?<br/>
Warum machte er sich überhaupt noch Gedanken darüber? Taichi wollte es nicht und wenn Yamato einmal ehrlich zu sich war, konnte er es sogar verstehen.<br/>
Sie verhielten sich irre, berührten sich, wie Freunde sich niemals berühren sollten, einfach um den gemeinsamen Schmerz zu betäuben… Irgendwo musste die Grenze sein und ihr Name war Sex.<br/>
Sie riskierten sowieso alles…<br/>
Alles was sie in zehn Jahren aufgebaut hatten.<br/>
Das ungute Gefühl kehrte in seinen Magen zurück, Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit in der Digiwelt.<br/>
Stopp! Er wollte seinen Kopf löschen! Und das würde er auch tun!</p><p>Okay, vielleicht würde Taichi nicht mit ihm schlafen, aber es gab noch andere Möglichkeiten.<br/>
Hastig löste er seine Hand von der zuckenden Erregung, zog damit sofort den empörten Blick seines Freundes auf sich. Doch er ignorierte es, zog stattdessen seine eigenen Shorts wieder ein Stück tiefer. Er war wieder hart und sein Kopf dennoch schon wieder viel zu sehr in der Realität angekommen… Nein.<br/>
„Halt jetzt einfach deine Klappe und sag nicht Nein zu mir.“, hauchte er während er sich in einer gekonnten Bewegungen über den Jüngeren beugte und seinen Unterkörper ohne Vorwarnung gegen Taichis presste. Augenblicklich keuchte er heißer auf als er auch schon begann sich in kleinen Stößen gegen den Sportler zu bewegen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein weiteres haltloses Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als Yamato ihn immer wieder tief in den heißen Mund gleiten ließ, ehe er seinen Kopf dann langsam wieder zurück bewegte, um das Prozedere dann mit sich allmählich steigerndem Rhythmus zu wiederholen. Sämtliches rationale Denken war längst Geschichte, sodass er einfach nur noch seinen Körper reagieren ließ, seine Hüften bebend vor Erregung, seine Lippen geöffnet um so schon fast verzweifelt um Atem zu ringen. Grob grub er seine Finger fester in die weichen Strähnen, presste den blonden Schopf bei jeder Bewegung tiefer in seinen Schoß.</p><p>Oh Gott, es fühlte sich so gut an. Noch so viel intensiver als alles andere zuvor. Yamatos Zunge glitt rau über seine Spitze, die weichen Lippen sich fest um das pulsierende Glied schließend während schlanken Finger ihn dabei zusätzlich massierend in den Wahnsinn trieben. Keuchend versuchte er wieder tiefer in den heißen Mund zu dringen, doch statt seinem verzweifelten Wunsch nach mehr nachzukommen bewegte Yamato seinen Kopf zurück, entließ seine zuckende Erregung komplett aus der heißen Enge. Allerdings nur um die Bewegungen seiner Hand nun zu intensivieren, die schlanken Finger hart und schnell an dem harten Fleisch auf und abgleitend. Die feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf, das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen wuchs an, wurde intensiver, die Hitze stärker, sein gesamter Körper war bereit loszulassen. Und dann löste Yamato plötzlich den Griff, ruckartig und ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor er den Höhepunkt erreichen konnte.</p><p>Frustriert stöhnend zuckte sein Unterkörper von der weichen Unterlage, seine geschwollen Spitze feucht glänzend, der ruinierte Orgasmus ihm schon fast körperliche Schmerzen verursachend, der Druck zwischen seinen Beinen unerträglich. Was bezweckte Yamato mit dieser Unterbrechung? Was sollte diese grausame Tortur? Benommen zwang er seine Lider einen Spalt auf, seine Atemzüge schwer und keuchend, während er beobachtete wie Yamato seine Shorts wieder etwas tiefer zerrte. Die heiseren Worte verwirrten ihn, ergaben erst Sinn als der Ältere plötzlich über ihm war. Das plötzliche Realisieren des Vorhabens seines Freundes erfolgte nur einen winzigen Moment vor dessen Handlung, viel zu spät um noch irgendwie reagieren zu können. Begleitet von einem heiseren Aufschrei riss er seinen Kopf in den Nacken als Yamato seinen Unterkörper gegen seinen presste, er das harte Glied heiß und feucht an seinem spürte. Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, das Gefühl so überwältigend, dass er keine Ahnung mehr hatte wo ihm der Kopf stand. Stöhnend zuckten seine Hände von der Matratze, gruben sich stattdessen hart in die festen Pobacken, Yamato dabei noch intensiver gegen sich pressend. Die rhythmischen Stöße stockten kurz in ihrer Bewegungsfreiheit eingeschränkt, ehe er seinen Griff doch wieder etwas lockerte, wobei er das Tempo nun allerdings an sich riss, er dieses sofort beschleunigte. Heiß. Oh Gott, ihm war so unfassbar heiß.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh Gott, das war viel zu intensiv, viel zu gut! Taichis Finger gruben sich hart in seine Pobacken, pressten ihn eindringlich gegen dessen zuckende und nasse Härte. Und auch wenn sich Yamato für einen Moment nur noch schwer auf dem muskulösen Körper bewegen konnte, wurde dies kaum später entschädigt. Ein heftiger Ruck durchfuhr ihn als Taichi die Kontrolle an sich riss, das Tempo nun selbst bestimmte und ihn ungeduldig gegen sich zog. Laut stöhnend lehnte Yamato den Kopf in die freigelegte Halsbeugte, keuchte haltlos gegen die mit feiner Gänsehaut überzogene Körperpartie. Genau so! Immer wieder zuckten seine Hüften nach unten, sein komplettes Gewicht mittlerweile auf seinem besten Freund lastend, während er seine Finger in die braune Mähne vergrub.<br/>
So… verdammt gut!<br/>
„Taichi..! Mehr!“<br/>
Mehr! Er wollte mehr, brauchte es.<br/>
Hektisch und unvorhergesehen stemmte sich der ehemalige Musiker auf den Armen wieder höher, fing damit erneut den irritierten Blick der braunen Augen ein, weil er erneut unterbrach. Es war gut aber nicht gut genug! Und wahrscheinlich würde Taichi ihm gleich den Kopf abreißen wenn er ihm seinen Höhepunkt noch länger verwehrte…</p><p>Grob verhakte er seine Finger in den Kragen des mittlerweile völlig durchgeschwitzten Shirts, zog den Jüngeren damit nach oben, nur um ihn mit kaum geahnter Kraft zur Seite zu zerren. Yamato selbst kollidierte bei dieser Aktion mit der Schulter gegen die Wand, der Schmerz im Vergleich zu seiner unbändigen Erregung aber kaum der Rede wert. Dieses Bett war schlicht zu klein für hemmungslosen 'beinahe Sex'. Aber es spielte keine Rolle, nichts spielte eine Rolle.<br/>
Auch nicht seine störenden Shorts, die Yamato mit einer fließenden Bewegung von seinen Beinen beförderte, ehe er Taichi völlig über sich zog.<br/>
So war es besser. Warum auch immer, unter ihm fühlte er sich sicherer.<br/>
Keuchend winkelte er die Beine dichter an seinen Körper, schlang diese dann heißblütig um das bebenden Becken des Jüngern, führte ihre harten Erektionen damit endlich wieder laut stöhnend zusammen.<br/>
Aufreizend schickte er eine seiner Hände über den breiten Rücken, grub die Finger dann seinerseits in den festen Po, während er die zweite in den weichen Haaren vergrub. Verlangend eroberte er die weichen Lippen, bewegte sich nun selbst wieder stürmisch gegen die bereits ekstatisch zuckenden Hüften. Es war kein richtiger Sex, aber es war fast genau so intim und leergefegter konnte sein Kopf für den Moment nicht sein.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ja, er hatte sich dagegen gesperrt aufs Ganze zu gehen, sich geweigert diese letzte Grenze zu überschreiten, doch das zwischen ihnen gerade war nicht weit von tatsächlichem Sex entfernt. Taichi konnte Yamatos heiße Atemzüge an seinem Hals spüren, die Lippen so nahe, dass diese bei den heftigen Stößen immer wieder die sensible Haut streiften, jede fahrige Berührung einen weiteren Stromschlag durch seinen Körper sendend. Scheiße. Yamatos heiße Erregung fest an seiner eigenen zu spüren trieb ich schon fast an seine Grenzen, doch offenbar war sein Hals auch noch eine weitere erogene Zone, über der er sich bisher in vollem Ausmaß nicht im Klaren gewesen war.</p><p>Das laute Stöhnen seines Namens, gefolgt von dem heiseren Flehen nach mehr, beförderte ihn schon fast komplett über den Abgrund, die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen unerträglich, doch auch jetzt stemmte Yamato sich exakt in diesem Moment von ihm hoch, brach die intensive Nähe. Das war nicht verdammter Ernst, oder? Ruckartig riss Taichi die längst wieder zugefallenen Lider auf, die Lippen bereits zum frustrierten Protest geöffnet, doch sein bester Freund kam ihm zuvor. Statt einer entnervten Beschwerde entkam ihm ein überraschtes Keuchen als er an seinem Shirt grob hochgezogen, er dann mit Gewalt zur Seite gestoßen wurde. Schwer atmend beobachtete er wie Yamato ungeduldig die Shorts von seinen Beinen zerrte, unfähig selbst irgendwie zu reagieren, sodass erst wieder Bewegung in ihn kam als der Ältere sich rücklings auf die Matratze sinken ließ, Yamato ihn dabei dominant über sich zog.</p><p>Was gerade zwischen ihnen passiert, war anders als zuvor. Grober. Haltloser. Der Versuch so viel Nähe wie nur irgendwie möglich zu finden. Laut stöhnend sank er tiefer auf den schlanken Körper, zwang sich allerdings noch einmal mit vor Anstrengung zusammen gekniffenen Augen hoch um seine Shorts ebenfalls abzustreifen, ehe Yamato dann ungeduldig fest seine Beine um ihn schlang, ihn hart und unbarmherzig gegen sich presste. Erneut schoss Hitze durch seinen Körper, der Ältere so nahe, dass wohl nur richtiger Sex die intime Nähe noch steigern konnte. Die Verzweiflung des Älteren schien ungezügelter Erregung gewichen zu sein, der Kopf seines Freundes offensichtlich ebenso leer wie sein eigener. Gerade war alles um sie herum unwichtig, die grausame Realität vollständig ausgeblendet. Das einzige was zählte war sie beide. Zusammen.</p><p>Rau erwiderte er den innigen Kontakt, spaltete mit seiner Zunge grob die geschwollenen Lippen, drang tief in den fremden Mund ein, sein lautes Stöhnen nur notdürftig gedämpft von ihrem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Erneut zuckten seine Hüften hart gegen Yamatos, sein feuchtes Glied pulsierend, die sensible Spitze sich dabei fester gegen die seines Freundes drängend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Der Kuss war vollkommen ungezügelt ihre Bewegungen haltlos. Egal was sie sich einzureden versuchten; das hier war Sex und Yamatos Körper brannte förmlich darauf den letzten Schritt zu tun. Immer wieder stöhnte er heiß gegen die weichen Lippen, seine Männlichkeit feucht und pulsierend. Taichi lang zwischen seinen langen Schenkeln, stieß sich immer wieder hart gegen ihn… also warum nicht auch in ihn?! Nach Luft schnappend lösten sie ihre Verbindung, nur damit Yamato wenige Sekunden später seine Zähne in den weichen Hals gaben konnte. Sofort ging ein spürbarer Schauer durch den sportlichen Körper und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken wiederholte er den sanften Biss, leckte darüber, ehe er sich erneut den deutlich geröteten Lippen annahm.<br/>
Ihm war so unglaublich heiß, ihre empfindlichen Spitzen rieben feucht aneinander, zwischen ihren fest angespannten Bauchmuskeln. Ihm war so heiß!<br/>
Lustvoll aufstöhnend riss er den blonden Schopf in den Nacken, grub gleichzeitig beide Hände in den strammen Hintern seines Freundes.</p><p>Taichi dachte ebenso wenig nach wie er, hörte nur noch auf das Verlangen seines Körpers. Seine Stimme klang völlig verändert, sein Stöhnen so erregend, dass Yamato glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren.<br/>
Taichi war sein bester Freund und... er wollte ihn.<br/>
Genau so und noch viel mehr.<br/>
Doch tatsächlich reichten die heißblütigen Bewegungen des Sportlers auch so bereits aus um das Kribbeln in seinem Körper weiter anwachsen zu lassen.<br/>
Schnell anwachsen zu lassen!<br/>
Keuchend krallte er die Finger tiefer in das zarte Fleisch von Taichis Hintern, während sich seine Oberschenkel fester gegen seinen Freund pressten, seine Zehen sich allmählich verkrampften.<br/>
Gleich…<br/>
und dieses Mal würde er den wohlverdienten Höhepunkt des Jüngeren nicht unterbrechen.<br/>
Die blauen Augen waren lustvoll geschlossen, seine Atmung stockend, die Lippen einen Spalt geöffnet.<br/>
Er war noch niemals auf diese Weise gekommen… nicht unter einem anderen Körper… und er hatte sich bisher niemals so sehr fallen lassen. Stets hatte Yamato die Führung übernommen und seine Exfreundinnen waren dankbar dafür gewesen! Aber das hier war völlig anders. Er genoss es… Taichis Dominanz machte ihn an, seine rauen und doch zärtlichen Bewegungen gaben Sicherheit. Und das hier war alles, aber nicht zögerlich. Es war wild und leidenschaftlich, zügelloser als jeder richtige Sex den er jemals gehabt hatte… einfach weil… er die richtige Person zuvor noch nicht gefunden hatte.</p><p>Und dann war der Punkt erreicht an dem es kein Zurück mehr gab. Noch einmal presste sich Taichi  heiß gegen ihn, ihre Glieder feucht und klebrig zuckend, ehe die angestaute Hitze sein gesamtes Inneres flutete. Das Prickeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, pochte, raubte ihm den Atem, ehe er sich heiser keuchend zwischen ihnen ergoss. Seine Nägel hinterließen deutliche rote Striemen auf der perfekt gebräunten Haut von Taichis Hintern ehe sich sein ganzer Körper allmählich entspannte, Yamato sich schwer atmend in die Matratze zurückfallen ließ.<br/>
Zwei Mal…<br/>
Taichi hatte ihn eben zwei mal zum Orgasmus gebracht.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein weiterer heftiger Ruck ging durch seinen muskulösen Körper als Yamato plötzlich seine Zähne in seinen Hals grub, die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen sich augenblicklich noch steigernd. Der Ältere schien augenblicklich zu realisieren wie sensibel er an dieser Stelle war, wiederholte das aufreizende Prozedere sofort, wobei der süße Schmerz ihn beinahe schon über den Abgrund beförderte. Benommen versuchte er den Kuss zu erwidern als sein Freund seine Lippen wieder gefangen nahm, doch schon einen Sekundenbruchteil später riss Yamato seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sein raues Stöhnen durch das Zimmer hallend. Oh Gott, wie war es nur möglich so sehr die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Das war immer noch sein bester Freund unter ihm, der Mensch, dem er zwar mehr vertraute als jedem anderen, doch der niemals als ein potentieller Sexpartner für ihn in Frage gekommen wäre. Dass sie beide Männer waren, war nur einer der zahlreichen Gründe die gegen diesen Wahnsinn sprachen.</p><p>Und trotzdem hörte er nicht auf, stieß seine Hüften immer wieder fest gegen Yamatos, spürte dabei vor Erregung zitternd wie sein Freund mehr und mehr los ließ. Auch wenn er wusste, wie unfassbar falsch dieser Kontrollverlust war, es fühlte sich zu gut an um aufzuhören. Er wollte mehr von dieser berauschenden Wirkung, Yamato noch intensiver spüren und plötzlich war da der Gedanke wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde doch noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. In den bebenden Körper zu stoßen anstatt sich nur gegen ihn zu pressen.</p><p>Es war gut, dass er was Sex betraf nicht sonderlich vorbereitet war. Er hatte noch nie jemanden mit zu sich Nachhause genommen, auch nie vorsorglich Kondome und andere praktische Hilfsmittel gekauft. Gerade fragte er sich sowieso was die wenigen Male zuvor gefehlt hatte, warum der richtige Sex so viel weniger intensiv gewesen war als das was er gerade erlebte. Der Gedanke verschwand allerdings sofort wieder aus seinem Kopf, wich gähnender Leere als er spürte wie Yamato unter ihm sein Limit erreichte.</p><p>Hitze flutete seinen Körper als schlanke Finger über seinen festen Hintern scharrten, die Nägel sich grob in die Haut gruben, während Yamato sich unter ihm aufbäumte, das heiße Glied dabei hart und voller verzweifeltem Verlangen gegen ihn presste. Und dann erreichte sein Freund das zweite Mal den Höhepunkt. Taichi spürte warme Flüssigkeit zwischen ihren Körpern, fühlte wie Yamato unter den heftigen Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus immer wieder erbebte, die schlanken Schenkel ihn wie erst ein Schraubstock umklammernd, ehe dann plötzlich sämtliche Kraft aus dem Älteren zu weichen schien.</p><p>Rau stöhnend zwang er seine Lider etwas auf, wobei es der Anblick seines Freundes war, der ihm selbst den Rest gab. Die feucht glänzenden Lippen waren geöffnet, die blassen Wangen vor Hitze gerötet, die blonden Haare völlig zerwühlt. Und er ließ los. Den Namen seines Freundes auf den Lippen kam er selbst zum Höhepunkt, so heftig, dass sein Herzschlag für einen Moment auszusetzen schien, ehe er mit doppelter Intensität gegen seine Rippen pochte. Sein gesamter Körper spannte sich an und hart presste er seine zuckende Erregung ein letztes Mal gegen Yamatos, bevor er dann kraftlos und schwer atmend auf seinen besten Freund sank. Scheiße...</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das Stöhnen seines Namens kam völlig unvorbereitet und erneut schauderte er als die Nachwirkungen seines Höhepunkts seinen Körper fluteten. Er hatte keine Ahnung was er geglaubt hatte an wen Taichi dachte während sie diese Dinge taten, ob er überhaupt dachte, doch dass er offenbar wirklich sein Gesicht vor Augen hatte überraschte ihn. Und dann fühlte Yamato Hitze zwischen ihnen, spürte wie der schlanke Körper noch mehrmals heftig gegen ihn zuckte, ehe auch das Beben von Taichis Muskeln allmählich nachließ. Wow... Er war...<br/>
Ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu überlegen, drehte er den blonden Schopf bei Seite, eroberte die weichen, nach Atem ringenden Lippen seines besten Freundes. Zärtlich grub er seine Finger in das zerwühlte Haar, sein Magen kribbelnd als hätten sich tausend Schmetterlinge darin verirrt. Sanft lächelnd löste er die Verbindung, nicht in der Lage die eigenen Gefühle gerade auch nur ansatzweise zu verstehen. Er wusste nur, dass es sich gut anfühlte, perfekt und dass diese Nähe genau das war, was er gerade brauchte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Was zur Hölle war das gerade gewesen? Sein Körper bebte nach wie vor von den Nachwirkungen des Höhepunkts, sein Herzschlag noch immer rasend, seine Atemzüge schwer und keuchend. Blinzelnd zwang er seine Lider auf, wobei es ihm allerdings noch deutlich schwer fiel zu fokussieren. Seine wirren Haare klebten feucht an seiner Stirn, sein T-Shirt schweißnass an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper haftend. Der sanfte Kuss war nur eine flüchtige Berührung ihrer Lippen, wobei Yamato die Verbindung allerdings auch schon wieder löste bevor er überhaupt darauf reagieren konnte. Das sanfte Lächeln sowie der weiche Ausdruck in den blauen Augen erfüllte ihn mit Wärme und wie von selbst hoben sich auch seine eigenen Mundwinkel an.</p><p>Keiner von ihnen sprach auch nur ein einziges Wort, die Gefahr zu groß, dass auch nur eine falsche Bemerkung die angenehme Wärme zerstören konnte. Gerade fühlte sich alles perfekt an, die grausame Realität noch weit entfernt, die Tatsache, dass sie einen folgenschweren Fehler begangen hatten komplett ausgeblendet. Noch immer deutlich benommen hievte Taichi sich schließlich schwerfällig von dem schlanken Körper, ließ sich neben Yamato rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. Ohne sich einen weiteren Gedanken über seine Handlung zu gestatten zog er den Älteren in seine Arme, sodass der blonde Schopf nun auf seiner sich noch immer rasch hebenden und senkenden Brust ruhte. Sanft strich er durch die weichen Strähnen, noch immer schweigend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sein Kopf fühlte sich wattig an, seine Brust warm und irgendwie verstand er die Welt nicht mehr.<br/>
Seit wann löste Taichi ein derart wohliges Gefühl in ihm aus? Gerade in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ihr Leben völlig aus den Fugen geraten war. Aber da war kein Gedanke an all das Drama um sie herum, nur warme braune Augen und ein sanft erwidertes Lächeln. Am besten würden sie einfach für immer so liegen bleiben, die grausame Realität aussperren und sich genau so ansehen.<br/>
Erst als Taichi sich wieder zu regen begann, sich langsam nach oben drückte und die kühle Luft der Klimaanlage seine feuchte Haut streifte, klärte sich allmählich sein vernebelter Verstand.<br/>
Sie hatten zwar nicht direkt miteinander geschlafen, aber irgendwie doch, oder?</p><p>Das wärmende Gefühl verflüchtigte sich, während sich der Kopf des ehemaligen Musikers mit immer mehr Fragen füllte. Was war das eben bitte gewesen? Und... ja, ihm war bewusst, dass er selbst es initiiert hatte! Aber irgendwie erschien die Idee plötzlich gar nicht mehr so logisch wie noch vor wenigen Minuten. Nervös presste er die Lippen zusammen als Taichi sich neben ihm auf die Matratze fallen ließ, die klimatisierte Luft mit einem Mal eine unangenehme Gänsehaut über seinem Körper ausbreitete. Verdammt! Küssen und ein Handjob waren eine Sache, seinen besten Freund um Sex zu bitten eine völlig andere!</p><p>Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als er komplett unvorbereitet in die sportlichen Arme gezogen wurde, das Gefühl von Kälte damit zwar abnehmend aber die Verwirrung blieb. Was würde das hier jetzt werden? Er müsste lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass es sich nicht angenehm anfühlte aber bisher hatten sie nach ihren Irrsinnstaten immer einfach aufgehört. Es ignoriert. Und das sollten sie auch jetzt tun, oder?<br/>
Allerdings machten es ihm die sanften Finger auf seinem Schopf nicht unbedingt möglich sich sofort aufzurichten, weshalb er seine schlanken Finger kurz in das durchgeschwitzte Shirt des Dunkelhaarigen grub. Shit... Er hörte wie sich der rasche Atem und der trommelnde Herzschlag langsam beruhigten und das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Magen nahm zu. Er sollte aufstehen und ins Bad gehen, aber was würde Taichi dann denken? Ein 'Alles okay?' lag bereits auf seiner Zunge doch er schluckte es herunter. Er konnte nicht darüber reden...<br/>
So war es doch für sie beide viel einfacher. Sie holten sich was sie brauchten um dem Schmerz davon zu laufen aber sonst hatte sich nichts verändert. Sie waren Freunde, die auf verquerem Weg füreinander da waren. Warum mit sentimentalen Gesprächen etwas ruinieren das nun seit Tagen funktionierte? Für sie beide.</p><p>Darum stemmte sich Yamato nun selbst nach oben, errötete sofort als die Spuren ihrer Lust feucht über seinen flachen Bauch liefen. Hastig sah er sich nach der Taschentuchbox um, doch das einzige was er fand waren seine in die Ecke getretenen Shorts. Scheiße... Er hatte komplett die Kontrolle verloren... und es war unglaublich gewesen... Wenn auch völlig falsch. Fahrig angelte er nach dem Stoff, zerrte ihn über seine langen Beine, versuchte aber die klebrigen Reste nicht daran abzuwischen. Es reichte wenn sein Shirt eine Wäsche brauchte.<br/>
"Ich dusche... nochmal schnell..." Seine blauen Augen waren nervös zur Seite gerichtet ehe er sich irgendwie über Taichi hinweg aus dem Bett arbeite. Nicht reden. Das war die einfachste Option, sicher sah Taichi das genau so!</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mit jeder Minute in der sich seine rasche Atmung beruhigte, sein rasender Puls sich wieder normalisierte, lichtete der Nebel über seinem Verstand sich mehr und mehr, was das Ausblenden der Realität zunehmend schwerer gestaltete. Während die heftigen Nachwirkungen des Höhepunkts ihn zuvor noch genug davon abgelenkt hatten, merkte er nun deutlich, dass Yamato alles andere als entspannt in der losen Umarmung verharrte, doch noch ehe er die in die blonden Strähnen verwobenen Finger zurückziehen konnte reagierte der Ältere bereits selbst. Seine Hand glitt aus den weichen Haaren als sein Freund sich aufrichtete, wobei die blauen Augen hastig zur Seite zuckten, jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihm mieden.</p><p>Wortlos beobachtete er wie Yamato die Shorts wieder über seine Beine streifte, nickte bei den nervösen Worten dann nur kaum merklich. Es war ihm unangenehm. Jetzt wo er wieder klar denken konnte war das seltsam sentimentale Kuscheln dem ehemaligen Sänger eindeutig zu viel. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Das alles davor war schon verrückt gewesen, doch sein Abschluss hatte dem ganzen noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Sie waren kein Paar, taten all diese Dinge nicht aus romantischen Gefühlen heraus. Es ging um körperliche Lustbefriedigung, die sie genug ablenkte um nicht völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Mehr nicht. Und dennoch zog sein Brustkorb sich schmerzhaft zusammen als Yamato sich vom Bett erhob, der Ältere weiterhin jeglichen Blick in seine Richtung mied. Was hatten sie nur getan?</p><p>Begleitet von einem leisen Klicken zog sein Freund die Badezimmertür hinter sich ins Schloss, sperrte ihn vorübergehend komplett aus. Matt zog er seinen Arm über sein Gesicht, dabei die klebrige Sauerei auf seinem Bauch noch möglichst ignorierend. Was tat er da nur? Wollte er ihre Freundschaft komplett zugrunde richten? Was sie hier taten war komplett verrückt und trotzdem war er nicht in der Lage Yamato abzulehnen. Ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, so ganz anders als die Laute der Lust davor.</p><p>~*~tbc~*~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Erkenntnis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eine von Yamatos feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen zuckt immer wieder bedenklich nach oben als er den Strafzettel von der Front seines Motorrads zerrte. Verdammter Mist! Eigentlich hatte er ja auf nichts anders gewartet, sich bisher nur auf seinem Glück ausgeruht, dass er trotz mehreren Tagen des falsch Parkens kein Knöllchen kassiert hatte. Tja. Damit war die 'Glückssträhne' wohl vorbei. Aber ohne einen gemieteten Stellplatz konnte er das Parken in diesen Straßen einfach vergessen… Also was nun?<br/>Auch wenn ihn der letzte Abend noch immer verwirrte, ihm nach wie vor das Blut ins Gesicht und auch in die unteren Regionen schießen ließ, wollte er nicht gehen. Zumindest nicht für längere Zeit. Der Weg zur Uni war ein notwendiges Übel wenn er irgendwann einmal seinen Abschluss schaffen wollte, aber obwohl alles so konfus zwischen ihnen lief, hatte Taichi ihn nicht vor die Tür gesetzt.<br/>Stattdessen waren sie beide nach einer weiteren Dusche recht bald wieder gemeinsam ins Bett verschwunden. Zum Schlafen. Kein Wort über diese Sache hatte ihre Lippen verlassen und Yamato nahm es bis jetzt dankend an. Der Abschied eben war knapp und im Großen und Ganzen normal verlaufen, auch wenn eine gewisse Spannung nicht zu leugnen war. Aber… der Kontrollverlust des gestrigen Abends steckte ihnen einfach beiden noch in den Knochen.<br/>Ob sie es wiederholen würden…?</p><p>Seine eigenen Gedanken tadelnd schüttelte Yamato den Kopf, stopfte das Ticket denn in seine Tasche. Er würde sein geliebtes Bike wohl oder übel auf Odaiba in der Tiefgarage parken und mit der Bahn zurückkommen müssen, ehe sein alter Herr ihm wegen dauerhaften falsch Parkens den Kopf abriss…<br/>Die Maschine jaulte auf, das Geräusch eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen auslösend als er sie schließlich startete und sich auf den Weg in die Uni machte. Es war bereits wieder unerträglich schwül, da brachte der Fahrtwind eine willkommene Abwechslung.</p><p>.<br/>.</p><p>Und nun, mehrere Stunden später, nach jeder Menge überfordernder Lesungen und noch weiteren Stunden in der Bibliothek um den verpassten Stoff aufzuholen, fand er sich schließlich wirklich in der Tiefgarage seines Apartmentblocks wieder. Auch wenn es ihm nicht passte, er musste mit der Bahn fahren, wenn er noch eine Weile bei Taichi vor der Realität flüchten wollte. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm wesentlich besser ging, aber diese verqueren Gedanken über ihre immer gefährlicher werdende stumme Vereinbarung verdrängten alles andere aus seinem Kopf. Da war nur Taichi… Der Klang seiner Stimme, dicht an seinem Ohr. Die braunen, vor Erregung fast schwarzen Augen, die sich halb hinter den dichten Wimpern verbargen. Die weiche Haut, die sich so unglaublich gut auf seiner eigenen anfühlte und einen so faszinierenden Kontrast bildete. Wusste er eigentlich wie unglaublich schön er war?<br/>Yamatos Augen weiteten sich schockiert, ehe er hektisch den Kopf schüttelte und das Treppenhaus ansteuerte. Was zum Teufel dachte er da?<br/>Taichi und schön?<br/>Er musste sich wohl eher über sich selbst Gedanken machen, denn offenbar hatte er mit dem Verlust seines Partners auch seinen Verstand eingebüßt…<br/>Sein resigniertes Ausatmen hallte durchs Treppenhaus, als er kurz innehielt.<br/>Gabumon würde ihn für wahnsinnig halten, oder? Wenn er wüsste, was er und Taichi taten. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre er viel zu kindlich naiv um es in vollem Maße zu begreifen…<br/>Aber er hätte mit ihm darüber reden können… Er hatte Gabumon alles erzählt…</p><p>Ein Schluchzen entkam seiner Kehle, ehe er sich stur mit dem Handrücken über die Augen wischte. Nein! Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag im Griff gehabt und er hatte wirklich genug geheult! Es musste weiter gehen. Egal wie sehr er verzweifelte… Gabumon würde nicht wieder kommen, oder? Kôshiro würde keinen Weg finden… Weil auch Menoa jahrelang daran verzweifelt war.<br/>Yamato atmete tief durch, ehe er den Weg nach oben fortsetzte.<br/>In all der Eile hatte er seine Earpods in seiner Wohnung vergessen, was die freien Stunden auf dem Campus ziemlich langweilig gestaltet hatte. Er würde sie einfach schnell holen und dann zurück nach Asagaya fahren… zurück in ihr eigenes kleines Neverland.<br/>Allein der Gedanke daran müsste ihn eigentlich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzten, oder? Aber wenn Yamato ehrlich war, gab es im Moment keinen tröstlicheren Gedanken als bei Taichi zu sein…</p><p>Die Türe zu seiner Wohnung klickte leise, als er sie aufschloss und irritiert stellte der blonde Schönling fest, dass das Licht im Wohnzimmer brannte.<br/>Mist!<br/>„Yamato? Ich dachte du wohnst eine Weile bei Taichi-kun?“ Die Stimme seines Vaters hallte ihm schon entgegen, noch bevor er den Raum betreten hatte und nervös richtete er die Augen zur Seite um dem fragenden Blick auszuweichen.<br/>„Ich hab nur was vergessen.“<br/>„Warum wohnst du überhaupt bei ihm? Asagaya ist doch viel weiter zu deiner Uni.“ Noch weitere Fragen…<br/>„Lass das mal meine Sache sein.“ Vielleicht war es nicht nett, aber er musste hier wieder raus… Diese Wohnung bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen, ebenso wie die Vorstellung, dass sein Vater-<br/>„Wie geht’s eigentlich Gabumon? Ich hab ihn lange nicht gesehen. Ihr habt doch vor ein paar Tagen mit Takeru und Angemon dieses Digimon in Nakano bekämpft, ich habs in den Nachrichten gesehen. Also… wir haben auch kurz berichtet.“, rühmte er sich mit einen stolzen Lächeln, ehe er abschloss: „Aber er war lange nicht hier.“<br/>Sofort schien Yamato zu verkrampfen, der Knoten in seinem Magen fast schmerzhaft. DAS hatte er vermeiden wollen! Er wollte nicht…<br/>„Yamato, alles in Ordnung?“ Er zuckte zusammen als er die warme Hand seines Vaters auf seiner Schulter spürte, die müden Augen ihn besorgt musterten.<br/>„Schläfst du nicht? Du siehst müde aus, Junge.“<br/>Stopp…<br/>„Mir geht’s gut.“<br/>„Sicher? Du bist-“<br/>„ALLES BESTENS! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!!“ Bebend starrte er den perplexen Mann vor sich an, bereute seinen Ausbruch sofort. So… war er nicht mehr… seit Jahren hatte er seinen Vater nicht mehr so angebrüllt. Dieser Mann tat alles für ihn, auf seine eigene verquere Art und Weise und… er sorgte sich…<br/>„Tut mir leid...“ entschuldigend wandte er den Blick wieder ab. Er würde nicht vor seinem Vater heulen! Auf keinen Fall… aber anlügen wollte er ihn auch nicht….</p><p>~*~</p><p>Lautlos glitt die verglaste Türe des Combinis auf und sofort schallte ihm der bekannte Jingle des Familymarts entgegen. Stur steuerte er auf direktem Weg das Kühlregal mit der umfangreichen Auswahl aus Onigiri, Sandwiches, Bentos und anderen Snacks an, auf dem Weg bewusst jeglichen Blick zu den Produkten zu seiner rechten Seite meidend. Obwohl er in seiner Umhängetasche bereits zwei Onigiri mit sich herumschleppte, die er gerade eben erst in einem anderen Combini ums Eck gekauft hatte, redete er sich dennoch ein, dass er schlichtweg noch mehr Proviant für den Nachmittag benötigte. Es war Blödsinn und im Grunde war ihm das voll und ganz bewusst und dennoch hielt er seine braunen Augen weiterhin auf das Sandwichregal gerichtet, sein Atem dabei seltsam flach, sein Puls erhöht. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Wieso verhielt er sich nur so unfassbar dämlich? Egal wie sehr er versuchte es mit anderen Erklärungen zu rechtfertigen, der Grund weshalb er keine fünf Minuten nach seinem ersten Combinibesuch schon wieder einen Familymart betreten hatte, war nicht sein unersättlicher Hunger.</p><p>Oder vielleicht doch. Allerdings nicht der Hunger nach Lebensmitteln… Eine hastige Entschuldigung murmelnd trat er einen Schritt zur Seite als ein Mann im Anzug umständlich versuchte an ihm vorbei nach einem der verpackten Reisbällchen zu greifen, ehe seine dunklen Augen dann hinter sich und dann zur Seite schwenkten. Schreibwaren, Makeup Produkte, Deo, Haargel alles Mögliche an Krimskrams, der spontan für den Alltag benötigt wurde und den man rund um die Uhr in den praktischen Läden erwerben konnte. Klar, dass da Kondome und Gleitgel ebenfalls präsent in der Nähe des Eingangs platziert waren. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf atmete tief durch, ehe er sich dann tatsächlich einen Ruck gab und die Ecke mit den Adultprodukten ansteuerte. Nervös pendelten die braunen Augen über die sehr überschaubare Auswahl, sein Hals plötzlich staubtrocken. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass es ihm peinlich war, Kondome zu kaufen, es war vielmehr der Anlass weshalb er überhaupt darüber nachdachte vorzusorgen.</p><p>//Schlaf mit mir, Taichi.//<br/>Blut schoss ihm in die Wangen und ohne noch weiter nachzudenken griff er nach einem der Päckchen, sowie nach einer der Gleitgel Tuben, bevor er dann eine weitere unnötige Runde durch den Laden drehte um sich doch noch als Alibi ein Sandwich und eine Flasche Grüntee aufzuladen. Der Kassierer verzog keine Miene als er seinen Einkauf scannte, verfrachtete die Kondome zusammen mit dem Gel nur wortlos in eine schwarze Plastiktüte, wobei Taichi sich erneut fragte weshalb japanische Geschäfte angeblich für Diskretion die auffälligste Farbe überhaupt wählten. Die blickdichte Verpackung schrie geradezu danach, dass er irgendetwas gekauft hatte, das nicht für die Augen anderer bestimmt war. Wortlos legte er einen Geldschein auf den Tresen, stopfte die Sachen dann hastig in seine Umhängetasche, ehe er fast fluchtartig den Combini verließ. Als die Türe dieses Mal aufglitt, erschien ihm der fröhliche Jingle wie blanker Hohn.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Naja... Das... das tut mir leid, Junge..." Auch wenn Yamato die Augen nicht auf seinen Vater gerichtet hatte, sondern viel mehr einen Punkt auf dem Boden zu seinen Füßen fixierte, hörte er deutlich das aufrichtige Bedauern in dessen Stimme. Unbeholfen aber ehrlich. Und als sich dann auch noch die Hand seines alten Herren klopfend auf seine Schulter verirrte, schnürte sich ihm fast die Kehle zu. Er musste hier weg...<br/>Hektisch nickend trat Yamato einen Schritt zur Seite, steuerte sein Zimmer an. "Ist schon gut... ich komme klar.", log er mit gepresster Stimme und wahrscheinlich hätte ein Blinder gesehen wie verloren er sich fühlte, doch Hiroaki schwieg. Wobei auch sein Blick Bände sprach. Mitgefühl und absolute Hilflosigkeit. Auch er nickte nur nervös ab, hielt seinen Sohn aber noch einmal auf: "Wenn ihr Jungs Unterstützung braucht... irgendwas... sag Bescheid."</p><p>So war er immer gewesen. Nicht der Vater des Jahres aber dennoch immer für ihn da. Auf eine ungeschickte aber herzerwärmende Art. Etwas womit Yamato gerade nicht umgehen konnte, ebenso wenig wie mit dem Fakt, dass er sich in der Pflicht gefühlt hatte, ihm alles zu erzählen... Gabumon war Teil ihrer Familie gewesen. Egal wie sehr er dem aus dem Weg hatte gehen wollen, er war es seinem Vater schuldig gewesen.<br/>Doch genau so fühlte er sich auch, als er über eine Stunde später wieder vor Taichis Apartment stand. Er starrte schon einige Minuten auf die Klingel mit den bekannten Schriftzeichen. Den Hauseingang zu passieren war wie immer kein Problem gewesen, doch nun der letzte Schritt um sich Zugang zur Wohnung zu verschaffen kostete alle Kraft. Yamato fühlte sich furchtbar, die Unterhaltung noch schwer auf ihm lastend weil da jetzt nur noch Gabumon in seinem Kopf war. Das lähmende Gefühl des Verlusts, der Schmerz. All das konnte er vor Taichi zeigen, durfte hier so viel trauern er wollte... Doch zu welchem Preis?</p><p>Geschlagen drückte er nun doch endlich den Knopf. Es war ohnehin spät geworden und wahrscheinlich frage sich sein Freund bereits wo er blieb oder... ob er nach dieser Sache gestern überhaupt noch einmal zurückkam.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Schicht in der Pachinkohalle war für den Nachmittagsslot unüblich stressig gewesen, sodass all der Lärm und das Gehetze durch die Gänge ihn zumindest davon abgehalten hatte zu viel nachzudenken. Auch wenn sein Nebenjob bestimmt nicht perfekt war, er bereits mehr als nur einmal kurz davor gewesen war alles hinzuwerfen und sich doch als Aushilfskraft in einem Conbini zu bewerben, gerade war er froh über die ohrenbetäubende Beschallung, die es beinahe unmöglich machte sich in Gedanken zu verlieren. Als er schließlich bereits wieder umgezogen hinaus in die schwüle Sommerhitze trat wirkten die üblichen Geräusche der Großstadt gedämpft, fast leise.</p><p>Kurz richteten sich seine dunklen Augen auf seine Umhängetasche, der eigentlich kaum etwas wiegende Inhalt sich plötzlich tonnenschwer anfühlend. Was hatte er sich dabei eigentlich gedacht? Mit jedem weiteren Schritt in Richtung seines Apartments stieg das flaue Gefühl in seiner Magengegend und als er seine Wohnung erreichte war er fast froh darüber, dass Yamato nicht bereits neben der Türe wartete. Die Erleichterung hielt allerdings nur wenige Sekunden, bevor ihm bewusstwurde, dass das auch bedeuten konnte, dass der Ältere sich dazu entschieden hatte doch wieder in Odaiba zu bleiben. Mit jedem rationalen Gedankengang rief er sich selbst in Erinnerung, dass sie mit diesem Wahnsinn endlich aufhören mussten, doch der Einkauf in seiner Tasche sprach eine gänzlich andere Sprache.</p><p>Er hatte die Bitte seines Freundes abgelehnt, sich geweigert diesen letzten fatalen Fehler zu begehen, doch irgendwie war er nicht in der Lage die Option aus seinem Kopf zu löschen. War es wirklich so schlimm? Eigentlich war es doch nach der Aktion gestern schon komplett egal, oder? Klar, es war kein richtiger Sex gewesen, allerdings hatten sie die Grenze zu einer normalen Freundschaft ohnehin schon längst überschritten. Diese winzigen Nuancen machten nun auch keinen großartigen Unterschied mehr, oder? Frustriert aufstöhnend zog Taichi die Türe mit etwas mehr Kraft als notwendig hinter sich ins Schloss, wobei das laute Krachen ihn selbst leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Ein leiser Fluch entkam seinen Lippen als er dabei etwas zu weit zur Seite wich, sein Ellbogen dabei mit der Wand kollidierte. Diese scheiß Wohnung war eindeutig zu klein.</p><p>Er wusste nicht woher der Gedanke plötzlich kam, so völlig aus dem Nichts, aber mit einem Mal war da Agumon vor seinem inneren Auge, der wachsame Blick neugierig durch seine Wohnung gleitend. //Ziemlich klein!// Bei der Erinnerung an den kritischen Kommentar schossen ihm Tränen in die Augen und hastig blinzelnd durchquerte er den Raum. Der Schmerz schnürte ihm die Luft zum Atmen ab und ohne weiter nachzudenken öffnete er seine Umhängetasche, beförderte die schwarze Plastiktüte dann auf den Tisch, wie um mit dieser prägnanten Platzierung dafür zu sorgen, dass sie Yamato gar nicht entgehen konnte. Wenn dieser überhaupt hierher zurückkam...</p><p>Überrascht zuckte er zusammen als exakt in diesem Moment die Türklingel durch den Raum hallte und schlagartig spannte sein gesamter Körper sich an, während sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, seine Handflächen sich plötzlich feucht anfühlten. Er musste wirklich aufhören sich so unfassbar dämlich zu benehmen… Kurz pendelte sein Blick erneut zu der schwarzen Tüte auf dem Tisch, doch um sie nun noch zu verstauen war keine Zeit. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf atmete tief durch, ehe er dann den Raum durchquerte, exakt in dem Moment als die Türklingel erneut ertönte. Ohne sich noch weitere Gelegenheit zu geben, sich einfach komplett idiotisch zu verhalten öffnete er hastig, zwang dabei sofort ein verlegenes Grinsen auf seine Lippen „T-tut mir leid, ich… hab gerade noch… etwas fertig gemacht…“, stammelte er unbeholfen, wobei es ihm nur mit Mühe gelang die braunen Augen dabei auf seinen Freund gerichtet zu halten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Herz pochte hart in seiner Brust und angespannt fixierte er die Tür vor sich, doch für den Moment tat sich nichts. Hatte er ihn nicht gehört, oder war er vielleicht gerade im Bad? Er hatte deutlich das Licht von der Straße aus sehen können, wusste also, dass Taichi bereits zu Hause war. Also hob er noch einmal die Hand, betätigte die Klingel erneut, ehe auch schon just in diesem Moment geöffnet wurde. Völlig perplex starrte er dem braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf entgegen, das Lächeln auf dessen Lippen verlegen und unbeholfen. Hatten sie wirklich bereits einen nicht wieder gut zu machenden Schaden angerichtet? Hätte er vielleicht doch auf Odaiba bleiben sollen?<br/>Aber als Taichi dann einen Schritt zur Seite machte, schob er sich selbst etwas verkrampft lächelnd an seinem Freund vorbei in die kleine Wohnung. Es war seltsam, aber wohl okay...<br/>Er hörte das Rauschen der Klimaanlage, doch die Luft war noch immer etwas stickig. Ein Indiz dafür, dass Taichi wohl selbst noch nicht all zu lange zu Hause sein konnte.<br/>Wahrscheinlich war er fix und fertig von der Uni und der Schicht in diesem Höllenladen. Yamato hatte sich oft gefragt, wie der Jüngere diese Lautstärke so lange ertragen konnte. Für seine Ohren wäre das absolut unerträglich…</p><p>Langsam trat er in den Wohnraum, stellte seine Tasche neben dem Tisch ab, ehe er auch schon in seiner Bewegung stockte. Weiterhin schweigend richtete er sich auf, die Augen neutral auf die schwarze Plastiktüte auf der Tischplatte gerichtet. Und auch wenn er spürte, dass Taichis Blick auf ihm ruhte, die innere Unruhe des Wuschelkopfs sich mehr als nur deutlich im kleinen Zimmer ausbreitete, beugte er sich langsam nach vorn.<br/>Hätte er nicht gewollt, dass er es sah, hätte er diese eindeutigen Einkäufe vor ihm versteckt, oder nicht?<br/>//Ich… hab gerade noch… etwas fertig gemacht…//<br/>Oder besser… platziert.<br/>Das Plastik knisterte leise in seinen Fingern als er einen Blick hineinwarf.<br/>Kondome und Gleitgel.<br/>Dass Taichi nichts in der Wohnung gehabt hatte, war also keine Ausrede gewesen…<br/>Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, pochte bis in seinen Hals, doch ohne eine Regung zu zeigen legte er die Tüte zurück auf den Tisch.</p><p>Langsam wandet sich der blonde Schönling um, Taichis Lippen leicht offenstehend, als ob er sich schon nervös eine Erklärung überlegte, doch noch bevor es dazu kam, nickte Yamato nur schlicht mit dem Kopf. Der Tag, oder speziell der Abend war fürchterlich gewesen… Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater steckte noch immer tief in seinem Kopf, offen in seinem Gesicht erkennbar, wie mies er sich fühlte.<br/>„Ich gehe erst schnell duschen… ich bin… total durchgeschwitzt.“ Damit schob er sich an seinem Freund vorbei. Er wollte nicht drüber nachdenken, dass sie nun wohl wirklich die letzten Grenze überschreiten würden. Wollte nicht wahrhaben, was das für sie bedeutete. Er wollte nur den Schmerz vergessen…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hastig trat er schließlich einen Schritt zur Seite um Yamato nicht länger darin zu hindern vor der selbst um diese Uhrzeit noch schwülen Hitze in die zumindest ein klein wenig kühleren Wohnung zu fliehen. Die Lippen des Älteren hoben sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln an, wobei dieses die blauen Augen allerdings kaum erreichte. Die Frage danach wie der Tag seines Freundes verlaufen war konnte er sich wohl sparen… Schweigend kehrte er in den Wohn-und Schlafraum zurück, wobei er nun bereute, dass er die schwarze Tüte so demonstrativ auf dem Tisch platziert hatte. Es war eine Sache, dass er tatsächlich irre genug gewesen war Kondome und Gleitgel einzukaufen, eine völlig andere Yamato sofort mit dem Kopf darauf zu stoßen. Und natürlich blieb der Blick des Blondschopfs schon beim Betreten des Zimmers an dem dunklen Plastik hängen, wobei seine Gesichtszüge allerdings für einen Moment entgleisten als der Ältere anstatt auch nur eine einzige Frage zu stellen direkt einen Blick in das Innere der Tüte warf. Sofort schoss ihm das Blut in die Wangen, seine Lippen sich bereits reflexartig zu irgendeiner fadenscheinigen Erklärung öffnend, doch Yamato kam ihm zuvor.</p><p>Die Mimik seines besten Freundes war ausdruckslos, unmöglich zu deuten, als er einfach nur ein kaum merkliches Nicken andeutete, die schlanken Finger dann wieder von der glatten Oberfläche der Plastiktüte abglitten. Egal welche dämliche Aussage er nun von sich geben würde, es war überflüssig. Ihnen war beiden klar weshalb diese Utensilien auf dem Tisch lagen, warum er gar nicht erst versucht hatte diese vor Yamato zu verbergen. Sie hatten schon am Vorabend den Grundstein für weiteren Wahnsinn gelegt. „O-okay…“ Seine eigene Stimme klang heiser und komplett überfordert und nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die wirren Haare. Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seine Rippen, während er spüren konnte wie seine Nervosität im Sekundentakt noch weiter anstieg. Wieso stellte der ehemalige Sänger keine einzige Frage zu seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel? Obwohl… eigentlich konnte er sich das selbst beantworten. Es war ihm egal. Es war gänzlich gleichgültig aus welchem Grund er sich umentschieden hatte, weshalb es nun plötzlich okay war, obwohl er sich gestern noch vehement geweigert hatte weiterzugehen.</p><p>Wortlos folgte sein Blick dem Älteren, löste sich erst von dem breiten Rücken als Yamato die Badezimmertüre hinter sich ins Schloss zog. Leise aufstöhnend fuhr er sich über das ausgezehrte Gesicht, seine Panik noch mehr ansteigend. Das alles war Wahnsinn. War er völlig verrückt? Mit seiner grandiosen Idee die Plastiktüte direkt auf dem Tisch zu platzieren war es jetzt fast unmöglich einen Rückzieher zu machen. Yamato rechnete damit, dass er sich tatsächlich darauf einließ. Was hatte er da angerichtet?!</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Dusche verschaffte keine Ablenkung, erinnerte ihn mit ihrem eiskalten Wasser nur daran, welchen Wahnsinn sie nun vorhatten in die Tat umzusetzen. Okay, es vertrieb die Erinnerung an den Abend, an den Schmerz, aber die Nervosität zerfraß ihn. Bisher hatten sie einfach angefangen, sich aufeinander gestürzt und gehandelt ohne zu denken. Nun wussten sie beide, dass er vorsätzlich duschte. Anders als gestern, als man das alles auch noch einfach hätte beenden können. Jetzt war er mit einer bestimmten Intension im Bad verschwunden und Taichi wusste es. Sie würden es tun. Sobald er seine Dusche beendet hatte gab es kein zurück. Und eigentlich wollte er das auch überhaupt nicht.<br/>Geräuschvoll durchatmend stellte er schließlich den eisigen Wasserstrahl ab, verharrte aber noch kurz an Ort und Stelle. Er hatte keine Klamotten, nicht einmal frische Shorts mitgenommen… aber eigentlich war es auch unnötig jetzt noch etwas zu heucheln.</p><p>Aufgeregt griff er nach dem Handtuch, frottierte sich hastig die Haut und die Haare, versuchte gar nicht erst das verwegen wirkende Chaos auf seinem Kopf zu beseitigen. Abgesehen davon, dass sein Nacken rasiert war, wirkte seine Frisur gerade etwas wie der Schnitt den er in der Oberstufe getragen hatte… Kurz huschte eine nostalgisches aber trauriges Lächeln über seine Lippen. Was war nur passiert? Damals, auch nach den Vorkommnissen mit Meicoomon hätte er nicht einmal im Traum an so etwas fürchterliches geglaubt. Er hatte angenommen, dass er und Gabumon für immer zusammen sein würden… weil man sie füreinander geschaffen hatte…<br/>Wie arrogant er gewesen war. Und für wie selbstverständlich er seinen Partner angesehen hatte.<br/>Alles war wichtiger gewesen… erst die Bandprobe… dann das Studium… alles.<br/>Verzweifelt presste er die Lippen zusammen, das Brennen in seinen Augen schon wieder viel zu dominant. Verdammt! Er war ein verfluchter Waschlappen!</p><p>Fast schon aggressiv, schlang er sich das feuchte Handtuch um die Hüften. Er würde seinem scheiß Kopf jetzt die Lichter ausknipsen! Und irgendwann würde dieser Schmerz von alleine nachlassen… irgendwann…<br/>Die Tür quietschte leise als er den Griff nach unten drückte und sofort fröstelte er aufgrund er klimatisierten Luft. Wortlos richtete er den Blick auf Taichi, sein Herzschlag nun schon wieder so erhöht, dass man ihn sicher unter seiner hellen Haut erkennen konnte.<br/>Sie waren wahnsinnig… aber es war egal.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Krampfhaft versuchte Taichi sich irgendwie abzulenken, wobei sein Blick sich allerdings dennoch weiterhin immer wieder verselbstständigte und zurück zur Badezimmertüre glitt. Erneut stöhnte er leise auf, während er sich schwerfällig auf das Bett fallen ließ und mit einer fahrigen Bewegung nach der Fernbedienung angelte. Dummerweise war er längst über den Punkt hinweg an dem ihn die Mattscheibe tatsächlich noch genug fesseln konnte um seine Gedanken für einen Augenblick in eine andere Richtung zu steuern. Die schwarze Plastiktüte auf dem Tisch tat ihr Übriges dazu, sodass er seine Augen zwar auf den Bildschirm gerichtet hielt, allerdings ohne sich auch nur ansatzweise auf das laufende Programm konzentrieren zu können.</p><p>Wollte er das tatsächlich? War er wirklich wahnsinnig genug mit Yamato zu schlafen nur um den Schmerz und die Leere in seinem Inneren auszulöschen? Sie waren doch schon jetzt kaum mehr in der Lage einen gerade Satz miteinander zu wechseln, wie viel schlimmer würde es erst werden wenn sie tatsächlich noch einen weiteren Schritt weitergingen? Er hatte schon Agumon verloren, er konnte unmöglich zulassen, dass Yamato ebenfalls aus seinem Leben verschwand. Er brauchte seinen besten Freund an seiner Seite, den Menschen, der ihm nun schon seit Jahren so unfassbar wichtig war. Ein leichter Ruck ging durch seinen angespannten Körper als er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte wie sich die Badezimmertüre öffnete, und schlagartig beschleunigte sich sein Puls erneut. “Ich... sollte mich dann auch noch duschen. Ich bin nur kurz vor dir heim gekommen, hatte noch keine Zeit dazu.” Irgendwie fühlte sich ihre Konversation gerade wie ein Deja vu an, die gravierende Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Dialog vom Vorabend nicht zu leugnen. Mit dem großen Unterschied allerdings, dass sie beide gestern nicht gezielt geplant hatten den Wahnsinn zwischen ihnen auf ein neues Level zu heben. Kurz pendelte sein Blick zu seinem Freund, wobei alleine der nackte Oberkörper schon ausreichte um seinen Mund komplett auszutrocknen. Klar, wieso sollte Yamato sich auch noch die Mühe machen sich etwas anzuziehen, wenn ihre Pläne ohnehin schon feststanden und eindeutig keine Klamotten involvierten. “Ich... beeile mich...”, murmelte er noch hastig, ehe er seinen Blick auch schon überfordert abwandte und an Yamato vorbei das Bad ansteuerte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Als Taichi mit den nervös gemurmelten Worten ins Bad verschwand blieb der blonde Student noch einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen. Verdammt, er war nervös…<br/>Langsam tapste er mit nackten Füßen zum Bett hinüber, seine Augen kurz zum laufenden Fernseher schweifend. Offenbar hatte Taichi versucht sich abzulenken… aber wahrscheinlich war er damit ebenso erfolglos gewesen wie er selbst. Seufzend ließ er sich auf der Matratze nieder, fixierte dann erneut die schwarze Plastiktüte vor ihm. Gestern hatte er es für die beste Idee gehalten, war so unglaublich erregt gewesen, dass es keinen Zweifel in seinem Kopf gegeben hatte, doch aktuell sah die Lage anders aus. Es war nicht so, dass er nicht wollte, immerhin lag ihre Erfolgsquote bisher bei hundert Prozent, aber konnte ihre Freundschaft das überstehen? Konnten sie in der Zukunft neutral genug damit umgehen um es einfach zu vergessen, wenn die Zeit gekommen war?<br/>Entnervt von sich selbst schüttelte er den Kopf, sie würden das durchziehen! Und sie würden sich gut dabei fühlen!</p><p>Yamato schreckt zusammen, als er auch schon wieder das Geräusch der Badezimmertür hörte und kurz darauf Taichi in seinen Augenwinkel trat. Okay, er hatte sich wirklich beeilt.<br/>Die braunen Haare wirkten notdürftig frottiert, während der perfekt trainierte Oberkörper noch ein wenig feucht glänzte. 'Er' war perfekt. Sofort beschleunigte sich seine Atmung und wie um seinem Freund zu zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war rutschte er ein Stück zur Seite, machte ihm Platz.<br/>Ob es am Anfang sehr weh tun würde? Er hatte Taichis Penis gesehen… in voller Größe... ihn gespürt… Mit Sicherheit würde es kein Spaziergang werden… aber immerhin hatte der Jüngere vorgesorgt und zusätzlich zu ihrem Schutz auch gleichzeitig noch etwas zur Erleichterung des Akts besorgt.<br/>Shit… Nervös richtete er die Augen erneut auf den ehemaligen Sportler, schluckte dann schwer ehe er dann doch seinen Schoß fixierte.<br/>„Ich vertraue dir...“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern, doch es war keine Lüge. Taichi würde ihm nicht unnötig weh tun und am Ende würden sie es beide genießen und wenigstens für den Moment die grausame Realität aussperren.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl Taichi verlockt war sich extra viel Zeit zu lassen, die Dusche bewusst in die Länge zu ziehen um ihnen beiden so zumindest noch etwas mehr mentale Vorbereitungszeit einzuräumen, stellte er dennoch bereits kurz darauf die Wasserzufuhr schon wieder ab und angelte tropfnass nach einem Handtuch. Es brachte absolut gar nichts jetzt alles weitere hinauszuzögern, sie würden sich nur noch mehr verrückt machen. Wenn er nicht bereit dazu war ihrer Freundschaft womöglich den Todesstoß zu versetzen musste er mit Yamato darüber reden. Noch war nichts passiert. Noch waren sie in der Lage diesen Wahnsinn zu stoppen. Dass er Kondome gekauft hatte bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie nun gezwungen waren auch tatsächlich miteinander zu schlafen. Der Vorabend hatte ihnen doch auch gezeigt, dass es genug andere Wege und Möglichkeiten der Ablenkung gab. Dass es nicht notwendig war-</p><p>Seine Gedanken fanden ein abruptes Ende als er die Türe des Badezimmers aufdrückte, sich blaue Augen auf ihn richteten als er auf noch feuchten Sohlen auf das erstaunlich kühle Parkett trat. Das Bett knarrte leise als Yamato etwas zur Seite rutschte um ihm Platz zu machen und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass der Ältere nicht vor hatte einen Rückzieher zu machen. Wenn er das alles stoppen wollte lag es eindeutig an ihm alleine den Riegel vorzuschieben, sie beide zur Vernunft zu rufen. Wie angewurzelt verharrte er noch einige Meter vom Bett entfernt, seine Mimik komplett überfordert. Gerade als er seine Lippen öffnen wollte um Yamato seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen kam der Ältere ihm zuvor und schlagartig weiteten sich seine dunklen Augen bei den leisen Worten. Er vertraute ihm. Wollte, dass er es war der ihm dabei half zu vergessen. Was wenn Yamato verzweifelt Ablenkung bei irgendjemand anderem suchte wenn er ihn nun erneut ablehnte? Alleine der Gedanke ließ Übelkeit in ihm hochsteigen. Unmöglich.</p><p>“Ich... habe das noch nie getan. Mit einem Mann...” Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein tonloses Wispern als er zögernd näher trat, sein Blick dabei auf die schwarze Tüte gerichtet, unfähig seinen Freund gerade anzusehen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Lippen zucken zu einem schwermütigen Lächeln, seine Augen weiter auf seinen Schoß gerichtet. Sie hatten beide ihre Bedenken und wie könnten sie auch nicht? Sie waren seit Jahren Freunde… hatten quasi ihr ganzes Leben miteinander verbracht. Und nun spielten sie damit um sich aus der Wirklichkeit zu stehlen.<br/>Das Bettgestell quietschte leise, als Yamato sich davon erhob, die blauen Augen unsicher lächelnd in die braunen gerichtet.<br/>„Ich auch nicht...“<br/>Langsam trat er auf ihn zu, stoppte knapp vor seinem Freund. Er konnte sehen wie unstet sich der Brustkorb des Jüngeren hob und wieder senkte, erkannte wie angespannt er vor ihm stand und ihm selbst ging es nicht besser.<br/>„Dann… sind die Bedingungen ja gleich und… es ist für uns beide das erste Mal. Mit einem Mann...“ Zögerlich hob er eine Hand, strich einige braune Strähnen aus dem nervösen Gesicht. Taichis Atem streifte seine Lippen und vorsichtig beugte er sie weiter nach vorn, stoppte aber noch einmal kurz vor dem Ziel.<br/>Wortlos blickte er in die braunen Tiefen, suchte nach Antworten die er aber nicht fand, ehe er noch einmal sanft über die gerötete Wangen strich, seine Hände dann zärtlich in den noch feuchten Nacken gleiten ließ.<br/>Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seine Rippen als er schließlich die letzten Zentimeter überbrücke, seine blauen Augen zufielen und er mit einem leisen Keuchen ihre Lippen zusammenpresste.</p><p>Zaghaft bewegte er sich gegen ihn, ließ seine Hände dann langsam über den breiten Rücken tiefer gleiten, bis er mit den Fingern an das lose gewickelte Handtuch stieß. Sie beide wussten warum sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatten sie wieder anzuziehen, warum dann also alles noch unnötig in die Länge ziehen?<br/>Sein Atem zitterte zwischen den sanften Küssen, als er das raue Stück Stoff schließlich löste und es begleitet von einem dumpfen Rascheln auf dem Holzboden landete.<br/>Es gab kein Zurück mehr, zumindest nicht für ihn.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Seine dunklen Augen zuckten hoch als er hören konnte wie das Bettgestell leise quietschte, und sofort flutete Wärme durch seinen Körper als blaue Augen die seinen trafen, er dasselbe unsichere Flackern darin erkennen konnte. Sie waren kein verliebtes Paar, das gerade nervös und unbeholfen sein erstes Mal plante. Der Grund für diesen Schritt war ein gänzlich anderer, viel unschöner und pragmatischer als tiefe Gefühle, denen man mit Sex Ausdruck verleihen wollte. Obwohl er nicht leugnen konnte, dass sein Herz gerade hart gegen seine Rippen hämmerte, da ein seltsamer Druck auf seiner Brust war, den er nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. Egal. Es war gleichgültig, unwichtig. Yamato hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt, für seinen Freund gab es schon jetzt keinen Schritt zurück mehr. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf zuckte leicht zusammen als der Ältere näher auf ihn zu trat, die braunen Ovale sich leicht weitend als noch von der kalten Dusche kühle Fingerspitzen vorsichtig sein erhitztes Gesicht streiften. Was machte er sich eigentlich vor? Er wollte es auch, wollte herausfinden wie intensiv es sich nach der Erfahrung gestern erst anfühlen würde richtig mit Yamato zu schlafen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so immenses Verlangen nach jemandem empfunden? War das überhaupt schon einmal passiert? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern...</p><p>Ein erstes Mal für sie beide. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht geahnt hatte, dennoch war es etwas völlig anderes es nun tatsächlich aus Yamatos Mund zu hören. Für den Älteren war der Schritt ein weitaus größerer als für ihn selbst und dennoch schien er deutlich überzeugter von seiner Entscheidung zu sein als er selbst. Wie schlecht musste es Yamato gehen, wenn er etwas derartig wahnsinniges in Erwägung zog nur um seinen Kopf freizubekommen? Taichi atmete innerlich tief durch. Die Frage konnte er sich getrost selbst beantworten. Er hatte die Verzweiflung und all den Schmerz in dem blassen Gesicht gesehen, die Tränen mehr als nur einmal versucht zu trocknen. Sie waren am Ende, alle beide. Doch solange sie sich nicht der Illusion hingaben, dass das zwischen ihnen mehr als der krampfhafte Wunsch nach Ablenkung war, war doch alles in Ordnung, oder?</p><p>Ein heiseres Keuchen endete an weichen Lippen als Yamato die verschwindend geringe Distanz überbrückte, der Kuss noch sanft und zurückhaltend. Die schlanken Finger, die im selben Atemzug bereits über seinen Rücken glitten, dann dafür sorgten, dass der lose Knoten mit dem er das Handtuch um seine Hüften befestigt hatte sich löste, zeigten ihm allerdings sofort, dass der Ältere nicht vor hatte viel Zeit mit dem Vorspiel zu verschwenden. Begleitet von einem leisen Knistern landete das Stück Stoff auf dem Boden und bereits deutlich außer Atem löste er den Kuss um Yamato ansehen zu können. Für einen Augenblick waren nur ihre schweren Atemzüge zu hören, die blauen Augen bereits deutlich dunkler als sonst. “Yama, versprich mir, dass du mein bester Freund bleibst. Dass das... nichts zwischen uns ändert...” Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren. Rau und belegt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war erregend und prickelnd, die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte in stiller Aufregung auf das was nun passieren würde. Es war wirklich ähnlich wie bei seinem ersten Mal, nur dass Yamato damals dennoch etwas selbstsicherer gewesen war. Immer hatte er die bis dahin für ihn einleuchtend natürliche aktive männliche Rolle übernommen. Warum auch immer, jetzt konnte er es sich gerade nicht anders vorstellen, als Taichi die Zügel zu überlassen. Er wollte sich festhalten, wollte, dass sein Freund ihm dieses Hochgefühl verschaffte und sich einfach nur fallen lassen. Der nervöse Atem seines Freundes streifte seine Lippen und kurz weiteten sich seine blauen Augen vor Verblüffung. Taichis Worte klangen fast flehend und sofort schnürte sich Yamatos Magen eng zusammen. Sie hatten beide Angst, aber wahrscheinlich mehr vor dem Danach als vor der Sache selbst. Allein bei dem Gedanken Taichi auch noch zu verlieren drohte er sein letztes bisschen Verstand auch noch zu verlieren. Also warum gingen sie beide in vollem Bewusstsein dieses Risiko ein?</p><p>Der blonde Schönling schluckte schwer, seine Hände auf der schmalen Hüfte ruhend, während er nach Antworten in den brauen Ovalen suchte, die er nicht fand.<br/>"Du weißt, dass es nur eine Sache gibt, die mich von dir trennen kann..." Und auch wenn das vielleicht nicht die Antwort war, die Taichi hören hatte wollen, so war das die einzige Wahrheit.<br/>//Ich lasse dich nicht los, auch wenn ich sterbe...// Taichis Worte aus der Eiswüste hallten wie auch schon vor einigen Tagen in seinem Kopf wieder und langsam hob er eine Hand, nur um erneut eine vorwitzige Strähne hinter das Ohr seines Freundes zu streichen. "Ich brauche dich, Taichi. Und das nicht nur heute..." Ihre Gesichter waren sich nahe, zwischen ihren angespannten Körpern kaum mehr eine Hand breit Platz, doch Yamato regte sich nicht. Wenn Taichi wollte, dass es geschah, dann musste er den letzten Schritt tun.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass der Sex sich gut anfühlen, exakt die berauschende Wirkung erzielen würde, die sie sich beide erhofften, doch noch war sein Verstand zu wenig verklärt um die beunruhigenden Konsequenzen vollständig ausblenden zu können. Man schlief nicht mit seinem besten Freund. Eigentlich sollte die Vorstellung alleine schon so abwegig sein, dass dieses irre Vorhaben gar nicht erst in die Tat umgesetzt wurde. Doch zwischen ihnen war nichts mehr normal, schon lange nicht mehr. Dieser Zug war bereits abgefahren als sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Trotzdem wollte er es hören. Aus Yamatos Mund. Dass nichts und niemand in der Lage sein würde sie zu trennen. Dass zumindest sein bester Freund für immer an seiner Seite sein würde. Yamato war sein Rettungsanker, der einzige Mensch, den er gerade an seiner Seite ertrug. Ihre enge Freundschaft hatte sich in etwas seltsam Verqueres gewandelt, doch genau diese Veränderung trug dazu bei, dass er nicht komplett den Verstand verlor, es weiterhin schaffte die notwendige Kraft zu finden sich zur Arbeit und zur Uni zu schleppen.</p><p>Die leisen Worte waren nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte, nicht das Versprechen, dass er so verzweifelt suchte, doch mehr würde er nicht erhalten. Es war offensichtlich, dass Yamato ihn brauchte, dass der Ältere nur deshalb überhaupt zuließ, dass sie diesen Wahnsinn weiterführten. Er musste einfach Vertrauen haben. Vertrauen auf ihre Freundschaft, die schon so viele Hindernisse überwunden hatte. Er schauderte kaum merklich als der heiße Atem über seine Lippen glitt, die schlanken Finger bewegungslos an seinen Hüften verharrend. Yamato wartete auf seine Reaktion, darauf, dass er die Distanz überwand und ihm damit tatsächlich zu verstehen gab, dass es auch für ihn okay war weiterzugehen.</p><p>Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seine Rippen, das Blut laut ihn seinen Ohren rauschend, der Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen weiterhin unsicher. Zögernd hob er schließlich seine eigenen Hände, spürte die Gänsehaut unter seinen Fingerkuppen als er langsam über den schlanken Rücken strich, ehe er nun seinerseits etwas an dem rauen Stoff zog, wobei das nur halbherzig festgesteckte Handtuch sich sofort problemlos löste, die letzte Barriere lautlos zu Boden glitt. Es war zu spät. Eigentlich hatte er mit dem Kauf der Kondome schon den weiteren Verlauf des Abends besiegelt. „Ich vertraue dir…“, wiederholte er leise Yamatos Worte, ehe er dann langsam die letzten Zentimeter überbrückte, wobei er mit der hauchzarten Berührung ihrer Lippen seine endgültige Zustimmung besiegelte.</p><p>Und genau in diesem Moment schien das Eis zu brechen, jegliche Zurückhaltung nun mit einem Mal unnötig. Hitze jagte durch seinen Körper und begleitet von einem unterdrückten Keuchen schlang er seinen Arm um Yamatos schlanke Taille, zog den Älteren ruckartig eng an sich heran.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Feine Gänsehaut ließ ihn schaudern, als Taichis Finger endlich seine Haut berührten, nur kurz später den nur lose gewickelten Stoff um seine Hüfte lösten. Das war sie, die endgültige Entscheidung.<br/>Sie würde miteinander schlafen.<br/>Erneut tanzte der warme Atem seines besten Freundes über seine Lippen, ehe diese zaghaft versiegelt wurden, als auch schon ein bestimmender Ruck durch seinen Körper ging. Taichis Haut fühlte sich zart und kühl auf seiner eigenen an, zeigte, dass der Jüngere ebenfalls eiskalt geduscht haben musste. Sofort intensivierte Yamato den Kontakt ihrer Lippen, lehnte sich genussvoll stöhnend gegen sie. Erwartungsvoll öffnete er den Mund, gewährte der heißen Zunge Einlass und spätestens jetzt schoss ihm das Blut in den Unterkörper.<br/>Er versuchte sich noch krampfhaft einzureden, dass es egal war, dass es nicht um Taichi sondern nur um seine Triebbefriedigung und die Ablenkung ging, doch er wusste sehr wohl, dass er sich selbst belog. Es musste Taichi sein. Niemand anderes. Es würde nicht funktionieren.</p><p>Fast schon verzweifelt vergrub er die Hände in der weichen Mähne, ließ sich weiter nach hinten drücken, bis er mit einem leisen Keuchen auf der weichen Matratze aufkam. Augenblick, aber ohne den Kontakt lange zu lösen rutsche er weiter auf das Bett, zog den Dunkelhaarigen mit sich, über sich, ehe er auch schon mit dem Rücken auf dem hellen Laken aufkam. Schwer atmend löste sich schließlich ihre Verbindung, seine Männlichkeit bereits ungeduldig pochend zwischen seinen langen Beinen. Er wollte es. Hatte es die ganze Zeit gewollt.<br/>Seine Hände strichen sanft über den trainierten Körper, fanden schließlich ihren Weg über Taichis Bauch, hin zu seiner Körpermitte. Er war hart und fasziniert sah Yamato zu, wie die braunen Augen halb hinter den dunklen Wimpern verschwanden, als er ihn endlich umfasste.<br/>Das harte Fleisch zuckte in seiner Hand, als er diese langsam zu bewegen begann, er die weichen Lippen sofort wieder in Beschlag nahm. Seine zweite Hand umfasste schließlich Taichis rechtes Handgelenk, zwang den Jüngeren so, sich komplett auf seinen linken Arm zu stützen. Zielstrebig führte er ihn ebenfalls zu seiner Körpermitte, schauderte als er seinem Wunsch sofort nachkam.</p><p>Oh Gott. Sein Kopf schwirrte und er wollte nicht mehr warten. Wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich spüren. Augenblick öffnete er die Beine weiter, ließ den blonden Schopf gleichzeitig wieder nach hinten ins Kissen sinken. Es war eine Einladung, der Wunsch, dass sein Freund anfing. Ihre Augen hafteten aufeinander, die Luft zwischen ihnen unter Hochspannung, ehe er den Kopf leicht drehte und die schwarze Plastiktüte fixierte. Sie konnten nicht einfach so anfangen… sie mussten vorsichtig sein, zumindest am Anfang. Warum also alles noch weiter aufschieben?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte spüren wie Yamato bereits auffordernd seine Lippen öffnete, kam der Einladung sofort nach und raubte dem Kuss damit jegliche noch verbliebene Zurückhaltung. Tief drang er mit seiner Zunge in den heißen Mund, wobei sein Körper augenblicklich auf den intensiven Kontakt reagierte. Er wollte das alles. Egal wie viel Panik er vor dem danach verspürte, es war eine schlichte Lüge, dass er sich nur seinem besten Freund zuliebe zu diesem Irrsinn hinreißen ließ. Er hatte es schon in der gestrigen Nacht gefühlt, dieses unbändige Verlangen, den Wunsch nach mehr, nach noch intensiverer Nähe. Er wollte Sex. Mit Yamato. Und er wollte dabei nicht darüber nachdenken müssen warum es gerade der Ältere sein musste, weshalb niemand sonst ausreichte.</p><p>Heiser in den Kuss stöhnend drängte er den schlanken Körper nach hinten, spürte wie Yamatos Beine mit dem Bettgestell kollidierten, ehe er auch schon mit nach unten gezogen wurde als der ehemalige Sänger auf die Matratze sank. Die fest in seine Haare verkrampften Finger lockerten ihren unnachgiebigen Griff in keiner Weise, zwangen ihn den Bewegungen seines Freundes zu folgen, sodass er sich gleich darauf schwer atmend über ihm auf der weichen Unterlage wiederfand, seine Beine zwischen den leicht angewinkelten des Älteren, seine Arme neben den weichen Haaren abgestützt. Reflexartig spannten sich seine ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln an als die kühle Hand sanft darüber glitten und heiser keuchend schlossen sich seine Augen als die schlanken Finger erst flüchtig über seine Spitze glitten, ehe Yamato sein bereits hartes Glied umschloss. Schon die langsamen Bewegungen jagten einen heißen Schauer über seine Lippen, die rauen Laute seiner Lust nur notdürftig gedämpft von dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Benommen zwang er seine Lider wieder etwas auf als der Ältere nach seinem Handgelenk griff, doch er ließ sich ohne jegliche Gegenwehr führen, kam dem eindeutigen Wunsch dann auch sofort nach.</p><p>Das Bett knarrte als er sein Gewicht weiter auf seine linke Seite verlagerte und keuchend drehte er seinen Kopf schließlich etwas zur Seite, brach damit den Kontakt ihrer Lippen um nach Luft zu schnappen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Wie schaffte es Yamato ihn so sehr durchdrehen zu lassen? Sein gesamter Körper schien bereits in Flammen zu stehen, sein rationaler Verstand vollständig ausgeschaltet. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm sich dem Rhythmus des Älteren anzupassen, wobei seine Bewegungen allerdings dennoch immer wieder stockten. Und dann konnte er spüren wie die Berührungen seines Freundes langsamer wurden, schließlich komplett stoppten, während die ihn gerade noch fest einrahmenden Beine sich weiter öffneten. Taichi schluckte schwer, sein Hals plötzlich staubtrocken, sein rascher Puls in seinen Ohren dröhnend. Es war eine eindeutige Einladung. Für einen Moment sah Yamato ihn einfach nur an, die blauen Augen dunkel vor Erregung, halb verschwunden hinter den dichten Wimpern, die geröteten Lippen leicht geöffnet, die sonst so blassen Wangen erhitzt, ehe der Ältere seinen Kopf dann kaum merklich zur Seite wandte. Es war nicht notwendig seinem Blick zu folgen um zu wissen, dass sein Freund nun die Tüte auf dem Tisch fixierte, eine weitere eindeutige Instruktion an ihn weiterzumachen.</p><p>Für einen winzigen Moment schloss Taichi die Augen, atmete innerlich tief durch, ehe er sein Gewicht noch weiter auf seinen linken Arm verlagerte, er seine rechte Hand dann von der pulsierenden Erregung löste um stattdessen nach dem schwarzen Plastik zu greifen. Er konnte die blauen Ovale auf sich spüren als er die kleine Schachtel mit den Kondomen herausangelte und auf die Matratze beförderte, ehe er etwas ungelenk die Tube mit dem Gleitgel aus der Tüte zog. Der Versuch den Schraubverschluss mit nur einer Hand aufzubekommen scheiterte kläglich, weshalb er schließlich leise fluchend aufgab, sich stattdessen mit seinem linken Arm hochhievte um die Tube schließlich in sitzender Position zu öffnen. Angespannt drückte er eine großzügige Menge des kühlen Gels auf seine Finger, ehe er diese geöffnet auf den Tisch beförderte. Wer wusste schon ob er nicht noch mehr benötigen würde…</p><p>Nervös richtete er seine dunklen Augen schließlich wieder auf Yamato, zwang seine Lippen zu einem unsicheren Lächeln etwas nach oben.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das knistern der Tüte versetzte ihm eine weitere Gänsehaut und gespannt beobachtete er wie Taichi die Kondome auf das Bett beförderte und sich dann aufrichtete um das Gleitgel zu öffnen.<br/>Wie auch sein bester Freund atmete Yamato noch einmal tief durch als die braunen Augen sich begleitet von einem unsicheren Lächeln auf ihn richteten und unbeholfen zuckte sein Blick kurz zur Seite ehe er sich zwang erneut in das deutlich nervöse Gesicht zu blicken. Er wollte das, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sein Herz fast aus seiner Brust sprang.<br/>Das Bettgestell quietschte leise, als der Ältere sich mit einem seiner Arme ein wenig nach oben stützte und mit der freien Hand abermals das schlanke Handgelenk seines Gegenübers umfasste.<br/>Er fühlte das leichte Zittern, war sich nicht sicher wer von ihnen beiden der Auslöser dafür war, aber egal!<br/>Die Augen fest in Taichis gerichtet, führte er dessen Hand tiefer, rutschte mit dem Unterkörper noch etwas näher an ihn heran. Seine Beine waren mittlerweile weit genug geöffnet, dass er ohne Probleme sein Ziel erreichen konnte, doch auch wenn seine komplette Körperhaltung eine nicht falsch zu verstehende Erlaubnis war, zeigte seine Mimik doch ebenso deutlich wie nervös er sich fühlte.</p><p>Er zuckte leicht zusammen als die Finger mit dem kühlen Gel seine Haut berührten, er sie schließlich tiefer schob, bis sie zögerlich zwischen seine Pobacken glitten.<br/>Oh Gott. Sein Herz würde gleich explodieren!<br/>Er war durcheinander, aber ebenso erregt, die Schwellung seiner Männlichkeit nur noch weiter zunehmend durch die bisher nur dezente Berührung seines Eingangs. Yamatos Atem zitterte, als er schließlich seine Hand von Taichis Arm löste und erwartungsvoll seine Augen schloss.<br/>Er vertraute ihm…<br/>Mehr als jedem anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt.<br/>Es konnte nur Taichi sein.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Derjenige, der diese Idee überhaupt erst in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte, war eindeutig Yamato gewesen, doch es war unmöglich zu leugnen, dass er nun selbst derjenige war, der es tatsächlich so weit kommen ließ. Er hatte dem Älteren in der letzten Nacht eine Alternative angeboten, die dieser auch angenommen hatte, und trotzdem… Egal von wem dieser Wahnsinn nun eigentlich ausgegangen war, sie waren beide nervös und unsicher. Er konnte es in den blauen Augen sehen, in den angespannten Gesichtszügen lesen und trotzdem lag da eine verbissene Entschlossenheit in den vor Erregung dunklen Augen, die ihm zeigte, dass Yamato das alles wollte.</p><p>Und er war dankbar dafür, dass der Ältere ihm das auch sofort zeigte, sein Freund die Initiative ergriff und erneut sein Handgelenk umfasste um seine Hand zwischen seine Beine zu dirigieren, während er selbst mit seinem Unterkörper noch etwas tiefer rutschte, wobei die angewinkelten Knie sich automatisch noch etwas weiter öffneten. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf zuckte kaum merklich zusammen als er mit seinen Fingern gegen die weiche Haut stieß, hielt sofort inne als er spürte wie Yamato sich anspannte. Erneut war es der Ältere selbst, der seine Hand noch tiefer beförderte, bis seine mit Gel benetzten Fingerkuppen gegen den festen Muskelring stießen. Und dann lockerte sich der Griff seines Freundes ganz plötzlich, löste sich schließlich gänzlich, womit nun wieder sämtliche Steuerung bei ihm selbst lag.</p><p>Wahrscheinlich war es ganz gut, dass sie komplett auf das Vorspiel verzichtet hatten, dass sie direkt und ohne Umschweifen ihr eigentliches Vorhaben einleiteten, immerhin nahm Yamato ihm damit auch die Möglichkeit doch noch in Panik zu verfallen. Nicht, dass er sich gerade irgendwie ruhig und selbstbewusst fühlte, allerdings ging alles so schnell, dass er schlichtweg einfach nur reagierte. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, stützte sich mit dem freien Arm neben dem schlanken Körper auf der Matratze ab, richtete seine braunen Augen dann nervös auf das erhitzte Gesicht. Langsam presste er einen Zeigefinger gegen den festen Eingang, sah wie die Röte der blassen Wangen noch zunahm, Yamatos Blick kurz zur Seite zuckte. Da war Widerstand und zuerst war der Druck seines Fingers eindeutig zu zögerlich, doch als er diesen schließlich erhöhte, gelang es ihm problemlos in die heiße Enge zu dringen. Angespannt stieß er den automatisch angehaltenen Atem aus, spürte wie der schlanke Körper leicht zusammenzuckte als er seinen Finger vollständig in ihn führte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Matratze sank weiter neben ihm ab als Taichi sich tiefer nach unten beugte, während er den Druck seines Fingers allmählich erhöhte. Automatisch riss Yamato den Blick zur Seite, nicht mehr in der Lage den braunen Ovalen vor Scham standzuhalten. Hitze flutete seine Wangen und sein Unterkiefer zitterte kaum merklich vor Anspannung. Scheiße… Aber er würde keinen Rückzieher machen! Und dann spürte er wie der schlanke Finger plötzlich in ihn glitt, das Gefühl so sonderbar, dass er sich ohne es verhindern zu können um ihn herum verkrampfte. Es tat nicht weh, war nicht wirklich unangenehm, sondern einfach seltsam.<br/>Die Hitze in seinem Gesicht schien immer weiter zuzunehmen, doch er zwang sich sich wieder zu entspannen, biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, während er sich langsam mit dem Rücken nach hinten sinken ließ.<br/>Er musste sich entspannen! Alles war okay, wenn auch etwas peinlich.<br/>Erst schwer schluckend, öffnete er die Lippen um dann tief Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen, die blauen Augen fest geschlossen um Taichis Blick wenigstens irgendwie zu entgehen.<br/>Er musste nur diese Vorbereitung überstehen, danach würden sie sich wieder auf dem selben Level befinden.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Erneut schluckte Taichi schwer, die dunklen Augen weiterhin auf das gerötete Gesicht gerichtet um bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Panik oder Schmerz sofort zu stoppen. Yamato hatte seine Lider geschlossen, die feucht glänzenden Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie nur mehr eine blutleere Linie bildeten. Die schlanken Finger waren in das Bettlaken vergraben, die Knöchel bei der verzweifelten Suche nach Halt weiß hervor tretend. War das so okay? War es in Ordnung weiterzumachen? Die Hüften seines Freundes zitterten zwar kaum merklich, doch er wich nicht vor ihm zurück, signalisierte ihm auch sonst in keiner Weise, dass er aufhören sollte.</p><p>Langsam zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, ehe er seinen Finger erneut tief in die heiße Enge gleiten ließ, der Widerstand nun tatsächlich bereits deutlich geringer. Fahrig befeuchtete Taichi seine staubtrockenen Lippen mit seiner Zunge, die braunen Ovale weiterhin mit einer Mischung aus Nervosität und Faszination auf den Älteren gerichtet. Keine Sekunde war da der Plan gewesen die Augen zu schließen und sich jemand anderen vorzustellen. Wieso auch? Yamato war unfassbar heiß, egal wie abnormal es war das über seinen besten Freund zu denken.</p><p>Es ging hier nicht nur um Sex. Nicht nur darum zu vergessen. Vielleicht war es zu Beginn so gewesen, doch jetzt wollte er vor allem, dass es sich für Yamato gut anfühlte. Und noch war er sich dessen nicht wirklich sicher. Zögernd wiederholte er die Bewegung, drängte seinen Finger immer wieder tief in die heiße Enge, sein Tempo allmählich etwas beschleunigend als das Eindringen ihm zunehmend leichter fiel. „Ist... das so okay?“ Wahrscheinlich war es besser einfach den Mund zu halten, doch er benötigte die tatsächliche Bestätigung, dass es wirklich in Ordnung war weiter zu machen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichi drängte den schlanken Finger immer schneller in seinen Körper und allmählich verflog das seltsame Gefühl. Wirklich erregend war es zwar auch noch nicht, aber wahrscheinlich war ein einzelner Finger doch zu wenig um wirkliche Lust verspüren zu können. Trotzdem, Yamato war dankbar, dass sein Freund ihm Zeit ließ sich an alles zu gewöhnen.<br/>Blinzelnd zwang er bei der unsicheren Frage die Augen auf, wünschte sich aber schon im nächsten Moment es nicht getan zu haben.<br/>Die braunen Tiefen waren direkt auf ihn gerichtet, scannten quasi jeden Millimeter seines Gesichts. Okay, er war sicher einfach nur besorgt, aber das war definitiv noch unangenehmer und seltsamer als der Finger in seinem Hintern!<br/>„Ja… du… Du musst mich nicht behandeln als wäre ich aus Glas.“ Sofort drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, zog sich peinlich berührt den Unterarm über Mund und Nase, während sich die Finger seiner zweiten Hand immer fester ins Leintuch gruben. Verdammt, Taichi sollte aufhören ihn so anzustarren! Er fühlte sich auch so schon ausgeliefert genug. Aber er hatte es ja selbst so gewollt…<br/>Unter ihm sein… sich an ihm festhalten…<br/>„Mach... weiter… aber starr mich nicht so an!“ Seine Wangen brannten und auch wenn Taichi es nur gut meinte, das hielt er nicht aus!</p><p>~*~</p><p>Als Yamatos Augen sich blinzelnd öffneten spürte Taichi wie ihm die Hitze augenblicklich nicht nur ins Gesicht schoss. Die blauen Ovale hatten schon immer eine seltsame Faszination auf ihn ausgeübt, wobei er das immer der Tatsache zugeschoben hatte, dass er einfach niemand anderen kannte, der durch ausländische Wurzeln eine derartig intensive Augenfarbe besaß. Jetzt lag eine Mischung aus Scham und Trotz darin, doch zumindest war da keine Reue. Obwohl Taichi eigentlich davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass es gar nicht möglich war, steigerte sich die Röte seiner Wangen noch weiter, während er seinen Blick wie ertappt für einen kurzen Moment von dem nun halb unter Yamatos Arm verborgenen Gesicht zog. Er hielt sich allerdings nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil an die gepresste Anweisung seines Freundes, ehe seine braunen Augen auch schon wieder zurück auf seinen Freund glitten, der zuvor verunsicherte Ausdruck einem entschlossenen gewichen.</p><p>„Sorry, damit musst du klar kommen.“ Er würde ihn ansehen. Die ganze Zeit über. Um jede noch so winzige Regung in dem erhitzten Gesicht in sich aufnehmen zu können. Wie um seine etwas schwammige Antwort zu konkretisieren, Yamato zu zeigen, dass er nicht davon sprach ihn weiterhin wie Glas zu behandeln, zog er seine Hand langsam zurück, bis sein Finger schließlich gänzlich aus dem schlanken Körper glitt. Er zögerte nur einen winzigen Augenblick ehe er seinen Mittelfinger eng mit seinem Zeigefinger verband, er beide Fingerkuppen erst sachte über den zuckende Eingang gleiten ließ um das Gel etwas darauf zu verteilen um dann seinen Druck zu erhören. Der Widerstand war deutlich stärker als zuvor und er konnte spüren wie Yamato sich reflexartig anspannte, es ihm damit noch schwerer gestaltete, doch er berücksichtige den Befehl seines Freundes, drängte seine Hand noch fester gegen den bebenden Unterkörper.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zwar zuckte der Blick der braunen Augen für einen Moment zur Seite, aber nur um ihn danach gefühlt nur noch mehr zu fixieren. Die heiseren Worte jagten einen Schauer über seinen Rücken und mit brennenden Wangen zog Yamato den Arm noch weiter über sein Gesicht. Shit! War es wirklich so faszinierend ihn dabei anzustarren wie er sich ein Loch in die Matratze wünschte?<br/>Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz als der erste Finger wieder aus ihm glitt, Taichi allerdings keine Sekunde später mit zweiten erneut gegen seinen Muskelring drückte. Sofort spannte sich der ehemalige Musiker etwas an, fühlte die massierende Bewegung. Verdammt! Er hatte keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht wie peinlich ihm diese Prozedur werden würde! Sein Kopf war viel zu verklärt, viel zu erregt gewesen um überhaupt nur anzunehmen, dass er dabei klar bei Verstand sein konnte!</p><p>Ein gedämpftes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als Taichi sich schließlich Einlass verschaffte und für einen Sekundenbruchteil war da ein Stechen in seinem Unterkörper, doch es verging recht schnell. Stattdessen fühlte er wie sich die beiden Finger in ihm zu bewegen begannen, Taichi sie immer wieder gegen seinen Unterkörper stieß. Das Gefühl war nun deutlich intensiver, verursachte ein leichtes Kribbeln, weshalb immer wieder ein unkontrolliertes leises Stöhnen seine Kehle verließ. Okay... sie schienen auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein. Trotzdem, mit jeder Sekunde in der das Gefühl intensiver wurde, seine Körpermitte härter, verbarg er sein Gesicht mehr vor seinem besten Freund, zog nun auch noch den zweiten Arm darüber.<br/>Es es begann sich gut anzufühlen, ja, aber er konnte noch nicht abschalten, die braunen Augen nicht ignorieren die ihn voller Faszination anblickten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Erneut breitete sich ein warmes Prickeln in seinem Bauch aus als Yamato auch noch seinen zweiten Arm über sein glühendes Gesicht zog, das leise Stöhnen zwar gedämpft davon, aber noch immer deutlich hörbar. Das war eine völlig neue Seite, die sein bester Freund ihm da präsentierte, seine Reaktion so völlig anders als das fast arrogante Selbstbewusstsein, das der Ältere sonst zeigte. Die heiße Enge, die seine beiden Finger gerade eben noch so fest umschlossen hatte, dass er kaum in der Lage gewesen war seine Hand zu bewegen, schien sich bei jeder Bewegung mehr und mehr zu lockern, sodass er nun wieder problemlos in der Lage war tiefer in den schlanken Körper zu dringen, seinen Rhythmus dabei allmählich zu steigern.</p><p>Obwohl nur er es war, der Yamato berührte pochte seine eigene Erregung bereits heiß und hart zwischen seinen Beinen, der Anblick seines Freundes alleine schon ausreichend um sein Blut zum Kochen zu bringen. Egal wie verrückt das alles zwischen ihnen sein mochte, es gab keinen Weg zurück mehr. Er war schon jetzt kaum mehr in der Lage sich zurückzuhalten, seine Muskeln vor Anspannung vibrierend, seine Atemzüge gepresst und immer wieder stockend. Das alles war nur als Ablenkung gedacht gewesen, als Mittel zum Zweck um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, doch irgendwie verlor er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über seine eigenen Emotionen. Ja, da war Begierde und Erregung, Lust und Verlangen, doch das alles wurde gerade noch überlagert von warmer Zuneigung und dem Wunsch seinem Freund einfach nur nahe zu sein.</p><p>Taichi schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Weder über die Gründe seines Handelns, noch über alles Weitere danach. Erneut ließ er seine Finger tief zwischen die festen Pobacken gleiten, winkelte diese unbewusst kaum merklich an, wobei schlagartig ein so heftiger Ruck durch den schlanken Körper ging, dass er überrascht zusammenzuckte, sofort inmitten der Bewegung stoppte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Bewegungen wurden selbstbewusster, schneller, das Gefühl in seinem Innern prickelnder. Immer wieder stöhne Yamato unterdrückt auf, versuchte seine Stimme noch so gut es ging zu bändigen, noch immer nicht in der Lage sich fallen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich sollte er das alles einfach genießen, denn mittlerweile fühlte es sich wirklich angenehm an, mehr als das, doch er konnte nicht. Immer wieder presste er die Lippen fest zusammen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während er sein Gesicht noch immer unter seinen Armen verbarg. Seine Schenkel zitterten vor Anspannung und ab und zu zuckte er ungewollt mit dem Becken gegen die Hand seines Freundes.<br/>Und dann war da plötzlich eine Explosion, ein Gefühl das seinen kompletten Körper unter Strom setzte. Ein überraschter Schrei entfloh seiner Kehle, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen auf den Jüngeren gerichtet.<br/>Was war das eben gewesen?<br/>Sein hartes Glied zuckte heiß zwischen seinen Beinen, die empfindliche Spitzte plötzlich eine deutliche feuchte Spur auf seinem Bauch hinterlassend. Scheiße…</p><p>Einen Moment starrten sie sich einfach bewegungslos an, Taichis Finger noch immer tief in ihm verharrend. Yamatos Herz raste in seiner Brust, seine Härte nun fast schon schmerzhaft pochend. Ganz egal 'was' Taichi da eben getan hatte, es hatte sich unglaublich angefühlt. Verwirrend und vielleicht sogar etwas beängstigend, aber unglaublich.<br/>Keuchend senkte er den Blick, brach den Kontakt ihrer Augen, während sich seine Wangen noch dunkler zu färben schienen. Konnte man an Scham sterben?<br/>Zumindest fühlte es sich gerade so an.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Für einen Moment schien Yamato tatsächlich zu vergessen, dass er gerade eben noch krampfhaft versucht hatte seinem Blick zu entkommen. Die schlanken Arme waren halb von dem glühenden Gesicht gerutscht, sodass die blauen Augen ihn nun weit aufgerissen anstarrten, der Ältere offenbar ebenso überrascht und überfordert von der heftigen Reaktion seines Körpers wie er. Der flache Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch, die Atemzüge seines Freundes immer wieder stockend, während Yamato ihn weiterhin einfach nur anstarrte, so als ob er in seiner Mimik die Antwort darauf suchte, was da gerade passiert war.</p><p>Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, einen Moment lang unschlüssig was er nun tun sollte, ehe er seine Finger dann langsam etwas zurückzog als der Ältere seinen Blick schwer atmend senkte, er seinen Arm wieder über sein Gesicht zog. Da war keine Zurückweisung, keinerlei Signal, dass er aufhören sollte, oder? War es also in Ordnung weiterzumachen? Zögernd bewegte er seine Hand wieder gegen den bebenden Unterkörper, wobei Yamato ihn nun wieder deutlich fester umschloss als noch gerade eben, wobei er allerdings auch jetzt nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich gegen ihn sperrte. Was war da passiert? Er hatte durch Zufall irgendeinen Punkt berührt, der sich offenbar gut angefühlt hatte... Erneut winkelte er seine Finger etwas an, spreizte diese dabei leicht, und augenblicklich wurde er erneut mit einem lauten Stöhnen und einen heftigen Ruck gegen seine Hand belohnt. Wow, okay… So brachte er Yamato eindeutig dazu sich komplett fallen zu lassen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Offensichtlich hatte keiner von ihren eine Antwort auf das 'was' da eben passiert war, doch auch ohne diese, lehnte sich Yamato langsam wieder zurück, zog seinen Arm wieder über sein brennendes Gesicht. Sofort fühlte er wie Taichi seine Bewegung wieder aufnahm und sofort versuchte sich der blonde Schönling wieder zu entspannen. Tief durchatmend ließ er seinen Freund gewähren, ehe erneut dieses atemberaubende Gefühl durch seinen Körper zuckte. Wieder stöhnte er laut auf, bog ekstatisch den Rücken durch, ehe Taichi die Prozedur sofort wiederholte, bestätigt in der Annahme, dass es sich hierbei um einen ganz besonderen Spott handeln musste.<br/>Abermals presste er sich ungehalten stöhnend den schlanken Fingern entgegen, sein Kopf plötzlich wie leergefegt. Oh wow... Das Pochen in seinem Unterkörper steigerte sich mit jeder Berührung und plötzlich war da unbändige Hitze. Er würde gleich...-</p><p>Ruckartig richtete er sich auf, fixierte schon fast panisch Taichis Handgelenk um ihn zu stoppen und mit einem Keuchen zerrte er die wohltuende Hand, die ihn eben fast über den Abgrund befördert hätte zurück. "Stopp...", hauchte er atemlos, sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen hämmernd. Das würde er nicht lange aushalten ohne sofort zu kommen. Wie würde es sich also anfühlen, wenn...?<br/>Blaue Augen richteten sich auf seinen Gegenüber, dessen Ausdruck deutlich verwirrt. Wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht ob er nun doch zu weit gegangen war... Im Gegenteil!<br/>"Ich denke... ich bin so weit..." Yamatos Stimme zitterte leicht, der aufgekommene Orgasmus langsam abklingend. Er wollte es. Mit Taichi. Wenn sich schon seine Finger so gut anfühlen und ihn um den Verstand bringen konnten, wie würde es sich dann erst anfühlen wenn sie nun richtig miteinander schliefen?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Scheiße. Wieso war Yamato nur so unfassbar heiß? Das haltlose Stöhnen jagte einen weiteren heftigen Schauer über seinen Rücken, seine braunen Augen vor Erregung fast schwarz auf seinen Freund gerichtet, der unter deutlicher Anstrengung um Atem rang. Er konnte spüren wie der schlanke Körper sich um ihn zusammenzog, wie die Oberschenkel seines Freundes sich gegen seinen Arm drückten als Yamato reflexartig seine Beine etwas schloss, doch auch jetzt war es offensichtlich, dass die Reaktion des vor Verlangen zitternden Blonden keine Ablehnung war. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als die schlanken Hüften sich nun von selbst gegen ihn bewegten, der Ältere offenbar versuchte seine Finger erneut gegen diesen Punkt in sich zu steuern, der ihn komplett um den Verstand brachte.</p><p>Erneut spürte er heftiges Schaudern, hörte unterdrücktes Stöhnen und vor Erregung zitternd fixierte er das glühende Gesicht seines Freundes, seine Faszination eindeutig alles andere als gesund. Und dann spannte sich die Mimik des Älteren plötzlich an, während der schlanke Arm von der weichen Unterlage zuckte, lange Finger sich fest um sein Handgelenk schlossen und seine Hand grob von sich wegzerrten. Aus geweiteten Augen starrte er Yamato an, unfähig die plötzliche Unterbrechung zu verstehen. Hatte es sich doch nicht gut angefühlt? War er zu harsch und ungestüm gewesen? Zu fordernd? Hatte er die heftige Reaktion seines Freundes falsch interpretiert oder-</p><p>Seine rotierenden Gedanken fanden ein jähes Ende als die zitternde Stimme durch seinen benebelten Verstand drang, die leisen Worte tatsächlich seinen Kopf erreichten. Für einen winzigen Moment schien sein Herzschlag auszusetzen, ehe dieser dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. „B-bist du dir sicher? Ich… will dir nicht weh tun…“ Seine eigene Stimme klang heiser und belegt, die Nervosität offen sichtbar in seinem erhitzten Gesicht, und trotzdem pendelt sein Blick bereits zu der Packung mit den Kondomen. Das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen brachte ihn völlig um den Verstand, seine eigene bisher komplett ignorierte Körpermitte hart und pulsierend, vor Erregung beinahe schmerzend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sichtlich überfordert starrten ihn die braunen Augen an und offenbar konnte Taichi noch nicht ganz begreifen was er eben gesagt hatte. Ebenso wie Yamato selbst.<br/>Er war so weit...<br/>Wirklich?<br/>Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild gegen seinen Brustkorb und er war erregt, nur knapp dem vorzeitigen Orgasmus entgangen. Seine Erektion pochte ungeduldig und… Taichis Männlichkeit ragte auch mehr als nur imposant zwischen dessen Beinen empor.<br/>Sie waren beide soweit…<br/>„Ja… bin ich…“ Seine dunkle Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern und nur ganz am Rande seines Bewusstseins realisierte der blonde Schönling, dass er wirklich vorhatte mit Taichi zu schlafen. Seinem besten Freund.<br/>Und zumindest eine Sache funktionierte einwandfrei: Er dachte an nichts mehr um sie herum. Nur noch an den Sex, nur an Taichi.</p><p>Seine blauen Augen pendelten ebenfalls zu der Kondomverpackung und wie um seinem Gegenüber die Scheu und die Entscheidung abzunehmen, streckte er den Arm danach aus. Ohne seinen Freund zu beachten, löste er die durchsichtige Umverpackung, ließ sie achtlos neben das Bett fallen, ehe er den kleinen Karton öffnete.<br/>Schwer schluckend zog er die zehn aneinander geschweißten Quadrate hervor, riss eines davon an der dafür vorgesehenen gestanzten Linie ab.<br/>Erst jetzt richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Wuschelkopf vor sich, reichte ihm das dunkel verpackte Präservativ. „Ich weiß, dass du vorsichtig sein wirst.“ Vertrauen. Er vertraute ihm. Taichi würde niemals so rücksichtslos sein und ihm mutwillig weh tun.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mit klopfendem Herzen beobachtete der Wuschelkopf wie Yamato ihm erneut den weiteren Schritt abnahm, wie schlanke Finger fahrig nach dem kleinen Karton angelten. Das dünne Plastik knisterte leise als es achtlos auf der Matratze landete und er schluckte trocken als er schließlich ein kaum hörbares Danke wispernd eines der Kondome entgegen nahm. Ein leises Fluchen entkam Taichis Lippen als die mit Gel benetzten Finger immer wieder von der glatten Oberfläche des Plastikquadrats abglitten, bis es ihm schließlich reichte und er die Verpackung an seinen Mund führte um sie mit den Zähnen ungeduldig aufzureißen. Endlich gab das stabile Material nach und mit zitternden Fingern befreite er den Inhalt. Ein weiteres Mal richteten sich dunkle Augen auf seinen Freund um trotz der leisen Worte noch zusätzlich Bestätigung in dem geröteten Gesicht zu suchen. Wie um ihm damit das finale Zugeständnis zu erteilen zog Yamato seine Beine weiter an seinen Körper, winkelte seine Knie dabei noch stärker an, die blauen Ovale dabei nervös etwas zur Seite abgewandt.</p><p>Er vertraute ihm, wollte den nächsten Schritt mit ihm gehen, es gab keinen Grund mehr zu warten und ihre beider Unruhe mit unnötiger Verzögerung noch zu steigern. Die Matratze quietschte leise als er sein Gewicht etwas verlagerte, er sich kurz etwas aufrichtete um das kühle Latex auf seiner geschwollenen Spitze zu platzieren, ehe er das feuchte Material dann begleitet von einem unterdrückten Keuchen über seine harte Männlichkeit rollte. Er konnte Yamatos Blick auf sich spüren, zwang ein nervöses Lächeln auf seine Lippen als er sich schließlich zwischen die langen Beine sinken ließ. Während er sich mit einer Hand neben dem blonden Schopf auf der weichen Unterlage abstützte umfasste er sich mit der anderen selbst. Ein heftiger Schauer ging durch seinen Körper als er sich zwischen den vor Anspannung bebenden Oberschenkel positionierte, er dabei bereits sanft und ohne jeglichen Druck mit seiner Spitze gegen den zuckenden Eingang stieß. Scheiße. Wenn er nicht aufpasste würde das alles hier schneller vorbei sein als ihn lieb war...</p><p>Heiser keuchend beugte er sich tiefer, berührte mit seinen Lippen Yamatos Ohr, wobei er deutlich spüren konnte wie der schlanke Körper unter ihm erschauderte. Es gab keinen Grund noch weiter zu warten. „Entspann dich...“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gepresstes Wispern, das nahtlos in ein leises Stöhnen überging als er seine Hüften etwas nach vorne stieß, er sich selbst damit mit deutlich mehr Druck gegen Yamato bewegte. Da war Widerstand und er konnte hören wie der Ältere scharf die Luft einzog, spüren wie schlanke Finger sich plötzlich hart in seinen Rücken gruben. Und dann benötigte es nur noch ein weiteres kurzes Zucken seines Unterkörpers und er war mit seiner Spitze tatsächlich in ihm.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Augen hafteten gebannt auf seinem besten Freund, als dieser mit zittrigen und Gleitgel verschmierten Fingern versuchte das kleine Quadrat zu öffnen. Fast hätte der Blonde es ihm wieder entwendet um ihm zu helfen, doch dann stockte ihm der Atem, als Taichi das stabile Plastik zu seinen Lippen führte und die Packung ungeduldig mit den Zähnen aufriss. Fasziniert blickte Yamato ihm entgegen, folgte der noch immer leicht zitternden Hand, als diese das empfindliche Material auf die gerötete Spitze setzte während er selbst seine Beine näher an seinen Körper zog, Taichi genügend Platz machte um sich gleich zu positionieren.<br/>Eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Rücken als der Dunkelhaarige seine Finger mit einem leisen Stöhnen über seine Männlichkeit gleiten ließ, sodass das transparente Latex sich fest um sie spannte. Jetzt war es also so weit.</p><p>Die Matratze neben seinem blonden Schopf sank leicht ab, als Taichi sich mit einem Arm neben ihn stütze. Oh Gott... Sein Herz drohte aus seiner Brust zu springen, doch gleichzeitig war da diese unbändige Erregung, die Spannung zwischen ihnen. Er wollte ihn! Jetzt sofort! Seine Arme schlagen sich um den breiten Rücken während sich der sportliche Körper zwischen seinen Schenkeln platzierte und ein erregter Laut entkam Yamatos Lippen als dabei die vom Latex umhüllte Sitze seinen Eingang streifte. Taichis Stimme, sein heißer Atem an seinem Ohr steigerten das Pochen ins unermessliche, machten ihn vor Ungeduld fast verrückt.<br/>Oh Gott, ja. Er wollte ihn in sich spüren!</p><p>Mit einem zitternden Keuchen fielen Yamatos Augen zu, während sich seine Fingerkuppen fest in den muskulösen Rücken gruben.<br/>Der Druck auf seinen Muskel erhöhte sich und angespannt biss der blonde Student die Zähne zusammen, ehe auch schon ein scharfes Stechen durch seinen Körper fuhr und ein unwillkürlicher Schrei seine Kehle verließ. Scheiße! Seine Nägel gruben sich scharf in die weiche Haut, seine Augen unter dem Schmerz fest zusammengekniffen. Hektisch stieß er die automatisch angehaltene Luft aus während er versuchte seinen Unterkörper etwas nach hinten zu schieben. Weg vom Schmerz, weg von Taichi. Zumindest für einen Sekundenbruchteil, denn die Matratze hielt ihn auf, versperrte den Weg. Wow, so schmerzhaft hatte er sich den ersten Moment nicht ausgemalt, doch das reißende Pochen, auch wenn es alles andere als angenehm war, ließ etwas nach. Taichi verharrte wie festgefroren in ihm, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen oder gar abbrechen konnte, kam Yamato ihm zuvor: "Mach... weiter... es geht schon..." Seine Stimme klang gepresst, aber an seinem Entschluss hatte sich nichts geändert. Er wollte das hier und allein der Gedanken daran, dass er gerade Taichi in sich spürte, auch wenn es im Moment noch weit von haltloser Lust entfernt war, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. "Mach es... einfach langsam..." Schwer atmend presste er seine Stirn in die zarte Halsbeuge versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden. Wenn Taichi erst einmal völlig in ihm war, dann würde er sich schon an dessen Größe gewöhnen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nur unter Aufbringung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung gelang es ihm seine, vor unbändiger Anstrengung zitternden Hüften still zu halten, nicht sofort haltlos in den schlanken Körper zu stoßen. Yamatos heftiger Aufschrei klang schmerzerfüllt und er konnte spüren wie der Ältere reflexartig versuchte vor ihm zurückzuweichen, seine Beine zu schließen, einzig und alleine mit dem Effekt, dass er sich dabei noch fester um ihn verkrampfte. Mühsam beherrscht stieß Taichi den automatisch angehaltenen Atem aus, zwang dabei seine bereits zugefallenen Lider einen Spalt auf. Scheiße. Verdammt. Sein gesamter Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, der Druck zwischen seinen Beinen so groß, dass es ihn völlig um den Verstand brachte.</p><p>Oh Gott. Wie schaffte es Yamato nur solche Gefühle in ihm auszulösen? Auch wenn das letzte Mal bereits eine Weile in der Vergangenheit lag, es war nicht so, dass er was Sex betraf keinerlei Ahnung hatte. Klar, nicht mit Männern, doch für ihn war dieser Schritt eindeutig kein so großer wie für seinen besten Freund. Und trotzdem. Es fühlte sich komplett anders an. Und das schon jetzt, obwohl er gerade erst begonnen hatte. Dummerweise war der Ältere gerade eindeutig noch meilenweit davon entfernt ihr Tun zu genießen, sich tatsächlich fallen zu lassen. Yamatos Mimik war angespannt, seine Finger weiterhin fest in seinen Rücken gegraben, wobei der Schmerz der sich in seine Haut grabenden Nägel seine Erregung skurriler Weise sogar noch steigerte. Die flachen Atemzüge, mit denen Taichi krampfhaft versuchte weiterhin seine Beherrschung zu bewahren, sorgten dafür, dass sein Kopf sich wie benebelt anfühlte, sein Herz nach wie vor hart und viel zu schnell gegen seine Rippen hämmernd.</p><p>Aufhören. Er musste aufhören und noch einmal versuchen Yamato besser vorzubereiten. Zwei Finger waren eindeutig nicht genug gewesen, ihr Handeln viel zu überstürzt und unüberlegt. Und trotzdem verharrte er nach wie vor bewegungslos, unfähig seine Hüften tatsächlich zurück zu bewegen. Ein Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken als die dunkle Stimme seines Freundes schließlich zu ihm durchdrang, wobei er allerdings nach wie vor verharrte, keinerlei Anstalt machte Yamatos Aufforderung nachzukommen. Der gequälte Tonfall sprach schon alleine für sich, zeigte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass es eben nicht ging, zumindest nicht ohne Schmerzen. Allerdings wusste er ebenso wie stur der ehemalige Musiker sein konnte, dass Yamato ihm wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr in die Augen sehen würde, wenn er nun abbrach. Der Ältere hatte es schon immer gehasst Schwäche vor anderen zu zeigen…</p><p>Ein heiseres Keuchen entkam ihm als die bebenden Lippen seinen Hals streiften, die flüchtige Berührung einen weiteren heftigen Schauer über seinen Rücken jagend. Er wollte sich zurückhalten, wollte Yamato mehr Zeit geben, doch es war unmöglich nun aufzuhören. Gerade wenn der Ältere ihn auch noch darum bat weiterzumachen. „Ich… versuche es…“, presste er mit rauer Stimme hervor, verharrte noch kurz, während er sich innerlich darauf wappnete weiterzumachen. Die Lippen fest aufeinander pressend, bewegte er seine Hüften in sanften Stößen gegen die heiße Enge, seine Lider sich dabei etwas verschmälernd, seine Muskeln vor unbändiger Anstrengung nicht einfach loszulassen brennend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Immer wieder entkam ihm ein kurzes, abgehacktes Stöhnen wenn sich die fremden Hüften sanft gegen ihn bewegten, er spüren konnte, wie das harte Glied dabei immer weiter in ihm versank. Halt suchend festigte er seine Umarmung, das Stechen in seinem Unterkörper noch viel zu penetrant um es genießen zu können. Aber er wollte es! Es würde besser werden, ganz sicher!<br/>Ein erneuter gequälter Laut erfüllte die Luft, seine Beine sich dabei fester gegen Taichis Schenkel pressend als dieser mit einem etwas härteren Ruck tiefer stieß.<br/>War… er nicht bald drin? Verdammt!<br/>Sein Körper rebellierte, aber wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich weil er es nicht schaffte sich zu entspannen. Er verkrampfte sich einfach viel zu sehr. Aber wie sollte er auch nicht, wenn er das Gefühl hatte in zwei Hälften gerissen zu werden?!<br/>Und dann eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später, die eigentlich kaum mehr als ein paar Sekunden gedauert haben konnte, stieß Taichi ein letztes Mal zu, das gepresste Stöhnen seines Freundes zeigend wie sehr er sich beherrschte.<br/>Und dann kehrte fürs erste Ruhe in den den bebenden Körper ein. Zwar zitterte er vor Anspannung, der stockende Atmen heiß an seinem Ohr, doch die vorsichtigen Stöße hörten auf.</p><p>Taichi war in ihm…<br/>Vollständig.<br/>Und auch wenn da noch immer dieser unangenehme Schmerz war, schickte allein diese Tatsache eine Hitzewelle durch Yamatos Körper.<br/>Taichi war wirklich in ihm.<br/>Ein Schauer durchflutete den ehemaligen Musiker, ehe er zittrig den Kopf zur Seite drehte, mit seinen Lippen die Wange seines Freundes streifte, ehe dieser sich selbst endlich etwas regte. Yamatos Nägel lösten sich aus der malträtierten Haut und sachte ließ er seine Hände zum braunen Schopf wandern, umfasste das gerötete Gesicht.<br/>Oh Gott, Taichis Ausdruck ließ seinen Verstand fast aussetzten. Die braunen, halb zugefallenen Augen waren dunkel vor Erregung, auf seiner Stirn schillerten erste feine Schweißperlen. Die weichen Lippen standen leicht offen und ohne es zu realisieren versiegelte Yamato diese mit einem sehnsüchtigen Keuchen.<br/>Taichi war in ihm…<br/>Zärtlich drängte er seine Zunge in die heiße Mundhöhle, vergrub seine schlanken Finger liebevoll in der braunen Mähne. Sein Herz raste, sein Magen kribbelte und allmählich überdeckten diese intensiven Gefühle das dumpfe Pochen seines Unterkörpers. Schritt für Schritt begann sich sein schlanker Körper zu entspannen und schwer atmend löste er den innigen Kuss, blickte voller unausgesprochener Emotionen, die er selbst nicht fähig war zu begreifen, in die braunen Ovale seines besten Freundes.<br/>Oh Gott, was war plötzlich los mit ihm?<br/>Aber gerade fühlte er sich einfach gut, trotz, dass sein Körper noch immer leicht protestierte.<br/>Er 'fühlte' sich gut.<br/>Leicht und auf bittersüße Art glücklich.<br/>Sanft ließ er seinen Daumen über Taichis Wange gleiten, auf seinen Lippen ein vertrauensvolles Lächeln. Er hatte ihm vertraut und es nicht bereut…<br/>„Ich bin so weit...“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oh Gott. Die langsamen Bewegungen waren eine Tortur, trieben ihn vollständig an seine Grenzen, doch noch war er in der Lage das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen um verbissen gegen den Drang einfach loszulassen anzukämpfen. Egal wie vorsichtig er war, wie behutsam er sich bewegte, er konnte trotzdem spüren, dass der schlanke Körper sich dennoch nach wie vor gegen ihn sperrte, Yamato nicht im Stande war sich zu entspannen. Sein neben dem blonden Schopf abgestützter Arm zitterte vor Anstrengung, die feinen Muskelstränge sich deutlich unter der dunklen Haut abzeichnend. Er konnte nicht mehr. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er war am Ende seiner Kräfte, Zurückhaltung schlichtweg nicht mehr möglich. Und dann reichte tatsächlich ein winziger Moment aus in dem er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor. Ruckartig zuckte seine Hüfte nach vorne und begleitet von einem lauten Stöhnen, versenkte er sich vollständig in der heißen Enge.</p><p>Entsetzt hielt er sofort inne, verharrte regungslos, sein gesamter Körper bebend vor Erregung, das Gefühl so intensiv, dass er nicht mehr wusste wo ihm der Kopf stand. Er war in ihm. Vollständig. So tief wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. Ihre Verbindung so intensiv, dass es keine Steigerung mehr gab. Benommen blinzelnd zwang er seine Lider etwas auf, die dunklen Ovale sich leicht weitend als er dabei direkt in blaue Augen blickte, der Ausdruck darin in keiner Weise vorwurfsvoll, sondern vielmehr voller Zuneigung. Wärme durchflutete seinen Körper, und automatisch hoben sich seine Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln an.</p><p>Und dann überraschte Yamato ihn erneut, überrumpelte ihn damit, dass er die kühlen Finger sanft an seine Wangen legte, ehe der Ältere die verschwindend geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte und ihn küsste. Obwohl er gerade eben noch der Überzeugung gewesen war, dass es nicht möglich war die Hitze in seinem Inneren zu steigern, belehrte der innige Kontakt in eines Besseren. Oh Gott, er war vollständig in Yamato, während sein bester Freund ihn küsste, so voller Begierde, als ob das zwischen ihnen so viel mehr als nur der verzweifelte Versuch von Ablenkung war. Heiser keuchend öffnete er seine Lippen weiter, wobei Yamato seiner Einladung sofort nachkam, mit seiner Zunge tief in seinen Mund drang. Voller verzweifelter Lust erwiderte er den innigen Kuss, wobei es ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel sich vor Augen zu halten, dass der Sex zwischen ihnen nur Mittel zum Zweck war.</p><p>Als Yamato sich schließlich von ihm löste, die geröteten Lippen sich zu einem zärtlichen Lächeln anhoben, fühlte er sich plötzlich komplett ruhig, seine braunen Augen voller Zuneigung, die Gefühle darin so aufrichtig und echt, dass es gänzlich unmöglich war diese als bloße emotionale Sentimentalität abzutun. Es gab keinen anderen Menschen auf diesem Planeten, dem er mehr vertraute, der ihm wichtiger war als Yamato. Er brauchte ihn. Mehr als dem ehemaligen Musiker wohl jemals bewusst sein würde. Die leisen Worte jagten einen weiteren Schauer über seinen Rücken, sein Nicken so zaghaft, dass man die Bewegung seines Kopfes kaum ausmachen konnte. „Mach die Augen zu… und vergiss alles um dich herum…“ Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren, rau und dunkel, völlig verändert. Er selbst hielt seine Lider halb geöffnet, die dunklen Ovale weiterhin auf das gerötete Gesicht gerichtet, während er sich nur ein kleines bisschen zurückzog, ehe er sich langsam wieder gegen die schlanken Hüften bewegte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Auch ohne Taichis Aufforderung fielen Yamatos Augen zu, kaum, dass der Jüngere begann sich zu bewegen, die schlanken Hüften sich zurückzogen, ehe er wieder behutsam in ihn stieß.<br/>Ohne drüber nachzudenken öffneten sich seine Lippen, sein Stöhnen sanft und mit jedem Stoß genießender. Was passierte gerade mit ihm?<br/>Es sollte einfach Sex sein um sich abzulenken, die fürchterlichen Tage der letzten Woche und all die grauenhaften Vorkommnisse eine Weile zu vergessen… aber das war nicht alles.<br/>Sein gesamter Körper stand in Flammen, in seinem Kopf einzig und allein Taichi.<br/>Sein Magen überschlug sich, das Stechen seines Unterkörpers immer mehr in den Hintergrund tretend. Wie konnte sich die körperliche Verbindung zu seinem besten Freund nur so gut und so richtig anfühlen? Wenn er bis vorhin noch daran gezweifelt hatte, befürchtet hatte einen riesigen Fehler zu begehen, so musste er das nun vollkommen revidieren.<br/>Es war perfekt, fühlte sich unglaublich und wunderschön an ihm so nah zu sein.</p><p>Benommen schlang er seine Arme abermals um den sportlichen Rücken, seine langen Beine um Taichis Becken. Näher…<br/>Bestimmend zog er ihn an sich, fühlte wie sein Freund nun, ob gewollte oder nicht, mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihn sank. Genau so.<br/>Die weiche Haut auf seiner eigenen fühlte sich seltsam vertraut an, die heißen Atemzüge an seinem Ohr berauschend.<br/>„Taichi...“ Erneut stöhnte er auf, seine Hände über den fast bronzefarbenen Rücken gleitend, ehe sich seine Nägel dann und wann immer wieder in ihn gruben. Es war intensiv, fühlte sich völlig anders an als jeder Sex den er jemals gehabt hatte.<br/>Es war gut und als Taichi seinen Rhythmus langsam zu steigen begann, legte er erregt den Kopf weiter in den Nacken.<br/>Nicht aufhören… dieses Gefühle sollten einfach nicht mehr stoppen.<br/>Und mit jedem weiteren, härteren Stoß verabschiedete sein Bewusstsein nur noch mehr.<br/>Es gab nur sie beide und alles andere war für diesem Moment völlig egal.</p><p>Taichi Stöße wurden härter, die heiße Körpermitte sich nun immer weiter aus ihm zurückziehend nur um sich dann sofort wieder komplett in ihm zu versenken. Yamatos Stöhnen wurde lauter, seine Zehen krampfen sich zusammen, ehe ihm plötzlich ein weiterer Schrei entfuhr. Die blauen Ovale weit aufgerissen, verschwamm die Sicht vor seinen Augen, das lustvolle Prickeln in seinem Körper kaum zu beschreiben.<br/>„Genau… so!“ Bebend platzierte er eine Hand auf Taichis Hintern, fühlte wie der Jüngere erneut aus ihm glitt ehe er erneut atemlos aufstöhnte, als das heiße Glied haltlos in ihn stieß.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Und es funktionierte. Bei jedem mühsam beherrschten Stoß schien Yamato sich mehr zu entspannen, womit er ihm ermöglichte seine Bewegungen allmählich fließender zu gestalten. Mittlerweile zog er sich nicht nur winzige Nuancen aus dem schlanken Körper zurück um dann langsam wieder in ihn zu dringen, sondern ließ tatsächlich allmählich zu, dass seine Hüften deutlich ausladender in die heiße Enge stieß. Yamatos immer wieder stockender Atem streifte sein Ohr, sein leises Stöhnen nun nicht mehr gequält sondern erregt, der feste Hintern nun zwar noch zögernd aber dennoch deutlich spürbar gegen ihn zuckend. Ein überraschter Laut entkam seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen als der Ältere ruckartig seine Arme um ihn schlang, lange Beine ihn zusätzlich so fest gegen den bebenden Körper pressten, dass seine Arme unter ihm nachgaben, er mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf seinen Freund sank. Und schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass ihre Verbindung sehr wohl noch intensiver ging. Er konnte die weiche Haut an seiner eigenen spüren, den rasenden Herzschlag an seiner eigenen Brust, das Gefühl so atemberaubend, dass er für einen Augenblick einfach nur benommen verharrte.</p><p>Er hatte den Sex dazu verwenden wollen irgendwie zu seinem normalen Selbst zu finden, um diese Welt aus Schmerz und Trauer nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, doch nun hatte er das Gefühl sich vollständig zu verlieren. Er konnte Yamato spüren, ihn schmecken, ihn hören, ihn sehen und es war so intensiv, dass er im selben Moment das Bedürfnis verspürte in schallendes Gelächter und in Tränen auszubrechen. Oh Gott, er wollte ihn. Nicht nur für den Moment, sondern für immer. Was stellte sein bester Freund mit ihm an? Das heisere Stöhnen seines Namens führte ihm einmal mehr vor Augen, dass sie beide in vollem Bewusstsein miteinander schliefen, dass Yamato in keiner Sekunde vergaß mit wem er hier völlig verrückt Sex hatte.</p><p>Schwer atmend nahm er seine Bewegungen schließlich wieder auf, die schlanken Beine den klammernden Griff dabei etwas lockernd, sodass es ihm leichter fiel zunehmend fester in den schlanken Körper zu dringen. Er fühlte sich benommen, sein Verstand völlig vernebelt während all seine Sinnesorgane allerdings sensibler als je zuvor reagieren zu schienen. Mit jedem Stoß entglitt ihm seine Selbstkontrolle mehr, bis Taichi schließlich völlig losließ, seinem Körper endlich das gab wonach ihm so sehr verlangte. Laut stöhnend schnellten seine Hüften nach vorne, seine Bewegung hart, voller ungezügelter Begierde und unbändigem Verlangen. Er blinzelte benommen als ihm Schweiß in die Augen perlte, die Sicht für einen Moment verschwamm. Er spürte Yamatos schlanke Finger an seinem angespannten Hintern, bewegte seine Hüften schwer atmend gegen die sündige Hand bis er sich nur noch mit seiner pulsierenden Spitze in ihm befand, ehe er auch schon erneut losließ. Ein unterdrücktes Fluchen verließ seine Lippen, das er selbst zum Verstummen brachte indem er seinem Freund schon fast grob einen weiteren Kuss raubte, mit seiner Zunge tief in den heißen Mund drang. Mehr. Oh Gott, er wollte mehr. Immer wieder war er gezwungen den intensiven Kontakt zu lösen, sein Rhythmus hart und schnell, wobei er gar nicht realisierte, dass er den Älteren bei jedem Stoß mehr und mehr auf der Matratze Richtung Kopfende riss.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichi raubte ihm den Atem und offenkundig auch den Verstand. Der intensive Kuss so zügellos, dass Yamato ihm kaum folgen konnte. Immer wieder trennten sich ihre Lippen um keuchend nach Luft zu schnappen, nur um sich im nächsten Moment wieder gierig miteinander zu verbinden. Mehr! Oh Gott! Seine Nägel krallten sich tiefer in das zarte Fleisch, scherten fast schon verzweifelt über den festen Hintern, der sich bei jedem heftigen Stoß anspannte, ehe er ihre feuchte Haut zusammenprallen ließ. Heiß! Es war so heiß.<br/>Niemals hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass es sich so anfühlen konnte.<br/>Gestern, sowohl der Blowjob als auch alles was danach geschehen war, war intensiv gewesen, doch das hier stand zweifellos ohne jegliche Konkurrenz.<br/>Fahrig schlang der seine Arme wieder um Taichis Rücken, fühlte bei jeder Bewegung wie sich die Muskulatur und die Schulterblätter des ehemaligen Fußballes bewegten. Genau so hatte er es sich gewünscht. Taichi war über ihm. In ihm. Und er gab ihm das was er im Moment so dringend brauchte. Halt und Sicherheit, gepaart mit einer gewaltigen Portion Erregung die seinen kompletten Kopf außer Gefecht setzte. Wie konnte er ihn nur so um den Verstand bringen und…<br/>Wie hatte er all die Jahre ihrer Freundschaft nicht erkennen können wie unglaublich perfekt Taichi war? Er wollte ihn! Das hier würde keine einmalige Sache bleiben!</p><p>Und dann spannte sich Yamatos Körper plötzlich voller Ekstase an, seine Muskeln den Jüngern nun noch fester an sich ziehend und nahezu fixierend, als dieser diesen sensiblen Punkt in seinem Inneren stimulierte der in schon bei der Vorbereitung fast über den Abgrund befördert hatte.<br/>Sein ganzer Körper bebte, während er Taichis Glied verlangend in sich hielt, gegen diesen wahnsinnigen Hotspot presste.<br/>„Oh Gott… da!“ Er benötigte einen Moment, seinem Freund wieder die nötige Bewegungsfreiheit zu geben um ihn erneut gewähren zu lassen, seine eigene harte Erregung feucht und klebrig zwischen ihnen pulsierend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Fühlte sich Sex normalerweise so an? Hatte er all die Jahre einfach nur etwas gravierend falsch gemacht, oder weshalb war es das erste Mal, dass diese intime Verbindung ihm völlig den Verstand raubte? Klar, Sex war erregend und heiß, doch was Yamato gerade in ihm auslöste bewegte sich einer völlig anderen Ebene. Normalerweise war er niemand der währenddessen komplett die Kontrolle verlor, der nicht mehr in der Lage war seine eigene Erregung zu zügeln. Aktuell sah das allerdings völlig anders aus… Und irgendwie schien es nicht nur ihm so zu gehen, die Reaktionen seines Freundes ebenso heftig und ungestüm.</p><p>Seine dunklen Haare hafteten feucht seiner Stirn, sein gebräunter Teint von einem glänzenden Schweißfilm überzeugen, die Muskeln unter der glatten Haut sich bei jeder Bewegung anspannend. Erneut stieß er tief in den schlanken Körper, zuckte überrascht zusammen als Yamato sich plötzlich um ihn herum verkrampfte, das Gefühl so intensiv, dass für einen Moment schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen flimmerten. Er hatte sie ein weiteres Mal gefunden, diese Stelle, die in dem Älteren offenbar noch stärkere Ekstase auslöste, ihn vollständig an seine Grenzen trieb. Kurz war er gezwungen tief in der heißen Enge zu verharren, der schon fast stählerne Griff ihn davon abhaltend sich weiter zu bewegen und keuchend sank er noch etwas mehr nach unten, presste seine Stirn für einen winzigen Augenblick gegen das kühle Laken. Das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, übertönte sämtliche anderen Laute, sodass er selbst seine eigenen Atemzüge und Yamatos leises Stöhnen nur wie durch dichten Nebel vernahm.</p><p>Heiß. Oh Gott, ihm war so unfassbar heiß. Benommen stemmte er sich auf den Ellbogen schließlich wieder etwas höher, bewegte seine Hüften zitternd zurück als der Ältere seinen Griff lockerte, ehe er unterdrückt stöhnend versuchte dieselbe Stelle erneut zu finden. Erfolgreich. Ein weiteres Mal spannten sich Yamatos Muskeln an, der schlanke Körper heftig erbebend und wie gebannt beobachtete er wie die blauen Augen sich weiteten, die ungewöhnliche Farbe sich vor Erregung noch dunkler färbte. Das sonst so blasse Gesicht war gerötet vor Hitze, die blonden Haare wirr und durcheinander, die offenstehenden Lippen geschwollen von ihren intensiven Küssen. Perfekt. So seltsam es auch war so über seinen besten Freund zu denken, Yamato war perfekt.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Laut stöhnend bog er erneut den Rücken durch, das Prickeln das durch seinen Körper rauschte unbeschreiblich. Und Taichi tat es erneut, steuerte nun bewusst immer wieder diesen Punkt an und dirigierte ihn so stetig weiter Richtung Höhepunkt. Er würde das nicht mehr lange aushalten. Seine Körpermitte, seine sensible Spitzte presste sich fest gegen ihre feuchte Haut, wurde durch den Druck und die Reibung zusätzlich stimuliert, während jeder weitere Stoß ihn lustvoll und heiser aufschreien ließ.<br/>Er konnte nicht mehr…<br/>Viel zu schnell! Aber er war nicht in der Lage Taichi zu stoppen, in davon abzuhalten weiterhin diesen Punkt anzusteuern. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich immer wieder zuckend um das heiße Glied in seinem Innern, entlockte auch dem Jüngeren stetig wohliges und erregtes Stöhnen. Und dann begann sein Körper unkontrolliert zu schaudern, sein Schenkel bebend um Taichis Rücken geschlungen, während er den Kopf weiter in den Nacken fallen ließ.<br/>Das Prickeln baute sich immer weiter auf, mit jedem Stoße mehr, breitete sich in seinem Unterkörper aus, bis die Hitze schließlich in ihm explodierte. Nicht fähig seinen Freund zu stoppen, ihm noch mehr Zeit einzuräumen, presste er sich ein weiteres Mal tief in ihn, ehe sich Yamato mit einem heiseren Keuchen und zitterndem Atem in mehreren Schüben zwischen ihnen ergoss, der Orgasmus so intensiv dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte. Seine Finger und sein Nacken kribbelten, ehe die finale Anspannung nachließ und Yamato keuchend zurück in die Matratze sank, die Arme und Beine allerdings noch immer fest um den sportlichen Körper geschlungen.</p><p>Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass Taichi noch immer in ihm stieß, das Stöhnen seines Freundes deutlich erregt, fast schon verzweifelt. Er war vor ihm gekommen… Doch er hatte sich nicht mehr beherrschen können.<br/>„Ent...schuldige,“ hauchte er dem braunhaarigen Wuschelkopf entgegen, ehe er wieder begann sich ihm leicht entgegen zu bewegen. Er wollte, dass Taichi ebenfalls kam. Genau so intensiv wie er! Energisch nahm er die heißen Lippen in Besitzt, stöhnte zitternd in den innigen Kuss, weil jede Bewegung einen weiteren Schauer durch seinen nun übersensiblen Körper jagte.<br/>Und auch wenn er eben erst gekommen war, er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte. Wollte nicht, dass ihre intensive Verbindung bereits endete. Er wollte ihn weiter tief in sich spüren und über nichts nachdenken außer diesen berauschenden Gefühlen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er wollte nicht, dass es endete, wollte nicht, dass es vorbei war und trotzdem fühlte er sich völlig außer Stande sein Tempo wieder zu reduzieren, die heftigen Stöße zu mäßigen. Nun, da er Yamatos Lustpunkt gefunden hatte, trieb er sich bei jeder Bewegung dagegen, spürte wie er den Älteren damit mehr und mehr an seine Grenzen trieb. Und ihm selbst ging es nicht besser. Sein gesamter Körper zitterte vor unbändiger Anstrengung, Schweiß perlte von seinen Schläfen, sein Hals bereits rau und trocken von seinen heftigen Atemzügen und dem lauten Stöhnen. Yamato schien mittlerweile jeglichen Versuch seine eigene Stimme zu mäßigen eingestellt zu haben, die Laute der Lust seines Freundes rau und ungehemmt durch das kleine Zimmer hallend. Erneut bewegte er seine Hüften zurück, glitt dabei für einen winzigen Moment vollständig aus der heißen Enge, ehe er sein pulsierendes Glied fahrig selbst umschloss, um sich sofort wieder zwischen die festen Pobacken zu drängen, mit einer einzigen heftigen Bewegung tief in ihn zu stoßen.</p><p>Erneut spürte er wie Yamato sich um ihn herum verkrampfte, nun noch intensiver als zuvor, Hitze durch seinen Körper jagend als er realisierte, dass der Ältere den aussichtslosen Kampf gerade verlor. Für einen Moment verstummten die keuchenden Atemzüge, sein Freund schien inmitten der Bewegung zu erstarren, die feinen Muskelstränge hart unter der makellosen Haut hervortretend, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen, ehe der flache Brustkorb sich dann rasch und unregelmäßig hob und senkte, Taichi spüren konnte wie Yamato sich zuckend zwischen ihre verschwitzten Körper ergoss. Noch nicht. Er war noch nicht so weit. Er brauchte mehr davon. Mehr von diesem unfassbaren Gefühl, dass das Blut in seinen Venen zum Kochen brachte, ihn an seine Grenzen trieb.</p><p>Keuchend drang er erneut tief in den bebenden Körper, spürte wie der Ältere unter den heftigen Nachwirkungen des Höhepunkts zitterte. Er konnte die leise Entschuldigung hören, wollte darauf reagieren, doch er war außer Stande einen klaren Satz zu formulieren, sich gerade überhaupt zu artikulieren. Für mehr als ein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln reichte es nicht, während er sich nun doch etwas sanfter erneut in den schlanken Körper versenkte, unfähig seine Bewegungen zu stoppen, obwohl Yamato bereits gekommen war. Ein weiteres lautes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als der Ältere augenblicklich darauf reagierte, die bebenden Hüften sich wieder seinem Rhythmus anzupassen versuchten. „Yamato…“ Seine Stimme klang heiser, die Art und Weise wie er den Namen seines besten Freundes stöhnte völlig anders als sonst.</p><p>Keuchend zwang er seine Lider auf, seine braunen Augen dunkel vor Erregung auf das verschwitzte Gesicht gerichtet, während er den unsteten Rhythmus seiner Stöße langsam wieder aufbaute. Und dann ging es plötzlich ganz schnell. Erneut sank er tiefer auf seinen Freund, Yamatos heißer Atem dabei sein Ohr streifend, die weichen Lippen direkt an dem sensiblen Körperteil, während er sich ein letztes Mal tief in die heiße Enge trieb und schließlich losließ. Der Höhepunkt war so intensiv, dass es ihm den Atem raubte, sein Stöhnen so laut, dass es wahrscheinlich durch den gesamten Apartmentblock hallte, doch es war egal. Völlig gleichgültig.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die nun erst wieder ruhigeren Bewegungen beschleunigten sich, Taichis Stöhnen direkt neben seinem Ohr eine weitere Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen auslösend. Er war so perfekt… so absolut perfekt. Und auch wenn er noch immer von den Nachwirkungen seines Orgasmus zehrte ließ er sich erneut in den heftigen Rhythmus reißen, fühlte ihn, genoss ihn.<br/>Und dann war es vorbei.<br/>Taichis Bewegungen wurden ein letztes mal härter, unkontrollierter, ehe sich das bebende Becken mit einer nahezu verzweifelten Intensität gegen seinen Hintern presste, Yamato durch das dünne Latex hindurch die atemberaubende Hitze von Taichis Höhepunkt spüren konnte. Das lustvolle Stöhnen ließ seinen Körper erbeben und ein letztes Mal stöhnte der Blonde ebenfalls auf, krallte sich abermals in den starken Rücken, ehe Taichi kraftlos auf ihm zusammensank.<br/>Er fühlte den trommelnden Herzschlag seines besten Freundes an seine Brust, das immer wiederkehrende Schaudern seines Körpers.</p><p>Sachte hauchte er dutzende kleine Küsse auf die verschwitzte Haut des Jüngern, fuhr zärtlich mit seinen Fingern durch das braune Haar. Sein Magen kribbelte und für den Moment war Yamato einfach glücklich, das Hochgefühl so intensiv, dass er alles um sich herum vergessen hatte. Nichts war von Bedeutung, außer ihrer noch immer anhaltenden tiefen Verbindung, dem Gefühl von tausend Schmetterlingen in seinem Bauch. Lächelnd umfasste er das verschwitzte Gesicht, fuhr mit dem Daumen über die geschwollenen Lippen um diese sofort liebevoll in Besitz zu nehmen, ehe er die blauen Augen gefühlvoll in die braunen richtete.<br/>Er fühlte sich verliebt…<br/>Und das war der Moment in dem sein Gehirn wieder einsetzte, das Lächeln Ernüchterung wich.<br/>Verliebt?<br/>Sein Gesicht verkrampfte sich etwas und nervös richtete er den Blick zur Seite.<br/>Auf keinen Fall! Nein.<br/>Der Sex und die intensiven Gefühle hatten ihn völlig durcheinander gebracht, genau den Effekt erzielt den er sich gewünscht hatte. Er benötigte nun nur ein paar Minuten um sich wieder zu fangen.<br/>Schwachsinn.</p><p>Unsicher ließ er seine Finger noch einmal durch das braune Haar gleiten, richtete die Augen dann allerdings wieder auf Taichi. Er musste sich einkriegen. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt und nur weil er gerade offenbar etwas durchdrehte durfte er seinem Freund jetzt nicht das Gefühl geben, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben.<br/>Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er es wiederholen. Er musste nur einfach wieder zu sich kommen.<br/>Seine Lippen hoben sich erneut zu einem kleinen Lächeln, diesmal aber deutlich distanzierter, der warme Ausdruck bereits völlig verschwunden.<br/>Okay… und jetzt?<br/>Taichi war nach wie vor in ihm und es fühlte sich auch immer noch gut an, aber vielleicht war es besser nicht zu übertreiben. Und wer wusste schon was in Taichis Kopf vor sich ging.<br/>Vielleicht hielt er ihn bereits für völlig bescheuerter mit all seinen sentimentalen Anwandlungen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Keuchend rang er um Atem, sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen hämmernd, die Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus so intensiv, dass er immer wieder heftig erschauderte. Seine Muskeln brannten von der immensen Anstrengung, sein gesamter Körper völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt, sodass er für einen Moment nicht in der Lage war sich zu bewegen. Schwer atmend verharrte er auf seinem besten Freund, ihre intensive Verbindung noch immer aufrecht erhalten, der rasche Herzschlag des Älteren direkt an seinem. Er spürte wie Yamato sanfte Küsse auf seine Wange hauchte, wie schlanke Finger durch seine Haare glitten und wie von selbst hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem erschöpften Lächeln an, seine Lippen dabei nach wie vor geöffnet um weiter Sauerstoff in seine Lunge zu befördern. Was zur Hölle war das gewesen? Der Höhepunkt hatte ihm komplett den Atem geraubt, ihn so intensiv über den Abgrund befördert, dass er auch jetzt noch keine Kontrolle über die heftige Reaktion seines Körpers hatte. Immer wieder zuckte er leicht zusammen, wobei die bleierne Müdigkeit sich in all seinen Gliedern ausbreitete, seine Augen ihm langsam zuzufallen drohten.</p><p>Erst als Yamato seinen Kopf sanft zur Seite drehte, erst mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen strich, ehe er ihn zärtlich küsste, zwang er seine müden Lider wieder einen Spalt auf, spürte erneut dieses seltsame Gefühl von Wärme durch seine Brust fluten. Erneut hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem leichten Lächeln an, seine braunen Augen voller Zuneigung, wobei der liebevolle Blick allerdings schlagartig einem unsicheren wich als Yamato ganz plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite wandte, das blasse Gesicht mit einem Mal leicht verkrampft.</p><p>Als die blauen Ovale sich wieder auf ihn richteten war die Wärme daraus verschwunden, das Lächeln nicht in der Lage die kühle Distanz zu verbergen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Zu emotional reagiert? Allerdings war der Kuss gerade eben nicht von ihm ausgegangen... Was war gerade passiert? Mit einem Mal konnte er die Anspannung des schlanken Körpers unter sich spüren, Yamato trotz ihrer noch immer so intensiven Verbindung plötzlich meilenweit von ihm entfernt. Der Wandel im Verhalten seines Freundes war so schnell gegangen, dass er einen Moment nur überfordert verharrte, ehe Taichi sich dann unbeholfen hoch stemmte als weiterhin kein Ton über die aufeinander gepressten Lippen drang. “Tut mir leid, ich... bin viel zu schwer...”, murmelte er leise, seine Stimme noch immer rau, sein Hals gereizt von seinen eigenen lauten Schreien.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Kurz hafteten die braunen Augen verwirrt auf ihm, ehe auch schon Bewegung in den sportlichen Körper kam. Yamato fröstelte sofort als die klimatisierte Luft seine verschwitzte Haut berührte und erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie weit sich der Raum bereits herunter gekühlt hatte. Natürlich… Bis eben war sein Kopf leergefegt gewesen, frei von allem negativen Gedanken. Seine Brauen zogen sich schuldbewusst nach oben, als Taichi sich schließlich weiter von ihm hievte, er schließlich mit einem leisen Stöhnen aus ihm glitt.<br/>Er hatte den Moment ruiniert, oder? Denn auch wenn er wusste, dass sie es nicht übertreiben sollten, dass alles nur ihrer Ablenkung diente, war da irgendwie ein seltsamer Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Freundes. Und auch er selbst fühlte sich plötzlich schrecklich leer… Vielleicht brauchten sie beide einfach noch einen Moment mehr in ihrer kleinen realitätsfernen Blase.</p><p>„Bist du nicht...“<br/>Ohne über sein komplett widersprüchliches Verhalten nachzudenken, schlang er die Arme erneut um den breiten Rücken, zog den Jüngeren wieder nach unten.<br/>„Bleib… einfach hier...“, flüsterte er stockend, sein Gesicht aber zur Seite hin abgewandt.<br/>Was tat er da nur?<br/>Eigentlich sollten sie sich einfach säubern, vielleicht noch etwas essen und dann schlafen gehen. Und dabei so tun als wäre das nie passiert… genau so wie in den letzten Tagen. Aber gerade war es ihm einfach unmöglich Taichi loszulassen, die Kälte zu ertragen.<br/>Es war befremdlich und beängstigend. Dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass er eben mit Verliebtheit verwechselt hatte löste nun ein seltsamen Ziehen in seinem Magen aus und angespannt presste er die Lippen zusammen.<br/>Nein!<br/>Es war alles okay. Sie waren sich einig gewesen.<br/>Und Taichi hatte vor dem Sex deutlich gesagt, dass er nicht wollte, dass sich hiernach irgendetwas zwischen ihnen veränderte. Und das würde es auch nicht!<br/>Alles war okay…</p><p>Und dennoch krampfte sich Yamatos Magen weiter zusammen, seine Finger sich wieder fester in die gebräunte Haut grabend.<br/>Sie hatten keinen Fehler gemacht…<br/>Oder?<br/>Er durfte nicht auch noch Taichi verlieren… Das würde er nicht überleben.<br/>Angespannt drückte er seine Stirn gegen die Schulter seines Freundes, fühlte wie dieser überfordert auf ihm verharrte.<br/>Natürlich, sein Verhalten machte überhaupt keinen Sinn! Er verhielt sich wie ein Irrer.<br/>„Bleib...“, hauchte er kaum hörbar aber mit deutlicher Verzweiflung in der Stimme.<br/>Nur noch ein paar Minuten… danach konnten sie sofort wieder so tun, als wäre nichts passiert… zumindest bis zum nächsten Mal…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen als er sich zögernd aus dem schlanken Körper zurückzog und schlagartig fröstelte er. Ja, die Klimaanlage hatte den Raum auf eine schon fast unangenehme Temperatur herunter gekühlt, doch die plötzliche Kälte kam nicht nur von außen. Mit dem Brechen ihrer intensiven Verbindung fühlte er wie dumpfe Leere sich sofort wieder in ihm ausbreitete, die Hitze des Höhepunkts sich sofort verflüchtigte. Hatten sie einen fatalen Fehler begangen? Bereute Yamato bereits jetzt, nachdem der Nebel über seinem Verstand sich lichtete, dass er es soweit kommen lassen hatte? Eine andere Erklärung gab es für das mit einem Mal so distanzierte Verhalten seines Freundes wohl nicht. Der Sex war eindeutig für sie beide gut gewesen, die heftigen Reaktionen unmöglich geschauspielert, doch die Rückkehr in die Realität war nun umso härter. Erneut geisterte der Vergleich mit einem Drogenrausch durch seinen Kopf. Fühlte sich nackter Entzug so an? Kalte Leere nach all der Euphorie und dem Adrenalin, das zuvor noch seine Venen durchflutet hatte?</p><p>Ein heiseres Keuchen entkam seinen aufeinander gepressten Lippen als er ohne jegliche Vorwarnung wieder nach unten gezogen wurde, Yamato ihn zurück auf sich zog. Die dunklen Augen spiegelten Überforderung wider, sein Herzschlag sich schlagartig wieder beschleunigend, während er für einen Moment nur stocksteif verharrte. Er spürte die Wärme seines Freundes, fühlte wie zerrissen der Ältere gerade war und sein Brustkorb zog sich eng zusammen. Schlanke Finger gruben sich in seinen Rücken, sorgten dafür, dass feine Gänsehaut seine Arme überzog, das Ziehen in seiner Magengegend sich noch verstärkend.</p><p>Er mochte ihn. Oh Gott, er mochte ihn so sehr. Yamato so verloren zu sehen war unerträglich und egal wie konträr das Verhalten des Älteren gerade war, er ließ die Nähe zu, schloss langsam erschöpft die Augen. “Ich bin doch da, Yama. Ich gehe nicht weg...”, wisperte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, obwohl er sich schon in dem Moment in dem er die leisen Worte aussprach unsicher war ob das wirklich das war, was Yamato wollte. Allerdings konnte er wohl nichts anderes tun als abzuwarten bis sein Freund überhaupt erst einmal selbst erkannte was er sich von ihm erhoffte.</p><p>Matt hob er seine plötzlich tonnenschwere Hand an, ließ seine Finger dann sanft durch die blonden Strähnen gleiten. Er war mit Sicherheit schwer, begrub Yamato vollständig unter seinem vollen Gewicht, doch irgendwie schien der Ältere das gerade zu benötigen, weshalb er weiterhin bewegungslos verharrte. Scheiße, was war nur los mit ihm? Er fühlte sich wie ein Psycho, seine Augen mit einem Mal brennend, der Kloß in seinem Hals riesig.</p><p>Er mochte ihn so sehr.<br/>Zu sehr... </p><p>+tbc+</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eingeständnis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leise murrend drehte Yamato den Kopf bei Seite, das durchs Fenster fallende Tageslicht seine zusammengekniffenen Lider kitzelnd. Es war zu hell… und irgendwie war da das störende Brummen der Klimaanlage und… ein ungewohntes Gewicht auf seinem Körper.<br/>Blinzelnd zwang der blonde Student die Augen auf, erstarrte dann allerdings nahezu sofort zu Stein.<br/>Neben ihm lag Taichi, oder viel mehr halb auf ihm und-<br/>Die Erinnerungen des letzten Abends zuckten sofort durch seinen Kopf.<br/>Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater, die Kondome und das Gleitgel… der Sex.<br/>Und seine Unfähigkeit es einfach bei diesem zu belassen. Er hatte Taichi schon fast genötigt bei ihm zu bleiben, nicht aufzustehen und genau so waren sie offenbar eingeschlafen. Taichi auf ihm. Noch immer splitternackt, während die Klimaanlage die Wohnung in eine Eishöhle verwandelt hatte.<br/>Eine Weile starrte Yamato seinen Freund noch an, das friedliche Gesicht, welches genau neben seinem auf dem Kissen ruhte. Und er musste zugeben, dass es sich wirklich angenehm anfühlte. Da war wieder dieses leise Kribbeln in seinem Magen wenn er den Jüngeren anblickte und wenn er ehrlich war, war er gerade noch nicht bereit schon wieder in die Realität zu stürzen.<br/>Es hatte noch kein Wecker geklingelt und nach seiner eigenen Logik war er demnach offiziell noch nicht wach, oder?</p><p>Angespannt presste er die Lippen zusammen, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und leicht zur Seite drehte,   um sich gegen seinen Freund zu schmiegen. Er hatte völlig den Verstand verloren, oder? Aber das Einzige was er wollte war seine Nähe, der Trost den seine Wärme ihm spendete ehe er sich wieder damit konfrontieren musste, dass er Gabumon verloren hatte und dass sich die Welt nicht dafür interessierte. Sie drehte sich weiter... jeden Tag.<br/>Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, als er sofort dichter in die warme Umarmung gezogen wurde, doch er stellte relativ schnell fest, dass Taichi nicht aufgewacht war, sondern ihn wohl tatsächlich im Schlaf enger an sich drückte. Yamatos Lippen hoben sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, ehe er die Augen wieder schloss. Es mochte vielleicht verrückt sein, aber er fühlte sich wohl und solang sie sich in diesem Bett befanden gab es keinen Grund sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Kurz spannten sich Taichis Gesichtszüge etwas an, ehe seine kraus gezogene Stirn sich wieder glättete, er sich leise seufzend auf die Seite rollte, seinen Arm dabei um die Wärmequelle neben sich zog und sich enger an diese schmiegte. Noch war die Welt in Ordnung, die Realität ausgeblendet. Noch war er nicht gezwungen sich damit zu konfrontieren, dass er mit seinem besten Freund geschlafen, damit zig neue Probleme zusätzlich zu den schon existierenden geschaffen hatte. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, die Mundwinkel zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln angehoben, seine Mimik entspannt. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf zog leicht die Nase kraus als warmer Atem sein Gesicht streifte, seine geschlossenen Lider kurz kaum merklich flackernd, doch noch war sein Bewusstsein nicht gewillt ihn aufwachen zu lassen, die einlullende traumlose Wärme aufzugeben.</p><p>Es war als ob sein Verstand bereits wusste, was ihn erwarten würde sobald er seine Augen aufschlug, deshalb krampfhaft darum kämpfte, seinem erschöpften Körper zumindest noch ein paar Minuten mehr Entspannung zu verschaffen. Erneut seufzte er kaum hörbar, zog seinen Griff fester, ein Bein dabei einnehmend über Yamatos schlingend, die Wärme des nackten Körpers an seinem eigenen angenehm, sodass er seinen Freund unbewusst noch enger an sich zog, sein Gesicht dabei in die Halsbeuge schmiegend, sein gleichmäßiger Atem über die sensible Haut geisternd, seine Lippen so nahe, dass er Yamato beinahe damit berührte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichi zog ihn dichter an sich, schlang eines seiner langen Beine um seinen Körper, rollte sich somit wieder etwas mehr über ihn. Und Yamato ließ es zu, vergrub die Nase in der braunen Haarpracht, während sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf an seinem Hals ausbreitete, als der warme Atem ihn dort streifte. Es war angenehm und es war falsch.<br/>Es war eine Sache miteinander zu schlafen um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, aber eine andere nun so vertraut miteinander in den Kissen zu liegen wie ein verliebtes Paar.<br/>Sie waren Freunde und das würde sie auch bleiben. Taichi hatte es so gewollt und er selbst wollte es auch. Nichts sollte sich nach dem Sex verändern, oder? Also würden sie einfach genau so weitermachen wie zuvor wenn sie dieses Bett verließen.<br/>Das hier war ihre Blase.<br/>Ihr Neverland.<br/>Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass hier die Zeit nicht stillstand und dass sie es jederzeit, wenn es ihnen wieder besser ging, verlassen konnten. Zumindest solange sie ein paar grundlegende Dinge einhielten.</p><p>Vorsichtig glitt er mit seinen Fingern durch das braune Haar, war versucht einen sanften Kuss auf den dunkeln Schopf zu hauchen, doch er hielt sich selbst davon ab.<br/>Diese Art sentimentaler Gesten musste er unterbinden, egal wie reizvoll es in diesem Moment auch sein mochte. Sie waren beide angeschlagen durch den Verlust ihrer Partner. Sie wussten nicht was sie taten, hielten sich aneinander fest. Aber sie durften sich nicht in dieser Abmachung verlieren.</p><p>Ertappt zuckte der ehemalige Musiker zusammen als Taichis mörderischer Weckton durch den Raum schrillte und sofort zuckte bei dieser unglücklichen Bewegung ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Unterkörper. Für einen Moment fixierte er seinen, sich nicht rührenden besten Freund, ehe der Lärm wohl auch endlich zu ihm durchdrang, er sich müde blinzelnd aufrichtete. Das hübsche Gesicht hob sich etwas an, so dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, doch Taichi schien noch einige Meter weit neben sich zu stehen, ehe er realisierte was überhaupt vor sich ging.<br/>„Morgen...“ Yamatos Stimme klang neutral. Weder abwertend noch euphorisch. Er musste sich normal verhalten, nicht wahr? Auch wenn sie hier gerade noch immer nackt, ineinander verknotet ihm Bett lagen. Das Schrillen des Handys nahm zu und langsam breitete sich eine unangenehme Gänsehaut auf Yamatos Körper aus, die Klimaanlage einfach viel zu kalt! Und draußen hatte es bestimmt jetzt schon 30 Grad…<br/>„Könnest du diesen Krach ausmachen?“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das Geplärre des Weckers entlockte Taichi nur ein kurzes Anspannen seiner Mimik, sein benebeltes Bewusstsein noch in der Lage den Radau in seinen Traum miteinzuweben, sein Unterbewusstsein ihn noch immer vor dem Erwachen schützend. Es war vielmehr das heftige Zusammenzucken seines Kissens, das irgendwie nicht ganz zu passen schien, weshalb seine Augen sich schließlich doch erst hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern bewegten, ehe diese benommen aufflackerten. Noch völlig weggetreten blinzelte er verwirrt, der Versuch seine Umgebung zu fokussieren kläglich misslingend, der sich noch steigernde Krach seines Handys ihn komplett irritierend. Unverhalten gähnend verschmälerten sich seine Augen für einen Moment, ehe er die aufsteigenden Tränchen müde mit seinem Handrücken weg wischen wollte, wobei seine Finger das nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernte Gesicht streiften.</p><p>“Morgen...”, murmelte er schließlich verschlafen mit einiger Verspätung, seine Lippen sich dabei zu einem leichten Lächeln anhebend, welches deutlich zeigte, dass er noch nicht wirklich in der Realität angekommen war. Der gerade direkt auf sie schwenkende kalte Luftzug der Klimaanlage ließ ihn frösteln und reflexartig zog er sowohl seinen Arm als auch sein Bein enger um die Wärmequelle neben sich, noch zu neben der Spur um zu realisieren in welcher Position Yamato und er sich gerade splitterfasernackt befanden. “Kannst du das nicht machen? Ich will mich nicht bewegen...” In diesem Moment glich er mehr denn je seinem alten Ich, dem kleinen Jungen, dessen größte Sorge es früher gewesen war, dass er seine Hausaufgaben wieder einmal nicht gemacht hatte. Noch war die grausame Realität ausgeblendet, seine Welt noch heil, das einzige Problem das nervtötende Geräusch seines Handyweckers.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Blaue Augen beobachten jede Regung seines Freundes, eine wohlige Wärme seine Brust flutend.<br/>Er mochte ihn…<br/>Seine komplette Art, die ihn damals zu ihrer Grundschulzeit noch so sehr genervt, die er in der Mittelschule akzeptiert und in der Oberschule schmerzlichst vermisst hatte, als sein bester Freund eine Weile den Weg vor seinen Augen verloren hatte. Ein kleiner Stich tötete die behagliche Wärme jedoch ab, weil selbst Yamato bewusst war, so gern er auch davor geflohen wäre, dass diese Gefühle langsam über Freundschaft hinauszugehen drohten.<br/>Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch der Sex war weitaus mehr als reine Ablenkung gewesen. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen… Hatte Taichi eine Seite an sich gezeigt, die er normaler einzig und allein einem festen Partner präsentierte und nicht einmal dann…<br/>Was auch immer gestern mit ihm passiert war… es war gefährlich.<br/>Aber womöglich lag es auch einfach daran, dass er niemals auch nur für möglich gehalten hatte, einmal irgendjemandem zu gestatten seinen Körper auf diese Weise in Besitz zu nehmen…<br/>Er hatte sich ihm hingegeben, aus freien Stücken… und jetzt spielten sein Kopf und sein Herz verrückt.</p><p>Die Müde Stimme seines Freundes zeigte deutlich, dass dieser noch immer Meilen weit davon entfernt war zu realisieren was hier gerade passierte. In welcher Situation sie sich befanden und seine Brust zog sich weiter eng zusammen, als Taichi die Umarmung nicht lockerte sonder sogar noch weiter intensivierte, sich vertrauensvoll an ihn kuschelte. Verdammt…<br/>Er durfte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen das hier mit der Realität zu verwechseln…<br/>Der Dunkelhaarige war noch immer nicht bei sich… Das war der einzige Grund für diese Anhänglichkeit.</p><p>„Taichi…“, versuchte er mit ruhigem Ton die Aufmerksamkeit des Jüngeren zu erwecken, berührte dabei nur ganz kurz dessen nackte Schulter. Sie mussten zu ihrem Alltag zurückfinden und diese Sache hier einzig für das nutzen wozu sie es von Anfang an getan hatten:<br/>Wenn es ihnen schlecht ging.<br/>Wenn die Trauer und Ausweglosigkeit sie zu erdrücken drohte.<br/>Das hier, in diesem Augenblick, war eindeutig falsch...<br/>Yamatos Stimme klang sanft aber bedrückt, seine Gefühle komplett durcheinander, als er erneut die Hand auf die weiche Haut seines Freundes legte:<br/>„Du liegst auf mir… Steh auf.“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wieso war Yamato so herzlos? Konnte er nicht einfach diesen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm ausmachen, wenn er schon so wach und aktiv war? Wieso musste er sich darum kümmern? Die leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter ließ ihn protestierend murren, ehe der Inhalt der Worte langsam zu ihm durchsickerte. Oh. Er lag auf seinem Freund. Deshalb konnte dieser den Krach nicht abstellen. Das ergab natürlich Sinn. Leise stöhnend kniff er seine Augen zusammen, ehe er seinen Arm widerwillig langsam zurückzog, wobei nackte Haut über nackte Haut glitt und schlagartig begann der Nebel über seinem Verstand sich zu lichten.</p><p>Er war kein sorgloser Grundschüler, schon lange nicht mehr. Für einen winzigen Moment hatte sein verklärter Verstand ihm tatsächlich die Flucht in die Vergangenheit gestattet, nur um ihn nun hart und rücksichtslos zurück in die Realität zu befördern. Er hatte mit Yamato geschlafen. Mit seinem besten Freund. Und schlagartig war die entspannte Ruhe vorüber, der Ausdruck in seinen zuvor noch so müden Augen plötzlich leicht überfordert, nervös. “T-tut mir leid, Yama, ich... war noch nicht richtig wach.”, murmelte er hastig, das schiefe Grinsen auf seine Lippen erzwungen, während er nun auch seinen Fuß von dem schlanken Körper zog. Unbarmherzig plärrte der Wecker weiter, die Lautstärke mittlerweile an der lautesten Stufe angelangt, der Standard Jingle seines Mobiltelefons an seinen Nerven zerrend. Sämtliche Muskeln protestierten als Taichi sich von der Matratze hievte, sein Körper ihn zusätzlich daran erinnernd wie heftig er am Abend zuvor die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Erleichtert atmete er schließlich auf als er das Smartphone auf dem Tisch erreichte, das penetrante Geräusch endlich verstummte.</p><p>Leise stöhnend zog er seinen Arm schließlich wieder zurück, sein Bein kraftlos über den Matratzenrand baumelnd, während er sich auf dem Bauch wieder auf die weiche Unterlage sinken ließ. Es roch nach Sex. Und es herrschte Arktis Temperatur. Sein Nacken knackte leise als er den Kopf auf die andere Seite drehte und kurz verzog er das Gesicht, ehe er seine dunklen Augen auf seinen besten Freund richtete, dessen blonder Schopf noch immer auf dem Kissen ruhte. “Alles okay?” Schon als er die Frage mit einem nervösen Lächeln stellte verfluchte er sich dafür. Wenn er schon die Nachwirkungen ihrer Abendbetätigung spürte war es so gut wie unmöglich, dass der heftige Kontrollverlust keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato atmete erleichtert auf als der penetrante Wecker verstummte. Aber die kalte Luft ließ ihn immer weiter frösteln, weshalb er nach der nun verrutschten dünnen Decke angelte. Irgendwann heute Nacht musste einer von ihnen beiden sie zugedeckt haben, aber ob er selbst es im Halbschlaf gewesen war, oder Taichi, konnte der blonde Schönling beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Jedenfalls war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zum Ende ihrer... 'Aktivität' auf dem Boden oder dem Bettende gelandet war.<br/>Ebenfalls verunsichert pendelte sein Blick zur Seite und seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln, das die Nervosität in seinen blauen Augen dennoch nicht überspielen konnte.<br/>Bei jeder Bewegung fühlte er ein Ziehen in seinem Unterkörper, aber solange er relativ still hier lag war es in Ordnung. Allerdings würde das sicher anders aussehen wenn er das Bett verließ.<br/>"Ist schon okay..." Antworte er darum noch etwas ausweichend, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit an die Decke. Er wollte einem Gespräch eigentlich am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen, aber was sollte er tun wenn Taichi es ansprach?<br/>Er fühlte die braunen Augen unruhig auf sich, sodass er nun doch erneut den Kopf drehte.<br/>"Kannst du die Klimaanlage ausschalten?" Es war kalt und auch wenn seine Bitte sofort ausweichend wirken musste, hoffte er, dass der Jüngere den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Antwort war ebenso distanziert wie seine Körperhaltung, die blauen Augen zur Seite hin abgewandt. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Ältere nicht darüber reden wollte und schon die nächsten Worte ließen das Thema wieder fallen, ohne, dass er wirklich eine befriedigende Reaktion erhalten hatte. Es war nicht okay. Das sah ein Blinder. Für einen kurzen Moment haftete sein Blick noch an dem distanzierten Gesicht, ehe Taichi sich ergeben wieder auf den Ellbogen hoch quälte, die müden braunen Ovale auf der Suche nach der Fernbedienung über den Tisch pendelnd.</p><p>Seine Mimik spannte sich kurz an als dabei die dunkle Plastiktüte in sein Sichtfeld rückte, von dem Inhalt allerdings nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie alles irgendwann über den Bettrand auf den Boden befördert. Kraftlos hob er seinen noch immer von der Matratze baumelnden Arm und endlich nach dem weißen Kästchen zu greifen und schlagartig verstummte das leise Brummen und der Luftzug verschwand. Die plötzliche Stille war weitaus weniger angenehm als er es sich erhofft hatte, dröhnte auf andere Art und Weise in seinen Ohren. Wie sollte er sich nun verhalten? Sie mussten zumindest kurz darüber reden, oder? Obwohl die Alternative des Totschweigens irgendwie verlockender war...</p><p>Die Fernbedienung klackerte leise als er sie zurück auf den Tisch beförderte, ehe er sein Gesicht dann wieder erschöpft in das Kissen vergrub. Gerade hatten sie noch völlig in einander verschlungen und aneinander geschmiegt geschlafen, jetzt erschien Yamato ihm trotz der geringen körperlichen Distanz meilenweit entfernt. Der Ältere war soweit es ging an die Wand gerutscht, wie um ihm damit genug Platz zu verschaffen, die traurige Wahrheit war allerdings wohl eher um in dem schmalen Bett möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. “Hast du Hunger? Soll ich uns Rührei machen?” Vielleicht war Ignoranz doch erst einmal die bessere Strategie...</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das Surren der Klimaanlage verstummte als Taichi mit einem mühseligen Stöhnen nach der Fernbedienung griff und das Gerät abschaltete. Dennoch änderte sich nichts an der Raumtemperatur, auch wenn der kühle Luftzug sie nicht mehr direkt streifte.<br/>Bis eben, als sie noch zusammengekuschelt hier gelegen hatten, war es ihm nicht aufgefallen, Taichis Körperwärme, die ihn zu ihrer Schulzeit (gerade im Sommer) immer so gestört hatte, hatte sämtliche Kälte vertrieben. Sowohl von innen als auch von außen.<br/>Nervös rieb er sich unter der dünnen Decke selbst leicht über die Arme, zuckte dann ertappt zusammen, als die vertraute Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.<br/>Einen Moment blickte er den Jüngeren noch verwirrt an, ehe Erkenntnis seinen Kopf flutete.</p><p>Er stimme ihm zu.<br/>Taichi wollte ebenfalls nicht darüber sprechen.<br/>Erleichterung breitete sich in seinem Innern aus und sein Lippen hoben sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. Okay… dann konnten sie wohl wirklich genau so weiter machen, oder?<br/>„Klingt gut.“, antwortete Yamato mit einem knappen Nicken, richteten sich dann ein wenig auf, um sich in eine sitzenden Position zu bringen.<br/>Oder… er versuchte es.<br/>Augenblicklich, noch ehe er sich wirklich nach oben hieven konnte, zuckte eine penetranter Schmerz durch seinen Unterkörper. Vergleichbar mit dem Moment, als Taichi das erste Mal in ihn gedrungen war. Keuchend ließ sich Yamato zurück ins Kissen sinken, das Gesicht schmerzhaft verkrampft.<br/>Wow. Er hatte eben schon gemerkt, dass er etwas angeschlagen war, aber das war… fies.<br/>Geräuschvoll ausatmend rollte er sich auf die Seite, stützte sich dann auf diesem Weg mit den Armen nach oben. So ging es besser, aber dennoch war da dieser brutale Muskelkater.</p><p>„Ist… nur Muskelkater.“ Feuerte er seinem Freund sofort entgegen, noch ehe dieser überhaupt dazu ansetzten konnte etwas zu sagen, hob dann eine Hand um ihn auch sofort auf Abstand zu halten, sollte er vorhaben ihm nun irgendwie zu nahe zu kommen. Er brauchte keine Hilfe.<br/>Er hatte es selbst so gewollt und… klar es war unangenehm, aber es würde ihn nicht umbringen.<br/>„Ich komm klar… mach einfach das Frühstück, okay?“ Und in diesem Moment fiel sein Blick auf seinen Bauch und schlagartig schoss die Röte in seine Wangen.<br/>Sie waren einfach eingeschlafen… Seine blauen Augen zuckten zu Taichi und auch auf seiner Haut sowie auf dem Bettlaken waren die Reste seines Höhepunkts noch deutlich verschmiert sichtbar.<br/>Großartig… einfach Toll…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war die beste Lösung, oder? Sie hatten das gestern beide gewollt, eigentlich genau die Ablenkung erhalten, die sie gesucht hatten. Es gab keinen Grund dazu in Worte zu fassen was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, solange sich dadurch nichts zwischen ihnen veränderte. Gerade war Yamato seltsam distanziert, er selbst unbeholfen und irgendwie nervös, aber vielleicht mussten sie sich beide einfach einen Moment Zeit geben. Das leichte Ziehen in seiner Magengegend würde bestimmt ebenso verschwinden, wie der Druck auf seiner Brust. Wie auch der erhöhte Herzschlag, wann immer er seinen Blick auf seinen besten Freund richtete. Es würde alles vorbeigehen und sie würden zurück zur Normalität finden. Ganz bestimmt.</p><p>Erneut öffneten sich seine Lippen zu einem müden Gähnen, ehe seine dunklen Augen dann ruckartig zur Seite zuckten als Yamatos schmerzerfülltes Keuchen zu ihm herüberdrang. Der Ältere hatte offenbar gerade wenig erfolgreich versucht sich aufzurichten, die Nachwirkungen des Vorabends wohl doch heftiger als zuvor noch erwartet. Hilflos beobachtete er den erneuten Versuch seines Freundes sich auf andere Art und Weise von der weichen Unterlage zu hieven, das blasse Gesicht dabei verkrampft. Die Matratze quietschte leise als er sich selbst ebenfalls hochdrückte, bereits seinen Arm hob um den Älteren zu stützen, doch seine Hilfe wurde abgewehrt noch ehe er sie anbieten konnte. Klar, es war ein typischer Yamato Schachzug, das verbissene Verhalten seines Freundes nichts was er nicht eigentlich erwarten hatte können und trotzdem versetzte die Ablehnung im einen schmerzhaften Stich. Obwohl sie diese verrückte Art und Weise der Schmerzbewältigung gefunden hatten, fühlte er sich nutzlos, nicht wirklich in der Lage Yamato zu helfen. Gestern Nacht war es anders gewesen, für einen kurzen Moment hatten sie beide wirklich nur einander gefühlt, doch in letzter Instanz kämpften sie doch jeder für sich.</p><p>Die plötzlich erhitzten Wangen ließen seinen eigenen Blick ebenfalls tiefer gleiten und schlagartig spürte er wie auch ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Sie waren gestern komplett hinüber gewesen. Er hatte es noch irgendwie geschafft das Kondom abzustreifen und irgendwo auf den Boden zu befördern, ehe sie dann beide eng ineinander verschlungen eingeschlafen waren. Hastig zuckten seine dunklen Augen zur Seite, hafteten sich an die Taschentuchbox auf dem Tisch, doch dafür war es wohl mittlerweile zu spät. Der weiße Film auf ihrer Haut war längst eingetrocknet, ohne eine Dusche wohl nicht zu entfernen. „Du kannst zuerst ins Bad, ich mach Frühstück.“, murmelte er verlegen, seine Beine dabei schon unbeholfen über den Bettrand schiebend. Keine Sekunde später wurde er wieder einmal an seine geringe Aufmerksamkeitsspanne erinnert, die dafür sorgte, dass die eben noch durch seinen Kopf geisternde Erinnerung auch schon wieder daraus verschwunden war, er mit seiner nackten Sohle direkt auf das zugeknotete Kondom stieg. Herrlich.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Okay, sie hatten wohl beide nicht vor darüber zu reden, aber das nahm der Sache allerdings nichts von ihrer Peinlichkeit. Klar, sie waren ihn den letzten Tagen schon öfter eskaliert, aber eben noch niemals 'so'. Und er hatte Taichi auch niemals zuvor darum angebettelt bei ihm zu bleiben… obwohl der Jüngere wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gegangen wäre. Wohin auch? Es war seine verfluchte Wohnung die nur diese eine Schlafmöglichkeit bot. Und ohne übertreiben zu wollen: Es war kaum möglich in diesem winzigen Bett nicht früher oder später aufeinander zu landen.<br/>Er hatte sich wie ein Idiot benommen.<br/>Aber der unsichere Ausdruck in Taichis Gesicht nachdem dieser hatte aufstehen wollen, hatte… Verlustangst in ihm ausgelöst. Er hatte angst Taichi ebenfalls zu verlieren und anders herum war es wohl nicht anders. Warum sonst hatte der Jüngere sich nun doch dazu entschieden die Kondome zu kaufen? Gestern war er nicht in der Lage gewesen darüber nachzudenken, sein Kopf zu voll mit allem anderen. Aber jetzt...<br/>War es weil er zuvor angedroht hatte die Wohnung wieder zu verlassen als der Dunkelhaarige ihn abgelehnt hatte? Die angebotene Alternative war ebenfalls intensiv gewesen und von alleine wäre Yamato wohl nicht mehr auf die Idee gekommen diesen verrückten Wunsch erneut zu äußern.<br/>Also…</p><p>Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen rutschte er nun nach seinem Freund ebenfalls an den Bettrand, doch schon in dem Moment in dem er die Beine über den Rand schob, war da wieder dieser dumpfe Schmerz. Shit… Aber es war zu erwarten gewesen, nicht wahr?<br/>Seine blauen Augen pendelten schamvoll zur Seite als Taichi vor ihm in die Hocke ging um das zugeknotete Kondom aufzuheben und die heruntergefallenen Utensilien ihres Tuns mit einem leisen Klackern wieder auf den Tisch beförderte.<br/>Sie hatten so sehr die Kontrolle verloren, dass sie alles vom Bett gefegt hatten…<br/>Obwohl der Sex am Anfang wirklich… zärtlich gewesen war. Das Kribbeln in seinem Magen wurde bei der Erinnerung wieder stärker und sofort presste er die Lippen fester zusammen.<br/>Es hatte sich, als der erste Schmerz verflogen war, unglaublich angefühlt. Nicht nur körperlich. Yamato hatte sich gut gefühlt. Sicher und… Er konnte das Gefühl nicht benennen, aber eines war sicher: So sehr er es auch wiederholen wollte (und das würden sie!) es machte ihm angst…<br/>Aber wahrscheinlich mussten sie sich einfach an diese veränderte Bedingung gewöhnen.<br/>So wie an die Küsse… bis sie nach kürzester Zeit völlig normal geworden waren.<br/>Es würde funktionieren.<br/>Solange sie es brauchten um sich vor dem freien Fall zu retten würden sie diese Art der Ablehnung nutzen und dann konnten sie irgendwann sicher wieder zu ihrem normalen Leben zurückkehren.</p><p>Ein heiseres Keuchen entkam Yamatos Lippen als er sich auf die Beine kämpfte. Sofort war da Taichis Blick auf ihm, doch der Jüngere wusste genau, dass er ihn jetzt am besten einfach in Ruhe lassen sollte.<br/>Schweigend trat er zu seinem Rucksack, wirkte dabei sicher wie auf Eierschalen und keuchte erneut auf, als er umständlich in die Knie ging um sich frische Klamotten heraus zu fischen.<br/>Zum Glück hatte er sein Bike auf Odaiba gelassen! Die U-Bahn wirkte heute deutlich attraktiver als der anschmiegsame Ledersitz, der sich bei jedem Schlagloch fest gegen seinen Hintern presste!<br/>Nein, Danke!<br/>Schwerfällig schob er sich an Taichi vorbei, wich dem Blick seines Freundes in vollem Bewusstsein aus, ehe er sich durch die Tür ins Badezimmer begab und diese wortlos hinter sich ins Schloss zog.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wortlos hievte Taichi sich von der Matratze um das das Indiz ihrer heftigen Nacht in den Abfalleimer zu befördern, sein Blick dann sofort wieder zurück zum Bett zuckend. Schlechtes Gewissen stieg in ihm hoch während er hilflos beobachtete wie Yamato sich, eindeutig unter Schmerzen, von der weichen Unterlage quälte, die Bewegungen seines Freundes hölzern und vorsichtig. Er hatte zwar nur auf die Anweisung des Älteren hin die Vorbereitung auf ein absolutes Mindestmaß reduziert, doch im Grunde war es trotzdem in letzter Instanz er selbst gewesen, der komplett die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Er hätte sich mehr zurückhalten müssen. Vorsichtiger und rücksichtsvoller sein. Der Sex hatte die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt, sie beide vergessen lassen, doch nun fühlte er sich unsicherer denn je.</p><p>Was genau erwartete Yamato nun von ihm? Offenbar keine Hilfe und auch keinerlei Erwähnung der gestrigen Nacht. Würden sie diese Aktion nun also ebenso totschweigen wie alles andere davor? Sie hatte miteinander geschlafen. War es wirklich gesund das überhaupt nicht zu thematisieren? Als der ramponierte Blondschopf das Badezimmer ansteuerte wich sein Freund seinem Blick bewusst aus und erneut war da dieses unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Magen. Für ihn war Sex noch nie nur Mittel zur Lustbefriedigung gewesen. Er war nicht der Typ für One Night Stands, benötigte zumindest eine gewisse Gefühlsbasis um sich auf etwas körperliches einzulassen. Er hatte nur mit Mädchen geschlafen, die er zu der Zeit als seine Freundinnen angesehen hatte. Umso schwieriger war nun dieses seltsame Konstrukt aus Freundschaft und Sex das sie da unter dem Deckmantel von Ablenkung und Trauerbewältigung geschaffen hatten.</p><p>Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, während er auf seinen Schrank zutrat um ein frisches Shirt und Shorts herauszuziehen. Obwohl er eindeutig ebenfalls erst eine Dusche bevorzugt hätte, streifte er die Kleidung über seinen noch nicht gesäuberten Körper, verzog dabei leicht das Gesicht, ehe er dann müde den Kühlschrank aufzog. Glücklicherweise hatte er tatsächlich noch eine Packung Eier darin, für ein schlichtes Frühstück würde es also noch ausreichen. Als er die weißgelbe Masse schließlich gerade zischend in der Pfanne hin und her schob konnte er aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Yamato gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam, unterließ es aber sich umzudrehen. Der Ältere brauchte offenbar Abstand und etwas Zeit um mit allem klar zu kommen, also musste er ihm diese wohl geben… Einmal davon abgesehen, dass er sowieso keine Ahnung hatte, was er tatsächlich sagen sollte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Joes dunkle Augen ruhten auf der Rückseite seines Smartphones, der Lichtring sich dabei deutlich in beiden Gläsern seiner Brille spiegelnd.<br/>Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange er bereits auf dem Bettrand saß, sein Kopf wie leergefegt.<br/>Ein weiteres Teil war über Nacht verschwunden und auf die Frage, wie lange es am Ende dauern würde bis der Countdown abgelaufen war, hatte ihm niemand eine Antwort geben können.<br/>Taichi-kun und Yamato-kun hatten Agumon und Gabumon innerhalb weniger Tage verloren, weil sie gekämpft hatten. Verschaffte ihm dieser Fakt nun vielleicht eine Galgenfrist? Wenn Gomamon nicht digitieren musste, würde es das Unvermeidlich dann länger hinauszögern?<br/>Die Hoffnung, dass Kôshiro-kun in der kurzen Zeit die ihnen blieb nun eine Lösung fand, war schon gestern während des Treffens mit ihrer Gruppe gestorben. Wenn diese Wunderfrau es nicht geschafft hatte über Jahre hinweg einen Weg zu finden, so konnte er das auch von ihrem Genie nicht erwarten. Kôshiro-kun war genial… aber auch er war nur ein Mensch und man hatte dem Rothaarigen bereits angesehen, dass er sicher mehrere Nächte kaum geschlafen hatte. Er machte sich verantwortlich, versuchte sie alle zu retten… und es war nicht fair, dass man ihm nun alles aufbürdete.</p><p>„Joe. Musst du nicht los?“ Gomamons Stimme ließ ihn blinzeln und wortlos blickte er in große grüne Augen. Das vertrauensvolle Lächeln, das ihm sein Partner schenkte schnürte ihm die Luft ab und es war offensichtlich, dass das kleine Wesen sehr viel weniger Angst verspürte als er. Oder zumindest wollte er es ihm nicht zeigen. Der unerschütterliche Optimismus brach dem angehenden Arzt fast das Herz und allein die Vorstellung, dass er seinen geliebten Partner, der niemals darum verlegen war ihm zu widersprechen, verlor, trieb ihm beinahe die Tränen in die Augen.<br/>Er war nicht bereit für einen Abschied!<br/>„Ich gehe nicht…“, presste er angespannt hervor, sah zu wie sich die grünen Augen fragend verschmälerten.<br/>„Warum nicht? Bist du krank?“<br/>„Nein… ich…-“ Joe brach ab, die Augen nun wieder auf den Lichtring gerichtet.<br/>„Ich will Zeit mit dir verbringen… solange…-“, wieder brach er ab, seine Finger zitternd um das Smartphone geschlossen.<br/>„Ach, Joe...“<br/>Er junge Arzt zuckte leicht zusammen, als die pelzige Flosse seines Partners sich auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und er fühlte ein leichtes Brennen in seinen Augen als er den weiteren Worten seines Partners lauschte.<br/>„Ich bin jeden Tag mit dir im Krankenhaus. Deine Kollegen hatten nie etwas dagegen weil ich mich gut benehme. Ich bin sowieso bei dir. Also sei nicht so albern! Du weißt wie schnell du den Faden verlierst und wie hart du dafür büffeln musstest um so weit zu kommen. Außerdem…“ Die grünen Ovale begannen kurz verräterisch zu schillern: „Du musst mir versprechen der beste Arzt zu werden, damit ich stolz auf dich sein kann… Ich werde nämlich… auch wenn ich… nicht mehr da bin… immer bei dir sein.“ Schlagartig füllten sich Joes Augen mit Tränen, seine Unterlippe drohend zitternd, ehe er sich hektisch die Brille vom Gesicht riss und sich über die Augen wischte.<br/>Gomamon hatte Recht…<br/>Kurz zog er benommen die Nase hoch, richtete sich dann endlich von der Matratze auf um sich dann sofort wieder zu seinem Partner umzuwenden, ein entschlossenes Lächeln auf den dennoch bebenden Lippen.<br/>„Dann lass uns ins Krankenhaus fahren und unser Bestes geben.“<br/>Denn nichts anderes durften sie tun.<br/>Sie mussten ihre Zeit nutzen ohne sich darin zu verlieren und ohne Reue zu empfinden. Gomamon wollte sicher auch nicht jede Sekunde daran erinnert werden, dass seine Zeit verstrich, also würde er seinem Partner einen gewohnten Alltag bieten. Das war die beste Art ihre Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, oder nicht?!</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Pfanne gab ein metallenes Klackern von sich als er sie abgespült auf die Abtropfvorrichtung aus dem 100Yen Shop stellte, ehe er seine Hände noch einmal unter den noch laufenden Wasserhahn hielt, seine dunklen Augen dabei abwesend auf den schmalen Strahl gerichtet, den er gerade mit seinen Fingern teilte, die Temperatur schon fast unangenehm heiß. Der aufsteigende Wasserdampf signalisierte ihm zusätzlich, dass ein paar Grad weniger wahrscheinlicher besser wären um sich nicht zu verbrühen, doch statt auch das restliche Geschirr noch sofort zu säubern stellte er das Wasser schließlich ab, lehnte sich dann erschöpft mit dem Rücken gegen die Spüle. Fahrig wischte er sich die feuchten Finger an seiner Jeans ab, der Stoff sich dabei für einen kurzen Moment etwas dunkler färbend. Langsam pendelte sein ausdrucksloser Blick zum Bett, die Kissen noch immer völlig zerwühlt, das Leintuch noch nicht gewechselt. Er hatte mit Yamato geschlafen. Und sie hatten keinen Ton darüber verloren.</p><p>Beim Frühstück hatten sie allgemein kaum gesprochen, einmal von dem unbeholfenen Smalltalk abgesehen, der sich allerdings auch zu einem sehr einseitigen Monolog seinerseitsgestaltet hatte. Als sein bester Freund schließlich wenig später zur Uni aufgebrochen war, hatte er zum Abschied noch ein halbherziges Grinsen auf seine Lippen gezwungen, was allerdings sofort verschwunden war kaum, dass die Türe hinter Yamato ins Schloss gefallen war. Er hatte geduscht, sich tatsächlich selbst ebenfalls zum Campus geschleppt, völlig sinnloser Weise, immerhin konnte er sich gerade nicht einmal daran erinnern welche Vorlesungen er besucht hatte. Egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, in seinem Kopf war nur Yamato. Yamato und die Tatsache, dass er mit seinem besten Freund geschlafen hatte. Es hatte sich so intensiv angefühlt, dass die bloße Erinnerung daran Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte, seinen Herzschlag beschleunigte und seine Wangen dunkler färbte. Scheiße, was lief nur falsch mit ihm?</p><p>Komplett neben sich stehend hatte er schließlich resigniert und die letzte Vorlesung ausfallen lassen, war damit früher als eigentlich geplant in die Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Mit stoischer Miene hatte er trotz schwüler Hitze erst einmal die Balkontüre aufgerissen um den penetranten Geruch nach Sex aus dem kleinen Zimmer zu bekommen, ehe er versucht hatte sich mit aufräumen abzulenken. Mit absolut mäßigem Erfolg. Mit deutlich mehr Kraft als notwendig zog er schließlich ruckartig das Leintuch von der Matratze, wobei er krampfhaft versuchte die verräterischen Flecken darauf zu ignorieren. Nach einem prüfenden Blick befreite er schließlich auch noch Kissen und Decke von den in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Überzügen, ehe es den Stoffberg erschöpft in die Waschmaschine stopfte.</p><p>Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lang er abwesend im Badezimmer verharrt und weggetreten der gleichmäßigen Hintergrundbeschallung der Spültrommel gelauscht hatte, als ihn das kurze Vibrieren seines Handys zurück in die Realität beförderte. Hastig angelte er das Smartphone aus seiner Hosentasche, sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigend, ehe sein Magen sich zusammenzog als er den Absender erkannte. Die Nachricht war nicht von Yamato.</p><p>//Bist du okay? Können wir reden?//<br/>Sora. Der Druck auf seiner Brust steigerte sich und schlagartig war da nicht mehr sein bester Freund sondern Agumon in seinem Kopf. Seine Mimik verkrampfte sich, seine Finger sich fester um das Handy schließend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Entschuldigen Sie bitte? Wir schließen jetzt.“<br/>Yamatos blonder Schopf, der bis eben auf seinen aufgestützten Handrücken geruht hatte, zuckte nach oben. Die ältere Dame blickte ihn freundlich aber bestimmend an und etwas irritiert nickte er ihr zu: „Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigung.“<br/>Damit richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das vor ihm liegende Buch, die selbe Seite schon aufgeschlagen seit er es aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.<br/>Auf seiner Stirn prangte mit Sicherheit ein roter Abdruck, weil er, wenn die Bibliothek nun bereits schloss, offensichtlich mindestens zwei Stunden in dieser Position verharrt hatte.<br/>Okay… wow.<br/>Müde zog er sich die rot gerahmte Lesebrille von der Nase, rieb sich dann benommen die schweren Lider.</p><p>Der Tag war wieder ein Reinfall gewesen…<br/>Die Vorlesungen einfach an ihm vorübergezogen, sodass er sich wieder einmal die Unterlagen von einem Studienkollegen hatte ausleihen müssen. Verdammt, wenn er nicht bald wieder zu sich kam, würde er das verdammte Semester nie schaffen. Langsam klappte er das Buch vor sich zu, richtete seinen Blick dann auf den leeren Platz neben sich.<br/>Das letzte Mal war er mit Gabumon hier gewesen um zu recherchieren…<br/>Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, während er sich schwerfällig und einem Ziehen im Magen erhob. Das Stechen seines Unterkörpers hatte im Laufe des Tages und mit Hilfe einer Schmerztablette fast völlig aufgehört, fühlte sich nun wirklich nur noch wie der blasse Abklatsch eines Muskelkaters an. Dennoch trieb die Erinnerung an den Grund sofort die Wärme in seine Wangen. Der Stuhl scherte leise über den Boden und als er sich ein wenig streckte, sich aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung löste, knackten seine Knochen geräuschvoll auf.<br/>Autsch.<br/>Er hatte sich nach dem Unterricht hierher zurückgezogen um die Lücken aufzuholen, doch stattdessen hatte er nun einfach da gesessen und gegrübelt.<br/>Tief durchatmend schulterte er schließlich seinen Rucksack, beförderte das Buch zurück an seinen Platz im Regal, ehe er sich mit einem dezenten Nicken von der Bibliothekarin verabschiedete.<br/>Im Grunde hatte er sich hier drin einfach nur vor der Welt versteckt.</p><p>Hitze schlug ihm entgegen als er hinaus ins Freie trat und obgleich die Sonne bereits untergegangen war, legte sich fast sofort ein dünner Schweißfilm auf seine von der klimatisierten Luft ausgekühlte Haut. Der Sommer war in vollem Gange und normalerweise hätten sie sich unter normalen Umständen sicher darauf vorbereitet gemeinsam ein Matsuri oder ein Feuerwerk zu besuchen.<br/>Gabumon hatte es geliebt dem bunten Spektakel über der Bucht von Tokyo von seinem Apartment aus zuzusehen. Und meistens waren zu diesem Anlass auch Takeru, Taichi und Hikari mit ihren Partnern bei ihm vorbeigekommen. Einer der seltenen Anlässe an denen er wirklich (wenn auch nicht immer freiwillig) einmal Besuch von mehreren Personen zugelassen hatte.  <br/>Doch dieses Jahr würde es kein Feuerwerk für ihn geben. Es erinnerte ihn einfach zu sehr an Gabumon, der mit leuchtenden Augen neben ihm gestanden und das Funkeln der bunten Lichter bestaunt hatte. Ein weiteres schwerfälliges Schnauben entkam ihm, als er den Weg zur U-Bahn ansteuerte. Der Gedanke jetzt zu Taichi zu fahren war seit heute Morgen mindestens genau so aufwühlend.<br/>Das Frühstück war seltsam verhalten gewesen und auch wenn sie in den letzten Tagen ebenfalls kaum miteinander gesprochen hatten, so war heute deutlich spürbar gewesen, dass diese Sache unausgesprochen und tonnenschwer zwischen ihnen hing.</p><p>Und als er eine gute Stunde später wieder vor Taichis Apartment stand, die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, überlegte er kurz ob er nicht doch kehrtmachen und nach Hause fahren sollte. Er hatte das Licht von der Straße gesehen, wusste, dass der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf bereits zurückgekommen war. Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Einfach alles weiter totschweigen schien nach wie vor die attraktivste Alternative zu sein… Denn jetzt nicht wieder zu kommen, käme einem Bruch seines Versprechens gleich. Es sollte sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern.<br/>Also hob er endlich die vor Nervosität feuchten Finger und drückte deutlich verunsichert auf den Klingelknopf.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Schon seit gefühlt einer Stunde starrte er auf das Display seines Handys, das Nachrichtenfenster nach wie vor leer, die wenigen Schriftzeichen, die er bereits getippt hatte, doch wieder gelöscht. Die Akkuanzeige am rechten oberen Rand blinkte bereits bedrohlich, der Strich der den verbliebenen Energiestand anzeigte schon so schmal, dass er kaum mehr zu sehen war. Wieso war es nur plötzlich so verdammt schwierig eine Nachricht an seine beste Freundin zu verfassen? Früher hatten sie beide über alles geredet. Früher… Wenn er nun tatsächlich darüber nachdachte, war es ewig her seit er tatsächlich mit Sora alleine gesprochen hatte. Als Kinder hatten sie tagtäglich aufeinander geklebt, kaum einen Tag ohne einander verbracht, doch das Erwachsenwerden hatte auch ihre enge Freundschaft verändert. Im konservativen Japan war es einfach unüblich, dass Jungs und Mädchen sich zu zweit trafen, wenn sie kein Paar waren und so spießig er diese veraltete Denkweise gefunden hatte, irgendwie hatte sie dennoch bewirkt, dass die Konversationen zwischen ihnen… seltsam unbeholfen geworden waren.</p><p>Erneut glitten seine Finger über den Touchscreen im Versuch eine brauchbare Antwort zu tippen, doch noch ehe er in der Auswahl aus Schriftzeichen das für Soras Namen auswählen konnte färbte der Bildschirm sich schwarz, das Handy noch zweimal vibrierend, ehe der Akku seinen Geist aufgab. Leise seufzend ließ er seine Hand sinken, beförderte das Mobiltelefon dann auf das frisch überzogene Bett, ehe er ruckartig zusammenfuhr als die Türklingel los schrillte. Schlagartig beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag und ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut entkam seinen Lippen als er sein Knie beim Aufstehen mit der Tischkante kollidierte. War Yamato tatsächlich zurückgekommen? Nach allem was zwischen ihnen geschehen war? Nachdem der Ältere am Morgen kaum ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt hatte?</p><p>Er hatte sowohl die Kondompackung als auch die Tube mit dem Gleitgel beim Aufräumen mit hochroten Wangen in seiner Kommode verstaut, einerseits davon überzeugt, dass sein bester Freund sowieso erst einmal Abstand von ihm benötigte, andererseits nicht gewillt erneut eine plakative Aufforderung auf dem Tisch zu positionieren. Egal wie sie es drehten und wendeten, sie mussten reden. Verzweifelte Küsse und ein paar wahnsinnige Hand- und Blowjobs waren eine Sache, Sex eine ganz andere. Wenn sie beide ihre Freundschaft retten wollten, konnten sie unmöglich einfach totschweigen was passiert war. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, spürte wie seine Nervosität schlagartig wieder anstieg als er an die Haustüre trat um zu öffnen, seine Handflächen schweißnass. Dass Yamato zurückgekommen war, war ein gutes Zeichen, oder? Ohne sich noch einen weiteren Moment zum Durchdrehen zu gestatten drückte er schließlich hastig die Türklinke nach unten um dem Älteren zu öffnen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Lippen zucken zu einem unscheinbaren Lächeln als sich die Tür für ihn öffnete, braune Augen ihn ebenso verunsichert anblickten wie er sich selbst fühlte.<br/>„Hey.“, begrüßte er seinen Freund, der dann hastig einen Schritt zur Seite machte um ihm das Eintreten zu ermöglichen. War es vielleicht doch dumm gewesen zurück zu kommen? Vielleicht hatte Taichi nicht einmal damit gerechnet, dass er wieder hier aufkreuzte.<br/>Schweigsam, weil er wie so oft keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte, trat er in den Wohn- und Schlafraum, seine Augen so unauffällig wie möglich auf das Bett gerichtet.<br/>Er hatte es frisch bezogen… Klar… Auch wenn Yamato es heute Morgen nicht genau in Augenschein genommen hatte, war doch ziemlich klar, dass sie es ganz schön in Mitleidenschaft gezogen haben mussten.</p><p>Seine Tasche gab ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich als er sie auf dem Boden abstellte, sein Blick dabei auf den Tisch gerichtet. Auch die Kondome und das Gleitgel waren weggeräumt und somit stand heute zumindest keine offene Einladung oder Aufforderung im Raum.<br/>Wollte Taichi es überhaupt wiederholen?<br/>„Bist du schon lange zu Hause?“<br/>Die Frage sollte neutral sein, aber im Zusammenhang mit dem frischen Bettzeug und dem aufgeräumten Zimmer klang es doch irgendwie verfänglich.<br/>„Ich… hätte dir geholfen.“, Fügte er noch kleinlaut an, die Schultern leicht zuckend.<br/>„Dafür, dass ich versprochen habe mich hier nützlich zu machen, hab ich noch nicht viel getan. Tut mir Leid. Wenn du willst kann ich uns irgendwas kochen...“ Es war ein Angebot unter Freunden, etwas um Taichi zu zeigen, dass zwischen ihnen noch alles beim Alten war.<br/>Und im Gegensatz zu vor wenigen Tagen fühlte er sich tatsächlich wieder im Stande etwas zu kochen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war nur ein winziges Anheben seiner Mundwinkel, das Lächeln unsicher und irgendwie verkrampft, doch die Geste alleine sorgte dafür, dass zumindest ein kleiner Teil seiner Anspannung sich verflüchtigte. Er war dankbar. Dankbar dafür, dass Yamato sich nicht dazu entschieden hatte ihn aus Überforderung heraus erst einmal mit Ablehnung und Distanz zu strafen. Die Mimik seines Freundes zeigte mehr als deutlich, dass er nicht wirklich wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte, die blauen Augen sofort zum Bett zuckend kaum,als er den Wohn- und Schlafraum betreten hatte, doch was zählte, war, dass er trotzdem hier war.</p><p>Unbeholfen fuhr Taichi sich durch die Haare während er den Älteren beobachtete, dabei neben der kleinen Küchennische verharrend. „Seit zwei, drei Stunden etwa. Und vergiss es. Du bist Gast hier und musst überhaupt nichts tun. Ich hab nur… das Bettzeugs in die Waschmaschine gestopft und alles neu bezogen. Das krieg selbst ich noch hin.“ Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen sollte unbekümmert wirken, doch der nervöse Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen neutralisierte seinen Versuch. „Ich hab nur noch eine halbe Schachtel Eier im Kühlschrank. Also entweder laufen wir noch einmal zum Supermarkt oder bestellen etwas?“ Seinem Tonfall war anzuhören, dass er zur zweiten Option tendierte, die Aussicht darauf sich bei der schwülen Hitze noch einmal hinaus zu quälen nicht sonderlich prickelnd.</p><p>Für einen kurzen Moment senkte sich Schweigen über sie, die gedämpften Geräusche aus den Nachbarwohnungen die einzigen Laute, die zu hören waren. Sie mussten reden. Und das am besten sofort. „Hör mal, Yama, wegen gestern…“ Erneut fand seine Hand nervös ihren Weg in seine wirren Haare, die dunklen Augen zur Seite zuckend, auf einen unbestimmten Punkt neben seinem Freund gerichtet. „Ich… denkst du nicht, wir sollten reden?“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eine halbe Packung Eier war zwar nicht nichts, aber wenn Taichi keinerlei andere Zutaten mehr im Haus hatte würde es wohl ein etwas langweiliges Abendessen geben.<br/>Okay, dann würde er morgen nach der Uni einfach einkaufen gehen. Ungefragt und am Besten erzählte er seinem sturen Freund auch überhaupt nichts von seinem Plan.<br/>Dann würden sie heute eben wieder bestellen… Auch okay.<br/>Und gerade als Yamato nach einem von Taichis heißgeliebten Lieferdiensten fragen wollte, kam ihm der Jüngere zuvor.<br/>Augenblicklich gefror seine Mimik, überspiele die Unsicherheit mit kühler Distanz.<br/>'Wegen gestern'<br/>Am Arsch.<br/>Sein Blick zuckte stur zur Seite und kurz drohte die Stille ihn zu erdrücken.</p><p>„Was gibt’s da zu reden?“<br/>Genervt durchatmend drehte er sich um, fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den ausrasierten Nacken. Darüber zu reden würde es nicht einfacher machen, verstand er das denn nicht?<br/>Sie lenkten sich ab, nahmen sich aus der Pflicht nachzudenken.<br/>Was für einen Sinn machte ihre Abmachung bitte noch, wenn sie 'darüber redeten'?<br/>Yamatos Blick war stur und unnachgiebig als er ihn wieder auf den Jüngeren richtete. Vielleicht musste er ihn einfach davon überzeugen, dass es nicht nötig war, dass man auch diese Gedanken auf die selbe Art und Weise verbannen konnte.<br/>Es waren nur wenige Schritte ehe Yamato vor Taichi zum Stehen kam, die Augen noch immer hart und distanziert. Er konnte das nicht.<br/>Darüber reden und damit alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Was würde schon passieren, außer dass sie sich einigten, dass es nie wieder passieren durfte… und dann würde er diese Wohnung verlassen und zurück nach Odaiba fahren. So würde es laufen, oder nicht?</p><p>„Wir müssen nicht reden.“<br/>Damit trat er näher an ihn heran, seine Atem die weichen Lippen streifend, der Ausdruck in seinen Augen nun plötzlich deutlich weicher. Er würde das nicht zulassen. Es war okay wie es lief. Zumindest für die nächste Zeit. Und irgendwann konnten sie aufhören wie sie es begonnen hatten. Schweigend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Müde fuhr sich Taichi über die Augen, sein Blick sich dann ausdruckslos auf den sich gerade erhitzenden Wasserkocher gerichtet. Yamato hatte am Abend zuvor jeglichen Versuch zu reden abgewürgt, stattdessen hatten sie es wieder getan. Sie hatten erneut miteinander geschlafen. Sein bester Freund hatte ihn geküsst und sein Verstand hatte sich verabschiedet. Und nun stand er am nächsten Morgen alleine in seiner Wohnung, Yamato bereits auf dem Weg zur Uni, durcheinander und weiterhin nicht in der Lage in vollem Ausmaß zu begreifen, was da zwischen ihnen passierte. Alleine die Erinnerung an die letzte gemeinsame Nacht trieb seinen Puls in die Höhe, steigerte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht. Egal wie sehr er selbst davor davonlaufen wollte, bloße Triebbefriedigung sah anders aus. Schneller Sex ohne Emotionen sorgte nicht für Herzklopfen, endete nicht mit dem Wunsch die intime Verbindung einfach nicht zu trennen und schon gar nicht damit, dass man Arm in Arm einschlief.</p><p>Während Yamato alles mit emotionsloser Nüchternheit ignorierte (der Ältere hatte sich beim Aufwachen einfach nur wortlos aus seiner Umarmung befreit um Duschen zu gehen), stand er vollständig neben sich. Dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Zuneigung, das er schon vor dem Höhepunkt gespürt und das dann bei seinem heftigen Orgasmus vollständig explodiert war, war nicht normal. Er mochte ihn. Und das flaue Ziehen in seiner Magengegend verriet ihm eigentlich schon jetzt, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutete. Er war nicht in der Lage eine klare Grenze zwischen Sex und Gefühlen zu ziehen. Verdammt, er mochte ihn zu sehr. Egal wie sehr er versuchte davor davon zu laufen, was er für Yamato empfand war nicht einfach nur Sympathie. Das heiße Wasser begann in dem kleinen Behälter zu kochen sprudelte hoch, bis das Elektrogerät sich schließlich automatisch abschaltete. Wieso war er nicht in der Lage einfach abzuschalten? Wo war sein Knopf, der ihm ermöglichte diesen aufgewühlten Zustand auszuradieren?</p><p>Er ignorierte die schon bereit gestellte Tasse vorerst, griff stattdessen nach seinem Handy um endlich seiner besten Freundin eine Antwort zu tippen. //Hast du Zeit? Ich kann in einer Stunde in Shibuya sein.//<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen als er Soras markanten Haarschopf erkannte, die Jüngere natürlich schon vor dem Starbucks auf der anderen Seite der riesigen Kreuzung wartend. Automatisch beschleunigte er sein Schritttempo als die Ampel auf Grün schaltete, versuchte dabei möglichst mit niemandem zu kollidieren. Eine Gruppe aus ausländischen Touristen versuchte vor ihm das obligatorische Erinnerungsbild mitten auf der Kreuzung zu schießen und hastig murmelte er eine Entschuldigung als er beim Ausweichen gegen einen sich gerade an ihm vorbei drängenden Businessman stieß. „Muss hier niemand mehr arbeiten? Man könnte meinen es ist Wochenende, so viel wie hier los ist.“, begrüßte er Sora schließlich als er endlich den Treffpunkt erreichte, seine dunklen Augen dabei erneut ungläubig die Menschenmassen scannend. „Tut mir leid, vielleicht war Shibuya nicht die beste Idee. Ich dachte nur, es liegt genau zwischen uns…“ Er konnte den Blick seiner Freundin auf sich spüren, wusste, dass Sora die tiefen Ringe unter seinen Augen längst bemerkt hatte, ihm seine betont heitere Art nicht abkaufte. „Hey. Ist schon okay, ich muss später noch in den Tokyu Hands für Dekomaterial. Da passt Shibuya ganz gut.“ Sie schob sich eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr und für einen winzigen Moment herrschte etwas überfordertes Schweigen.</p><p>„Ich war mal mit Mimi-chan in einem Cafe auf der anderen Seite der Station. Das liegt ganz versteckt, dort bekommen wir vielleicht einen Platz.“ Er nickte erleichtert, froh darüber, dass ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde. Unbeholfen schob er seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen, während er Sora durch den Strom aus Menschen nachfolgte. Obwohl er normalerweise diese Art von unangenehmen Schweigens hasste, fand er keine Worte um die Stille zu brechen, weshalb er sich schließlich erst nervös räusperte, als sie endlich saßen, der Kellner mit einem leichten Nicken ein Glas Wasser auf den Tisch stellte und nach Aufnahme ihrer Bestellung verschwand.</p><p>„Tut mir leid, dass ich solange gebraucht habe um dir zu antworten…“, murmelte er schließlich leise, die dunklen Augen dabei auf das Wasserglas gerichtet und abwesend fing er einen von der glatten Oberfläche perlenden Kondenswassertropfen mit seinem Finger auf. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich… wollte nur wissen, ob du okay bist… nach allem was… passiert ist…“ Mit jedem Wort wurde Soras Stimme leiser und als das Mädchen sich erneut eine Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren schob zitterte ihre Hand kaum merklich. „Ich meine… ich weiß, dass nichts okay ist, aber…“ Die Jüngere brach ab, atmete mühsam beherrscht ein, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen verkrampft. „Ich… wir haben früher über alles geredet und irgendwann haben wir aufgehört damit… Ich… will nicht noch einmal den selben Fehler machen, den ich bei Piyomon… begangen habe, Taichi… Ich… habe so viel Zeit verschwendet und jetzt…“ Seine Freundin schluckte schwer, die rotbraunen Augen verräterisch glänzend, während sie mit einem hilflosen Lächeln ein kaum merkliches Schulterzucken andeutete. „Ich will einfach nur, dass du weißt, dass ich da bin… Ich… bin froh, dass du Yamato hast, aber… vielleicht brauchst du… braucht ihr auch mal jemand anderen um zu reden…“ Sein Brustkorb zog sich noch enger zusammen, das schlechte Gewissen erdrückend, die Schuldgefühle, dass er Sora die letzten Tage über vollständig ignoriert hatte, unerträglich.</p><p>„Ich… es tut mir leid… Seit Agumon weg ist… ich…“ Er brach ab, seine Finger sich fester um das Wasserglas verkrampfend. „Sora, ich… glaube, ich hab richtigen Mist gebaut…“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gedämpftes Wispern.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Plastiktüten aus dem Supermarkt knisterten leise als Yamato sich voll bepackt gegen die Wand neben Taichis Apartmenttür lehnte. Schon von der Straße hatte er gesehen, dass der Jüngere noch nicht zu Hause war, kein Licht in der kleinen Wohnung brannte. Das hieß wohl, dass er heute Abend wieder eine Schicht in der Pachinko Halle schieben durfte.<br/>Heute morgen, hatte er es viel zu eilig gehabt schleunigst zu verschwinden, dass er nicht einmal gefragt hatte wie die Tagesplanung seines Freundes sich zusammensetzte.<br/>Selbst Schuld… jetzt stand er hier und wusste nicht einmal wie lange.<br/>Zum Glück hatte er nicht wirklich verderbliche Lebensmittel eingekauft…<br/>Sein Angebot zu kochen fühlte sich nach Gestern irgendwie wie blanker Hohn an, doch der Normalität zu liebe würde er es dennoch tun. Taichi hatte über diesen Wahnsinn reden wollen, und eigentlich war es sein gutes Recht.<br/>Yamato hatte ihm nicht einmal die Chance dazu gegeben…</p><p>Sie hatten auf sein Drängen erneut miteinander geschlafen, waren danach sofort eng umschlungen eingeschlafen und dann hatte er heute Morgen feige die Flucht ergriffen. Ohne ein Wort.<br/>Dass er wiederkommen würde, war Taichi mittlerweile wahrscheinlich dennoch bewusst. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um das helle Plastik, als er langsam an der Wand zu Boden rutschte. Verdammt…<br/>Er wusste doch selbst, dass das Alles aber nicht normal und gesund war!<br/>Und dabei ging es schon lange nicht mehr um Gabumon. Auch wenn er es sich immer wieder einzureden versuchte.<br/>Die ersten verzweifelten Küsse waren eine völlige Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen… aber alles was danach gekommen war hatte mit Schmerzbewältigung sicher nichts mehr zu tun gehabt.<br/>Sein Körper hatte auf Taichi reagiert und er hatte sich genommen wonach ihm verlangte.</p><p>Natürlich, da war ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Wärme wann immer der Braunhaarige ihn berührte, doch dieses Herzklopfen und diese Panik wenn Taichi sich von ihm entfernte waren einfach nicht normal. Und er nutzte die Angst seines Freundes ebenfalls aus.<br/>Anderenfalls würde dieser diesen Irrsinn wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht mitmachen. Taichi hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen wollen, als er nach ihrem deprimierenden Gruppentreffen auf dessen Ablehnung hin hatte verschwinden wollen. Und anders war es gestern auch nicht gewesen. Der ehemalige Sportler hatte seiner Sturheit nachgegeben, obwohl es immer eher in seiner Natur gelegen hatte, Yamato in allem zu Wiedersprechen. Warum also nicht jetzt?<br/>Die Antwort lag auf der Hand.<br/>Taichi hatte Angst.<br/>Angst nun nach allem was zwischen ihnen passiert war, nach Agumon auch noch ihn zu verlieren…<br/>Und er war ein Arsch… weil er es ausnutze.<br/>Weil er sich auch jetzt noch nicht vorstellen wollte damit aufzuhören.<br/>Yamato presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander. Er wollte Sex mit Taichi… Er brauchte diese Nähe zu ihm, genoss wie unglaublich zärtlich der Jüngere mit ihm umging während sie es taten.<br/>Er war nicht normal…<br/>Komplett hinüber…<br/>Und wahrscheinlich hatte er wirklich einfach gänzlich den Verstand verloren als Gabumon verschwunden war….</p><p>Sein Magen krampfte sich eng zusammen.<br/>Was sein Partner wohl dazu sagen würde?<br/>Ob er ihn immer noch idealisieren würde, wenn er wusste was er mit seinem besten Freund anstellte? Er würde niemals eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen… Niemals…<br/>Der blonde Student schluckte schwer, ehe er seine Arm um seine angewinkelten Knie schlang.<br/>Es war etwas schreckliches passiert… und er hatte es geschafft alles noch viel unerträglicher zu machen, fühlte sich aber komplett außer Stande dieses Chaos zu reparieren.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er hatte es Sora erzählt. Alles. All die aufgestauten Emotionen, das Bedürfnis endlich klar auszusprechen was passiert war, hatten bewirkt, dass er die Bombe ohne große Vorwarnung bei seiner besten Freundin platzen lassen hatte. Und für einen Moment war tatsächlich all der Kummer und Schmerz aus den braunroten Augen gewichen, dem Ausdruck von absoluter Fassungslosigkeit gewichen. Sora hatte ihm zugehört, ohne ihn ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen und als er schließlich mit gesengtem Blick und erhitzten Wangen verstummt war, hatte die Jüngere ihn nur sanft am Arm berührt und ein leises „Ach, Taichi…“ gewispert. Ihr mitfühlender Tonfall alleine hatte ausgereicht um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht widerlich oder abstoßend fand und die unbändige Erleichterung hatte bewirkt, dass er nur mit Mühe das Brennen in seinen Augen hinunterblinzeln hatte können.</p><p>Jetzt stand er mit abwesender Mimik mitsamt dem Müllbeutel schon seit fünf Minuten im Hinterhof, selbst der ohrenbetäubende Lärm in der Pachinkohalle heute nicht in der Lage seine rotierenden Gedanken zum Verstummen zu bringen. Sie hatten geredet, so lange bis er bereits beinahe zu spät zu seiner Schicht gekommen war, und Sora hatte ihm schließlich zögernd und vorsichtig eine mögliche Erklärung für sein seltsames Verhalten geliefert. Er hatte schockiert abgewehrt, es sofort dementiert, doch nun, mehrere Stunden nach der Unterhaltung, war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob die Jüngere nicht mit weiblicher Intuition direkt ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.</p><p>Er fuhr ruckartig zusammen als die Türe hinter ihm aufgedrückt wurde, sein Kollege fragend seinen Kopf ins Freie steckte. „Yagami? Alles okay? Deine Schicht ist schon seit ner halben Stunde um, Saito bräuchte deine Codekarte.“ Hastig beförderte er den vollgestopften Plastiksack zu dem restlichen Müll, zwang dann ein entschuldigendes Grinsen auf seine Lippen, wobei es ihm nur mit Mühe gelang seine verkrampften Mundwinkel anzuheben. „Tut mir leid, ich komm sofort!“ Er konnte die dunklen Augen einen Augenblick prüfend auf sich gerichtet spüren, ehe der dunkelhaarige junge Mann mit der Brille allerdings offenbar befand, dass es ihn nicht genug interessierte was mit ihm los war, dieser nur kurz nickte, ehe er wieder nach drinnen verschwand. Für einen winzigen Moment schloss Taichi die Augen, atmete innerlich tief durch, bevor er ihm nachfolgte, Soras Worte nach wie vor durch seinen Kopf hallend. //Du schläfst nicht einfach so mit deinem besten Freund, Taichi.//</p><p>Als der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schließlich etwa eine halbe Stunde später mit zwei Dosen Bier und Combini Bentos beladen die Stufen zu seinem Apartment hochstieg, war er trotz verzweifelten Versuchs sich weiterhin selbst zu belügen an dem Punkt angelangt, dass er sich eingestehen musste, dass Sora Recht hatte. Er mochte Yamato. Mehr als nur freundschaftlich. Er war verliebt in seinen besten Freund. Genau das was er nun noch gebraucht hatte um die Katastrophe perfekt zu machen. Mit jedem Schritt reduzierte Taichi seine Geschwindigkeit noch mehr, wobei er schließlich erstarrte als sein Blick abwesend den Gang entlang pendelte als er die oberste Stufe erreicht hatte. Vor der Wohnungstüre saß Yamato auf dem Boden, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, feine Schweißperlen auf der blassen Stirn glänzend, neben ihm eine vollgefüllte Plastiktüte.</p><p>Für einen winzigen Moment schien sein Herzschlag auszusetzen, ehe dieser dann mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte. Kurz war er versucht einfach kehrt zu machen, wieder umzudrehen und die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch exakt in diesem Augenblick hob Yamato seinen Kopf an, blaue Augen sich müde direkt auf ihn richtend. Hitze schoss ihm ins Gesicht und wenn da gerade noch irgendwelche Zweifel gewesen waren lösten diese sich gerade explosionsartig in Schall und Rauch auf. Er war verliebt. In Yamato. Und er betete inständig, dass sich das nicht in seinem Gesicht zeigte. Hastig gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck, zwang sich die seltsam angespannte Stille zwischen ihnen zu brechen. „T-tut mir leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du schon wartest. Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato war sich nicht sicher wie lange er schon neben der Tür hockte. Vielleicht zwanzig oder dreißig Minuten? Etwas in dieser Richtung… Jedenfalls klebte sein enges Shirt bereits feucht an seinem Oberkörper und feine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.<br/>Er war nie ein großer Fan des Sommers gewesen. Zu schwül, zu drückend, die Kaufhäuser und die U-Bahn viel zu stark klimatisiert. Mit einem Wort: Ätzend.<br/>Dennoch war in seinem Kopf kaum Platz für derart lapidare Gedanken und das einzige worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte war Taichi.<br/>Taichi hier und Taichi da.<br/>Nur noch Taichi. Taichi. Taichi.<br/>Verdammte Scheiße!<br/>Wenn in den letzten Tagen Gabumon seinen Kopf dominiert hatte, so war ihre kranke Ablenkung mit Bravour geglückt. Natürlich dachte er noch an seinen Partner, der Gedanke an ihre letzten Minuten ihm nach wie vor die Luft abschnürend… Aber…<br/>Da war jetzt auch Angst einen nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler begangen und wiederholt zu haben. Die Unfähigkeit es einzustellen und das pure Verlangen einfach bei 'ihm' zu sein.<br/>Selbst wenn er es wusste: Er konnte nicht gehen. Dafür war es zu spät.<br/>Was auch immer in seinem Kopf fehlgekoppelt war, er konnte es nicht richten.</p><p>Sein Kopf zuckte zur Seite, sein Steißbein bereits schmerzend vom harten Untergrund, als er eine leichte Bewegung am Ende des Flurs neben sich wahrnahm.<br/>Braune Augen blickten ihm irritiert entgegen, während sein bester Freund einen Moment einfach nur wie festgefroren am Treppenaufgang stehen blieb. Die Stille zwischen ihnen ebenso unsicher wie am Morgen und am Abend zuvor, ehe sie es wieder getan hatten. Und langsam dämmerte es Yamato schmerzlichst, dass ihr Vorhaben kläglich gescheitert war.<br/>Alles hatte sich verändert.<br/>Sie sahen einander mit anderen Augen.<br/>Nur die Bedeutung dahinter konnte und wollte der Blondschopf nicht verstehen.</p><p>„Ist… schon gut. Ich hab dich heute morgen ja auch nicht nach deiner Tagesplanung gefragt. Ich bin selbst Schuld.“ Mit einem leisen Keuchen und dem Versuch eines normalen Gesichtsausdrucks kämpfte er sich auf die Beine, spürte wie sein Rücken leise knackend protestierte. Ja… Steinboden war wundervoll. Nicht.<br/>„Ich… hab auch etwas eingekauft.“ Seine Augen pendelten zu der Tüte in Taichis Hand, in der sich deutlich die Umrisse zweier Bentos abzeichneten.<br/>„Du hast ja nichts brauchbares im Haus, damit ich mal was kochen könnte… da dachte ich...“ Er brach ab, der Versuch des Smalltalks in seinen eigenen Ohren völlig lächerlich.<br/>Wem wollte er eigentlich etwas vormachen?<br/>Wohl nur sich selbst.</p><p>~*~</p><p>//Du schläfst nicht einfach so mit deinem besten Freund, Taichi.//<br/>Die Worte seiner besten Freundin waren für ihn eine Art Erkenntnis gewesen, hatten ihm letzten Endes die Augen geöffnet. Umso mehr zeigten sie ihm nun allerdings auch wie verzweifelt Yamato sein musste, dass er diesen drastischen Schritt gewagt hatte, er denselben Fehler nun immer wieder wiederholte. Der Ältere suchte im Sex Ablenkung und auch wenn Taichi die tiefe Verbindung spüren konnte, so war trotz allem er eindeutig der einzige von ihnen beiden der nicht in der Lage war Sex von Liebe zu trennen. Yamatos Verhalten nach dem Aufwachen an den Tagen danach hatten eine unmissverständliche Nachricht transportiert: Bis hierher und nicht weiter. Und auch wenn er sich mit jeder Wahnsinnstat selbst immer tiefer ihnen dieses Chaos hinein ritt, war er dennoch nicht in der Lage Yamato abzulehnen. Er hatte Angst. Unfassbare Angst davor nach seinem Partner nun auch noch seinen besten Freund zu verlieren. Wie konnte er nur so dämlich sein? Er kannte den Älteren doch in und auswendig, hatte so unfassbar viel Zeit an seiner Seite verbracht. Wie konnten er sich da plötzlich verlieben?</p><p>Er zwang ein leichtes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, durchquerte langsam den Flur um schließlich vor der Haustüre anzuhalten, ein einziger quälender Gedanke in seinem Kopf: Vielleicht war es gar nicht so plötzlich gewesen. „Da hatten wir wohl dieselbe Idee. Mit dem gravierenden Unterschied, dass meine Dinnervariante aus der Mikrowelle kommen wird.“ Zwangloses Gerede, der Versuch eines Scherzes. Vielleicht musste er ihnen beiden einfach nur in Erinnerung rufen was so essenziell wichtig für ihre Freundschaft war. Und zwar weder Sex noch Gefühle, die er unmöglich in Worte fassen durfte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Auch wenn es einen Moment dauerte, zeigte Taichi ihm doch mit dem Versuch einer normalen Konversation, dass er ebenfalls darum bemüht war irgendeinen angenehmen Weg für dieses Debakel zu finden. Sie waren nach wie vor beste Freunde und wollten sich in einer schweren Zeit stützen. Nur deswegen war Yamato überhaupt hier, oder nicht?<br/>Nicht wegen Sex.<br/>Einfach weil er es in seiner Wohnung auf Odaiba nicht ausgehalten und Taichi ihm versichert hatte, dass er bei ihm trauern konnte so viel er wollte.<br/>Und weil er Taichi versprochen hatte, dass er nicht vor ihm weglaufen musste, ihm auch Schwäche zeigen durfte. Sie würden das gemeinsam durchstehen, als Freunde, wenn auch auf unkonventionelle Art und Weise.<br/>Später einmal würden sie darauf zurückblicken und…-</p><p>Sein mühsam aufgesetztes Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen als er Taichi in die Wohnung folgte.<br/>Nein, sie würden sicher niemals darüber lachen.<br/>Wahrscheinlich war es besser nie auch nur ein einziges Wort darüber zu verlieren.<br/>Niemals!<br/>„Die Bentos halten sich im Kühlschrank auch bis morgen. Das Gemüse verliert zu viele Vitamine. Ich koche, okay?“ Die Tüte knisterte als er sie auf der engen Küchenzeile abstellte und sich fast im gleichen Moment fragte, wo er die Zutaten eigentlich schneiden sollte.<br/>Zwei Gasherdplatten, eine Spüle mit Abtropfblech und ein winziges Stück 'Arbeitsfläche'.<br/>„Schneidest du… das Zeug im Wohnzimmer oder machst du dir nie was gesundes?“ Eine seiner feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen sowie sein linker Mundwinkel zogen sich skeptisch grinsend nach oben. Okay, ihre Wohnung auf Odaiba war kein Palast, aber sie hatten Platz…<br/>Man.<br/>Aber der Kühlschrank stand eben auch nicht umsonst im Wohn- und Schlafbereich…</p><p>Seufzend zog er das Gemüse aus der Tüte hervor, spülte es unter dem kalten Wasser kurz ab, ehe er es auf dem Abtropfblech ablegte. Er konnte es auch hier schneiden…<br/>„Wo hast du deine ganzen Kochsachen? Ich will… nicht einfach alle Schränke aufreißen...“ Klar, sie waren über einige sehr intime Punkte hinweg, das hieß aber nicht, dass er sich jetzt quer durch Taichis Küche wühlte. Wer wusste schon was der Jüngere in diesem Schuhkarton aus Platzmangel wo lagerte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die sarkastische Bemerkung des Älteren, die winzige Küchennische betreffend, erfüllte ihn für einen winzigen Moment mit Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht tatsächlich in der Lage sein würden, wieder zu ihrer normalen Freundschaft zurückzufinden. Yamato würde für sie kochen, sie würden gemeinsam essen, sich vielleicht irgendeinen stumpfsinnigen Film ansehen und im Anschluss schlafen gehen. Sie mussten nur diesen Wahnsinn zwischen ihnen einstellen und diese völlig falschen Gefühle für seinen besten Freund würden von selbst wieder verschwinden. Ganz bestimmt. „Ich muss dich nicht daran erinnern, dass meine Mutter es schafft Tiefkühlpizza zu verbrennen. Meine Gene sind demnach schon vorbelastet, Kochen liegt mir eindeutig nicht im Blut.“, antwortete er verlegen grinsend auf die ungläubige Frage des Älteren. Er konnte nicht kochen, hatte es auch nie wirklich versucht zu lernen. Schon als er noch zu Hause gewohnt hatte, hatte er sich aufgrund der sehr eigenwilligen Kochkreationen seiner Mutter meist entweder in der Schulmensa eingedeckt, oder sich von Yamato verpflegen lassen. Seit er nun ausgezogen war, bestanden seine Hauptmahlzeiten aus Combini Bentos oder aus den billigen Speisen der Mensa.</p><p>Normalität. Nachdem Agumon verschwunden war, hatte ihn genau das völlig wahnsinnig gemacht. Die Tatsache, dass die Welt sich weiterdrehte, dass sich nichts verändern würde, obwohl er seinen Partner für immer verloren hatte. Es war noch immer so, dass er es kaum schaffte den Alltag zu ertragen, weiterhin am Sinn dieser sich tagtäglich wiederholenden Routinen festzuhalten. Und trotzdem, wenn es um seine Freundschaft mit Yamato ging, wünschte er sich tatsächlich ein kleines Bisschen Normalität zurück. So wie jetzt gerade. „Was genau suchst du? Ich hab genau ein Messer, das ist hier.“ Er trat hinter den Älteren, zog die Schublade neben ihn auf, wobei in dem unordentlichen Haufen aus Wegwerfstäbchen, Plastikbesteck und Feuchtigkeitstüchern auch ein einziges richtiges Küchenmesser hervorblitzte. „Der Topf ist hier.“ Er ging kurz in die Knie um den Schrank unter der Spüle zu öffnen und ein weiteres Küchenutensil zu Tage zu befördern, die Oberfläche noch so sauber glänzend, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich war, dass er den Topf noch nie verwendet hatte. Hastig stopfte er die beiden Chipstüten, die aus dem Schrank zu fallen drohten wieder zurück, ehe er sich dann wieder hochstemmte.</p><p>„Oh, genau. Und ich hab auch eine Schüssel.“ Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf klang beinahe stolz als er sich über Yamato beugte, um dabei an den Schrank über der Spüle zu gelangen, sein Körper sich dabei automatisch gegen den seines besten Freundes drückend, wobei ihm der fatale Fehler erst bewusst wurde, als es schon zu spät war. Für einen Augenblick war tatsächlich alles so normal gewesen, dass er sich davon mitreißen lassen hatte. Doch die geringe Berührung alleine reichte nun schon aus, um seinen Puls in die Höhe zu treiben, ihn für einen winzigen Moment erstarren zu lassen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die hellen Augenbrauen zuckten skeptisch nach oben als der ehemalige Sportler geschäftig begann die Schubladen und Schranktüren zu öffnen, um ihm stolz seine, sich in der Einzahl befindenden Küchenutensilien zu präsentieren.<br/>Wow, ein ganzes Messer und ein Topf, der offenbar bisher nur zur Aufbewahrung von Chipstüten verwendet worden war. Ein amüsiertes Schnauben entkam ihm, als der silberne Behälter auf einer der Gasplatten schepperte und Taichi die ihm offenbar peinlichen Tüten zurück in den unteren Schrank stopfte.<br/>Über das Arsenal an Wegwertstäbchen wollte Yamato dabei gar nicht reden.<br/>„Was würden die Lieferdienste nur ohne ihren besten Kunden tun?“ Grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf, die Augen weiter auf den geschäftigen Wuschelkopf gerichtet. Es fühlte sich an wie früher zu ihrer Schulzeit. Taichi war ein Chaot und egal wie viele Jahre vergingen, an dieser Tatsache würde sich niemals etwas ändern. Ohne es zu merken wärmte sich das erheiterte Lächeln weiter auf, die Augen nun leicht nostalgisch, aber auch deutlich liebevoll auf den Dunkelhaarigen gerichtet.<br/>Er mochte ihn. Schon immer. Und auch wenn Taichi ihn schon hunderte, oder sicher tausende  Nervenstränge gekostet hatte und noch würde, es gab niemanden den er lieber in seiner Nähe hatte als ihn.</p><p>Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich als sich sein Freund in allem Übermut gegen ihn lehnte um die Schranktür über der Spüle zu öffnen und die angepriesene Schüssel hervorzuzaubern. Nun leicht gegen die kleine Küchennische gedrückte, spürte er wie Taichi plötzlich erstarrte und ihre Blicke sich trafen. Das nostalgische Gefühl verschwand innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages, tauschte mit einem überfordernden Kribbeln seines Magens und einem deutlich ansteigenden Puls.<br/>Taichi war ihm so nah, dass eine kleine Bewegung seines Kopfes ausgereicht hätte um ihn zu küssen, doch für den Moment starrten sie sich einfach nur wortlos an.<br/>Es sollte sich nichts verändern….<br/>Dieses Vorhaben war absolut missglückt.<br/>Früher hätte er den Jüngeren genervt von sich geschoben, ihm ein: &gt;&gt;Rück mir nicht auf die Pelle.&lt;&lt;, entgegen gemault und sich an die Arbeit gemacht…<br/>Früher.<br/>Jetzt schmeckte er schon fast seine Lippen, roch diesen angenehmen Duft den nur Taichi verströmte. Er sah ihn mit komplett anderen Augen.<br/>Alles hatte sich verändert.</p><p>Räuspernd drehte Yamato den Kopf zur Seite, seine Finger sich fest in die kühle Aluablage der Spüle krampfend. Er musste damit aufhören!<br/>Er würde jetzt kochen… dann würden sie gemeinsam Essen und vielleicht irgendeinen dämlichen Film anschauen. So wie immer!<br/>Und dann… konnten sie immer noch entscheiden ob sie… es wieder taten oder nicht.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war unmöglich die Spannung zwischen ihnen zu leugnen, die blauen Augen ihn für einen kurzen Moment einfach nur anstarrend, Yamatos Mimik angespannt, sein Atem plötzlich ebenso flach wie sein eigener. Normalität sah eindeutig anders aus und erneut wurde ihm das volle Ausmaß dieser Katastrophe bewusst, sein Hals plötzlich staubtrocken. Ein winziger Teil von ihm hoffte noch verzweifelt, dass Yamato ihn wie früher einfach genervt motzend von sich schieben würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Das Räuspern seines Freundes wirkte überfordert und als der Ältere ruckartig den Blickkontakt brach war klar, dass sie nicht einfach wieder wie früher miteinander umgehen konnten.</p><p>Hatten sie tatsächlich alles zwischen ihnen ruiniert? All die Jahre enger Freundschaft in kürzester Zeit zerstört? Das konnte unmöglich sein. Er musste sich einfach zusammenreißen, sich wie immer verhalten, anstatt Yamato mit seinen seltsamen Reaktionen zu verunsichern. Hastig beförderte er die Schüssel auf die Arbeitsfläche, ehe er dann endlich wieder einen Schritt zurücktrat, Distanz zwischen sie beide brachte. “Kann... ich bei irgendetwas helfen?” Trotz Versuch sich ungerührt und normal zu verhalten klang seine Stimme mit einmal seltsam rau. Egal wie krampfhaft er versuchte es zu ignorieren, sein Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an, sein Puls noch immer deutlich höher als sonst. Scheiße. Verdammter Mist. Er war nicht schwul, stand nicht auf Kerle, doch bei Yamato traten offensichtlich alle Gesetze der Normalität außer Kraft.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Taichis Stimme riss ihn wie aus der Trance und fragend drehte er den Kopf zurück. Helfen?<br/>Kurz starrte er in das gerötete Gesicht, deutlich erkennbar, dass der Jüngere sich gerade auch nicht sonderlich sicherer fühlte. Zwar hatte er nach dem Abstellen der Schüssel wieder etwas Abstand zwischen die gebracht, doch da war nach wie vor dieses Knistern zwischen ihnen…<br/>Egal!<br/>Taichi bemühte sich um Normalität, da musste er das auch tun!<br/>„Nein, danke. Du bist schon eine Katastrophe in einer normalen Küche, da will ich dich hier nicht mit scharfen Gegenständen hantieren sehen.“ Obwohl sein Ausdruck für den Dunkelhaarigen wahrscheinlich gewohnt genervt war, konnte er ebenfalls die Hitze in seinen eigenen Wangen spüren.<br/>Das hier war ein Schmierentheater und sie wussten es beide!</p><p>Tief durchatmend drehte sich der blonde Student endlich der Küche zu, begann dann geschäftig das Gemüse zu zerteilen. Er würde sich jetzt einfach nicht mehr auf Taichi konzentrieren. Fertig.<br/>„Du kannst dir ja einen Film überlegen oder so...“<br/>Oder so…<br/>Oh Gott, er war ein Vollidiot. Das einzige was gerade wirklich durch seinen Kopf geisterte war die Frage ob sie später wieder miteinander schlafen würden.<br/>Wie zum Teufel sollte er jetzt noch einfach neutral in diesem winzigen Bett neben ihm schlafen, wenn er genau wusste was er alternativ haben konnte?<br/>Intensiven Sex und danach…<br/>Verdammt. Nicht der Sex war das Problem, oder?<br/>Es war das danach.<br/>Weil er Taichi nicht gehen ließ und sie sich liebevoll in den Armen hielten, ihre Finger solang durch das Haar des jeweils anderen streichen ließen, bis sie einschliefen.<br/>Er hatte gestern Taichis Herzschlag gezählt, hatte abwesend unsichtbare, kleine Muster auf seine Haut gemalt bis sie eingeschlafen waren.</p><p>Und heute morgen hatte er dem Ganzen den Riegel vorgeschoben. Aber das war zu spät.<br/>Sie mussten nach dem Sex aufhören… oder ganz mit dem Sex aufhören… aber…<br/>Er wollte nicht.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamatos Tonfall klang gewohnt genervt, die Handbewegung mit der sein Freund ihn aus dem Weg scheuchte schon fast nostalgisch, doch die geröteten Wangen, sowie der weiterhin abgewandte Blick zerstörten die Farce, vereitelten den Versuch zurück zur Normalität zu finden. Auch seine angespannte Mimik enttarnte sein Grinsen sofort als krampfhafte Bemühung zumindest für den Moment zu heucheln, dass alles zwischen ihnen in Ordnung war. „Beschwer dich dann nur nicht wieder, dass du meinen Filmgeschmack furchtbar findest.“ Auch wenn es vielleicht nicht echt, nur ein schwacher Abklatsch ihrer früheren feixenden Konversationen war, irgendwie half es dennoch sich zumindest für den Augenblick etwas abzulenken. Und dabei miteinander zu reden, sich nicht nur unbeholfen und überfordert anzuschweigen.</p><p>Schwerfällig ließ er sich auf die weiche Matratze fallen, beugte sich dann hinunter um den Karton mit seiner sehr überschaubaren DVD Sammlung unter dem Bett hervorzuziehen. Er hatte seit Jahren keine neuen Filme mehr gekauft, kannte jeden einzelnen dieser Klassiker in und auswendig, ebenso wie Yamato, der sich in der Vergangenheit schon so einige Male über seine geringe Auswahl beschwert hatte. Egal, sie wussten beide, dass sie den Fernseher ohnehin nur als Mittel zum Zweck benutzen würden um diese Schmierenkomödie weiterzuführen. Es zischte leise als sein Freund offenbar bereits irgendwelche Zutaten in die Pfanne beförderte, der Geruch von frisch gekochtem Essen so nostalgisch, dass sich sein Brustkorb eng zusammenzog.</p><p>Früher waren diese gemeinsamen Abende die Highlights seiner Woche gewesen. Yamato hatte für ihn, Agumon und Gabumon gekocht, sie hatten sich irgendwelchen Schwachsinn im Fernsehen angesehen, die Welt war in Ordnung gewesen. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um die DVD Hülle, sein Blick abwesend auf das Cover gerichtet. Wie oft hatte er versucht seinem Partner die Handlung zu erklären und trotzdem nur verständnislose Blicke geerntet? Wie oft hatte Yamato ihn dabei grinsend mit seiner konfusen Art Filminhalte wiederzugeben aufgezogen? Damals hatte er diese kleinen wertvollen Momente noch in keiner Weise wertgeschätzt…</p><p>Hastig schüttelte er seinen Kopf um die Gedanken daran aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben, richtete sich dann ruckartig auf um irgendeine DVD in den Player zu befördern. Irritiert senkte er den Blick als etwas neben ihm auf dem Boden landete, sein zuvor achtlos in seine Hosentasche gestopfter Schlüsselbund. Für einen Moment hafteten sich seine dunklen Augen auf den kleinen Koromon Anhänger und plötzlich war das Brennen so intensiv, dass es ihm nur mit Mühe gelang die Tränen hinunterzublinzeln. Ihm war wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Schwerfällig griff er schließlich nach dem Schlüsselbund, beförderte diesen begleitet von einem leisen Klirren auf den Tisch, ehe er dann an dem ihm dem Rücken zugewandten Blondschopf vorbei den DVD Player ansteuerte.</p><p>An der dunklen Hose seines Freundes haftete noch heller Staub und Dreck, offensichtliche Spuren von Yamatos Überbrückung der Wartezeit vor seinem Apartment. Wie lange hatte der Ältere überhaupt schon vor der Türe auf dem Boden gesessen? Mit abwesender Miene beförderte er die DVD in den Player, verharrte schließlich kurz unschlüssig, ehe er die Schublade unter dem Fernseher aufzog. Kurz spannte seine Mimik sich an als seine dunklen Augen über seine Brille, sowie sein versteinertes Digivice glitten, ehe er nach dem kleinen Fußballschlüsselanhänger griff, an dem der Ersatzschlüssel zu seiner Wohnung baumelte. Wenn Yamato weiterhin hier bleiben wollte, war es nur sinnvoll ihm seinen eigenen Zugang zu dem Apartment zu gestatten, oder?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das Gemüse brutzelte in der Pfanne und geschäftig wendete er es hin und her. Es war das erste Mal seit Tagen dass er kochte, dass er er überhaupt in der Verfassung war sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Vor nicht einmal einer Woche war er nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen einfache Sandwiches zu belegen, heute diente das Kochen seiner Ablenkung um sich nicht zu sehr auf Taichi zu fixieren.<br/>Zwar konnte er hören wie der Jüngere in geringer Distanz (diese Wohnung war einfach winzig) hinter im werkelte, doch er zwang sich den Blick stur auf den Herd gerichtet zu halten.<br/>Erst als die Gemüsepfanne einige Minuten später fertig war, er die Zeit nicht weiter hinauszögern konnte und die beiden Portionen auf zwei Teller beförderte, dreht er sich mit nachdenklicher Miene um.</p><p>Langsam trat er auf den Tisch zu, stellte das vorbereitete Essen mit einem leisen Klirren dort ab.<br/>„Hast du einen?“ Richtete er die Frage an seinen Freund, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem Fernseher kniete.<br/>„Hey, alles okay?“<br/>Irgendetwas war seltsam oder bildete er sich das ein? Natürlich war gerade gar nichts in Ordnung aber die Art wie Taichi dort vor der Schublade kauerte gefiel ihm nicht.<br/>Oder war er mittlerweile zu all dem Wahnsinn auch noch paranoid geworden?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Oder? War es wirklich förderlich für ihre gesamte Situation, wenn er Yamato nun auch noch einen eigenen Schlüssel überreichte? Die Vorstellung nach Hause zu kommen, in eine Wohnung, in der der Ältere bereits auf ihn wartete, vielleicht sogar bereits mit selbst zubereitetem Abendessen, erfüllte ihn mit Wärme, verursachte Gefühle, die eindeutig nicht dabei helfen würden zurück zur Normalität zu finden. Abwesend fixierte er den Ersatzschlüssel, die feine Prägung auf der silberglänzenden Oberfläche, fuhr dann wie ertappt zusammen als Yamato ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Ruckartig wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, blinzelte perplex als er mit reichlicher Verspätung realisierte, dass der Blondschopf offenbar schon fertig war, der Ältere schon nicht mehr an der Kochnische stand.</p><p>Hastig stemmte er sich vom Boden hoch, kurz versucht den Schlüssel einfach in seine Hosentasche gleiten zu lassen, keinen Ton darüber zu verlieren, doch als er sich umwandte, blaue Augen direkt in seine blickten hielt er inmitten der Bewegung inne. Er wollte Yamato weiterhin um sich haben, seinem besten Freund eine Stütze sein. Der Ältere hatte ihre Abendaktivitäten der letzten beiden Tage mit keinem Ton erwähnt, hatte bis jetzt auch noch keinerlei Andeutungen gemacht, dass er eine Wiederholung anstrebte. Vielleicht mussten sie einander nur etwas Zeit geben. „Hier. Damit du nicht noch einmal wie ein Obdachloser draußen warten musst. Wenn du noch länger hier bleiben möchtest, solltest du auch deinen eigenen Schlüssel haben, oder?“ Begleitet von einem etwas unsicheren Grinsen durchquerte er mit wenigen Schritten den Raum, ehe er den kleinen Fußballanhänger festhielt, um den Schlüssel vor dem Älteren baumeln zu lassen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>War das Taichis Ernst?<br/>Mit vor Verblüffung geweiteten Augen sah er zu wie der Jüngere auf ihn zutrat, der silberglänzende Schlüssel dabei genau vor seiner Nase.<br/>Okay…?<br/>Nach all diesem unsicheren 'Antasten' der letzten Minuten war das wohl ziemlich das Letzte womit Yamato gerechnet hatte.<br/>Ein eigener Schlüssel.<br/>Wie viel Angst hatte Taichi also wirklich davor, dass er ihn ebenfalls verlor?<br/>Einen Moment fixierte er das leicht schwingende Ding in Taichis Hand, ehe er seine Ovale dann direkt auf seinen Freund richtete.<br/>Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, sein Ausdruck emotionslos, ehe er dann doch die Hand hob und den Schlüssel samt Anhänger an sich nahm.<br/>Der kleine Fußball ließ erneut nostalgische Gefühle in ihm hochsteigen, erinnerte ihn an die vielen Spiele die er sich während ihrer Schulzeit auf dem Sportplatz angesehen hatte und an die vielen Konzerte seiner beiden Bands, von denen Taichi kaum eines verpasst hatte.</p><p>„Danke...“ Seine Lippen hoben sich zu einem kleinen aber ehrlichen Lächeln.<br/>Sie waren schon immer füreinander da gewesen. Nur früher einfach auf konventionelle Art und Weise. Heute waren sie eben einmal anders abgebogen… aber das hieß doch nicht, dass sie nicht wieder auf den alten Weg zurückfinden würden, wenn es ihnen wieder besser ging, oder?<br/>„Das Essen wird kalt...“<br/>Und dennoch war da wieder diese unausgesprochene Spannung zwischen ihnen, die seine Stimme seltsam dunkel klingen ließ.</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Kôshiro-kun, hast du wirklich keine Idee?“ Joes Stimme klang deutlich verzweifelt, seine schlanken Finger sich dabei panisch um sein Smartphone klammernd. Nein, nein, nein!!!<br/>Er konnte grüne Augen mitleidig und traurig auf sich spüren, doch er vermied den Blickkontakt.<br/>Nein!<br/>„Joe-senpai… Ich… es… tut mir leid...“ Kôshiros Stimme drang gebrochen zu dem Älteren durch und sich ein Schluchzen verbeißend, presste er die Zähne zusammen. Es war also vorbei…?<br/>„Ich verstehe...“, seine eben noch so energische Stimme hatte sich in ein Wispern verwandelt und ohne ein weiteres Wort ihres eigentlichen Genies abzuwarten, ließ er den Hörer sinken und beendete den Anruf. Es war vorbei…<br/>Kraftlos drehte er das Telefon in seiner Hand um, hob das Digivice in seiner anderen. Es war nur noch ein einziges Licht übrig… Nur noch eins…</p><p>„Joe… Hey, Joe…“ Gomamons Stimme ließ ihn aus gläsernen Augen aufsehen. Das robbenartige Wesen lächelte ihn an, doch das einzige was der angehende Arzt erkannte war Kummer. Dennoch, es lang keine Angst in den Augen seines Partners.<br/>Seine Unterlippe zitterte bedrohlich als er sowohl Handy als auch Digivice neben sich auf den Boden feuerte, seine Arme stattdessen hektisch um Gomamon schloss und das kleine Wesen an sich drückte. Normal protestiere das Digimon in solchen Momenten, doch jetzt drückte es sich ebenfalls fest an ihn. Sein Fell war weich und roch vertraut… Und das war der Moment in dem Joes Gefühle aus ihm herausbrachen. Laut schluchzend drückte er sein Gesicht in den weißen Pelz, fühlt wie ihm ungehindert die Tränen über die blassen Wangen liefen.<br/>Es war vorbei.<br/>„Joe… bitte weine nicht...“ Er hörte das Beben der kindlichen Stimme, fühlte Widerstand an seiner Brust, sodass er den Blick tränenverschleiert auf seinen Partner richtete.<br/>„Wir sind immer zusammen, Joe.“ Er konnte das Glänzen der grünen Ovale sehen, doch Gomamon beherrschte sich für ihn. Sie hatten in den letzten Tagen jede erdenklich Minute zusammen verbracht. In seiner Freizeit, bei seiner Arbeit und im Studium. Gomamon war immer bei ihm gewesen, doch es hatte nichts an der Tatsache geändert, dass der Countdown immer weiter vorangeschritten war. Er hatte keine Erklärung für das rasende Tempo, nicht einmal eineinhalb Wochen hatte es vom Start an gedauert… Es war viel zu wenig Zeit.</p><p>„Gomamon, ich werde dich nie… nie…“<br/>„Natürlich vergisst du mich nicht!“ Das Wesen schluchzte auf, verbiss sich aber weiter die Tränen.<br/>„Wir sehen uns wieder.“ Versicherte es stattdessen mit tatsächlich hoffnungsvollem Unterton und auch wenn der junge Arzt sich dessen nicht so sicher war, war er nicht in der Lage zu widersprechen. Geräuschvoll zog er die Nase hoch, nickte dann mit vor Tränen verkrampftem Gesicht.<br/>„Ja...“, presste er unter Aufbringung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung hervor, als sein Atmen auch schon stockte. Begonnen an Gomamons Flossen schillerte ein goldenes Licht, arbeitete sich langsam höher und ließ die Konturen des Digimon langsam verblassen.<br/>„Nein!! Nein...“ Erneut schossen Tränen in Joes Augen sein Gesicht mehr eine Grimasse als alles andere. „Nein.“ Weinend drückte er seinen Partner an sich, fühlte wie das Wesen sich wieder an ihn schmiegte. „Joe… wir sehen uns-“</p><p>Und plötzlich verschwand der Widerstand in seinen Armen, bis sich schließlich nur noch seine eigenen Hände auf seine Brust pressten.<br/>Zitternd und schluchzend hob er den Kopf, blickte sich suchend um, doch er war allein in seinem Zimmer. Sofort zuckte sein Blick zur Seite, fixierte sein Digivice und langsam tastete er nach dem nunmehr steinernen Kästchen.<br/>Der Countdown war erloschen… Gomamon verschwunden und vor dem Fenster tanzte unbemerkt ein kleiner blauer Schmetterling im Abendrot.</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Was soll ich tun, wenn er nicht reden will? Ich kann ihn nicht dazu zwingen!“ Das Smartphone zwischen Schulter und Ohr eingeklemmt versuchte er etwas ungelenk den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche zu angeln, wobei es einen Moment dauerte bis seine Finger endlich an den Koromon Anhänger stießen, er die diesen aus den Tiefen des chaotischen Inhalts herauszerrte. „Ja. Mir ist schon klar, dass wir so nicht weitermachen können. Ich… keine Ahnung… ich will einfach nur nicht, dass er geht. Sora, du hast keine Ahnung wie fertig er ist. Ich…“ Er brach ab, suchte nach Worten und fand sie nicht.</p><p>Der Abend an dem er Yamato seinen Zweitschlüssel überlassen hatte war bereits eine Woche her. Obwohl der Abend so harmlos begonnen hatte, da tatsächlich für einen winzigen Moment die Hoffnung gewesen war, dass sie das Ruder noch herumreißen konnten, letztendlich war es trotzdem wieder passiert. Yamato hatte ihn geküsst und er war nicht in der Lage gewesen den Älteren abzuweisen, den Wahnsinn zu stoppen. Am nächsten Morgen hatte der ehemalige Musiker reagiert wie auch zuvor, distanziert und abweisend, hatte das Haus verlassen noch bevor er selbst aus dem Badezimmer gekommen war. Und exakt dieses Szenario wiederholte sich nun seit Tagen. Mehr als nur einmal hatte er versucht das Thema anzusprechen, irgendwie darüber zu reden, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte, doch sobald das blasse Gesicht einfror, Yamato seine Mauer hochfuhr, hatte er sofort zurückgerudert, sich ein weiteres Mal auf ihre fatale Art der Ablenkung eingelassen.</p><p>Und mit jedem Mal war es schwieriger eine Grenze zwischen dem Sex und seinen Gefühlen für seinen besten Freund zu ziehen, die Hoffnung zurück zu einer normalen, gesunden Freundschaft zu finden mittlerweile schon so weit in die Ferne gerückt, dass sie schon fast utopisch unerreichbar erschien. „Bist du verrückt? Wenn ich das tue ergreift er sofort die Flucht! Er will das einfach nur um nicht nachdenken zu müssen! Wenn er rauskriegt, dass ich… in ihn…“ Erneut würgte er sich selbst ab, nach wie vor nicht in der Lage das Offensichtliche in Worte zu fassen. Fahrig zog er den Kühlschrank auf, ließ seinen Blick kurz über den, seit Yamato bei ihm wohnte erstaunlich vollen Inhalt pendeln, ehe er eine Dose Bier herausnahm, die Türe dann wieder zu drückte. Die Dose zischte leise als er sie öffnete und hastig führte er diese an seine Lippen um den bereits heraussprudelnden Inhalt zu beseitigen ehe dieser über den Rand laufen konnte.</p><p>Erneut weiteten sich seine dunklen Augen als Sora weitersprach, der Vorschlag seiner besten Freundin absolut irre. „Das ist keine Option. Unmöglich. Das darf Yamato niemals…“ Ruckartig zuckte sein Blick zur Haustüre als das Geräusch des sich im Schloss drehenden Schlüssels zu ihm herüberdrang und hastig verstummte er mitten im Satz. „Tut mir leid, Sora, ich ruf dich später zurück, ja?“, würgte er das Gespräch schließlich ab, trennte die Verbindung dann auch schon ohne Sora auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit zu antworten zu geben, während er wie ertappt das Handy von seinem Ohr zog, exakt in dem Moment als die Türe aufschwang.</p><p>~*~</p><p>„Nein. Ist okay. Wir haben alles. Nein. Das Geld reicht. Nein. Ist gut! Ich bin gleich da, wir reden ein anders mal. Ja. Bis dann.“ Tief durchatmend zog Yamato das Smartphone von seinem Ohr, trennte dann die Verbindung zu seinem Vater. Es war rührend wie Hiroaki versuchte sich um ihn zu kümmern. Wie immer mehr materiell als wirklich väterlich, aber das war nun mal seine unbeholfene Art.<br/>Es war nun eine Woche vergangen, seit Taichi ihm den Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung übergeben hatte und allmählich fühlte sich der Weg nach Asagaya, auch wenn er ziemlich lang war, wie sein wirklicher Heimweg an.<br/>Es war schön nach Hause zu kommen und zu wissen, dass er nicht lange auf den Wuschelkopf warten musste, oder dass dieser bereits vor Ort war, wenn er von der Uni kam.<br/>Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl als das triste Alleine sein, das er von Odaiba, seit seiner Kindheit kannte. Zwar gab es immer wieder diverse Spannungen zwischen ihnen und offenbar war Taichis Drang über alles zu sprechen größer als sein eigener, doch meistens einigten sie sich dann doch wieder mit Sex auf dem nonverbalen Weg.<br/>Es brachte nichts darüber zu reden. Ende.</p><p>Seufzend drückte er schließlich die Türe zur Wohnung auf, zog dabei den Schlüssel wieder ab, ehe sich seine blauen Augen auch schon auf seinen besten Freund richteten, der wie festgewurzelt mit einer Dose Bier in der einen und seinem Handy in der anderen Hand, mitten im Raum stand.<br/>„Störe ich?“, entkam es ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, das Szenario einfach mehr als verdächtig. Hatte er ihn bei einem privaten Telefonat überrascht?<br/>Skeptisch drein blickend beförderte er den Schlüssel zurück in seine Tasche, verharrte dann aber noch kurz.<br/>„Soll ich wieder gehen? Ich komme später wieder, wenn du willst.“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Shit, das war eindeutig zu auffällig gewesen, kein Wunder, dass Yamato ihn nun mit gerunzelter Stirn und skeptischem Blick musterte. Er hatte mit Sora telefoniert, das war ja nun wirklich nichts Verwerfliches. Eine etwas weniger überstürzte Verabschiedung statt dem plötzlichen Abwürgen ihres Gesprächs wäre da wohl eindeutig weniger verdächtig gewesen. Hastig schüttelte er auf die Frage des Älteren hin den Kopf, beförderte das Handy dann leise klackend auf den Tisch. Kurz leuchtete das Display noch einmal auf, das leise Vibrieren den Eingang einer Line Nachricht signalisierend, doch statt diese zu lesen steuerte er erneut den Kühlschrank an. „Du störst nicht, war nur Sora. Sie hat mich vor ein paar Tagen angerufen ob alles okay ist. Wir haben uns ausgesprochen...“ Der Grund für den nun wieder verstärkten Kontakt zu seiner besten Freundin lag auf der Hand, auch wenn sie sich nun kaum über den Verlust ihrer Partner unterhielten. So beunruhigend das Chaos mit Yamato war, es verschaffte aktuell nicht nur ihm Ablenkung.</p><p>„Willst du auch ein Bier? In Gesellschaft trinkt sich besser.“ Mit der Hand schon am Kühlschrank richtete er seinen Blick fragend auf den Älteren, blinzelte irritiert als er dabei feststellte, dass die blauen Augen ihn noch immer fixierten, der Ausdruck darin unmöglich zu deuten. Glaubte Yamato ihm nicht? War es mittlerweile schon so schwer zu glauben, dass er einfach so mit Sora telefonierte? Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zog er den Kühlschrank auf, griff nach der letzten noch verbliebenen Dose, ehe er die Türe mit dem Ellbogen wieder zudrückte. Sein Alkoholkonsum war in den letzten Tagen gestiegen... Während er sich früher nur hin und wieder ein Feierabendbier gegönnt hatte, war diese Sünde nun rasch zur täglichen Gewohnheit geworden.</p><p>Als ehemaliger Leistungssportler vertrug er nicht wirklich viel, sodass eine große Dose schon ausreichte um ihn zumindest etwas ruhiger werden zu lassen. Einladend hielt er Yamato die Dose hin, seine Mimik sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil leicht anspannend als der Ältere schließlich danach griff, ihre Finger sich für einen winzigen Moment streiften. Yamatos Hände auf seiner nackten Haut, heißer Atem an seinem Hals, hungrige Lippen, die ihn hart und voller Leidenschaft küssten. Hastig prostete er seinem Freund zu, bevor er auch schon mehrere große Schlucke von dem alkoholischen Malzgetränk nahm.</p><p>„Wie war dein Tag? Du bist spät dran, hat die Uni länger gedauert?“ Er versuchte es. Wie auch die Tage zuvor. Obwohl er mittlerweile wusste, dass ihr Smalltalk nicht verhindern würde, dass der Abend denselben Lauf wie zuvor nehmen würde. Seit sie diese fatale Grenze überschritten hatten war kein Tag vergangenen an dem sie nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten, der Sex heiß und ungestüm, doch mittlerweile war er so selbstzerstörerisch, dass es eigentlich mehr die intime Nähe danach war, der er entgegen sehnte. Sie schliefen Arm in Arm ein, Yamatos schlanker Körper an seinen gepresst, ihre Gliedmaßen ineinander verwoben. Er ließ es zu, immer wieder, nur um am nächsten Morgen alleine im Bett aufzuwachen, die Wärme verschwunden, die Nähe nicht mehr willkommen. Jedes Aufwachen war eine Erinnerung daran, dass Yamato ihre Verbindung tatsächlich wie geplant nur zur Ablenkung nutzte, während er selbst nicht mehr in der Lage war eine Grenze zwischen echten Gefühlen und Sex als Mittel zum Zweck zu ziehen. Er war in seinen besten Freund verliebt und statt diesen bedenklichen Emotionen einen Riegel vorzuschieben ließ er es immer wieder zu, dass ihr harmloser Abend mit rauem Stöhnen und vor Erregung bebenden Körpern endete. Ja, klar, er wollte nicht, dass Yamato ging wenn er den Sex verweigerte, doch die gesamte Schuld an dieser andauernden Misere konnte er dennoch nicht Yamato alleine zuschanzen. Ein Teil von ihm selbst wollte ebenfalls nicht damit aufhören. Egal wie masochistisch und selbstzerstörerisch sein Verhalten sein mochte, gerade retteten ihn diese winzigen Momente der Nähe, die sanften Zärtlichkeiten, die ihm für einen kurzen Augenblick das Gefühl vermittelten, dass Yamato dasselbe für ihn empfand.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Taichi nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte, die braunen Augen ihn noch einen Moment etwas überfordert anstarrend, ehe wieder Bewegung in ihn kam.<br/>Das Smartphone klapperte leise auf dem Tisch, doch das kurze Aufleuchten der eingehenden Nachricht ignorierte der Wuschelkopf gekonnt. Stattdessen drehte er sich sofort zum Kühlschrank.<br/>Yamatos Brauen zuckten leicht zusammen als Soras Name fiel und etwas irritiert legte er den Kopf schief. Okay?<br/>Und warum hatte Taichis bis eben kein Wort von ihrer Versöhnung erzählt? Immerhin war ziemlich deutlich gewesen wie aufgebracht er über ihr Schweigen und seinen eigenen Kontrollverlust vor ihrer Wohnung gewesen war.<br/>Es war nicht so, dass es Yamato störte, sie waren eine Gruppe, ein Team, Freundschaft stand gerade bei ihm an erster Stelle… Normalerweise… Doch darüber wollte er einfach nicht nachdenken.<br/>Aber 'etwas' störte ihn!</p><p>Braune Augen richteten sich erneut kurz auf ihn, ehe die Kühlschranktür auch schon wieder klackte, das Kühlsystem des Geräts leise brummend ansprang.  <br/>Yamatos Gesicht spannte sich kaum merklich an, als Taichi ihm die geschlossene Dose mit dem Bier hinhielt, ehe sich ihre Finger leicht streiften als er sie entgegen nahm.<br/>Ein feiner Schauer breitete sich auf seinen Armen aus, doch dieses misstrauische Gefühl wollte einfach nicht verschwinden.<br/>Er hatte so abrupt aufgelegt. Sich nicht einmal die Zeit genommen sich von ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin zu verabschieden. Er verheimlichte ihm etwas.<br/>Das Ziehen wurde stärker und mit angespannter Mimik knickte er die Aluminiumlasche der Dose nach oben. Sie zischte leise als er den Verschluss eindrückte, wobei ein paar Tropfen des weißen Schaums seine Finger benetzten.<br/>Schweigend führte er sie an seine Lippen, leckte kurz darüber, noch ehe die kleine Sauerei auf dem Boden landen konnte.</p><p>Taichis Frage über seinen Tag ließ ihn stocken, ehe er sich langsam zum Bett wandte.<br/>Er war also 'spät dran'?<br/>„Offenbar nicht spät genug...“, murmelte er in sich hinein während er sich auf die Matratze sinken ließ. Was hatte Taichi so intimes mit Sora zu besprechen, dass es nicht einmal für eine ordentliche Verabschiedung gereicht hatte?<br/>Seine Mimik verfinsterte sich und nachdenklich führte er ebenfalls die Dose an seine Lippen.<br/>War ja ganz wunderbar.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Hastig wandte er seinen Blick zur Seite hin ab, als Yamato seine vom Schaum benetzten Finger an seine Lippen führte, die Geste intuitiv und eigentlich völlig harmlos, doch für ihn gerade eindeutig zu viele Erinnerungen an andere Dinge weckend. Erst als die gemurmelte Bemerkung zu ihm herüberdrang, die Matratze neben ihm leicht absackte als der Ältere sich darauf sinken ließ, hob er seine dunklen Augen irritiert von dem seltsamen Tonfall seines Freundes wieder an. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Nicht spät genug? Dachte der ehemalige Musiker etwa noch immer, dass er ihn bei einem privaten Telefonat gestört hatte? Er hatte doch klargestellt, dass es nur Sora gewesen war. Über den Inhalt des Gesprächs musste er wohl hoffentlich keine Details preisgeben, oder?</p><p>Für einen Moment herrschte unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen, im Hintergrund nur die leise Hintergrundmusik des DVD Menüs. Wahrscheinlich war es besser den Kommentar einfach zu ignorieren, oder? „Es… geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Also Sora.“ So viel dazu gar nicht erst auf die Bemerkung einzugehen... Er zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern, die gesamte Geste deutlich signalisierend, dass ihre Konversation ihn gerade überforderte, er nicht genau wusste, was Yamato von ihm hören wollte. Unbeholfen angelte er schließlich nach der Fernbedienung, einfach nur um irgendetwas zu tun. „Men in Black ist hoffentlich okay? Ja, ich weiß, wir kennen den Film beide schon auswendig, meine Auswahl hat sich nur nicht wirklich geändert. Ich glaub die letzte DVD hab ich vor fünf Jahren gekauft…“ Wieso war es nur plötzlich so unfassbar schwer einfach nur mit seinem besten Freund zu reden? Er wollte helfen, doch irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er schlichtweg nicht in der Lage dazu war. Schon seit der Ältere die Wohnung betreten hatte, schien seine Stimmung unterirdisch und offenbar trug er nur dazu bei, dass seine Laune sich weiter verschlechterte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ohne den Blick auf Taichi zu richten setzte Yamato die Bierdose ein weiteres mal an seine Lippen, die Augen auf das DVD Menü gerichtet.<br/>„Freut mich zu hören.“, nuschelte er gegen das eiskalte Blech, eine Hand nun lässig hinter sich auf der Matratze abgestützt. Es freute ihn wirklich, dass Sora sich offenbar gefangen hatte. Immerhin hatte die Jüngere bei ihrem Besuch und auch beim Treffen ebenfalls fürchterlich ausgesehen. Aber auch sie selbst hatten sich seitdem gefangen. Die Tränen waren, zumindest bei ihm, größtenteils versiegt. Was nicht bedeutete, dass es nicht noch immer schmerzte. Gabumon hatte eine Lücke hinterlassen, die nichts und niemand jemals füllen konnte und jedem von ihnen ging es so… Jeder der seinen Partner verloren hatte kannte dieses Gefühl.<br/>Und dennoch.<br/>Irgendetwas passte dem ehemaligen Musiker nicht, aber er konnte selbst nicht benennen was es war.</p><p>Warum störte es ihn, dass Taichi mit Sora telefonierte?<br/>Vielleicht weil er nicht eingeweiht war?<br/>Er war nie neugierig gewesen.<br/>Vielleicht weil sein 'bester Freund' ihm bis eben verheimlicht hatte, dass er sich mit der Rothaarigen ausgesprochen hatte und es wohl auch weiter getan hätte, wenn er nicht eben hier aufgetaucht wäre?<br/>Sein Blick verfinsterte sich weiter.<br/>Verheimlichte er ihm noch andere Dinge?<br/>Mürrisch richtete er den Blick nun doch auch den Dunkelhaarigen, das gebräunte Gesicht verspannt und unsicher.<br/>„Wegen mir muss auch gar keine DVD laufen.“<br/>Es war wohl ebenso zur Tradition geworden wie der Sex, dass Taichi jeden Abend entweder sinnlos den Fernseher anwarf, oder eine seiner schon hundertfach abgespielten DVDs in den Player legte.<br/>Einfach weil sie kaum ein Thema hatten über das sie länger als fünf Minuten sprechen konnten.</p><p>Scheppernd beförderte er also seine Dose auf den Tisch, nahm dann ruckartig die Fernbedienung und auch Taichis Bier an sich. Ohne weiter auf eine Reaktion zu warten, drückte er auf den Aus Knopf, stellte die zweite Dose ebenfalls vor ihnen ab, nur um sich dann wieder zu seinem Freund zurück zu drehen.<br/>Er begriff überhaupt nicht was gerade mit ihm los war, warum sich sein Magen gerade rebellisch zusammenzog. Und es war auch überhaupt nicht nötig, dass sie redeten, oder sonst irgendetwas.<br/>Jetzt war da nur der Wunsch ihm nah zu sein, gepaart mit einer undefinierbaren Portion Frust.<br/>Irgendwie wütend auf Was-auch-immer, hob Yamato die Arme, presste seine Hände dann hart gegen Taichis Schultern, drückte den Jüngeren so überrumpelt nach hinten aufs Laken.<br/>Hastig schwang er eins seiner langen Beine über ihn, fixierte den überraschten Dunkelhaarigen dann stur mit dem Blick, ehe er dann seine rechte Hand durch die weiche Mähne gleiten ließ.<br/>Die Zärtlichkeit dieser Geste wollte nicht so recht zum Überfall davor passten, doch was in den letzten Wochen ergab schon noch Sinn?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Obwohl Yamato neutral auf seine Aussage antwortete, schwang da dennoch ein Unterton in der dunklen Stimme mit, der nicht so recht zu den eigentlich mitfühlenden Worten passen wollte. Vielleicht war es der lange Tag in der Uni gewesen, doch irgendwie hatte er eher das Gefühl, dass er selbst für die miese Laune seines Freundes verantwortlich war. Früher hatte er Yamato mit seiner chaotischen Art permanent zur Weißglut getrieben, allerdings war da immer ein Auslöser, ein Grund für das missmutige Verhalten gewesen. Gerade hatte die Zeit allerdings unmöglich gereicht um einen Fauxpas zu begehen. War es tatsächlich das abgewürgte Telefonat gewesen? Ahnte Yamato, dass er mit Sora über all das Chaos zwischen ihnen geredet hatte? Unmöglich. Er hatte das Gespräch beendet noch ehe sein Freund die Türe geöffnet hatte, völlig ausgeschlossen, dass er auch nur einen Ton ihrer Konversation gehört hatte. Sein Magen zog sich enger zusammen, während die dunklen Augen von dem Blondschopf zurück zum Fernseher schwenkten, seine Finger sich fester um die Fernbedienung schließend. Er war wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Masochist. Jede noch so winzige Gefühlsschwankung des Älteren versetzte ihn mittlerweile in Panik, bewirkte, dass die Angst davor stieg, dass Yamato einfach seine Sachen packen und gehen würde. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen, egal wie sehr er es wollte. Er war schon immer mies im Trost spenden gewesen, in ihrer aktuellen Lage fühlte er sich nun aber vollends hilflos.</p><p>Irritiert zuckte sein Blick zurück zu Yamato, braune Ovale sich perplex weitend als ihm sowohl die Dose als auch die Fernbedienung entwendet wurde. Mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck verstummte die Hintergrundbeschallung, der Bildschirm sich pechschwarz färbend. Und dann ging alles so schnell, dass er unfähig war zu reagieren. Schlanke Finger gruben sich hart in seine Schultern, beförderten ihn grob mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze, Yamato sofort über ihm. Was zur Hölle? War der Ältere jetzt komplett durchgedreht? Das Streichen durch seine wirren Haare ließ ihn erschaudern, die sanfte Geste im kompletten Kontrast zu dem aggressiven Überfall, der Ausdruck in dem blassen Gesicht unmöglich zu deuten. Für einen Moment herrschte angespannte Stille. Aus der Nachbarwohnung drang gedämpft das Geräusch eines Fernsehers, von draußen die Sirene eines Einsatzfahrzeugs, das Bellen eines Hundes. Das künstliche Licht ließ Yamatos blaue Augen glänzen, sein überforderter Blick sich in den so außergewöhnlichen Ovalen widerspiegelnd. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, der Adamsapfel unter der sensiblen Haut seines Halses tanzend, seine gesamte Körperhaltung angespannt und verkrampft.</p><p>Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es seine Arme zu heben, seine Hände an die flache Brust zu legen, um den Älteren dann halbherzig etwas von sich wegzudrücken. „Ich... hab noch nicht geduscht.“, presste er mit belegter Stimme hervor, wobei er krampfhaft versuchte zu ignorieren wie nahe Yamato ihm war. Das alles war falsch. Es konnte nicht sein, dass sie nun nicht einmal mehr versuchten einen Hauch von Normalität zu bewahren, sich ihr Zusammensein nur noch auf Sex beschränkte. So stark sein Körper auch reagierte, das war einfach nicht richtig. Die Matratze unter seinem Kopf knisterte leise als er diesen zur Seite drehte, er den Blickkontakt damit brach. Sein Herz hämmerte hart gegen seine Brustkorb, das Blut rauschte laut in seinen Ohren, übertönte sogar seine bemüht flachen Atemzüge.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Stille zwischen ihnen war wie immer voller Spannung und auch wenn die braunen Augen ihn verwirrt anblickten, wusste er, dass Taichi genau verstanden hatte.<br/>Er fühlte warme Hände auf seiner Brust, den unmerklichen Druck den diese aufbauten um ihm von sich zu schieben und für einen kurzen Moment blickten sie sich noch weiter an, Taichis Worte irgendwie dumpf klingend in dem kleinen Raum.<br/>„Das stört mich nicht.“ Yamatos Stimme war leise, annähernd ein Flüstern als er die Hände des Jüngeren sanft tiefer schob, über seinen Bauch, bis hin zum Bund seiner Hose, wo er die Bewegung erst einmal stoppen ließ.<br/>Wieder löste er eine Hand, legte diese erneut an die Schläfe des ehemaligen Fußballes, die Haare zwischen seinen Fingern unglaublich weich.</p><p>Yamatos Herzschlag erhöhte sich und er konnte deutlich sehen wie die Atemzüge seines Freundes immer flacher wurden.<br/>Es war ihm wirklich egal. Sie mussten später ohnehin wieder duschen, nicht wahr?<br/>„Willst du nicht?“<br/>Hörte er sich auf die bisher ausbleibende Reaktion des Dunkelhaarigen selbst sagen, ehe er sein Becken ein wenig höher schob, so direkten Druck auf Taichis Körpermitte ausübend.<br/>Wozu etwas hinauszögern? Und gerade, warum auch immer, war der Drang es zu tun selbst für ihn völlig erdrückend.<br/>Er wollte nicht warten, wollte ihn sofort für sich…<br/>Nur für sich. </p><p>+tbc+</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Bindung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seine Mimik spannte sich weiter an, das gebräunte Gesicht verkrampft, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst. Ertrug Yamato seine Nähe mittlerweile wirklich nur noch beim Sex? Konnten sie nicht zumindest für einige Stunden zusammen fernsehen? Versuchen über ihren Tag zu reden? Sein halbherziger Protest stieß auf taube Ohren, die Bemühungen den Älteren vorerst auf Abstand zu halten wurden mit einer schlichten Aussage neutralisiert. Und statt das Problem an der Sache in seinem vollen Ausmaß zu begreifen fühlte er wie Hitze seinen Körper durchflutete, wie es ihm trotz allem auf masochistische Art und Weise gefiel, dass sein Freund ihn so sehr wollte, dass selbst die sonst übliche Dusche nicht mehr notwendig war. Seine Bauchmuskeln spannten sich automatisch an als von der Bierdose gekühlte Finger über die nackte Haut glitten und reflexartig öffnete er seine Lippen einen Spalt um mehr Luft zu bekommen.</p><p> </p><p>Für einen winzigen Moment verharrte Yamatos Hand am Bund seiner Hose, ehe der Ältere diese zurückzog, stattdessen erneut zärtlich durch seine wirren Haare strich. //Willst du nicht?// Was war das für eine Frage? Statt einer Antwort entkam ihm ein unterdrücktes Keuchen als sein Freund sein Becken gegen ihn bewegte, sein Körper sofort auf die laszive Bewegung reagierend. Verdammt. Das war alles so falsch, die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr in der Lage waren zu reden frustrierend und trotzdem war er unfähig Yamato tatsächlich abzuwehren, darauf zu bestehen, dass sie zumindest für einen kurzen Moment versuchten sich „normal“ zu verhalten. Er konnte es nicht. Das Wechselbad seiner Gefühle, eine Mischung aus Erregung und Angst, lähmte ihn, verhinderte jegliche Widerworte.</p><p>Obwohl er wusste, dass sein bester Freund seine Gefühle nicht teilte, machte es ihm die zärtliche Berührung fast unmöglich sich das durchgehend vor Augen zu halten. Die schlanken Finger waren so unfassbar sanft, die Geste so liebevoll, dass sein Magen sich zusammenzog, doch anstatt den Druck seiner Hände zu erhöhen, glitten diese kraftlos langsam von der schlanken Brust ab, seine Gegenwehr ganz offensichtlich eingestellt, seine Finger schließlich lose an den Hüften des Älteren verharrend. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt…“, wisperte er schließlich mit deutlicher Verzögerung, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder drehte, seine dunklen Augen dabei zurück auf seinen Freund pendelnd.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Nein, das hatte er nicht gesagt. Warum auch?<br/>Yamatos Lippen hoben sich zu einem unmerklichen Lächeln und ein sanfter Schauer durchflutete ihn, als die warmen Hände seines Freundes sich auf seine Hüften legten. Er fühlte wie Taichi leicht erbebte als er sich tiefer in dessen Schoß drückte, bewegte die Hüften etwas stärker, bis sich unter leisem Keuchen des Jüngeren, dessen Körpermitte bemerkbar machte. Seine eigenen Atemzüge wurden erst flacher ehe er sich dann doch wieder erhob. Wortlos ging er vor dem Bett in die Knie, machte sich sofort am Bund der sommerlichen Hose zu schaffen um diese zu öffnen.<br/>Er fühlte die braunen Augen auf sich, warf den Blick genau in dem Moment zurück als er den Stoff mit einem Ruck tiefer zog.</p><p>Unter der elastischen Shorts zeichnete sich eine deutliche Erhebung ab und neckisch öffnete er den Mund um ihn um das raue Material zu stülpen.<br/>Taichis Stöhnen jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken und zufrieden zog er nun auch die letzte dünne Barriere tiefer, entblößte das erstarkte Glied, nur um es sofort mit einer Hand zu umschließen.<br/>Langsam bewegte er sie auf und ab, drückte die anschwellende Härte dabei in seine Richtung, ließ erst seinen Atem darüber tanzen, ehe er langsam mit der Zunge die empfindliche Spitze umspielte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Es war hoffnungslos. Egal wie fest er sich auch vornahm zumindest gewisse Grenzen bei ihrer völlig verrückten Abmachung einzuhalten, Yamato riss jede einzelne davon mit Leichtigkeit nieder. Auch jetzt reagierte sein Körper sofort auf die aufreizenden Bewegungen, seine Finger sich halt suchend in die schlanken Hüften verkrampfend, während sein Becken wie von selbst gegen Yamatos zuckte, seine Atem dabei kurz stockend, ehe er heiser keuchend nach Luft schnappte. Was machte er sich eigentlich vor? Jeder Abend war bisher gleich verlaufen, der Ausgang war sowieso schon in Stein gemeißelt, wieso versuchte er also überhaupt noch dagegen anzukämpfen und an belanglosem Smalltalk oder der gefühlten hundertsten Wiederholung von ‚Men in Black‘ festzuhalten? Benommen zwang er die bereits halb zugefallenen Lider wieder auf als Yamato von ihm rutschte, beobachtete atemlos wie der Ältere vor dem Bett auf die Knie sank. Schwerfällig zwang er sich auf den Ellbogen höher, in eine zumindest halbwegs sitzende Position, seine dunklen Augen wortlos seinen besten Freund fixierend.</p><p>Wie auch schon die Male zuvor verschwendete Yamato keine Zeit, die blauen Ovale sich exakt in dem Moment auf ihn richtend als schlanke Finger den Verschluss seiner Stoffhose erst öffneten, ehe er diese auch schon am Bund tiefer schob. Unterdrückt aufstöhnend grub er seine Hände fest in die Matratze, lehnte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken als er den heißen Atem durch den Stoff der Shorts über seinen Schritt tanzen spürte, ehe weiche Lippen ihn durch das dünne Material hindurch umschlossen. Hitze jagte durch seinen Unterkörper, das intensive Prickeln sich sofort in seinen gesamten Gliedmaßen ausbreitend. Seine heftige Reaktion bewirkte, dass Yamato sofort wieder von ihm abließ, allerdings nur um nun auch noch die letzte Barriere zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Rau keuchend löste er eine Hand aus dem Leintuch, vergrub seine Finger stattdessen fahrig in die blonden Strähnen, erneut laut aufstöhnend als der Ältere ihn fest umschloss, die kühle Hand mehrmals an seiner bereits komplett harten Männlichkeit auf und abglitt, ehe Yamato sich auch schon tiefer beugte um ihn mit festem Griff gegen seine Lippen zu drücken, mit seiner Zunge rau seine sensible Spitze zu umspielen. Reflexartig grub er seine Finger fester in die weichen Haare, seine Hüften dabei von der Matratze zuckend, wobei seine Hose automatisch tiefer rutschte, der enge, bisher nur soweit wie notwendig vorne hinunter gezogene Gummibund der Shorts über seinen festen Hintern rollend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>So sparsam sie bei ihrem ersten Mal mit dem Vorspiel umgegangen waren, um so mehr Reiz fand der blonde Schönling mittlerweile darin. Ihr Sex war abendliche Routine, allerdings nahm das der Sache sicher nicht ihre Spannung. Taichi reagierte so unglaublich sensibel auf all seine Berührungen, dass es ihm bei jeder seiner Regungen einen prickelnden Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Und Genugtuung. Denn Yamato war sich sicher, dass der ehemalige Sportler nichts und niemand anderen im Sinn hatte wenn sie das hier taten.<br/>Er keuchte leise auf als schlanke Finger sich grob in seinen Schopf gruben, ihn lustvoll tiefer drückten und nur all zu gern kam er der ungeduldigen Aufforderung nach.<br/>Willig öffnete er den Mund, ließ Taichis Länge dann langsam tiefer in seinen Rachen gleiten, nur um sich dann in stetigem Rhythmus vor und zurück zu bewegen.<br/>Seinen rechten Unterarm platzierte er dabei auf den zuckenden Hüften, drückte den Dunkelhaarigen so weiter nach unten, während er mit der anderen Hand weiter die Wurzel seiner Männlichkeit bearbeitete.</p><p>Seine eigene Hose spannte bereits fest um seinen Schritt, doch er würde noch warten, genoss lieber das raue Stöhnen, die schweren Atemzüge.<br/>Sämtliche Hintergrundgeräusche verblassten. Wo eben noch das Brummen es Kühlschranks und der leise Klang des Fernsehers aus der Nachbarwohnung gewesen war, war nun nur noch Taichi.<br/>Beherrscht durch die Nase atmend, um nicht von der zuckende Erregung ablassen zu müssen, hob er den Schopf leicht an, beobachtete wie sein Freund leicht den Kopf in den Nacken streckte, die weichen Lippen einen Spalt geöffnet, die Wagen gerötet.<br/>Und auch wenn es seltsam war, da war nicht nur Lust, sondern auch eine wohlige Wärme die sich in Yamatos Brust ausbreitete. Langsam entließ er die feuchte Härte aus seinen Mund, blickte noch einen kurzen Moment zu Taichi auf, ehe er sich wieder nach oben stemmte und im gleichen Atemzug die bereits nur noch auf dem Oberschenkeln hängende Hose von den sportlichen Beinen zerrte. Der Stoff raschelte leise, als der vor dem Bett auf dem Boden landete und wieder blickten blaue Augen nur wortlos auf das Bild vor sich.<br/>Er war nicht in der Lage sich abzuwenden, seine Faszination für seinen Freund schon nahezu beängstigend.</p><p>Den Blick nun endlich von ihm reißend, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf über sich selbst, wandte sich dann von dem Jüngeren ab um auf die Kommode zuzusteuern, in die dieser jeden Tag das Gleitgel und die Kondome zurück räumte. Die Schublade scharrte leise in ihrer Führung als er sie aufzog, die beiden Utensilien mit einem gezielten Griff herausangelte. Warum auch immer sein Freund sie immer wieder, sozusagen versteckte, wollte sich dem ehemaligen Musiker nicht wirklich erschließen. Sie benötigten diese Dinge sowieso täglich.<br/>Skeptisch hob Yamato eine Braue an, als er den kleinen Karton mit den Präservativen öffnete. Von der Zehnerpackung war tatsächlich nur noch ein einziges übrig…<br/>Okay… Die Erkenntnis, dass sie bereits neun mal Sex miteinander gehabt hatten, überfuhr den blonden Studenten im ersten Moment etwas, zeigte es doch ziemlich deutlich, dass sie es wirklich jeden einzelnen Tag nach ihrem deprimierenden Treffen getan hatten.<br/>Kein Wunder also, dass er kaum mehr Probleme damit hatte… dass da hinterher keine Schmerzen mehr waren und auch davor alles kaum mehr der Rede wert war.<br/>Sein Körper gehörte praktisch Taichi…</p><p>Mit seltsam nachdenklichem Blick drehte er sich zum Bett zurück, spürte die braunen Augen auf sich, ehe er das letzte Kondom heraus zog, dieses nahezu provokativ zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger präsentierte und die Pappschachtel achtlos auf den Tisch beförderte.<br/>„Leer. Ich kaufe morgen neue.“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wieso gerade Yamato? Wie selbstzerstörerisch war er eigentlich, sich in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben? Im Grunde hatte er schon als sie das erste Mal zusammen geschlafen hatten den letzten Nagel in seinen Sarg gehämmert. Er war nie der Typ für Sex ohne Gefühle gewesen, wieso hatte er also geglaubt, dass er gerade bei dem Älteren dazu in der Lage sein würde eine klare Grenze zu ziehen? Automatisch öffneten sich seine bebenden Lippen noch etwas weiter als Yamato ihn endlich in seinen Mund gleiten ließ, jegliche Unsicherheit längst aus den aufreizenden Bewegungen verschwunden. Ihre Körper waren mittlerweile aneinander gewohnt, der Sex so sehr zu Routine geworden, dass die anfänglichen Folgeerscheinungen sich ebenfalls komplett verflüchtigt hatten. Leise keuchend festigte er den Druck auf den weichen Schopf etwas mehr, presste Yamato so fester in seinen Schritt, wobei der Ältere seine Größe dabei fast vollständig in seinen Rachen aufnahm, ehe er dann zurückwich, keuchend von ihm abließ.</p><p>Benommen zwang Taichi seine Lider einen Spalt auf, seinen besten Freund fixierend, dessen blaue Augen für einen Moment einfach nur dunkel vor Erregung auf ihm ruhten und erneut wurde ihm bewusst, wie unfassbar verloren er war. Er war verliebt. In Yamato. Und er ließ tatsächlich völlig außer Kontrolle zu, dass es immer schlimmer wurde. Wie schaffte es der Ältere aber auch ihn so anzusehen, so voller Begierde und Gefühl, obwohl das alles für ihn doch nur Mittel zum Zweck war? Leise keuchend hob er seine Hüften etwas an, als schlanke Finger sowohl Hose als auch Shorts von seinen langen Beinen streiften, spürte wie sich seine Wangen dunkler färbten als Yamatos Blick sich erneut auf ihn heftete. Obwohl die schlanken Finger ihn nicht berührten erzielten die blauen Ovale beinahe dieselbe Wirkung. Langsam glitten diese von seinem Gesicht tiefer, über seinen nach wie vor von einem Shirt verhüllten Oberkörper, den, unter dem hochgerutschten Kleidungsstück sichtbaren Bauchmuskeln, zu seiner harten Erregung, die zwischen über dem Bettrand hängenden Beinen emporragte.</p><p>Ein heftiger Schauer jagte über seinen Rücken als der Blick seines Freundes schließlich noch einmal den seinen traf, die knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen fast spürbar, bevor Yamato sich schließlich abwandte um zielsicher die Kommode anzusteuern. Ja, vielleicht war es dämlich, dass er die Kondome und das Gleitgel jeden Tag wieder von neuem verstaute, doch so konnte er sich zumindest für einen winzigen Moment der Illusion hingeben, dass zwischen ihnen alles normal war. Es war eine gänzlich unnötige Farce und trotzdem… er schaffte es nicht die anklagenden Indizien ihres Wahnsinns auf dem Tisch liegen zu lassen. Irritiert beobachtete er wie Yamato sich mit undefinierbarem Blick zu ihm herumdrehte, die Hitze seiner Wangen bei den schlichten Worten weiter zunehmend. Er hatte damals eine Zehnerpackung gekauft. Hatten sie tatsächlich schon so oft miteinander geschlafen, dass der gesamte Vorrat aufgebracht war? Wow. Sie hatten wirklich ein Problem…</p><p>Vielleicht war das ein Zeichen? Die Art und Weise auf die ihm das Universum signalisierte, dass er nun noch einmal die Möglichkeit geboten bekam diesen Wahnsinn zu stoppen? Kurz war er versucht seine Gedanken laut auszusprechen, doch in letzter Sekunde besann er sich doch eines Besseren und ließ Yamatos schlichte Aussage einfach unkommentiert. Er konnte das auch später noch zur Sprache bringen…</p><p>Der Stoff knisterte leise als er sein T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und dann achtlos auf den Boden beförderte. Wortlos folgte sein Blick seinem besten Freund, der nun wieder langsam zurück an das Bett trat, sein Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, sodass er in das blasse Gesicht sehen konnte, während er seine Hände an den Bund der Hose legte. Langsam ließ er seine Finger über den rauen Stoff zur Mitte gleiten, drückte den silberfarbenen Knopf durch die Öffnung, ehe er den Reißverschluss dann tiefer zog, dabei bewusst mit seinen Fingerknöcheln die deutliche Erhebung streifend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wieder richteten sich Yamatos blaue Augen auf den trainierten Körper, auf die definierten Muskeln die perfekt zusammenspielten, als Taichi sein Shirt über den Kopf zog und es ebenfalls auf den Boden beförderte. Auch wenn er nie Interesse an Männern verspürt hatte, er noch vor zwei Wochen jeden für verrückt erklärt hätte, der etwas anders behauptete, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass ihm gefiel was er sah. Dass er mochte wie es sich anfühlte wenn Taichi auf ihm lag, so völlig anders als das kaum vorhandene Gewicht der Mädchen die er vorher gedatete hatte…<br/>Ihre Berührungen waren rauer und dennoch unglaublich zärtlich, ihre Küsse fordernd und gleichzeitig schützend. Es war ein völlig anders Gefühl.<br/>Und klar… er ließ Taichi einfach gewährend, hatte ihm von sich aus die aktive Roller überlassen und vermisste sie bisher auch nicht. So wie es war, war es gut.</p><p>Ihre Blicke verwoben kam Yamato vor dem ehemaligen Sportler zum Stehen, eine Hand sich erst auf dessen Wange legend, ehe er seine Finger langsam über den sensiblen Hals tiefer schickte. Willig ließ er zu, dass sein Freund seine Hose öffnete, keuchte leise auf, das er mit Druck den Reißverschluss herunter zog.<br/>Hastig, ohne abzuwarten, dass Taichi ihm die störenden Klamotten über den Hintern schob, beugte er sich tiefer, umfasste er das hübsche Gesicht und presste seine Lippen dann hungrig auf die seines Gegenübers. Er fühlte wie seine Hose dennoch langsam tiefer geschoben wurde und mit nur wenigen Bewegungen trat er sie von seinen langen Beinen, löste dann ihre Verbindung. Seine eigene Körpermitte pochte bereits hart zwischen ihnen und für einen Moment streifte sich nur ihr heißer Atem.<br/>Sein Kopf war völlig leer, da war nur noch Taichi, genau so wie es sein sollte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er verstand es nicht. Yamato ließ sich bei ihm komplett fallen, initiierte zwar meist den Sex, doch in letzter Instanz überließ er ihm vollständig die Oberhand. Da war von Anfang an grenzenloses Vertrauen gewesen und das obwohl der Ältere mit dem passiven Part auch die letzte Kontrolle an ihn übergab. Der Verlust ihrer Partner hatte ihr gesamtes Leben aus den Angeln gehoben, ihnen vor Augen geführt, dass man in manchen Situationen schlichtweg nur hilflos mitansehen konnte, wie alles um einen herum zerbrach. Der Ältere war kaum mehr in der Lage eine fließende Konversation mit ihm zu führen, doch sobald sie miteinander schliefen war da eine Vertrauensbasis, die unmöglich nur er spüren konnte. Wie konnte das Verhalten seines besten Freundes nur so konträr sein? Als Yamato gerade eben die Wohnung betreten hatte, hatte der ehemalige Musiker sich so unfassbar weit weg angefühlt. Nun sah er ihn an, als ob in diesem Moment nichts Anderes wichtig war, der warme Körper unter seinen Berührungen bebend.</p><p>Ein überraschtes Keuchen endete an den forschen Lippen, die die seinen gefangen nahmen, noch ehe er die störenden Stoffschichten beseitigen konnte, der Kuss ungestüm und voller Leidenschaft. Wie war sein Freund nur in der Lage ihn so zu küssen? Es war im Grunde kein Wunder, dass er sich vollständig in diesen innigen Berührungen verlor, der Kuss beinahe so als ob Yamato verzweifelt versuchte ihm so nahe wie irgendwie möglich zu kommen. Während der Ältere seine Emotionen sonst wieder dauerhaft hinter seiner starren, ausdruckslosen Mimik verbarg, waren die blauen Augen während dem Sex voller aufrichtiger Gefühle, voller echtem Verlangen. Schwer atmend blickte er zu seinem Freund auf, als dieser sich von ihm löste, sein Blick dann langsam tiefer gleitend, über das helle Shirt zu seinem nackten Unterkörper. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, während er beide Hände an die schlanken Hüften legte, er Yamato so zu sich zog. Seine Beine nach wie vor über den Bettrand hängend, spürte er wie die Matratze rechts und links neben seinen Oberschenkeln etwas absank als der Ältere sich mit den Knien darauf sinken ließ, das blasse Gesicht deutlich widerspiegelnd, dass der ehemalige Sänger noch nicht so sicher war, was er von dieser Stellung halten sollte.</p><p>„Willst du nicht?“, wiederholte er nun selbst die zuvor an ihn gerichtete Frage, während er den noch über ihm verharrenden Unterkörper schließlich an den Hüften tiefer zog, unterdrückt auf keuchend als sich ihre harten Erregungen dabei berührten. Schwer atmend löste er eine Hand von Yamatos Becken, legte seine Finger stattdessen in den Nacken seines Freundes, um seinen Kopf so näher an sich zu ziehen, seine Stirn an die des Älteren zu lehnen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Schlanke Finger legten sich auf seine Hüften, zogen ihn näher an sich, bis Yamato irritiert seine Knie auf die weiche Matratze hob, nicht sicher was Taichi mit dieser Stellung bezweckte. Einen Moment verharrte er noch aufrecht über dem Sportler, seine Hände auf den breiten Schultern ruhend um sich abzustützen, ehe sich braune Augen wieder auf ihn richteten. Wärme durchflutete seine Venen, der Blick des Jüngeren so besonders, dass sein Herzschlag sie augenblicklich weiter beschleunigte. Sie waren verrückt… alle beide. Aber es fühlte sich so wunderschön an…<br/>Und es waren genau diese Momente und auch diese nach dem Sex, denen Yamato insgeheim entgegen sehnte. Diese in denen er sich einfach als einzige wichtige Person in Taichis Leben fühlte. Diese, in denen er ihn genau 'so' ansah.</p><p>Der Sex war perfekt. Heiß und verlangend, aber das Davor und das Danach war das worin sich Yamato am meisten verlor. Und wenn... es machte ihm Angst, so sehr, dass er jeden Morgen flüchtete, nur um am Abend dennoch immer wiederzukommen.<br/>Es war nicht gut was sie hier taten. Ihre Freundschaft war bereits vollkommen demoliert, normale Gespräche überhaupt nicht mehr möglich… und das hatte nichts mehr mit der Trauer um ihre Partner zu tun. Sie hatten sich ihr eigenes Grab geschaufelt und wenn sie nun anfangen würden darüber zu sprechen, wäre wohl alles vorbei.<br/>Darum schob Yamato alles von sich, ignorierte den Fakt, dass er seinen besten Freund wohl ebenfalls verloren hatte…</p><p>Er schauderte als Taichi ihn tiefer zog, er sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf dessen Schoß nieder ließ, ihre harten Glieder einander streiften. Doch noch ehe seine blauen Ovale zufallen, er sich enger an ihn pressen konnte, fühlte er eine er warmen Hände in seinem Nacken und kurz darauf die erhitzte Stirn an seiner eigenen. Automatisch glitten seine Finger über den schlanken Hals höher, legten sich nur seinerseits in das Genick des Jüngeren, ehe er leise aufkeuchend seine Lippen wieder mit Taichis verband.<br/>Natürlich wollte er!<br/>Leidenschaftlich und gleichzeitig zärtlich vertiefte er den Kuss, drang dann sachte mit der Zunge in den fremden Mund, seinen Unterkörper nun ebenfalls stärker nach vorn drückend.<br/>Er wollte ihn spüren, tief in sich, aber gerade war es genau so perfekt.<br/>Kurz trennte er ihre Verbindung um ihnen das Atmen zu erlauben, machte die Unterbrechung aber sofort wieder zunichte, zog Taichi in einen weiteren verlangenden Kuss, die schlanken Finger dabei liebevoll in das dunkel Haar gegraben. Darüber, dass sie sich benahmen wie ein verliebtes Paar, wollte er dabei allerdings ebenfalls nicht nachdenken…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Wie konnte Yamato ihn nur so ansehen, so berühren und küssen, wenn das alles zwischen ihnen für den Älteren doch nur Mittel und Zweck war? Die blauen Augen waren voller Zuneigung, die Berührungen sanft, der Kuss zwar leidenschaftlich aber dennoch zärtlich. Und erneut gab er sich für den Moment der Illusion hin, dass das zwischen ihnen richtig war, genau das was sie beide wollten, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass sie Gefahr liefen ihrer Freundschaft bei jedem weiteren Mal den endgültigen Todesstoß zu versetzen. Er nahm sich nicht zurück, war nicht in der Lage seine wahren Gefühle beim Sex zu verbergen, doch der Ältere schien sich nicht daran zu stören, es nicht einmal zu realisieren. Wie auch, wenn es für ihn selbst normal war sich so zu verhalten? Zu Beginn hatten sie alles Körperliche zwischen ihnen auf das Mindestmaß reduziert. Kaum Vorspiel, direkt zur Sache kommen. Jetzt war es anders.</p><p>Yamato saß auf seinem Schoß, küsste ihn voller Verlangen, ihre Verbindung gerade fast intimer als all die Male davor. Heiser keuchend öffnete er seine Lippen weiter, gewährte der fremden Zunge Einlass, feine Gänsehaut dabei seine Arme überziehend. Er war verloren. Hoffnungslos verloren. Schlanke Finger gruben sich in seine Haare, glitten fahrig durch seine wirren Strähnen, der schlanke Körper so nahe, dass er den raschen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Leise stöhnend löste er den Kuss als Yamato sich erneut fester gegen ihn presste, seine harte Erregung dabei zuckend als sie das heiße Fleisch streifte. Den Blick voller Verlangen auf seinen Freund gerichtet, löste er seine Hand von dessen Becken, lehnte seine Stirn erneut gegen Yamatos, ehe er ihre beiden Glieder mit seinen Fingern umschloss. Seine Gesichtszüge spannten sich für einen Moment an, seine Lippen öffneten sich weiter, seine Atemzüge für einen kurzen Augenblick stoppend, ehe er flach atmend wieder Sauerstoff in seine Lungen beförderte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Heiser aufstöhnend presste Yamato seine Stirn ebenfalls gegen Taichis, stieß automatisch in die sie nun beide fest umschließende Hand, während ein Schauer nach dem anderen über seinen Rücken jagte. Doch es war nicht genug…<br/>Wieder nahm er die weichen Lippen gefangen, keuchte atemlos dagegen als sich die schlanken Finger zu bewegen begannen. Blaue Augen flattern hinter den geschlossenen Lidern verborgen und seine Finger gruben sich weiter in das weiche Haar, während er das Becken immer wieder leicht nach oben stieß. Er fühlte heißen Atmen auf seinen Lippen, verschloss die seines Gegenüber immer wieder so lange bis ihnen die Luft knapp wurde. Sein Kopf fühlte sich leer an, angenehm und stöhnend drückte Yamato den Rücken durch als Taichi die Bewegung seiner Hand intensivierte.<br/>„Taichi...“, hauchte er ihm rau entgegen, streifte dann neckisch das Ohr des Jüngeren, ehe er verspielt in dessen Hals biss. Sofort fühlte er eine leichte Gänsehaut unter seiner Zunge, hob die Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln.</p><p>Ja, Taichi reagierte unheimlich sensibel auf ihn und noch empfindlicher, wenn er sich seinem Hals widmete, weshalb er dieser Körperstelle immer besondere Beachtung schenkte. Sinnlich leckte er über die weiche Haut, biss hinein, saugte sich fest, fühlte wie sein Freund immer wieder erschauderte, seine Bewegungen erst stockten, ehe er sie noch energischer umschloss.<br/>Es machte ihn an, das war sicher.<br/>Und irgendwie war da ganz plötzlich wieder die Erinnerung an das Telefonat mit Sora, daran, dass Taichi es ihm offensichtlich hatte verheimlichen wollen… Warum auch immer.<br/>Und für einen Moment hielt Yamato inne.<br/>Er fühlte sie kräftigen Bewegungen an seinem Glied, fühlte wie sich Taichis Größe gegen seine drücke. Er wollte ihn… für sich allein.<br/>Verdammt.</p><p>Wieder dieses unangenehme Ziehen in seinem Magen, legte er die Lippen erneut auf die zarte Haut, saugte sich leidenschaftlich und ein wenig zu lang an ihr fest, ehe er sein Tun mit seinem groben Biss beendet.<br/>Er fühlte wie Taichi zusammenzuckte, hört das schmerzerfüllte Zischen, ehe sich brauen Augen irritiert auf ihn richteten.<br/>Wortlos blickt Yamato ihm entgegen, ehe sich seine Lippen zu einem kleinen aber süffisanten Lächeln nach oben zogen, seine Finger nun langsam über die drangsalierte Stelle glitten.<br/>Er hatte ihn markiert und zwar ziemlich deutlich.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Noch ohne gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, seine Bewegungen immer wieder stockend, ließ er seine Finger langsam an ihren harten Gliedern auf und abgleiten, sein Körper bereits jetzt vor Erregung bebend. Obwohl sie schon derartig oft miteinander geschlafen hatten, dass sie neuen Kondomvorrat benötigten, war es für ihn noch unbegreiflich, dass er es schaffte solchrd Verlangen in seinem besten Freund auszulösen, dass Yamato ihn tatsächlich so sehr wollte, dass er seine Begierde spüren konnte. Es war sein Name den sein bester Freund stöhnte, da war niemand anderer, den dieser sich während ihrer innigen Berührungen vorstellte. Der Ältere wollte das alles, ebenso sehr wie er selbst. Doch die Gründe dafür drifteten immer weiter auseinander…</p><p>Ein heiseres Stöhnen entkam seinen wund geküssten Lippen als die raue Zunge aufreizend über seinen Hals glitt, wobei die intensive Liebkosung seiner sensiblen Haut ihm deutlich zeigte, dass Yamato längst festgestellt hatte, wie heftig er darauf reagierte. Die feinen Härchen auf seinen Armen stellten sich auf, das heiße Prickeln zwischen seinen Beinen sich noch weiter steigernd, während er den eben erst gefundenen Rhythmus wieder verlor, seine Bewegungen kurz stockend. Schwer atmend lehnte er seinen Kopf etwas in den Nacken, bot den aufreizenden Lippen damit noch mehr Fläche, wobei er seinen Griff nun doch wieder festigte, ihre angeschwollenen Erregungen fast zu groß um sie mit einer Hand zu umfassen. Er konnte spüren wie Yamatos Hüften sich gegen ihn bewegten, die festen Pobacken auf seinem Schoß und schon jetzt war er fast am Ende.</p><p>Herr Gott, was war nur mit ihm los? Er war doch kein unschuldiges Schulmädchen ohne jegliche Erfahrung. Sie schliefen seit Tagen miteinander und trotzdem… Kaum berührte der Ältere ihn, stand sein Körper in Flammen. Es fühlte sich gut an, so intensiv wie noch nie etwas zuvor und es machte ihm Angst. Dieses filigrane Kartenhaus, das sie gezimmert hatten um der Realität zu entfliehen würde früher oder später in sich zusammenkrachen. Sie kannten beide den Ausgang dieses Wahnsinns und trotzdem steuerten sie beide weiterhin in vollem Bewusstsein auf den unvermeidbaren Supergau zu. Braune Augen weiteten sich perplex als plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Hals jagte und scharf die Luft einziehend lehnte er sich etwas nach hinten, löste damit ihren intensiven Kontakt um seinen Blick benommen auf den Älteren richten zu können. Die geröteten Lippen zuckten zu einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln nach oben, die vor Erregung dunklen Augen beinahe so etwas wie Triumph widerspiegelnd.</p><p>So intensiv wie Yamato gerade seine Zähne in seinen Hals gegraben hatte, war es unmöglich, dass dieser keine Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Und so wie es schien war das in vollem Bewusstsein passiert. Wieso? Wo der Ältere doch sonst so krampfhaft versuchte alles zwischen ihnen totzuschweigen, zu ignorieren, dass es überhaupt passiert war? Langsam löste er seine Hand aus dem Nacken seines Freundes, ließ seine Finger nun stattdessen selbst über die malträtierte Stelle gleiten, seine dunklen Augen dabei weiterhin auf Yamato gerichtet. „Das wird man auch morgen noch sehen…“ Obwohl er eigentlich einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Unterton beabsichtigt hatte, klang seine Stimme irgendwie seltsam.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er hatte mit deutlich mehr Protest und Unmut auf diese reichlich unbedachte Aktion gerechnet, doch der Tonfall seines Freundes klang weder empört noch verärgert. Ein seltsamer Klang haftete der angenehmen Stimme an und auch die braunen Augen vermittelten ihm keine greifbare Gefühlsregung. Sie wussten beide nicht was der Blonde damit bezweckt hatte, obwohl der innere Impuls Taichi als 'sein Eigentum' zu markieren nach wie vor vorherrschte.<br/>Warum auch immer, Yamato wollte nicht einmal ansatzweise darüber nachdenken, dass er sich jemand anderem auf diese Weise öffnete. Es war verquer, ja, aber es war ihre Art mit allem umzugehen. Weil sie nicht miteinander reden konnten.<br/>Aber auch der Gedanke, dass der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf eine Gesprächspartnerin in Sora gefunden haben konnte, versetzte ihm einen widerlichen Stich.<br/>Was, wenn ihm die Aussprache mit ihrer gemeinsamen Freundin, die ja exakt dasselbe durchmachte, genügte und er ihn nun bald nicht mehr brauchte?<br/>Was wenn er das hier zwischen ihnen nun einstellte?</p><p>Immerhin hatte Taichi oft genug versucht über alles zu sprechen… Doch er konnte nicht. Allein die Versuche hatten Yamato in Panik versetzt, weil es das einfach zu real machte und einfach nur zeigen würde, dass sie damit aufhören mussten…<br/>Nein… Das konnte er noch nicht.<br/>Er brauchte ihn, brauchte Taichi… und nur die Vorstellung dass es andersherum nun vielleicht nicht mehr so sein konnte drehte ihm den Magen um.<br/>"Wird man.", antworte er deutlich trocken, zog dabei Taichis Finger von dem Biss zurück um ihn selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen.<br/>Die Stelle war gerötete, um seine deutlichen Zahnabdrücken sogar bereits etwas blau, genau wie die Stelle an der es sich zuvor so intensiv festgesaugt hatte.<br/>„Nicht nur morgen.“ Damit presste er seine Lippen erneut auf die seines Gegenübers, drückte ihn an den Schultern nach hinten, bis er mit dem Rücken auf dem Laken aufkam. Schwer atmend löste er den Kuss, die Mundwinkel nun provokativ angehoben:<br/>„Und wie willst du es mir heimzahlen?“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die dunkle Stimme seines Freundes ließ ihn erschaudern und willenlos ließ er zu, dass Yamato seine Hand zur Seite schob. Feine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme als die blauen Augen über die Stelle an seinem Hals glitten, wobei die erwartete entsetzte Erkenntnis über sein irrwitziges Handeln in dem blassen Gesicht weiterhin ausblieb. Er hatte das erste Mal sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen und trotzdem schien es dem Älteren völlig gleichgültig zu sein. Der Tonfall seines Freundes wirkte nach wie vor selbstgefällig, zufrieden über die sofortige Auswirkung.</p><p>//Nicht nur morgen.// Yamato hatte ihn besitzergreifend markiert, bereute es nicht und sein Hals würde es ihm die nächsten Tage über unmöglich zu machen tagsüber zu ignorieren, wie sie ihre Nächte verbrachten. Es war Hochsommer, völlig ausgeschlossen nun einen Schal oder sonstige hochgeschlossene Kleidung zu tragen, die die malträtierte Haut verbergen konnte. Für seine Arbeit im Pachinko Parlor konnte er sein Hemd vielleicht bis oben zuknüpfen, aber für die Uni…</p><p>Sein bester Freund beendete seine konfusen Gedanken ruckartig als er seine Lippen ohne jegliche Vorwarnung erneut auf seine presste, der Kuss dominant und forsch, sein überraschtes Keuchen dämpfend als Yamato ihn grob nach hinten drückte. Scheiße, das war heiß. Der Ältere war beim Sex von Anfang an nicht zurückhaltend gewesen, hatte ihm ab ihrem ersten Mal genau gezeigt was er wollte, ihn trotz passiver Rolle exakt in die Richtung dirigiert, die ihm gefiel. Doch das gerade war trotzdem neu. Und es überforderte ihn ebenso wie es ihn erregte. Für einen winzigen Moment verharrte er, blickte einfach nur in die ihn herausfordernd fixierenden blauen Augen, ehe seine braunen Ovale sich verdunkelten, seine Hand von der Matratze zuckte, sich in den schlanken Nacken legte und Yamato ruckartig zu sich herunterzog.</p><p>„Auge um Auge…“, wisperte er rau gegen die fremden Lippen, ehe er seine Finger aus dem Nacken seines Freundes löste, diese über die erhitzte Wange zu dem schlanken Kinn gleiten ließ. Mit merklichem Druck zwang er dieses etwas nach oben, legte die blasse Haut am Hals damit frei, um dann seinerseits erst aufreizend über die sensible Stelle zu lecken, seine Zähne dann fest in den makellosen Teint zu graben.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Mit einem überraschten Keuchen ließ sich Yamato tiefer ziehen, seine Augen mit Faszination auf Taichi gerichtet. Der Moment der ersten Überforderung war vergangen und nun lag dunkle Erregung im Blick seines Freundes, seine raue Stimme einen Schauer über seine Haut jagend.<br/>Okay, auch wenn das sicher nicht das Ziel gewesen war, der Gedanke daran ebenfalls von Taichi gekennzeichnet zu werden war prickelnd. Auch wenn er selbst normal immer darauf achtete keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, gerade war es ihm egal.<br/>Wollte er vielleicht, dass Sora es sah? Oder irgendjemand der ihnen zu nahe kam? Es sollte ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen sein. Nicht mal unter zwei Augen ausgesprochen, aber irgendwie wollte Yamato dass jeder sehen konnte, dass es zwischen ihnen keinen Platz für jemand anders gab!</p><p>Ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen entkam seinen Lippen, das sich allerdings schnell in ein erregtes Stöhnen verwandelte als Taichis Zähne sich fest in seinen Hals gruben, der Jüngere ebenso wenig zimperlich mit ihm umging wie er. Der Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Hals, schoss dann aber in Form von Erregung sofort in seinen Unterkörper und noch während Taichi sich an der schmerzenden Stelle festsaugte, begann Yamato sein Becken rhythmisch nach vorn zu bewegen. Tiefer auf den ehemaligen Sportler sinkend presste er ihre harten Glieder fest zusammen, sein heißer Atem Taichis Ohr streifend als dieser von seinem Hals abließ.<br/>Schwerfällig hob er den blonden Schopf etwas weiter an, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen einander streiften, ihre Lippen einander so nah dass er sie fast schmecken konnte.<br/>„Fang an. Ich will nicht mehr warten.“, hauchte er ihm dunkel entgegen, ehe er ihn erneut küsste. Es war seltsam, sie küssten sich zwar jedes Mal beim Sex aber heute schien es einfach nicht genug zu sein. Immer wieder presste er ihre Münder aufeinander, schmeckte ihn, fühlte die feuchte Zunge. Er war süchtig. Eindeutig und allein das Vorspiel war heute schon völlig anders als all die Male davor.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte Yamatos raschen Puls unter der weichen Haut spüren, das leichte Vibrieren, als der Ältere heiser aufstöhnte und bestärktr von der heftigen Reaktion grub Taichi seine Zähne noch fester in den sensiblen Hals. Wieso ließ sein Freund das zu? Hatte Yamato seinen Kopf so weit ausgeschaltet, dass ihm gar nicht mehr wirklich bewusst war was er ihm da gestattete? Was er da selbst gerade getan hatte? Tag für Tag stahl der ehemalige Musiker sich aus dem Bett noch ehe er wach war, blockte stur jeglichen Versuch zu reden ab, doch nun war es in Ordnung ihn zu markieren? Das war doch alles völlig irre.</p><p>Leise keuchend löste er seine Lippen schließlich von der stark geröteten Haut als Yamato sich wieder gegen ihn bewegte, erneut Hitze durch seinen Körper flutete als seine harte Erregung dabei fester gegen die seines Freundes gepresst wurde. Er wollte ihn. Nur für sich. Und nicht nur für diese begrenzten Momente. Oh Gott, er war hoffnungslos verliebt in seinen besten Freund und anstatt die Notbremse zu ziehen machte er es täglich noch schlimmer. Doch so selbstzerstörerisch sein Verhalten gerade auch sein mochte, er war nicht in der Lage auf seinen Verstand zu hören und zu stoppen. Yamatos Stimme war rau, voller ungezügelter Erregung, die Anweisung unmissverständlich. Benommen deutete er ein Nicken an, ehe seine dunklen Augen zur Seite zuckten, allerdings nicht fanden wonach sie suchten. „Wo hast du das Kondom hin getan?“ Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm die Frage zu formulieren, sein Kopf schon so benebelt, dass er kaum mehr in der Lage war klar zu denken.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Eine all zu intensive Vorbereitung war nach dem nun täglichen Sex zum Glück nicht mehr notwendig, sein Körper bereits gut genug daran gewöhnt, Taichi in sich aufzunehmen ohne großartig Schmerzen zu verspüren. Er wartete auf die ersten Berührungen, darauf, dass Taichi endlich anfing, doch nachdem der Jüngere ihm mit einem leichten Nicken signalisiert hatte, dass es okay war, geschah erst einmal nichts.<br/>Irritiert hob er den Blick selbst an, stützte sich auf seinen Armen dann wieder in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position. Das Kondom?<br/>Verwirrt suchte er die Matratze neben ihnen ab, setzte sich dann noch einmal völlig auf Taichis Schoß auf um sich ein wenig einzudrehen und die Tischplatte zu checken. Fehlanzeige.<br/>Okay… Wo zum Teufel hatte er diesen verdammten Gummi hingelegt?<br/>Er war damit zum Bett gekommen… und dann?<br/>Er hatte Taichi geküsst, dieser hatte ihn auf seinen Schoß gezogen und dann war jegliche Erinnerung was er mit dem kleinen Quadrat gemacht hatte dahin.<br/>„Hm.“ Seine blauen Augen glitten über den Boden, dann wieder zurück zu seinem unter ihm liegenden Freund.<br/>„Keine Ahnung.“ Noch einmal zog die Bissstelle auf der sonst so makellosen Haut seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und vorsichtig tastete er selbst nach der noch immer schmerzenden Stelle auf seiner Haut. Auch das würde man Morgen definitiv noch sehen.</p><p>„Brauchst du es unbedingt?“ Hörte er sich dann selbst wie durch dichten Nebel sagen, wusste, dass es falsch war nur darüber nachzudenken. Sex war schon eine riesige Sache für Freunde… aber ohne diese letzte Barriere…? Vielleicht sollte er lieber einfach intensiver danach suchen aber…<br/>„Ich brauche es nicht unbedingt.“ Verdammt. Er fühlte wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, wie ihm irgendwie schlecht wurde. Was war los mit ihm? Warum war er bereit alle Grenzen zwischen ihnen einzureißen? Dazu gab es keinen Grund und es war absolut nicht gesund!<br/>Das war keine Trauerbewältigung, das war Irrsinn, der auf ein immer höheres Level gehoben wurde.<br/>Aber es lag immerhin auch an Taichi ob es das hier nun stoppen wollte oder nicht.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ungeduldig glitt sein eigener Blick erneut zur Seite, über das zerwühlte Laken, zum Tisch, doch keinerlei Spur von dem kleinen Plastikquadrat. Hatte Yamato dieses im Feuer des Gefechts unter das Bett befördert? Seine dunklen Augen zuckten zurück auf seinen besten Freund, der nach seinem halbherzigen Versuch das Kondom zu finden nun über ihm verharrte, eine Hand dabei abwesend über die gerötete Stelle an seinem Hals streichend. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment bis die nachfolgenden Worte seinen Kopf erreichten, seine Mimik dann schlagartig entgleisend, während die Hitze in seinen Wangen explodierte. Was? Er benötigte das nicht? War der Ältere nun komplett durchgedreht? Klar, er schlief mit niemand anderem, hatte auch zuvor immer aufgepasst, das Risiko sich irgendetwas von ihm einzufangen war sehr gering, trotzdem... Er selbst hatte noch nie zuvor darauf verzichtet. War das nicht eigentlich der größte Vertrauensbeweis? Die engste Bindung, die es überhaupt gab?</p><p>Die blauen Augen waren nun abwartend auf ihn gerichtet, der darin liegende Ausdruck wie so oft in den letzten Tagen nicht deutbar. Was sollte er tun? Er wollte Sex, sein Körper schrie nach Erlösung und Yamato machte über ihm keinerlei Anstalt sich zu bewegen, seine Suche fortzusetzen. Der Gummi konnte nicht verschwunden sein, sie mussten einfach danach-<br/>Ein raues Stöhnen entkam seinen Lippen, seine Lider sich kaum merklich schmälernd als sein Freund sein Gewicht etwas verlagerte, die schlanken Hüften sich dabei kaum merklich gegen ihn bewegten. Scheiße... Er wollte ihn, alleine die Vorstellung ohne jegliche Barriere zwischen ihnen mit Yamato zu schlafen so erregend, dass er das Pochen zwischen seinen Beinen fast unerträglich wurde.</p><p>Es würde nicht auf seine Verantwortung passieren. Er würde nicht derjenige sein, der diesen Wahnsinn auf die Spitze trieb. So ungewohnt die aktuelle Position war, so froh war er gerade darüber, dass sie ihm ermöglichte die Steuerung zumindest zum Teil abzugeben. Flach atmend legte er seine Hände ohne Druck an das Becken des Älteren, drückte Yamatos Unterkörper damit etwas höher, sodass seine zuckende Erregung zwischen die über ihm gespreizten Beine gleiten konnte. Sein Atem stockte kurz, sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen hämmernd, während er sein heißes Glied zwischen die festen Pobacken gleiten ließ, über den zuckenden Eingang, allerdings ohne in ihn zu dringen. Wenn Yamato den nächsten Schritt wirklich wollte, musste er ihm das aktiv zeigen...</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte sehen wie Taichis Gesicht entgleiste, die sowieso schon geröteten Wangen sich noch dunkler färbten und für einen Augenblick sah es auch nach dem aus, was der Ältere erwartet hatte. Er würde nicht einwilligen. Klar, weil es irre war überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Immerhin war es ein leichtes für ihn einfach aufzustehen und sich unter das Bett zu beugen und das Kondom hervor zu ziehen. Es konnte nicht verschwunden sein, war sicher zusammen mit dem Gleitgel unter das Bett gefallen als Taichi ihn auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, ohne dass einer von ihnen darauf geachtet hatte. Und trotzdem…<br/>Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich, als warme Hände seine Hüften umfassten, ihn etwas anhoben und er schauderte, als die harte Erregung des Jüngeren dabei zwischen seine Beine glitt.<br/>Okay….?<br/>Sofort beschleunigte sich sein Puls und ein kurzes Aufflackern von Panik spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wider ehe er energisch schluckte.<br/>Das war ein 'Ja', oder nicht? Hitze flutete seinen Körper, sein Kopf plötzlich wie gelähmt, nur noch auf diesen einen Gedanken fixiert. Taichi wollte Sex und dabei war es ihm egal ob sie sich schützten oder nicht...<br/>Und Yamato wollte das, trotz des lauter werdenden Bauchgefühls, welches ihm sagte, dass sie das nicht tun durften, auch!<br/>Rationales Denken war ausverkauft und zitterig ausatmend hielt er sich weiter über seinem Freund, die heiße, harte Spitzte seinen Eingang streifend. Aber so würde es nicht funktionieren. Darum wandte er sich noch einmal um, legte sich ein wenig ins Hohlkreuz um wenigstens noch ein bisschen weiter unter den Bettrand sehen zu können ohne sich erheben zu müssen. Doch Nichts.<br/>Leise fluchend richtete er die blauen Augen auf seinen Freund, rutschte dann mit angespanntem Blick von ihm herunter.<br/>Das verdammte Gleitgel war leider absolut notwendig!</p><p>Genervt ging er in die Knie schob dabei eine Hand unter das Bett, tastete blind über den rauen Teppich, ehe er mit den Fingern an ein paar Magazine stieß. Und dann stoppte er. Die glatte Oberfläche der Kondomverpackung deutlich unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürbar verharrte er einige Sekunden, das Blut laut in seinen Ohren rauschend.  <br/>Scheiße. Er fühlte Taichis Blick auf sich, überlegte, sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen hämmernd.<br/>Und dann fällte er die Entscheidung für sie beide. Seine Hand glitt weiter, ehe er wenige Zentimeter weiter gegen das gesuchte Utensil stieß und langsam zog er seinen Arm zurück, in seinen Fingern die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel, sein Ausdruck gespielt neutral.<br/>„Mehr hab ich nicht gefunden.“<br/>Es war eine Lüge.<br/>Nervös ein und ausatmend stand er auf, seine Augen unsicher auf Taichi gerichtet. Was nun? Vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung geändert… verlangte, dass er gründlicher suchte… Immerhin musste auch ihm klar sein, dass der Schutz nicht einfach verschwunden sein konnte.<br/>Warum wollte er das selbst jetzt eigentlich durchziehen? Jetzt wo es es doch eigentlich gefunden hatte?<br/>Warum wollte er Taichi so nur noch näher an sich heranlassen?</p><p>Er war von seinem eigenen Verhalten überfordert, doch er wollte ihm so nah sein wie es nur irgendwie ging. Wollte, dass auch Taichi verstand, dass es niemanden gab, der sich zwischen sie stellen konnte. Nicht Sora… und auch kein anderes Mitglied ihrer Gruppe. Auch wenn sie früher oder später alle dasselbe Schicksal ereilte…<br/>Er und Taichi hatten schon immer die stärkste Bindung gehabt. Omegamon war der Beweis dafür gewesen. Und nun wo es diese innige Verbindung nicht mehr gab mussten sie irgendeinen Ersatz schaffen um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sich daran auch niemals etwas ändern würde.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen entkam seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen als Yamato seinen Unterkörper plötzlich vollständig auf ihn senkte, die festen Pobacken sich gegen seine harte Erregung drückten, beobachtete aus halb geschlossenen Augen, wie der Ältere seinen Rücken etwas durchdrückte, die blauen Ovale erneut über den Bettrand zuckend. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Dass sein bester Freund diesen Wahnsinn tatsächlich durchzog? Das leise Fluchen hallte in seinen Ohren wider, und obwohl er wusste, dass es die einzige richtige Reaktion war, löste er seine Finger nur widerwillig von dem schlanken Becken als Yamato schließlich von ihm rutschte um doch unter dem Bett nach dem verlorenen Kondom zu angeln.</p><p>Mühsam beherrscht stieß er seinen Atem aus, während er wortlos beobachtete wie der Ältere seinen Arm unter die Holzverkleidung schob, ehe er offenbar fündig wurde. Die Mimik des Blondschopfs war ebenso neutral wie sein Tonfall als er ihm die Tube mit dem Gleitgel hinhielt und für einen winzigen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Es war eine Lüge. Er kannte Yamato mittlerweile schon viel zu lange um sich von dem Pokerface seines besten Freundes täuschen zu lassen. Für andere waren die Zeichen vielleicht zu winzig, kaum wahrnehmbar, doch er sah das kurze zur Seite Zucken der blauen Ovale, ebenso wie das kaum merkliche Anspannen der Mundwinkel. Yamato log. Er hatte gesehen wie der Ältere bei seiner Suche kurz innegehalten hatte, bevor er seinen Arm noch tiefer unter das Bett geschoben hatte. So wenig empathisch er normalerweise war, so unfähig zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen, gerade wusste er einfach, dass der ehemalige Musiker nicht die Wahrheit sagte.</p><p>Und er nahm es hin. Mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken griff er nach dem Gel, seine braunen Augen etwas zur Seite pendelnd während er sich auf den Ellbogen etwas aufrichtete um eine großzügige Menge des kühlen Inhalts auf seinen Fingern zu verteilen. Sein rascher Puls dröhnte laut in seinen Ohren als er den Blick wieder auf Yamato richtete, während er sich langsam wieder mit dem Rücken auf die weiche Unterlage sinken ließ. Er konnte sehen, dass sein Freund darauf wartete, dass er die Position änderte, er ihn wie sonst auch in das Laken drückte, doch das würde nicht passieren. Wenn sie diesen Wahnsinn auf die Spitze trieben, wollte er trotz allem nach wie vor, dass der Ältere diesen Schritt bewusst selbst tat.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato hatte keine Ahnung ob Taichi die Lüge wirklich glaubte oder ob er lediglich nichts sagte. Zumindest griff er mit einem schlichten Nicken nach dem Gel und ließ seine Worte unkommentiert.<br/>Unsicherheit keimte in dem blonden Studenten auf als er seinen Freund dabei beobachtete wie er die schmierige Flüssigkeit auf seine Finger drückte.<br/>Das war nun also die letzte Grenze, die Spitze von allem was sie in den letzten Tagen getan hatten. Und sie wollten es beide, oder?<br/>Taichi hätte einfach die Möglichkeit den Sex auf diese Weise abzulehnen, darauf zu bestehen, dass Yamato nach dem Kondom suchte, aber er tat es nicht. Und das obwohl er genau wusste, dass das kleine Quadrat unter dem Bett lag.<br/>Nervös biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, den Blick kurz zur Seite gerichtet.<br/>Das war das Resultat aus Schweigen… aus seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit zu reden.<br/>Was ging in Taichis Kopf vor?<br/>Aber eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht wissen… Es war egal!</p><p>Sein Blick pendelte zurück und unschlüssig verharrte er vor dem Bett.<br/>Taichi schien seine Position nicht ändern, ihn nicht wie üblich unter sich haben zu wollen. Stattdessen sahen braune Ovale ihn wartend an und kurz presste Yamato die Lippen zusammen.<br/>Er überließ es also ihm?<br/>Er lehnte ihn nicht ab, aber er wollte es nicht selbst tun…<br/>Alles klar.<br/>Ergeben, fast amüsiert, schnaubte er durch die Nase, ehe er mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln die Finger an den Saum seines Shirts legte, die letzte Stoffschicht dann auf den Boden beförderte.<br/>Das Bett quietschte leise als er sich wieder in kniender Haltung über Taichi positionierte, der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen nun hart und entschlossen als er nach der mit dem Gel benetzten Hand des Jüngeren griff.<br/>Langsam führte er sie zwischen seine langen Beine, doch statt sie wie wohl erwartet, auch zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten zu lassen, drückte er sie nach unten, sodass Taichi seine eigene Erregung damit berührte. Er hatte nicht vor sich lange mit irgendeiner Vorbereitung aufzuhalten. Der letzte Sex war nicht einmal 24 Stunden her… Seine Körper war vorbereitet!</p><p>~*~</p><p>Was taten sie hier eigentlich? Was versuchten sie damit zu erreichen diesen Wahnsinn zwischen ihnen auf ein völlig neues Level zu heben? Okay, für sich selbst war es nicht sonderlich schwierig diese Frage zu beantworten: Er war verliebt in seinen besten Freund und egal wie verquer und falsch es sein mochte, ein Teil von ihm verlor sich in der Hoffnung, dass dieser Akt irgendetwas ändern konnte. Es war absolut utopisch und dennoch… für diesen winzigen Moment wollte er sich vormachen, dass Yamato diesen Schritt tatsächlich ging, weil er seine Gefühle teilte.</p><p>Der Stoff des Shirts knisterte leise als der Ältere dieses über seinen Kopf zog, damit auch die letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen fiel. Das Bettgestell knarrte als der Ältere sich erneut über ihn kniete, die festen Schenkel seine eigenen einrahmend. Die blonden Strähnen fielen Yamato wirr in die Stirn, die blauen Augen eine Entschlossenheit widerspiegelnd, die er nicht verstand. Wieso? Wollte Yamato ihm irgendetwas beweisen? Betrachtete er diesen Wahnsinn gerade tatsächlich als ein weiteres Machtspiel, in dem er keinen Rückzieher machen wollte? Würde sein Freund tatsächlich so weit gehen nur um ihm überlegen zu sein?</p><p>Braune Augen weiteten sich perplex als die langen Finger ihn zu seiner eigenen Körpermitte dirigierten und ein leises Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als er seine Hand folgsam um diese schloss, das Gel darauf verteilte. So undurchsichtig die Reaktionen des Älteren sonst sein mochten, gerade war es offensichtlich was Yamato wollte. Stockend atmete Taichi ein, sein Blick nun doch erneut unsicher auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet, ehe er dann eine Hand an den festen Hintern legte, die Pobacke etwas zur Seite drückte um sich dann selbst zu positionieren. Gänsehaut überzog seinen Körper als er mit seiner Spitze an den festen Muskelring stieß, das Gefühl so viel intensiver als jemals zuvor. Da war nichts zwischen ihnen. Er spürte Yamatos Hitze so stark, dass es ihm den Atem raubte.</p><p>Die halb hinter zugefallenen Lidern verborgenen Ovale weiterhin auf den Älteren gerichtet, verharrte er, spürte wie die festen Oberschenkel vor unbändiger Anstrengung sich in dieser Position über ihm zu halten zitterten. Der nächste Schritt lag bei Yamato…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Da waren keine Fragen mehr, keine unnötigen oder aber vielleicht auch notwendige Worte zwischen ihnen. Taichi umfasste sich selbst, legte seine zweite Hand an seinen Hintern um sich zwischen seinen Pobacken zu positionieren, die braunen Augen dabei unablässig auf ihn gerichtet. Vielleicht suchte er nach Zweifeln, wartete auf den Moment in dem Yamato vielleicht doch alles abbrach, aber das würde nicht passieren. Sie würden das tun. In der Sekunde, in der Taichi seine offensichtliche Lüge hingenommen hatte, war es beschlossen gewesen.<br/>Auch wenn der Magen des blonden Schönlings sich zusammenkrampfte, da tatsächlich Panik war, er würde nicht zurückweichen.<br/>Er wusste zwar selbst nicht warum er diesen Schritt nun unbedingt gehen wollte, aber irgendwie…-<br/>Nein.<br/>Auch das war eine Lüge.<br/>Er wusste es sehr genau.</p><p>Taichi entglitt ihm.<br/>Er sah es seit Tagen in den braunen Augen. Sah, dass er mit sich kämpfte, sah die Zweifel und auch immer wieder die enttäuschte Resignation wenn Yamato ihm erneut eine Aussprache verweigerte. Und jetzt war da Sora, die mit ihm offensichtlich über seinen Schmerz reden und ihm Trost spenden konnte. Taichi verlor das Interesse an ihrer unausgesprochenen Abmachung.<br/>War es nicht so?<br/>Und vielleicht… nur ganz vielleicht änderte es ja etwas wenn er ihn näher an sich band, er ihm zeigte, dass er niemand anderes brauchte. Nur ihn. Er war immer der Einzige an Taichis Seite gewesen der am Ende das Ruder mit ihm hatte herumreißen können.<br/>Nicht Sora, nicht Kôshiro oder Joe. Er. Und Taichi sollte das nicht vergessen.<br/>Angespannt biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, seine Erregung eher innerem Schmerz gewichen, der ihm das Denken fast unmöglich machte.<br/>Seine Oberschenkel zitterten unter der angestrengten Haltung und dann war er es leid.</p><p>Sich noch einmal selbst in die richtige Position bringend griff er hinter sich, umschloss nun selbst Taichis vom Gleitgel feuchte Härte, schauderte als die heiße Spitze sich direkt an seinen Eingang drückte.<br/>Und auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte ihn dabei anzusehen, die Verbindung damit noch intensiver zu machen, fielen seine blauen Augen unter einem leisen Stöhnen zu, als er sich kraftvoll nach unten drückte, Taichi mit einem kleinen aber gewaltvollen Ruck seinerseits in ihn drang.<br/>Sofort schien die Hitze in seinem Körper zu explodieren, das Gefühl so viel intensiver als jemals zuvor.<br/>Er fühlte die zarte Haut der pochenden Erektion in sich, die Hitze, die nicht vom kühlen Latex schluckt wurde und nach Luft schnappend verharrte er mit zitternden Beinen in seiner Position.<br/>Oh… Gott…</p><p>Sein Oberkörper knickte leicht ein, die Lippen einen Spalt offenstehend, seine Atmung stockend.<br/>Scheiße… sie waren… doch völlig übergeschnappt!<br/>Er war völlig übergeschnappt…<br/>Und trotzdem. Langsam drückte er seinen Unterkörper tiefer, zog immer wieder hektisch Luft in seine Lungen, ignorierte das leichte Stechen. Es war okay… Das alles.<br/>Taichis Stimme, sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen drang nur leise zu ihn durch, ebenso wie das Gefühl der schlangen Finger die ihn an der Hüfte festhielten und stützten.<br/>Erst als er völlig auf den Jüngeren gesunken, die zuckende Härte komplett in ihm war, zwang er die Augen wieder auf. Taichi war in ihm und da war nichts mehr zwischen ihnen das sie irgendwie trennte. In diesem Moment gehörte er ihm und andersherum war es ebenso. Egal ob es nun falsch oder richtig war, in dieser Sekunde waren sie zusammen und er konnte es ebenso in den braunen Ovalen sehen, dass dieser Augenblick gerade einfach alles bedeutete.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ein weiteres unterdrücktes Keuchen entkam seinen Lippen als kühle Finger sich plötzlich um seine harte Erregung schlossen, Yamato seine Entscheidung endgültig besiegelte indem er von bloßem Abwarten zu aktiver Reaktion wechselte. Da waren keine Zweifel in dem geröteten Gesicht, kein Zögern als der Ältere seine Hüften schließlich in seinen Schoß presste, er dabei nach kurzem Widerstand in die heiße Eng drang. Während die blauen Augen sich reflexartig schlossen, riss er seine Lider laut stöhnend auf, das Gefühl so intensiv, dass er schon jetzt kurz davor war komplett die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sein gesamter Körper bebte, seine Finger sich fest in die weiche Haut verkrampfend, nach Halt suchend, den dieser Wahnsinn ihm allerdings immer mehr entriss. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm seine bebenden Hüften auf der Matratze zu halten, sich davon abzuhalten Yamato einfach hart auf sich zu drücken, tief in ihn zu stoßen. Langsam ließ der Ältere sich tiefer auf ihn sinken, nahm ihn weiter in sich auf, sein Oberkörper dabei nach vorne einknickend, während die kühlen Hände sich auf seiner sich unregelmäßig hebenden und senkenden Brust abstützten.</p><p>Und dann war er vollkommen in ihm. Da war keine Barriere, nichts zwischen ihnen. Er wusste nicht mehr wo sein Körper anfing, wo Yamatos aufhörte. Sie waren eins. Und das erste Mal wurde ihm im vollen Ausmaß bewusst, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde zurück zu einer normalen Freundschaft zurückzukehren. Yamato war alles für ihn. Er hatte von Anfang an zwei Partner besessen, ab dem Moment an dem er das erste Mal in der digitalen Welt gelandet war. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille, so unterschiedlich und trotzdem so perfekt im Stande die eigenen Schwächen durch ihre Verbindung zu kompensieren.</p><p>Er hatte Agumon verloren und nun entglitt ihm Yamato. Sie waren so tief verbunden wie es nur irgendwie ging, doch es war einfach nicht genug. Es reichte nicht aus. Er wollte alles an ihm. Und trotzdem war ihm selbst in diesem Moment der intimsten Verbindung bewusst, dass er es nicht bekommen würde. Er würde am nächsten Morgen wieder alleine aufwachen. Sie würden weiterhin kein Wort über ihr verhängnisvolles Tun verlieren. Schwer atmend blickte er zu seinem Freund auf, seine Mundwinkel sich dann zu einem sanften Lächeln anhebend. Fahrig zog er eine Hand von den bebenden Hüften, hob sie an um sie sie in den Schweißnassen Nacken zu legen, Yamato zu sich herunterzuziehen. „Yamato, ich...“ Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Wispern, verstummte als er den schlanken Körper ohne jegliche Vorwarnung tief in seinen Schoß presste, seine Hüften im selben Atemzug von der Matratze gegen den festen Hintern zuckten. //... liebe dich...// Er beendete den Satz still in seinen Gedanken, erstickte die Worte mit heiserem Stöhnen. Er war hier um seinem besten Freund eine Stütze zu sein, nicht um sein Leben komplett ins Chaos zu stürzen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Sein Körper bebte und es war nicht möglich die Augen von Taichi zu nehmen. Sein Blick hielt ihn gefangen und als sich eine der warmen Hände von seiner Hüfte lösten, sich sanft in seinen Nacken legte und ihn nach unten zogen, ließ Yamato es einfach geschehen. Er fühlte ihn in sich, hart und heiß, hatte die Größe seines Freundes fast problemlos in sich aufgenommen, doch nun war da in seiner Brust ein undefinierbares Stechen, eine innere Angst und...<br/>Reue.<br/>Das erste Mal seit sie diesen Wahnsinn gestartet hatten, war er nicht in der Lage die Gedanken an die Folgen zu verdrängen. Sie hatten ihre Freundschaft ruiniert. Nicht erst jetzt, nicht weil das Kondom fehlte, doch es war der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der gefehlt hatte um das Fass zum überlaufen zu bringen.<br/>Sie waren am Ende. Ohne ihre Partner nicht in der Lage weiter Freunde zu sein und irgendetwas zu bewirken. Ihre Wappen nutzlos und sie keine Auserwählten mehr die der Welt nutzten.<br/>Es war vorbei und das Einzige an dem sich Yamato nun noch festhalten konnte, war ihre körperliche Verbindung. Der Sex war alles was sie noch verband. Da waren keine Themen, keine Notwendigkeit weiter zusammen zu bleiben und früher oder später würden sich ohne ihre Partner ihre Wege trennen.</p><p>Das Stechen in seiner Brust wurde stärker, breitete sich in seinen Magen aus.<br/>Sie hätten in dieses verdammte Neverland gehen sollen… Dort hätten sie sicher nicht so viel Schaden angerichtet…<br/>Er fühlte Taichis Atem an seinen Lippen, das Lächeln seines Freundes einen weiteren Stich durch sein Herz jagend, ehe er laut aufstöhnte. Die Worte des Jüngeren ebenfalls an seinen Lippen endend als dieser kraftvoll in ihn stieß.<br/>Und plötzlich war es egal… All die Zweifel und der Schmerz.<br/>Zumindest für die nächsten Minuten.</p><p>Lustvoll keuchend presste sich Yamato immer wieder in Taichis Schoß, seine Stirn fest gegen die des unter ihm Liegenden gepresst, während er sich in härter werdendem Rhythmus auf ihm bewegte.<br/>Aber er war nicht nah genug…<br/>Er sank tiefer, fühlte wie sich seine eigene Erektion gegen ihre fachen Bäuche drückte, schlang die Arme um den dunklen Schopf um seine Finger dann Halt suchend in den braunen Strähnen zu vergraben. Er konnte Taichis Hitze in sich und an sich spüren, fühlte wie sich starke Arme um seinen Rücken schlangen, wie das schlanke Becken immer wieder hart nach oben zuckte.<br/>//Halt mich…//<br/>Fast verzweifelt presste er sich gegen ihn, das Gesicht Taichis Wange gelehnt, seine Lippen und sein abgehakter Atmen an dessen Ohr.<br/>Er brauchte ihn…<br/>Mehr als jeden anderen Menschen und er hatte es ruiniert…<br/>„Taichi…“ Sein Stöhnen wurde lauter, die Stöße in sein Inneres härter, das Prickeln in seinem Körper stärker, ehe er einen Aufschrei unterdrückend die Augen aufriss, sein Körper sich anspannte.<br/>Dieser Punkt…<br/>Er brachte ihn jeden Abend um den Verstand, ließ ihn alles vergessen und verzweifelt erneut danach suchen, ehe er erneut laut aufstöhnte. Bebend richtete sich der blonde Schönling wieder etwas auf, presste seinen Unterkörper hart nach unten und hielt Taichis Glied bebend in dieser Position. Seine schlanken Finger gruben sich in die gebräunten Schultern, während die blauen Augen sich hinter seinen leicht zuckenden Lidern verbargen. Es fühlte sich so gut an. Alles. Und diese Position erlaubte ihm Taichi genau so zu lenken wie er es wollte.</p><p>Schwer atmend sank er wieder tiefer, ließ das heiße Glied dann fast völlig aus sich gleiten, die Augen nun glasig vor Lust auf seinen Freund gerichtet.<br/>Er wollte das hier… und er wollte nicht das es aufhörte. Nicht heute und nicht morgen. Er wollte nicht darauf verzichten von ihm berührt zu werden… niemals. Egal wie ungesund es war…<br/>„Bleib...“, hauchte er, ehe er die Lippen sehnsüchtig auf Taichis presste, während er seine Hüften gierig zurück in den bebenden Schoß presste.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er sah es nicht. Obwohl er mühelos durch die Lüge zuvor geblickt hatte, war er nicht in der Lage nun die selbe Zerrissenheit in Yamatos Augen zu erkennen, die auch seine eigenen widerspiegelten. Sie waren zusammen, gaben vor sich gegenseitig zu stützen, doch im Grunde kämpften sie jeder für sich. Die engste und innigste Verbindung, die es körperlich geben konnte und trotzdem erreichten sie einander nicht. Und auch wenn er es vollständig falsch interpretierte, den tatsächlichen Grund nicht kannte, er spürte, dass sein bester Freund ihm mehr und mehr entglitt. Schon fast verzweifelt verkrampften sich seine Finger fester in den schlanken Nacken, ehe er seine Hand dann fahrig zurückzog, seine Arme stattdessen um den breiten Rücken schlang.</p><p>Yamatos Rhythmus war hart und schnell, die Bewegungen des Älteren voller unbändigem Verlangen. Es war in keiner Weise vergleichbar mit dem Sex zuvor. Erneut hoben sich die bebenden Hüften an, so weit, dass er fast vollständig aus der heißen Enge glitt, bevor sein bester Freund sich wieder unbarmherzig in seinen Schoß presste, dafür sorgte, dass er so tief wie es nur irgendwie ging in ihn drang. Benommen schloss er seine Augen, seine Nägel sich fest in die weiße Haut verkrampfend, während er sich automatisch dem Tempo anpasste, er sich Yamato entgegen bewegte und die Intensität der Stöße damit noch steigerte. Oh Gott, es war zu viel. So heiß. So unfassbar heiß. Weiche Lippen streiften sein Ohr, der keuchende Atem laut und haltlos, das Stöhnen seines Namens so voller Erregung, dass es ihn beinahe schon über den Abgrund beförderte. Er spürte Yamatos feuchtes Glied an seinem Bauch, fuhr überrascht zusammen als der Ältere sich plötzlich um ihn herum verkrampfte, die festen Pobacken sich anspannten, während der schlanke Körper sich hart in seinen Schoß presste, die bebenden Oberschenkel sich dabei gegen seine drückend.</p><p>Für einen Moment verharrte Yamato in dieser Pose, kostete offenbar die heftige Reaktion auf das unbewusste Berühren seines Lustpunkts aus, wobei Taichi schon jetzt keine Ahnung mehr hatte wo ihm der Kopf stand. Rau stöhnend zuckte seine Hüfte von dem schon komplett in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Laken, verstärkte die Verbindung noch, ehe Yamato dann schwer atmend sein Becken wieder anhob, das intensive Prickeln in seinem Unterkörper bei zumindest etwas abschwächend. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Nicht so. Benommen zwang er seine Lider einen Spalt auf, als der Ältere innehielt, nur noch seine Spitze umschließend, wobei blaue Augen sofort die seinen einfingen. Wie konnte er ihn nur so ansehen, wenn an all das zwischen ihnen nicht echt war? Wieso lag da so viel Gefühl und Sehnsucht in dem Blick seines Freundes, wenn es doch nur Mittel zum Zweck war?</p><p>Die gewisperte Bitte verwirrte ihn, ergab keinen Sinn. Er war nicht derjenige der am Morgen das Bett verließ um sich bloß nicht mit ihrer eng umschlungenen Schlafposition konfrontieren zu müssen. Er war nicht derjenige der gleich mehrere Schritte zurück wich, wenn er selbst einen einzigen auf Yamato zu wagte. Wie sollte er bleiben, wenn der Ältere ihn nicht ließ? Die weichen Lippen nahmen erneut seine gefangen, der Kuss leidenschaftlich, so voller Gefühl, dass es unmöglich war sich nicht darin zu verlieren. Laut stöhnend brach er dann allerdings doch die Verbindung als der Ältere sich erneut fest auf ihn sinken ließ, Hitze in ihm explodierte. Oh Gott, er konnte nicht mehr. Obwohl er nicht wollte, dass es vorbei war, war er bereits an seinem Limit angelangt. Zu viel. Zu intensiv. Zu heiß.</p><p>Und dann war es vorbei. Ein weiteres Mal trieb Yamato ihn tief in sich, presste sich in seinen Schoß, die schlanken Hüften dabei leicht kreisend und es war zu spät. Begleitet von einem heiseren Aufschrei spannte sich sein schweißnasser Körper an, die Muskelstränge hart unter dem gebräunten Teint hervortretend, seine Augen weit aufgerissen, während seine Finger sich fest in den breiten Rücken gruben. Ekstatisch zuckte sein Becken von der Matratze und noch ohne zu realisieren, was da gerade passierte verlor er den ohnehin aussichtslosen Kampf. Für einen winzigen Moment stockte sein Atem, sein Herzschlag setzte aus, ehe sämtliche Empfindungen dann gleichzeitig über ihn hereinbrachen. Unkontrolliert zitternd presste er den schlanken Körper an sich, ergoss sich dabei in mehreren Schüben in die heiße Enge.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Ausgeschlossen, es war unmöglich aufzuhören, aber auch genau so die Folgen nicht zu sehen. Egal wie sehr er es versuchte, sein Kopf schaltete nicht mehr ab. Er genoss den Sex, Taichis Berührungen, die Stöße die seinen Körper immer wieder erbeben ließen, doch in seinem Hinterkopf schwang immer wieder die lauter werdende Warnung mit, dass das hier keine Zukunft hatte die ihnen irgendwie nutzte. Und trotzdem war er nicht in der Lage einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, zu sagen, dass das hier niemals wieder passieren durfte, denn…<br/>Es war doch ohnehin zu spät.<br/>Es gab kein Zurück zu ihrer alten Freundschaft mehr.<br/>Dieser hatten sie erfolgreich das Genick gebrochen und nur noch nicht den Mut gefunden sie endgültig zu begraben.</p><p>Laut stöhnend brach Taichi den Kuss, schlang die Arme noch fester um ihn und presste Yamato erbarmungslos gegen sich. Der blonde Schönling schauderte immer wieder, bewegte die Hüften verlangend nach unten, ehe ein heftiger Ruck durch Taichis Körper ging, die Männlichkeit in seinem Inneren noch einmal deutlich anschwoll. Die Stöße wurden unkontrollierter und hektischer, das Prickeln in Yamatos Körper immer weiter ansteigend. Oh Gott…<br/>Seine Schenkel bebten, sein Körper in vorfreudiger Ekstase, der Orgasmus schon fast greifbar und dann riss er überrascht die blauen Augen auf.<br/>Fremde Hitze strömte durch seinen Körper während Taichi sich so verzweifelt in ihn presste, dass es ihm die Atem raubte. Er kam... in ihm. Unternahm nicht einmal den Versuch es zu verhindern… sich irgendwie aus ihm zurück zu ziehen. Er konnte es fühlten und es war zu viel.<br/>Viel zu viel auf verschiedenen Ebenen.<br/>Sein Körper spannte sich an, die Erregung in seinem Körper, in seinem Kopf explodierend und verzweifelt die Zähne aufeinander beißend erstickte er den lustvollen Schrei seines Höhepunkts. Ein Körper verkrampfte sich, sie Finger sich grob in die braunen Haare grabend als er heiß und bebend zwischen ihnen kam.<br/>Sein gesamter Körper zitterte, sein Atmen stockend, die blauen Augen weit aufgerissen auf das Kopfende des Bettes gerichtet.<br/>Scheiße…<br/>Einen Moment verharrte er noch, sein Muskelring sich immer wieder rhythmisch um Taichis Glied zusammenziehend, ehe sämtliche Anspannung aus seinen Muskeln wich und er matt auf den sportlichen Körper sank.</p><p>Sie waren verrückt geworden…<br/>und hatten ihre Freundschaft rücksichtslos mit Füßen getreten. So lange bis es nun keine Möglichkeit mehr gab noch irgendetwas zu reparieren.<br/>Er fühlte Taichis Höhepunkt in sich, wusste nicht wie er mit der plötzlich noch viel innigeren Nähe umgehen sollte, weil sie ihn in Panik versetzte. Er konnte nicht damit umgehen.<br/>Damit, dass sie beide mutwillig alles riskierten. Dass Taichi ihn nicht aufgehalten, ihn nicht abgelehnt hatte. Dass er seine offensichtliche Lüge akzeptiert hatte. Warum taten sie sich das an?<br/>Was wenn er ihn jetzt verlassen würde?<br/>Wenn er genug hatte von all dem Wahnsinn?<br/>Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, sein Kopf nicht mehr in der Lage irgendwelche Zusammenhänge zu verknüpfen. Gabumon war weg und Taichi würde ihn auch verlassen… Weil er ihre Freundschaft missbraucht und damit vollkommen zerstört hatte.<br/>'Sie konnten ja jederzeit damit aufhören.' Er hatte sich selbst so lächerlich belogen, doch nun gab es absolut kein Zurück mehr.<br/>Ein leises Schluchzen entkam der Kehle des ehemaligen Musikers und verzweifelt schlang er die Arme fester um Taichis Kopf, drückte sein eigenes Gesicht ins Kissen.<br/>Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.<br/>Gabumon…<br/>Dieser Irrsinn…<br/>Die Sache mit Sora, vor der er nicht wusste, was sie genau bedeutete…<br/>Warum war er einfach nicht fähig mit ihm zu reden?<br/>Heiße Tränen färbten das Kissen dunkler, während, obwohl sie noch immer tief verbunden waren, sein Körper vor Kälte zu zittern begann. Er fühlte sich elend… nicht in der Lage auch nur ein einziges Wort zu sagen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Intensität des Höhepunkts verdrängte für einen Moment sämtliche anderen quälenden Gedanken aus seinem Kopf, brachte selbst den Druck auf seiner Brust vorübergehend zum Verschwinden. Sein Verstand war völlig vernebelt, verklärt von den heftigen Emotionen, die der Orgasmus in ihm auslöste. Er dachte nicht mehr nach, versuchte nicht mehr die Abwärtsspirale aufzuhalten, sondern ließ sich einfach nur fallen. Keuchend schnappte er nach Luft, sein Körper immer wieder unkontrolliert bebend, seine braunen Augen nun hinter flackernden Lidern verborgen. Sein Herz hämmerte hart in seiner Brust, feine Gänsehaut seine Arme überziehend und das obwohl ihm einfach nur unfassbar heiß war.</p><p>Und dann spürte er wie Yamato sein Limit erreichte. Schon fast verzweifelt festigte er seine Umarmung, presste den schlanken Körper noch intensiver an sich, fühlte wie der Ältere sich in seinen Armen plötzlich anspannte, die Hand seines Freundes sich grob in seine Haare grub. Ein heftiger Schauder jagte über seinen Rücken als die heiße Enge sich um ihn herum noch weiter verkrampfte, die festen Oberschenkel sich hart gegen seine drückten, das heiße Glied mehrmals gegen seinen Bauch zuckend. Da war warme Flüssigkeit zwischen ihnen, die Spuren von Yamatos heftigem Höhepunkts und plötzlich schien sämtliche Kraft aus den bebenden Glieder zu entweichen.</p><p>Kraftlos sank sein Freund auf ihn, ihre Verbindung noch immer ungebrochen, doch mit dem Abklingen des Orgasmus lichtete sich auch der Nebel über seinem Verstand, die unbarmherzige Rückkehr in die Realität unabdingbar. Instinktiv schlang er seine Arme noch fester um Yamato, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung zumindest noch einen kurzen Moment davonlaufen zu können, doch das leise Schluchzen ließ ihn schlagartig erstarren. Der schlanke Körper zitterte unkontrolliert, wobei Taichi sich nun allerdings nicht mehr sicher war, ob diese Reaktion von dem heftigen Höhepunkt herrührte. Er bereute es. Das erste Mal zeigte Yamato ihm offen, dass er das alles zwischen ihnen bereute. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, der Kloß in seinem Hals plötzlich riesig, seine Augen unter seinen nach wie vor aufeinander gepressten Lidern brennend. Was hatten sie getan? Wie hatte er zulassen können, dass sie so weit gegangen waren?</p><p>Yamato war ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr bei klarem Verstand gewesen, aber was war seine Ausrede? Dass er in seinen besten Freund verliebt war? War das seine Rechtfertigung? Er hatte die Schwäche des Älteren ausgenutzt. Schlicht und einfach. Er hatte ihn gewollt, sich vorgemacht, dass er irgendetwas ändern konnte und das, obwohl ihm voll und ganz bewusst gewesen war, dass Yamato seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Der Schmerz über den Verlust seines Partners fraß den ehemaligen Musiker auf, hatte ihn komplett verändert. Und statt ihm zu helfen, auch nur ansatzweise zu versuchen ihm eine Stütze zu sein hatte er alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Was zur Hölle hatte er da angerichtet? Hilflos hielt er seine Arme weiterhin um den schlanken Körper geschlossen, unfähig die enge Verbindung zu lösen, aber auch nicht in der Lage sonst zu reagieren. Er war gekommen. In ihm. Oh Gott, was hatte er getan?</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er war nicht in der Lage die Tränen zu stoppen, nicht mehr fähig das zurück zu halten was seit ihrem ersten verhängnisvollen Mal an ihm genagt hatte. Schon die Küsse waren falsch gewesen, die intimen Berührungen fatal, aber seit sie das erste Mal wirklich miteinander geschlafen hatten, war alles ruiniert. Ihre jahrelang aufgebaute Freundschaft. Wie hatte er nur mit ihm schlafen können? Wie hatte er diesen Wahnsinn nur wiederholen können, Tag für Tag?<br/>Und warum hatte Taichi ihn nicht aufgehalten?<br/>Schluchzend drängte er sich dichter an seinen Freund, hoffend, dass die Nähe ihn auffangen und beschützen würde. Doch irgendwie war er so meilenweit von sich selbst entfernt, dass er Taichi zwar wahrnahm, aber nicht fühlte.<br/>Sein Kopf war voller Angst, sein Herz schwer von Verlust und er empfand Reue.<br/>Darüber was er ihrer Freundschaft angetan hatte.<br/>Was würde Gabumon nur von ihm denken?</p><p>Es gab kein Zurück…<br/>Aber der Gedanke seinen besten Freund nun gehen zu lassen, ihn zu verlieren, brachte ihn fast um. Nein… Er konnte das nicht.<br/>Angespannt zog er zittrig den Atmen ein, versuchte sich irgendwie zu fangen.<br/>Er musste ihn für völlig irre halten!<br/>Darum löste er den klammernden Griff, stemmte sich auf den Armen und den Knien nach oben. Verstohlen wischte er sich über die feuchten Augen, ehe diese sich in stiller Erkenntnis weiteten, als Taichi aus ihm glitt und das Erzeugnis seines Höhepunkt warm über seine Oberschenkel lief.<br/>Stumm starrte er Taichi entgegen, seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst. Scheiße…<br/>Es hatte sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern sollen… Sie waren beide Lügner.<br/>Noch einmal leicht die Nase hochziehend, hob er schließlich sein Bein, achtete überhaupt nicht darauf, dass er dabei das Laken weiter beschmutzte, als er sich mit einem geschlagenen Keuchen neben ihn auf die Matratze fallen ließ. Seine Beine hingen ebenfalls über den Bettrand, die Füße auf dem weichen Teppich abgestellte, das einzige Geräusch in dem kleinen Raum, der gerade anspringende Kühlschrank. Irgendwo aus einem der Nachbarapartments drang ein recht laut aufgedrehter Fernseher und Yamato wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr sie ihre Umgebung beschallt hatten. Tag für Tag.</p><p>Die blauen Vorhänge warfen leichte Schatten an die Decke des Zimmers, tanzen in der kühlen Luft der Klimaanlage und erneut begann sein Körper unter der Kälte zu zittern.<br/>Es war egal, oder? Es gab ohnehin nichts mehr zu reparieren.<br/>Langsam drehte er sich also auf die Seite, das Gesicht nun dem Jüngeren zugedreht, die Augen nach wie vor von den Tränen gerötet.<br/>Sachte strich er ihm eine wirre Strähne aus der Stirn, ehe er einen Arm um die gebräunt Brust schlang, sich wortlos wieder enger an ihn schmiegte.<br/>Er brauchte ihn…<br/>Und er betete, dass er ihn jetzt nicht von sich schob, dass Taichi einfach drüber hinweg sah, dass er sich wie ihn komplett Irrer aufführte.<br/>//Bleib…//, hallten seine eigenen Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, blieben jedoch unausgesprochen.<br/>Stattdessen lehnte er mit noch immer leicht stockendem Atem die Stirn gegen Taichis Schläfe, ließ seine zweite Hand sanft durch die braunen Haar gleiten.<br/>Er ertrug das nicht… Das alles…<br/>Und das einzige was ihn irgendwie beruhigte war, dass Taichi nach wie vor neben ihm lag.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato weinte und er konnte nichts tun. Er hatte es gesehen, tagtäglich, den inneren Kampf seines Freundes, den leeren Ausdruck in den blauen Augen, jeden Morgen, wenn sich ihre Blicke noch für einen kurzen Moment getroffen hatten, bevor der Ältere nach einer schlichten, distanzierten Verabschiedung zur Uni aufgebrochen war. Und trotzdem hatte er diesen Wahnsinn weiterhin Abend für Abend zugelassen, in vollem Wissen, dass er Yamato so unmöglich dauerhaft auffangen können würde. Er hatte zugelassen, dass sie ihre Freundschaft ruinierten. Statt ein einziges Mal der rational denkende Teil ihrer chaotischen Kombi zu sein, hatte er den fatalen Zustand des Älteren ausgenutzt und alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Was lief nur falsch mit ihm? Als ob es nicht schon dumm genug war sich nach allem was gerade erst geschehen war in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben…</p><p>Taichi presste seine Lippen fester aufeinander, seine Mimik vor Selbsthass zerfressen. Schlagartig spürte er Panik in sich hochsteigen als plötzlich Bewegung in den bisher kraftlos auf ihm verharrenden Körper kam, Yamato sich von ihm hochstemmte, ihn damit zwang seine Umarmung zu lockern. Es war dumm zu glauben, dass ihre fatale Verbindung überhaupt noch irgendeine Bedeutung hatte, in irgendeiner Art und Weise dazu in der Lage war den Älteren noch an ihn zu ketten und trotzdem fühlte es sich wie das endgültige Durchtrennen ihrer fragilen Verbindung an als er aus ihm glitt. Kraftlos glitten seine Arme von dem breiten Rücken ab, und hastig drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, wandte seinen Blick ab. Yamato wollte Distanz, weg von ihm, er hatte kein Recht ihm das zu verwehren.</p><p>Die Hitze war verschwunden, die Nachwirkungen des Orgasmus abgeklungen, zurück blieb einfach nur bleierne Leere. Langsam zwang er seine Lider auf, sein Blick ausdruckslos an die Decke gerichtet, seine Mimik verkrampft. Wahrscheinlich war es besser Yamato nun einfach gehen zu lassen. Keine Entschuldigung, keine Rechtfertigung und überhaupt kein einziges Wort würde in der Lage sein ihre ruinierte Freundschaft noch zu retten. Es war zu spät. Überrascht zuckte Taichi zusammen als plötzlich kühle Finger seine Stirn streiften und ruckartig richtete er seine geweiteten braunen Augen auf den Älteren. Für einen winzigen Moment sahen sie sich einfach nur an, ehe Yamato wortlos einen Arm um ihn schlang, die blonden Haare seine nackte Haut kitzelnd als der Ältere sich an ihn drückte. Er konnte die von Tränen feuchten Wangen spüren, schlanke Finger in seinen Haaren und sein Brustkorb zog sich weiter zusammen. Zittrig atmete er ein, schluckte schwer, ehe er den Atem dann abgehackt wieder ausstieß.</p><p>Er konnte nicht mehr. Das alles war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Erneut zuckte der Vergleich mit einem nach Drogen süchtigen Junkie durch seinen Kopf. Der Höhepunkt war wie ein unvergleichbarer Trip gewesen, vibrierend, erfüllend, so intensiv, dass ihm alleine die Erinnerung daran erneut den Atem raubte. Doch der Moment danach war grausam, wie kalter Entzug, die Rückkehr in eine Realität, die man kaum ertragen konnte. Kraftlos schloss er die Augen. //Lass uns das alles beenden.// Die Worte lagen ihm auf der Zunge, doch er schaffte es selbst jetzt noch nicht sie auszusprechen, schwieg stumm und verharrte bewegungslos.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Seine verschwommene Sicht haftete auf der, in der Dunkelheit beleuchteten Tokyo Bay, auf der schillernden Rainbow Bridge, die er tatsächlich nur erkannte, weil er die Aussicht schon fast sein ganzes Leben betrachtete. Seine Brille hielt Joe in seinen Händen, getrocknete Tränentropfen auf den großen Gläsern. Er wusste nicht genau wie er hier her gekommen war und wie lange er nun schon auf den sandigen Holzdielen am Strand saß, doch allmählich schliefen ihm die Beine ein.<br/>Gomamon war verschwunden… hatte ihm mit seinen letzten Worten zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie trotzdem immer zusammen sein würden. Doch es war ein schwacher Trost. Dennoch saß er hier allein, immer wieder die Nase hochziehend, jeder Gedanke sich um seinen Partner drehend.<br/>Wie hatte es nur so schnell gehen können? Es war viel zu wenig Zeit gewesen… Zu wenig.<br/>Wieder schluchzte er leise auf, wusste nicht wie er den kommenden Tag in der Klinik überstehen sollte. Vielleicht war es besser sich für eine paar Tage krank zu melden… immerhin kannten alle seine Kollegen Gomamon… würden es verstehen wenn er nicht auftauchte weil…</p><p>Weil…<br/>Erneut brannten Tränen in seinen Augen, doch er stand ruckartig auf, klopfte sich den feinen Sand aus den Kleidern. Er konnte nicht ewig hier sitzen, aber…<br/>Nach hause konnte er auch nicht…<br/>Nicht zurück in das Zimmer in dem Gomamon ihn verlassen hatte.<br/>In dem noch immer sein versteinertes Digivice lag…<br/>//...später… wenn du später reden willst, melde dich jederzeit bei mir, ja?//<br/>Joes dunkle Augen weiteten sich, als plötzlich Sora-kuns Stimme durch seinen Kopf hallte und verkrampft presste er die Lippen zusammen.<br/>Es war schon zu spät, oder? Er konnte seine Freundin jetzt nicht noch belästigen…<br/>Aber… er konnte nicht nach Hause. Unmöglich…</p><p>Und so fand er sich nun wenige Minuten später auf dem Vorplatz der nahezu identisch aussehenden Wohnkomplexe wieder. Früher waren sie hier alle oft gemeinsam unterwegs gewesen…<br/>Damals als Taichi-kun und Hikari-kun hier noch zusammen bei ihren Eltern gewohnt hatten, Yamato-kun im Gebäudekomplex gegenüber mit seinem Vater und noch ein Stück weiter Sora-kun mit ihrer Mutter… Sie hatten hier glückliche und auch schwere Stunden erlebt… sie alle zusammen. Eine Weile starrte er noch auf die Klingel, schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf.<br/>Sora-kun wohnte noch immer mit ihrer Mutter zusammen… und es war spät.<br/>Also zog er langsam das Smartphone, mit dem von Kôshiro designten Case aus seiner Tasche… Sofort zog sich sein Magen eng zusammen. Nun war es nicht mehr nötig dieses Schmuckstück zu verwenden… es gab kein Digivice mehr das man damit synchronisieren konnte.<br/>Tief durchatmend suchte der angehende Arzt nach dem Namen seiner Freundin, zögerte erneut als er ihn fand, ehe er dann zögerlich auf das Anruf Icon drückte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das Fixierungsmaterial knisterte leise als Sora den dünnen Zweig in die weiche Masse schob, der filigrane Ast leicht vibrierend als sie ihre Finger dann langsam von ihm löste. Für einen winzigen Moment betrachtete sie das Ikebana Gesteck vor sich, das imposante Konstrukt für Laienaugen bestimmt beeindruckend, doch sie selbst sah nur das Chaos in ihrem Inneren, welches ihr Werk widerspiegelte. Keine klare Linie, eine wirre Komposition ohne Struktur. Selbst ein blutiger Anfänger war in der Lage eine bessere Arbeit abzuliefern. Müde legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln ab, ihre Beine vom langen Sitzen im perfekten Seiza schmerzend. Eigentlich war sie mittlerweile an die traditionell japanische Sitzhaltung gewohnt, durch jahrelange Übung darauf gedrillt das Ziehen ihrer Muskeln einfach zu ignorieren. Doch gerade war jeder Schmerz, der nicht aus ihrem Inneren kam eine willkommene Ablenkung.</p><p>Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ohne nachzudenken nur rosa und gelbe Blumen ausgewählt hatte. Piyomons Farben. Schlagartig zog sich ihr Brustkorb eng zusammen, und nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunterzuwürgen, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Ihre Partnerin hätte sie bestimmt für ihr erbärmliches Verhalten gescholten… Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem schmerzerfüllten Lächeln. Nein, Piyomon hätte ihr Werk begeistert gelobt, sie angefeuert nicht aufzugeben, ihr Bestes zu geben. Mühsam beherrscht atmete sie ein, wischte sich kurz verstohlen über ihre Augen, ehe Sora ihre dunklen Augen wieder auf das Gesteck vor sich richtete. Sie hatte unbewusst die Farben ihrer Partnerin gewählt, umso mehr Mühe musste sie sich nun geben um Piyomon keine Schande zu bereiten.</p><p>Gerade als sie sich etwas nach vorne beugen wollte um den eben platzierten Ast wieder zu entfernen begann das neben ihr auf dem Tatamiboden liegende Mobiltelefon zu vibrieren. Ein einziger Blick auf den Namen am Display genügte um ihre eben wieder gefasste Mimik zu ruinieren. Bitte nicht… Mit zitternden Fingern griff sie schließlich nach dem Handy, entsicherte den Touchscreen, ehe sie das Smartphone dann an ihr Ohr presste. „Joe-senpai. Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Der Versuch ihre Stimme betont heiter klingen zu lassen, misslang, ihr Tonfall deutlich signalisierend, dass sie den Grund für den plötzlichen Anruf eigentlich schon ahnte.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Das Tuten in der Leitung machte ihn nervös und kurz überlegte Joe, ob er nicht doch einfach wieder auflegen und seine Freundin in Ruhe lassen sollte. Aber eigentlich brauchte er jemanden zum Reden und Sora-kun war die einzige Person bei der er sich vorstellen konnte, dass sie ihn irgendwie verstand. Ja, Taichi-kun und Yamato-kun hatten ihre Partner ebenfalls verloren, aber die beiden hatten nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie mit irgendjemanden hatten reden wollen.<br/>Anders als die junge Frau, die ihm nach dem Treffen sogar gefolgt war, weil sie sich gesorgt hatte. So war Sora-kun immer gewesen, hatte die Bedürfnisse aller anderen immer über ihre eigenen gestellt, völlig egal wie unglücklich sie selbst war. Vielleicht war es egoistisch sie nun zu behelligen, auf der anderen Seite würde er sich später sicher eine Standpauke von ihr anhören müssen, wenn er nichts sagte.<br/>Sein Magen zog sich wieder eng zusammen als der Grund für seinen späten Besuch wie ein Blitz durch seinen Kopf zuckte und er schluckte hart, als es endlich in der Leitung knackte.<br/>Die Stimme der jungen Frau klang ruhig und dennoch lag etwas Wissendes in ihrem Unterton.<br/>Ja, Sora-kun wusste warum er sie anrief.</p><p>Einen Moment schwieg er noch, versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden sich zu sammeln, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.<br/>„Ent-schuldige die späte… Störung.“, begann er schließlich mit gedrückter Stimme. „Ich stehe unten auf dem Platz… ich wollte deine Mutter nicht stören indem ich läute...“ Wieder schluckte er hart, ehe sein Atem auffällig stockte.<br/>„Hast du… kannst du vielleicht runter kommen?“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Schon als Joes Stimme gedämpft aus dem Telefonhörer drang, zog Soras Brustkorb sich noch enger zusammen, ihre fürchterliche Vorahnung sich schon durch den Tonfall ihres Freundes bestätigend. Der Countdown hatte sein Ende gefunden. So unfassbar schnell. Wie auch bei ihr selbst. Nur, dass sie nicht wirklich gewusst hatte, was nach dem Verschwinden des letzten Lichtstreifens tatsächlich passieren würde. Sie hatte es geahnt, war bei jedem weiteren Erlöschen panischer geworden, doch da war trotz allem bis zuletzt die Hoffnung gewesen, dass einfach gar nichts passieren würde. Vergeblich. Was geschehen war, war noch schlimmer als alles was sie sich ausgemalt hatte. Piyomon war für sie erschaffen worden, wie passte es da in diesen grausamen Verlauf der Dinge, dass man nun auf einmal ihre Verbindung annullierte? Ihre schlanken Finger schlossen sich fester um das Smartphone. Es ging hier nicht um sie. Sie hatte entschieden mit niemandem zu reden, ihren Freunden damit die Möglichkeit genommen sich früher auf all das vorzubereiten. Das mindeste das sie nun tun konnte war für Joe da zu sein.</p><p>Ihre dunklen Augen weiteten sich kaum merklich als sie realisierte, dass der angehende Arzt offenbar in Odaiba war, gerade allem Anschein nach direkt unten vor dem Wohnblock stand. Für einen Moment verharrte sie einfach nur mit durchgedrücktem Rücken, aufrecht, weiterhin in perfekter, vorbildlicher Sitzposition, ehe sie sich dann mit der freien Hand auf dem weichen Tatami hochdrückte. „Ich komme sofort.“ Irgendwie gelang es ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, das innerliche Chaos hinunter zu kämpfen, ihr blasses Gesicht verkrampft, aber entschlossen. Ihre Muskeln protestieren sofort als sie sich ruckartig erhob und schlagartig begannen ihre Beine unangenehm zu Prickeln als das Gefühl in ihre Gliedmaßen zurückkehrte. Ihr Aufstehen war eindeutig alles andere als elegant, hätte ihr mit absoluter Sicherheit eine Rüge für schlechtes Benehmen ihrer Mutter eingebracht, doch glücklicherweise war diese noch nicht zu Hause. „Warte einfach wo du bist, okay? Ich beeil mich?“</p><p>Es dauerte nicht einmal fünf Minuten bis die Lifttüren lautlos vor ihr aufglitten, ihr Blick schon in dem Foyer hastig den Vorplatz absuchend. Schon von hier konnte sie Joes hochgewachsene Gestalt ausmachen, ihr Freund nur ein paar Schritte vom Eingang des Gebäudeblocks entfernt wartend. Obwohl Joe ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte, konnte sie dennoch schon so sehen, dass offenbar sämtliche Kraft aus seinem Körper gewichen war. Der Ältere wirkte in sich zusammengesunken, die dunkeln Haare wirr. Begleitet von einem leisen Surren öffnete sich die automatische Türe, doch der angehende Arzt schien es nicht zu hören. Erst als sie sich mit einem leisen „Hey“ bemerkbar machte straften sich die hängenden Schultern kaum merklich, ehe Joe sich zu ihr umdrehte. Und schlagartig war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie das alles tatsächlich konnte. „Joe-senpai, es tut mir so leid…“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Die Nacht war lau und im Licht der Straßenlaternen flatterten ein paar wirr tanzende Insekten im schwachen Wind des Sommers. Die Hitze des Tages war verschwunden und dennoch war die Temperatur weiterhin drückend und schwül. Er konnte das Geräusch der nahen Yurikamome hören, die nur wenige hundert Meter Luftlinie an ihm vorbeiglitt, das Lachen der Menschen die sich in den nahen Einkaufszentren vergnügten. Doch das alles interessierte ihn nicht. Da war eine unbeschreibliche Leere in seinem Innern, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Aber mit Gomamon hatte man ihm einen Teil seines Herzens entrissen. Sein Partner hatte ihn vervollständigt und auch wenn er es immer schon gewusste hatte, begriff er erst jetzt in vollem Ausmaß was das eigentlich bedeutete.</p><p>Joe zuckte licht zusammen, straffte dann seine, mit Sicherheit bedauernswerte Haltung ein wenig, als Sora-kuns Stimme hinter ihm ertönte und langsam wandte er sich um.<br/>Die purpurnen Augen waren ebenso voller Schmerz wie seine eigenen und gequält versuchte er sich ein Lächeln abzuringen, doch es verwandelte sich in eine Grimasse.<br/>„Danke… dass du…-“ Er brach ab. Seinen Versuch zu sprechen, den Blickkontakt, fixierte stattdessen die Pflastersteine zu seinen Füßen. Oh Gott…<br/>Seine Brust krampfte sich zusammen, doch er verbiss sich stur jedes Schluchzen.<br/>„Er ist weg… Sora-kun… Es ging so schnell…“<br/>Seine Unterlippe begann zu beben, ehe er das Zittern seines Unterkiefers nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, das erste tiefe Schluchzen seiner Kehle entwich.<br/>Hastig wandte er der jungen Frau den Rücken zu, noch nicht gewillt sich derartig gegen zu lassen. Er war der Älteste ihrer Gruppe, er musste-</p><p>//Sei doch mal eine bisschen lockerer, Joe. Würde dir gut tun.//, hörte er Gomamons altkluge Stimme in seinem Kopf, ehe auch schon der letzte Damm brach, ein haltloses Schluchzen über den sonst menschenleeren Platz hallte. Er konnte es nicht begreifen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Von ihnen allen war Joe wohl immer derjenige gewesen, der seine Emotionen am offensten zur Schau gestellt hatte. Schon damals bei ihren ersten Abenteuern in der digitalen Welt waren die ständigen Panikattacken charakteristisch für ihren Freund gewesen, seine oftmals etwas übertriebenen Verhaltensmuster immer wieder der Auslöser für so manch gerunzelte Stirn oder genervt rollende Augen. Die Gefühlsausbrüche des Älteren hatten sich allerdings immer mehr reduziert, waren über die Jahre auch deutlich weniger geworden. Als angehender Arzt war es schlichtweg unmöglich bei jeder winzigen Kleinigkeit die Nerven zu verlieren. Und offenbar war die Erfüllung dieses Zukunftstraumes wichtig genug gewesen um Joe dazu zu bringen an sich selbst zu arbeiten.</p><p>Auch wenn Sora nicht leugnen konnte, dass ihr diese neue, erwachsenere Version des hysterischen kleinen Jungen imponierte, so hatte es doch immer wieder Momente gegeben, in denen sie genau diese offene Art vermisst hatte. Neben Taichi war Joe einer der wenigen Menschen in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe gewesen, dessen Mimik der vollständige Spiegel seines emotionalen Innenlebens war. Den sie problemlos hatte lesen können. Doch gerade in diesem Augenblick war es genau diese Eigenschaft, die sie vollständig überforderte, ihr die Luft zum Atem nahm. In dieser Situation waren sie alle gleich. Nicht in der Lage diesen unbändigen Schmerz hinunterzuschlucken, außer Stande sich irgendwie zusammen zu reißen. Es war zu viel. Für sie alle. Und es gab absolut keine Worte, die dabei helfen würden, diesen Moment erträglicher zu gestalten.</p><p>Hilflos presste sie die Lippen aufeinander, ihre eigenen glasigen Augen auf den Rücken ihres Freundes gerichtet, ehe Sora sich dann ohne weiter nachzudenken einen Ruck gab, mit wenigen Schritten die geringe Distanz überbrückte und ihre Arme fest um den bebenden Körper schlang. Vielleicht gab es nichts was sie sagen konnte, doch zumindest konnte sie zeigen, dass sie da war. Dass er diese fürchterliche Zeit nicht alleine überstehen müssen würde. Mimis Umarmungen hatten ihr geholfen sich irgendwie zu fangen, in den Armen ihrer Freundin zu weinen hatte ihr geholfen wieder zu sich selbst zu finden. Vielleicht konnte sie nun diese Stütze für Joe sein.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Rums.<br/>Ruckartig schreckte Taichi aus dem Schlaf hoch, dem Geräusch der laut ins Schloss fallenden Türe nun das von sich rasch entfernende Schritten folgenden. Eigentlich hatte er sich mittlerweile gezwungenermaßen an die Hellhörigkeit seiner Wohnung mit den Pappkartonwänden gewöhnt, doch gerade seine rücksichtslosen Nachbarn schafften es doch immer wieder ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sein Budget eben nur für eine sehr niedrige Wohnkomfortkategorie ausreichte. Ein unwilliges Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen während er seine tonnenschweren Lider fester aufeinander presste, in der Hoffnung, dass sein völlig übermüdeter Verstand ihm noch ein paar wertvolle Minuten Schlaf gönnte.</p><p>Intuitiv versuchte er sich etwas zur Seite zu drehen, wobei er allerdings irritiert registrierte, dass ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust, sowie auf seinem Arm die schlichte Bewegung verhinderte. Der dichte Nebel über seinem Bewusstsein lichtete sich nur langsam, unterband noch jeglichen klaren Gedanken, sodass weitere Minuten verstrichen in denen der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf einfach nur bewegungslos verharrte. Die ungewohnte Schlafposition auf dem Rücken verhinderte dabei allerdings, dass er sich tatsächlich wieder vollends entspannen konnte und benommen flackerten seine Lider schließlich auf, die braunen Augen abwesend und noch völlig schlaftrunken langsam zu seiner Brust pendelnd. Für einen Moment musterte er einfach nur wortlos den blassen, um ihn geschlungenen Arm, dessen Teint auf seiner gebräunten nackten Haut fast weiß wirkte.</p><p>Weitere Sekunden verstrichen ehe die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht dann ganz plötzlich in voller Wucht zurückkehrten, braune Augen sich in schlagartiger Erkenntnis weiteten. Sein Blick zuckte fast panisch zur Seite, zu dem blonden Schopf auf seinem Arm, dem Grund dafür, dass dieser sich bereits völlig taub anfühlte. Yamato schlief noch, das feingeschnittene Gesicht entspannt ihm zugewandt, der gleichmäßige Atem seine Haut streifend. Taichis Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er die eingetrockneten Spuren von Tränen auf den blassen Wangen ausmachen konnte, die unbarmherzige Erinnerung daran, wie die Nacht gestern zwischen ihnen geendet hatte. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, ohne jegliche Verhütung. Er war in ihm gekommen. Ohne Schutz. Der dunkelhaarige Wuschelkopf schluckte schwer, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, in dem krampfhaften Versuch die aufsteigende Panik hinunter zu kämpfen, ehe er sich zwang seine Lider wieder zu öffnen.</p><p>Er konnte das nicht mehr. Völlig unmöglich. Schon jetzt war da einfach nur noch Angst vor dem Moment an dem Yamato seine Augen aufschlagen würde, vor der Distanz und der Ablehnung, die er in den blauen Ovalen vorfinden würde. Eigentlich musste er seinem Freund ja fast dankbar dafür sein, dass er ihm dieses Aufwachen zuvor immer erspart hatte… Mühsam beherrscht atmete er ein, möglichst flach um seinen schlafenden Freund nicht zu wecken, während er langsam versuchte seinen Arm unter den weichen Haaren hervorzuziehen. Die winzige Bewegung reichte allerdings schon dazu aus, dass das blasse Gesicht sich sofort etwas anspannte und panisch hielt er inne. Was sollte er tun? Sich einfach mit Gewalt befreien und ins Badezimmer flüchten? Yamato würde es ihm bestimmt danken, wenn er ihn davor bewahrte an ihn geschmiegt aufzuwachen…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Da waren zwar immer wieder Hintergrundgeräusche die dumpf in seinen schläfrigen Verstand vordrangen, doch sie reichten nicht aus seinen müden Körper auch nur ansatzweise zu wecken. Dafür war die Position zu perfekt, der Untergrund zu bequem. Der Geruch um ihn herum beruhigte ihn, vermittelte Sicherheit und die Gewissheit, dass gerade alles in bester Ordnung war.<br/>Der beste Moment des Tages.<br/>Die Sekunde, in der man die Augen öffnete und kurz dachte alles sei okay.<br/>Ein leises Murren entkam den blassen Lippen, als seine bequeme Matratze sich bewegte und unwillig drückte er das warme aber stabile Kissen enger an sich. Es war noch zu früh und er noch viel zu müde. Seine Augen brannten unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern, der wohl beste Beweis dafür, dass er dringend noch schlafen musste! Also Nein… Er würde jetzt noch nicht aufwachen.<br/>Oder zumindest wollte er nicht.<br/>Wieder war da eine kleine Bewegung, sein Kopf nun leicht zur Seite kippend, weshalb er nun doch leicht blinzelnd die blauen Ovale öffnete.</p><p>Orientierung fehlte ihm zur Zeit noch komplett und etwas genervt vom Tageslicht kniff Yamato die Lider wieder zusammen. Es war doch eben so bequem gewesen…<br/>Langsam zog er seine Hand zurück, fühlte den zarten Untergrund… weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerkuppen, ehe er sich selbst knapp über die Augen rieb.<br/>Sie brannten und sein Gesicht spannte etwas und während er die Stirn noch einmal schlaftrunken gegen die bequeme Schulter drückte öffnete er schließlich endlich die Augen.<br/>Etwas verwirrt schärfte er den Blick, stockte dann als er erkannte, dass er genau in Taichis Gesicht blickte. Okay…?<br/>Kurz herrschte absolute Stille, ehe sich Yamatos Mimik in plötzlicher Erkenntnis anspannte.</p><p>Er lag hier nackt zusammen mit Taichi und offensichtlich war heute der erste Tag seit über einer Woche, an dem der Jüngere vor ihm aufgewacht war.<br/>Doch das war nicht alles.<br/>Die Erinnerung an den vergangen Abend kehrte postwendend in seinen Schädel zurück und verkrampfte richtete sich der blonde Student auf.<br/>„Sorry.“, haspelte er überfordert, als er realisierte, dass er noch immer völlig auf seinem Freund gelegen hatte, dieser sicher nur noch neben ihm ausharrte weil er ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte.<br/>So war er in den letzten Tagen immer aufgewacht. In seinen Armen… doch er war immer der erste gewesen… hatte also immer zuerst den Rückzug antreten können.<br/>Und irgendwie…</p><p>Die nächste Erkenntnis ließ ihn wieder stocken und plötzlich war da leichte Panik die in seinem Inneren aufstieg. Sie hatten eine weitere fatale Grenze überschritten und er wollte überhaupt nicht wissen wie das Laken unter ihm aussah, weil er sich nach dem Sex überhaupt nicht mehr darum geschert hatte, ob er es besudelte oder nicht.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Zögernd startete Taichi einen weiteren Versuch seinen Arm unter dem blonden Schopf hervorzuziehen, sanft und möglichst ohne Yamatos Kopf dabei zu bewegen, ehe er dann ruckartig erstarrte. Ein unwilliger Protest entkam den leicht geöffneten Lippen während der schlanke Körper sich noch enger an ihn drückte, noch intensiver Nähe zu ihm suchte. Er war in der Hölle gelandet. Eindeutig. Sein Brustkorb zog sich noch enger zusammen und für einen winzigen Moment war da das Bedürfnis den Augenblick einfach auszukosten, nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass diese fragile Verbindung in sich zusammenkrachen würde sobald sein Freund aufwachte. Doch diese Entscheidung wurde für ihn getroffen als er sich nur minimal erneut etwas zur Seite drehte, diese winzige Bewegung offenbar ausreichend um Yamato nun endgültig aufzuwecken.</p><p>Panisch beobachtete er wie die geschlossenen Lider sich erst fester aufeinander pressten, ehe sie dann benommen aufflackerten. Sein muskulöser Körper spannte sich automatisch an als Yamato langsam seinen Arm zurückzog, die harmlose Berührung schon genug um einen Schauer über seinen Rücken zu jagen. Er konnte nichts tun außer abzuwarten. Gut, okay, natürlich war da auch die Option seinen Arm nun grob zu befreien und die Flucht ins Badezimmer anzutreten noch bevor der Ältere vollständig bei sich war, doch er schaffte es nicht. Und dann öffneten sich die blauen Augen, fokussierten ihn erst benommen, abwesend, ehe das blasse Gesicht sich schlagartig anspannte.</p><p>Überfordert zwang er ein schwaches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, seine Mimik deutlich widerspiegelnd wie hoffnungslos überfordert er von der Situation war und trotzdem war da keinerlei Erleichterung als Yamato sich aufrichtete. Eigentlich war es genau das, was er gewollt hatte. Jeden Morgen, an dem er alleine aufgewacht war, mit dem Geräusch der laufenden Dusche aus dem Bad. Er hatte sich danach gesehnt zusammen aufzuwachen, die Illusion fortzuführen, dass zwischen ihnen vielleicht doch mehr sein konnte. Die Distanz hatte weh getan, doch zumindest hatte sie ihm diesen grausamen Moment erspart, ihn davor bewahrt all den Horror und die Panik in der Mimik des Älteren zu beobachten.</p><p>„Tut mir leid. Ich… wollte dich nicht wecken…“ Seine Entschuldigung klang gestelzt und unbeholfen und nervös richtete er sich nun ebenfalls auf, die dunklen Augen dabei unsicher zur Seite pendelnd. Das Laken knisterte leise als er auf der Matratze etwas nach hinten rutschte, sich mit dem nackten Rücken gegen die angenehm kühle Wand lehnte. Was jetzt? Sie mussten reden. Nach dem Wahnsinn gestern war es unmöglich so weiterzumachen, weiterhin totzuschweigen wie sehr sie ihre Freundschaft zu Grunde richteten. Der Ältere hatte geweint… Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, fixierte für einen Moment die dünne, notdürftig über seinen Unterkörper gezogene Decke, ehe er seinen Blick dann langsam wieder auf Yamato richtete. „Yamato, wir… müssen reden.“</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte die Unsicherheit in Taichis Stimme hören und sie noch deutlicher in seinem Gesicht sehen. Sie waren beide überfordert und es war der erste Tag an dem sie auf diese Weise aufgewacht waren. Zumal der Abend auch nicht sonderlich erfüllend geendet hatte. Zuvor hatten sie auch nach dem Sex noch die gesamte Welt ausgeschlossen, waren aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen, hatten noch den Moment nach dem Höhepunkt ausgekostet bis sie ins Reich der Träume versunken waren. Doch gestern…<br/>Yamato presste die Lippen fester zusammen.<br/>Sein Kopf hatte nicht mehr ausblenden können, was sie da für einen Wahnsinn fabrizierten und die Angst Taichi zu verlieren hatte ihn völlig gelähmt.<br/>Und es war nicht unbegründet.<br/>Hilflos sah er mit an wie sein bester Freund weiter Abstand zwischen sie brachte, das Bett zwar nach wie vor so klein, dass das Stück zur Wand nur wenige Zentimeter ausmachte, aber die körperliche Distanz war auch nicht das Problem. Obwohl Yamato es es immer selbst gewesen war der am Morgen den Rückzug angetreten hatte, konnte er nun ganz deutlich sehen, dass Taichi sich vor ihm zurückzog, eine Wand aufbaute.</p><p>Die leisen vier Worte, ließen Yamato erst nur verwirrt aufblicken, ehe sein Gesicht für einen winzigen Moment panisch entgleiste.<br/>Nein! Er wollte das nicht! Er konnte nicht! Wenn sie jetzt redeten würden sie es beenden. Sie konnten nicht mehr zurück. Und so egoistisch es auch war, auch wenn er die Zerrissenheit seines besten Freundes sehen konnte, sein Inneres blockte ab.<br/>Der panische Ausdruck wich seiner perfektionierten kühlen Maske und mit nüchternem Blick fixierte er den Jüngeren erst kurz, eher auf der Matratze zurückrutschte und seine Füße über den Bettrand schob. Taichi den Rücken zugedreht konnte er es deutlich auf der Haut seiner Schenkel fühlen… die eingetrockneten Reste dessen, was er gestern einfach ignoriert hatte, weil er sonst vermutlich den Verstand verloren hätte…<br/>„Ich wüsste nicht worüber.“, begann er schließlich kühl, ließ auch überhaupt nicht zu, dass Taichi etwas dazu sagen konnte. „Ich muss jetzt los. Ich hab einiges an der Uni nachzuholen.“<br/>Das Bett quietschte leise als er sich langsam vor der Matratze erhob und er ignorierte die Hitze in seinen Wangen, als er Taichi somit seine nackte Kehrseite präsentierte. Er musste duschen und er würde verdammt noch mal nicht reden und damit die letzte Verbindung zu Taichi zerstören! Nein!<br/>Damit setzte er sich in Bewegung, verzichtete erst einmal drauf sich frische Kleidung aus seiner Tasche zu holen und verschwand nach wenigen Schritten ins Badezimmer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Innerhalb weniger Sekunden änderte Yamatos Gesichtsausdruck sich von verwirrt, zu panisch, ehe seine leisen Worte dafür sorgten, dass sämtliche verräterischen Emotionen von der mittlerweile so wohlbekannten kühlen Maske verdeckt wurden. Für einen kurzen Moment blickten die blauen Augen ausdruckslos in seine, bevor der Ältere den Blickkontakt dann wortlos brach. Das Bettgestell knarrte leise als der ehemalige Sänger zum Rand der Matratze rutschte, die darauffolgenden Worte kühl und abweisend. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Taichi presste seine Lippen aufeinander, sein Kieferknochen deutlich hervortretend, der Druck auf seiner Brust unerträglich.</p><p>War es das gewesen? Würde Yamato nun endgültig gehen und nicht wiederkommen? Sein gesenkter Blick zuckte ruckartig hoch als sein Freund sich vom Bett erhob, seine braunen Augen sich schlagartig weitend als sie sich auf den breiten Rücken richteten, die Spuren seiner Fingernägel rot und unübersehbar auf der sonst so makellosen Haut. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie hatte er nur so sehr die Kontrolle verlieren können? „Yama, bitte warte, ich…“ Als er erneut die Stille brach klang seine Stimme belegt, sein Tonfall verzweifelt, beinahe flehend. Was wollte er überhaupt noch sagen? Es war zu spät, oder? Egal was er sagen oder tun würde, es war mittlerweile irrelevant, er war nicht mehr in der Lage ihre Freundschaft zu retten. Nicht nach dem fatalen gestrigen Abend.</p><p>Das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Badezimmertüre hallte laut in seinen Ohren wider, löschte jeden noch so winzigen verbliebenen Hoffnungsschimmer auf ein klärendes Gespräch endgültig aus. Er hatte alles zerstört, irreparabel kaputt gemacht. Zittrig atmete er ein, zog seine Beine an seinen Körper, seine Arme fest darum schließend, seinen Kopf in der zusammengekrümmten Haltung an seine Knie lehnend. Seine Augen brannten, sein Hals fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an, seine Atemzüge mühsam beherrscht und dennoch immer wieder stockend.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte noch hören, dass Taichi ihm nachrief, doch das einrasten der Tür ins Schloss, schnitt jedes weitere Wort ab. Schweigend verharrte Yamato hinter dem Türblatt, die Augen weit aufgerissen auf seine nackten Füße gerichtet, seine kühle Miene völlig in sich zusammengefallen und einfach nur blanker Panik gewichen. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Das wusste er selbst! Er konnte Taichi nicht ewig ein Gespräch verwehren… es funktionierte ja jetzt kaum noch…<br/>Irgendwann würde der Dunkelhaarige ihn dazu zwingen und damit ihre letzte Verbindung durchtrennen. Eigentlich war da genug Zeit gewesen sich darauf vorzubereiten, sich zu überlegen wie man dieses Gespräch vielleicht irgendwie retten konnte, aber nach wie vor war da die lähmende Angst die Yamatos rationales Denken komplett blockierte.</p><p>Und als er nur wenige Minuten später die Dusche abstellte und sich fast schon grob abfrottierte, war der Fluchtinstinkt in seinem Kopf so präsent, dass er es kaum mehr wagte die Tür zur Wohnung zu öffnen. Was wenn er es noch einmal versuchte?<br/>Das Zeitfenster zwischen dem Anziehen und dem verlassen der Wohnung war einfach zu groß…  <br/>Scheiße… Scheiße…<br/>Er wollte da nicht raus… ihn nicht sehen.<br/>Panisch fuhr er sich durchs nasse Haar, begann dann erst einmal damit sein tägliches Styling zu starten. Er musste Zeit schinden… sich etwas überlegen, doch auch seine routinierten Handgriffe um seine Haare zu trocknen und in die richtige Form zu bringen, verschafften ihm keine große Galgenfrist.</p><p>So stand er schließlich, nur wenige weitere Minuten später, nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet vor der Tür, starrte den Griff noch einen Moment an, ehe er ihn tief durchatmend herunter drückte.<br/>Er würde das nicht tun… Er würde mit einem dummen Gespräch nicht den letzten Nagel in ihren Sarg hämmern… nicht heute… nicht jetzt. Er konnte nicht…<br/>Wenn er jetzt einfach ging… dann konnte er am Abend auch einfach wieder zurückkommen, nicht wahr? So wie die ganzen letzten Abende auch… Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied ob sie es mit oder ohne Kondom getan hatten?<br/>Fakt war, dass sie es beide in diesem Moment so gewollt hatten… Der Grund dafür war egal.<br/>Und wenn Taichi es so vielleicht lieber war, dann konnten sie auch einfach so weitermachen. Oder warum sonst hätte er diesem Irrsinn zustimmen sollen? Und so schnell wie er in ihm gekommen war, hatte es sich sicher wirklich gut angefühlt. Intensiver…<br/>Hitze strömte bei der Erinnerung an dieses Gefühl durch seine Venen. Nicht nur für Taichi war es intensiver gewesen…<br/>Und wenn dieser Fakt ausreichte, Taichi noch etwas länger an sich ketten zu können, dann würde er es auch tun.</p><p>Seine Augen stur auf seinen Rucksack gerichtet durchquerte er schließlich den Raum. Er musste sich nur anziehen und verschwinden. Sein Herz pochte ihm bis zum Hals während er jeden Blick zur Seite, zu Taichi, vermied. Auch wenn er sich gerade aufführte wie das letzte Arschloch… er tat es nur um ihnen wenigstens noch eine kurze Frist zu verschaffen ehe alles in sich zusammenbrechen würde.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er musste sich anziehen. Sich zumindest Shorts und ein Shirt überstreifen, bevor Yamato aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam. Die Reaktion des Älteren war eindeutig gewesen, sein verzweifelter Versuch endlich das längst überfällige Gespräch zu führen gescheitert. Natürlich, er konnte ihm das Messer an die Brust halten, seinen Freund erneut konfrontieren sobald er die Türe öffnete, doch im Grunde wusste er selbst, dass es sinnlos war, er Yamato nicht dazu zwingen konnte. Matt löste er schließlich die Arme von seinen Knien, seine Beine dann langsam über den Bettrand schiebend. Jede noch so winzige Bewegung fühlte sich wie ein fast unüberwindbarer Kraftakt an, sein Körper ebenso matt und erschöpft wie sein Geist. Er konnte so nicht mehr weitermachen. Unmöglich. Dieses selbstzerstörerische Verhalten musste endlich ein Ende finden.</p><p>Die dünne Decke glitt von seinem nackten Körper als er sich schließlich schwerfällig von der Matratze hievte und mit abwesendem Blick durchquerte er langsam den kleinen Raum. Das leise Rauschen der Dusche war mittlerweile wieder verstummt, doch er rechnete nicht damit, dass Yamato den einzigen Ort an dem er in diesem Schuhkarton vor ihm geschützt war, so schnell wieder verlassen würde. Achtlos zog er schließlich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank, streifte diese über seinen ebenfalls nach einer Dusche schreienden Körper, wobei er versuchte die eingetrockneten weißen Spuren auf seinem muskulösen Bauch zu ignorieren. Schweigend schaltete er den Wasserkocher an, mehr um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen, als dass er tatsächlich das Bedürfnis nach Frühstück verspürte.</p><p>Gerade als er zwei Tassen mit dampfendem Instantkaffee auf dem Tisch abstellte, sich wieder auf dem Bettrand niederließ, konnte er hören wie die Badezimmertüre sich schließlich doch tatsächlich wieder öffnete. Yamato mied stur jeglichen Blick in seine Richtung, durchquerte einfach nur wortlos den Raum, die angespannte Körperhaltung mehr als eindeutig signalisierend wie unwohl sich der Ältere gerade fühlte. Er wollte nicht hier sein, wollte weder mit ihm reden, noch ihn ansehen. „Ich… hab Kaffee gemacht.“, brach Taichi schließlich unbeholfen die Stille, seine Stimme ebenso unsicher wie seine Mimik. „Also nur wenn du noch Zeit hast natürlich…“ Er zwang ein winziges Lächeln auf seine Lippen, wobei dieses allerdings nicht in der Lage war den Schmerz in den dunklen Augen zu kaschieren. Er würde gehen. Und diesen Abend würde Yamato mit Sicherheit nicht wiederkommen…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Der Geruch von Kaffee lag in der Luft doch er schaffte es nicht seinen Blick zur Seite zu wenden. Er konnte Taichi aus dem Augenwinkel auf dem Bettrand sitzen sehen, aber noch wagte er es nicht ihn anzusehen. Die dunkle Jeans scherte über das feste Material seines Rucksacks als er sie herauszog und zögernd löste er den leichten Knoten um seine Hüften. So oder so, er musste sich anziehen und nach allem was sie mittlerweile getan hatten, war es zu spät um sich in dieser Hinsicht zu zieren.<br/>Doch noch ehe er überhaupt dazu kam die dünne Hülle fallen zu lassen, stach die eigentlich so angenehme Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen mitten in sein Herz.<br/>Sofort fühlte der blonde Schönling wie seine Augen zu brennen begannen, seine Lungen sich zusammenzogen.<br/>Taichi bemühte sich tatsächlich um Normalität?<br/>Was sollte er tun?<br/>Er hörte die Unsicherheit, wusste sofort, dass der Jüngere ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen konnte…<br/>Und vielleicht war das tatsächlich noch eine letzte Chance.</p><p>Taichi war noch ebenso wenig bereit ihn loszulassen wie er selbst.<br/>Auch wenn sie sich gegenseitig verletzten, ihre Freundschaft bereits zerbrochen war.<br/>Darum krampfte er seine Finger nur fester um den rauen Stoff, nickte dann kaum sichtbar, ehe er doch zögernd den Kopf drehte.<br/>„Kurz...“, mehr schaffte er nicht, seine Stimme seltsam dünn.<br/>Sich wieder geschäftig seiner Tasche zuwendend, ließ er schließlich das Handtuch fallen, schlüpfte aber ebenso schnell in seine frischen Shorts.<br/>Auch wenn sie nicht miteinander redeten, es war sicher nicht die beste Idee Taichi komplett von sich zu schieben, wenn er doch eigentlich erreichen wollte, dass sie diese Farce wenigstens noch eine Weile aufrecht erhalten konnten… Nur wie lang sollte das noch gehen?<br/>Seine schlanken Finger zitterten als er das leichte Leinenhemd zuknöpfte, sich dann wieder zu seinem… seinem ehemaligen besten Freund umdrehte. Die Erkenntnis stach erneut in sein Herz und fest die Lippen aufeinander pressend trat er auf den Tisch zu, die beiden Tassen mit dem Kaffee fixierend. Er konnte ihn… einfach nicht ansehen.<br/>„Danke.“, flüsterte er gegen das helle Keramikgefäß, als er dieses an seine Lippen führte, aber keinerlei Anstalten mache sich zu ihm zu setzen.<br/>Er war völlig verunsichert…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Schweigend griff Taichi nach einer der beiden Kaffeetassen, schloss seine Finger fest um das heiße Porzellan, fast so als ob er trotz der schwülen Temperaturen Wärme suchte. Sachte nahm er einen winzigen Schluck, stellte allerdings sofort fest, dass der Inhalt noch abkühlen musste um sich nicht daran zu verbrennen, weshalb er seine Hand langsam wieder etwas sinken ließ. Er würde gehen. Es war dumm gewesen zu hoffen, dass eine Tasse Instantkaffee verhindern konnte, dass Yamato-</p><p>Schlagartig weiteten sich braune Augen als der Ältere schließlich mit deutlicher Verzögerung auf sein Angebot reagierte, er dieses tatsächlich annahm. Obwohl die schlichte Antwort keinerlei Grund zum Aufatmen war, fühlte Taichi dennoch zumindest für einen winzigen Moment Erleichterung durch seinen Körper fluten, das winzige Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nun tatsächlich echt. Während Yamato sich fertig anzog richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Tasse, bewusst jeglichen Blick in die Richtung seines Freundes meidend. Erst als dieser zögernd zurück ans Bett trat löste er die dunklen Ovale von dem dunklen Inhalt seiner Tasse, allerdings nur um erneut festzustellen, dass Yamato ihn weiterhin nicht ansah. Und auch keinerlei Anstalt machte sich zu setzen.</p><p>„Ist noch ziemlich heiß…“, warnte er den Älteren bevor dieser dazu ansetzen konnte schon einen Schluck zu nehmen, wobei die Trivialität dieser Aussage für einen winzigen Moment tatsächlich den Hauch von Normalität vermittelte. Für einen winzigen Moment… Schon als sich erneut Schweigen über sie senkte war dieser Augenblick auch schon wieder verflogen und nervös drehte er die Tasse in seiner Hand. „Du… hast heute den ganzen Tag Uni?“ Er ertrug es nicht. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war fürchterlich, die Art und Weise wie sie miteinander umgingen kaum zu ertragen. Es war eine an sich harmlose Frage und trotzdem… selbst vor dieser Antwort hatte er Angst. Er lieferte Yamato immerhin gerade die Steilvorlage für die perfekte Ausrede um ihm schon jetzt zu eröffnen, dass er nicht mehr zurückkommen würde.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Er konnte Schritte aus einer der Nachbarwohnungen hören, das Scheppern einer Tür, das Brummen des Kühlschranks und das Schreien irgendwelcher Krähen vor dem Fenster. All diese Geräusche waren gedämpft und dennoch dröhnten sie in seinen Ohren, klangen unangenehm laut in der zwischen ihnen stehenden Stille. Und offenbar war Yamato nicht der Einzige der es kaum ertragen konnte. Auch wenn dem weiteren Versuch des Smalltalk anzuhören war wie unwohl Taichi sich  fühlte, versuchte er es erneut. Verständlich. Sie waren beste Freunde gewesen, seit ihrer Grundschulzeit und nun konnten sie nichts mehr miteinander anfangen. Ihre Partner waren verschwunden, die Notwendigkeit einer Verbindung zwischen ihnen nicht mehr notwendig und aus Panik heraus hatten sie alles nur noch schlimmer und schneller kaputt gemacht.<br/>Welcher normale Mensch kam schon auf die Idee Sex als Mittel für den Erhalt einer Freundschaft zu verwenden? Okay, es hatte als Ablenkung gegen die Trauer gestartete, ja, aber in den letzten Tagen war es deutlich darum gegangen, Taichi an sich zu binden, ihn nicht auch noch zu verlieren.<br/>Idiotisch! Armselig!</p><p>Ein wenig überfordert richtete er den Blick nun doch nach unten, drehte den Kopf dann aber sofort wieder zur Seite, hinaus aus dem Fenster.<br/>„Ja. Ich hab ein paar Kurse und… ich muss in die Bibliothek...“, seine Antwort klang nicht weniger hölzern, doch er hatte sich entschieden noch zu bleiben, diesen Kaffee zusammen mit Taichi zu trinken, weil er es nicht ertragen hätte, ihn einfach zurück zu lassen. Also quälten sie sich durch eine sinnlose Konversation, weil das einzige Thema das es eigentlich zu besprechen galt für ihn selbst Tabu war.<br/>Noch einmal setzte er die Tasse an seine Lippen, der Inhalt zwar noch immer heiß, aber soweit trinkbar.<br/>„Was ist mit dir? Musst du heute arbeiten, nach der Uni?“ Es war lächerlich aber irgendwie konnte er sich auch nicht von ihm losreißen… Er wollte nicht. Aber er war nicht fähig ihn anzusehen, weil sich seine Brust sofort eng zusammenschnürte. Es konnte nicht sein, dass alles zerstört war…<br/>Warum hatte Sex so eine Macht über sie?<br/>Warum konnten sie nicht einfach damit aufhören und es vergessen?<br/>Warum konnte er das nicht?<br/>Warum schrie sein Körper nach Taichis Nähe?<br/>Tag für Tag, und warum ertrug er es auch jetzt kaum ihn nicht zu berühren?<br/>Scheiße!!</p><p>Langsam stellte er die noch halbvolle Tasse auf dem Tisch ab, packte dann seine noch von gestern am Boden stehende Tasche für die Uni. Er wusste nicht einmal ob er die richtigen Unterlagen dabei hatte, aber es war egal. „Ich muss dann… Danke für den Kaffee.“ Damit drehte er sich um, würdigte Taichi keines weiteren Blickes und verließ die Wohnung mit deutlich schnellen Schritten.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Yamato machte keinerlei Anstalt sich hinzusetzen, überhaupt nur vorzugeben, dass er den Kaffee aus irgendeinem anderen Grund trank als ihn damit zufriedenzustellen. Der Ältere wollte weg, raus aus dieser winzigen Wohnung, in der es unmöglich war Abstand voneinander zu gewinnen. Er konnte sehen wie sehr die schlichte, eigentlich völlig harmlose Frage seinen Freund überforderte, wie schwer es Yamato mittlerweile fiel, eine ganz normale Konversation mit ihm zu führen. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Sie schliefen seit Tagen miteinander, hatten ihrem verrückten Verhalten mit der Aktion gestern noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Es war völlig unmöglich da noch Normalität zu simulieren, zu heucheln, dass alles exakt so lief, wie sie es sich ausgemalt und geplant hatten. Diese verrückte Idee der Ablenkung war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen. Und trotzdem hatten sie das Loch immer tiefer geschaufelt, so weit bis sie beide nicht mehr in der Lage waren daraus zu entkommen.</p><p>Die Antwort des Älteren kam so verzögert, dass Taichi eigentlich gar nicht mehr damit rechnete. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln an, als er realisierte, dass er bei den schlichten Worten tatsächlich eine gewisse Erleichterung verspürte. Hey, Yamato nutzte den Moment nicht um ihm sofort zu eröffnen, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde. Das war schon Grund genug für ein Feuerwerk und Orchesteruntermalung. Ihm war wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Selbst jetzt krallte er sich noch an jeden noch so winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer und das obwohl ihr Schiff schon längst sank.</p><p>Der Wuschelkopf blinzelte perplex als Yamato tatsächlich eine Gegenfrage stellte, sich von sich aus nach seiner Tagesplanung erkundigte. „Nein, erst morgen wieder. Ich… sollte heute eigentlich schon früher zuhause sein.“ Eine ebenso unbeholfene Antwort, begleitet von einem unsicheren Blick auf den Älteren, der die Kaffeetasse gerade vorsichtig an seine Lippen setzte, bei seinen hölzernen Worten keine Miene verzog. Er wagte es nicht Yamato direkt zu fragen ob er abends wieder zurückkommen würde, doch zumindest hatte er ihm mit seinen Worten indirekt zu verstehen geben, dass er weiterhin Willkommen war. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, dass diese Bedeutung tatsächlich zu ihm durchgedrungen war…</p><p>Ein heftiger Ruck ging durch seinen Körper als Yamato die Kaffeetasse plötzlich zurück auf den Tisch beförderte und nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern, dass der heiße Inhalt bei der reflexartigen Bewegung über den Tassenrand schwappte. Das Keramikgefäß klirrte leise als er seine eigene Tasse ebenfalls hastig abstellte, schon dabei sich aufzurichten, die Lippen geöffnet, doch noch ehe ein einziger Ton aus seinem Mund kommen konnte hielt er inne, ließ sich dann langsam zurück auf die weiche Matratze sinken. Er hatte schon genug kaputt gemacht. Hilflos verharrte er auf dem Bett als sein Freund den Raum durchquerte, wobei seine dunklen Augen doch noch einmal hoch zuckten als Yamato endgültig das Zimmer verließ, gleich darauf die Türe ins Schloss fiel. Da war keine richtige Verabschiedung gewesen, kein letzter Blick, er war einfach gegangen. Zittrig stieß Taichi den Atem aus, lauschte schweigend den sich entfernenden Schritten, bis diese vollends verstummt waren. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Das Leben würde weitergehen, so wie immer. Unbarmherzig und rücksichtslos. </p><p>+tbc+</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>